Overwatch X RWBY: Team GHLF
by venom rules all
Summary: A ninja, A gamer, A thrill-seeker, A protector. All brought together by destiny and will become guardians of the light. But will their combined light be enough to beat back the darkness? Or are they doomed to fail? (Yuri included).
1. Chapter 1

**The ninja Trailer.**

 _"Brave souls can come from anywhere. From the depths of the slums to the height of mountains. But not all souls are alike. Some have the souls of a beast: The soul of a Dragon"._

In a old building some members of the infamous organization The White Fang where unloading some boxes from a truck. They've been at it all night and it was getting more risky so they needed to move quickly while several armed guards where patroling the area. Unaware of the figure watching them.

 _"All my life I've lived in somehting most would call... a fantasy world. But my world is more than a simple fairy tail"._

One guard suddenly vanished without a sound.

 _"I have seen the cruelty of the world. I know it to well"._

Another guard is grabbed by armored hands and pulled in to the shadows.

 _"I've spent years following my brother's example. I struck from the shadows, like my culture has done for decades"._

A guard is grabbed from above, but unlike the rest he cried out in terror, alerting the others.

 _"But sometimes..."_

They heard footsteps and got their weapons out, faling to notice an armored boy with a couple of swords was behind them.

 _"You need to step out of the shadows!"._

He then attacks the soldiers. He quickly disarms one of them and hits him away before throwing the gun in to another White Fang's face. Then with bliding speed he punches one in the gut before delivering a strong kick, sending him in to one of his fellow memebers.

The rest finally get the chance to fire their weapons, but the armored young man runs around to avoid the bullets. He runs up a wall and pushed of sending him flying over the trigger happy thugs. He spins around in the air for a bit before spreading out his arms, sending throwing stars in to the weapons, disabling them.

He lands in the middle of them, he grabs one in to an arm lock before kicking someone who tried to attack from behined. He then throws the one he had been holding in to the one infront of them, then spreads his arms and hits two in the face.

One came at him with a sword, but he cought the blade between his hands before throwing it away and elbowed his foe in the ribs, making him fall down to the ground in pain.

Then 3 more attacked, some who were rather decent fighters. The boy held them of rather well, he hit one in the throat, making him back of clutching it. Then the he was kicked in the face, knocking him out. The boy fought the other 2 forcing one back, making the other one take out a knife and tired to slash him, but He just blocked the attacks with his armored arms before he grabbed the arm that was holding the arm twisting it and making him drop the knife.

He then threw the White Fang member to the gorund and with a swith movement, he snapped his arm. The evil faunus cried out in pain, clutching his arm. The last one roared in rage and attacked in full force. But the armored boy blocked all his attacks and then hit him in the gut, making him hunch over.

The boy then raised his leg in to the air and delivered and ax kick to The White Fang's head, sending his face in to the floor which cracked from the impact.

 _"But..."_

The boy was suddenly grabbed and thrown across the room.

 _"Every fight is a struggle. And nothing is ever easy"._

The boy looked up and saw a much taller White Fang glaring at him "You will suffer for this!".

He take out a large chain that is covered with small saws and he turns them on. The boy slowly got up and took out his sword.

 _"But I would not be here if I was not up for it!"_.

The boy skipped from side to side, avoiding the attacks and those he could not dodge the simply deflected with his sword. He threw some more throwing stars, that were easily deflected by the saw chain. The boy closed the distance and threw a kick, but The Fang stopped in with his arm and forced him back. The fang then snared his chain around the boy's sword, who quickly rammed it in to the ground, pinning the chain before rushing up and delivered an barrage of punches up the Fang's chest.

The tall faunus growled and back handed the boy in the face, making him roll across the floor. He tore his chain free, ripping the sword out of the ground in the process which flew in to the air. The boy jumped and caught it, only to have to block an attack from the large chain. But the force of the impact was enough to send him flying in to some heavy boxes which crumbled on top of him.

The Fang walked up to the rubble, wanting to make sure the rat was dead her swung around his chain alot before bringing it down, smashing the rubble and creating a large dust cloud. He stood still for several seconds, waiting to see if something was about to happen. But nothing moved so he assumed it was over and began to walk away... until he heard something.

 **"Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!** " The Fang turned and saw his the armored foe come towards him, his sword now glowing green.

The Fang tired to block but the glowing blade cut clean through his chain and he was sent sliding across the ground. The boy stood over him until he was sure he was down for the count and then slowly put away his blade.

 _"My brother used to call me a fool for believing that the world was the same like our father used to tell us when we were kids. I did not want to hear it, I saw the beauty and refused to believe the world was anything but a paradise... but he was right about me, I was a fool and I lost him because it... now I can see the truth. He was right, the world was not like that. The only way to make the world better, is to strike out at the very evil itself"_.

The boy began to walk away, in the distance a certain building could be seen.

 _"My name... is Genji Shimata... And I will punich the wicked!"_

As he walks the broken moon was over him. His destiny would soon put him on path he will always walk not matter what comes his way.

 **.**

 **Well that was the first trailer of the 4 members. Do not worry the chapters will be longer when the real story begins.**

 **I want to let you all know while I will be drawing a lot from the game and the Overwatch lore in to this story, the characters will not be 100% the same as their video game counter parts they will be RWBY versions of them.**

 **Meaning their will be alot of notible changes to make the characters fit in better in the RWBY world. And yes there will be pairings so sorry for those who don't want it but that is simply how I've choosen to write my stories.**

 **Well I hope you liked this first taste and I hope you stick around for the rest of the trailers and then finally the true story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the feedbacks on the first trailer, bet you did not expect the scond trailer would come out so soon. Well I am trying to get the trailers out of the way so I can get started with the real story, where all the fun stuff will happen ;)**

* * *

 **The Gamer Trailer.**

 _"What makes a true warrior? Is a warrior someone whose power are greater than those around them? Is a warrior someone that stared death in the face without blinking? Is a warrior some who is fear less? Is a warrior someone that protect those who cannot protect themselves? The answer to all those questions is... Yes!"_

Someone is walking through a forest wearing a pink back pack and was humming.

 _"All those are the qualities of a warrior. But am I a warrior? Well... funny story really"._

Growls were heard and out of the shadows large black animal looking monsters came out. Some looked like wolves one looked like a bear and some like lizards

 _"I would not call myself a warrior... nor can I say I am fearless... but..."_

The figure looks up revealing the face of a girl who smiled

 _"I sure as hell am not weak!"._

The animals ran at her, but the girl quickly took out a costumed made gun and shot at their legs, making them crash and causing several of those behinf them to trip over them. Those who managed to stay up right continued their attack. The girl shot another blast in to one of the monsters mouth, killing it.

One managed to close the distance and tried to bite her. But the girl simply ducked to the side and shot it point blank in the side of it's head. A bigger monster, the one that looked like a bear jumped at her but the girl quickly pushed some buttons and her gun charged up. She leaned back and the monster flew over her, and as it did, the girl fired of the charged up shot in it's chest, it crached in to the ground dead.

The girl spun around her gun before blwoing up her gum that she had been shewing this whole time and popped it. This had been a fun real life first person experience, but it was not over yet. Not by a long shot.

 _"Still, being strong is not always enough to win a fight. Somtimes your enemy is stronger"_

She heard a sound and turned just in time to avoid two more monsters. She slid across the ground and looked to see that these monsters was not only bigger than the rest, they looked like a sabertooth tigers.

 _"Wich means... Sometimes you need brains and I got plenty to spare!"._

The girl smirked, she put away her gun and then pressed a bigger button. When she did her back pack began to transform. Two legs came out lifting her of the ground. Then more metal began to spread around her. The two sabertooths looked at eachother confused.

But then they looked back, the girl was inside a mech and she had the look of a true competitor on her face "This was always my favorite game!".

The two monsters just roared and attacked her at the same time. The activated some boosters to deliver a spinning kick to one's jaw sending it in to it's partner and making them both roll across the ground. The girl then fired an barraged from the canons on her mech.

The two sabertooths split up to avoid the shots, they ran in circles around her to confuse her. She sighed, she hated this tactic so she flew up in the air and began rain down shots at them. She hit one that fellt to the ground. She took the chance and landed on it.

"Bunny hop!" She said and began bounching on it several times and ended up crushing it's head "Curb stomb at it's finest!".

But then the other one jumped at her, tackeling her down. It tried to bit at her and the girl hissed like a cat while keeping it's massive teeth away from her face. She managed to throw it of but then she noticed a claw mark on her mech's sides.

"Oh come on I just waxed this baby!" She said before glaring at the monster "You will pay for running my chance for a perfect score!".

The monster just roared and ran at her with full speed. The girl got ready and just as it jumped in to the air it was hit in the face by a shiled from the mech and crushed against a large rock.

The monster finally died and the mech turned back in to it's back pack form.

"Phew, that was something" The girl said before she suddenly began coughing alot and placed a hand on her chest, taking deep breaths "Maybe that was a little too much excitement...".

She was about to walk away until she noticed one of the wolf monsters were still alive, but barely. The girl smirked at walked up to it, but she did not shoot it. She stood so that it's head was between her legs and then...

Teabagged it until it died.

The girl put on a pair of head sets on her pointy ears that showed she was not just a normal human, and she turned on her favorite song called This Will Be The Day by Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams.

 _"I may not be a warrior, I may not even be that strong. But I will show the world I'm more than just an fragile little girl"._

She began to walk away with the music playing in her ears.

 _"My name... is **Hana Song**... and never underestimate a gamer!"._

She continued to walk with the broken moon over her. She had been looked down on for several reasons, her herritage and another more personal reason. But her will power was strong, so she would become a huntress.

.

 **Well that was the second trailer. Like I said in the first one, the trailers will be a lot shorter than the real chapters. Just as the trailers in RWBY were shorter than the actual episodes.**

 **And alos like I said, the characters will be different from their game counterparts and to answer one question: This story will follow the RWBY story line so the RWBY characters will all still be in it. Though it will have some changes now.**

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed 's trailer and stay tuned for the next member of the team.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The thrillseeker trailer.**

 _"Flying is amazing! Come on loves, you can't tell me you've never imagined spreading some wings and fly across the sky. Feeling the wind in your face and the world is underneath you. The feeling of freedom. I've always envied the birds, they can just take to the sky any time they want. They are the freest creatures in the world"._

Some thugs ran out of a store "GO GO GO! Hurry before we're caught!".

 _"Flying has always been my dream, but I have another hobby..."_

A girl was watching from a rooftop, she smiled and jumped down.

 _"Putting yankees like these in their place!"._

Suddenly the girl landed butt first on to one of the thugs head, knocking him down "Cavalry's here!".

"Who the hell are you!?" One of the thugs demanded.

"I'm the one who leaves yankees in my trace!" The girl said before jumping up and took out two guns "Who wants to dance?".

The thugs quickly got their weapons out and opened fire. But the girl literally vanished in a blink of an eye. Before they could react, one of the thugs was kicked from behind sending him in to the ground.

"Over here!" The girl said before disappearing again before a thug could get her and he was kicked too "No I said over here!" Then she vanished again, she was taunting them now.

The thugs formed a circle aiming their weapons all a little paniced until they heard a giggle from above. They looked and saw the girl aiming her weapons right at them "Gotcha!".

She sprayed them down with non lethal shots. Thugs like these don't deserv death and this girl prefers not to kill anything but monsters. When she landed one thug tried to attack her from behind, but the girl smirked and blinked behind him, she bumped him with her butt, making him stumble and crash face first in to a wall.

"Not much of a challange are you guys" The girl said.

"Hey!" Came an angry voice.

 _"The ground may not be as fun as the sky... but..."_

The girl looked and saw a very tall man with large muscles "You think you can just mess up my boys without paying for it? We will break you bones and then play with that little doll body of yours".

The girl only gave them a disgusted look and get ready.

 _"The ground is where I'm needed!"._

The boss and his men begins shooting at her. She dodges the bullets using her ability and warps onto a large trucj. She starts using her pistols to shoot at them.

They avoids the bullets and jumps over a bunch of boxes for cover. The girl blinks behind them and taunts him. They tries shooting her. The same thing happens two more times.

"How is she doing that?" One of the men asked.

"Must be a semblance! Just kill her!" The boss ordered

The girl warps in front of them and smiles before she leaps high into the air with a bomb in her hand "Bombs Away!".

She tosses her bomb at their feet. The bomb causes a massive pulse explosion. The girl blinks back to avoid the shockwave. When the smoke clears, only the boss is still standing, shielded by his own aura.

"You've done it now girly!" He said in a deadly tone.

"You got an aura shield? That's not very fair!" The girl said in mock anger.

"Listen sweetheart..." The boss said and takes out a weaponised pipe "I never play fair".

The girl tries shooting her pistols at him while performing acrobatic flips. The boss just casually walks through the bullet storm unaffected and starts swinging his pipe at her. The girl blinks back and forth to avoid his attacks.

"Is that all?" She mocked until a lucky strike conects to her face "Ah bullocks!".

The boss takes advantage and delivers a number of blows with his pipe before delivering another strong srrike and sends her flying in the air.

The girl crashes through a wall, some blood driping from the attack. The walks over to her. The tip of his pipe turning in to a gun "Time to end this!".

"Not... yet!" The girl said and then her eyes began to glow blue. In that moment it was like the girl rewind back time itself, to the position she was in when the man launched her. Her injuries had recovered, she blinks over to The boss' location who was shocked at his opponent disappearing out of the blue.

"What the hell!? No way she could have done that in her condition" He said in panic

The girl shows up behind him smiling and kicks him in the air multiple times, and then knocks him through a wall, He readies the pipe until the girl showed up ans snatchd it from him.

"Not this time, yankee!" She said and hits him across the face with his own pipe so hard that the pipe broke.

The man fell to the ground, he was now down and out. The girl was breathing hard, she was exhausted from using her ability to much, she would need to have to walk home.

 _"When I fly I want to be able to look down on a beutiful world, with no violence and only happines..."._

She began to walk home.

 _"My name... is **Lena Oxton**... and get ready. The cavalry's here!"._

She jumps in to the air, the moon above her shines over a certain shcool she will soon enter.

 **.**

 **Wow two trailers in one day! This was fun to write, Stay tuned, cause the last member enters tomorrow.**

 **And for those who wonders. Yes Tracer's ability is her semblance in this story and she does not need her generator to remain in time, she is perfectly fine with or without her generator which only charges her weapons now.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The protector Trailer.**

 _"Justice. Comes in many shapes. Justice can be taking revenge on someone that has wronged you. Justice could be taking out someone that has wronged others. But justice can also be to fight the evil who does not care about justice"._

A female's face was seen as a tattoo artist was working around her eye. He was carefully going around it and below it as the girl kept her eyes shut while waiting.

 _"My mother used to tell me that true justice is keeping peace and punish the evil of the world. I used to belive my mother had it all figured out, I came to idolise her. I wanted to be her... but when she told me that she did not want me to become a soldier, that it was not the life she wanted for me... I didn't want to hear it. I was blind, I called her a hypocrite, wonthering why it was ok for her to go out a kill bad people but not me"_

The tatto was almost finished. Just one last detail.

 _"But now... I can see how wrong I was. True justice is not fighting for yourself, but for the people you care about"._

When the tatto was finished the girl opened her eyes ready for some action.

 _"I will protect the innocent!"._

At a warehouse in the kingdom of Atlas, A guard is shot down by an energy pistol. A middle aged woman walks out with a scanner and finds a large door. She smiles and walks up to it, but then she is attacked by another guard. She used a energy shield and deflects the guards' bullets and then shoots him. With that delt with she began hacking the door.

"Stop right there!" Came the voice of a younger girl.

The woman looked at her with an bored expresion "Run along kid, I got more important things to atend to".

"You broke in to an Atlas storehouse. I can't just let you walk away" The girl said.

The woman sighed "I don't have time for this".

She pressed a button and then several robots showed up. The girl narrowed her eyes and got ready. One robot ran at her with a sword. The girl avoided the slices before grabbing the robot's arm and threw it in to another that tried to attack her from behind.

She then stopped a punch from another robot and delivered a few blows to it and then punched of its head. She then elbowed one in the face before grabbing it's sword, cutting of it's head and then threw the sword in to the chest of the last one.

With those delt with, The girl was about to go after the woman who just walked out of the room she had hacked in to, she was now wearing a mech suit "Nice toya Atlas makes these days. This babe should help me alot!".

The girl glared, that mech was still just a prototype but it was still dangerous in the wrong hands. She had to stop this woman before she can escape with it.

They charge towards each other and The girl, clashing with each other as The woman pushes The girl back. The girl tries shooting the woman with her weapon. It has no effect so she tires punching The woman multiple times, but nothing seems to be working as the mech suit is to strong.

The woman grabbed The girl's head and threw her through a wall. The girl was about to get up only to see a large piece of junk fall towards her, there was no time to dodge and it landed right on her.

The woman smirked "That it was happens when you play hero"

 _"I spent most my life trying to live up to my mother's legacy..."._

The woman began to walk away until she heard something and turned her head just in time for the junk to be blasted apart and something flew in to the air.

 _"But now! **Justice rains from above!** "._

The girl was now soaring in the air, wearing an armored blue suit, it was originally white like all Atlas inventions, but she re-collared it to fit her own design.

"Little cockroach!" The woman said before shooting at her.

The girl avoided the shot and flew at her. The armor colided with the mech's chest and using the boosters The girl began to fly away with her enemy before doing a sharp break, casuing the woman to fly in to a wall. The woman broke free and was not angry.

They charge at each other again. The woman takes out a blade and swigs it, by The girl is able to crush the blade with her amr. They ingage in a fist fight. The two proceeds to punch at one another, countering blow-for-blow, before one final punch from each knocks them back. The girl boosts forward afterward and punches the woman away, She runs foward toward her foe, who has just gotten back up. The woman charges to meet the attack head on and the two grab each other, The woman unleashes electricity through the girl who crys out in pain and the woman kicks her back.

The girl growls before taking out a rocket launcher and fires of several missiles at her enemy who blocked them with their shield. The girl realizes she was not going to win like this and flys in to the air and then unleashes a massive barrage of missiles.

The woman smirked and was about to block them... but then the missiles began to fly in circles around her "What the!? How are you doing this!" She looked and saw the girls hands were clapped together as golde aura was around her. The woman finaly noticed the same light was around the missiles and finally understood "Telecanices!".

"This is my semblance! And you are finished" The girl said before her eyes flashed open and then the missiles hit the woman from all sides "Justice is done".

After the battle the woman was taken into custody. The girl watched the scene for a few moments before looking at the sky.

"Could I stay here and live the good life? Yes... I could. But that's noway to bring justice. If I am to bring justice to the world, I need to get out and see it for myself. Besides, my mother is still out there somewhear, and I need to find her and tell her she was right".

She began to head towards an air ship.

 _"My name... is **Fareeha Amari**... I will not waste this opportunity"._

She got on to the ship and began her trip to Vale.

 **.**

 **Phew, finally the last trailer is done. Now I can finally began to write the real story. Just remember, I will not update this fast again since the only reason I could post all the trailers in such a short time was because of the short length. But do not worry, I will not take too long.**

 **Tell me what you think. See you soon loves.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Shining Beacon.**

Early morning with the sun rising at the horizon, on top of a green hill a certain ninja sat with his legs crossed. Genji Shimada was watching the sun with his mask off and it was ling next to him on the grass. This spot was special to him. He and his brother used to come here just for this spectacular view. The view of freedom and hope.

"Genji!" Said boy turned his head and saw non other than his childhood friend Hana Song standing there waving "We need to hurry or we'll miss the air ship!".

Genji took one last look at the sun rise before putting his mask back on and stood up, he tuned to Hana "Let's go...".

A while later they were on a airship and Hana was making bunny jumps in excitement "I can't believe it! We are really going to Beacon! One of the best combat schools in the world!".

"Slow down Hana. We have not even arrived yet" Genji told his friend while leaning on the air ship wall.

"Come on Genji! We are going to The Shining Beacon! This is a once in a life time opportunity! Aren't you excited?".

"We are not going to an amusement park Hana, we are going to school to learn how to fight lethal monsters, which is a very dangerous life to live" Genji said making Hana pout, but then he added "But... Yes, I am a little excited".

Hana smiled at him until they heard the news turn on "The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa".

The shot changes to Lisa Lavender, with a photo of animal-eared demonstrators holding signs saying "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" followed by an image of the logo of a growling red wolf's head with three scratch marks "Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted...".

Before she could finish. The news feed is cut off as a hologram of one of the Beacon professors appeared "Hello, and welcome to Beacon! My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world".

After that the ship finally lifted of. Hana ran up to the glass and looked over the city below them "This is it!".

Genji chuckled "Yes. This is the start of our new life".

The two hear a passenger groaning and hunched over nearby, running to the back of the ship. Must be motion sickness.

"I guess not all are as excited as you are" Genji said.

"Poor guy" Hana said in sympathy.

"Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!" A young voice said making the two friends turn their heads and saw two girls.

One was a young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse, a black corset with red lacing, and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. Her entire outfit is made up of various shades of red and black, with black as the primary color on the main suit and red on the cloak. Even her shoulder-length hair is black with a red tint to it.

The other girl looks older. She wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons.

She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt.

She also has an orange infinity scarf around her neck. She wears brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design.

Her long blonde hair becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes.

The blonde began to chake her foot "Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!".

"Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" The red hood girl said in slight panic.

Genji chuckled "Not a good start for them".

Hana giggled at that. The ships carrying students are docking at the entrance of the school. As soon as one lands, the boy from before emerges and goes over to the nearest trash can, hunching over it as he loses his lunch.

Genji and Hana, alongside several other students, walk out of the ship and head down the paved path to the front of the school. Hana was awe struck by the sight. Even Genji had to admit that the school looked utterly amazing, a true worck of art. It lives up to the name Beacon.

"So cooool!" Hana said.

Genji smiled behind his mask "It is" But then suddenly both were bumped when someone rushed passed them "Hey! Watch were you're going!".

"Sorry loves! I really need to P P!" The girl who bumped them said with her hands on the crotch before rushing away.

Genji shakes his head "I guess manners was not the first thing she learned".

"Don't be harsh Genji. When nature calls, it calls" Hana said.

"She could still watch where she's going" Genji retorted.

Hana gave him a small glare "Why do you always need to be such a tight ass?".

Genji looked at her "If you were a little more mature, maybe I would not need to be a 'Tight ass'".

"Hey!" Hana said but was silenced by Genji turning his whole body towards her.

"Don't push me Hana! You were lucky that I agreed to join Beacon with you even though I'm still highly against you joining something this dangerous. And you know exactly why I was against this" Genji said.

Hana looked down, he was right, there was a perfect reason why he did not want her to join a combat school "I'm aware of that... but I'm not some fragile girl that needs to be protected all the time. This is my only chance to prove that".

Genji sighed, his friend can be unbelievably stubborn at times "I'm just trying to look after you. You like a sister to me".

Hana smiled warmly at him "And I appreciate that. But you don't need to worry about me all the time. Now come on, let's head inside".

Genji nods and they began to walk until they heard and explotion. They look and saw the girl with the red hood from before and another girl they had not seen.

The other was a young white haired girl, dressed in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays a crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake.

The white haired girl was standing in a cloud of smoke. Which must have been caused by a dust explosion. The white haired girl was furious and was yelling at the poor red hood.

Genji and Hana walked up with the former asking "What is going on here?".

The white girl looked at them "This dolt almost blew us up!".

"I said I was sorry!" The smaller girl argued.

"What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" The white haired girl asked.

The younger girl tried to answer "Well, I-I...".

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!" The white hair said crossing her arms.

"Hey! She said she was sorry and no harm was done let it go already icy" Genji said, already fed up with this girl's attitude.

The white hair glared at him "Excuse me? Do you even know who you are talking to?".

Genji pretended to think "Let's see... snarky attitude. Overly expensive clothing. A lot of baggage. Servants helping out with said baggage" As Genji listed all that, The girl got more and more angry "Oh and that symbol on your back!" The girl smiled as it looked like he finally got it "You are the ice cream girl from that old cartoon!".

The girl's face turned red with anger as Hana along with the Red hood girl began laughing. But during that time, the girl noticed Hana's rather pointy ears and gasped.

"You're a Faunus!?" She asked in a tone that Genji did not like.

"Yes she is. Is that a problem princess?" Genji asked, his earilier easy going tone having changed in to a far deadlier one.

The white haired girl took a step back when she realised she had just stepped in a very dangerous territory.

"It's Heiress, actually" Said a new voice making the others look.

It was another young girl of light olive complexion. She has long, wavy black hair and her eyes are amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance.

She wears a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow. She wears black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white emblems that are most likely belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm.

She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg, but it is unknown if these zippers serve a purpose or are simply decorative. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.

In short, a very attractive girl.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world" The girl continued.

"Finally, some recognition" Weiss said smugly.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners" The cat girl finished a small hint of a smile could be seen on her face.

Weiss got angry again as Genji and Hana chuckles along with the Red hooded girl "Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" Weiss gets up in black haired girl's face and takes the bottle from her, walking off in a huff as her helpers gather the luggage and follow.

Genji sighs "We should get going Hana. I'm not sure how much more I can take".

Hana nods "for once. I agree".

With that both heads inside.

* * *

Inside the school Lena Oxton steps out of the bathroom with a satisfied sigh. It was a close call, but she managed to find a toilet to relieve herself. After that she made her way in to the gathering hall which was already packed with the other students.

As she looked for a spot she bumped someone again "Oh sorry I..." She looks up and sees a rather tall girl "Wow. Someone has been drinking their milk".

"3 glasses a day. And don't worry about the bump" The girl said before offering her hand "Fareeha Amari".

Lena happily shook it "Lena Oxton. Nice to meet you Fareeha. So you are joining Beacon too?".

"That's the plan" Fareerha said before they heard a sound and Ozpin, the head master of Beacon step on stage.

"Ahem…I'll keep this brief" He began "You have traveled here in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step"

And with that, he was finished and walked off the stage as a blonde woman came up "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!" She said and everyone began to leave.

"Well... That was a thing" Lena said before looking to her side and noticed the girl she just met was already walking away "So much for having someone to talk to".

With a small pout Lena began to leave as well until she once again bumped into someone "Sorry. I really am clumsy today".

"It's ok" When Lena looked to see who she bumped into she almost gasped. It was that girl with the red hood she rushed passed earlier... and she may just be the cuttest thing she has ever seen.

"Umm... Hi there love. I'm Lena" Lena said in a friendly tone.

The girl smiled in a avkward manner "I'm Ruby Rose. This is my sister, Yang".

The blond girl now revealed to be named Yang waved "Nice to meet you!".

"Likewise loves!" Lena said cheerfully.

"Why do you keep saying love?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, sorry, it's just a saying I use" Lena said.

"Riiiiiight..." Ruby said clearly not used to small talk with someone she just met "Well. It was nice meeting you Lena, we should get going".

Yang smirked "She is just shy. She spends more time talking with weapons than other people".

"YANG!" Ruby complained.

Lena smiled. Maybe her first day was not so bad after all.

* * *

The first night at Beacon, Genji had just changed into his sleepwear. He looked in a mirror and saw his face. It had a few scars, one notably over his left eye but that was not the biggest thing about his face. He sighed and walked out to head for the temporarily bed room.

One his way he almost walked in to that black haired girl he saw before, who had been more focused on the book that she was reading rather than watching where she was going.

"Oh sorry" The girl apologised.

"No worries... wait you are that girl from before" Genji said.

"I am. And juding by your voice you must be that armored boy" The girl said.

"My name is Genji" The young ninja said.

"Blake" The girl said while looking Genji over "Nice dragon tattoo".

Genji looked over himself, he had a dragon that started at the back of his hand, went around his arm, on his shoulder and then the head of the dragon covered his left eye, slightly covered by his drak green hair.

"It's actually a birthmark" Genji said.

Blake got wide eyes "You were born with it?".

Genji nods "My people are... different, to put it simply".

Blake wanted to know more, but it would be rude to press someone she had just met for info like that "Sorry if I was to pushy".

"No worries. Everyone reacts this way when they see me for the first time" Genji assured.

Blake was silent for a moment before she said something she wanted to say earlier but never got the chance "It was nice of you to defend that faunus girl before".

"She is my childhood friend. And as far as I'm concerned, there are no real difference between humans and faunus. Some are good, some are bad" Genji explained.

Blake could not help but to smile "That's a really good mindset. If all people were like that then we would not have all these violence between the two races".

"Indeed... But we are here to protect peace. And who knows, maybe one day the hostility between them will be over one day" Genji said in a rather wise tone.

Blake was silent for a moment before smiling "There is always hope I guess... It was nice to meet you Genji".

Genji smiled "Likewise Blake".

Blake walked away but gave him one last look, still with a smile on her face and then turned aorund to head to the sleeping room. Genji watched her walk away before he smiled. Maybe coming to Beacon was a good decision after all.

* * *

The students are splayed out in sleeping bags. Ruby, in her pajamas and with a sleeping mask around her head, is writing in a journal when Yang crashes next to her, similarly dressed "It's like a big slumber party!".

Ruby did not look up "I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though".

"I know I do!" Yang said and purrs as she watches several muscular, shirtless guys... and then she noticed Fareeha dressed in a small tank top and tight black shorts "But the girls don't look so bad either. Damn look at those abs!".

"Yang!" Ruby said hitting her sister with a pillow.

Yang chuckled "Sorry. What's that?".

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going" Ruby said.

"Aw, that's so cuuuute!" Yang cooed before being knocked back as another pillow is launched at her face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!" Ruby said

"What about Lena? And Jaune? They're... nice! There you go! Plus two friends! That's a two hundred percent increase!".

Ruby turnins on her back "Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to square one...".

"There's no such things as negative friends! You just made two friends and one enemy! " Yang said and is hit with another pillow, where these pillows keeps coming from is a mystery to this day "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!".

The two sisters notice a candle being lighted nearby, and Blake is seen leaning against a wall, reading her book.

"That girl..." Ruby said

"You know her?" Yang asked

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything" Ruby answered

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang said and grabs Ruby's arm and lifts her up.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Ruby exlaimed as she is being dragged by her older sister.

Meanwhile Genji and Hana had finally found each other and laid their sleeping bags next to one another. Hana's pajamas was pink with a blue Starcraft picture on the chest.

"Saw you talking to that cat girl earlier" Hana said with a smirk.

Genji sighs "We just talked for a bit. She asked about my birthmark so I told her what it was...".

Hana smiles "So what do you think of the people so far?"

"They are alright I guess. But it will take some time getting used to them. And that Weiss... I can tell we are not gonna get along" Genji said.

"She got a rough personality no doupt about that... but she don't seeme to bad" Hana said.

"You are so naive" Genji sighed before turning to his side "Let's just get some sleep. We got an initiation tomorrow after all".

Hana rolled her eyes but laid down to sleep as well. Lena and Fareeha had found their spots too and was ready for bed. Both needing a good night sleep for the day ahead.

Tomorrow would be a big day. A day that will decide if they are worthy to become warriors and protectors of the world.

 **.**

 **I wasn't joking when I said the real chapters would be longer. And do not worry, Tracer and Pharah will play bigger parts in future chapters, I promise** **. Would not dream to leave them out**

 **And for those who wonder, years Genji is NOT a cyborg here since he never received those injuries that made the cybernetic reconstruction necessary. So his cyborg body is just an armor in this.**

 **Tell me what you think pelase.**


	6. Chapter 6

**To answer some questions about Genji. He still has his standard ninja skin from the game, it's just an armor instead of his new body.**

* * *

 **The First Step.**

"Wake up, lazy bud!" Genji woke up and saw a girl standing near a boy while singing "It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!".

Genji shakes his head, almost feeling sorry for that guy. He looked to the side and saw Hana still sleeping "Rise and shine little geek. It's time".

Hana groaned not fully awake "Five more minutes..." But then she jumped up with a squeak when Genji pinched her foot "Hey!".

"Wash your face and get dressed. If you'd like to grab some breakfast before the intention" Genji said as he stood up and headed for the changing room.

Hana rolled her eyes but headed to the girls changing room as well. Inside the girls changing room Lena was fixing her goggles. But she could not help but to glance around at all the pretty girls in there. Why? Well there is a tiny thing about Lena that the girls at the school don't know about...

She swings the other way! Meaning she is not in to guys at all. So naturally being in the same room as at least 20 girls, most who was still in their underwear, was enough to make Lena a little curious.

As she glanced around she could not help but let her eyes linger on a certain someone. Ruby Rose, the adorable little flower Lena met yesterday had just pulled down her pajamas pants, exposing her cute butt. Lena had to admit, she sure had a good looking butt for her young age.

Lena quickly shook her head, she should know better than most to respect a girl's privacy. Besides she did not want to look like a creep for staring at a girl 2 years younger than herself.

Lena just decided to head for breakfast before all the ladies makes her even more crazy than she already is. Not to far away Fareeha had just finished dressing herself and was also heading out for some breakfast. When she reached the dining hall she grabbed some food and stat by a table.

But just as she was about to eat she heard a voice that made her hand stop halfway to her open mouth. She looked up and saw Yang stand infront of her "Is it ok if I sit here?".

"Help yourself" Fareeha said before finally putting the piece of food in her mouth.

Yang sat down before offering her hand "The name is, Yang Xiao Long. But just call me Yang!".

Fareeha shook her hand "Fareeha Amari. Plesure to meet you Yang".

Yang smiled "Soooo... What can you do? I mean what is your skills?".

"You'll find out during the initiation" Fareeha said with a small confident smile.

"Oh I bet I will" Yang said coolly with a look in her eyes that made Fareeha a little confused.

Just as she was about to snap Yang out of her dreamland another younger voice rang out "Yaaaang! Why did you not wait for me?".

Yang chuckled "Sorry Ruby. Just wanted to meet the other students".

Ruby who was carrying her 'breakfast' made up of cookies and milk. She finally noticed Fareeha and once again her social awkwardness kicked in "Oh, hi there. I'm Ruby, Yang's younger sister".

"Fareeha Amari. Nice to meet you Ruby" Fareeha said in a friendly tone.

It seemed to calm Ruby down a little and she sat down next to Yang "So... Fareeha. Do you have any weapons?".

"I do. I'll show it to you latter if I get the chance" Fareeha said. She may not be a weapon geek like the younger girl but she can appreciate them.

Ruby smiled "Thanks!".

"Sure thing kid" Fareeha before stretching her arms a little.

"Man those biceps!" Yang muttered almost drooling.

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed and hit her sister on the head.

"Ow! What?" Yang whined.

Fareeha raised an eyebrow at them, apparently not having noticed the look Yang just gave her, nor the comment she made. These girls were strange.

* * *

In the locker room everyone was getting their gears.

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?" Asked the bubbly girl from before.

"Nora?" The boy she had been talking to all morning said.

"Yes, Ren?" Nora replyed.

Ren sheats his weapons in his sleeves "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise".

Nora thinks about this for a moment "That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!"

Ren smiles and shuts his locker "Come on Nora, let's go".

"Not 'together-together...'" Nora saind and giggles.

Hana had heard the whole thing and looked at Genji "Hey Genji, what noise does a sloth make?".

"They squeak" Genji answered while fixing his armor to make sure it's on right.

Hana put on her gloves "So Genji... what do you think of the rumors that we will be put in teams?".

"If that's the case then I want you to find me as soon as possible" Genji told her.

Hana sighs "Genji I-".

"You are not a little girl who needs to be protected 24/7, yes I'm well aware of that" Genji finished for her "But I'm also sure that we don't need to discuss this again now do we?".

Hana sighs "No...".

"Then do as I say. I'm not going to let your reckless needs to prove yourself get you killed" Genji said as he put his sword on his back.

"I won't be reckless I promise" Hana said putting on her mecha backpack.

"I know" Genji said softly "Let's get going".

As they walk out Lena was putting on her own gear "Alright. Time to show the world the magic of flight!".

"Good luck with that" Came a voice from behind her.

Lena looked "Fareeha! Why did you just run of yesterday?".

"Sorry about that. Wanted to see the place and needed to get ready for today" Fareeha said while puting her armor on.

"So... want to be on the same team?" Lena asked.

"We'll see where the leaves fall. I don't mind though" Fareeha said before placing her rocket launcher on her arm "Well I kind of promised to show a gril my weapon".

Lena smiled "Mind if I join you?".

"Not at all" Fareeha said and both girls went to Ruby and Yang "Hey red. What do you think?".

Ruby looked her over with stars in her eyes "Soooo, cooooooooooooo!".

Fareeha chuckled "With any luck, you'll get to see it in action".

Ruby was fangirling over the armor and even Yang had to admit it looked cool... and on Fareeha it even looked a little sexy. Lena giggled at Ruby's love for weapons and got an idea.

"Sooo, Ruby... what do you think of my weapons?" Lena asked taking our her pulls pistols.

Ruby looked at them and smiled "Can I hold them?".

"Sure" Lena said handing over her pistoles to the eager young rose "Just be careful with the trigers they are a little-" Ruby accidentally shot someone in the but making them jump in to the sealing "Sensitive...".

"Oops" Ruby said embarrassed before handing the pistols back to Lena.

An announcement plays on the intercom system and Glynda's voice is heard "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately".

"Well time to go" Fareeha said as she and Lena headed to the cliff.

* * *

It was finally time for the initiation to begin. When everyone has arrived, Ozpin began to speak.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest" He said before Glynda Goodwitch stepped up.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today" She said.

"What? Ohhh..." Ruby said not liking this.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon" Ozpin spoke again "So it is in your best interest to be paired with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years".

"What?!" Ruby exclaimed.

Hana and Genji looked at eachother and nodded.

"After you partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest" Ozpin continued "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die".

Fareeha smiled. That should not be to hard with her fire power.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose 1 and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin said.

Jaune raised "Yeah, um, sir?".

"Good! Now, take your position" Ozpin finished.

The others were suddenly being launched out in the forest by the platforms.

Hana smiled at Genji before she was launched. Genji rolled his eyes and was launched as well. Lana smirked, she was so ready.

 **"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!"** She sang as she soared through the air.

Fareeha was then also launched.

While that was going on Jaune was still talking to Ozpin "Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question. So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?".

"No. You will be falling" Ozpin answered.

"Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked, feeling more scared by the moment.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy" Ozpin answered calmly.

"Uh-huh... Yeah" Jaune gulps.

At her turn, Yang winks at her younger sister, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies off with a "Woo-hoooooooo!" a second before Ruby joins her.

"So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!..." Jaune asks just when he finally has to get hurled with the cloud of students now making their way down into the forest below under the eyes of the teachers.

Ozpin, for his part, simply takes a sip of his drink and smiles.

* * *

As Genji was falling he dived towards the ground before making some hand signs with his hands **"Rin. Pyou. Tou. Sha. Kai. Jin. Retsu. Zai. Zen!".**

When he was done, green aura covered his body and he landed on the ground in a ninja stance. He stood up and not even a minut latter grimms surrounded him.

"I was hoping for a challenge" He said as he took out his sword.

Elsewhere Hana was falling too but just pressed a button and her backpack activated it's boosters and Hana could safely hover down to the ground. She landed elegantly and smiled "Easy squeezy lemon peasy!".

Lena was soaring right over the treetops, is using her blink to send her through the air further and further, she loved being in the air. She is spinning and laughing with jump, even when she crashes through the leaves of a tree and leaps off two trunks to tumble to the ground and right in the a bush.

Lena pokes her head out and blew of a leaf from her face "Perfect landing!".

Then there was Fareeha who just used her armors thrusters and lands on the ground and looked around only to see Lena in the bush "Hi there".

Lena salutes "Hello, partner!".

Fareeha shakes her head but smiles anyway.

Back with Genji who had made short work of the grimm. He was about to put away his sword until someone jumped on to his back "Hello big bro!".

Genji chuckled "Good to see you made it Hana".

"Aww! You finished the game without me" Hana whined as she looked at the dead grimm.

"Don't worry Hana" Genji said as he began to walk with Hana still on his back "I'm sure there will be a boss battle soon".

"I'll hold you to that bro!" Hana said.

With that, they had found their partners for the rest of their school years. And things would be an adventure from now on.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Emerald Forest.**

After landing in the forest, Ren is soon ambushed by a King Taijitu in a small grassy clearing, which he senses beforehand with the help of his Aura.

Approaching from behind, the King Taijitu slithers around Ren and gathers itself in front of him, before making two large strikes with its head. Ren avoids the first and blocks the second, sending him sliding a good distance. The snake-like Grimm immediately coils itself around Ren, prompting the Huntsman-in-training to draw StormFlower.

As the King Taijitu continues to coil around him in an attempt to smother him, Ren leaps upwards and narrowly escapes the snake's efforts. While in midair, he fires many rounds from his weapon, and when the Grimm retaliates, he kicks it in the face.

As the Grimm starts to get up from the hit, Ren closes in and cuts it with one of the blades on StormFlower. Managing to get up anyways, the King Taijitu gains some distance before making a fast charge at Ren. Ren jumps over the strike, which was so fierce the impact zone began to splinter and crumble. Using the momentum from his jump, Ren lands on the King Taijitu's head, impaling it with both bladed ends of StormFlower.

The white end of the King Taijitu becomes active, and strikes at Ren, forcing him to gain distance. Both heads of the King Taijitu become active, and move in concert to attempt to kill Ren. Using their smooth scales as a makeshift slide, Ren moves around the coiled mess, dodging where necessary and getting off plenty of shot's with his pistols.

Eventually, the white head finds an opening and hits Ren out of the air, also causing him to drop StormFlower. Immediately following up, the black head dives at Ren with its mouth open. Projecting his Aura as a shield, Ren manages to block the King Taijitu's charge.

Grasping at the fangs in the Grimm's open mouth, he tears both fangs right out of their sockets. Despite its pain, the black head attempts another charge at Ren, but he easily dodges and stabs one of the fangs into the King Taijitu's eye. Swiftly, Ren deals a vicious palm strike, presumably charged with Aura, to the fang in the creature's eye. The force is so great that the fang acts like a bullet, surging through the King Taijitu's skull, utterly destroying it and effectively killing the black side. He then dashes toward the white end.

Ren is triumphant, with the other end of the Grimm down as well. Ren stands atop of the body of his enemy, sliding the weapons into his sleeves and brushing them off before a strange, animal-like noise is heard above him twice. He looks up and meets the upside-down eyes of Nora.

Ren chuckles "I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like".

In response, Nora gives her friend a "Boop!" on the nose, causing him to smile.

* * *

Professor Ozpin is watching the students on his Scroll at the Beacon Cliffs when Glynda walks up behind him, holding her own tablet "The last pair has been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy... I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Nither can I see Genji Shimato and Hana Song get along either. Still, they're probably better off than Miss Nikos".

"Mmmm..." Was Ozpin's simple reply

"I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes" Glynda said before turning back to Ozpin "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?... Professor Ozpin?".

Ozpin doesn't answer, watching his tablet with a contemplating interest as it shows the footage of Ruby Rose sitting in the grass and picking stray leaves while her "partner" Weiss Schnee walks in random directions. He had a feeling alot of the new students would change the school in more ways than one.

* * *

In the forest Genji and Hana were walking through the bushes and trees. Hana was making strange noises with her mouth and it was beginning to get on Genji's last nerve and he suddenly stopped, causing his firend to pump in to him.

"Would you be quiet! I'm trying to concentrate!" Genji snapped.

"We have been walking non stop for almost half an hour now. I'm getting bored and we have no clue where the temple is" Hana argued.

"I just need a few minuts of silence to use my sences to scan the forest and locate the temple that way, now hush!" Genji said before he began to focus on the area...

But then Hana suddenly called out when she found an old penny "See a penny pick it up! All day long you'll have good luck!".

But then she shrunk back when she felt a deadly aura from her friend. Genji towered over her and then...

 ***Genji CHOP!***.

Genji was back to concentrating while Hana was whimpering on the ground with her hands on her now sore head.

After a few moments Genji was finally done "This way".

The two friends continues on while Hana was still rubbing her head.

* * *

Elsewhere Lena and Fareeha were also looking for the temple... well Lena was blinking all over the place "Nothing here. Nothing there. Not here either. Yup, we're lost".

"We are not lost, we just have not found the relic yet" Fareeha said as she looked around for any grimm.

"Did Ozpin even mentio what the relic is?" Lena asked.

"No he did not, but I'm sure we'll know when we see it" Fareeha answered.

"You really are not one for small talk are you?" Lena asked

Fareeha sighed "I'm from Atlas, most people there are not people you want to talk with, and spending so much time with people like that tends to have a bad effect on your social life".

Lena was silent for a moment before she smiled "Well then I just need to teach you after this whole thing is over. In time you will be talking to people all around the school and maybe even get a lover along the way".

Fareeha blushed at the last part "I've never dated anyone before. I don't think I will be good at it".

Lena smirked "We just have to wait and see".

They heard growls, they quickly got their weapons out as a large gorilla grim walked out. It pounded it's chest and roared.

Lena and Fareeha looked at each other and nodded. Lena blinked around the beast and fired alot of barrages at it, the grimm got angry and managed to grab her. But Fareeha dashed forward and rammed her shoulder in to it's chest, sending it in to a tree and then she took out her rocket launcher and shot it.

It was an direct hit but the monster was not done yet and jumped and her. But Fareeha used her semblance to throw it over her, making it crash head first in to the ground. When it got up Lena was on it's head and put a bomb in it's face and blinked away. A few seconds latter the bomb exploded and the head of the beast was gone.

"Was that a bomb? Where did you even keep it?" Fareeha asked.

"You don't want to know" Lena answered.

After that they both decided to continue onwards.

* * *

From the forest, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna step out into a clearing that reveals the circular stone temple, broken and decrepit but for the platforms around its inside, holding several black and gold objects.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked.

Blake gives Yang an incredulous look and heads down the hill, her partner following. They walk across the floor and observe the items on each pedestal, now shown to be familiar shapes.

Blake looks at a black king, confused "Chess pieces?".

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here" Yang pointed out.

"Well, I guess we should pick one" Blake said.

* * *

Lena and Fareeha walked into a clearing and saw a small lake. There was a rock a bit out that had a shining jewel on it. Lena gasped and smiled.

"I think we found the relic" She said and blinked over to it and began to pull it "I think it's stuck. Come on relic. Get lose so we can go".

Fareeha was in deep thought, something was not right here.

* * *

Back at the temple, Yang approaches one of the relics "Hmmmm... How about a cute little pony?.

Blake smirked "Sure".

They walk towards each other to the center of the temple floor and Yang spoke "That wasn't too hard!".

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find" Blake said and they share a smile.

"Maybe not for you" They look and saw Genji and Hana step out of the forest.

"Oh, hello Genji" Blake said almost sounding shy.

"Good to see you again Blake. So these are the relics?" Genji asked.

"Looks like they are" Yang answered.

* * *

Back with Lena and Fareeha who suddenly gasped "Lena no! That is not the relic!".

"Huh?" Lena said confused until the rock she was on rose a little from the water and glared daggers at her making her gulp "Ummm... good morning, nice outside today right?".

The monster roared.

Moments latter Fareeha ran through some trees as a massive Crocodile grimm burst through them roaring and shaking it's head with Lena still on it's head.

"Help! Whoa. HEY HEY HEY! Why?! Fareeha! He-e-e-elp!" Lena screamed "WHOAAAAAAAA!".

Fareeha aimed her rocket launcher and growled "Lena get of! I can't get a clear shot!".

"What do you think I've been trying!?" Lena snapped before getting thrown of and hit Fareeha making them land in a rather awkward position "You got nice eyes".

"Get of me you-" Fareeha began before she saw the Crocodile grimm's tail come towards them.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"** Both girls shouted as they flew through the air.

* * *

Back at the temple the group looked around when they heard something. Hana was really confused.

"What is going on?" Hana asked.

Before anyone could answer they heard the sounds of screams they looked up and then a crash was heard as Lena and Fareeha crashed landed. Lena was on top and sat up on Fareeha's chest.

"Ow... that hurt" She said rubbing her head before looking around "Fareeha! We made it!".

"Fantastic" Fareeha said sarcastically "You complete idiot! How could you not have been more careful?!".

"Hey it's not my fault! How was I supposed to know it was a water grimm?" Lena argued.

"You would have known if you had taken a moment to think and analyse the situation, instead of jumping straight into danger without a moment's thought!" Fareeha said.

"Well sooorrryyy soldier woman. But things like that don't come so easily to those who don't live in a military kingdom" Lena snapped.

"Why you little!" Fareeha was ready to punch Lena until a muffled sound was heard under them.

"If you are done arguing, could you please get of me!" The two girls jumped up, revealing Genji who was lying spread out in the crater they created when they landed.

 **"Genji!"** Both Hana and Blake said as they helped him up.

"You ok?" Hana asked her friend.

"Sure, I think I only shattered 4 ribs and broke my spine... but other than that I'm just fine" Genji answered weakly.

Jaune's scream is suddenly heard and Yang turns towards the direction of its source "Some girl is in trouble! Guys, did you hear that?".

Blake doesn't answer, staring at something in the sky.

* * *

At a cave entrance, Pyrrha Nikos rushes out right before a scorpion monster crashes through the hole, roaring and waving its grass-encrusted claws as Jaune hangs from the stinger, calling from help and continuing to scream "Help! Whoa-ah-ah-ah-ah! Why?! Pyrrha! He-e-e-elp! Pyrrha, this is not the relic! It's not! Do something!

Pyrrha holds her weapon in front of the creature "Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let-" Before she can finish, the Grimm hurls its tail back and launches a still-screaming Jaune across the forest as she watches in dismay "... go".

She turns back to the scorpion as it continues to snap its claws at her, and she smiles embarrassingly before turning and rushing away in a burst of green leaves.

* * *

Blake is still staring at something above them, but Yang is focused on the forest "Guys, did you hear that? What should we do?".

Finally, the faint-but-growing-louder scream of "Heads uuuuuuuup!" is heard when Ruby falls from the sky.

 **.**

 **Ok I only put the Ren vs King Taijitu for 2 reasons. 1: It was awesome and 2: I was to make the chapter go at least beyond 2k words** **.**

 **Please Tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Players and Pieces.**

"Heads uuuuuuuup!" Ruby yells as she falls towards the group. But just as Ruby is about to hit the ground, Jaune comes flying through the air and crashes into Ruby, knocking her off course and sending them both into a tree to the left of where the others are standing.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked.

"I..." Yang began, but before she can continue, several crashing noises are heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Bear grimm comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its rider.

The rider was non other than Nora "YEEEE-HAAAAW!" She cheers before she rolls off of the creature's back, then gets up and groans, saddened "Awwww... It's broken"

As she observes the carcass Ren comes up next to her breathing heavily "Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again" He says before he looks up again and notices that his partner has run off again, and looks around frantically.

"Oooohh..." Nora says before she suddenly grabs a chess piece, and then starts dancing and singing with the chess piece "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!".

"NORA!" The boy suddenly yells, making Nora stop what she's doing.

She salutes, dropping the relic into her hand before saying "Coming, Ren!" Then skips off to her friend.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

"I..." Yang begins before being interrupted again as a screech is heard from their right, and Pyrrha Nikos comes onto the scene as the scorpion creature uproots entire trees in its chase after her.

Pyrrha narrowly dodges its giant claws and keeps on running. Then Ruby jumps down form the tree.

"Ruby!" Yang said happily.

"Yang!" Ruby response excitedly as she raises her arms as if to give her sister a hug.

"Nora!" Nora says as she suddenly comes between the two and knocking them off-balance in surprise and completely ruins the heartwarming reunion.

The scorpion Grimm continues to follow Pyrrha as she runs.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked.

"Could you please stop pointing out the obvious?!" Fareeha said feeling a little annoyed.

Yang growls and erupts in a small burst of fire, eyes flashing red "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!".

Two seconds pass as Yang is trying to cool down. Then the boy named Ren ran over to a ditzy Nora, as others are looking up.

"Umm... Yang?" Ruby says as she tugs on her sister's sleeve and points up.

Up above, Weiss is revealed to be hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belongs to a gigantic bird Grimm.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss calls down.

"I said jump!" Ruby retorts.

"She's gonna fall" Blake points out

"She'll be fine" Ruby assured.

"She's falling" Ren said bluntly.

Weiss falls from the sky but then Hana activates the boosters on her back-pack. She flies up and catches Weiss mid air.

"Nice of you to drop in Weiss" Hana said as they slowly hovered down to the ground.

"Oh, ummmm... thanks" Weiss said as Hana put her down, said girl only smiled.

Pyrrha suddenly lands in front of the others feet.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang says sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said before letting out a battle cry and rushes towards the Grimm.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang calls after her.

Ruby, still screaming, fires Crescent Rose and charges at the oncoming Death Stalker. When the two meet, the Grimm swipes Ruby away and she is knocked back.

Ruby gets up slowly "D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!"

Ruby turns back to the monster and shoots it in the skull, running away from it and sheathing her scythe as the Death Stalker now goes after her. However the bird grimm came back and fired a large amount of feathers towards her pinning her cape to the ground.

Genji heard something, he looked and gasped when he saw the massive crocodile grimm force it's way through the trees "An Blood Bath! What is it doing so far away from the water?".

"It must have followed us here" Lena said.

The Blood Bath got closer and Genji scanned the area until he saw something and placed a hand on Fareeha's shoulder "Fareeha the cliff".

Fareeha looked to where he was pointing and smirked "Good eye".

She fired a rocket at the cliff and it crumbled, burying the Bloodbath under a lot of rock. Though they knew it would take alot more than that to stop it.

"That will not hold it for long. Any ideas?" Fareeha asked before Weiss and Ruby came back.

The Nevermore was still flying over them while roaring.

"Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked.

Weiss stepped up and said "Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us" the heroes stare at the relics.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs" Ruby said earning an approving nod from Weiss "There's no point in fighting these things".

"Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune said smiling.

"Pick your battles and avoid pointless fights. That does seeme like the best option" Genji agreed "Let's just pick a relic and get going".

Genji and Fareeha picked a piece that looked just the same, they gave eachother a nod and they along with the rest finally began to head back to the cliff to complete the trail as The Bloodbath was getting out from under the boulders.

* * *

The group is heading out of the forest and into another abandoned series of structures as the bird grimm follows them from the air. They spread out when it passes above, concealing themselves behind some of the stone blocks with their allies as it perches on a high column and caws.

"Well, that's great!" Yang said in annoyance.

Then the Death Stalker burst onto the scene.

"Ah, man, run!" Jaune yelled.

The group emerges from their hiding spots and causing the Nevermore to rise up into the air.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren called out to his partner.

Nora obliges, running out from her block and jumping through the feather projectiles before reaching behind her and launching several heart-topped shells from her grenade launcher, bursting into pink electricity when they hit the bird, and causing it to retreat.

She is unaware of the Death Stalker rushing up behind her until Blake and Ren perform a cross-slash with their blades against its shell. Weiss lands next to Nora so she can create a jumping platform beneath them and leap to safety while Blake and Ren are now being chased.

As Genji, Hana, Lena and Fareeha were running The Bloodbath suddenly jumped out from the forest and slide to a halt in front of them, blocking their path and roared loudly and for Hana who had sensitive ears, that was very painful.

"Ah bullocks!" Lena said getting her pulse pistols out.

"We are not getting anywhere until we take that thing out!" Fareeha declared holding her rocket launcher.

"Agreed. Lena destract it! Fareeha attack it from above to keep it of balance. I will try to find a weak spot" Genji ordered. The otheres looked at him for several moments before they smirked.

"Sir yes sir!" Lena said before blinking closer to The Bloodbath and fired at it to make it keep it's atention on her.

"You are a natural!" Fareeha said before flying into the air and shot The Bloodbath in the head, making it shake it's head like it had been punched really hard.

"What about me?" Hana asked "Don't you dare tell me to stay out of this fight or I swear to god I will-".

"Hana!" Genji interrupted "This is the boss battle. It's time to bring out the upgrade".

Hana's eyes lit up "Really!?".

"Don't waste it" Genji ordered taking his sword out.

Hana smirked, she had been waiting a long time to properly test it. She pressed a button and then two legs formed out of her back-pack. The legs lifted her of the ground as more of a machine formed around her soon she was inside something and two control levers came out and Hana grabbed them.

Hana smiled as she was now inside her belowed mech. Those who saw the transformation where in awe.

"That. Is... AWESOME!" Lena screamed until she was forced to dodge an attack from the grimm.

"Let's do this!" Hana said as she and Genji joined the fight.

Hana flew around with her mech unleashed a barrage of shots at The Bloodbath while Genji jumped on to it and ran across its back, slicing away at it's back with his sword. He then jumped of it and threw some shurikens in to it's face. While he and Hana did all that, Lena and Fareeha were keeping up their own attack.

But even their combined assult was not enough. The large grimm seemed more annoyed than injured. It roared and rolled across the ground to get rid of it's attackers. The group where forced to jump back and re-gather themselves.

"This is not working! Your attacks are barely scratching it!" Fareeha said.

Genji tried to think of something until Hana suddenly flew forward "HANA!".

Hana used her mech to jump high in to the air and far above The Bloodbath **"Nerf this!"**.

Using the boosters Hana spun around like a drill as the feet of her mech slammed into the grimm's head. The large beast roared in pain trying to shake Hana of. In the end it succeeded and then hit Hana's mech with it's large tail.

Hana was sent flying across the ground making Genji almost panic "HANA!".

The mech skidded to a halt and Genji rushed over to help his friend along with Fareeha and Lena. They reached the meck and saw Hana was not injured, she was simply coughing a little.

"You ok?" Genji asked.

"I'm fine. That was awesome!" Hana said happily only for Genji to flick her forehead.

"Don't ever do that again!" He snapped until Lena poked his shoulder.

"Genji, look" Genji looked where Lena was poiting and saw a crack in the Bloodbath's head armor.

"That's it!" Genji said "Everyone! Pour it on!".

With that order they began to attack the grimm with all they had. Lena blinked out of the way of it's powerful jaws and landed on it's head. She took out her last bomb and put it on the crack and jumped off as it exploded, making the crack grow.

After that Fareeha unleashed several missiles and used her semblance to guide them in to the crack, blowing up a hole in The Bloodbath's armor.

All the attacks was enough to drive it near the edge of the cliff to the point it's tail and back legs was hanging of it. During that time Genji had focused a lot of energy in to his sword. It was time to end this.

"Fareeha, throw me!" Genji ordered.

Fareeha cought on right away and used her semblance to lift him up and threw him over The Bloodbath's head. Genji was dropped down and with a battle cry he rammed his sword right into the massive grimm's head. It let out a small painful sound before it's eyes lost it's light.

Genji felt the grimm move and hurried to jump of and The Bloodbath fell down the cliff and hit the ground below... after a few moments it began to disolve.

Genji was breathing hard from the ordeal and the three girls walked up next to him and looked down at the dead grimm.

"Now that... was what I call a great achivement!" Lena said happily.

"One hell of a initiation" Fareeha agreed.

Hana's mech went back to it's back-pack formed and she smiled and Genji who smiled back under his mask. Only one thing left to do.

* * *

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark" Ozpin began as the screen of the auditorium shows each of their profiles as the boys are lined up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin continues "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!"

The audience gives one more wave of ovation, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR. Led by... Jaune Arc!" Ozpin announced

Jaune was shocked "Huh? L-Led by...?"

"Congratulations, young man" Ozpin said.

A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her 'fine leader' is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long" Ozpin motions over the four as they stand before him "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!".

Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister.

"I'm so proud of you!" She said happily.

"And finally. Lena Oxton, Genji Shimada, Hana Song and Fareeha Amari. You retrieved the white guardian piece. You will work as Team GHLF, lead by... Genji Shimada!" Ozpin finished.

Genji was surprised by this, he did not expect to become a leader at all. He was not even sure if he was ready for such an responsibility. But then Hana jumped up and hugged him.

"Congratulations brother!" She said happily.

"After your display of leadership in that battle, I am confident you will be a worthy leader" Fareeha said patting Genji on the back.

"Lead us to victory Ninja dude!" Lena giving Genji a punch on the shoulder.

Genji could not help but to smile at their support... but then 'Hold on... I'm leading a team with three girls... AND I AM THE ONLY BOY ON THE TEAM!'.

In that moment Genji was 100% sure... what ever gods that created the world... hated him.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think of the chapter, every review would be appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Before you read the chapter, there are 2 things I need to tell you.**

 **1: To answer some questions, NO Genji will not have a Harem in this story. I will even confirm that he will not even be together with anyone from his Team.**

 **2: I'm aware that this chapter will spark some questions, but I will tell you all most of those questions will be answered in future chapters.**

 **Now with that out of the way, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **First day.**

After the teams had been formed, the students were on their way to their new dorms. Team RWBY, Team JNPR and of course the rather... unique Team GHLF, walked along the outside of the school to get to their rooms. Genji was looking down durring the whole walk.

"Come on brother, it's not that bad" Hana said with a teasing smile.

"Try being the only girl on a team of guys then you can come talk to me!" Genji half snapped as the whole situation was really humiliating for him.

The 3 girls he was going to lead for the next 4 years laughed a little. Lena almost told him she was lesbian so he did not need to worry about her, but decided against it since she was not sure about the other's views on that.

"Well so you are the next generation of warriors. I expected nothing less" Came a strong voice. They looked and saw a tall man... really tall! He was at least 7'4 with a very muscular build. He looked to be in his early 60's, he had white hair and a white beard.

Before anyone could even speak, Nora screamed at the top of her lungs **"GRANDPA!"**.

Nora rushed, then jumped and then wrapped her arms around his neck in a strong hug. The old man smiled warmly and hugged her back with his large arms, it was a true family hug.

"Good to see you again my little thunder strike. I knew you would pass the test with no problem" The old man said warmly while petting Nora's head then he looked at the others "Greetings young warriors, my name is **Reinhardt Wilhelm** and as this young thunder strike might have allowed the world to know, I'm her grandfather and one of the teachers here at Beacon academy".

"It's a honor to meet you sir" Genji said respectfully.

"It's been a long time" Ren said with a friendly smile, knowing fully well who Reinhardt was.

"To long I must say" Reinhardt said as he finally put Nora done and gave her a pat on her head, making her giggle "I'm looking forward to see you all grow. My time is almost over, and I'm sure you all will be worthy to carry on Beacon's legacy".

They all smiled at him. After a short talk he walked away and Nora rejoined her team.

"Soo... that was your grandfather huh?" Jaune asked feeling a little intimidated by how big that guy was.

"Yup! My big and strong grandpa. He thought me everything I know, and he is the toughest old man there is!" Nora said proudly.

"I guess that scary strong is a family trait" Hana said.

"Indeed. Let's head to our room, it's getting late and we need our rest for the first day tomorrow" Genji said and the others agreed and they headed to their dorms.

* * *

In the Team GHLF dorm, Genji was washing of in the bathroom. Luckily the dorm had 2 bathrooms so he did not need to worry about the girls. He looked in the mirror and saw his reflection and his dragon birth mark. He was thinking about how his life led him here and about the one who helped him find inner peace.

 _ **Flash back.**_

Genji stood in the middle of a ring, eyes closed and sword ready. It was time for a test of speed and skills, and he needed to pass this test or he will not be able to move forward.

"Are you ready Genji?" A voice spoke from above.

Ganji raised his sword "I'm ready master!".

Then out of nowhere a glowing ball came flying but it was easily deflected by Genji sword, but then two more glowing balls came towards him. Genji kept on blocking and avoiding the attacks, but one cought him in the knee, forcing him of balance until he was struck by several of the glowing balls until he fell on his kness while clutching his stomach.

"That will be all for today" Said the voice from before as the owner floated down to Genji who punched the ground in anger "I know the doubts that plague you. But you need to let go of your anger and pain. We walk in harmony, my student".

"I don't think I will ever be ready master..." Genji said.

"The loss of your brother wounded you deeply my young student. But the time has come for you to heal" The master said and placed a hand on Genji's shoulder "After all, you got someone else to look after now".

Genji looked up and saw his adopted sister Hana in the distance. She was talking with the other masters who seemed to enjoy her company. Genji smiled at the scene before he stood up.

"Her loss was even greater than mine" Genji said.

"She is indeed wounded. But she is also slowly healing" The master said "Remember my student: Walk in harmony. Open your mind. Be one with the universe. A closed mind is already defeated. A disciplined mind is your most dependable ally. And a warrior's greatest weapon... is patience".

Genji bows to him "I will never forget... **Master Zenyatta** ".

 _ **End of Flash back**_.

 _'Master... you made me who I am. And I will never forget your teaching, and never again shall I reject your wisdom'_ Genji thought before walking back to the bed room.

He saw his team were already in bed. He walked up to Hana who was sleeping peacefully, he removed some hair from her face. She was the only family he had left now, and he would do his best to carry the burden that was just placed on his shoulders... a burden he never asked for or wanted.

He sighed and went to his own bed and fell asleep.

* * *

"GOOOOOOOOD MORNING TEAM!" Genji jumped and fell of his bed thanks to the loud voice of his teammate. Genji got up and glared only to cover his eyes in a mere second.

"For the love of god Lena, put on some pants!" He snapped as Lena stood on her bed in only a short T-Shirt and blue pantise.

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud Genji. It's our first day as official students of Beacon! It's time for excitment!" Lena said while dancing around a little.

"I think I've seen enough already" Genji mumbled before Hana got out of her bed.

"Come on bro, what's the matter? You and I always used to take baths together when we-" Hana was cut of when a pillow hit her in the face.

"Just get dressed so we can get ready for class" Genji ordered sounding very annoyed.

Fareeha chuckled dressed only in black underwear, making Genji wounder if these girls had any shame "I guess it's nice to know you are not a play boy or perv Genji".

As ther girls FINALLY wnet to get dressed in their school uniforms Genji let out a deep sigh.

"I'm leading a team of idiots..." He said while rubbing his eyes.

The team went to class and took their seats. They waited for about 5 minutes until a woman walked in earning a collective gasps from the students. The woman was unbelievably beautiful. she had blonde hair and gorgues looking face Lena was almost drulling, she was an angel! She must be an angel.

"Good morning students. I am **Angela Ziegler**. Head of teaching aura healing here in Beacon" The woman named Angela said "I'm looking forward to teaching all of you".

 _'Marry me!'_ Lena thought with a blush.

Angela spoke again "Now who wants to tell me about Aura healing?".

Hana raised her hand earning a nod from from the teacher "Aura can be used to block fatal attacks and heal minor wounds. Allowing us to keep on fighting alot longer than any normal human could".

"Nice one bat head. Maybe you have a small brain after all for an animal that is" Came a very arrogant and anoying voice of non other than Cardin Winchester.

Genji growled at that racist comment and was about to say something but Angela beat him to it "Congratulations Mr. Winchester, you just broke a new Beacon record by getting detention on the first day!".

Cardin growled in annoyance while Hana smiled at Angela who smiled back before she continued the lesson "Hana was right. But aura can do so much more with proper training. I spent years mastering my healing, and I've managed to come up with a way to heal from fatal injuries".

That caught the students attention and they listened closely. The rest of the lesson went well and when it was over the sudents, minus Cardin, left the class room. Genji and his team walked together while Lena was jumping in her steps.

"Angela is so smart and gorgeous! She reminds me about my mother" She said happily.

"How so?" Fareeha asked.

"Smart, beautiful, and a heart of pure gold. Just like my mom" Lena said.

"Well it's good to see you are having a good time Lena. Hopefully you will remember to not wake everyone up before you get dressed" Genji said.

"Are you still pissy about that?" Fareeha asked "You know most guys would kill to be in your position".

"Well I am not most guys then now am I! I never wanted to be the leader and I would give it up to someone else in a heartbeat if I could!" Genji said before walking away from his team.

The 3 girls were a little shocked by Genji's outburst. They never expected he was so against being team leader. Hana was worried about the team now. If their leader was willing to lead them and her brother being so displeased with the team... then how on earth would they ever become huntsman and huntresses?.

Genji sighed as he stopped and leaned on a wall. He should not have done that. He overreacted and this was against his masters teachings. Still why was he selected to be leader? Fareeha was stronger than him and Lena was faster and Hana was smarter... why him?.

"Hmm... Now that didn't seem to go very well" Came the voice of Ozpin. Genji looked and saw him talking to Ruby.

Ruby was looking doubtful, even on the verge of tears "Is she right? Did you make a mistake?".

Ozpin laughed slightly "That remains to be seen".

Genji was confused and so was Ruby "What do you mean?".

"I mean, it's only been one day. Ruby... I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them" Ozpin said as he leans in so he can look more directly at Ruby "Do you?".

Ruby did not answer and Genji was just listening.

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?" Ozpin said.

Ruby looks thoughtful with Ozpin's words, then smiles at him. Genji was begining to understand now. It takes more the power to be a leader, you need to have the heart for it. And Like his master told him. And a warrior's greatest weapon... is patience.

Ozpin turns his back on Ruby, still talking to her "You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it. That goes for you too Genji".

Genji was no surprised that Ozpin knew he was there. He looked at Ruby who looked back at him... then both smiled at each other and nodded. Both understanding what to do now.

* * *

It was now night time and Genji returned to the dorm "Girls..." They looked at him "I wanted to apologise for how I acted earlier. I was so distracted by doubt that I didn't realise that everything happens for a reason. But I promise I will do my best to be the leader you all deserves".

The girls looked at each other and then they smiled at him, Fareeha was the first to speak "Then we will do our best to be worthy of your leadership".

"Yes sir, we got your back!" Lena said happily.

Hana giggled "Now that is my big brother!".

Genji smiled at his team. His life sure has gotten interesting.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A little talk.**

A few weeks has passed since Team GHLF was formed. Genji was slowly but surely adjusted to his role as team leader and the 3 girls had shown to be quite a challenge to lead. Genji had known Hana for his whole life so he was more than used to her childish personality. As for his other two teammates... Well Lena took some time getting used to, she was by far the most energetic of the team and the most talkative. Having said that, she is also always happy and her positive nature makes sure there is no boring moment in the team. As for Faareha... she is a little hard to read, she had a very powerful will and a strong sence of justice... but she seems destracted by something, something she has not been willing to share.

Lena was currently taking a shower while Genji had just finished getting dressed and woke up Hana who groaned "Come on mom... 5 more minutes".

Genji felt a short heart ache when she said mom, remembering what happened "Not if you wish to have breakfast before class".

Hana opened her eyes "Oh sorry Genji... I'm up now".

"Good, becuse you're in charge of waking up Fareeha this time" Genji said.

"What? Why me?" Hana demanded.

"Because last time I tried she threw me out the window. I'm still spitting out dirt from the crash landing. So excuse me if I wish to keep a safe distance from her during the mornings" Genji said calmly before making his way to the door "I'll be waiting outside".

Hana sighed and wallked up to her much taller teamate "Fareeha, time to wake up..." Fareeha did not respond and Hana sighed and was about to shake her shoulder until she noticed something sticking out of Fareeha's desk.

Curious Hana took it out and saw it was a picture. The picture showed a young woman with her hands on a little girl's shoulders. The woman was really beutiful and looked alot like-.

"What are you doing?" Fareeha suddenly asked making Hana jump and she began to ramble until Fareeha snatched the picture from her "Don't poke around in other people's stuff!".

"Sorry..." Hana said a little taken aback by Fareeha surprisingly hostile tone, Hana hesitated for a moment until she asked "That little girl in the picture... was that you?".

"Yes..." Fareeha said as she sat up in her bed and placed her feet on the floor once again revealing her black bra and panties, a sight a lot of boys and even some girls would kill to see.

Hana hesitated again but then asked the bigger question "Then... that woman is your mother?".

"She is" Fareeha answered as stood up and grabbed a towel for her own shower.

"I'm sure she's very proud of you" Hana said trying to lighten the mood.

"Maybe. I only wished she was here to tell me that herself!" Fareeha said and entered the bathroom the moment Lena was done.

Lena looked confused "Did something happen?"

Hana did not answer.

Inside the bathroom Fareeha stood under the shower, the warm water ran over her skin as she leaned against the wall with one hand. She sighed, it had been 10 years now... 10 years... it was killing Fareeha not to know what happened and why her mother had been missing for so long.

"Mom... where are you?" Fareeha asked silently.

She stepped out of the shower and wiped away the moisture from the mirror and looked at her reflection. Many used to tell her she looked alot like her mother and in a way she did... but then she saw another woman in the mirror, a woman with blue skin and Piercing yellowish gold eyes.

Fareeha let out a loud gasp as she backed away from the mirror and her back hit the wall. She was breathing hard and looked around to see she was still alone. She placed a hand on her face.

Another thing that did not fade after 10 years.

* * *

In the the Beacon Academy auditorium stage the students watched a match between Jaune and Cardin Winchester.

Jaune was leaning on his weapon in exhaustion. He looks at Cardin, who laughs at his opponent's tiredness, and Jaune gathers his strength to charge forward and swing his blade at Cardin, only for him to jump out of the way. Jaune looks back, surprised, as Cardin's mace sends Jaune's shield - and himself - flying back.

Now only armed with his sword, Jaune continued to try and attack, but is blocked by the mace's hilt. Their weapons locked, Cardin forces himself up, towering over a struggling Jaune.

"This is the part where you lose" Cardin sneered

"Over my dead-!" Jaune is cut short as Cardin knees him in the gut, making Jaune drop his sword and fall to the ground in pain.

Cardin raises his mace and is about to slam it down on a worried Jaune just when the buzzer rings, the lights come back on.

"Cardin, that's enough!" Glynda said.

Cardin relents and walks away as she comes onto the stage, tapping her tablet.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." Glynda turns her head to look at the losing warrior as he pulls out a smaller tablet with his low, blinking stats and that of his entire team "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?".

"Speak for yourself..." Cardin mumbled, however Hana heard him and gave him a glare. She hated people like him.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" Glynda said causing Yang to punch the air in anticipation; Weiss, shaking her fists with an excited smile; and Ruby to shake her entire body with enthusiastic energy while squealing softly.

As for Team GHLF. Lena was shaking with excitement while stomping her feet in the floor. Hana being the competitive girl she is was slightly bouncing in her seat. Fareeha smirked with her fist raised and Geni was simply smiling at the thought of facing new worthy opponents.

* * *

Later in the dining hall Team GHLF along with Team RWBY and Team JNPR were listening to Nora who was telling them a story.

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..." Nora began.

"It was day." Ren corrected.

Nora "We were surrounded by Ursai..."

Ren "They were Beowolves."

Nora stands up "Dozens of them!".

Ren "Two of 'em".

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora finished earning a small applaud from Lena.

Ren sighs "She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now".

"Maybe it's a dream of the future! I've played alot of games where stuff like that happens" Hana said earning a look from both Genji and Ren that clearly said 'Really..' making her pout "You guys are no fun".

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked Jaune in concern.

Jaune snapps out of his thoughts before turning back toward the rest "Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little... not okay..." Ruby said.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" He said holding up a thumb while laughing nervously until his attention is focused on the members of Team CRDL, standing around a girl with brown rabbit ears jutting from her hair as Cardin and his team laughs at her.

Team GHLF glared at the scene as Lena spoke "Asshole!".

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Pyrrha said

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" Jaune said nervously

"He's a bully" Ruby stated the obvious fact.

"He is an insult to everything a huntsman stands for. A huntsman is supposed to carry themselves with honor and mercy. We don't gang up on our fellow protectors and treat them like trash just because they are a little different. How the hell was he was accepted in to Beacon is beyond me" Genji said in a deadly tone and Blake smiled a little at his words happy that he is opened minded about the faunus.

Jaune scoffs "Oh, please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me".

"Well let's see. He knocks books out of your hands everytime you pass in the hallway" Genji began.

"He makes your shield get stuck in in a doorway so you can't get to class" Lena added

"And don't forget when he put you in a locker and then sends you flying out of the school" Fareeha finished.

Jaune attempts to laugh it off "I didn't land far from the school!".

Genji sighs "You landed in the middle of a beowolf pack. We barely found you in time before you were eaten".

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha said in a caring tone.

"Ooooh!" Nora said as she gets up from the table and presents her diabolical plan with a not-entirely-sane grin "We'll break his legs!".

"Got that from your grandfather?" Hana asked.

"Maybe..." Nora answered remembering when Grandpa Reinhardt told her if someone bullies her, break their legs... just be sure to use a hammer.

"Guys, really, it's fine!" Jaune tried to assure "Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone."

They all looks over as the laughing grows louder, mixed in with cries of pain from the rabbit girl when one of her ears are tugged on by Cardin.

"Ow! That hurts!" The girl cried before she began pleading "Please, stop...".

Hana could not take it anymore, no one messes with a faunus heritage like that, she got up from her seat and shouted "Hey ass head! Let her go!".

Cardin looked at her and smirked "Oh? Batsy wants some too?".

Fareeha got out of her own seat "Try it! I dare you!".

Those words managed to provoke Cardin enough to finally let go of the rabbit girl's ear "Are you trying to pick a fight?".

"Maybe I am!" Fareeha said as she walked away from her table "Unless you are to scared to pick on someone your own size".

"Fareeha stop! It's not worth it!" Ruby said in slight panic.

Fareeha ignored the young leader and kept her arms crossed while having a glaring contest with Cardin. Cardin was about to walk up and punch her until a hand grabbed his arm.

The others looked and saw a tall boy glaring down at Cardin "You would raise your hand against a girl? Disgraceful".

The boy procceded to lift Cardin up and throw him in to a nearby trash can. Everyone where shocked by what just happened as the rest of Team CRDL rushed to check on their leader.

Fareeha looked at the boy and said "Ummm... thanks for the help. But I could have taken him".

The boy chuckled "I have no doubt about that. But he bullied by teammate so it was personal".

"I understand" Fareeha said.

The boy offered a hand "The name is **Yatsuhashi Daichi** second-year student. It was very brave of you to stand up to that bully".

Fareeha could not help but to slightly blush at the compliment and shook his hand "Fareeha Amari and thank you Yatsuhashi".

The tall boy just smiles and walks away with the rabbit girl following him. Fareeha stood still for a moment before smiling herself. That guy was strong. Maybe she could challenge him to an arm wrestling on day.

* * *

After that ordeal, it was time for the next class. Team GHLF were in a class led by **Professor Winston**. Winston was a large gorilla faunus and the head of tech classes, something Hana was extra in to. He was currently showing of a new invention he made.

"You see young ones. Weapons are a great tool to take out your enemies. But sometimes fire power alone is not enough to win a fight. You need a good defence to block your enemies attacks. And that's where this little device comes in" Winston said "This will create one of those force fields normally used to protect crowds and important ships. Basically a private protection against pretty much anything. Now who wants the honor to turn it on?".

Lena rasied her hand "Me! Me! Me!".

Winston smiled "Ok young Oxton. Do the thing".

Lena jumped down and turned it on and small force field came up making Lena smile widely until suddenly it vanished and a light that said FAIL as the device began beeping a little.

"Strange, it's not supposed to-" Was all Winston got out before it exploded sending him and Lena to the floor.

Everyone was dumbfounded by what just happened. Genji shakes his head while Hana could not help but to chuckle at the mishap and Fareeha did the same.

When the smoke cleared Winston coughed as he got up and Lena was thankful she had a her goggles on "Well it was only a prototype. I will need to look at it a little more closer next time. Well that's all for today students, class dismissed".

* * *

The next class has begun, this time it was a history class with professor Bartholomew Oobleck. He was nice enough, but there was a slight problem.

"This is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War!" Oobleck talked unnaturally fast as he zooms up to the front of the class and the map covered in papers behind his desk "Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." He points at the map of said-area with his stick, then zooms off to the side for a sip of his coffee before appearing in front of the desk "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!"

He zooms around the classroom more, sipping his coffee again before continuing to zoom and talk "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

One student raised his hand. The rabbit girl named Velvet, after a moment, does the same and Hana gave her a sympathetic look.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" Oobleck said before he takes another sip of his coffee "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" A hand is raised "Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle!" Weiss said

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleck asked.

"Hey!" Jaune suddenly said.

Oobleck zoomed over into Jaune's face "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?".

"Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... of the Faunus..." Jaune began as he looks behind Oobleck's focused face at Pyrrha, who coughs and motions to her lips as she gives him the answer "...had over that guy's stuff..." He sees Pyrrha cup her hands around her eyes and goes for the most obvious answer "Uhh... Binoculars!"

While Jaune looks pleased with his answer, the class laughs at him and Oobleck sips his coffee. Pyrrha slaps a hand to hei forehead.

Oobleck zoomed back behind his desk "Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin answered smugly causing Team GHLF to glare at him as Oobleck shakes his head in disapproval.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha commented.

"What? You got a problem?" Cardin asked with a hint of anger.

"No, I have the answer! It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." Pyrrha said making Cardin growl at the correct response.

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Blake finished before she turns to Cardin "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure".

"Who is really the animal here Cardin? You got the brain of a hamster" Lena said high-fiving Ruby

"A huntsman's most powerful weapon is his mind. I think it's time you learn how to use it Cardin" Genji said with a out of character smirk and Blake could not help but to giggle a little.

Cardin however got up from his seat and looked like he was about to go and strangle them but was interrupted by Oobleck.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." When Jaune laughs at his tormentor's embarrassment, Oobleck zoomed up to him "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." Then he takes yet another sip of his coffee "Now! Moving on!".

Jaune groaned and slammed his head on his desk. Making Hana pat his back for to comfort him.

* * *

When class was over Fareeha walked off on her own and went outside to watch the stars. She kept thinking of her mother and where she could be. She took out the picture she's been carrying with her for 10 years. Where was her mother?... And not to mention that ice cold woman. Fareeha could still remember those cold eyes staring at her, the eyes of death.

She did not know how long she looked at it until a voice spoke.

"Fareeha!" Said girl jumped and looked to see Yang behind her "You ok?".

"What are you doing out here Yang?" Fareeha asked.

The blonde brawler just shrugged "I saw you from my dorm window, so I figured I'd come out and see what you are doing".

Fareeha looked at the sky "Just watching the sky. Helps me relax".

Yang sat down next to her "It's pretty that's for sure. Makes you wonther what could be out there".

"Indeed..." Fareeha said as comfortable silence fell over the two girls.

After a minute or so Yang finally asked "That woman is your mother right? She is beautiful".

Fareeha sighed "She's been gone for 10 years. Been looking for her for all that time and found nothing... sometimes I wonther if I will ever see her again".

"Don't give up hope Fareeha. I'm sure she's out there somewhere" Yang said only for Fareeha to give her a small glare.

"How would you know?" She asked.

Yang did not hesitate to answer "You are not the onlyone who is looking for her mother. My mother left me when I was very young and I've been trying to find her for a long time now".

Fareeha gasped before looking guilty "Sorry...".

Yang patted her back "It's ok. Just know if you need someone to talk to about personal stuff, then I'm a great listener".

Fareeha could not help but to smile "Thank you... Yang".

Yang smiled as she got up "Well I'm of to bed. Don't stay out her for to long or you might catch a cold".

Fareeha suddenly stood up as Yang was about to walk away "Yang!..." Said girl stopped and looked at her "Thank you...".

Yang smiled and walked up to Fareeha and gave her a hug making said girl freeze up not expecting it at all, but she soon relaxed as Yang felt really warm. In that moment Fareeha could feel all her worries and stress just wash of her, replaced by a warm and fuzzy feeling that made her feel safer than she's felt in years.

Yang pulled back and smiled "Goodnight Fareeha".

With that Yang walked away and Fareeha could not help but to smile. She really was starting to like it here.

 **.**

 **There you go, a chapter dedicated to Fareeha. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just the way you are.**

Some time had passed since the Cardin incident. Though there was something going on. Jaune has not been himself lately. He was hardly ever seen with his team anymore and had begun to hang out with Cardin. Not to mention that Pyrrha seemed to be very upest about something and that was not like her at all.

Lena was sleeping in her bed... well she was actually tossing and turning in her sleep. She could see it... the blood... the girl in her arms... the girl who would not wake up... Lena wanted her to wake up so badly... but she would not wake up...

"Emily! No! Emily!" Lena said as she sat up in her bed breathing hard and sweat running down her face. She looked around to see her teammates sleeping peacefully in their beds.

Lena sighed as she got out of her bed, put on a pair of pants then her shoes and she left the room. But one of her friends woke up and saw her leave.

Lena walked outside the building for a bit then she suddenly bumped in to someone, causing the person to fall to the floor she looked down and saw "Jaune?!".

"Oh, hi there Lena. It's been awhile" Jaune said.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact it has been a long time" Lena said "What have you been up to love? You've been acting strange lately".

"What do you mean? Nothing is going on. What makes you say that?" Jaune asked nervously.

"You are spending more time with that disgusting jerk Cardin then your own team and the fact Pyrrha seems to be really upset about something. What is going on Jaune?" Lena asked.

Jaune sighed in defeat and said "I was just so tired".

"Tired of what?" Lena asked.

"Of being weak" Jaune said "My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough. When Pyrrha offered to help me, I got mad and said that I don't want help. I was tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I?".

Lena looked at him for severa seconds and then said "Sit!".

"Huh?" Jaune said confused.

"Sit!" Lena said again more forceful. Jaune gulped and sat down on a bench, Lena sat next to him and asked "What happened between you and Pyrrha, Jaune?".

Jaune sighed "I told her the truth... I wasn't really accepted into Beacon... I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy! "I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!".

Lena was silent for a full minut as Jaune looked down. She then finally spoke "You are not the only one who has kept a secret".

Jaune looked at her "What do you mean?".

"I also have a secret I don't like keeping from people. But the reason why is... very personal..." Lena said before she sighed "I will tell you. But you must promise not to tell a soul about this! Not even my team knows yet".

Jaune was silent before he nodded "I promise. And an Arc never goes back on his word".

Lena looked down "I'm... I'm lesbian".

Jaune blinked "What?".

"I'm lesbian!" Lena said a little louder "I don't like boys! I like girls!... And it has caused me alot of hell!".

Jaune was taken aback by her sudden outburst "Easy! I'm not against those who swing the other way. And I like girls too!".

Lena sighed "Sorry... It's just... in my earlier school... when the turth of my sexuality was out... I was bullied every single day! It became so bad that I could not take it anymore so I dropped out of the school and resorted to train myself until I entered Beacon... I did not tell anyone because...".

"You are scared that people would judge you for it just like your old school did..." Jaune finished for her. Lena nodded and Jaune hesitated before asking "Did you ever have a girlfriend?".

Lena smilled sadly "I used to have one... her name was Emily... she was the first girl I fell in love with and the first to return my feelings... I was happy with her. She made me happy... I loved her!".

"Wait. You said 'used to have one'. What happened?" Jaune asked.

Lena looked down "I lost her... and I can never get her back...".

Jaune's eyes became wide with shock. Then he saw Lena try to wipe away tears as she slowly began to cry. Jaune was not sure what to do. But after a few moments he did the only logical thing he could think of.

He gently hugged her and Lena ended up hugging him back and cried on his shoulder as he rubbed her back to comfort her. On a roof top Genji had heard the whole thing.

 _'Looks like all of us has lost something'_ He thought and went back to the dorm.

* * *

Some time later, Glynda was leading Team GHLF, RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL on a field trip through a forest called Forever fall. It was beautiful and was living up to its name since it looked like it was in the middle of the fall season.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so" Glynda explained to the group.

The group stops, which causes Jaune who was carrying a large case with 7 empty glass jars on top, to bump into Cardin. The bully scowls at Jaune, who attempts to feign innocence by whistling tunelessly.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!" Glynda instructed.

While Yang and Ruby smile at one another, Jaune attempts to (noisily) sneak away from Cardin to his team, but the blackmailer sees this and grabs Jaune by the back.

"Come on, buddy - let's go!" He ordered.

Jaune miserably looks up at his team, where Nora and Ren are already walking into the forest depths and Pyrrha is staring sadly at the scene. Dropping his gaze, Jaune turns and follows CRDL, to the disappointment of a sighing Pyrrha before she continues on.

* * *

Later Team CRDL were making themselves as comfortable as possible by leaning on stones, trees, and the ground while Jaune returns to the group with six full jars, setting them down just as he collapsed face-down. The surrounding team gets up in response.

"Hey, great work, Jauney boy! Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" Cardin asked.

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff..." Jaune said cross-eyed and sounded dizzy

"Greeeeat, great, great" Cardin dismissed before asking "So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect 7 jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?'"

"That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes." Jaune said still exhausted

"Well, come with me, and you'll find out." Cardin said causing Jaune to moan and gulp in worry.

* * *

Later the other teams were collecting their own sap. Lena was filling up her jar as Genji suddenly walked up to her "You feeling well Lena?".

Lena looked at her "Yeah I'm fine. Why?".

"You have not been sleeping well recentlly" Genji pointed out making Lena gasp a little before she sighs.

"Just some mild sleeping problems. Nothing to worry about" Lena assured.

Genji shakes his head "Lena, you need to understand we are not just teammates, we are friends. If you even need to talk to someone, just ask us".

Lena was silent for a moment until she smiled "I will. Thanks Green Ninja dude!".

 **Genji CHOP!**

"Told you to never call me that again! Just finish your jars so we can leave" Genji said and walked away, leaving Lena to rub her head.

However perched on a hilltop overlooking the other students, team CRDL plus Jaune who squeezed between Cardin and Russel, peak their heads over the crest and watches everyone.

"Cardin, wh-what's going on?" Jaune asked.

"Payback." Cardin answered while still staring at the unsuspecting group sharply

Jaune widens his eyes in understanding "Pyrrha... Fareeha?" He said as he watches Pyrrha gather more sap from a tree and Fareeha was just talking with Yang "Wh-what are you-?".

Cardin pounds his fist on the ground "That's the girls. Red-haired know-it-all, thinks she's so smart. And that over sized girl who thinks she can make a fool of me. Alright, boys..." He pulls out a buzzing cardboard box with a large "W" written on its sides "Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work."

Russel grabs Jaune by the shoulder, who barely laughs in nervousness.

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things loooove sweets. I'm thinking it's time we teach them a thing or two" Cardin said before getting up.

Cardin offers his hand to Jaune, only to painfully yank him up on his feet and shove the jar's into his grasp.

"And you're gonna do it." He ordered.

"Do what?" Jaune asked.

"Hit them with the sap!" Cardin said before he leans in close to Jaune's face "Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon".

Jaune looks down at the jars of sap in his hands and then up at the four grinning bullies waiting to see what happens. Jaune turns towards the group and aims his throw at an oblivious Pyrrha and Fareeha, trying to steel his nerves and shaking hand to do the deed, but ultimately stops himself for what he's about to do.

"No." Jaune said

"What did you say?" Cardin asked dangerously

"I said... NO!" Jaune yelled before he turns and throws both jars at Cardin, who's breastplate gets covered in sap. However, he just looks at himself and laughs darkly.

"Oh, you've done it now..." Cardin said before his teammates grabs Jaune.

* * *

With the other teams, Hana tried to get her small straw that she had been using to fill her jar with out of the tree. She gave it a hard pull and ended up losing her balance and ended up falling face first in to somehting.

"Ow. At least I landed in something soft" Hana said until she felt and blood freezing glare, she looked up and gasped when she noticed she landed right in Weiss chest "Oh! Sorry Weiss I didn't-".

 **SLAP**.

Hana flew through the air and landed face first in the ground in a awkward position as Weiss was brushing herself of. Then suddenly a loud roar echoed through the forest.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked concerned.

Suddenly, the remaining members of Team CRDL are seen running the other way from the roar through the other students.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Russel shouts in fear.

He runs into Yang accidentally "What?!" She said completely unfazed by his collision, she picks him up by the front of his shirt "Where?".

"There is a giant Ursa back there and It's got Cardin!" Russel said with his hands up.

Pyrrha dropps her jar of sap "Jaune!".

"Hana, Fareeha! You stay and keep an eye out for others! Lena, you're with me!" Genji said. His teammates nods and he along with Lena rushed to find Jaune and Cardin.

Ruby went into leader mode "Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!" Yang and Blake nodded before following the order.

"You two, go with them! There could be more!" Pyrrha told Ren and Nora as she and Ruby activate their weapons and followed the others.

* * *

When they arrived on the scene they saw the Ursa lean over a helpless Cardin, raising its paw and swiping it down... only to be blocked by Jaune's shield. He struggles to defend a stunned Cardin as Weiss lifts her sword as she prepares to go help while Lena aimed her pulse guns only for Genji to put an hand on her arm, stopping her.

"Wait!" Pyrrha said stopping Weiss.

"If we always jump in to save Jaune. How will he lern to defend himself when we're not alone?" Genji said. Lena sighed but decided to trust her leader on this one.

Jaune takes the shield out from the Ursa's paw and slashes at its stomach, causing it to lash out and try to crush him. He rolls out of the way and jumps over its swipe at his feet, but he is unprepared for when it launches a claw at him in midair. He lands far away, yet is immediately back on his feet and charges again. The Ursa knocks Jaune behind it when he tries for a leaping attack, and he looks at the scroll in his shield to find out that his Aura level is in the red. He grows angry again and starts to run at the Ursa as it also begins to dash towards him.

As they are just about to clash, Pyrrha sees that Jaune has left himself completely open to the Ursa's attack, and lifts her hand out to him, gathering dark red energy in her arm. Just as the Ursa is about to hit him, the glow surrounds Jaune shield and makes it lift up to block the swipe. Jaune uses the surprise defensive move to push his shield back up, and swing his blade right through the Ursa's neck. Successfully cutting of it's head.

"Uhhh... What?" Ruby asked in surprise.

"How did you...?" Weiss equally amazed.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs. My Semblance is polarity." Pyrrha explained.

"Whoa, you can control poles..." Ruby said.

"No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!" Weiss explained.

"Magnets are cool, too..." Ruby whispered still impressed.

Then Pyrrha began to leave, Weiss noticed this.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked.

"Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!" Ruby said

"We could... Or perhaps we could keep it our little secret?" Pyrrha suggested before she walks away again as the others smile at eachother and then followed her.

"He's finally realised the importance of a team" Genji said as walked up next to Lena.

"He sure have..." Lena said.

"We are all friends here. We accept eachother for who we are, no matter how strong or weak we are" Genji said as he began to walk away "Or what gender we prefer".

Lena gasped and looked at him. He knew! He knew she was lesbian, he must have heard her speak with Jaune... And he did not judge her for it. Genji stopped and that made Lena stop too.

"There is a place for you here with us Lena. You are fine just the way you are..." Genji said and then looked infront of them. Lena followed his gaze and saw he was looking at Ruby "And there is never to late to start again".

Genji began to walk again. Lena stood still for a moment just looking at the younger red hooded girl who suddenly turned and looked at her with her silver angle eyes and waved at her to hurry up.

Lena smiled as began to follow them again. Maybe she could start over again. And this time she would be 1.000 times stronger.

 **.**

 **Well there you go. A chapter dedicated to Lena.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok before I finish of Volume 1, I decided to make some filler chapters to evolve the characters and their relationships with each other, so you will get some fillers for a few chapters.**

* * *

 **We're going on a hike! We're going on a hike! Today's the day, hip-hip hooray! We're going on a hike!**

"Whoo! Come on guys hurry up!" Came the cheerful voice of Lena who was skipping steps as her team walked calmly behind her.

"Slow down Lena, it's still early" Genji groaned out.

"Oh come on now Ninja dude! We are going on a hike! I've been wanting to do this ever since I joined Beacon!" Lena said full excitment.

"This is not a hike Lena, it's an training exercises" Genji poited out.

"Same thing. We get to walk around in the beuty of nature and enjoy all the amazing mountains and animals!" Lena said.

 _'In short, wander dangerous terrains and deal with grimm's almost everyday'_ Genji thought in his head.

They were soon joined by Team RWBY and JNPR. Ruby and Lena began to shat almost immediately, Hana showed Weiss a new book she wound and the ice queen seemed a little interested and Yang began to flirt with Fareeha while claiming it was just a friendly interaction, but anyone with half a brain cell could tell it was flirting.

They finally reached the place where they had been told to gather. Team CRDL was also there and as expected they ignored anyone around them. They waited until their teacher showed up.

It was a man in his late thirties. He had brown hair and a brown beard and he was dressed like a cowboy with a brown hat and he had a cigar in his mouth. Bur the most eye catching thing about him was that he had a metal arm. A sign that he had seen alot in his life. He lit it and puffed some smoke before finally looking at the students.

"Alright kids... my name is **Jesse McCree** and I will be your guide for this little adventure" He said as he puffed more smoke "The assignment is quite simple really. Your goal is to walk through the forest and then climbe on the top of that moatain on the other side. The trip will take at least 4 days so I hope for your sake you are fit enough for it".

He put his cigar in his mouth before taking out some papers and tossed them to the students who caught them and was confused.

"I'm gonna make one thing perfectly clear. I am not hear to baby sit any of you. I'm only here to guide you to your destination, so I need to sign those papers that you are fully aware of the dangers and potential injuries you could suffer during this trip" McCree said and puffed more smoke "Otherwise it would be my responsibility. And we don't need that now do we?".

Everyone gave him a look before they just signed the papers. And with that they were of into the woods with No singing "We're going on a hike! We're going on a hike! Today's the day, hip-hip hooray! We're going on a hike!".

* * *

They walked for a while with McCree in the lead. The terrain was rather rough and hard to walk through. Hana was silent through most of the trip. But then she stopped as something was not right. She removed her headphones that she always had on and closed her eyes. In the distance she could hear something. She knew that sound. Ursais and there was a bunch of them.

Hana hesitated before she finally spoke "Ummm... guys".

Everyone stopped and looked at her and Genji was the one to speak "What is it Hana?".

"Ummm I think we should take another route" Hana said with some hesitance.

"And why should we do that?" Cardin asked crossing his arms.

"This way just don't feel right" Hana said not liking to be the center of atention.

"What are you talking about? There is nothing wrong with it" Weiss said annoyed.

"No she's absolutely right, this route is way too easy" McCree said "Good call kid! Let's take the harder route, that should get your blood going".

As McCree changed direction, Hana could feel the glares aimed at her making her feel really scared. But the group kept going. The new route was indeed alot harder and the others were not happy about it and Hana could feel they were mad at her for suggesting it.

They walked for a bit until they reached a clearing. They heard growls. They stopped and then a large back of Beowolves showed up from the trees. There were almost to many to count and several of them were very big. Everyone got their weapons out.

"Professor McCree. What do we do?" Ruby asked, but rechived no answer "McCree?".

The students looked around only to see McCree sitting on a large boulder smoking a new cigar "Told you I'm not here to babysit you all. Now show me what you are made of".

The students looked at him in disbelief before they decided to just fight. The Beowolves dash forward, with three of them simultaneously pouncing at Ruby, who then disappears in a flurry of rose petals just as they are about to land their blows, causing the creatures to tumble onto the ground. Ruby reaches down and draws her weapon. She then fires a shot that blows off a portion of a Beowolf's head.

As she lands, she jumps over a Beowolf, shooting downwards to launch herself higher into the air and killing it in the process. Ruby proceeds to dispatch two more Beowolves upon landing and rolling, and unfolds Crescent Rose into its scythe form.

A lone Beowolf then charges at Ruby, who hooks her scythe around the creature's shoulder and fires a shot with her sniper, which slices the Beowolf clean in half with its recoil. The rest of the pack then charge at her. Ruby drives Crescent Rose's tip into the ground, firing repeatedly from her position at the group of Grimm until one gets to her and swipes at her feet. She jumps up, dodging the attack, and then blasts back, digging her weapon into the ground again when she sees more Beowolves emerging from the woods.

A Beowolf almost gets her with its claws, but she twists out of the way, then fires at the grimm in front of her, causing her to fly back and kick at the one behind her. She then twirls her scythe, cuts down a Beowolf on each side, dodges another attack to hook a beast and then fires a shot, killing two wolves in one swift movement.

She then leaps over two Beowolves, then turns around, dismembers the first, and beheads the second with a shot that sends her flying up into the air. Two jump up into the air after her, only to be shot and sliced down as she returns to ground. As she lands, she is forced to block a swipe from another wolf, which sends her flying backwards. She takes a moment to look at the large number of enemies left.

Ruby then changes Crescent Rose's magazine with a Gravity Dust magazine. Firing off a round behind her, she then blasts off at a faster speed than before. As she flies at the Beowolves she converts the scythe to a sickle shape and spins her way through them, cutting and shooting all around, sending bullets and body parts flying into the air.

Genji took out his dragon blade and charged in. He sliced clean through the grimms like a hot knife through butter. She liced open one before ducking to avoid an attack from behind and rammed his sword through the grimm's chest, killing it. He took out some shurikens and threw them in to the grimm's eyes, making them crash and fly through the air and Genji took the chance to cut through them.

But one tackled him down and tried to bite him, but he blocked it with his sowrd and the monster ended up biting down on it instead. Genji used his feet to throw the grimm of him and then cut of it's head.

The monsters ran at Hana, but she quickly took out her costumed made gun and shot them in the heads, making them crash and causing several of those behind them to trip over them. Those who managed to stay up right continued their attack. Hana charged up a shot and fired it right through one and hit the one behind it, killing both in one shot.

One managed to close the distance and tried to bite her. Hana managed ducked to the side and shot it point blank in the side of it's head. A bigger beowolf, jumped at her but was killed when Fareeha shot it out of the air.

Said girl then flew into the air and rained missiles down on the grimms. Lena blinked around gunning down those who managed to escape the barrage. Team JNPR did their best to fight of the grimm. But Cardin was having trouble, Pyrrha was nearby and could have helped him but she was to focused on helping Jaune who was not even near the same amount of danger that Cardin was in.

The battle raged on until McCree finaly decided to kill the last grimm "Good work kids. Let's continue on so we can set up camp before it gets to dark".

He walked away with tired and angry students following him.

* * *

When they finally reached a good place to rest not a single one of them were feeling well. They collapsed on the ground as McCree made a fire before walking away. The only who seemed to be in better spirit than most was Ruby.

"I love camp fires! Let's grill some marshmallows!" She said happily, when no one said anything she droped her smile "Ummm... guys?".

"Ruby... I don't think everyone is up to that idea after today" Fareeha said in a tired tone.

"Yeah especially when a certain someone made us take a hard route. When the one we were on was just fine!" Weiss said sounding angry.

"Hey! Are you saying everything that happened is my fault?!" Hana said sounding more than a little angry.

"Yes! That's exactlly what I'm saying" Weiss said as she crossed her arms.

Genji stood up "Back of Wiess! She had no way to know this would happen".

"He's right. I'm sure Hana had a good reason for wanting to change route" Pyrrha said trying to defend her friend.

Cardin snorted "Even if she did, why are you butting in? It's not like you did anything".

Pyrrha looked at him "What do you mean? I did what I was meant to do. Killing grimms!".

"Oh yeah?! Then where were you when I had accidentally gotten myself cornered!?" Cardin shot back.

"Hey I was protecting my teammate!" Pyrrha said raising her voice.

Weiss stepped up "Hey! You both got of easy! Look what happened to my combat skirt!".

"My hair is ruined" Yang whined as her hair has been roughed up by an attack earlier.

Alot of them argued while Ruby and Lena tried desperately to break it up before a straight out fight broke out. Hana just watched as even Genji was busy butting heads with Weiss. Hana could feel herself losing her composure really quickly. In the end she could not take it anymore.

 **"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUP!"** Hana's scream made everyone jump as she was breathing hard "Shut up! All of you just shut the fuck up!"

She looked at Cardin and Pyrrha "Cardin, you did not get cornered by accident and Pyrrha, he may be a asshole but you still should have helped him, you are not just looking after your own team anymore"

She then looks at Yang "And Yang stop complain about your damn hair already! It will just grow back again!"

Then she finally looked at Weiss "And you Weiss. Want to know why I did not want to follow the own route? It's because of these!" She took off her headphones, showing her bat ears "My **SEMBLANCE** is fucking **SOUND-VISION!** I can connect my vision to my hearing. So I can see everything that's within earshot! And I could hear Ursa on the old route so I thought it would be safer to take another way. And for the love of God stop WHINING! You are not in your rich house anymore and now you are no more special than the rest of us".

Hana suddenly let out a coughing fit while breathing hard. Genji spoke "Hana-".

Hana held up her hand "Don't, Genji... just don't"

Hana ran away with tears in her eyes. Everyone stood in silence. No one had ever seen Hana mad before. Now they did not know what to do.

McCree had heard the whole argument and sighed _'Teenagers... reminds me about my own time at Beacon'_.

Hana sat on a rock crying in to her knees. She did not know what made her scream like that. This day just really got to her. She heard someone and looked to see McCree.

"That was one hell of speech you gave there kido. Almost scared me a little" He said as he stood next to her.

"Sorry..." Hana said and looked at the moon.

"Sound-Vision huh? That's quite a neat ability. You could descover what an entire are looks like along with everyone in it by simply listening" McCree said before taking out a flask "Here. Strawberry soda".

Hana smiled and drank some "Thanks".

"You should head back before the others gets to worried. We still got a long way to go tomorrow and I rather not have any of you dying due to lack of sleep. Glynda would not let me hear the end of it" McCree said as he began to walk back.

"I will..." Hana said before looking back at the moon. Wondering how she would face the others now.

 **.**

 **There you go. My first filler chapter. Hope you liked Hana's moment.**

 **Tell me what you think**


	13. Chapter 13

**The split up Part 1: The Cat and The Dragon.**

The next day everyone was walking in a rather awkward silence. After Hana's outburst last night they all just decided to get some sleep before continuing their journey. Hana herself felt a little guilty for screaming at them like that. Genji always taught her to keep her head cool, saying that it's the best way to deal with a stressful situation. But yesterday pushed her to her limit and she just lost it... She knows better than to do that... especially with her condition.

But then McCree suddenly stopped when they reached a placed that had several different roads. The students looked at each other before Genji spoke up "Which way leads to the objective?".

McCree puffed his cigar "They all lead to the same place. This is where the second part of the test begins".

"Second part?" Ruby asked.

"We are splitting up in to teams of 2" McCree said making the students gasp.

"You can't be serious!" Wiess said.

"Dead serious, the whole point of this test is to see how well you can adapt. A huntsman and huntress needs to be able to adapt to any situation, that includes working with someone you'd rather keep at arms length. And after the rather pathetic display of team work yesterday, it looks like you need some rougher training. Which is why I will decide who teams up with who" McCree explained and before anyone could complain he added "Anyone who complains will take the most dangerous route alone!"

That shut them up.

"Good. Here is the first teams that will head out" McCree said as he began to list "Weiss schnee, you will team up with Hana Song" Hana gasped before looking at Weiss who merely glanced at her "Ruby Rose will team up with Lena Oxton" The two girls smiled at each other "Yang Xiao Long, you will team up with Fareeha Amari" Yang smirked and Fareeha groans "And finally. Blake Belladonna will team up with Genji Shimada".

Blake looked at the armored ninja who gave her a nod that showed he did not mind. Blake smiled at that. For some reason, outside of her team, there was no one else she would rather team up with.

"Well get going, the trip will take 1 and a half day" McCree said and the teams picked a path and went down in it.

Genji paused and looked at Hana who just gave him a 'I'll be fine look', Genji nods and follows Blake again.

* * *

Genji and Blake walked next to each other in silence. Blake was normally the silent type but this is the first time since they first met where she is alone with Genji and she really wanted to talk to him "Umm... Genji?".

Genji glanced at her "What is it Blake?".

"I just thought... now that we will work together, maybe this could be a good time for us to get to know eachother a little better" Blake said, this felt a little awkward.

"What would you like to know?" Genji asked finally looking at her.

"What is your relationship with Hana?" Blake asked. That was a question that has been on her mind for a long time now.

"She is my adopted sister" Genji answered.

"Adopted sister? What happened to her real family?" Blake asked causing Genji to stop, she was now worried that she asked the wrong question.

"The same thing that happens to a lot of families" Genji answered before he began walking again.

Blake hurried after him "What about you? How did you become who you are now?".

"I did not live in a normal family. I was a part of a clan, I was trained since I was a child to become a warrior" Genji answered but Blake could tell he was holding something back.

"Then... why aren't you with them now? What about your family?" Blake asked and jumped when Genji suddenly gave her a deadly look.

"Don't step on thin ice or you will fall through it!" Genji snapped and stormed of.

Blake sighed 'Nice going Blake. So much for getting closer to him'.

They once again walked in silence before they heard the sound of a growl. They stopped and took out their weapons. A large grimm stepped out, it was another gorilla one. It pounded it's chest and roared.

"This one is bigger than the normal ones!" Blake pointed out while preparing Gambol Shroud.

"Then we better not hold back" Genji said as he got his Dragon Blade ready.

The gorilla attacks first by launching his fist to Genji, but Genji steps to the side, avoiding the attack. The gorilla tries to squish Blake by slamming his palm on top of her, but ends up missing as Blake avoids each slam and struck it in the face with her sword. The gorilla gets furious, repeatedly and rapidly slamming his fists to the ground, but the two warriors avoids every swing.

The gorilla then leaps forward, trying to pounce on them and strangle him. However, they safely gets out of the attacks unharmed, Genji charges up some green energy and began punching The Grimm's stomach, next doing an uppercut to knock it of balance and then her proceeded slamming his foot on The gorilla's head, and finally doing a blow on it's torso with both his palms, knocking it backwards into a tree.

The gorilla slid to the ground and then roared in rage as it attacked again and punches Genji into a wall. The Gorilla charges at Blake, but she jumps over it and rams her blade into its back. The large Grimm however, is unfazed by this, grabs her by the head and punches her into a tree.

Genji then skips from tree to tree throwing his stars at the grumm. The Gorilla roars and leaps high into the air in order to smash him. Genji just dodges the attack. Genji runs toward the grimm at full speed and stabs it with his blade. He takes the blade out, and then tries to slice it over and over. The grimm backs up, but immediately charges back in. The grim grabbs a fallen tree and uses it like a bat and tries to hit Genji with it Genji does his best to dodge until a fist connects to his face, launching him back like. Genji plants his feet into the ground to stop the force. The grimm was soon on top of him and brings down it's fist. Genji stops the attack with his blade, but the grimm grabs him and throws him in to a wall.

Genji jumps out of the wall, As the girmm was about to attack again. It was cut off by Blake shooting it in the face. Genji then kicks it down to the ground and Blake repeatedly shoots it. While she was doing this, the grimm throws it's fist up hitting Blake right in the face. Blake is sent back by the force of the punch.

Genji growls as green aura surrounds his body and he faces of with the grimm. As both fighters start to trade blows Blake recovers from the earlier punch, she looks at the fight wondering how she can help since Genji seemed to have it under control. However, the gorilla smashes the ground, sending Genji flying across the ground.

But then Blake sees two Beowolves show up and runs towards Genji. She quickly shoots one in the head while the other one attacks her. The Beowolf proceeds to slash at her. Blake easily dodged the attack and slashes the Beowolf in half with Gambol Shroud.

The Gorilla then pounds its chest and giving a loud roar. But when it turns back to Blake, said girl slices it in the eye making it roar in pain as Blake fires away at it. As that was going on Genji jumped back in to the fray. Landing behind the Grimm, Genji trips and engulfs it into a whirlwind of green fire. Hovering over the Grimm, Genji impales it in the chest with his Dragonblade and they fall back to the ground. Blake kills the grimm with a bullet to the face.

With the grimm finally dead both Genji and Blake were breathing hard, Genji looks at Blake "Are you ok?".

Blake smiles at him "A little roughed up but I'm fine".

"You are bleeding" Genji pointed out.

Blake looked over herself and sighed "It was tougher than I expected..."

"It's getting dark. We need to find a place to set up camp. I will have a look on your wounds then" Genji said in a tone that left no room for arguments.

Blake simply nods at that and they continued onwards.

* * *

A while latter Genji and Blake had made a camp fire and Genji was cleaning the wound on Blake's upper arm. The wound was not that deep, but still needed treatment to prevent infection since her aura took a nasty beating. Blake looked at Genji as he prepared some band aids.

"You are good at this" Blake said.

"Me and Hana lived a rough life. I've needed to patch both her and myself up several times" Genji said as he put on the band aid.

"Genji... I am sorry about before... I should not have asked all that" Blake said before moving her arm to make it easier for him.

Genji was silent for a moment then he sighed "No... I am sorry. I over reacted. It's just... Hana is the only family I have now".

Blake looked back at him "You don't have any other siblings?".

"I had a older brother. His name was **Hanzo**... he died because I was to stupid to see how cruel this world can be... my selfishness killed him" Genji said as he finished wrapping up Blake's wound.

Blake rubbed her arm "I'm sorry...".

Genji sighed "It was years ago. I need to learn to move on... but for now" He takes out a small bottle "All I can do is honor him".

"What is that?" Blake asked while looking at the bottle.

"Hanzo's favorite drink. I always drink a cup once every year. And today just happens to be that day" Genji said before looking at Blake "Care to share it with me?".

Blake smiles "Sure".

Genji takes out two very small cups and pours some of the drink in it. He then takes of his helmet as he holds up the cup to Blake who does the same. They bumped their cups before drinking it all in one breath.

"BLAGH!" Blake said in disgust as she almost threw it back up.

Genji chuckled as he wiped his tongue a little "Yeah I know, it's gross, butt Hanzo loved it, so I will just need to put up with it".

Blake giggled a little "You really are a strange boy Genji. But I am happy to be teamed up with you".

Genji smiled "And you are a very mysterious girl Blake. But I am happy too".

Blake hesitated for a moment "Genji... I want to show you something. But you must promise to never tell anyone. Not even my team knows".

Genji looked confused but nods "I promise Blake. You can trust me".

Blake takes a deep breath before taking off her bow. Genji got wide eyes... Blake had cat ears "You are a faunus?".

Blake looks away "Yes... I am".

Genji was silent for a moment "Then why do you wear that bow, Blake? Why hide who you are?".

Blake sighs "You may be willing to accept the Faunus, Genji, but your species is not. Until then, I'd rather avoid any unnecessary attention. I want people to see me for who I am, not what I am".

Genji shakes his head "This distrust between Humans and Faunus has always been a foolish conflict. We are not so different as a lot of people think. We are all real people. You are no less human than I am".

Blake smiles at that "Thank you Genji... by the way those green flames you made. Was that your semblance?".

Genji nods "It is. it's called The Dragon's Spirit. It's been passed down through the Shimada clan for over 100 years. It's spiritual semblance that I spent years mastering but I am not even close to reaching it's full power" He then touches his dragon birth mark on his face "It's also the reason I have this hideous face".

Blake suddenly placed her hand on Genji's face making him look at her "I think it looks cool... No really it ads a lot of character".

Genji smiled "And you look better without that bow".

Blake giggled at that. Their eyes met for a few moments before Blake blushed and looked away. But then she jumped when Genji placed his hand on her's.

"You are safe with me Blake. I promise" Genji said with a warm smile.

Blake smiled back and leaned on his shoulder as their hands joined together. This was a big step for both of them. And both felt like a strong bond formed between them tonight.

One that will not be easy to break.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTE: All The split up chapters takes place in the same time frame. So this shows what Hana and Weiss were up to during the Blake and Genji chapter.**

* * *

 **The split up Part 2: The Bat and the Princess.**

Hana and Weiss were traveling through a mountain terrain, that was the path they had chosen to go... well more like Weiss choose it and Hana having no choice but to follow her. They were now walking across a rather steep moutain side so they had to be careful not to slip and fall down.

"Weiss wait up! It's hard to walk on this" Hana called out.

"Instead of me slowing down, how about you hurry up!" Weiss called back, though her balance was not much better.

Hana sighed 'Just my luck. Getting stuck with the Ice Queen herself'.

Weiss may not be as bad as Cardin, but it's clear that she is not a fan of the Faunus, nor has she shown any sympathy towards them. They continued to walk until some bat grimms showed up. The grimm flew at them almost making them fall of.

Hana took out her pistol and shot as many as she could "There are to many! I can't shoot them all in time!".

Weiss took out Myrtenaster "Just hold them of for a few seconds and I can take them all out in one shot!".

Hana did her best, shooting anyone that got to close. But her pistol was never met to move down a swarm like this, she built it to take down bigger targets. But luckily Weiss was finished preparing her attack and unleashed and ice blast that froze the bats solid and made them fall down the moutain.

"Nice one!" Hana said.

Weiss looked at her ignoring the compliment "We need to move, before more of them show up".

Hana sighed but nodded and they continued on. They saw a way in to the forest but they needed to climbe the rest of the way. Weiss was not happy due to her nails but she forced herself to put up with they climbed Hana was under Weiss. She took a quick pause since she was not really used to this much physical exercise.

She looked up and quickly looked at the wall again as she just got the mother of all up skirts. She didn't know Weiss liked blue underwear. She shook her head and continued to climb so that Weiss would not get annoyed and call her slow.

But when they finally reached the top, something flew out of the mountain, making Hana yelp and she almost fell of. Luckily Weiss quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back up. Hana was taking deep breaths to calm her heart down.

She looked at Weiss and said "Thank you Weiss. That was to close".

"Be more careful! I refuse to get bad credits because you are too clumsy to stay alive" Weiss said and began to walk away.

Ok, that does it.

"What the hell is your problem with me? Are you still upset about me making us take another route yesterday?" Hana demanded.

Weiss stopped "No... that is not it...".

"Then what is it then? Is it becuse I am a Faunus?" Hana asked. Weiss silence was all she needed "So that is the broblem... you just don't like being around me for what I am...".

Weiss sighed "Hana... I don't have anything personal against you... I just have a bad history with Faunus. So it makes it hard for me to trust them".

"You are talking about the White Fang" Hana said, once again Weiss remained silent and Hana walked up to her "What ever grudge you have with those terrorists. For what it's worth, I am nothing like them".

Hana continued to walk while Weiss sighed again and followed her. But then Hana stopped making Weiss stop too "What now?".

Hana blushed a little "I need to pee!"

Weiss gave her a look "Really? You need to to that now!?" Hana nods and Weiss sighed "Fine just hurry up".

As Hana wen't between some trees to do her stuff, Weiss thought about what she said. Hana was right, she should not judge all Faunus just because of what one group did... but letting go of years of having to endure the White Fang's assaults is not easy.

They walked for for about an hour until more Bats showed up. There was alot of them and one of them was big as a bus. Weiss and Hana got their weapons out and the Alpha Bat let out a loud screech making Hana cry out in pain due to her sensitive ears. The bats began to swarm them and both huntresses fought them of as well as they could.

Hana took out a red dust container. She threw it in to the air and used her pistol to shoot it, making it explode, taking out alot of the swarm. Weiss was a little ipressed by the shot. The Alpha screeched again and flew high in to the air and the dived towards them. Hana and Weiss jumped out of the way to avoid the attack and Hana shot at it as much as she could.

The large bat grimm flew higher up and let out a sound wave from its mouth that tore up the ground. Hana gasped and ran from the blast as Weiss put up some ice to block the sound wave but it was blown to pieces. Hana fell to the ground and before she could get back up the bat picked her up with it's claws.

"HANA!" Weiss screamed as the Bat carried Hana high in to the air before dropping her in to a lake.

Hana swam to the surface and caught her breath just for the grimm to land on her, forcing her under the water again. It was trying to drown her. Hana was thankful she made her pistol waterproof and shot it in the face. The Bat grimm just jumped and landed on her again, it kept it up trying to avoid the shots while also preveting Hana a chance to get enough air.

Hana felt like she was about to pass out until Weiss finally cought up with them and speed towards the grimm before ramming her weapon in to it's eye. It roared in pain but Weiss was not done. She used fire dust and sent it inside the grimms head, killing it.

Weiss saw Hana was not moving and quickly dragged her out of the water "Hana! Hana wake up!".

No response. Weiss tried to keep her head cool before placing her hand on Hana's head and used her other hand to open Hana's mouth. Weiss took a deep breath and then blew in to Hana's mouth, she repeated this 3 times until Hana began coughing up the water.

"Hana! Are you ok?!" Weiss asked as she helped Hana sit up.

Hana took a few moments to catch her breath before looking at Weiss "You... you save my life... thank you".

Weiss looked relived "You're welcome. Come on we need to find a place to set up camp and get you dried of".

Hana smiles and nodds and they began to walk again. Weiss saved Hana's life... and Hana would never forget this.

* * *

The following night they had set up camp and got a fire going, Weiss looked at Hana and said "Take off your suit".

Hana blinked several times "Excuse me?".

"You will freeze if you keep that wet suit on. Take it of so we can heat you up" Weiss said.

Hana's face got red "But-".

"Now!" Wiess said in a stern tone.

Hana let out an eep and took of her boots and socks before pulling down the zipper of her suit. She looked at Wiess "Cold you just give me that towel and turn around?".

Weiss raised an eyebrow but shrugged and gave the towel to Hana and turned around. Hana must be self conscious of her body. Hana took of her suit and her underwear and began to dry herself of before she hurried to get a blanket and wrapped it around herself.

"Ok I am done" Hana said and Weiss looked back at her before gathering her clothes. Hana blushed that Weiss even picked up her panties.

"You don't have a bra?" Weiss asked.

Hana blushed more "My chest is so small so I don't really need one...".

Weiss had no idea why Hana was so nervous about her body when they where only two girls around. She shrugged it off and hang up Hana's clothes so they could dry of during the night. After that they sat around the fire with Hana keeping her blanket wrapped around her tightly.

Weiss was silent for a moment before she asked "So... what kind of faunus are you?".

"I'm a bat Faunus... that is why I wear these headphones all the time. They limit my hearing down to a normal human. Without them I would hear something as small as a pin drop from a block away and hearing like that can cause me a lot of headaches" Hana answered.

"Hana... I am... sorry... for how I treated you back there. You are right, you are not like the White Fang at all" Wiess said.

Hana was surprised by the fact that Weiss actually apologized, but she smiled "It's ok Weiss. I understand why you feel like that about them. It's one of the reasons why me and Genji moved to Vale".

Weiss looked at her in surprise "You and Genji is not from Vale?".

Hana shook her head "We used to live in **Mistral** ".

Weiss was even more surprised by that "Mistral? But don't they have their own academy?".

Hana sighed "Yes but... it's not that simple. Of the four kingdoms, Mistral has the most controlled territory, meaning you'll find a wider variety of ecosystems and lifestyles. Trust me, this place has something for everyone, for better or worse. The high society folks of Mistral are known worldwide for their contributions to fashion, architecture, theater, all the things that make the world pretty and tolerable... But its lower class has got a fame of its own. Mistral is home to the biggest black market on the planet".

Wiess was well aware of this "So... what are you trying to say?".

Hana took a deep breath "Need something that's hard to find? Got someone that's hard to kill? They can help, provided you've got the Lien to pay for it. There's a reason traitors and thieves flock to Mistral. The main city's right under the Council's eye, sure, but places like Windpath and Kuchinashi start to get a little farther out of sight. There's plenty of places to hide in Mistral. That's why you gotta know where to look... The white Fang flourished in Mistral, it was a perfect place for them to hide and plan".

Weiss got a bad feeling about this "Are you... conected to the White Fang?".

Hana looks down "Not really no... but let's just say I rather stay far away from them. I lived in a small house where I spent most of my time building machines. In fact I was the one who build my mech".

Weiss was amazed by that "You sure is skilled in that area aren't you?".

Hana giggled softly at that "I guess I am... But not as good as I would have liked considering my condition" Hana covered her mouth but Weiss heard it.

"What condition?" She demanded.

Hana sighed and let her blanked drop enough to show her chest. Weiss gasped when she saw a large scar on Hana's chest. From the looks of it, it was made from a surgery.

"Hana... what happened to you?" Weiss asked.

"2 years ago, I worked on a new generator which I would later use to power my mech... but something went wrong and it exploded, sending shrapnels in to my heart. It knocked me out and set my house on fire... my parents died becuse of it" When Hana finished the last part she began to cry.

Weiss was shocked by all that... but she ended up hugging Hana who did not hesitate to return it. Weiss had no idea someone as innocent and happy as Hana could have had such a hard childhood.

Hana sobbed a little "Genji adopted me as his sister after he found out what happened... after that he decided we should move to Vale and start a new life away from Mistral and away from The White Fang. But the accident damaged my heart to the point I can't get my heartbeat up to much... if my pulse goes up to much it could cause me to pass out or even worse, become life threatening".

"I'm... sorry about what happened to you Hana... But for what it's worth, I trust you and we might never be BFFs but I will be your friend".

Hana smiled "Thank you Weiss... I don't have any spare clothes".

Weiss rolled her eyes "Then you will just have to sleep naked tonight, since I got nothing to share with you".

Hana blushed "Well at least I'm sleeping next to another girl".

Weiss chuckled "Yeah it's a good thing you were not paired with a guy".

They shared a small laugh before they decided it was time to sleep. But a new friendship formed that night, between a Human heiris and a Faunus mecha head.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The split up Part 3: The Tracer and The Rose.**

Lena and Ruby were walking along the route they had chosen. They were walking calmly while having a friendly talk. Out of all the students, Lena and Ruby were the two who got along the most due to both being rather cheerful.

Ruby really enjoyed Lena's company. Lena is a very energetic and cheeky girl, loving a good joke and giggling during battle. She's often quick witted and displays great affection and even insight towards her friends, such as Winston and Mei. She is extremely fearless and determined, not being afraid to take chances and being enthusiastic about discovering new things and places.

Lena felt the same about Ruby. Ever since they met Lena has seen that ever since she was little, Ruby has had a romanticised view of the Huntsman profession. She is quick to reveal she wanted to become a huntress in order to be like the great heroes in fairy tales, and she has described being one as far more "romantic" than being a police officer. She has also shown a distinct lack of ability picking up social cues due to being a very open and honest person. This results in her being unable to pick up Weiss' sarcasm when they first met.

Although Ruby has no trouble interacting with friends, she does have trouble actually making them, and once admits that seeing new weapons "is like meeting new people, but better". This could have been a result of her having been accepted two years earlier to Beacon Academy, which forces her to leave her friends at Signal behind, as well as interact with people that are both older and more experienced than she is.

That makes her all the more fun for Lena to be around the younger girl. Lena had met few people that could match her level of energy and Ruby did it perfectly. They walked for a bit longer until they reached a cliff.

"Well, looks like we need to climbe" Lena said.

Ruby jumped of "See you at the bottom!".

Lena smiled and jumped after her. When they landed Ruby was looking at the path and was in a thinking position. Lena was curious on what the young Rose could be thinking about.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Lena asked.

Ruby suddenly smirked "Up for a race?".

Lena blinked a few times at looked at the path and then she smirked too "Oh you are so on! First to the forest wins!".

"Ok, on the count of three. Three!" Ruby runs off ahead of Lena. Lena catches up to the young rose and runs alongside her.

"Hey! That was a cheap trick Rose!" She said but Ruby just smiled

"I never said there were any rules. I got another one for you!" Ruby said and trips Lena up a little, knocking her off course.

Lena gave her a playful glare "So that's how we're gonna do this, huh? Alright then".

Lena catches up with Ruby and runs alongside her again. The race was on.

Lena and Ruby race across the road and up a some pillars. They jump from pillar to another until Lena uses Ruby's head as a platform and jumps before blinking away away.

"Catch ya later!" Lena called back

Ruby growled before using her semblance to catch up. Ruby suddenly appears next to Lena, then hops back into the race.

"Hey love! Did you miss me?" Ruby taunted by using Lena's word.

The older girl smirked "Oh you have done it now little thorn flower!".

The two race across the open area, both using the semblance when needed, eventually ending up on a small river. They used the rocks to skip over to the other side as the forest was getting closer.

Both looked at each other with a deadly serious expression before using their semblances in full power. A blur of blue and red could be seen as both girls were getting closer and closer to the finish line. But just as they were about to reach it Ruby tripped and lost her footing, that casued Lena to trip to and both ended up rolling in to the forest.

A few moments passed until Ruby groaned "What happened? Why do I feel so-".

Ruby's vision cleared and the first thing she saw... was a full on view of Lena's butt through the older girl's skin tight yellow jumpsuit. Ruby blushed a lot when she also realised that Lena was laying on to of her.

"Ow, that hurt" Lena said before notecing what she had landed on and got of Ruby. She looked at the young Rose who's face was still red "Ruby! Are you ok?".

"Y-yeah! I'm fine, just a scratch" Ruby said trying to get the image of Lena's nice butt out of her head... wait nice butt? She began shaking her head alot.

Lena helped Ruby up "Come on. That race took alot out of both of us. We need to find a safe place to rest up".

As Lena began to walk Ruby suddenly asked "Lena... is it true that you are in to girls?".

Lena stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Ruby with a deadly glare "How did you know that!?".

Ruby gulped "I-I-I-".

"Jaune told you... didn't he?" Lena demanded.

"He blurted it out" Ruby answered.

Lena growled "Jaune better hope he dies out here or else I am gonna kill him myself".

 ** _Somewhere in the forest Jaune sneezed and shivered as he felt he had been sentenced to death._**

"Lena-" Ruby began but Lena turned her back on her.

"Let's just keep moving" The older girl said and began to walk.

Ruby looked down, feeling she had hit a very sensitive spot and possibly messed up her friendship with Lena. She sighed and followed her partner.

When night time arrived they had made a camp fire and they sat in silence. Ruby felt uncomfortable by all this, she did not like seeing Lena mad. Lena was the happiest person Ruby had ever met and seeing her like this hurt.

"Lena... I am sorry about bringing that up... just please talk to me!" Ruby begged.

Lena sighed "I'm sorry Ruby. My preference has always been a sensitive topic for me. As I'm sure Jaune told you, in my earlier school, when the turth of my sexuality was out, I was bullied every single day! It became so bad that I could not take it anymore so I dropped out of the school and resorted to train myself until I entered Beacon. I did not tell anyone because I am scared that people would judge me for it just like my old school did. And I can't go through that again!".

Ruby placed her hand on Lena's "I will not judge you for it".

Lena smiled at her "Thank you Ruby. That means alot".

Ruby hesitated "Lena... what happened to your girlfriend?".

Lena got wide eyes and began shaking "Emily...".

"I am sorry! I should not have asked that!" Ruby said in panic.

"No... I will tell you... It was only a matter of time before my past would return. Might as well tell you" Lena said with sigh, she leaned back and looked at the stars "It happened 2 years ago. When I was in your age...".

 **Flash back.**

Lena and her lovely girlfriend Emily were walking around the streets of Vale. Emily was a beautiful young woman who was 3 years older than Lena herself, despite that their bond was stronger than anything and they had been dating for 2 years now. They first met in a caffe where Emily thought Lena looked lonely and needed some company.

That led them to charing a cup of hot chocolate. Which in turn led them to becoming friends and Lena developed strong feelings for Emily. In the end Lena took a gamble and confessed her feelings to Emily... And what did Emily do...?

She kissed Lena right on the lips and just like that they became a couple.

Which now brings us to this current moment 2 years later. As they were on their way home they heard something before an nearby bank exploded. The two girls shielded their eyes from the blast.

When they looked back they saw a rat Faunus jump out of the store, he laughed like a maniac before taking of with his loot. Lena glared at took out her pulse pistols and was ready to go after him.

Emily grabbed her arm "Lena please don't! You don't know how dangerous he is, just let a hunstman or huntress deal with him".

"He will be long gone before they show up. And I am a huntress in training, I can deal with him" Lena said and before Emily could protest Lena kissed her "Trust me babe".

Lena blinked away but Emily still did not like it. The crazy thug skipped steps like a toddler on a sugar high before Lena got infront of him making him skid to a stop and looked at her with an raised eyebrow.

"Hold it right there, give back what you stole and I promise to go easy on you" Lena said with a cocky smile.

The thug looked bored "Man the police must really be getting desperate to send brats after me".

Lena glared "And who are you to look down on me?".

He smirked "Glad you asked little doll. I have many names, but my favorite is **Junkrat**! And my goal is getting cash and spreading anarchy across the land!".

"Well the fire work is over now yankee!" Lena declared and aimed her pistols at him.

Junkrat smirked and took out an grenade launcher and got ready to fight.

With a sharp series of barrages, Lena fired first. To her utter surprise, Junkrat side stepped both of her shots, then returned fire from his grenade launcher. Lena dashed to her left and rolled to avoid three shots, taking cover behind a wall.

She looked out to see... Junkrat was gone.

Lena looked around and then up to see Junkrat drop down at her from above and slam his left fist into the side of Lena's face. Lena keeled back, but regained her senses fast enough to whirl around and spin-kick a gun, now aimed at her face, right out of the crazy man's grip.

Lena re-aimed her own weapons to point it right at Junkrat's forehead…only for him to seize her by the forearms, jerk the weapons upward where the shots raced over his head, then violently twist Lena's arms. Lena cried out in surprise and the pistol fell from her grip. This guy was strong for being so scrawny.

Lena acted fast, using her foot she kicked him back and was about to deliver a spining kick. Junkrat ducked to avoid it, but doing so Lena's hand he balled into a fist, and slammed into the side of his face. Lena followed up her punch with a jumping kick that was be impossible to dodge. Her opponent was stunned and staggering and he was too close to block or evade properly.

The kick connected sending him into a car behind him he coughed once and then smirked "Not bad baby doll. This is getting fun!".

"Stop mocking me!" Lena shouted and threw a punch.

To Lena's complete and utter shock, Junkrat's hand seized her by the wrist. Junkrat smirked coldly at his opponent before thrusting a foot in her gut and sending the huntress in training staggering back. Junkrat got in to a basic boxing stance, still with an evil smirk on his face.

Before Lena could react she received a nasty right hook to her nose. Lena backed up clutching her now bleeding nose before a left hook connected to her cheek. Junkrat then delivered a hard kick to Lena's crotch making her hunch over by pain in her lower region and then Junkrat finished her of with a strong uppercut that sent her flying a few feet and she landed on the ground before spitting out blood.

"LENA!" Emily screamed and began running towards the fight as Junkrat retrived his grenade launcher.

He aimed it at Lena "Thanks for the dance doll, it was fun. But all good things must come to an end".

Lena got up and glared at him "I am not done yet!".

Junkrat smirked and fired an grenade. Lena blinked out of the way... but then it was like time itself slowed down as Lena saw where the grenade was heading... Emily had no chance to get out of the way...

With an explosion Emily was sent flying and landed on the ground... unmoving.

"EMILY!" Lena screamed in horror only to glare as Junkrat laughed.

"Now that is what I call going out with a bang!" The maniac shouted before he was ready to fire again.

But Lena quickly got her pistol back and fired... hitting the rocket grenade launcher just as Junkrat pulled the trigger and it was now aimed at his leg...

 **BOM!.**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! MY LEG! MY FUCKING LEG!"** Junkrat screamed in agony as his leg was now gone "I WILL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME!? I WILL KILL YOU! KILL YOU KILL YOU **KILLYOUKILLYOUKILLYOUKILLYOU, KILL YOU!** ".

Lena paid no attention to the ranting lunatic and rushed over to Emily's body "EmiIy! I am so sorry!" Lena slid on her knees next to Emily and lifted her body in to her arms "Emily... wake up! Please wake up! Don't leave me please! I need you!".

But Emily did not respond. She was not breathing and her heart was not beating... she was gone.

Lena began to cry "It's my fault... I should have listened to you... I am so sorry...".

Lena's breath hitched in her throat and she held Emily's dead body close. This was all her fault. She should had known better... it's all her fault.

Lena's sobs turned in to all out crying "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!".

 **End of flash back**.

Ruby had tears in her eyes and gave Lena big hug "Lena... that is so sad... I'm so sorry. I lost my mother when I was very young, but you saw your love die".

Lena hugged Ruby back "It was my fault... had I just listened to her then she would still be alive... I killed her".

Ruby pulled back "No! That monster killed her! You had no control over that. But if you really want to make up for it, honor her memory and do better next time!".

Lena was amazed by Ruby's speech, the little Rose was smarter than she looked. Lena smiles "Thank you Ruby... I will do better next time. And Genji told me it's never to late to start anew".

Ruby smiled back "He's right. I'm sure you will find anothe person to love".

"I already have..." Lena said.

Ruby perked up "Really? Who?".

Lena smirked "I'm not telling".

Ruby pouted "Oh come on! No fair!".

Lena just laughed at Ruby's whining. She had found a new person to love and this time she would not screw it up. She would protect her with her life.

She will protect her lovely Ruby Rose. The girl who opened her heart to love once again. Lena Oxton... was in love with Ruby Rose.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think. Every review will be appreciated.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The split up Part 4: The Guardian and The Pun queen.**

A peaceful view of the forest is seen. The sun is slowly setting in the distance,the birds are singing in the trees, small insects are buzzing and everything is just fine...

 **BOM!**

Until and explosion lit up the place. The reason for it was two strong young ladies fighting a bunch of Ursais. Fareeha Amari and Yang Xiao Long. Fareeha shot one of the large grimms with her rocket launcher, killing it with a single shot. She then hit one in the face before kicking it down and then jumped in to the air and landed on it's head in full force. Killing it.

As for Yang. Immediately readying Ember Celica, Yang intercepts the first Ursa's lunge and sends it flying with a shot to the gut. The second one soon follows, and Yang uses her gauntlet's recoil to propel her through the air to deal a strong kick to the other Ursa, sending it back as well.

Yang attempts some witty banter in the form of a one-liner but is interrupted when the first Ursa gets back up and swipes at her. Yang easily backflips out of the way, but the Ursa manages to sever a single strand of Yang's golden hair in the process.

Infuriated, Yang's eyes turn red as she dashes for the Ursa that grazed her hair. She proceeds to first launch the Ursa into the air with an uppercut, and a barrage of bullet-enhanced punches at staggering speeds commences, sending the Ursa flying back with Yang closely following after. This barrage ends when Yang delivers a particularly powerful punch that sends it through multiple trees and leaves a trail of fire behind it in the process.

With the first Ursa out of the picture, Yang immediately turns her attention to the second, purposely provoking it. However, before either can act, the second Ursa falls over dead after Fareeha shot it from behind.

"I had him!" Yang said still a little pissed about having her hair damaged by an Ursai... again.

"You were taking to long. We need to reach our destination before it gets dark" Fareeha said in a matter of fact tone.

Yang gave her a look "You have been like this ever since this trip started. What's the deal? You are alot more easy going back at the school".

"I am easy going in my free time. But this is not a good old hike. We are on an important training exercise, one I'm that I am taking seriously" Fareeha said as she was about to keep walking.

"Oh come on Fareeha. Don't such a Jus-stick in the mud!" Yang said making a pun.

Fareeha glared at her "One more pun and I will punch you!".

Yang rolled her eyes before following her current partner. They finally reached a top of a cliff where they decided to set up camp since it gave them a natural protection against the grimm and a good view of the land. Fareeha removed her helmet before she began taking of her armor.

Yang could not help but to stare as Fareeha wore just a black tank top and some rather tight black pants, both showing of Fareeha's curves rather truly was a sight to behold. No wonder so many guys wants to ask her out. Not that Fareeha ever wanted to go out with anyone. She always said no to anyone that asked her out.

Yang and Fareeha are very much alike but also very different. Yang is very straightforward and confident. Yang is also described as being a cheerful, energetic and bright young lady. She is arguably the most flippant, carefree and adventurous member of her team, frequently making sarcastic comments and jokes even in the heat of battle and often taking combat and hostile situations lightly. Yang is very sociable and extroverted, even in unfamiliar situations.

However, Yang's "brawler" fighting style is evocative of her personality. Her anger, one of her main assets in battle, can lead her to act predictably. When her hair is cut during battle, her resulting anger leads her to attacking with straight, blunt force.

Despite these things, Yang is deceptively mature. She is extremely nurturing, particularly toward her younger sister, Ruby. Yang pushes her into being outgoing and also worries a great deal for her sister across the many battles they fight in. This protective and encouraging nature extends to Blake and Weiss as well.

Fareeha is loyal and honorable, holding duty above all else. She's strictly determined willing to keep the peace no matter what. However that strict determination can make her hard to socialise with, even though she has been described to be easy going at times, she is also a loner, spedning more time to herself than with her own team. Genji told Yang that Fareeha is the hardest person to read he had ever met. She is very closed of with her feelings and never speaks about her past.

Everytime it's brought up she simply says her mother left when she was 7 and never came back. While a vital member of the team during battles, her social skills are not even near as sharp as her combat skills.

She is also stubborn to a fault, seeing her training duties as more important than her personal life. When they are not out on anything important, Fareeha spends most of her free time reading or working out, only hanging out with others to be polite. Something that can put a strain on the team.

Still there was another thing thing Yang had noticed and wanted to ask about "Hey Fareeha. How did you get that scar on your neck?"

Fareeha gasped and covered it with her neck "Damn it! I almost forgot that I even had it!".

"What's wrong?" Yang asked.

"Let's just say the way I got it is something I wish I could forget" Fareeha saeed aggressively before she began to walk away "There is a river just beneath us. I am gonna take a quick bath. Don't even think about peeping on me!".

As Fareeha headed down to the river Yang looked after her a little worried. Whatever that scar was, it was clearly a painful memory behind it. When Fareeha reached the river she let out a deep sigh to calm herself down. She knew better than to lose her cool like that. But that damn scar kept her from forgetting her painful past.

She sighed again and stripped of her clothes so she was now naked and walked in to the cold but refreshing water. She ducked under the surface before coming back up with more satisfied sigh. She swam around for a bit until she heard the sound of someone walking towards the water.

Fareeha growled "What did I tell you!?".

"If I was trying to peep, you would not have noticed me so easily. I am here to talk" Yang said.

"There is nothing to talk about" Fareeha said not turning around.

"Fareeha please. Keeping your pain inside is only going to make you feel worse" Yang said.

Fareeha stood up in the water and truned around with a glare, not carring if Yang could see her naked body now "What would you know about pain? You smile and laugh at stuff that is not even funny and you make so many puns that it's getting very annoying. Your mother may have left you but you still had your father and sister to help you through it! I had no one! I was all alone!".

Yang looked at Fareeha who was now breathing hard. Then Yang began to undress herself, making Fareeha very confused. When Yang was naked she walked in to the water "Turn around and sit down. Now!".

Fareeha had no idea what was going on... she sighed in defeat and did what she was told. Yang knelt down behind her and began washing her back the best she could "Tell me what happened Fareeha... you claim no one would understand. So help me understand by telling me".

Fareeha hesitated, but the calming touch of Yang's hand made her finally give in "It happened 10 years ago. When I was only 7 years old..."

 **Flash back**.

A 7 year old Fareeha Amari was in quite the situation. What was the situation? She was watching her mother. Ana, fight another woman with blue skin and dead eyes. Having managed to disamr eachother of their weapons they were locked in a hand to hand battle.

The woman then leaps up and kicks Ana. Ana cartwheels back to regain her position. While still in the air, The woman tries kicking Ana again, but the more experienced Ana blocks it. Ana then runs up to The woman and delivers her own punches and kicks, eventually kicking The woman back. The woman fights back and delivers a large punch that sends Ana back. The woman tries leaping forward, but Ana uses her legs to grab The woman and toss her back.

Ana runs up to The Woman and delivers a speedy and bloody combo to her opponent which stops when The Woman blocks one of her blows. The woman delivers four devastating blows to Ana, then finishes it of with a strong kick and Ana flies back and crashes into a crate.

"MOM!" Fareeha shouted, but by doing so she gave away her position

The woman looked at her for a moment before a cold smile spread on her lips "Why hello there little girl. How nice to meet you".

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Ana shouted in rage as she attacked the woman again.

They began to trade blows and blocks. Ana managed to get the woman in to a head lock and tried to choke her out. But The woman was not done yet. Fareeha gasped when The woman took out an small hidden knife from between her breats.

"MOM LOOK OUT!" Fareeha screamed but it was to late as The woman rammed the knife in to Ana's eye, making her cry out in pain and let got of The woman before clutching her damaged eye.

When Ana managed to fight through the pain she used her one good eye and what she saw made her gasp in horro. The woman had grabbed Fareeha and was now holding the scared girl with one arm around her waist and her free hand around her throat.

"Mommy!" Fareeha said in tears.

"Let her go Widow! Now!" Ana demanded but the woman called Widow only chuckled evily.

"I had no idea you had a child Ana. Had I known about her I would have gone after her instead" Widow before kissing Fareeha on the cheek "She is quite the cutie".

"Let her go now!" Ana almost shouted.

Widow only smirked before opening her mouth, revealing Spider like fangs and then... she sunk her fangs in to Fareeha's neck, making her scream in pain. Widow proceeded to throw Fareeha away and Ana hurried to catch her. As the worried mother checked on her daughter, Widow took the chance to escape.

"Fareeha! Sweetie talk to me!" Ana said, knowing full well there was poison in Widow's fangs.

Those where the last words Fareeha heard before she blacked out.

 **End of Flash back**.

Fareeha looked down "When I woke up, I was told I had been in a comma for 6 months due to the poison... and I never saw my mother again. They told me she had left, but had no idea where or why".

Yang was silent for a moment, taking it all in "Fareeha... I am sorry about that... I can't imagen how it much have felt to be alone for so long".

Fareeha clenched her fists "That woman ruined my life! Because of her my mother left and I lost half a year of my life... I been trying to find my mother ever since but I have not found a single lead on her! It's like she don't even exist anymore! I was alone because of her!".

After Fareeha's outburst Yang hugged her from behind "Wel... I can't give you back the months you lost. But I can tell you one thing. You are not alone anymore".

"Why do you care so much about me?" Fareeha asked with a small sob, finally letting her hard shell crack open.

"Is it not obvious? Well I guess I need to give you a hint even you will not be dense enough to miss" Yang declared.

Fareeha turned her head to ask what that was. But before a single word could leave her mouth Yang kissed her right on the lips. Fareeha eyes became wide... she hesitated before finally returning the kiss, much to Yang's relief. The kiss lasted for a full minut until the need for air separated them.

"How was that for a hint?" Yang asked with a smile.

Fareeha smiled back "I've figured it out now".

With that they kissed again, sealing the deal... they sat peacefully still kissing and hugging and...

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUCHING!?" Fareeha screamed before Yang was punched in to the air and landed in the water again as Fareeha walked out and got her clothes back on.

"Worth it!" Yang declared with a bleeding nose.

Whether the bloody nose was from the punch or the amazing view of Fareeha assets is a question to this day.

 **.**

 **Well Yang is the most confident and outgoing member of her team. So it makes sense she would get the first kiss.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**98kazer** **and F** **anifc writer 117** **: Then I regret to inform you there will be alot more of it. Genji X Blake will take center stage but like I said there will be alot more Yuri to come. So if it bothers you that much then (Respectfully) you might as well drop out now, because it is not going to slow down. (Not trying to be rude, just giving you a warning).**

 **Also saying you Hate GirlXGirl and ManXMan sounded really homophobic. Even if you did not MEAN to make it sound like that, I do not want those kind of reviews on my story! So think carefully what you write since the last thing I want is to report the review and have it removed.**

 **AGAIN, I'm sorry if I sound like an jerk, but I needed to get the point across and I am mostly known by my followers and readers for writing a lot of Yuri.**

* * *

 **Trip end.**

The mini teams continue to follow their assigned paths until they finally reunited at a open area. McCree had been waiting for them the whole time while smoking his cigar. He puffed it as he looked at them, sall seemed to be in decent shape, meaning that his idea of spliting them up for a day worked.

"Took you kids long enough. I was growing sick of waiting" McCree said as he stood up "Rejoin with your real teams so we can keep going. We are nearing the end".

Team GHLF said their farewell to their partners and regrouped with eachother. Genji checked on Hana "You ok?".

Hana smiled "Wiess saved my life Genji. She saved my life!".

Genji raised an eyebrow and looked at Weiss who was being bothered by Ruby. Genji chuckled, so the ice queen had a heart after all... who would have guessed?

"That's good to hear. What about you two?" Genji asked his remaining teammates.

Lena smirked "I had a lot of fun! Ruby is such a fun little girl to be around" She then whispered "And she is very good looking too".

Genji pretended not to hear that last part "And you Fareeha?".

Fareeha looked at Yang who winked at her, making her blush a little "Let's just say Yang has her way to get people to open up a little. And she is too stubborn for her own good".

"I can imagine. Well time to move out team" Genji said as he began to walk, his teammates following their leader.

As they walked Ruby walked up to McCree "Mr. McCree, can I ask you something?".

"What is it kid?" McCree asked.

"How did you become an huntsman?" The young Rose asked.

McCree was silent for a moment before he spoke "A long tail kid. Belive or not I used to be a criminal".

Weiss was of course the one to react "A criminal!?".

McCree chuckled "That's exactly the reaction I was expecting from you Ice Queen".

"Hey!" Weiss said in annoyance but was ignored by the older huntsman who continued his tail.

"I had already made a name for myself as a member of the notorious Deadlock Gang, which trafficked in illicit weapons and military hardware throughout the Kingdoms of Remnant. But that all changed when my gang got invloved in something that cost the loives of an innocent family" McCree said looking down, making the other students look at each other before he spoke again "After that I could not take it anymore. I turned myself in and revealed everything about the gang. I spent 6 years in prison before I was offered an chance for redemption by Ozpin by becoming a teacher at Beacon. I agreed and now I'm here, teaching you about survival in the wild".

Ruby could not help but to smile "Well, you are a better man now Mr. McCree".

McCree chuckled at that "I don't know about that. Glynda still yells at me when I smoke at the school grounds".

So far the students had gotten a good feel of what kind of man McCree was. McCree is a calm man, rarely showing intense emotions with an element of carefreeness. Although he was once an outlaw, he is always looking to do the right thing, trying to atone for his past. He often acts polite and respectful towards both his team and strangers but can be cocky at times. He is also appreciative of weapons and prefers for them to be treated with care. Something Ruby can relate too.

Fancying himself as a justice bringing cowboy and having an appearance to match, McCree usually makes multiple references to Western films and culture, as shown by his voice lines and quotes during battle. He also seems to joke about himself being wanted dead by multiple groups, according to his reaction to seeing his picture on a dartboard in Route 66.

Speaking of weapons, Ruby being the dork she is asked "What about your gun?".

"Oh this baby?" McCree said as he took his weapon out "I call it: The Peacekeeper! It caries 6 rounds of ammunition, can fire two in a second and I can reload it in the same time frame. This gun has saved my life more times than I can remember. Weapons needs to be treated with respect and never be taken for granted. No matter how strong or weak they might be".

Ruby smiled at that as she petted her Crescent Rose like it was her child. They continued to walk until they once again was cought of by grimm. Alot more this time. The students got their weapons ready but McCree stopped them.

"You all can sit this one out. I will deal with these jokers myself" He said as he got his Peacekeeper ready.

They were all surprised by this bit they would be lying if they said that they were not interestid to see a fully trained Huntsman in action, so they did what they were told.

McCree slowly made his way towards the grimms who were now running at him. The Beowolves dash forward, with three of them simultaneously pouncing at McCree, who then disappears in a flurry of dust just as they are about to land their blows, causing the creatures to tumble onto the ground. MCree is then in the sky. He then fires a shot that blows off a portion of a Beowolf's head.

As he lands, he jumps over a Beowolf, shooting downwards killing. McCree proceeds to dispatch two more Beowolves upon landing and rolling, grabs one with his metal arm before shooting it in the head and hurries to reload. Then two Beowolves charged at him from both sides, however one was a little faster so McCree ducked and delivered a spinning kick, sending it over him and then in to the other one and proceeded to shoot through both of them with one well placed shot.

A lone Beowolf then charges at him from behind, He blocked the attack and shot it in the mouth. The rest of the pack then charge at him. McCree drives his metal arm into the once's chest, then firing repeatedly from at the group of Grimm until one gets to him and swipes at him, only for him to block the attack with the grimm hi impaled and kicks both away. He jumps up, reloads and then blasts away more of them. Then he sees more Beowolves emerging from the woods, including an alpha.

A Beowolf almost gets him with its claws, but he twists out of the way, then fires at the grimm in front of him, killing it. The alpha managed to knock the gun out of his hand. He glares at it as it was about to swipe at him. But he uses a Judo throw to send it in to another beowolf.

He then leaps over two Beowolves, then turns around, retrieves his gun before shooting both in the heads. He takes a moment to look at the large number of enemies left.

The alpha roared a was about to bite him. Only for McCree to do a backflip and then landed on it's back. As the alpha Beowolf roared in anger and tried to shake him of, McCree kept his balance and road around on it while shooting the remaining members of the pack.

The alpha managed to throw McCree of it's back. McCree used this chance to take out more amo. He threw the amo in the air before landing and then catched the bullets in his gun's holder

The Beowolf then looked at him with a blacing glare. McCree began to run towards it, gradually picking up speed as he nears the charging Beowolf. He ducks and slides under the Beowolf's swipe and shoots at it a couple times. The Beowolf then charges at McCree again, who fires his gun a few more times before having to duck under another swipe. The Beowolf attempts to swipe at him again with its left claw, but McCree managed to stop it with his metal hand. The former criminal then fires at the Beowolf's feet, then uses his metal arm to throw it in to the air, and he then grabbed it's claw, and proceeds to swing it back down to the ground with his own brute strength. McCree then picks up the Beowolf, aims the revolver In to it's mouth, and shoots it, causing black blood to splatter from it's now blown of head.

The students watched in awe as McCree spun his Peacekeeper around his finger, before blowing away the smoke and put it back in to it's holder. He then looked at his students who were still speechless by what they saw.

"Come on kids. Time to keep moving if you want to make it out of here before sundown" He called out and began to walk.

After 5 seconds of staring, the teams finally followed. After another 2 hours of walking they finally reached the goal. McCree turned around with a smile that made it looked like he was actually proud.

"I have to say... you kids really impressed me during this trip. You see there was more to this trip than a simple survival exercise. This was also meant to test your stamina and your ability to adapt to new situations. I tested your stamina and I knew you were not in the shape for another big fight, which is why I took care of it" McCree began as he sat on a rock "And when I split you up and partnered you up with someone you would normaly like to keep at arms legth it was to show you all that you can alway pick you allies and need to make do with what you got. In a despret situation even your worst enemy could become a vital ally".

 _'I understand now'_ Genji thought.

 _'This was never a simple trip'_ Hana thought.

 _'It was never ment to just test our strength'_ Lena thought.

 _'But to improve our teamwork'_ Fareeha finished.

McCree clapped his hands and serveral transports arrived "Time to go home".

They all entered the transports and were now on their way back to the school. Team GHLF sat next to each other. All having pushed to their limit during the trip.

"Well... that was one interesting trip" Hana spoke up.

"Indeed. I think we learned alot from it" Genji said.

Fareeha smiled "More than we expected. And I say our friendship with both eachother and the other teams has gone up a bit too".

"You're right Fareeha. Our bond is stronger than just a team. We are friends. Maybe even family" Genji said and noticed the looks he got "Family goes beyond blood".

The girls smiled and nodded at that. Then He decided to ask "So what are we gonna do when we get back to Beacon?".

Lena leaned back "The only thing I will do is fall down on my bed and sleep for a week".

Genji chuckled "For once Lena. I agree with you. Sleep sounds good".

"Amen" Fareeha agreed.

They flew back to Beacon where they enjoyed a good night sleep after a long. challenging and rewarding trip. An experience they would carry on for the rest of their lives.

 **.**

 **Well it was fun to write these filler chapters, but now that they are done, I can finally focused on finishing Volume 1 since I have a lot of fun stuff planned for Volume 2.**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Stray.**

Genji sat with his legs crossed. He was meditating to focus his powers better. It had been a week since they got back from the survival trip and everyone had pretty much rested up and was back in full spirit... which in Genji's case may not be such a good thing. As he was trying to focus a sound from a certain teammate interrupted him.

"No!".

"Yes!".

"No!".

"Yes!"

"No!".

"Yes!".

"No!".

"Come on!"

"Lena I swear I will punch you!".

"Come on Fareeha it will be fun!".

Genji's eyebrow twitches in annoyance as it was very hard to focus with Lena and Fareeha's bickering. There was another sound that caused a vein to appear on his forehead as he glared in that direction.

Lena was jumping from spot to spot "I mean it! It would sound awesome".

"For the last time Lena, we are not going to call ourselves 'Justice flash'" Fareeha told her partner.

"Oh come on Fareeha, it would sound totally cool and our enemies would cower in fear of the mighty-GRAGH!" Before Lena could finish, Genji's arm wrapped around her neck, causing her to struggle against his grip and to breath.

" **5 minuts** of a little peace and quiet, is that to much to ask for!?" Genji demanded.

Hana giggled "Sorry bro, Lena insisted that we should come up with team combo names".

Genji sighed "Why am I not surprised".

There was a knock on the door and Hana went to open it as Genji was still strangling Lena. When Hana opened the door they saw Team RWBY, who noticed the situation.

"Umm... what is going on?" Ruby asked.

"Just some team bonding" Hana said with a wave of her hand.

Lena managed to lossen Genji's grip a little "Hi Ruby! What's up?".

"Well Weiss wanted to check out the preparations for the Vytal Festival, so we figured we'd ask you to come along" Ruby said.

"Fine" Genji said dropping Lena on the floor "Anything to keep me from going insane in here".

And he kind of wanted a chance to spend a little more time with Blake who was smiling at him.

* * *

The teams arrived at Vale which is being decorated in time for the Vytal Festival. Red, yellow, and green streamers and balloons are proudly on display, and the Teams are strolling through it all with an awed Weiss in the front. A sign is being put up that reads in bright red letters "WELCOME TO VALE!" for all the foreign newcomers from their respective kingdoms of Remnant.

Weiss stops and raises her arms in amazement "The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!".

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss" Ruby said "It's kinda weirding me out...". Ruby said.

"Same here" Hana agreed.

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" Weiss said in excitement as they continue walking.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring" Yang said with crossed arms.

"She makes everything sound boring" Lena said earning amused grins from her team.

"Quiet, you two!" Weiss said with a small glare.

"Touchy" Genji said with a small smirk himself.

They walked for a bit until they stopped near the docks "Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked.

"Ugh, they smell like fish!" Ruby said covering her nose.

Hana did the same "Sometimes I wish my nose was not stronger than a human's".

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!" Weiss said proudly.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament" Blake translated causing Genji to chuckle a little.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss said defensively

"No but you just did" Fareeha pointed out.

"Just... shut your mouth" Weiss grumbled as Fareeha and Yang did a bro fist.

"Whoa" Ruby suddenly said causing the team to stop and looked at a shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force before walking over to the detective in front, who is writing on his pad "What happened here?" She asked.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." One the detectives said in a tired tone before he walks over to his partner.

Yang sighs sadly before saying "That's terrible".

"They left all the money again" Detective 2 told his partner

"Huh?" Ruby said when she heard this.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" Detective 1 asked.

"I don't know, an army?" Detective 2 suggested.

Detective 1 "You thinking the White Fang?"

Detective 2 "Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

Fareeha rolled her eyes at that.

"Hmph! The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates!" Weiss said.

"What's your problem?" Blake asked sounding offended.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane" Weiss said.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Blake said crossing her arms "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided?" Weiss asked "They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!"

Genji and Hana shared a look.

"So then they're very misguided" Blake relented "Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!"

"Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him" Ruby suggested.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss said causing Blake to grow angrier "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"WEISS" Genji suddenly barked causing Weiss to jump a little "Whatever problem you have with the White Fang. Think carefully of what you just said!".

Weiss blinks until she realised it and gave Hana a apologetic look "Sorry Hana, I did not mean that you were like that".

Hana smiled "I know Weiss".

Genji shakes his head, Hana could be far to forgiving sometimes.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" Someone crys out and the teams rush over to investigateand sees a Faunus running down the length of the boat and leaping of the edge as the two sailors are about to apprehend him.

The Faunus is a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and dark-gray eyes. He wears two red wrist bracers and an open loose collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants.

He sports black and yellow sneakers and wears a twisted golden necklace around his neck, with a round pendant bearing his monkey emblem. He also has a long prehensile monkey tail the same color as his hair.

"You no-good stowaway!" One of the sailors yelled after him.

The boy is using his tail to hang on a lamppost while he peels back a banana and said "Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" Before he gets the chance to eat the banana, one of the detectives shows up and throws a stone at him to get his attention.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" The Detective yelled.

But the boy just drops the banana peel on the detective's face, who growls in return. The monkey-like Faunus twirls up to crouch on the lamppost, he laughs in amusement, and proceeds to leap off and run away from the detectives. As he ran he suddenly stopped in front of Lena and both looked at each other in surprise.

"Sun?" Lena asked.

"Lena?" The boy named Sun asked back until he heard the cops "Sorry, gotta run. We'll catch up latter".

He continued to run with the Team watching him.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Yang said.

Weiss held up a finger and said "Quick! We have to observe him!".

As they ran after him Blake asked Lena "You know that guy Lena?".

"I met him when me and my parents was on a trip to Vacuo back when I was 7. I have not really seen him since" Lena answered.

The teams rounds the next corner, but then Weiss bumps into someone and trips. She looks up only to see the boy jump on to a building and disappears from view.

"No, he got away!" Weiss said in disappointment.

"Uhh... Weiss?" Yang said as she points strangely underneath her teammate.

Weiss finally sees that she fell on a smiling girl, which startles the heiress and she hastily gets up.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" The girl said still on the ground, while smiling widely.

"Um... hello" Ruby said nervously

"Are you... okay?" Yang asked

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking" The girl said still not getting up.

The team looks at each other in bewilderment before Yang speaks up again "Do you... wanna get up?".

The girl thinks about it for a moment before saying "Yes!" She leaps back on her feet while the team steps back a little "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" She introduced herself.

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby" Ruby began.

"I'm Weiss".

"Blake".

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked, Blake hits her side "Oh, I'm Yang".

"I am Genji" Genji began.

"Hana"

"Fareeha"

"And I am Lena" Lena finished

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny repeated.

"You already said that" Weiss pointed out.

Penny pauses for a moment "So I did!".

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss apologised before the team turned around and began to walk away.

"Take care, friend!" Ruby said waving her arm.

"I'm not the only one who was a little creeped out back there right?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, She was... weird..." Yang agreed.

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss asked before suddenly Penny showed up in front of a her out of nowhere

"What did you call me?" Penny asked.

Weiss and Lena looks back and forth in shock. How did she do that?

Yang looks apologetic and said "Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!".

"No, not you." Penny said before she walks through the group and leans her head down to Ruby "You!"

"Me?" Ruby asked startled "I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh...".

"You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?" Penny asked leaning closer.

"Uuuum..." Ruby looks over Penny's shoulder while her teammates motion to deny her while Team GHLF shrugged since it was not their call "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?" She answered.

Her teammates falls over but Penny looks overjoyed and laughs "Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

Ruby groaned before asking Weiss "Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?"

"No - she seems far more coordinated." Weiss answered.

"So 'Penny'... what are you doing here? In Vale I mean?" Genji asked awkwardly.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny answered happily.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss dumbfounded.

Penny salutes "I'm combat ready!".

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss said.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake scoffed.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss claimed with her arms crossed.

Ruby speeds over to Weiss "Yeah!" She said before Weiss held out her hand and Ruby low-fives it.

"Are you here alone?" Fareeha asked.

Penny shakes her head "No, I am here with **Uncle Bastion** ".

"Uncle Bastion?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, he is kind of old and get's lost rather easily. I have been looking for him for a while now" Penny answered.

But then Weiss realized something "Wait a minute." She walks over to Penny and grabs her by the shoulders "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?"

"The who...?" Penny said in confusion

Weiss holds up a poor drawing of the criminal-in-question. When did she even have the time to make that?

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" She explained.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake suddenly spoke.

Weiss turned her attention from Penny to Blake "Huh?"

Blake walked over to her, visibly angry "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!".

"Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss said and began motioning to objects around her "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

"Stop it!" Blake snapped.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!" Weiss said.

"Hey! Sun may not be one for rules, but he is not a killer!" Lena said, an angry look on her normaly happy face.

"You said you had not seen him since you were 7 right? Alot of things can happen in 10 years" Weiss argued.

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake growls before storming of.

"Weiss please, just drop it" Genji said.

But Weiss didn't listen and just follows Blake "How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!".

Genji let's out a heavy sigh as he places a hand on her forehead, feeling a headache coming on. He agreed to come along in hope of not having to deal with arguing teammates.

"Um, I think we should probably go..." Yang pointed out.

Then Penny popped up behind Ruby, smiling "Where are we going?".

* * *

Back in the dorms, Blake and Weiss were still arguing. They've been at it ever since they left the city and the argument was getting on Genji's last nerve.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!" Weiss said.

"That is the problem!" Blake blake shot back.

"OK ENOUGH ALREADY!" Genji finally snapped making his team jump "Oh my god can't you two just agree to disagree and move on?".

"Not until she apologizes!" Blake snapped back.

Weiss gets up from her bed "Apologize for what? You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!".

Blake gets on her feet as well "There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me?" Weiss asked.

"You're discriminatory!" Blake said

"I'm a victim!" Weiss shouted, they stared each other down in silence, Weiss leans in close, leering as she speaks quietly "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust... most Faunus?" Weiss looked at Hana who gave a weak smile that she was not a part of the most list. Weiss leans against the bookshelf by the window "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." She bangs her fist on the bookshelf.

Ruby goes over to Weiss to comfort her "Weiss, I-".

"No!" Weiss turns away from Ruby and walks back over to Blake "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!".

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake snapped.

Silence drops down. Weiss backs away slowly, as Blake realizes her blunder as she looks around at her teammates.

"Blake..." Genji whispered in shock making said girl look at him.

"Genji, I... I..." She began before she dashes out the door.

"Blake, wait! Come back!" Ruby runs over to the door and calls to Blake down the hallway as Yang sits herself down and Weiss looks down.

Genji looked down as well "Why did she not tell me?".

Weiss looked at him "What do you mean by that? Did you know!?".

Ganji glared "I knew she was a Faunus yes, but I had no idea she was ever involved with the White Fang".

Both were to busy arguing to the pont that non of them noticed Hana was now shaking and clutching her chest.

"We could have been living with a White Fang spy all this time and you don't look the least bit upset about that fact!" Weiss said.

"You are her teammate, not me! And besides should you not know her enough by now to know she is not a bad person?" Genji asked.

"She was the most anti social among us! So no we did not know that!" Weiss argued.

"Please stop..." Hana whimpered out as all the stress was affecting her. But only Ruby heard her.

"Hana?" The young rose asked the shaking girl until noticing her pain "Umm guys!" When she did not get answer due to their arguing she snapped "HEY! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH HANA!".

That finally stopped the argument as Genji and Weiss looked at Hana with worry who had began coughing alot while holding her chest in pain.

"Hana!" Genji said, knowing what this was.

Hana ended up colapsing, making the other's panic. Mainly Genji who rushed over to her and picked her up.

"Hana! Just hang on. I will get you to Angela!" Genji said but Lena got in front of them.

"Let me do it! I am the fastest on the team" She said and Genji nodded before handing Hana over to her and Lena took of in top speed.

"What happened to her?" Ruby asked in worry.

"That was her heart condition..." Weiss realized.

Genji sighed "Yes... yes it was... the heart condition she believed was an accident" Genji looked at the others "But it was not an accident".

"What are you saying?" Fareeha asked, fearing the answer.

"The explosion that killed her parents and left her with a weaker heart was not a simple malfunction..." Genji took a deep breath "Someone tried to murder her!"

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Black and White.**

Genji, Lena and Fareeha sat outside Angela's office, which was more like a hospital room. After Hana's heart acted up last night, Genji only trusted a teacher in healing to help her. The trio had been waiting in silence for almost 3 hours now. Lena had her hands in a praying sign clearly worried about her friend. Fareeha sat motionless while staring at nothing. And Genji was tapping his leg, his patience growing thin.

First Blake accidentally reveals she used to be with the White Fang, and then Hana gets a heart attack and colapsed. After all the agonizing hours, Angela finally stepped out of the room

The 3 teens shot up and Lena was the first to speak "How is she!?".

Angela smiled "She is fine. She just need to rest for a bit and she should be back on her feet in no time. She is stronger than she look".

All sighed in relief, happy that Hana's life was not in danger anymore. If Genji had lost Hana, he's not sure what he would do. But then he jumped when Angela was suddenly infront of him.

"You knew about her heart codition and yet you let her join Beacon? I think it's time you tell us the real truth about Hana Song" Angela demanded.

Genji sighed, knowing this day would come "It happened years ago... Hana has always been good with machines and her dream was to get an place in Atlas weapon development so she worked on something that would garantie to get Atlas atention... but someone snuck in to her home and sabotaged it, to make sure the next time she worcked on it... it would kill her"

Lena gasped "Who would do something like that?".

"No one knows, but whoever did it almost succeeded. Her home burnt down killing her parents" Genji said looking down "When I got there she was lying outside her home and when she woke up she said that she was not the one who got out. Somebody helped her out, and I don't know who that was either".

Angela thought about this "So... thanks to whoever the murderer was. Hana's chance of joining Atlas was ruined".

Genji nodded as he spoke "Thanks to her heart condition she was unable to join. After that she desperately looked for a way to bring meaning back in to her life. That's when she set her sights on becoming an huntress. But since her heart condition could get her booted from Beacon too..."

"She lied in her transcripts to be allowed inside" Fareeha concluded.

Genji just nodded at that "That is why she built her mech. So she could fight alongside the rest without having to worry about her heart".

Angela sighed and rubbed her face "This is a very bad situation you have put us in. I need to speak to Ozpin about this. Only he can decide if she will be allowed to stay at Beacon or not".

"I understand" Genji said, there was no point in tyring to argue.

"I think it's best you 3 go back to your dorm. Hana needs all the rest she can get if she is to recover" Angela said.

The trio nodded and leaves. But they were not going back to their dorm, they still had to find Blake.

* * *

"Blaaaake!" Ruby called out.

"Blaaaake!" Yang also called out.

"Blaaaaaaaake! Where aaaare yoooouuuu!?" Ruby continued to scream.

"Blake!" Yang called out again.

Blake had been gone all weekend now and despite the team's efforts, they had not been able to find her. Genji was really worried. Not for Hana, if Angela said she would be fine, then he belived her. He just hoped Blake had not just up and left Vale.

"Ugh this is hopless, we'll never find her at this rate!" Fareeha growled in frustration.

"Weiss, you're not helping!" Ruby complained.

"Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police!" Weiss said bluntly

"Ugh, Weiss..." Ruby hissed crossing her arms in irritation.

"It was just an idea!" Weiss said defensively.

"Yeah, a bad one." Ruby said as they continued walking down the sidewalk.

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions" Yang said.

"I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right!" Weiss said smugly.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" An all to familiar voice.

"Aaaah! Penny! Where did you come from!?" Ruby yelled in surprise.

 _'Great, like we didn't have enough to deal with'_ Genji thought.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" Penny asked cheerfully.

"Uhh..." Ruby began.

"We're looking for our friend Blake" Yang answered for her sister.

"Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl!" Penny said in realization

Eeveryone stared at her in surprise.

"How did you know that?" Lena asked.

"Uhh, the cat ears?" Penny said while pointing to her head.

"What cat ears? She wears a... boooohhh..." Yang began until realization hit her.

"She does like tuna a lot..." Ruby whispered.

Fareeha sighed "We shoudl have noticed alot sooner"

"So, where is she?" Penny asked.

"We don't know. She's been missing since Friday." Ruby answered sadly.

Penny gasps "That's terrible!" She walks up to an uncomfortable Ruby "Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!"

Ruby does her best to continue smiling "Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right, guys?"

She looks over Penny to direct her question at the others, but only saw Lena who was looking around, nither having not noticed their sudden departure from the company of the strange girl. A tumbleweed blows past them again in the quiet.

"It sure is windy today!" Penny said "But I am sure we can find Blake. Uncle Bastion will help us".

They heard metalic sounds behind them. Ruby and Lena looked and got wide eyes.

"Oh... So that is Uncle Bastion" Lena said in surprise.

* * *

Genji and Fareeha were walking down the streets after spliting from the rest, both looking around to see if they can find their friend. Genji was growing frustrated, something Fareeha noticed.

"You really care about her. Don't you Genji?" She asked.

"Of course I do, she is my friend" Genji answered.

"That is not what I meant Genji. You love her, don't you?" Fareeha asked in a matter of fact tone. When Genji did not answer she sighed "I am dating Yang".

Genji stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her "What?!".

"After the trip in the forest, we kissed and became a couple. There is no shame in admitting that you love Blake" Fareeha said.

Genji sighed and said "Even if I do. That will not help us find her".

"Maybe it can. If you really love her so much. You should be able to figure out the places she might go to" Fareeha pointed out and then she remembered something "Wait! Can't you use your aura to sence where stuff is?".

"I can, but my ability is limited. Hana is alot better at it than me" Genji explained.

"Just focus on Blake. Ignore everything else and just focus on finding Blake's aura" Fareeha said.

Genji thought about this and then he did a hand sign and began searching for. He then found something. It was faint but it was definitely Blake's aura.

"I got a trail! Let's move" Genji ordered as he took of in the direction he senced Blake.

Fareeha smiled and followed him. Now that is the leader she knows.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ruby, Lena and Penny were walking down the streets along with Penny's uncle Bastion. Now who is Uncle Bastion? Turns out he is an old Atlesian war machine, built all the way back at the start of the great war. He is the newest of those models so obviously he is not that old. But he is also the last of his kind, only saved from the scrap heap was Penny's father who reprogrammed him so that he would act as Penny's body guard and was given free will in the process.

"So, Blake is your friend?" Penny asked.

Ruby sighs "Yes, Penny."

"But you're mad at her?" Penny asked.

"Yes. Well, we're not. Weiss is." Ruby answered.

"Is she friends with Blake?" Penny asked.

Ruby shakes her head "Well, that's kind of up in the air right now...".

Penny was trying to contemplate this "But why?".

Ruby sighs again "Well, you see, Blake might not be who we though she was..."

Penny gasps "Is she a man?".

Bastion shakes his head and let out some noises that made him sound embarrassed.

"No! No, Penny. She's..." Ruby stops and sighs "I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off.".

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things." Penny said and Bastion patted her head.

Ruby turns her gaze downward sadly "Me too...".

Lena put her hand on Ruby's shoulder "We'll find her Ruby. That I'm sure of"

Bastion let out some noises and Penny translated "He said not to worry. We will find her even if we need to look all night!".

"You understand what he says?" Lena asked.

"Of course I do! Otherwise it would be very hard to hold a conversation with him" Penny answered.

Lena and Ruby looked at each other before they decided to just continue their search.

* * *

Back with Genji and Fareeha, it was getting dark and they were still following Blake's trail and it was leading them to the docks. When they were getting close, they saw an explosion. They shared a quick look before rushing over there.

When they got there they saw Blake and Sun... along with Roman Torchwick and several White Fang members. Genji wasted no time and rushed over there.

"Blake!" Genji called out.

Blake looked at him "Genji!? Look out!".

The moment she said that Genji looked up just in time before jumping back as something massive landed on the ground. Genji looked up and saw a massive man who was very fat, had something that looked like as shotgun and he had a mask on his face.

"Who the hell are you!" Genji demanded.

"I'm called **Roadhog**. And you are about to be road kill!" The large man said before charging at Genji who had to jump out of the way.

When Fareeha was about to help she saw a bomb dropping infront of her. She gasped and kicked it away before hearing a laughter. She looked up and saw the infamous criminal Junkrat.

"Leave the big boys to their little party. I will dance with you sweetie!" Junkrat said smirking.

Fareeha cursed that she did not bring her battle armor along. She didn't think she would need it. Luckily she never comes unprepared. She pressed a button on her watch and in turned in to a metal glove.

"You want to dance?! Let's dance!" Fareeha said and fired a blast from her glove which Junkrat jumped over and they began to fight.

With that going on, the White Fang charge at Sun, but he manages to dodge slashes and get some of the soldiers with his fists and kicks until he rolls out of the way, pulling out a collapsible red staff. He quickly uses this to beat down on each opponent that nears him, falling each one in a single flaming blow when he twirls, even creating a scorching shockwave to beat the last of them.

Blake peers around the corner of the container to watch Sun jump around and beat more White Fang soldiers, causing one to fly over Roman's head.

The crime boss growls in annoyance and aims his cane at Sun, firing a shot that he defends himself from just when Blake leaps into the action "He's mine!".

Blake goes in close and becomes a blur of afterimages as she slashes both blades at Roman, who backs away and deflects each would-be blow with his cane at unbelievable speeds. Blake continues to dash, hop over, and slide around Roman to try and find a weak spot, but her enemy, while barely deflecting the attacks, lands a few hits on Blake until one final beating with his cane causes her to go down.

Just as Roman deals with one opponent, Sun appears right behind her and disconnects his staff in two spinning circles of flame-firing shotgun nunchucks that only slow down once to show the audience what they are before becoming twin arcs of offense again. Sun swings each gun at Roman while firing everything he as at him, but even with the rapid series of shots and flying bullets, Roman manages to defend himself against every bullet and hit until a millisecond-long pause allows Blake to get a slash in and knock him back.

On his back, Roman notices a container hanging by a crane right above the two warriors, and gets up to fire his cane at its supports. Blake leaps behind it, but Sun barely misses when he jumps forward, ending up right below the nozzle of Roman's cane.

While that was going on, Genji was locked in combat with Roadhog. Genji jumped and kicked him in the face. When the young ninja landed on the ground he punched the large hunk in the gut. But his fist did nothing. Roadhog grabbed him and tossed him away in to a container.

Fareeha was fighting Junkrat. The maniac jumped and kicked her in the face. Fareeha growled and blasted him away. But Junkrat used he new leg to shoot himself back, delivering a punch that knocked Fareeha over. She shook her head as she got up and Junkrat was about to shoot her with his grenade launcher. Fareeha knocked it out of his hand and swung her arms like a boxer, but the quicker Junkrat ducked back and used his metal leg to stomp on Fareeha's foot then followed it up with a kick to her gut, pushing her back.

Genji avoided a punch from Roadhog and delivered a barrage of punches to his side. Roadhog swiped at him, but Genji managed to trip him up and punched him in the jaw, kneed him in the face, then he delivered and roundhouse kick and finished by jumping behind Roadhog and kicked him in the back of he head, sending him face first in to the concrete. Genji jumped on top of him and landed on his head. Genji then jumped of and used his sword to cut a rope and a lot of junk landed on top of Roadhog, burying him.

Genji let out a breath "That was some bad bacon".

Genji was about to walk away until Roadhog burst out of the junk "Bacon... did you just call me... **BACON!** ".

Before Genji could react, a very pissed of Roadhog slamed his shoulder in to him. Genji was sent rolling across the ground, before he could recover, Roadhog grabbed his leg and began slamming him in the ground several times before tossing him in to the air. Genji was yelling as he came back down as Roadhog was charging up a stong punch and delivered the powerful blow that sent Genji in to a container.

Genji coughed as his aura flashed a little, a sign it was almost gone. He tried to get up, only to be pinned down by Roadhog's strong foot "SAY BACON ONE MORE TIME! I DARE YOU!".

"Genji!" Fareeha shouted until an explosion hit her in the back, knocking her down.

"Not so fast sweet cake!" Junkrat laughed.

It looked like this was the end for our heroes until an familiar was heard.

"Hey!" Ruby and Lena appears on the rooftop overlooking them, weapons drawn and ready for action.

Roman lost interest in Sun "Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?"

Penny approached Ruby "Ruby, are these people your friends?"

"Penny, get back!" Ruby said but while her attention is diverted, Roman snarls and fires his cane at her, launching the Lena and Ruby back from the explosion's force and sending Ruby's scythe flying away "AAAAAH!".

Roman gives off a professional-level evil laugh at his attack on the young girl. Penny turns her head toward the criminal and gives her first glare, walking forward while Ruby tries to get back up.

"Penny, wait! Stop!" Ruby shouted as she raises her hand in a futile attempt to stop her new friend

Penny smiled at her "Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready!"

Her backpack mechanically opens up, and from its dark depths comes a single sword that extends and multiples into several blades hovering over Penny's back. Leaping from the rooftop with the weapons acting as wings, she sends three of her swords to knock two White Fang soldiers down before even landing on the ground, where she proceeds to fling the swords at one enemy, impale another to a wall, create a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, leaping over a goon with her swords in tow, and finally making a wheel that she throws to knock multiple Faunus off their feet.

"What the hell!?" Junkrat said before someone grabbed him by the neck.

He was suddenly tossed into Roadhog's face, before they both heard the sound of metal foot steps. They looked just in time for Bastion to tackle them away from Genji. His single eye glowing red as he let out something that sounded like an angry roar.

Junkrat raised his weapon but Bastion shot of his metal leg "COME ON! NOT AGAIN!".

Roadhog used his chain hook aimed for Bastion's head. But the old machine just grabbed the chain and spun the large hog man through the air and slamed him on top of Junkrat who cried out on pain. Bastion then transformed in to an large cannon.

"Aw shit!" Junkrat said.

Bastion shot them both, sending them flying in to the water.

While that was going on Penny finished up with her enemies. Three Bullheads come from the skies and open fire on the battle, but Penny merely forms a shield and launches two of her swords into the wall behind her, which in turn pull their wielder back with their strings. When her swords swirl around her again, she commands them to open their points and build up a large glowing ball of green light. With a punching action, several bright lasers crack the pavement when they fire at the transports and slice each one in half, causing several of the White Fang members inside to fall and letting Ruby watch as Bullheads fall in pieces behind her.

Stunned, she turns back to Penny as she aims her swords at the remaining Bullheads holding the crate of Dust and pulls back on their wires, tugging the aircraft with them.

Ruby was watching in awe "Whoa... How is she doing that?".

Seeing the Bullhead's flight fall under Penny's control, Roman grimaces and turns to run towards the last transport.

Penny, after her large green pupils dilate for a second, pulls with all her might on the strings, and the aircraft crashes into a stack of crates, causing an explosion as a result.

"These kids just keep getting weirder..." Roman said and with his observation made, he uses his cane to close the doors, and the jet lifts off, flying away from the lost battle.

* * *

After the long battle everyone were gathered on some boxes while the police arrived.

Then Weiss and Yang appear on the scene.

"Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." Ruby explained quickly but Weiss ignores her and squares off with Blake.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-" Blake began but Weiss stopped her.

"Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" She pauses "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided...".

The others look on, worried.

"I don't care" She said.

"You don't care?" Blake asked surprised.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss asked.

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-" Blake began but Weiss interrupted her again.

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some..." Weiss begins looking at Sun behind her as she catches herself "Someone else".

Blake looks at Ruby and Yang grinning at her, she wipes a tear from her eye, nodding "Of course."

Weiss smiles and nods.

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby cheered.

As the students gather with each other, Weiss points accusingly at Sun "I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!".

He laughs nervously.

"Hey, wait a minute... Where's Penny and Bastion?" Ruby asked looking around.

Lena shrugged "Must have left".

Blake looked at Genji "Genji... I am sorry... for not telling you sooner".

Genji smiled as he took of his mask "It's ok Blake. At least you are safe".

"You should have seen how worried he was! He looked ready to rip the city apart to find you" Fareeha said with a smirk.

Blake smiled at Genji "Is that so?".

Genji blushed "I.. well I-".

"Oh just tell her you are in to her already!" Lena almost shouted, earning a punch from her leader.

"Is that true Genji?" Blake asked.

Genji hesitated but then he sighed "Yes... it is true".

Blake smiled warmly before walking up to Genji and kissed him right on the lips. Genji blushed up a storm before Blake broke the kiss and pulled him away.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Don't ask anything. Just walk with me" Blake said.

Lena smirked "Bullseye!".

Yang looked at Fareeha "Since the love train is on it's way. How about we join the ride?".

Fareeha flicked her nose "Don't get ahead of yourself".

All in all, a happy ending to a intense ordeal.

* * *

Later that night Roman walks into a large warehouse with a shadowy interior. He goes over to a table and places down a case before sighing in tiredness and rubbing his injured shoulder. His aura healed most of the damage but not fully.

"How very disappointing, Roman" Said a female voice behind him.

Roman turned around when he heard the voice "Whoa! Hehe... I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon...".

Three figures stood in the shadows, only the girl's head, which was containing yellow eyes and flowing dark hair, could be seen "We were expecting... more from you".

Roman laughed a little before getting serious "Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang".

The girl chuckled darkly "And you will continue to do so." She summons a fireball in her hand and steps out of the darkness with her two companions "We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation".

But then smoke began to enter the building as a voice spoke "Your failure may have been disappointing, but it matters little" Suddenly the smoke took the form of a cloaked man with a white **Mask** on his face "The plan is already on it's way".

"True. As long as we play our cards right, we can't be stopped" A female voice said as the owner of the voice dropped down from the roof on a line.

"And when we are ready..." Came another voice from a man who was tall and muscular he held up his hand which had a large **Glove** on it "We will bring our enemies to their knees!".

 **.**

 **You all asked for it and you all got it! And now Volume 1 is over.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello all my amazing readers. I just wanted to tell you all that if you are not only a Overwatch fan, but a fan of Blizzard's creations in general. Then I am currently writing a Heroes of the storm fanfic.**

 **I would be really happy if you could check it out. I am having alot of fun with it and I think it can go somewhear.**

 **The story's name is: Heroes of the Storm meetings of destiny.**

 **Now with all that out of the way, enjoy the first chapter of Volume 2.**

* * *

 **Deadly allies.**

On a nice sunny day, Hana was walking down the streets, she was on her way towards a special place for her. She stopped in front a store called 'Tukson's Book Trade'. Hana found this store on her first week at Beacon and since then she had become an regular costumer of the place and Tukson himself was a very nice man to talk to.

With a smile she walked inside. She walked up to the desk and rang the bell and heard the familiar voice "Just a sec" Soon Tukson himself walked out with alot of books in his hands "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade-".

"Home to every book under the sun!" Hana finished for him.

Tukson quickly put the books down and then he smiled warmly "Hana! It's been to long since your last visit".

Hana smiled back "Good to see you too Tukson".

Tukson's appearance is much like any other person in Vale. He wore a short-sleeved quarter-zip burgundy and black shirt with a visible white undershirt. His hair was cleanly cut, and he had noticeable sideburns, along with hairy, muscular arms.

"How is the life as a huntress in training?" Tukson asked.

"Stressful but a lot of fun. I have met so many awesome friends" Hana answered.

Tuskon chuckled "Good to hear. Now I have a feeling I know why you are here".

Hana nods "Has it arrived yet?".

Tukson smirked and put the entire collection of a comic book series called 'The life of the Freelancers'.

"The complete series all in one package" Tuskon said.

Hana smiled widely "How much?"

Tuskon smiles "For you. They are free".

Hana gasped "No way! I can't take them for free, I need to pay like everyone else".

"See it as a goodbye present" Tukson said.

Hana's face fell "You are leaving?".

Tukson sighs and nods "I am moving to Vacuo. We may never see eachother again. I wanted our last meeting to be special".

Hana felt really sad about that. She even ran around the desk and hugged him. Tukson hugged her back, rubbing her back like a father would do with his daughter.

"I'm gonna miss you..." Hana said wiping some tears.

"I will miss you too kid. I'll be sure to watch the Vital Festival to see you in action" Tukson said smiling.

Hana smiled back before taking the comics "Goodbye Tukson and good luck".

"You too kid" Tukson said.

Hana walked to the door and was about to walk out before saying one more thing "LOL!".

Tuskon laughed "Winky face!".

Hana giggled and left the store. Unknown to her, this really would be the last time she saw her friend.

When Hana left the store, she was walking down the streets to get back to Beacon. Until she bumped in to someone.

"Hey watch were-. I mean sorry about that beutiful" Came a male voice.

Hana looked up and saw a boy and a girl.

The boy is a pale, well-built young man with gray eyes and, while draped in shadow, his hair is silvery-gray partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He also wears a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covers his upper body. He now also wears a single notched belt with what appears to be a sash or bandana draped over it.

The girl has medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She wears two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of high-heeled shoes. She now also wears white pants and brown chaps that end at her calves and an overlong belt, twice-wrapped, where she keeps her weapons as well as a single pouch. Her hair is also noticeably fuller and longer and her irises are wider.

"Umm, sorry for walking in to you" Hana apologised.

"No it was my fault. Names Mercury and Ms. Grumpy next to me is Emerald" The boy named Mercury said making the girl hit his shoulder.

"I'm Hana... you two don't look like everyday people. You here for the festival?" Hana asked.

"We are, but we figured that we could get a good book while we're here" Emerald said "You know where we can find Tukson's Book Trade?".

"It's just down the block" Hana said while pointing in that direction.

"Thank you Hana. Maybe we will see you around" Mercury said with a wink.

Hana blushed a little "Maybe we will. Take care"

Hana walked away and Mercury watched her, or more specifically her nice backside "You know. Maybe this place is not so dull after all!".

Emerald finally noticed what Mercury was looking at and punched him right in the face.

* * *

Back at Beacon, it was currently lunch time. Team GHLF were eating with Team RWBY while Blake looks over some notes.

Yang then slides up next to her partner and asks "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing" Blake answered while closing her book "Just going over notes from last semester".

Yang catches a grape in her mouth "Lame".

But then Ruby slams a large binder onto the table, catching everyone off guard. On the cover of the binder is written "Vytal Festival Activities, Property of Weiss Schnee". This has been hastily crossed out with a red marker pen, and with the same pen, a new title, "Best Day Ever Activities", has been written underneath.

She clears her throat before beginning her speech "Sisters... friends... Weiss"

"Hey!"

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Ruby continued ignoring Weiss.

"This ought to be good" Yang said before she catches another berry in her mouth.

"A dream that one day, the five of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... ever!" Ruby said in excitement.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss accused.

Ruby makes "peace" signs with both hands while saying "I am not a crook"

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" Ruby said as she points her finger at Blake.

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang!" Yang joked.

Lena giggled while the others either shook their heads or facepalmed.

"Eh? Guys? Am I right?" Yang said before An apple hits her in the face.

"Boooooooooooooooo!" Nora said from her table.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today" Ruby said.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store" Weiss said with a suspicious look on her face.

Yang picks up an apple and tosses it across the room. Hitting an random guy who shouts "Hey!" and Nora just giggles.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out" Blake said unsure.

Genji looked at her "If you want, we can have some privet time later".

Blake smiled at that and kissed his cheek, something her will be teased about later.

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!" Weiss said before standing up "I fro once-".

Before she could finish a pie hit her in the face. Nora is shown to be the one who threw the pie, she sits down and points at Ren who has his head in his palm. Pyrrha's hand is over her mouth and Jaune simply sits staring wide-eyed.

And just like that, there was a food fight.

 **(I apologise for not making my own version of the food fight. But as was the case with my X-23 in Remnant story. I just don't know how to write something like that. And I am sure it looks better in your imaginations anyway).**

* * *

In an old warehouse, the White Fang are moving crates as Emerald and Mercury enter.

"Oh, look! She sent the kids again! This is turning out just like the divorce!" Roman Torchwick approaches the two from behind and wraps his arms around them in a group hug.

Emerald shivers in disgust "Spare us the thought of you procreating".

"That was a joke. And this... just might tell me where you two have been all day" Roman said as he produces a piece of paper to his hand.

Emerald began searching her pockets "What!? Agh...".

"I'm a professional, sweetheart. Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something" Roman said before looking at the piece of paper in his hand "Why do you have this address?".

Emerald pointed at him and asked "Wouldn't you like to know?".

"Yeah, I would. Now where have you been all day?" Roman demanded.

"Cleaning up your problems. One of them, at least" Mercury said.

"I had that under control" Roman said annoyed.

"Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise" Mercury pointed out.

Roman has just about had it with them "Listen, you little punk. If it were up to me, then I would take you and your little street rat friend here and...".

"Do what, Roman?" Came a cold and dangerous voice. Cinder Fall, the head of the operation, appears on a platform above them. She steps onto an automated lift, riding it down to their level.

Roman laughs nervously "I'd, uh... not kill them?".

"Cinder!" Emerald said excitedly and walked to greet her leader only to be completely ignored by her.

"I thought I made it clear that you would eliminate the would-be runaway" Cinder said.

"I was going to..." Roman began but was interrupted.

"He was going to escape to Vacuo! Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat" Emerald said proudly.

"I think he was some sort of cat, actually" Mercury said.

"What? Like a puma?" Emerald asked amused.

"Yeah, there ya go" Mercury said equally amused.

"Quiet. Did I not specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?" Cinder speaks in a dangerous tone, as Roman points a finger at the pair while laughing in agreement.

Emerald looked worried "I just thought...".

"Don't think... obey" Cinder warned.

"Yes ma'am. It won't happen again" Emerald said apologetically.

"This is what happens when you intrust important missions to children and a idiot" Said an cold and dark voice. The group of villains turned and saw the masked man walking in.

"Well if is not Reaper. How did your job go?" Cinder asked.

"The plan is going well. Talon has stationed at every corner of Vale. Nothing gets in or out without us knowing" Reaper answered.

"Good" Cinder said before looking at Roman "And you. Why wasn't this job done sooner?"

Roman points to his right, then to his left, then behind him "Uh..? Eh..? Eh..? EHHHHH! Sorry if I've been busy stealing every speck of Dust in the Kingdom!".

"You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski mask" Mercury said and Emerald laughs at the remark.

"Look around, kid. I've got this town running scared! Police camping out at every corner, Dust prices through the roof, and we're sitting pretty on an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with! Speaking of which, if you guys wouldn't mind filling me in on your grand master plan, it might make my next string of robberies go a little smoother!" Roman emphasizes the last word by clenching his fist.

Cinder approaches Roman "Oh, Roman. Have a little faith" She places her hand on his face "You'll know what you need when you need to know it" She had an dangerous look in her eyes. Roman seems entranced, but then looks away with a grunt "Besides, we're done with Dust" Cinder said as she begins to walk away confusing Roman.

"O-okay, then what now?" He asked

"We're moving. Have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight" Cinder said.

"Coordinates?" Roman asked

Cinder Looked back at him "We're proceeding to phase two".

"Don't mess up this time Torchwick" Reaper warned "Lossing to a bunch of children was just pathetic".

"Those kids got lucky! And I did not see you do anything useful you arrogant-" Roman began before shrinking back when Reaper towered over him.

"I am dealing with those who are actually a threat to us. Not with run away pups. You would do well to know your place" Reaper warned darkly but when her heard Emerald and Mercury laugh he turned to them "Don't think you two are any smoother. You left a foot print in that animal's skull! You fight with kicks, did you not think for one moment that someone might be able to put the two on two together? I had to get rid of the body to cover your tracks"

Mercury crossed his arms "You give them way to much credit. They are not any smarter than your Talon cult. So why don't you just smoke away and-".

Before he could finish, Reaper's hand was around his throat and he was lifted in to the air and then had a shotgun in his face "The dog who barks the loudest is always the first to be put down. Do not underestimate them. Or me!".

He tossed Mercury side before aiming his shotgun the rest.

"The same goes for all of you, do not misstake your part in this! Talon is taking a very big risk working with you. Give me one reason to think you will stab us in the back" Reaper showed the claws on his glove "I will rip out your spine!" He looked at Cinder "Doomfist may trust you. But I don't. Remember that".

With that Reaper turned into black smoke and vanished.

Mercury growled "I hate that guy!".

"He is dangerous. But that's what makes him and Talon perfect allies" Cinder said with a evil smile.

And with that they headed out to continue on with Phase 2.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**To any Warcraft fans out there. There is a voting poll for a 'Potential' crossover story I may make in the future. So head over and vote if you want to.**

 **But make sure to enjoy this new chapter first.**

* * *

 **Welcome to Beacon.**

Two Bullheads fly by as Ozpin and Glynda looks out the window.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels" Glynda said not so thrilled.

"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man. But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore" Ozpin said before a chirping beep sounds repeatedly. Ozpin turns and says "Come in".

The doors slide open to reveal Ironwood as Ozpin approaches to greet him.

"Ozpin!" Ironwood greeted cordially.

Ozpin stands at attention "Hello, General".

"Please, drop the formalities It's been too long" Ironwood said as both him and Ozpin approach and shake hands as Glynda approaches " And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met".

"Oh, James!" Glynda greeted not as cordially before she gives a personable wave and then drops all pleasantries "I'll be outside".

As Glynda walks away Ironwood shrugs "Well, she hasn't changed a bit".

Ozpin turns to his desk and picks up a mug and a kettle "So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas? Headmasters don't typically travel with their students, for the Vytal Festival". He turns and offers the cup to Ironwood.

"Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year" Ironwood said as takes out a canteen from his inside coat pocket and pours its contents into his mug "Besides, with you hosting, I thought that this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up".

Ozpin sits and pours himself some coffee "I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends, however, a small fleet outside my window has me some what concerned".

"Well, concern is what brought them here" Ironwood said.

"I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult" Ozpin said.

But then Ironwood dropped the formalities "Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men".

Ozpin takes a drink and sets down his mug "We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression".

Ironwood sets down his mug "But if what Qrow said is true...".

"If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully". Ozpin interrupted "It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent".

"I'm just being cautious" Ironwood insisted.

"As am I. Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can" Ozpin assured.

"Believe me, I am" Ironwood said he turns and walks away. He stops near the door and looks back at Ozpin "But ask yourself this: Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?".

As Ironwood leaves Ozpin looks down "I hope they never have to".

"He is not wrong you know Ozpin" Came a voice.

Ozpin was a little surprised and looked to his side and saw a small man " **Torbjörn**? How long have you been there?".

"Long enough" The dwarf said abefore using a mechanical chair he always carries with him to bring himself to Ozpin's hight "I may not agree with everything the overconfident ego man says. But things outside has gotten more dangerous, that is becoming clear".

Ozpin sighed "I am aware. But I rather not take any drastic messures until I have to".

Torbjörn drank some of his beer "You may need to soon. I heard the White Fang are allying themselves with Talon".

Ozpin got wide eyes "That is impossible. The White Fang and Talon has been rival organisations since the begining. They would sooner kill eachother before they even consider working together".

"I know. Someone must have made them quite the offer for them to set aside their hatred for eachother" Torbjörn said.

Ozpin closed his eyes in thought. If Talon was getting involved, then things really has gotten more dangerous.

* * *

As for the students, Team RWBY were now gathered along with Team GHLF and Team JNPR in the library.

"Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!" Ruby challenged.

Yang balls her fist "Bring it on!".

"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!" Ruby said overdramatic as she slams her card down on the table. Yang feigns a look of shock "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!" Ruby continued as she Makes noises like airplanes flying and bombing as she makes a bird with her hands.

Yang points at Ruby "You fiend!".

Ruby is now ducked at one end of the table. "And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time is only one turn" Ruby peaks her head up. She gives a look of surprise as Yang is suddenly heard laughing arrogantly.

Yang raises a card "Pretty sneaky, sis, but you just activated my trap card!" She shows the card. Ruby is visibly disturbed "Giant Nevermore!" She said as she slams the card down on the table "If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!".

"But, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces!" Ruby points out.

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take" Yang declares as the two sisters glare at each other.

As Yang and Ruby banter on about the game, Team JNPR are sitting by their own table. Ren and Pyrrha are studying, and Nora is drooling as she sleeps. Pyrrha clears her throat and then confiscates a comic book Jaune is reading, trading it for a textbook and begins to read Jaune's comic herslef.

Team GHLF were mining their own business. Genji and Fareeha were having a game of chess, Hana was reading a book, while Lena was sleeping with a magazine of female wrestlers over her face.

"Sup losers" Everyone looked up to see Sun appears holding his fingers in a peace sign.

"Hey Sun!" Ruby greeted.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake... Ice Queen" Sun greeted back

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss asked annoyed.

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend" Sun said gesturing to a boy next to him.

The boy had tan skin, dark blue eyes and messy light blue hair that is shaved on the sides and in the back, aka, an undercut. He wears a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket with a wide, upturned, black collar and a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides. The back of his jacket displays a silver reticle.

He also wears black shoes that are fastened with straps, rather than laces. Notable accessories include black fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles worn on his forehead.

"Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?" He asked.

"Thank you!" Ren and Hana shouted simultaneously

"Pancakes!" Nora said after waking up from her nap.

"I didn't do it!" Lena said waking up as well, earning a wack on the head by Hana's book.

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd" Sun said.

The boy shakes a finger at him "Geh, geh, geh, geh! 'Intellectual', okay? Thank you. I'm Neptune" He finally introduced himself.

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked.

"Haven" Neptune answered as he approaches "And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel".

Weiss seemed a little surprised "Um, I'm Weiss".

"Are you kidding me!?" Jaune whispered in disbelief.

"Pleasure to meet you" Neptune said with a smile.

"I never took you as the board game playing type" Sun said to Blake.

Blake shoves Sun aside "Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later" she said and leaves the room .

 _'What's up with her? She has been even more silent than she normaly is. Is she still thinking about the White Fang working with Torchwick?'_ Genji thought.

"Women" Nora shrugged.

 _'Or it could just be that_ ' Genji thought.

* * *

A little later Lena was getting a drink from a vending machine. After she got it she almost bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry girl. Did not notice you because of my music" Came the voice of a boy.

Lena looked up and saw a boy with dark skin and a rather cool looking haircut "No worries. My name is Lena Oxton, I take it you are one of the guest students?".

"That is right! The names **Lúcio Correia dos Santos**. I'm from Atlas" The boy said offering a hand.

Lena smiled and shook it "Nice to meet you Lúcio. So you are here for the Vytal Festival?".

"I sure am. I am ready to show the world the power Music based combat! I am still waiting for my cusin who has not arrived yet" Lúcio said.

"Sounds fun... what are you listening to?" Lena asked.

Lúcio smiled and put one of the ear buds in to Lena's ear. It was a song called This will be the day, one of her favorit songs.

Lena smiled "I like your taste. You make music yourself?".

"I sure do. I like doing a lot of rapping, cause is so fun it makes me popping" Lúcio did a small rap.

Lena giggled "Yeah you need to work on that one".

"Yeah I am still learning. I better get going. See you around friend" Lúcio said as he took of on a bair of roller skates.

Lena watched him go before finally sipping her drink _'Well this Festival keeps getting more interesting'_.

* * *

Carrying her books Hana was walking through the halls towards the dorm. But just as she rounded a corner, she pumped into someone causing her to drop her books.

"Oh sorry about that, I didn't see you there" A female voice said.

Hana looked up and saw three people. One of them was a girl with long black hair and glowing eyes, she knew the other two. Emerald and Mercury. However she did not know the 3rd girl.

She had dark skin just like Emerald, along with long black hair and amber eyes.

"It's alright, I didn't really watch were I was going" Hana said as she began to pick up her books.

"Let us help you" The black haired girl offered as she and her friends helped gathering up the books.

"Thanks" Hana said when she held all her books again.

"No problem" The black haired girl said before holding out her hand "My name is Cinder Fall, You already met Emerald and Mercury. And our other friend here is **Satya Vaswani** ".

Satya gave a false salute "Hello there".

Hana shook Cinder's hand and said "Hana Song".

Cinder smiled at her and said "Nice to meet you Hana. So you are Mercury's girlfriend" .

Hana blushed "G-girlfriend?!".

Mercury chuckled "No we are not together. Not yet anyway" He winked at her.

Hana blushed more, she needed to get out of her before she faints "Nice to meet you all. Sorry got to go or my team will get cranky".

Hana hurried away as the team looked at her. Satya looked at Mercury "So that is the girl you got the hots for?".

"What can I say? She is easy on the eyes. And I might as well have a little fun while we are here" Mercury said.

"Can't argue with that. But she is not my type" Satya said glancing at another person she would prefer some privet time with "Well I guess we should get going".

"Indeed. We have alot of fun times ahead of us" Cinder said.

And with that, the team continued on.

* * *

When Hana was almost at her dorm she heard a 'stop' coming from inside Team RWBY's room. So she decided to stop and listen, using her semblance so she could see what was happening too.

"Lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody!" Weiss said.

"Uh, have you met Blake?" Yang asked.

"Which I get is kind of your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual! Which quite frankly, is unacceptable! You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong!" Then Weiss flips through the air "So, Blake Belladonna, what is wrong!?" She points her finger at Blake while she somehow ends up balancing precariously on a chair's back feet. She quickly puts the chair away and returns to stand near the girls.

"I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm" Blake admitted.

"You're still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby asked.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!" Blake almost shouted.

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it" Yang tried to assure.

"Well I'm not!" Blake snapped "They don't know the White Fang like I do!".

There was silence until Weiss spoke "Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you think that you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells!".

"Uh, who?" Ruby asked.

"But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students! We're not ready to handle this sort of situation!" Weiss said

"Well yeah, but..." Ruby began.

"We're not ready!" Weiss interrupted

"And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day. They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not!" Blake snapped.

Hana did not like were this was going.

Ruby raises her hand and does other random gestures, while looking like a maniac "Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale... say aye".

Yang pumps her fist enthusiastically "Yes!" Then she looks at Blake "I love it when you're feisty!".

"Well, I suppose it could be fun" Weiss said.

Ruby looks down sadly "None of you said aye!"

At that Hana hurried back to her dorm. When she got inside, Genji was the first to speak "What took you so long?".

"Listen, it's Team RWBY" Hana began slightly out of breath.

"What's wrong Hana? Did something happen to them?" Fareeha asked.

"I think they are going to do something really stupid. Something they are not ready for and it could get them hurt, or worse" Hana said.

Genji stood up "Tell us everything you heard!".

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think, and don't forget the pool.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Fear the Reaper.**

The teams were currently in one of Professor Peter Port's classes while said man was telling them about another one of his adventures. During that time Jaune was trying to get Weiss's attention, with no success.

Finally the alarm goes off signaling the end of class

"And then I- Oh" Port straightens up as he realises the class is over "Timed that one wrong, I guess. Well, the stunning conclusion to this story will have to wait. Until next time!"

"Weiss? Did you hear me?" Jaune asked

Weiss didn't even look at Jaune as she walks away "No, no, no, yes".

Upon hearing this, Jaune groans and does a faceplant into his desk.

As the rest of Team RWBY walks out of class behind him, Yang ruffles Jaune's hair and says "One day".

But Team GHLF, knowing what their friends were up too, had come up with their own idea.

Later Team RWBY where discussing their plan.

"Alright, guys, today's the day! The investigation begins!" Ruby yelled happily as she leaps off her mattress and onto the floor, arms raised excitedly, almost landing on Weiss.

"I'm glad to see we're taking this so seriously" Weiss said sarcastically.

"Hey, we've got a plan! That's... moderately serious" Yang said.

"Right!" Ruby said as she looks around at her teammates "Everyone remember their roles?".

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem" Weiss said proudly.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning" Blake said seriously.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard..." Yang said with confidence.

"Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!" Ruby said pumping her fist.

"Yeah!" Came a voice from the window, the girls turn to see a smiling Sun as he hangs upside-down by his tail.

The whole team jumps back a little.

"Sun!" Blake said surprised and a little alarmed.

"How did you get up there?" Yang asked.

"Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time" Sun answered.

"You do what?!" Weiss asked in a angry tone.

"I climb trees all the time!" Sun added without reacting to Weiss' scowl and He flips into the dorm room "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?".

"We are going to investigate the situation... as a team" Blake stated.

"Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to" Ruby said.

"Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!" Sun said gesturing out the window.

The girls lean out the window to see Neptune standing outside, cool as can be.

"'Sup?" Neptune greeted.

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asked.

"I have my ways" Neptune answered before looking down nervously "Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now".

However after he got in Team RWBY's door suddenly opened up and Genji fell inside with his whole team landing on top of him "OW! Not again".

Lena looked up and saw everyone was looking at them "Oh. Hello friends".

"Get of me!" Genji snapped as he stood up, making his teammates fall of him and he stretched his back "I swear one day you girls are gonna criple me".

"Genji! What are you doing?" Blake demanded.

"Stopping you all from making a massive misstake" Genji answered camly "Going after Torchwick and the White Fang by your selves are just idiotic".

Blake glared at him "Excusse me!?".

"We just don't want to bring in any friends to keep them away from danger" Ruby tried to reason.

"And that arrogance is exactly why you will fail" Genji countered.

"Arrogance? What arrogance? We are a tough team with a plan. We got this" Yang said with too much confidence.

"Thank you for proving my point Yang" Genji said erning a glare from the blonde "And I lerned the hard way. Arrogance always comes before the fall. You girls can't do this. Don't get me wrong I trust Sun with my life".

"Preach it bro!" Sun said as he and Genji bumped fists.

"But even with him and Neptune's help. You can't take on our enemies alone. What if they are stronger than you expected? What if they got deadly allies you did not know about? What then? You will end up being outnumbered and unprepared" Genji finished.

"So what do you suggest then? That we just standby and do nothing!?" Blake asked in frustration.

"No, I agree. Torchwick needs to be stopped. Which is why me and my team are going to help you" Genji said simply.

Team RWBY were dumbfounded until Ruby spoke "Uh what?".

"Genji only said you could not handle this on your own. But with some back up you got a chance" Fareeha explained with a small smirk.

"We got your back girls! And we will help you take down some evil!" Hana said happily.

"Unless you have a problem with it that is. If you do, then I guess Goodwitch would love to know about your little plan here" Genji said in a challenging tone, knowing he had already won.

Blake looked at him for several tense seconds before she smiled "Thank you Genji".

Genji smiled before pressing a button that changed his armor from white and green to black and blue **(His Carbon Fiber skin from Overwatch)**.

Ruby got stars in her eyes "Wow! Cool! I want an armor like that!".

"Let's do this!" Lena said in excitment.

"Alright, I'll go with Weiss; Sun, you can go with Blake" Ruby said as she pushes Neptune next to Yang "And Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner".

"Me and my team will look at the places the White Fang has robbed to see if we can find any clues" Genji said and his team agreed to that.

"Actually, Ruby, why don't you go with Yang? After all, she is your sister" Weiss suggested.

"But, Weiss, who would go with you, then?" Ruby asked.

"Well... I guess Neptune could come with me" Weiss said.

 _'Oh get a room'_ Fareeha thought rolling her eyes.

"Hahaha, nah!" Ruby said as she begins pulling Weiss out the door.

"But! But!-" Weiss pleads as she sticks her arms out fruitlessly trying to get back to Neptune.

After that they headed out.

* * *

With Fareeha, she was on a rooftop looking over the town until she heard the voice of non other than General Ironwood, he was showing of Atlas new knights.

 ** _"The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?" Ironwood said and the clapping of the gathered audience causes the drones to take a jerky bow "But... the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'... Well, that's just not good enough, is it? Presenting... the Atlesian Knight-200!"_** The doors to the cases roll up, and six new, bulkier, shinier automatons stand at attention before knocking their obsolete predecessors down to the applause of the watchers **_"Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary. These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone! Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require... a human touch"_**.

 _'He is bringing them in already? Neither of these machines look like they are ready yet!'_ Fareeha thought.

"So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce... the Atlesian Paladin!" Ironwood's image is replaced with the hologram of a robotic white behemoth, featuring hinged piston legs, large guns for hands, and a rectangular head, standing at least twice as tall as the Knights below it "Now, we couldn't have him here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!".

Fareeha never supported the idea of using machines instead of real soldiers. She never trusted machines. Those machines had no soul and are only loyal to those that program them. Her mother always tought her that a true warrior fights with their heart and soul, they don't let themselves be controled like puppets.

Fareeha sighed and continued her search. This would be a long day. The world was changing so fast and she still has no clue where her mother is.

* * *

Lena was walking through the streets after having just visited one of the stores that got robbed and she has found nothing. She sighed, this was getting boring, she needed some action. Just as that thought crossed her mind she saw a little girl crying.

Lena walked up to her "What's wrong little one?".

The girl sobbed and pointed at a tree. Lena looked and saw a cat was stuck in it and the girl could not get to it since she did not know how to climbe.

"Oh. Don't worry love, I got this" Lena said and in a simple blink she had the cat in her arms and handed it to the girl.

The girl took her cat, smiling happily "Thank you Miss!".

Lena smiled "Don't worry love. All in a day at worck".

"Are you a huntress?" The little girl asked.

"Huntress in training" Lena answered.

"So cool! I want to be one when I grow up!" The girl said jumping up and down.

Lena chuckled "Keep chasing your dream and one day you will. What is your name little one?".

"Emily!" The girl said and Lena felt her heart stop for a second.

But she managed to bring out a warm smile "A lovely name for a beautiful girl. Never give up Emily. Anything is possible if you put your heart in to it".

Emily smiled and nodded before Lena blinked away. Lena had tears in her eyes but was still smiling. One day she would confess to Ruby. Emily would not had want her to spend the rest of her life alone. But she needed to wait for the right time. Maybe the upcoming dance would be a good time.

* * *

Hana had spent some time searching the robbed places for any signs that could help her track either the White Fang or Torchwick. But she found nothing, any trails they might have left behind must have gone cold a long time ago.

Then her scroll went off as she answered it she heard Blake say "Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-".

 _ **"HEEEEELP!"** _ Came Sun's voice **_"Big robot! And it's big! Really big! That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something! HURRYYYY!"_**

Hana rolled her eyes before using her Mech-Pack as a jet-pack and began to fly. But as she made her way between the buildings a man aimed his weapon at her and pulled the trigger. The shot hit Hana's Mech-Pack, making her fall on to a roof top. She rolled for a while, hissing in pain as she stood up and checked her Mech-Pack... it was fried, she would not be able to use her Mech now.

"You should not be out here little girl" Came a dark voice, Hana looked and saw a man dressed in black and a white mask on his face "Is this not a school night?".

Hana aimed her gun at him "Who are you?"-

"My name is not important. I will tell you what I am though. I am **The Reaper!** " The man said before making his way towards the young huntress in training.

Hana took out her scroll in fear "Team! I need help! I've been ambushed, hurry! AH!".

 ** _"Hana? Hana are you there!? HANA!"_** Genji's voice was heard from the other side of the line.

* * *

When Genji, Lena and Fareeha arrived they saw Reaper holding a bloody Hana by the throat. Genji could feel his anger rise "Let her go!".

Reaper looked at them "You are the kids that has been giving Roman so much trouble? He must be more pathetic than I thought".

"Let her go now!" Fareeha growled out aiming her rocket launcher at him.

"As you wish" Reaper said as he threw Hana at them.

Genji cought her, thankfully she was still alive and he glared at Reaper "You will pay for this!".

Reaper chuckled and took out two shotguns "Take your shot!".

"Lena flank! Fareeha up high!" Genji said as he dashed forward with his blade while Lena blinked away and Fareeha flew in to the air.

Genji sliced at Reaper who blocked the blade with one of his shotguns and used his other one to shoot the blade out of Genji's hand and kicked him away. Lena was about to shoot him from behind, only to be struck across the face by his shotgun.

Fareeha came down from above but Reaper jumped to the side and they engaged in close combat. Reaper shoots Fareeha multiple times at close range, knocking her back, her armor took the brunt of the shots but they still hurt. Reaper proceeds to hit Fareeha with the shotgun a few times and while Fareeha attempts to counter by shooting with her rocket launcher, Reaper grabs her weapon and evades the shots, then continues hitting her with his shotgun.

Fareeha grunted and tried to counter with a kick. But Reaper spins around her, disarming her of her weapon and shot her point blank in the back with his shotgun, making her fly face first on to the roof.

Reaper picked up Fareeha's rocket launcher but he could not use it "An ID lock. Clever"

Lena jumps back in to the fray, only to be shot in the leg by Reaper, causing her to crash. She looked up and gasped as Reaper aimed his shotgun at her face and pulled the trigger. Lena used her recall ability just in time. Reaper was a little confused that she wanished without leaving a trail.

"Ever got that feeling of deja vu?" Lena asked as she blinked around and firing her weapons.

But reaper just reached out a hand and grabbed her by the neck "I do actually. Everytime I put punks like you in their place!".

Reaper put his shot gun at Lena's chest and blasted her with the full force of his shotgun. Lena was sent flying back, her genirator that powered her pistols now destroyed.

Genji helped Lena up "You ok?".

Lena coughed "Been better".

"Is that really all you kids got? Beacon has always been lousy with their training, but this just shows how low they have sunk. This city has been at peace for way to long" Reaper said before tossing his shotguns aside "Why don't we make this more interesting? Hand to hand is the base of all combat. Only a fool trusts his life to a weapon".

Genji charges in first and swings his fist towards Reaper, but Reaper punches him to the ground. Reaper kicks Lena to the ground as she tried to get him from behind. Fareeha then gets into a fistfight with Reaper. But Reaper swings Fareeha over his head and kicks her towards Lena knocking them both down. Genji gets up and begins to throw punches towards Reaper, but he easily outmaches him and punches him down.

Fareeha swings her fist towards Reaper, but he kicks her back. Lena runs towards him, but he punches her in the face. Genji begins to swing and kick at Reaper, but Reaper outmaches him again and sends him back. Reaper begins to fight off his 3 opponents, knocking Lena off her feet and punching her to the ground roof top. Then he rolls over Fareeha's back and knocks her down. He punches and kicks Genji back and knocks Fareeha to roof top.

Genji, Fareeha, and Lena managed to regroup, and all at once, begin to attack Reaper however they can. Reaper manages to block all of their oncoming attacks and jumps away from them.

Genji, Fareeha, and Lena managed to regroup, and all at once, begin to attack Reaper however they can. Reaper manages to block all of their oncoming attacks and jumps away from brushed of his his black clothing "I'm getting bored".

Ganji growled "You will tire out soon enough. We are 3 and you are just 1. We can beat you!".

"Maybe you haven't noticed how hopelessly outmatched you are. Let me show you again!" Reaper said as he suddenly turned in to smoke and vanished.

He reappeared in the middle of the 3 teenagers. He kicked Genji in the back, sending him away. He then grabs both Lena and Fareeha's arms, then kicked them both in their ribs before sending Lena flying with a round house kick to her face. Fareeha throws several punches, all where evaded. She thrusted her fist forward, only for Reaper to catch it.

"You pack a punch. Just like your mother!" Reaper said darkly.

"What!?" Fareeha asked but by doing so she let her guard down... bad mistake.

Reaper kicked her knee, making her cry out in pain before Reaper punched her in the head and kneed her in the face hard enough to send her of the roof and she landed hard on the ground below. Fareeha coughed up blood, creating a small blood puddle under her before slumping to the ground unable to move.

"FAREEHA!" Lena shouted as she ran and threw a punch.

But Reaper leaned to the side, grabbed her arm and then... slamed his palm in to Lena's elbow.

A sickening **CRACK** echoed through the area, accompanied by a blood freezing scream of agony from Lena. She fell to her knees, clutching her now dislocated arm.

Genji saw this and he hurried to retrieve his shoto blade and attacked Reaper again. Genji swings his sword out towards Reaper, but Reaper dodges each swing and strikes Genji's exposed parts. As Genji thrusts his sword out, Reaper grabs his arm, twists it, and then kicks him across the roof top, disarming his sword in the process.

Genji let out a frustriated scream and takes out his Dragon Blade and charges at Reaper who gets ready. Genji brings his sword down... but what happened next shocked him.

"Impossible..." Genji whispered. Reaper had cought his blade... with only one hand!.

Blood ran down the blade from Reaper's hand as he spoke "The legendary Dragon Blade of the Shimada clan, used in the great war... it may have been a big deal back then. But now it's nothing but a relic".

Reaper suddenly reached his free hand out and took out claws. The with a swift motion, Reaper sliced open Genji's side. Genji let out a painful cry as her fell down on his back, blood seeping through his fingers as he tried to cover his wound.

"If this is what Beacon teaches you these days. Then you have already lost" Reaper said before turning around "You are not even worth killing".

And with that Reaper vanished in smoke. Leaving the team, beaten and bloody.

Genji was breathing hard until his scroll went of and he managed to answer it and Blake's voice was heard "Genji. Where are you guys?"

"We were... ambushed... he messed us up real bad... we may need help... we are on a roof top... near the park..." Genji managed to get out before he fully colapseed.

 ** _"Genji!? GENJI!"_** Blake screamed on the other side of the line.

Genji was just lying in a small pool of his own blood while his teammates were lying in pain or unconscious.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think. I had alot of fun writing that fight scene and I think it might be one of my best ones yet.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Extracurricular.**

"Now this will hurt a bit" Angela said before popping Lena's arm back into place making said girl flinch in pain "Now hold still".

Angela closed her eyes before grabbing Lena's throbbing arm and then made golden light surrounded Lena's arm and just like that the pain was numb. A few minutes later Angela opened her eyes.

"Ok, try to move it, but do it slow" Angela said.

Lena did as instructed and was shocked that it did not hurt "That's amazing!".

Angela smiles "Don't try to move it to much, you still need to let it rest for a while. You should be back in to fighting shape in a couple of days".

"Your help is most appreciated Ms. Ziegler. We thought we were gooners for a while" Genji said holding his still aching side, but at least the wound was healed.

"I'm starting to think the rumors about you being able to bring people back from the dead may not be just a rumors" Hana said having just about fully recovered from her own injuries.

Angela chuckled and said "No, I can not do that. I can bring people back from near death, but that's it. Now which one of you want to explain how you ended up in the condition in the first place?".

The team looked at eachother before Hana spoke "A very bad training accident?".

Angela gave them a look, of course she would not buy it. Fareeha sighed and spoke "We ran in to a man in black robes and he messed us up real bad. He was alot better than we expected".

Angela got wide eyes "Did you say black robes?".

"And he had a white skull like mask on his face" Genji explained futher "You know who he is?".

Angela sighed and rubbed her face "All I can tell you is that you are all very lucky to be alive".

"Do you know who he is?" Fareeha asked.

"Go back to your dorm. After all this you could all use a full night sleep" Angela told them.

"But Ms. Ziegler we-" Lena began before a stern luck from Angela silenced her.

"Go to your dorm and sleep now! And stay away from anything that involves that man" Angela said, her tone leaving no room for arguments.

Having no other choice, the team left the room and Angela sighed as she sat down. So that man really was still alive... her first and biggest failiure.

* * *

When Team GHLF were back near their dorm, they were met by Team RWBY. Blake wasted no time and rushed up and hugged Genji who returned the hug. Ruby rushed up to check on Lena and Yang on Fareeha.

Weiss walked up to Hana "You ok?".

Hana smiled "I've seen better days, but I am in better shape than before".

"I was so worried! When you answered my call I thought you were about to die!" Blake said.

Genji gently grabbed her shoulders "It's gonna take alot more than that to kill us Blake. You know that much about me... having said that though, that man is a real threat and we made the mistake by underestimating him".

"I don't know about you guys but I want a rematch" Lena said holding her arm which she still could not move to much.

"Calm down Lena. If we are gonna have any hope of defeating a man like that we need to think smarter. He skills shows that he had both more training and far more experience than us" Fareeha said rubbing her aching back.

"I will have to agree with Fareeha on this one. We can't defeat him like this" Genji said feeling some shame for not being able to lead his team better.

"Will you guys be ok?" Ruby asked, feeling worried about her friends.

Genji nods "Angela fixed us up. We just need to rest and we will be back in action before you know it".

Blake kissed his cheek "Don't scare me like that again. Or I swear I will punch you".

Genji smiles "I won't darling. I promise you that much".

Blake smiled softly and the teams returned to their dorms for the night.

* * *

A few days later it was time for combat class and Pyrrha was fighting the whole Team CRDL

Pyrrha is running and shifting Miló from rifle to spear form to confront Cardin Winchester. Eventually, she launches her spear at Dove Bronzewing and then knocks Sky Lark to the ground. Cardin unleashes a short column of fire from the red Dust crystal in his mace before he and Sky attempt to double-team Pyrrha.

Pyrrha throws her shield, which hits Cardin in the face and bounces back to hit Sky as well. She then flips backward through the air to land on Sky, incapacitating him. Dove and Russel Thrush rush her together, but she is able to drive them back as Cardin leaps in to smash at her with his mace.

Pyrrha opens fire with rifle-form Miló, but Russel covers Cardin, deflecting every shot with his daggers. He and Dove charge at Pyrrha, with Russel leaping into the air and performing a triple somersault; however, the attack is easily deflected. Russel and Dove proceed to strike at Pyrrha together, demonstrating precision through their ability to avoid hitting one another during the attack. Cardin attempts to capitalize on the distraction, but is unable to keep up with Pyrrha. Russel ducks in under Cardin for a surprise attack, but also proves himself unable to wear her down.

Dove moves in after Russel is knocked to the ground. After a couple of deflected swipes, he fires on her with his sword, but she is able to bull right through using her shield. Although he is able to avoid her attack, Dove finds himself knocked out of the fight by an errant swing from Cardin, who moves in for one final assault. Pyrrha knocks Cardin into the air and then leaps to slam him into the ground and then knocked him away.

"And that's the match" Glynda concluded.

"Lucky shot" Cardin groaned before he collapses.

"Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament" Glynda praised.

"Thank you, professor" Pyrrha said smiling.

Glynda began tapping her scroll "Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match" She looks around at the observing students and asks "Any volunteers?" Then her eyes falls on Blake "Ms. Belladonna?" Blake slams her book shut and stares wide-eyed at Glynda as she continues "You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you -".

Then Mercury raised his hand "I'll do it".

"Mercury, is it? Well, let's find you an opponent" Glynda said while looking through her scroll.

"Actually, I wanna fight... her" Mercury said pointing at Pyrrha.

"Me?" Pyrrha said surprised.

"I'm afraid Miss Nikos has just finished the match. I recommend you choose another partner" Glynda said.

"No, it's fine! I'd be happy to oblige" Pyrrha assured. But Carolina still did not like it. She made sure to watch this match closely.

Mercury struts into the arena, visibly sizing up Pyrrha. Mercury charges in and kicks at Pyrrha, but she lunges forward, blocks it with her shield, and sweeps his other leg from beneath him with Miló. He falls onto his back but then kicks his legs into the air, spins on his hands, and does a double back-handspring. The two stop and stare at each other for a moment as Pyrrha stands up from a kneeling position. She runs forward to attack, but Mercury strikes first, leading her to instead block the first kick with Miló and a second with her shield, before turning around and blocking a further barrage of kicks with her shield.

Pyrrha ends the barrage by hitting his leg away with Miló, creating an opening for her to ram her shield into him. He lands on his feet and slides to a stop some distance away. Apparently slightly impressed, Mercury tilts his head and gives a slight nod with a "Hm". He then leaps into the air and, with a spin, brings his foot down on Pyrrha's shield, making her jump back slightly. After landing on the floor and dropping to his hands and feet, Mercury spins with one leg out, but Pyrrha raises her foot over it and steps backward. He quickly stands and leaps into the air, kicking at her, but she blocks with her shield.

As Pyrrha turns, dives, and rolls away, Mercury continues his spin, swinging his leg high in the air, only to find that she has moved away from him. He chuckles while Pyrrha instantly rights herself, crouching on the floor with her shield in front of her. She flips Miló in her hand so that the blade points behind her. Mercury then charges forward, leaps, and lands three consecutive kicks on her shield. She moves her shield to the side and begins to raise Miló, but Mercury kicks her shield, then quickly switches in mid-air and kicks the arm with which she is holding Miló, before switching once again to kick her shield.

As Mercury lands the kick on her shield, Pyrrha flips Miló into the air, but before she can catch it, Mercury switches once more to kick her in the side. This forces her to move her arm forward and block the kick. He then turns away, spinning once again and leaving an opening for Pyrrha to turn around and catch Miló. Both combatants continue their spin to face each other, Pyrrha swinging Miló and Mercury kicking. Their attacks deflect each other, and Mercury turns in mid-air and kicks at Pyrrha's shield. Pyrrha swings Miló upward, scraping it against Mercury's boot, but then Mercury kicks it out of her hand.

The two watch Miló stab into the floor, and Mercury triumphantly smirks at Pyrrha before spinning around and raising his leg up high to kick her. However, Pyrrha activates her Semblance as she moves her hand toward his boot. When her hand is about half an inch away, she repels his boot, sending him into an off-balance spin. He stumbles and drops into a kneel, gaining a thoughtful look on his face. Hearing footsteps approaching him, he looks behind him and rises to face Pyrrha, who is charging toward him shield-first.

Mercury puts his right foot on Pyrrha's shield, hops up onto it, and fires a bullet to propel himself from it, spinning in the air and landing in a kneeling position. A determined look on her face, Pyrrha continues to charge toward him, this time with Miló. However, her opponent turns away from her and casually says, "I forfeit" to Glynda.

Pyrrha almost stumbles as she stops beside him "You... don't even want to try?".

Mercury shrugged "What's the point? You're a world-renowned fighter. We're obviously leagues apart".

 _'Leagues apart my ass! He forced Pyrrha to use her semblance. Not many can do that'_ Genji though, there was something about that guy, something Genji did not like

"In that case... Pyrrha Nikos is the victor of the match... again" Glynda said.

Emerald smirks. Mercury sneers smugly. Pyrrha has a annoyed and disappointed look on her face, and places her left hand on her hip. The Aura displays for Pyrrha and Mercury are shown as Mercury's is changed from green to red indicating his loss.

"Next time, you may want to think a little harder before choosing an opponent" Glynda said looking rather annoyed herself.

Mercury waves a hand back "I'll be sure to do that".

An alarm sounds which jolts Blake who has nodded off.

"That is all for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses" Glynda said as the class left.

As everyone leaves, Mercury stops beside Emerald "Learning is so much fun" But before they left Mercury took a look at Hana and smiled "Go on ahead, I will be there soon".

"Whatever" Emerald said as she walked away and Mercury smirked as he was now gonna have some real fun.

On the outside Genji walked up to Blake "Hey Blake. How are you holding up?".

"I'm fine Genji. I was not the one who almost had my ribs torn out" Blake said in a tired and annoyed tone.

"I thought we were over that by now. I just wanted to ask you to the dance" Genji said defensively.

"I don't have time for a stupid dance! I thought you of all people would understand that" Blake said and stormed of.

Genji was shocked that she snapped at him like that. Sure he knew about her obsession about stoping the White Fang but this was getting dangerous for her helth. He had to do something about it and fast.

* * *

In the hallways Hana was walking towards the library with a book in her arms. She had just finished reading it and was going to return it. But then she bumped into someone. Something that seems to be happening alot lately.

"Oh sorry" Hana said before looking up and saw Mercury.

Said boy smiled down at her "We just keep bumping in to eachother, don't we?".

Hana blushed in embarrassment "Yeah, sorry about that. I can be rather clumsy".

"No worries, happens to everyone at some point" Mercury said before noticing the book "On you way to the Library?".

Hana nods "I need to return this book. Sorry for bumping in to you, se you around".

But before Hana could walk away Mercury stopped her, making her look at him confused. Mercury on the other hand was just smirking at her.

"Why in such a hurry? I'm sure that book can wait a little longer. I was hoping we could get to know eachother a little better" He said while carefully pushing Hana against a wall.

Said girl felt her face heat up "Umm... that sounds nice and all. But I need to get going".

Mercury's smirk only grew as he place a finger under Hana's chin and lifted her face "No really. I insist".

Hana was about to speak until the taller boy pressed his lips on her's. Hana got wide eyes and gasped as she dropped her book on the floor. But after a few seconds Hana closed her eyes and melted into the kiss even wrapping her arms around his neck. Mercury lifted Hana against the wall and Hana wrapped her legs around his waist.

This is not how Hana expected her day to end. But is glad it did...

But down the hall someone saw them. It was Weiss, and she was not happy.

 **.**

 **Dun dun duuuun...**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I got some pretty strong reactions on how I write my romance, some feeling it was too rushed (I will not say who, that would just be bullying). Well I am sorry, but there are only so many filler chapters I am willing to write just to expand some romance. Fillers always gets annoying after a while.**

 **But both this and the next chapter will focus alot on romance. Since I my opinion, the episodes around the dance was heavily focused on romance. Mainly between Jaune and Pyrrha, so just try to put up with it until it's over.**

 **On a more positive note. I will once again use a more well known story to shamelessly promote another story. I recently made a Gears of war crossover with Spider-Gwen from the alternate Marvel universe where Gwen got bit instead of Peter. I would be super thankful if you could check it out.**

 **It is called: A Spider of War.**

 **Now with all that out of the way, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Burning the Candle.**

"This one?"

"No"

"How about this one?"

"No"

"This one then?"

"Hana instead of trying to make me wear a stupid dress. Why don't you focus on finding one for yourself?" Fareeha asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oh don't be like that. Besides I already have a dress in mind. You need one too" Hana said in a matter of fact tone while thnking _'I wonder if Mercury will like it'_.

"I already told you I am not a dance girl. I will not go to that silly kid party" Fareeha said.

"Silly or not, it's one of the few times where we will have the chance to relax and spend time with our friends Fareeha. If you don't want to dance, fine, but at least be there" Genji said as he was looking for something to wear for the dance.

Fareeha growls, losing more patience by the moment "No! I will spend my time training and prepare for a potential rematch with that masked man. Something that will actually be useful, instead of wasting time on a dance".

Genji walked up to her and gave her a hard smack on the head.

"OW! What the hell Genji!? Are you looking for a fight!?" Fareeha demanded.

"You are sounding just like Blake Fareeha. If you keep clossing yourself of like this then you are in for a sad life. Is this what your mother would have wanted?" Genji asked and before Fareeha could snap at him he smacked her again "Shut up! I don't want to hear your childish excuses. If my brother saw me acting like you do now, he would kick my ass to the moon and back and tell me to suck it up and get over it... remember Yang, Fareeha. She would be crushed if you did not show up".

Fareeha looked down, taking in what her leader just said "Fine... I will be there".

Genji smiled "Tough love always works. Now pick a dress and get ready. I will check on the decorations along with Lena".

Genji leaves the room with Lena not far behind.

Hana jumped up "This one will be perfect!".

"If it shuts you up then fine I'll take it!" Fareeha finally snapped.

* * *

A glum Ruby was resting her head on her hand and staring into the distance before she's startled by someone slamming their palms on the table she's at.

Weiss was smiling "I need you to pick a tablecloth".

She slides two squares over to Ruby, both seeming to be similar shades of white.

Ruby was confused "Aren't they both the same?".

Weiss sighs in frustration "I don't even know why I asked!".

Weiss walks away as Yang comes in carrying a massive sound speaker on her shoulder, which bounces her sister and the table she's moping on.

Yang brushes her hands as she approaches Ruby "So, have you picked out a dress yet?".

"What's the point? Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, don't worry; she's going" Yang smiled before she looks over at Weiss "Weiss! I thought we agreed: No doilies!".

Weiss walks up to Yang, pointing in her face "If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines!".

The girls are interrupted by the sound of doors opening. Neptune walks in with Sun "Your dance is gonna have fog machines?".

Weiss steps up to him, becoming sweet "We were thinking about it...".

"That's pretty cool" Neptune said.

Sun comes up "You ladies all excited for dress-up?".

"Pfft... Yeah, right!" Ruby said

"Laugh all you want. I'll be turning heads tomorrow night!" Yang said.

"What are you two wearing?" Weiss asked

"Uuhhh... this?" Sun said as he gestures to his current shirtless outfit.

Neptune steps up and holds a hand in front of his friend's face "Ignore him for he knows not what he says".

Sun knocks Neptune's hand away "Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place".

Yang was mirroring Ruby's and Weiss' looks of being told something extremely obvious "Yeah, we noticed".

Sun was rubbing the back of his head "Soooo... what does Blake think of all this? She still being all, y'know... Blake-y?".

"Obviously" Weiss said as she turns and crosses her arms in disapproval.

"Guys. Trust me; Blake will be at the dance tomorrow" Yang said.

"Guess I will leave Blake to you then Yang" Genji said as he and Lena entered the room.

"Hi Genji, hi Lena. Picked anything to wear for the dance yet?" Yang asked.

"Just about yes. I should have something ready for when the dance rolls around. Had to knock some sence in to Fareeha before she became Blake 2.0" Genji said.

"And I have the perfect clothes for the dance just waiting to be put on. This dance is gonna rule!" Lena said while bomping her fists.

"Sounds great" Ruby said, still not so excited.

Lena noticed and smiled before walke up an leaning close to Ruby's face, making said girl blush "I look forward to seeing how you will look in a dress Ruby".

"I-I-" Ruby lost her words. Lena giggled and walked away. '

Mission accomplished.

* * *

Later that day Genji sat outside a window, listening to how Young was planning to convince Blake to go to the dance.

Blake was walking back and forward "Yang, if you're going to tell me to stop, you may as well save your breath".

Yang sitting cross-legged on the central desk of the empty classroom they're in, orange light shining across her calm features "I don't want you to stop; I want you to slow down".

Blake continued to pace with arms crossed, still irritated "I don't have the luxury to slow down".

"It's not a luxury; it's a necessity" Yang said.

"The "necessity" is stopping Torchwick" Blake argued.

"And we're going to. But first you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say" Yang said and pats the part of the desk across from her).

Blake looks away for a moment until she relents and drapes her legs over the desk's edge "Fine".

"Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island off the coast of Vale. Our parents were Huntsmen. Our dad taught at Signal, and our mom took on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose, and she was, like... Super-Mom: Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. And then... one day she left for a mission and never came back. It was tough. Ruby was really torn up, but... I think she was still too young to really get what was going on, y'know? And my dad just kind of... shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first love he lost; she was the second. The first... was my mom. He wouldn't tell me everything, but I learned that the two of them had been on a team together with Summer and Qrow, and that she'd left me with him right after I was born. No one had seen her since" Yang said.

"Why did she leave you?" Blake asked.

Yang sighs, then turns to the chalkboard "That question... Why? I didn't know an answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anyone I could about what they knew about her".

Genji continued to listen. This was getting deep.

"Then, one day, I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers, or maybe even my mother. I waited for Dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon, and headed out. I must've walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, I was totally exhausted, but I wasn't gonna let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand, but I didn't care; I had made it. And then I saw them. Those burning red eyes..." Yang continued her story.

Genji gulped.

"There we were: A toddler sleeping in the back of a wagon and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help. We might as well have been served on a silver platter. But, as luck would have it, our uncle showed up just in time. My stubbornness should've gotten us killed that night" Yang finished.

 _'Yang and Fareeha are so much alike it's almost scary'_ Ganji thought after hearing Yang's story. Now he knows what drew those two together.

"Yang... I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different. I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers! I can't just-" Blake began but Yang stopped her.

"I told you: I'm not telling you to stop! I haven't! To this day, I still want to know what happened to my mother and why she left me, but I will never let that search control me. We're going to find the answers we're looking for, Blake. But if we destroy ourselves in the process, what good are we?" Yang asked

"You don't understand! I'm the only one who can do this!" Blake tried to argue

"No, you don't understand!" Yang snapped as she turns around sharply to reveal red eyes and the sound of flames "If Roman Torchwick walked through that door, what would you do?".

"I'd fight him!" Blake snapped back

"You'd lose!" Yang said and pushes Blake away.

"I can stop him!" Blake said as she tiredly tries to do the same to Yang, but she doesn't even budge

"You can't even stop me!" Yang said and she pushes Blake again, knocking her to land on the desk. Yang, still angry-eyed, walks toward Blake as she gets up, but then does the unexpected and embraces her in a hug, her eyes going back to their normal purple "I'm not asking you to stop. Just please, get some rest. Not just for you, but for the people you care about" Yang steps steps away and starts walking past the startled Blake, who turns when she says over her shoulder "And if you feel like coming out tomorrow, I'll save you a dance. And Genji would love to see you there".

Yang winks down at Blake, and Blake stares at Yang as she leaves before sighing heavily and walking away, leaving the all-seeing eye on the board.

But before she could leave she heard an all too familiar voice "She is right you know".

Blake jumped before Genji landed in front of her "Where you listening to us!?".

"I heard every word Blake. Fareeha went through something simular to Yang when she was a kid. She and her mother were attacked by an assassin and after the attack, Fareeha was put in a coma and her mother went missing" Genji explained.

Blake looked down before Genji used his finger to make her look at him.

"Blake... I used to be like you. Infact I was alot worse. I was not just reckless, I was selfish. When my brother got killed, I lost myself and went on a revenge quest. Trying to dig up any leads that could help me find his killer" Genji began before he let out a deep sigh "And in doing so... I hurt people... people that had nothing to do with it... even Hana suffered for it".

Blake was shocked by this before Genji hugged her.

"It's a burden I will live with for the rest of my life. But it also served as a great teacher" Genji said before looking Blake in the eyes "I love you Blake. Our meeting was not a coincidence, it was destiny. We are alot alike, but alot different too. A perfect balance... I have never felt this way about anyone before you".

Blake suddenly began to cry softly and hugged Genji "I-I love you too Genji. You just tried to help me before and I shut you out. I am so sorry... for causing you such pain".

Genji smiled and rubbed Blake's back "We learn alot from success Blake. But we lern even more from mistakes. I can never stay mad at you my love".

Balke looked up at him with a small sob "Will you stay with me for a while? I'm not ready to leave just yet".

Genji smiled warmly before placing a hand on Blake's cheek "For as long as you need me, Blake".

And with that, they shared a tender kiss. Blake's arms wrapped around Genji's neck and Genji's arms around Blake's waist.

A lovely moment even the end of the world could not ruin.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think. And please don't forget** **A Spider of War.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Dance Dance Infiltration.**

The night of the dance has finally arrived. Yang and Weiss had done a good job setting it up. Everyone has had gathered and was having alot of fun... well almost everyone.

"Ooohh, you look beautiful!" Yang said when Ruby walked in.

Ruby groans as she looks distressed in her red dress with black lace, belt, and pumps "Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?" She said as she tries to maintain her balance with her high heels, much to her laughing sister's amusement.

While that was going on, Team GHLF walked in. Genji was dressed in a sleeveless purple west, with some golden lines going in a zick zack form, and a pair of blue jeans. Hana was wearing a rather standard strapless dress with a blue ribbon around her waist and white leggings. Lena was wearing a nize black tank top that exposed her chest just above her breasts with a lighting bolt on the belly part, and she wore a pair of tight black pants. Fareeha on the other hand had a black dress with red straps and a red line going around her and a pair of heels.

"You look great! Love the dress Fareeha!" Yang said with a big smile.

Fareeha blushed "I look so stupid...".

Yang nudged her "Don't be a stick in the mud babe. You look great".

Fareeha blushed more at that and then they noticed Blake arriving. Genji smiled at that. Happy to see her here.

"Looking good my gang!" Came the very party voice of Lúcio as he walked up, wearing some party clothes.

"Hi Lúcio... you looked hyped for something" Yang pointed out.

The party boy smiled "You got thar right, Dragon girl! Me and my new pals here are gonna blow all your minds across the stars".

Ruby blinked "What are you talking about"

Lena smirked "Me, Genji and Hana planed some real fun. You will see soon. Right now, how about a dance my little Rose?".

Ruby looked away "I'm not much of a fancy pantsy... dancey girl".

Lena giggled and took Ruby's hand, making said girl blush "Time to change that. Just follow my lead".

Lena pulls a protessting Ruby on to the dance floor. Genji watched Yang finish her dance with Blake, said cat girl walked up to him with a warm smile "Will you dance with me?".

Genji smiled and offered his hand "You read my mind, beloved".

Blake giggled as she took Genji's hand they began their own dance.

Yang walked up to Fareeha "Up for one?".

"No way!" Fareeha said looking away.

Yang pouted "Come on Fareeha. Just one".

"I said no! The only reason I'm even here is because I did not want to hurt your feelings. Don't push your luck" Fareeha said while crossing her arms, still looking away "I would not be cought dead on a dance floor".

Yang blinked several times before she suddenly smirked "Hold on... you don't want to dance... because you don't know how!" Fareeha blushed before mubling and Yang leaned closer "What was that?".

"You're right! I don't know how to dance! My mother taught me how to play a guitar, but that's it. I know how to make music, not how to move in rhythm to it".

Yang could not help but to laugh at that a little, making Fareeha's face more read. Yang calmed down before taking Fareeha's hand "Come here, I will show you".

"Wait! No no no no no no!" Fareeha protested but Yang just pulled her close and began the dance.

"Relax, it's gonna be fun" Yang assured.

"You are so gonna pay for this later" Fareeha declared.

Yang brushed it off "Promises, promises".

They held onto each other as Yang took the lead. They moved around in a tango styled dance. Fareeha almost stumbled, but Yang supported her. Fareeha swung her leg a little before she finally got the hang of it.

Yang smiled "Now you're getting it!".

Yang spun Fareeha around before pulling her close and Fareeha ended up lifting her knee on to Yang's hip. Yang smiled as they spun around again and Fareeha finally looked like she was having fun. They kept up the dance until they did the finishing pose, wich involved Yang leaning Fareeha back to the point her hair almost touched the floor.

Everyone that watched the dance began to applaud and Yang smiled down at Fareeha "Tell me... is this something you enjoyed?".

"Oh Hell yes!" Fareeha said before looking at Yang with a smile "You sure know how to light up my life Yang".

Yang giggled as she helped Fareeha back up "That's what I'm here for my little soldier girl".

Fareeha smiled and kissed Yang's cheek, making said blonde blush. While that was going on, Lena was teaching Ruby the basic dance moves.

"That's right Ruby. One two three, one two three. Just follow the that routine" Lena said while Ruby did her best to keep her balance in her heels.

"Why are you not dressed like this?" Ruby asked.

Lena giggled "I am a bit of a tomboy kind of girl. I would not be cought dead in a dress and heels. I would rather go to the dance in my underwear".

Ruby blushed and shook her head to get rid of the mental image "Oh...".

"How about a break?" Lena suggested and Ruby accepted without hesitation.

They sat down and watched the others dance. Lena was the first to speak "How was it?".

Ruby sighed "It was fun Lena, really... I'm just not good at this stuff".

Lena smiled "Well we can't spend our whole lives on a battlefiled. Even if we want to".

Ruby crosses her arms, looking annoyed "Yeah, that lesson's been floating around a lot lately".

Lena giggles " But really. If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two partners interlocked, although one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot".

Ruby looks down at her own feet "Or a twisted ankle".

"It's not every day that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget" Lena said.

Ruby looks at her "When did you get good with words of wisdome?".

Lena smirked "I kind of stole that speech from Opzpin"

Ruby giggled at that. While those two spoke, Hana was waiting by herself for a certain someone.

"Looking good babe" Came the voice of Mercury.

Hana blushed "You like it?".

"I love it" Mercury said with a smirk "Up for a dance?".

Hana smiled "I would love to... but I need to be ready for something else. We will start any moment now".

Mercury raised an eyebrow, looking truly curious "And what would that be?".

Hana noticed Lúcio who gave her a nod. Hana smirked "You are about to find out".

Genji and Lena noticed too and told their friends to wait while they hurried to Lúcio who picked up a microphone "Alright people! Time to kick this up with a raping show!".

 **(YES, this is the Jt Machinima rap. I changed Some parts to make them fit the story. If you have not heard his Overwatch raps, then go and listen to them. Best Overwatch raps there is)**

Music began to play and Lúcio began his part **_"It's Lúcio, here to drop the beat. If you're not already, hop on your feet, I'll buff your fun, just listen up Can you feel me cranking that rhythm up? I'm off the hook, don't try to stop me I'm a household name, you're paparazzi. Start the party, this is my jam I turn my enemies into fans!"_**

He tossed the mike to Hana and some techno music began **_"I'm not a gamer that you mess with. After all, it's my profession I drive a mech, nothing less than epic I self-destruct when I get defensive LOL, GG, winky face I think your whole team went AFK You dodge bullets? I'll stop yoursAnd make you think you got nerfed"._**

Hana passed the mike on to Lena who smirked _**"Cheers, love, the cavalry's here. You'll never catch me when I disappear. I'm a gifted girl, I manipulate time, I'll be out of your sight in the blink of an eye. And I've got two pistols that I'm rather quick with. Did you catch that trick? That was wicked. Don't stop me now, feeling free. I'm happeir than I could ever be"**_.

She tosed the mike up the sealing where another hand cought it _**"Now it's time to introduce. Green armor ninja dude. You may not like my shurikens. But they are into you. You cannot run from me. When my spirit evolves me me. More than once I've brushed with doupt. But fate now smiles upon me"**_.

After some music solo, they were done and everyone cheered as they stepped down from their little stage and all returned to their current partners. Genji went to Blake who kissed him right on the lips. Hana went to Mercury and they began to dance.

Lena noticed Yang leaning on a handrail and overlooking the festivities from a second tier as Ruby approaches and leans on the rail. Lena blinked up to them.

"Amazing rapping skills Lena!" Yang said with a smirk.

Lena smirked "Thanks. Lúcio suggested it. I just could not say no".

"You know? I think we really needed this" Yang said as she looked over the dance floor.

Blake and Genji are slow dancing whileRen and Nora appear to be Waltzing. Penny looks to be dancing alone, guarded by two Atlas Soldiers.

"Yeah, and you did a great job planning it too!" Ruby said.

Yang reaches over to Ruby and pulls her in to a crushing one arm hugg and Ruby flails frantically Aw, thanks! It wasn't all me, though. Weiss did a lot too".

Ruby stops struggling and looks down at Weiss. Neptune approaches and rubs his neck nervously. Weiss invites him to sit with her.

"Tomorrow it's back to work" Yang said.

Lena smiled "At least we had one heck of a night"

"I'm sure we can handle whatever gets thrown at us" Ruby said until sudden fits of laughter and giggles draw their attention below "Ex-cept for that".

Pyrrha turns around to see...

"Jaune?" She said in surprise.

Jaune is wearing a white dress with a blue ribbon "Eh, a promise is a promise".

Pyrrha smiles... then giggles... then laughs aloud "Jaune! You didn't have to!".

"Hey, an Arc never goes back on his word" Jaune said before extending his hand to Pyrrha "Now do you wanna stand there and laugh at me, or do you wanna dance?"

Pyrrha takes his hand "I would love to dance" Then Jaune pulls her to him and sweeps her away.

"Ren. This... is... happening!" Nora said excitedly.

"Wait, what 'is happening'?" Ren asked confused.

Nora grabs Ren and drags him out onto the dance floor with Pyrrha and Jaune. JNPR performs a short but awesome dance.

"I had no idea you were a dancer" Pyrrha said as they continue to dance.

"Yeah, well, these things tend to happen when you grow up with seven sisters" Jaune says before he dips Pyrrha and then spins her away.

Soon enough the rest joined. Jaune and Pyrrha continue to dance. Ren and Nora do a kind of disco dance, Genji and Blake join the mix, Genji peroming a very cool ninja dance **(His game dance)** and Penny and an Atlas guard are showing doing the "robot".

While that was going on, Satya who had been watching the whole thing contacted someone "It appears all the dancers have partners"

"How long do I have?" Cinder asked over a ear-bud.

"Try be home by midnight, to be safe. Would not want to miss out" Satya answered.

"I'll keep an eye on the clock" Cinder said before ending the call.

Ruby, having made her way to the exit, walks out of the dance and into the night air. Lena walked up to her "Nice night?".

Ruby nods "It is. Thank you for the dance Lena. It really was fun".

Lena smiles at her... she then hesitated for a moment before she spoke "Ruby... there is something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now" Ruby looks at her with curious eyes "Ruby Rose... I-I-I lo-" She stopped when she noticed Ruby looked destracted "Ruby?".

"I'm sorry Lena, I got to go. Tell me later ok!" Ruby said as she rushed away.

Lena watched her go, looking really hurt. She planed this night. This was the night she was finally going to confess to Ruby, and tell her just how she felt.

 _'Maybe we are just not ment to be'_ Lena thought before leaving the dance room. Having lost all intrest in the party. She just wanted to be alone now.

A very bad end to something that was ment to be an amazing night.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Previously on Team GHLF: _"Tomorrow it's back to work" Yang said._**

 _ **Lena smiled "At least we had one heck of a night"**_

 _ **"I'm sure we can handle whatever gets thrown at us" Ruby said until sudden fits of laughter and giggles draw their attention below "Ex-cept for that".**_

 _ **Pyrrha turns around to see...**_

 _ **"Jaune?" She said in surprise.**_

 _ **Jaune is wearing a white dress with a blue ribbon "Eh, a promise is a promise".**_

 _ **Pyrrha smiles... then giggles... then laughs aloud "Jaune! You didn't have to!".**_

 _ **"Hey, an Arc never goes back on his word" Jaune said before extending his hand to Pyrrha "Now do you wanna stand there and laugh at me, or do you wanna dance?"**_

 _ **Pyrrha takes his hand "I would love to dance" Then Jaune pulls her to him and sweeps her away.**_

 _ **"Ren. This... is... happening!" Nora said excitedly.**_

 _ **"Wait, what 'is happening'?" Ren asked confused.**_

 _ **Nora grabs Ren and drags him out onto the dance floor with Pyrrha and Jaune. JNPR performs a short but awesome dance.**_

 _ **"I had no idea you were a dancer" Pyrrha said as they continue to dance.**_

 _ **"Yeah, well, these things tend to happen when you grow up with seven sisters" Jaune says before he dips Pyrrha and then spins her away.**_

 _ **Soon enough the rest joined. Jaune and Pyrrha continue to dance. Ren and Nora do a kind of disco dance, Genji and Blake join the mix, Genji peroming a very cool ninja dance and Penny and an Atlas guard are showing doing the "robot".**_

 _ **While that was going on, Satya who had been watching the whole thing contacted someone "It appears all the dancers have partners"**_

 _ **"How long do I have?" Cinder asked over a ear-bud.**_

 _ **"Try be home by midnight, to be safe. Would not want to miss out" Satya answered.**_

 _ **"I'll keep an eye on the clock" Cinder said before ending the call.**_

 _ **Ruby, having made her way to the exit, walks out of the dance and into the night air. Lena walked up to her "Nice night?".**_

 _ **Ruby nods "It is. Thank you for the dance Lena. It really was fun".**_

 _ **Lena smiles at her... she then hesitated for a moment before she spoke "Ruby... there is something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now" Ruby looks at her with curious eyes "Ruby Rose... I-I-I lo-" She stopped when she noticed Ruby looked destracted "Ruby?".**_

 _ **"I'm sorry Lena, I got to go. Tell me later ok!" Ruby said as she rushed away.**_

 _ **Lena watched her go, looking really hurt. She planed this night. This was the night she was finally going to confess to Ruby, and tell her just how she felt.**_

 _ **'Maybe we are just not ment to be' Lena thought before leaving the dance room. Having lost all intrest in the party. She just wanted to be alone now.**_

 _ **A very bad end to something that was ment to be an amazing night.**_

 **Field Trip**

The morning after the dance, Lena stood under the shower. She had been in there longer than she usually is. She has a lot on her mind. She had everything planned out for that night. Talk to Ruby, dance with her for a while, relax with her for a bit and then when the moment was just right. She was gonna confess her deep love to her. But then something had to happen and ended up ruining her whole plan.

Lena sighed as she turned of the shower and stepped out. As she was drying herself of with her towel she looked in the mirror, last night still fresh in her mind "Maybe it's for the best. She might have rejected me anyway".

She got dressed to avoid a scolding from Genji and walked back to her dorm room. Genji himself was meditating on his bed, but stopped when he noticed Lena "You we're in there for a long time".

"Got lost in my thoughts..." Lena said as she sat down to pull her socks on.

Genji looks at her, normally he would like some peace and quiet, but when the most cheerful member of the becomes more moody than Blake on a bad day, it does leave room for concern "Lena, what's wrong? Come to think of it you have not talked to any of us since last night".

Lena looks down and let's out a small growl "I am a idiot! That is what's wrong! I blew my only chance to feel love again!".

Genji rasied an eyebrow "Did Ruby reject you?".

Lena shakes her head "No! Well she might have, if only I had gotten to the confessing part".

Genji sigs as he stands up and walk to his upset teammate "Lena, I know love can be hard. But I m sure Ruby would not say no if you asked her to be your lover. And you'll never know unless you ask".

"That's easy for you to say! You got Blake, one of the best looking girls in the school" Lena said, still not looking at him.

Genji sighs "Yes, I have Blake and I am happy for that. But me and Blake did not become a couple after one night. It took month before I was brave enough to confess to her. Even now I consider myself lucky that she felt the same way. And I have never been happier" He puts a hand on Lena's shoulder and she finally looked at him "Lena listen, if you give up now, you will never be able to tell Ruby how you feel. If she does not feel the same, I can promise you this: Being rejected is nowhear near as painful as never even getting the chance to tell that certain someone how you feel".

Lena looks at him for several moments then she smiles "You know what Genji? The more time that pass. The more I understand why you are the leader of the team".

Genji smiled back "Confess to her today before we head out on our Field Trip. We are not gonna see them again for a while and you are the only one in the team who is not dating yet".

Lena glares "You just had to bring that up".

Genji just laughs a little at that.

* * *

As for Ruby herself she was meeting with Ozpin, Glynda and Ironwood "Sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here. It wasn't me".

"Thank you for coming, Ruby. How are you feeling?" Ozpin asked

"Okay, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad-guy-catching record wasn't O-for-three" Ruby said but everyone stares silently "Okay, so that's the tone we're going for, got it".

Ironwood walks up to Ruby and puts a hand on her shoulder "Ruby, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a Huntress is all about. You recognized a threat. You took action. And you did the very best you could".

Ruby nods "Thank you, sir".

"Now, the general here has already informed of the events that... transpired last night, but now that you've rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add" Ozpin said.

"Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all?" Glynda asked

"I... I don't know. She was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to me. But I know she fought with glass. I don't think that was her Semblance, though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked" Ruby explained.

"Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby" Glynda said.

"Embedding Dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone" Ironwood said, feeling as they were not getting anywhear.

"Wait. You think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?" Ruby asked

"It's possible. But we still lack the required evidence to link the two together" Ozpin said.

"Actually, I... I think I remember her saying something about a hideout, or something, in the southeast. Just outside the Kingdom" Ruby explained.

Ozpin smiled a little "Interesting".

"I thought you said the intruder never-" Glynda began but Ozpin stopped her

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ruby. Why don't you go and spend some time with your team? You have a big day ahead of you" He said kindly.

Ruby began to leave "Any time".

"And Miss Rose, please try and be ... discreet about this matter" Ozpin said.

"Yes sir" Ruby said and finally left the office.

While she was in the elevator she remembered that Lena wanted to tell her something... and it looked like she really wanted her to hear what she had to say. Now she felt guilty for just running away without letting her finish or even telling her what was wrong... She hoped Lena was not to upset about it.

* * *

After Ruby was gone the adults continued their talk, Ironwood being the first to speak "Well there we have it. We send as many troops as we can to the southeast, find out exactly what's going on, and eradicate any forces that stand in our way".

Glynda growls in frustration "Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado!? You treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring di-!".

"Glynda!" Ozpin interrupted

Glynda crossed her arms "Well, he does".

"She's right. As much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond Vale. Beyond Beacon. And if this truly is part of some master plan for which we know not the final move, we mustn't be so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic" Ozpin said.

Ironwood was getting frustrated "I have served you faithfully for years... but if you mean to tell me that your plan is to really hold the defenses, and wait-!"

Ozpin abruptly stands from his chair "It is not! You're a general, James. So tell me, when you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first? The flag bearers, or the scouts?".

"I agree with you Ozpin. But there is a certain mission I just descovered" Said a voice as a familiar robot slowly flew down from the sealing "One I would like my old apprentice to be sent on".

* * *

After the little heart to heart. Team GHLF was on their way to the amphitheater to pick their mission. Hana though had her worries "Genji, what kind of mission should we choose? We can't go with team RWBY and I know for a fact they will go on a mission to find the White Fang".

Genji nods "You're right. Wish means we need to pick a mission that takes us to a place where that masked man could be operating".

Hana shuddered at the mention of the man that almost killed them "What do we know about him?"

"So far we know is that he used to be a huntsman who has gone rouge. I did some digging whith the help of someone who owed me a favor. She told me his name was Reaper ad high ranked member of the terrorist organisation called Talon".

Fareeha gasped "Talon!? Not good! Not good at all!".

"I heard about them aswell. Just how dangerous are they?" Lena asked.

"Most of them are former Atlas soldiers. They hate Faunus and wants nothing more than to prove that humans are the superior race... You could call them an Anti-White Fang force, but are no less dangerous" Fareeha explained.

"Which begs the question: Why would they work with the White Fang? They are rival organisations and if the rumors are true, they have been having a small war ever since they first formed" Hana said.

They gathered in the amphitheater and saw Glynda standing on a stage.

"Quiet! Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin" Glynda said before Ozpin walked up and began his speech.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best" When he was finished everyone got ready to choose a mission.

"Well, what do we do?" Fareeha asked.

"Let's pick a scouting mission. It's perfect for locating Talon's base" Genji said and they walked up to the Scouting screen "There! This one takes place in a old town just outside the kingdoms borders. And it ads up with our lead".

"Who is this perosn that gave you the lead in the first place?" Fareeha asked her leader.

"I will tell you another time. She is not the most loved person around. I had to do a moral compromisation to gain this intel from her" Genji said and noticed the looks the team gave him "No I did not do that! I saved her once so she owed me, I simply called in the favor".

The others looked relived and Fareeha spoke "Well let's do it already".

Genji writes their team name and they were clear for the mission "Let's go" Then he noticed Ruby "Lena. this is your chance".

Lena hesitated "I-I, ummm i...".

Ruby and her friends walked out and Genji face palmed "You messed it up again! Idiot!".

They head outside and heard a student speak "Hey! Team CFVY is back!"

Students gather around to witness the return of Team CFVY. Blake goes up to Velvet.

"Velvet? Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I had Yatsuhashi to look out for me" Velvet answered.

"Your mission was supposed to end a week ago! What happened?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing happened. It was just ... there were just so many... " Velvet said before she looks up and noticed the worried expressions "Oh, but don't worry. You first-years are just shadowing Huntsmen, so you should be fine".

"Right" Yang said making sure she don't slip up.

"I should go. Be safe, okay?" Velvet said and walked away to rejoin her team.

"Looks like you will be heading out now" Genji said as he and his team walked up. Blake smiled at him, which he returned.

"So what will you guys do?" Yang asked while looking at Fareeha and winked.

Fareeha smiles and shakes her head "Scouting"

Genji looked around to make sure no one was listening "We will try to gather intel on the man who attacked us and see if there is a way to stop him".

Blake got worried "Genji...".

Genji gently grabbed her shoulders "Trust me Blake. I know what I'm doing".

Blake smiled and peeked him on the lips "I know. Just make sure you don't come back home with a deep wound again".

Genji gave her a look "How long are you going hold that over me?".

"Rest of your life, naturally" Blake said bluntly.

Genji shakes his head "Should have expected that. Well Ruby, Lena here wanted to tell you something before you head out".

Lene tensed and Ruby spoke "Oh right! You wanted to tell me something durring the dance and I just ran of! I am so sorry Lena. What did you want to tell me?".

Lena gulped and tired to muster the words "I.. I umm... I wanted to... I just wanted to wish you good luck on your mission and show those Fangs who is boss".

Genji face palmed hard while Ruby just smiled, to dence to take the hint "Thank you Lena. You too. Let's go team".

As Team RWBY walked away Genji grabbed Lena "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Lena I swear to all the gods there is, if you don't tell her right now, I will!".

He gave Lena a kick in the butt, forcing her to closer to the other team. In the end Lena just took a deep breath and then...

"Ruby! I love you!" She shouted.

Ruby stopped dead in her tracks with wide eyes. Even her team did not expect it and looked at their leader to see how she will react. In a blink of an eye, Lena was covered in rose petals as Ruby appeared in front of her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before speeding back to her team.

"I love you too Lena!" Ruby called back with a big smile on her face.

Lena smiled widely as Ruby headed off with her team to meet their huntsman while Genji muttered 'Finally'. Lena let out a loud cheer as she blinks all over the landing platforms.

"I LOOOOOOVE BEING A HERO!".

And like that, one major chalange, had finally been completed.

 **.**

 **There you go, the long awaited confession, I hope it was to your liking and do not worry, Lena and Ruby have alot of moments ahead of them.**

 **Tell me what you think**


	27. Chapter 27

**Previously on Team GHLF: _"Well, what do we do?" Fareeha asked._**

 ** _"Let's pick a scouting mission. It's perfect for locating Talon's base" Genji said and they walked up to the Scouting screen "There! This one takes place in a old town just outside the kingdoms borders. And it ads up with our lead"._**

 ** _"Who is this perosn that gave you the lead in the first place?" Fareeha asked her leader._**

 ** _"I will tell you another time. She is not the most loved person around. I had to do a moral compromisation to gain this intel from her" Genji said and noticed the looks the team gave him "No I did not do that! I saved her once so she owed me, I simply called in the favor"._**

 ** _The others looked relived and Fareeha spoke "Well let's do it already"._**

 _ **Genji writes their team name and they were clear for the mission "Let's go" Then he noticed Ruby "Lena. this is your chance".**_

 _ **Lena hesitated "I-I, ummm i...".**_

 _ **Ruby and her friends walked out and Genji face palmed "You messed it up again! Idiot!".**_

 _ **They head outside and heard a student speak "Hey! Team CFVY is back!"**_

 _ **Students gather around to witness the return of Team CFVY. Blake goes up to Velvet.**_

 _ **"Velvet? Are you okay?" She asked.**_

 _ **"I'm fine. I had Yatsuhashi to look out for me" Velvet answered.**_

 _ **"Your mission was supposed to end a week ago! What happened?" Weiss asked.**_

 _ **"Nothing happened. It was just ... there were just so many... " Velvet said before she looks up and noticed the worried expressions "Oh, but don't worry. You first-years are just shadowing Huntsmen, so you should be fine".**_

 _ **"Right" Yang said making sure she don't slip up.**_

 _ **"I should go. Be safe, okay?" Velvet said and walked away to rejoin her team.**_

 _ **"Looks like you will be heading out now" Genji said as he and his team walked up. Blake smiled at him, which he returned.**_

 _ **"So what will you guys do?" Yang asked while looking at Fareeha and winked.**_

 _ **Fareeha smiles and shakes her head "Scouting"**_

 _ **Genji looked around to make sure no one was listening "We will try to gather intel on the man who attacked us and see if there is a way to stop him".**_

 _ **Blake got worried "Genji...".**_

 _ **Genji gently grabbed her shoulders "Trust me Blake. I know what I'm doing".**_

 _ **Blake smiled and peeked him on the lips "I know. Just make sure you don't come back home with a deep wound again".**_

 _ **Genji gave her a look "How long are you going hold that over me?".**_

 _ **"Rest of your life, naturally" Blake said bluntly.**_

 _ **Genji shakes his head "Should have expected that. Well Ruby, Lena here wanted to tell you something before you head out".**_

 _ **Lene tensed and Ruby spoke "Oh right! You wanted to tell me something durring the dance and I just ran of! I am so sorry Lena. What did you want to tell me?".**_

 _ **Lena gulped and tired to muster the words "I.. I umm... I wanted to... I just wanted to wish you good luck on your mission and show those Fangs who is boss".**_

 _ **Genji face palmed hard while Ruby just smiled, to dence to take the hint "Thank you Lena. You too. Let's go team".**_

 _ **As Team RWBY walked away Genji grabbed Lena "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Lena I swear to all the gods there is, if you don't tell her right now, I will!".**_

 _ **He gave Lena a kick in the butt, forcing her to closer to the other team. In the end Lena just took a deep breath and then...**_

 _ **"Ruby! I love you!" She shouted.**_

 _ **Ruby stopped dead in her tracks with wide eyes. Even her team did not expect it and looked at their leader to see how she will react. In a blink of an eye, Lena was covered in rose petals as Ruby appeared in front of her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before speeding back to her team.**_

 _ **"I love you too Lena!" Ruby called back with a big smile on her face.**_

 _ **Lena smiled widely as Ruby headed off with her team to meet their huntsman while Genji muttered 'Finally'. Lena let out a loud cheer as she blinks all over the landing platforms.**_

 _ **"I LOOOOOOVE BEING A HERO!".**_

 _ **And like that, one major chalange, had finally been completed.**_

* * *

 **Reason to fight.**

After wishing their friends luck, Team GHLF headed to meet up with their own huntsman. Lena was smiling like and idiot, happy that she finally confessed her feelings to Ruby and that said girl returned her feelings. She felt more determined than ever to make it back from this trip just so she can see Ruby again.

As they arrived at their transport, they were greeted by their huntsman or rather, Huntress Angela Ziegler "Hello my students!".

"Ms. Angela? You are the huntress we will shadow?" Hana asked.

Angela nods with a smile "Where we are going will be very dangerous. So I will lead you and make sure you make it back to Beacon in one piece".

"So where exactly are we going?" Lena asked.

"You will know when we get there. Come on, it's time to go" Angela said as she entered the transport.

"Well team. Time for our mission to begin" Genji said, earning a 'Yes sir' from his team and they entered as well and flew off to their destination.

"So Ms. Angela, I am honestly surprised. Sure I know you are a huntress, but I never expected to see you fight since you are a medic" Fareeha said.

Angela smiled at her "I am afraid you will not see me fight that much".

"What? Why?" Lena asked.

"As Fareeha pointed out. I am more of a doctor than a fighter. Sure I know how to fight, but I focused more on developing my healing power, rather than my combat skills" Angela said before holding up a simple gun "This really is all I have to fight with".

"So what is our mission?" Genji asked.

"As I'm sure you know. We will be scouting. But while most other teams will take care of grimms... we have a different and in someway, a more dangerous mission" Angela said before pointing.

The team followed the direction of her finger and saw an old village... that was destroyed.

Genji was the first to speak "No...".

Angela nods "Yeah... this is the place".

They land just outside the village and got out. Genji and the team looks around. There was nothing, they could see nothing.

"It's... so empty. No person, no animal... there are not even any birds" Hana said with a feeling of sadness in her heart.

Angela nods with a sympathetic look in her eyes "This village was build before the great war. It was called The Village of Peace and harmony. For decades this was a paradise, a lot of water, resources that could be used to make food. Perfect places for animals to feed, some even called it the most beautiful and perfect place on Remnant. It was very peaceful and a perfect place to raise a family... but then it happened...".

"The Grimm" Genji finished for her.

"Yes... 800 people. Men, women and children... not a single one survived the attack... they were like sheeps traped by wolves" Angela said before taking a deep breath"The reason we are here is to see if there is anything hostile left. Clear out any grimm you find and report anything suspicious".

"Yes Ma'am!" The Team said in unison.

"Good. I will scout from a higher spot. Signal me if anything happens" Angela said and flew away with her wings.

Genji looked at the two paths before them and turned to his team "Lena, Hana. You two head down the road to the left. Fareeha, you are with me, we are taking the one to the right. Keep your scrolls ready at all times".

"Got it brother" Hana said smiling.

"Yes sir!" Lena said with a salute.

"My pleasure" Fareeha said her weapon ready.

Genji nods and they split up. And the scouting mission began.

They traveled around the village for several hours. The longer they stayed here, the more uneasy they felt. Genji kicked down and old door to a house and looked around inside. He could smell remains of ash, meaning this house went up in flames.

He bent down on one knee and put a hand on the floor. He closed his eyes and concentrated as he let his aura flow around the place... while he did that he got a vision of what happened here.

He saw a woman, holding her shaking child in her arms, they were hugging eachother in a corner as the fire surrounded them. There was nowhere to go, they were trapped. The child hugged her mother, crying loudly as her mother tried to keep her calm before the end claimed them.

Genji kept it up for several seconds before letting out a sad sigh.

"Did you sense anything?" Fareeha asked from behind him.

"Pain... suffering... fear... sadness... hopelessness... all in one spot" Genji said "A family lived here. the flames must have been the last thing they ever saw".

Fareeha closed her eyes, trying to keep her emotions in check "We... should keep going".

"Yeah..." Genji agreed as he got up and he along with Fareeha continued their search.

While they did that. Lena and Hana were doing their own scouting. Lena blinked up to a rooftop and looked over the area. She then blinks back down to Hana who was waiting on the ground.

"Anything?" Hana asked.

Lena shook her head "Nothing... this place is just one big ghost town".

Hana sighs "Yeah, my bat ears did not pick up anything either. This area is dead, we should keep moving".

Lena nods "Agreed... I don't like this place" But then she noticed something "Hana?".

Said girl had moved to a different spot and was shaking a little. Worried about her friend, Lena walked up to her.

"Hana, what is it?" Lena asked.

Hana handed her her a old paper. Lena read it. It Said: **_If anyone is reading this, that means I am dead. Those demons attacked us from out of nowhear, I just saw my mother and 5 year old sister get killed right infront of my eyes... I am scared, very scared. Why is no body here? Why is nobody helping us? Oh no they are coming for me now, I don't want to die! I don't..._**

The letter ended there. The girl must have been killed before she could finish.

Lena looked at Hana who was now crying. Lena gently pulled her friend in to a hug. Hana continued to cry into Lena's chest, while said girl rubbed her back to comfort her.

This was not an ghost town... this was one big tomb.

When it was getting dark, the team regrouped. None of them looked as go go as they did when they headed out for this mission. Genji looked at Hana and Lena "Anything?".

Lena shook her head as she kept a comforting arm around Hana's shoulders "Nothing... just death... alot of death".

Fareeha nods with a sad look "Same here... but there is another thing that has been bothering me".

"Where are all the Grimm?" Genji finsihed for her.

Fareeha nods "Yeah, we've been here the whole day now and no sign of the grimm".

"That is strange" They looked up to see Angela land infront of them "Grimms would flock to this spot, due to their attraction to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. And this place is steaming with it. So either they have moved on from this area. Or..."

"Someone already cleared them out" Genji realised.

"You are very sharp. That's good. We need to set up a spot to rest for the night. But keep your eyes out for anything".

They nod and go to a safer place to rest. They settled for a hill that gave them a good view of the place. Angela sat in a tree while the teens got the sleeping bags ready.

Genji looked at Hana who had been silent this whole time "You ok Hana?".

Hana paused before she sighed "Have you ever wonthered why we're here?".

Genji blinked "We are here to fight evil and protect innocent".

Hana shakes her head "No! That is what we're doing. I ment why are we doing it?".

The other's looked at eacthother in silence. Non of them really knew how to answer that, it was a very good question.

Hana takes a deep breath "When I joined Beacon, to become an huntress, it was because of my heart condition. Most that know about it looks at me like I'm some fragile little girl that could drop dead at any moment. I joined Beacon... because I wanted to prove them wrong, I wanted to show them I could fight even with my bad heart... but now... I don't know anymore".

The others were silent before Lena spoke "I... understand what you feel. I to joined for a specific reason" She sighs and sits down "When I lost my first lover, Emily, I was in a very dark place. I... I went to many strip clubs, slept with many women, even though I should not be old enough to even be there. But not matter how much I did it, I could never heal the pain in my heart. Emily was still fresh in my mind... and after all that I was even considering to just end it all... but then it happened. I saw a Huntress in action... and I just knew I had to become one myself. I figured, if I became a huntress a warrior of light... then maybe I could find love again and finally move on".

Fareeha sighed as she laid down on her matress "I too had a reason. After my mother vanished when I fell in to a coma, I was lost and needed a path to follow. So I decided to follow my mother's footsteps and become a Huntress myself... but that is just part of the reason. I also joined Beacon in hope to become stronger and find my mother. I have so many questions for her... and I am scared, scared that I will never get the chance to ask them... Damn it. I feel so confused now".

Genji who had been sitting with his legs crossed in front of the tree finally spoke "You all have understandable reasons for joining. My reason is... atonement, for the bad things I did in my life".

"What are you talking about? You are the most noble and honorable person I know" Fareeha said.

"Yeah! And you have proven to be a great leader" Lena added.

"I was not always like this. When I was younger, I was very selfish" Genji began before leaning on the tree "In my childhood, I lived a life of recklessness. In my selfishness, I inflicted pain and hurt those I cared for... When my brother died... the last thing I ever said to him before it happened was... that I did not want him in my life anymore. I was blind I did not see the truth of the world. Peace and harmony are not easily attained, they must be fought for. My brother knew this and died knowing this... I held his body in my arms... a big hole in his chest... for years I struggled with doupt and fear".

Lena and Fareeha were shocked. But Hana who already knew her brother's pain, gave him a kowing look.

"It was not until my master took me under his wing that I finally understood my purpose in this world. I wanted to make things right, by using my Daragon Blade to protect the innocent" Genji finished.

"We all had a rather selfish reason for being here..." Fareeha said in shame.

"Maybe so, but things has change now" Hana said making the other's look at her "I mean look at us. When we came to Beacon, we were broken. But now, we are a team, we have friends even lovers, and we have formed bonds that can never be broken!".

Genji smiled at his adopted sister "You're right Hana. Being the leader of this team has been a challenge. But I have never had this much fun in my whole life. And meeting Blake and falling in love with her has made me experience happiness I've ever known... I love her".

Fareeha chuckled "I agree. I have smiled, laughed and had more fun in these few month than I did my whole life before. And Yang has made sure there is never a dull moment in my life. She drives me crazy, but gosh do I love her".

"I love you all! I love Ruby!" Lena squealed, earning a round of laughters.

"Hey! We need a catchphrase" Hana said.

"Catchphrase?" Genji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, something for the world to remember us by" Hana said.

Lena jumped to her feet "I got one! How about: The cavalry's here!".

The others look at eachother and Genji nodded as they stood up. Genji put out his hand, Hana placed her own on it, Lena smiled and followed suit and Fareeha placed her hand o top of the other's.

And with that they all raised their hands in to the air and yelled out the words that the world would forever remembered as Team GHLF.

 **"The cavalry's here!".**

 **.**

 **I am pretty happy with how this chapter turned out. I finally gave some more in depth on why Team GHLF are here** **. Things will heat up more in next chapter.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Previously on Team GHLF: _"That is strange" They looked up to see Angela land infront of them "Grimms would flock to this spot, due to their attraction to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. And this place is steaming with it. So either they have moved on from this area. Or..."_**

 _ **"Someone already cleared them out" Genji realised.**_

 _ **"You are very sharp. That's good. We need to set up a spot to rest for the night. But keep your eyes out for anything".**_

 _ **They nod and go to a safer place to rest. They settled for a hill that gave them a good view of the place. Angela sat in a tree while the teens got the sleeping bags ready.**_

 _ **Genji looked at Hana who had been silent this whole time "You ok Hana?".**_

 _ **Hana paused before she sighed "Have you ever wonthered why we're here?".**_

 _ **Genji blinked "We are here to fight evil and protect innocent".**_

 _ **Hana shakes her head "No! That is what we're doing. I ment why are we doing it?".**_

 _ **The other's looked at eacthother in silence. Non of them really knew how to answer that, it was a very good question.**_

 _ **Hana takes a deep breath "When I joined Beacon, to become an huntress, it was because of my heart condition. Most that know about it looks at me like I'm some fragile little girl that could drop dead at any moment. I joined Beacon... because I wanted to prove them wrong, I wanted to show them I could fight even with my bad heart... but now... I don't know anymore".**_

 _ **The others were silent before Lena spoke "I... understand what you feel. I to joined for a specific reason" She sighs and sits down "When I lost my first lover, Emily, I was in a very dark place. I... I went to many strip clubs, slept with many women, even though I should not be old enough to even be there. But not matter how much I did it, I could never heal the pain in my heart. Emily was still fresh in my mind... and after all that I was even considering to just end it all... but then it happened. I saw a Huntress in action... and I just knew I had to become one myself. I figured, if I became a huntress a warrior of light... then maybe I could find love again and finally move on".**_

 _ **Fareeha sighed as she laid down on her matress "I too had a reason. After my mother vanished when I fell in to a coma, I was lost and needed a path to follow. So I decided to follow my mother's footsteps and become a Huntress myself... but that is just part of the reason. I also joined Beacon in hope to become stronger and find my mother. I have so many questions for her... and I am scared, scared that I will never get the chance to ask them... Damn it. I feel so confused now".**_

 _ **Genji who had been sitting with his legs crossed in front of the tree finally spoke "You all have understandable reasons for joining. My reason is... atonement, for the bad things I did in my life".**_

 _ **"What are you talking about? You are the most noble and honorable person I know" Fareeha said.**_

 _ **"Yeah! And you have proven to be a great leader" Lena added.**_

 _ **"I was not always like this. When I was younger, I was very selfish" Genji began before leaning on the tree "In my childhood, I lived a life of recklessness. In my selfishness, I inflicted pain and hurt those I cared for... When my brother died... the last thing I ever said to him before it happened was... that I did not want him in my life anymore. I was blind I did not see the truth of the world. Peace and harmony are not easily attained, they must be fought for. My brother knew this and died knowing this... I held his body in my arms... a big hole in his chest... for years I struggled with doupt and fear".**_

 _ **Lena and Fareeha were shocked. But Hana who already knew her brother's pain, gave him a kowing look.**_

 _ **"It was not until my master took me under his wing that I finally understood my purpose in this world. I wanted to make things right, by using my Daragon Blade to protect the innocent" Genji finished.**_

 _ **"We all had a rather selfish reason for being here..." Fareeha said in shame.**_

 _ **"Maybe so, but things has change now" Hana said making the other's look at her "I mean look at us. When we came to Beacon, we were broken. But now, we are a team, we have friends even lovers, and we have formed bonds that can never be broken!".**_

 _ **Genji smiled at his adopted sister "You're right Hana. Being the leader of this team has been a challenge. But I have never had this much fun in my whole life. And meeting Blake and falling in love with her has made me experience happiness I've ever known... I love her".**_

 _ **Fareeha chuckled "I agree. I have smiled, laughed and had more fun in these few month than I did my whole life before. And Yang has made sure there is never a dull moment in my life. She drives me crazy, but gosh do I love her".**_

 _ **"I love you all! I love Ruby!" Lena squealed, earning a round of laughters.**_

 _ **"Hey! We need a catchphrase" Hana said.**_

 _ **"Catchphrase?" Genji asked with a raised eyebrow.**_

 _ **"Yeah, something for the world to remember us by" Hana said.**_

 _ **Lena jumped to her feet "I got one! How about: The cavalry's here!".**_

 _ **The others look at eachother and Genji nodded as they stood up. Genji put out his hand, Hana placed her own on it, Lena smiled and followed suit and Fareeha placed her hand o top of the other's.**_

 _ **And with that they all raised their hands in to the air and yelled out the words that the world would forever remembered as Team GHLF.**_

 _ **"The cavalry's here!".**_

* * *

 **A Talon's nest.**

Back at Beaco, General James Ironwood looking out from the landing docks of the Academy to the city of Vale at night, a few airships hovering over the lit-up buildings. Then Glynda walks up behind him "Trouble sleeping?".

Ironwood looks back at her, gripping his shoulder with the other hand "Arm was acting up".

"Of course, so logically, you got out of bed, dressed yourself completely and decided to gaze menacingly out into the distance" Glynda says before she walks all the way to his side, then looks at him concerned "What's wrong?".

"I've trusted him for years. We both have. I just... I can't help but feel like he's keeping us in the dark" Ironwood said.

"Don't be ridiculous! You know very well that we are not the ones in the dark" Glynda said.

Ironwood laughs humorously "That makes it worse! I refuse to believe that a man that I've trusted for so long would act so... passively".

Glynda puts a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder "You're a good person, James. You've always done what you think is best for the people, even against strong protest. It's admirable. But it's high time you stopped talking about trust and started showing it. Ozpin has experience that the rest of us lack. And I think that's something worth remembering".

"She is right James. Trust is a two way street, if Ozpin knew anything he thought we should know. He would tell us" Glynda and Ironwood turned their heads to see Zenyatta floating over to them "We just need to play our part and train the next generation of warriors".

"Still thinking of Genji?" Glynda asked.

Zenyatta watched the sky "When I took Genji under my wing, he was lost. I did not see a warrior, I saw a child that needed help, so I helped him. My goal was to make him the best person he could become...".

"You sound hesitent" Ironwood said.

"Genji is by far the most gifted student I have ever trained... but he is still young, he don't fully understand how the world works yet. I had him join Beacon hoping it could teach him the lessons he needed to know... lessons he would never lern from me" Zenyatta explained "I have nothing but faith in him... he just need to overcome his inner struggle and there is no doupt in my mind that he will become a true warrior".

With that, all 3 of them stayed silent and watched the city.

* * *

At Mountain Glenn, Team RWBY where resting in a old building after a whole day of searching for clues. They found nothing. A lone Beowolf is searching through the rubble. It looks up briefly at the young girl who has it in her red crosshair scope, but Ruby just lowers Crescent Rose and sighs in tiredness at she keeps lookout over the destruction. The rest of her team is lying down on their sleeping mats around the fire with weapons nearby, and Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck is higher up, slumped down against the wall next to the hole in the ceiling/floor.

The three members of RWBY have their eyes closed, but Yang is the first to stop pretending "Blake, are you awake?".

"Yeah" Blake said.

"Why do you think he asked us about being a Huntress? Like, what was he trying to say?" Yang asked.

"Maybe he was just curious" Blake guessed.

"You think?" Yang asked

Blake lowers her eyes "No".

"Weiss, are you awake?" Yang asked only to flinch when Weiss spoke.

"Of course I'm awake! You two are talking. And I think he... When I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it. But, it's not what you think. I'm not stupid. I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a... moral gray area" Weiss explained.

"That's putting it lightly" Blake said.

Weiss sits up "Which is why I feel the need to make things right. If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it".

"All my life, I fought for what I thought was right. I had a partner named Adam. More of a mentor, actually. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned out to be not perfect for everyone. I joined the Academy because I knew that Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. But I never really thought past that. When I leave the Academy, what will I - how can I undo so many years of hate?" Blake asked

Yang looks at her "I'm sure you'd figure it out. You're not one to back down from a challenge, Blake" Yang said.

"But I am! I do it all the time! When you learned I was a Faunus, I didn't know what to do, so I ran! When I realized my oldest partner had become a monster, I ran! Even my Semblance! I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself; an empty copy that takes the hit while I run away!" Blake said looking away in shame.

"At least you two have something that drives you. I've just kinda of always, gone with the flow, y'know?" Yang said turning to lay on her stomach "And that's fine, I mean, that's who I am. But how long can I really do that for? I wanna be a Huntress, not really because I want to be a hero, but because I want the adventure. I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring. And that'll be a good thing. Being a Huntress just happens to line up with that" She looks at Ruby "I'm not like Ruby, she's always wanted to be a Huntress. It's like she said, ever since she was a kid, she'd dreamt about being the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day, and never asking for anything else in return. Even when she couldn't fight, she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained so hard to get where she is today".

"Well, she's still just a kid" Weiss siad.

Blake looks at her "She's only two years younger. We're all kids".

"Well, not anymore. I mean, look where we are! In the middle of a warzone and armed to the teeth!" Yang said

"It's the life we chose" Blake said.

"It's a job. We all had this romanticized vision of being a Huntress in our heads! But at the end of the day, it's a job to protect the people! And whatever we want, will have to come second" Weiss declared.

"How do you think the others feel?" Yang asked making the other two girls look at her "Genji. Hana, Fareeha, Lena. What do you think they feel about all of this?".

Blake took a deep breath "Me and Genji have been together for a long time now, sharring alot of secrets... but there is one secret he refuses to talk about, even to me. But I know what it is".

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"He is full of doupt. He never shows it and hides it behind false confidence, but I can see it in his eyes. He is not really sure of anything, he still don't think he has earned the title of team leader, he still don't think he is worthy of his Dragon Blade, something that has been passed down through his family for generations. In a way it's frustriating! I love him more than my own life, but he never shares his pain with me, he told me about his past and that was it" Blake said.

After some silence, Yang spoke "I somewhat feel the same for Fareeha. The moment I met her, I knew right then and there I had found my soul mate and the more I got to know her, the more I believed in that fact... her dedication to finding her mother and finally get some answers... in a way it's sronger than my own... but that is also the biggest flaw with her. It keeps her from being happy. I have managed to make her smile, even laugh!... But she is never trully happy, the pain from her mother leaving without a word keeps destracting her from anything she may want in her life...".

Weiss was the next to speak "Well at least those two have the power to keep them going. It's Hana I am worried about".

"Her heart condition?" Blake guessed.

Weiss nods "Don't get me wrong, I admire her will power and her mech is a very useful weapon... but every time she steps in to any type of conflict, she risks a heart attack...".

"Sounds like you really care about her Weiss" Yang said with a small smile.

"Of course I do! She almost died because of me!" Weiss said taking a deep breath "All my racist comments back when me and Blake argued about the white fang. I knew my words would hurt her, but my stupid mouth would not stay shut!".

There was a deathly silence between the 3 girls. Now that they finally took the time to think things through, they now saw how naive they had been.

"All of them has gone through rough times and unlike us, they did not really have much that could keep them happy. Genji and Hana had eachother, but Fareeha had no one, she had to grow up alone and Len... well only Ruby knows her story" Blake said.

"Well, then it's up to us to be there for them. Some love and friendship always works" Yang said with a smile.

Blake smiled too "You're right, I will help Genji in anyway I can".

"That Mercury better treat Hana right!" Weiss said with small growl "Well goodnight".

Yang smirked "Jealous?".

"I said goodnight!" Weiss snapped and turned away from her teammates.

With that they went back to sleep.

* * *

Back with Team GHLF, they were sleeping soundly with Genji keeping guard. He was meditating, he'd know if someone is close. He suddenly did feel something, he stood up and walked to the edge of the hill they were resting on. He saw lights of in the distance. He narrowed his eyes and glanced at his team before heading out on his own to investigate.

When he got there his eyes became wide. Talon soldiers! So they were here. That does explain the lack of grimm. They seemed to be heading somewhear so being the ninja he is, Genji followed them, hoping it would lead him to their base.

Sticking to the shadows, Genji followed them for a solid half an hour until he saw them enter through a hidden gate. Knowing where they are now, Genji took out his scroll to call his team, but...

'Damn! I can't get a signal, I need to hurry back before Talon leaves' Genji said but just as he was about to leave, he found a shotgun in his face.

Genji barely managed to dodge it, the blast still taking of a piece of his mask. He landed on the ground, stunned by the near death.

"Well well, look who it is. Here without an invitation" Came an familiar voice.

Genji looked up and his face turned in to a glare "Reaper!".

"In the flesh. You just made the biggest and last mistake of your life boy!" Reaper said.

Then several Talon soldiers came out of nowhere, at least 30 of them and they all surrounded Genji and aimed their weapons at Genji.

"Welcome to the Talon's nest kid. I hope you like it, because it will be the last thing you will ever see" Reaper said darkly.

Genji hissed in anger. He sure stepped in to this one... and now... he had no way out.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think**


	29. Chapter 29

**Previously on:** _ **Back with Team GHLF, they were sleeping soundly with Genji keeping guard. He was meditating, he'd know if someone is close. He suddenly did feel something, he stood up and walked to the edge of the hill they were resting on. He saw lights of in the distance. He narrowed his eyes and glanced at his team before heading out on his own to investigate.**_

 _ **When he got there his eyes became wide. Talon soldiers! So they were here. That does explain the lack of grimm. They seemed to be heading somewhear so being the ninja he is, Genji followed them, hoping it would lead him to their base.**_

 _ **Sticking to the shadows, Genji followed them for a solid half an hour until he saw them enter through a hidden gate. Knowing where they are now, Genji took out his scroll to call his team, but...**_

 _ **'Damn! I can't get a signal, I need to hurry back before Talon leaves' Genji said but just as he was about to leave, he found a shotgun in his face.**_

 _ **Genji barely managed to dodge it, the blast still taking of a piece of his mask. He landed on the ground, stunned by the near death.**_

 _ **"Well well, look who it is. Here without an invitation" Came an familiar voice.**_

 _ **Genji looked up and his face turned in to a glare "Reaper!".**_

 _ **"In the flesh. You just made the biggest and last mistake of your life boy!" Reaper said.**_

 _ **Then several Talon soldiers came out of nowhere, at least 30 of them and they all surrounded Genji and aimed their weapons at Genji.**_

 _ **"Welcome to the Talon's nest kid. I hope you like it, because it will be the last thing you will ever see" Reaper said darkly.**_

 _ **Genji hissed in anger. He sure stepped in to this one... and now... he had no way out.**_

* * *

 **A battle of life and death.**

Genji was in quite the predicament right now. A simple scouting tour led him to finding Talon's hidden base. But he was unable to contact his team and now, Reaper and a bunch of his soldiers had surrounded the young huntsman in training. All armed to the teeth and their weapons aimed straight at him.

"Now, boy. Tell us how you found our hideout. No one ever comes out here anymore, that is why we set up base here. So how could a first year pup like you know that we were here?" Reaper asked still standing on the roof.

"That is for me to know Reaper. All I will say is that whatever you are doing out here will end tonight" Genji declared.

Reaper let out a humorless laugh "Is that so? Have you failed to notice how outnumbered you are? Even a fully trained Huntsman could not get out of this. Believe me, I should know".

Genji glared "Then let's even out the ods a little more" He suddenly did some hand signs "Ryū no gōon!".

Genji ended up letting out a dragon like roar, that echoed through the whole area. Some of the soldiers covered their ears and Genji used this chance to escape. He rushed through several solders, taking them down with s judo style moves before rushing away from them.

"He's getting away! He used the roar as a distraction" A soldier said.

"Fools! He that was not a distraction, it was an beacon, he got back up near by. Spread out! Kill anyone you find!" Reaper ordered and the soldierss hurried to follow his order.

As for Reaper himself, he was going after Genji alone. Said ninja was jumping from roof top to roof top, he needed to regroup with the others and fast. But as he reached another for, Reaper appears in front him in a cloud of smoke. Reaper looked at him and took out his shotguns.

"If you were smart you would have stayed away. This time I will not let you live" Reaper said in a deadly voice.

Genji took out his dragon blade "That was your mistake, Reaper. I am ready for you this time".

Reaper chuckled darkly "I defeated you easily last time, and back then you even had your team to back you up. What makes you think this time will be any different?".

"Because this time. I know what I am fighting for. And I can't aford to die here!" Genji declared as he got ready to fight.

Reaper said nothing and got ready as well. And with that, both charged in to the fight.

* * *

Back with the rest of the team, they had heard the roar and were looking at each other. Lena, Fareeha and Angela thought it was a new grimm nearby, but Hana knew all too well what it really was.

"What the hell was that?" Fareeha asked while holding her weapon ready.

"Genji's dragon roar!" Hana said, making the others look at her "Genji told me, if I ever hear him unleash the dragon roar, real danger is nearby".

Angela narrowed her eyes as she took out telescope and looked over the area and saw them "Talon soldiers! And a lot of them".

"Genji is still down there!" Hana said, worried about her brother.

"What do we do?" Lena asked, getting her two pistols ready.

"We must to find a way to call for back up. But our signals are jammed. We need to locate the source and destroy it" Angela declared.

"Talon will not let us do that without a fight" Fareeha pointed out.

"No they won't. Be careful, these are not simple thugs we are dealing with. Most of Talon are former soldiers, so they got military training. This will be a true battle" Angela said.

The students nods and they head out in to the fray.

* * *

Both Genji's and Reaper sprinted forward, meeting glares, as shotguns quickly met blade. While Genji tried to cut Reaper down quickly, the masked man was just as quick, maneuvering his shotguns as quick as he needed to, to stop Genji's attacks. Impressed by each other's skills, both attacked up close, Reaper throwing a right elbow to Genji's jaw.

When Reaper attempted to follow up with a point blank shot from his deadly weapon, however, Genji landed an uppercut with his free arm, before landing multiple slashes that Reaper almost failed to block in time, followed up by a sidekick that sent Reaper sliding across the roof but he managed to stay on his feet and regained his footing quickly.

"You have improved. Maybe this will be more fun after all" Reaper said, ready to continue.

"Nice of you to notice" Genji shot back and attacked.

Genji charged forward, his Dragon Blade ready to strike, but Reaper thought quickly. He swiftly avoided the attack, and amimed his shotgun at Genji, shoting him in the back. Genji let out a grunt of minor pain, his armor and aura shield taking the worst of the blast, and followed up with a projectile attack of his own after he turned around. He threw several throwing stars, all aimed straight for Reaper. But Reaper shot them out of the air before they could reach him. But the stars where only ment to destract him as Genji jumped towards him, his blade glowing with green aura.

Although Reaper attempted to let his shotguns tank the attack, like he had done several times already, it proved to be stronger than he expected. The strike was strong enough to launch him back. However, his shotguns survived the impact. He looked up to block another strike that sent him through the roof, making him land on a hold table, side table shattering from the impact.

He got up ready to keep going... but Genji was not pressing his attack and Reaper knew why and let out an agry growl "That coward!".

He turned into black smoke and flew outside. No way in hell he would let that boy get away from him.

* * *

The students did what they were told and spread out, forcing the soldiers to do the same.

Fareeha was quickly surrounded by several soldiers and got ready to fight. The surrounding soldiers respond by charging at Fareeha, who readies her rocket launcher and jumps up into the air only to fire a rocket in to the ground, sending a ripple through the ground that knocks the incoming soldiers off their feet.

As the soldiers get up, Fareeha charges at one, jumping into the air and performing a somersault kick on her first victim. She then turns around and uppercuts a second one, following it up with a spinning kick that sends another two tumbling away.

As the rest charge at her, Fareeha shoots at the first one in front of her and kicks behind her at another. Another soldier swings a electric sword at her from behind, but she sweeps his legs out from under him and punches him up into the air, only to grab his leg and slam him into the ground. She then takes a couple steps toward an oncoming henchman to jump up and launch herself off of him, allowing her to deliver a flying punch to another henchman. This is quickly followed by her rushing forward as she dispatches yet another nearby opponent. As the fallen soldier collapses, he lands on the henchman behind him, sending him stumbling back. He attempts to block the oncoming punch from Fareeha, but to no avail, as Fareeha simply breaks straight through her opponent's guard before delivering an uppercut.

She then notices several more assailants approaching from behind and fires a rocket that sends them flying. Ysing her build in jet pack Fareeha flies at a amazing speed towards yet another group of enemies. She elbows the first henchman and kicks him away while another attempts to swing at her, but is promptly blocked by her rocket launcher and knees him in the gut. Fareeha then swings around under his arm and punches him once more. This is followed by another spin as she kicks, punches, and then kicks him again, with the final hit sending him flying backwards through a wall.

Fareeha turns around to see the final henchman charge and swing at her. She promptly blocks the blow with her weapon and punches his chin, stunning him and allowing her to follow up with a flurry of blows that conclude with an uppercut that launches him into the air. Fareeha then flies up, grabbing his head ans slams it back in to the ground.

With Lena, she looks up and sees a soldier in the window. Pulling out a machine gun the soldier began firing down at her from his spot. Lena charges towards the window, using her semblance to blink from side to side in order to avoid the incoming fire. Once close enough, she jumps up, firing her puls pistols to destract him. As she lands, she places a hand on the window ledge before swinging her legs around, kicking the soldier in the face. This sends him stumbling back. Lena then spins and lands with her back facing him, only to elbow him in the face. She then slams his face into the wall, grabs his arm, and throws him out the window with a move Genji taught her. The soldier lands on the ground and passed out.

More soldiers tried to shoot her from behind, only to scream in agony as a electric bomb Lena placed earlier shocked them to the point they fell over like cans. Lena was very satisfied.

Hana had activated her mech, ready to fight her own enemies. The soldiers fired at her, but she used the shield in her mech to stop the bullets. She then used the boosters to ram into them, sending them, laying them out flat on the gorund. Hana then used bunny hop to make the other soldiers bounce up and down from the ground, knocking them out as well.

Shen then readied her mech's weapons and turned on the stun shots and began shooting down all soldiers she saw. Just like a video game.

But Hana was still worried about Genji.

* * *

As for Genji himself. He was still fighting Reaper who has caught up with him. Genji struck him with a shoulder bash, before following up with multiple slashes, which Reaper quickly raised his shotguns and blocked all of the other. Genji then raised his Dragon Blade over his head, ready to slash it down on Reaper. However, his enhanced training from her earlier life let Reaper see an opening, and landed a jumping kcick, his metal lased boot hitting Genji square in the jaw.

Genji was launched into the air, giving Reaper the opportunity to aim his shotgun at his chest. Genji spun his blade to block the shot before throwing a kick at the masked killer. But Reaper reached out his clawed hand, grabbing Genji by the leg and threw him to the ground. Genji, however, used his hand to push of the floor and landed on his feet, and quickly sliced upwards, which hit one of Reaper's shotguns out of his hand. Genji followed up by a slash that immediately brought both to the ground.

With Reaper grounded, Genji raised the Dragon Blade, and began to thrust it down, aiming straight for Reaper's chest. However, Reaper thought quickly, and raised his shotgun just in time, the Dragon Blade skidding off. Reaper got to his feet, and kept blocking every slash Genji had for him.

Genji jumped into the shadows. Reaper stood ready, only to see several throwing stars fly around him. He looked left and right as Genji was running circles around him.

"ENOUGH!" Reaper roared as he turned in to smoke and got his other shotgun back **"DIE! DIE! DIE!"**.

Reaper's body and arms moved at inhuman speed as he fired in all the directions. When the dust cleared, Reaper looked around for his ninja foe. Genji came down from above, his sword ready. Reaper was ready to shoot him, but Genji somehow did a air dash, surprising Reaper as the young ninja huntsman's speed has increased far beyond what he displayed earlier.

 _'This power! How did he awaken it so soon?!'_ Reaper thought before turning in to smoke.

Genji rasied his Dragon Blade and closed his eyes and did not use his ears. He focused, using his aura to sence where Reaper would show up next and then in one swith motion.

 **"AAAAAAAARGH!"** Reaper screamed in agony as he held the large wound where his arm used to be. His arm landed on thr ground a few feet away from him "I will kill you for this!".

Genji charged with his blade ready. But Reaper vanished in smoke the moment Genji's blade was about to hit him. Genji put his blade away and headed out to find his team. It did not take long for him to find them. They had all cleared the entrance to the Talon base.

Hana was the first to notice him "Genji!" She ran up and hugged her brother "You're ok!".

"I'm fine. Had a run in with Reaper. He will not be bothering us for a while" Genji said, shocking his team.

"Hold on! You beat Reaper!? All by yourself?!" Lena asked.

"I was lucky. He almost killed me many times. I could not defeat him in a fair fight" Genji explained.

"You truly are a remarkable young man, Genji" Angela praised "We need to get inside and send out the distress call".

"Yes ma'am!" The team said and they headed inside.

* * *

In another room a man was watching the monitors and saw the four students and their huntress companion clearing out his soldiers. He had a hard time believing these kids could defeat his soldiers like this, they must be true fighters.

"Sir, I will send more troops and-" A soldier began but the man stopped him.

"That will be unnecessary. Have the troops pull out" The man began to leave "I will deal with these children myself".

* * *

Back with the team, they were waiting for Angela to finish up with the distress beacon. Lena was smiling like a idiot "We sure have leveled up today!".

"We found a hidden base, beat the crap out of dozens of Talon soldiers and taking out one of their best members" Hana listed.

"This sure is something to be proud of" Fareeha said with a small smile.

"Indeed, this will mark our first true victory over Talon" Genji said, hig fiving his team as they shared a small laugh.

"Your skills are impressive" Everyone froze when they heard the voice and large man entered the room with heavy foot steps "But they will not save you from me".

The man was massive, he towered over all of them. His muscles were so large they almost looked like they were gonna rip his skin apart. He had some white painting on his face and his clothes looked like someone from a tribe.

"Oh my god!" Lena said her eyes wide.

"He... he is massive!" Hana said in slight fear.

Genji was eyeing the man with a mix of curiosity and fear _'I can sense a very powerful aura coming from him... I have never sensed such a massive amount of power before. Who is he!?'_

Faareha fired of a rocket at the large man... only for him to catch it between his fingers when it was mere inches from his face. He moved it away and let it hit the wall behind him. Now the four students were even more scared. This man was powerful, more powerful than anyone they had faced before.

"Allow me to introduce myself, children" The man said as he held up his hand that had a large metal gauntlet "I, am **Doomfist** ".

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	30. Chapter 30

**NOTE: YES, I have seen the new character Moira and YES you might see her down the line.**

 **Now with that question answered, please enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

 **Previously on Team GHLF: _Back with the team, they were waiting for Angela to finish up with the distress beacon. Lena was smiling like a idiot "We sure have leveled up today!"._**

 _ **"We found a hidden base, beat the crap out of dozens of Talon soldiers and taking out one of their best members" Hana listed.**_

 _ **"This sure is something to be proud of" Fareeha said with a small smile.**_

 _ **"Indeed, this will mark our first true victory over Talon" Genji said, hig fiving his team as they shared a small laugh.**_

 _ **"Your skills are impressive" Everyone froze when they heard the voice and large man entered the room with heavy foot steps "But they will not save you from me".**_

 _ **The man was massive, he towered over all of them. His muscles were so large they almost looked like they were gonna rip his skin apart. He had some white painting on his face and his clothes looked like someone from a tribe.**_

 _ **"Oh my god!" Lena said her eyes wide.**_

 _ **"He... he is massive!" Hana said in slight fear.**_

 _ **Genji was eyeing the man with a mix of curiosity and fear 'I can sense a very powerful aura coming from him... I have never sensed such a massive amount of power before. Who is he!?'**_

 _ **Faareha fired of a rocket at the large man... only for him to catch it between his fingers when it was mere inches from his face. He moved it away and let it hit the wall behind him. Now the four students were even more scared. This man was powerful, more powerful than anyone they had faced before.**_

 _ **"Allow me to introduce myself, children" The man said as he held up his hand that had a large metal gauntlet "I, am Doomfist".**_

* * *

 **A battle against Doom.**

Team GHLF stood still like statues. After fighting dussens of Talon soldiers and finally claiming a win over Reaper. They were now faced with the head of the whole organization. Doomfist, a man that towered over all of them, and all could feel the massive power he has. He was unlike anything they had faced before.

Doomfist eyed the team closely "So... you are he team... you have been busy. You traked down my secret hideout, defeated more than half of my men and even forced Reaper to retreat" His face turned in to a small glare "Now, thanks to you I need to move to a new base and my plans has been delayed".

"We tend to have that effect on the bad guys" Lena said, trying to hide the small fear that was building up inside her.

"There is without a doubt a fascinating tail on how a team of such different children has been able to to cause me this much trouble. Maybe I will let one of you live long enough to tell it" Doomfist declared as he held up his large glove.

The team got ready, though non were confident in their ods. Hana was the one to speak "We have reached the final boss... and we are not on a good level".

"You got it right little girl. You are way out of your league" Doomfist said as he vanished from their view and was suddenly in the middle of them.

Fareeha did not even have time to react before the back of a hand met her face, sending her across the floor. Genji and Lena tried to attack, only for a single swing of Doomfist's arm, to send them flying in to a wall. Lena cried out in pain from the impact, while Genji let out a painfiled grunt.

Doomfist looked at Hana who had to fly back to avoid an attack that never came. he others got back up as Doomfist stood on his spot camly, waiting for them to make the first move.

Genji gave silent signals to his team and they surrounded thier new enemy. Doomfist's eyes were closed and his guard was down. It was a trap and the team knew it. But they had to buy enough time for Angela to come with her help they would havee a chance.

Unkown to the team, help was not coming any time soon.

* * *

Angela saw what was going on from a security camera. She had wide eyes at the scene. She needed to get back quickly. The team had no chance against Doomfist, no chance. Angela was about to head back until several Talon soldiers stormed in and aimed their weapons at her.

"End of the line, fallen angle" A soldier said with his gun raised.

Anglea cursed to herself. She knew this mission was to dangerous.

* * *

Back with the team, they were now fighting Doomfist again.

As they charge, the team opens fire, while Genji threw his throwing stars, but Diimfist slams his hand into the ground, creating a shockwave that blocks all the attacks. He then leaps out through an opening at the top and fires from his other hand at Lena and Genji who quickly roll out of the way. Fareeha then raises her rocket launcher up and fires at the Meta.

Doomfist nimbly flips over the rocket and crashes down in front of Fareeha who falls to the floor. Genji takes out his sword and swings it at the Talon leader, but he blocks the blow with his gauntlet and knocks him aside. Fareeha raises her rocket launcher and fires, but Doomfist leans his head to the side, avoiding the rocket. Hana tries to ram Doomfist in the back but he grabs her mech and throws her away.

Fareeha charges forward to tackle him but Doomfist punches her to the ground then grabs her by the leg with his gauntlet. Fareeha fires of a rocket again but Doomfist cought it with his free hand and tossed it in to Hana's mech, knocking her away. He then swings Fareeha around twice and flings her into Genji, making both of them hit a wall.

Lena charges in, blinking around Doomfist and shooting at whatever opening she could find. Doomfist simply tanks the shots while his eyes was moving around to keep track of Lena. Genji noticed and gasped. Doomfist was analyzing Lena's patterns.

"LENA! GET BACK!" Genji shouted, but it was to late.

Doomfist grabbed Lena around her midsection, causing her to cry out in pain from his tight grip. She could feel the air leaving her lungs, before Doomfist slams her in thr the ground, hard enough to put her in a small crater, Lena coughs up blood and is unable to move.

"LENA!" Hana screamed as she chagred back in with her mech, planing to ram Doomfist with full force... to her shock, Doomfist stopped her dead in her tracks with his gauntlet. He did not even move an inch.

"Toys, you are trying to defeat me with pathetic little toys" Doomfist said in a deadly clam voice before closing his hand...

Hana's mech shattered, and the young bat faunus flew out from it, hitting the floor hard. Hana looked up in dismay as the mech she spent a whole year building was crushed like a tin can and tossed aside like junk.

Fareeha flew back in to the fight, trying to throw a punch, only for Doomfist to grab her arm and throw her head first in to the ground. Genji jumped in with his Darogn Blade ready to strike while calling out "Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!".

But as Genji brought down his powered up blade... Doomfist smacked it out of his and, making it stick to a wall. Genji could not belive it. No one could defend against the powered up Dragon Blade, it can cut through everything. He looked at Doomfist who was simply waiting for him, his face showing no emotions.

Genji let out a loud battle cry as he ran and delivered a hard punch to Doomfist's gut. But the large man did not even flinch. Genji charged up his aura and began punching so fast it looked like he has 10 arms, but once again Doomfist didn't seem bothered by the attack.

Genji gave one more punch that did managed to send Doomfist sliding a little, but he maintained his balance and showed no sign of being hurt. Genji shook his hands, feeling like he had been punching a solid steal wall.

"What are you?!" Genji demanded.

"I am the future" Doomfist said camly, then faster than a eye could blink, Genji was punched in the chest and crashed in to a wall, getting stuck in it.

"This, is the power of the team that has been a thron in Reaper's side? How disappointing" Doomfist said as he looked at the team that were struggling to move.

"Why.. are you doing this?" Hana asked making Doomfist look at her "What could you possibly hope to achieve?".

Surprisingly, Doomfist did not hesitate to answer "Humanity has always been tested. Conflict and war is the crucible through which we evolve. Every battle makes us stronger. But humanity has forgoten that fact. Fighting for peace and trying to live with the faunus, an inferior race. And from what I have seen today, you kids are a prime example that this world has been in peace far to long. But this peace is a lie, a dream. And t is time to wake up".

He noticed that Genji had gotten out of the wall and grabbed him when he tried to attack "Those who fall will be forgotten" He slams him down "Those who rise up?" He puts his large boot on Genji's back "Their names will be remembered forever".

"Then nobody will remember you" Fareeha said as she has recovered and was glaring at the large man.

"You are nothing but a child, believing you are stronger than you really are. You have years of conflict to go through before you can possibly hope to challange me" Doomfist said as he stepped of Genji and slowly walked towards Fareeha "You cannot defeat me".

"We shall see! If you are so powerful, then deal with this!" Fareeha flew in to the air "JUSTICE, RAINS FROM ABOVE!".

Fareeha unleashed a massive missile barrage on Doomfist. The Talon leader moved to avoid them, but then for the first time in years, he was cought of guard when the missiles began to glow and follow him. He knew they were no heatseekers and even if they were, they should not be able to lock on to him. He saw from the corner of his eye, that Fareeha was glowing. She was using her semblance to steer the missiles. Doomfist had to admit, that was impressive.

With no way to get close to Fareeha whithout risking getting hit, Doomfist slid to a halt as the missiles were on their away towards him. He then charged up his gauntlet fist and shot out his fist, creating a shockwave that sent the missiles away, causing them to explode away from him. With that threat delt with Doomfist was ready for Fareeha who came at him at full speed, her whole body glowing with golden light.

Fareeha slammed into Doomfist's chest, actually managing to tackle him through the wall. Something that surprised him.

 _'Such strength! Who is this child?'_ Doomfist thought before throwing Fareeha away.

Fareeha screamed in rage as she unleashed the full might of her semblance. Ripping pieces of the ground and tossing them with incredible speed at Doomfist who raised his arms to block them. Fareeha screamed again as she used her semblance to bring down the entire roof on top of her enemy.

Fareeha was breathing hard, hoping that was enough. She had never gone all out like this. But then Doomfist charged out of the dust. Fareeha gasped and brought up her golden aura to block the incoming punch from Doomfist's gauntlet. Fareha was hit full force and had it not been for her aura, she would have been dead. But the imbact shattered her armor, leaving her with nothing but her black skin tight pants, black tank-top and the helmet of her armor.

Doomfist walked up to her and lifted her by the throat and used his gauntlet hand to rip off her helmet. Fareeha looked him in the eyes, ready for him to kill her... but he didn't. Infact his eyes became wide and for the first time Fareeha saw one emotion in his face... shock?

"No!" Doomfist said as he dropped a now very confused Fareeha "It can't be!".

Fareeha was confused, why was she still alive? Why did Doomfist look like he had seen a ghost? But what he said next would really linger on her mind.

"Fareeha..." That was the last thing Fareeha heard before a bright light covered the place and Anglea flew in and pulled her out.

Angla had managed to call for help and gotten the team out of the base. A bullhead picked them up and they were leaving the death zone. Fareeha looked out the window and saw Doomfist watching them leave.

Just who was that man? And how did he know her name?

How?

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Previously on Team GHLF: _Fareeha was breathing hard, hoping that was enough. She had never gone all out like this. But then Doomfist charged out of the dust. Fareeha gasped and brought up her golden aura to block the incoming punch from Doomfist's gauntlet. Fareha was hit full force and had it not been for her aura, she would have been dead. But the imbact shattered her armor, leaving her with nothing but her black skin tight pants, black tank-top and the helmet of her armor._**

 _ **Doomfist walked up to her and lifted her by the throat and used his gauntlet hand to rip off her helmet. Fareeha looked him in the eyes, ready for him to kill her... but he didn't. Infact his eyes became wide and for the first time Fareeha saw one emotion in his face... shock?**_

 _ **"No!" Doomfist said as he dropped a now very confused Fareeha "It can't be!".**_

 _ **Fareeha was confused, why was she still alive? Why did Doomfist look like he had seen a ghost? But what he said next would really linger on her mind.**_

 _ **"Fareeha..." That was the last thing Fareeha heard before a bright light covered the place and Anglea flew in and pulled her out.**_

 _ **Angla had managed to call for help and gotten the team out of the base. A bullhead picked them up and they were leaving the death zone. Fareeha looked out the window and saw Doomfist watching them leave.**_

 _ **Just who was that man? And how did he know her name?**_

 _ **How?**_

* * *

 **Breach.**

While on their way back to Beacon, Angela had managed to patch up the team. Luckily their injuries was not to serious, all they really needed was a small check up and then rest up back in their dorm. They sat in silence until Lena decided to break it.

"Well... that could have gone better" She said in a sober tone.

"That Doomfist was something else. He made Reaper look like a push over" Hana said.

"His power was greater than anything I had seen. Even my Dragon Blade was useless against him" Genji said.

Fareeha said nothing. She was still wondering how Doomfist knew who she was. She had a feeling he has some connection to her family and she has no clue what it could be.

"You alright Fareeha?" Genji asked "You have not said a word since we escaped".

"Nothing... Just trying to figure out what to do without my armor" Fareeha half lied. She really had lost a vital part of her arsenal.

"I hear you. Doomfist destroyed my mech like a tin can. And I don't have the necessary tools to build a new one" Hana said before she sighed "And even if I did, there is no way I could get it done in time for the festival".

"Armors and mechs are only as good as the people who use them. We will find a way, but our battle strategy will need to change and we are gonna need a lot of training" Genji declared.

"Always the guy with the wisdom Genji" Lena said with a smile.

Genji smiled back until they heard an alarm comming from the city. They all knew what that ment. A grimm attack.

Genji's leader mode kicked in "Take us to the city!"

"Wait! You still have not recovered yet. You need to rest before you can even think about fighting grimm" Angela argued.

"If some flesh wounds are enough to keep us from doing our job then we don't deserve to be here. Our duty is to protect the people first then think about our conditions" genji declared and his team nodded in agreement.

Angela sighed, knowing there was no point in trying to talk them out of it "Take us to the city".

The pilot nodded and flew over to the city. When they arrived they saw Team RWBY is surrounded in the middle of the pavilion by Beowolves, Ursai, and a massive King Taijitu. The King Taijitu unleashes a mighty roar, signalling the Grimm to attack. Ruby plants Crescent Rose on the ground before kicking away the Grimm, Yang propels herself upwards, performing aerial bombardments with Ember Celica on the Grimm before three Giant Nevermores send her crashing to the ground. Blake slashes a Beowolf with Gambol Shroud before firing on the other approaching Grimm. Weiss slashes three Beowolves, before summoning a glyph to conjure up an ice blade. Yang, back on the ground, sends several cars flying towards the Grimm.

As Ruby finishes slashing at a Grimm, she notices the King Taijitu ready for the attack, until she also sees Nora flying on her Magnhild hammer towards the King Taijitu, slamming it on the head and killing the beast "Nora Smash!".

"This is it team!" Genji said while taking out his blade "This is what we trained for!".

 **"Yes sir!"** The team called out and they jumped out to join the fight.

Genji sliced a beowolf in half as he landed on the ground. He looked around and and saw several more grimm approach him. He stepped to the side to avoid a bite and sliced of the grimms head while spining around and stabbed another one in the chest. One attacked him while his blade was still stuck, but Genji kicked it in the knee, hard enough to break it, before finishing it of by stabbing it through the head.

Hana did her part by keeping her distance. Several small bird grimms flew towards her, she spun her gun around her finger and fired in all direactions at once, killing them all. She blew out the smoke from her gun with a proud smile. Then one Beowolf jumped at her from behind, but thanks to her hearing she noticed it and she got ready, crouched down and then... slammed her butt in to it's chest, knocking it on it's back. Hana put a foot on it's chest and aimed her gun at it.

"Beaten by a butt slam. LOL!" Hana said before shooting it.

Lena was currently fighting boarbatusk. The angry grimm ran at her, but Lena blinked out of the way and fired at it. He shots did not do much, but she had an idea. When it came rolling back, Lena took out one of her bombs and just as it was about to hit her, she blinked away while dropping her bomb which ended up getting stuck to the boar's back. And as it rolled in the middle of more grimm, the bomb exploded and killed all within the blast radius.

"You need a time out" She said with a giggle.

Fareeha was dealing with her own grimms. Mainly two ursa. One rushed at her, but Fareeha quickly fired a rocket, and with a little help from her semblance, the rocket entered the ursa's mouth, killing it from the inside. Fareeha was going to do the same to the other ursa, but she was out of amo. The ursa jumped at her, but Fareeha let out a loud battlecry and struck it across the face with her rocket launcher, sending it to the ground. Fareeha jumped at it and used her bare hands to beat it's face in. After about 10 punches, she finished it of by crushing it's head with her foot.

"Justice, is served!" She said after claming down a little.

Sun and Neptune arrived, flashing their badges "Nobody move! Junior detectives!".

"We have badges so you know it's official!" Neptune added.

A fleet coming from the Atlesian Military, consisting of dropships deploying Atlesian Knight-200 units and the flagship of James Ironwood. Sun and Neptune react in awe of the fleet as Sun drops his badge to the floor. As Team RWBY looks up in the sky, an Ursa takes the opportunity to attack Ruby from behind. However, it is gunned down by a dropship's machine gun. As the robotic Knights deploy, they start gunning down the Grimm. Two of the Knights are stampeded on by a Boarbatusk, but a separate group of three Knights fire on an Ursa, and another Ursa has fallen from a Knight's punch. Cinder nods her head, signalling Mercury and Emerald to attack the Grimm as she walks off. As an Ursa receives the business end of Mercury's Boots, at least half a dozen assorted Grimm stand in front of Emerald. It turns out that Emerald's Weapons are actually a pair of bladed, revolver shaped pistols firing Dust particle lasers at the Grimm. The Grimm pack learn this the hard way, when all but a single Ursa fall while charging at Emerald. Emerald quickly transforms her pistols into kopis blades, flipping and slashing at the rampaging Ursa to kill it. Out of the opening comes Zwei, followed by Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck in a damaged Atlesian Paladin-290.

An airship arrives, dropping off Team CFVY and Professor Port. As Yatsuhashi is surrounded by a pack of Grimm, he swings his mighty greatsword on the ground, unleashing a shockwave. Velvet and Fox respectively kick and punch the Grimm, and Fox unleashes a combo of slashes and punches that make a spiked Ursa explode, impaling the nearby Grimm with its spikes.

Coco gives Fox a light pat on the butt "Nice hustle, Fox. Good job" Coco approaches a large Beowolf "You just destroyed my favorite clothing store" She spits "Prepare to die".

Coco, after swatting away its right hand, kicks the Beowolf in the crotch. She, as it falls to the ground and looks at her, leans down and slams her bag onto its head. She effortlessly swats away more beowolves, and the rest of Team CFVY resume fighting. Velvet steps forward, about to open her box.

"Hey, come on, you just spent all the semester building that up. Don't waste it here" Coco said then transforms her handbag into a giant minigun, and starts firing, slaughtering the advancing horde of Grimm, including a Death Stalker and three Nevermores.

Hana was shocked by the sight "That weapon... so OP!".

Port and Oobleck regroup at the opening, nodding their heads. They fire their weapons at the approaching Grimm.

"Hammer DOWN!" Came the mighty voice of Reinhardt as he slamed his hammer down in to the ground, sending grimms flying.

Nora cheered loudly "You rock Grandpa!".

Reinhardt smiled behind his helmet as he hits and ursa whith his hammer and then punched a beowolf "Live with honor!".

"Die with glory!" Nora said as she slammed her hammer down on a beowolf's head.

"You have lerned much my thunder princess. But you have alot more honor days left" Reinhardt said patting his grand daughter's head.

Nora giggled at that, promesing when she dies, it will be with great glory.

While they were doing that. Zenyatta was calmly floating in the middle of a large group of grimm, they growled at him. But he lifted one finger and all the metal orbs around him began flying around place with inhuman speed before re-gathering behind him again. After they did, all the grimm fellt to the ground dead.

"Grimms. No discipline" Zenyatta said camly.

Glynda mops up the remnants and immediately closes the opening with the power of telekinesis. Later on, everyone meets in the pavilion as Roman Torchwick is escorted by Mercury and Emerald towards an Atlesian airship.

"Oh, I can't believe that you caught me, you've really taught me the error of my ways" Roman said and an Atlesian Knight grabs him by the arm "He-hey, watch the hat!".

Emerald and Mercury then approach Ruby and they smile at each other. Team JNPR is seen exchanging smiles, Sun and Neptune bump fists, Team CFVY likewise smile at each other, and Port and Oobleck do the same while Glynda watches from behind.

"Well... that was a thing" Lena said.

"Sure was" Hana said before she was hugged from behind by Mercury.

"So. You had a good time babe?" He asked, making Hana blush.

"Hana!" Genji said in a deadly tone "Is there something you've been meaning to tell me?".

Hana gulped, she was so dead.

* * *

Afterwards, Team RWBY, Team GHLF and Zwei are sitting on the edge of Beacon's landing platform, overlooking the City of Vale from across the lake.

"Well, we did it" Yang said.

"We did it" Blake repeated, like she could not belive it.

"If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm gonna be seriously disappointed" Weiss said.

"Weiss, a two-headed snake literally crushed a bakery. I wouldn't count on it" Yang pointed out.

"Plus, I mean, we didn't solve everything. A lot of people were hurt, and we still don't even know why they did this, or who that mystery girl was" Ruby said.

"And let's not forget that Talon is still out there. We did not capture any of them" Fareeha added.

"Well, not every story has a neat and tidy ending" Weiss said.

"We might not have all the answers, but we do have a lot of dangerous people behind bars. And I think that's something we could be proud of" Blake said.

"She is right. And now we know who the leader of Talon is. That will make things harder for them since they can no longer hide behind a false name" Genji added.

"Yeah! And if anyone tries something like this again, we'll be there to stop them" Ruby declared with confidence.

Yang lies down down on her back "Yay, teamwork, camaraderie, good guys, go team, alright, good job... So, what now?".

"I suggest training for the tournament, but I guess we have that covered at this point" Weiss said.

"Speak for yourself. Hana and Fareeha lost their best weapons. We will need to change our entire battle strategy now" Genji said.

"But we'll make it work. We always do" Lena said with a smile.

"So then..." Blake began.

"Uhh... Time for bed?" Ruby asked.

"Please" Yang agreed..

"Absolutely" Blake said.

"Yes" Weiss agreed too.

"I'm going to sleep forever" Yang said.

They then stand up and heads back towards Beacon's main campus.

But as they walked Blake grabbed Genji's hand making him look at her "Genji... could we... spend the night together? Just you and me?".

Genji looked at his team who gave him knowing smiles and Hana spoke "Go with her bro".

Genji looked back at Blake smiling "There is nothing I would rather do".

Blake smiled back and they walked hand in hand in another direction. Ruby was confused "What are they going to do?"

Lena kissed her cheek "Don't worry love. You will know soon enough".

Yang kissed Fareeha on the lips. Said girl slowly melted in to it.

Hana giggled "Love".

"Can we please just go!?" Weiss exclaimed, annoyed by all this love stuff.

* * *

Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald meet discreetly at a rooftop "All in all, I call today a success".

"Those stupid kids really made a mess of things" Emerald said.

"Yeah. A lot of Faunus didn't make it out the tunnels. You still think the White Fang's gonna listen to us?" Mercury asked.

"No, but they'll listen to me" A man named Adam Taurus said as he walked up to them.

Doomfist showed up too "Our base was compromised. We will need to relocate to finish our plan. But I assure you, our enemies are not as strong as they think they are. Victory is close at hand".

* * *

 **Small lemon**

It was now night time and Genji and Blake was in a private room. Genji had managed to find their very own private room, it was not easy and it needed alot of work, but now it was a good place for them to spend some alone time together.

Blake was lifted against the wall as they were locked in a deep and loving kiss. Blake's bow and boots had long since been removed and her tounge was dancing with Genji's own. Blake let out a soft moan from how good it felt. The need for air made them pull back and Genji put Blake down. Blake removed Genji's shirt, getting a full view of his dragon tattoo.

Genji removed Blake's black buttoned and her white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt, leaving Blake in her black bra. Genji waited to see her reaction.

Blake smiled "Do it. I want this".

Genji smiled back and removed Blake's bra. They kissed again, Blake's breasts pressing against Genju's chest as his handds ran over her bare back and he kissed her neck. Genji's hand found it's way in to Blake's shorts, making said faunus girl moan. She let Genji pushe them down and she sat down on the bed so he could take them of.

After he did, Blake's panties soon followed, leaving her naked. Blake pulled down Genji's pants and his boxers, blushing at the sight.

After that, both laid down on the bed with Genji on top. Genji rubbed Blake's cheek with his hand before kissing her "Ready?".

"Yes" Blake answered, spreading her legs.

Genji began to move his hips and Blake moand in plessure. He moans was all that could be heard for a while.

 **End of Lemon.**

When they were done, they were hugging eachother with the blanket over them. Blake looked Genji in the eyes "I love you... Genji"

"I love you too... Blake" Genji said.

After that they fell asleep in eachother's arms. A good end to a great ordeal and their love grew stronger than ever before.

A love, that nothing in the world would ever ruin.

 **.**

 **That's the end of Volume 2, I hope you enjoyed it and the small treat I gave all you Genji X Blake fans.**

 **And I don't think the lemon was long enough or intense enough to earn the story an M rating.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Answers at last.**

Some time had passed since the teams had saved Vale from the grimm invasion and finally captured Roman Torchwick. Things had all but gone back to normal, classes carried on like always and the teams spent their time of enjoying themselves. But not everything was fine. Sure Torchwick was now under Ironwood's custody so a major player was of the borde. But sadly Talon and their leader Doomfist had all but vanished and they were no closer to finding out who was behind all this and from the looks of it, they would not get any leads anytime soon.

All in all, they would not get anything until their enemies makes their next move, so for now, all they could do is wait and focus on he upcoming Vital Festival.

But while all that was going on Fareeha was neck deep in her private business. She was back to searching for clues about her mother. She used her own computer she had built herself with the help of a firend back in Atlas that would allow her to monitor news fro across the Renmant. Sure it was a big risk to do this, and it could even get her arested. But for Fareeha it was a risk worth taking.

But as she was looking through some files a familiar voice rang out "Fareeha my honey!" Then two strong arms hugged her from behind, almost making her jump out of her skin.

"Damnit Yang! How many times have I told you to stop doing that!?" Fareeha said, trying to calm her pounding heart.

Yang nuzzled her neck "You've been glued to that screen all day. I'm feeling a little ignored here".

Fareeha sighed "I'm sorry Yang, but this is important".

"So is spending time with your girlfriend. We are going on a dinner date" Yang declared as she pulled Fareeha away.

"Hey wait! At least let me put on some pants first!" Fareeha cried out, not wanting to flash her underwear to the school.

* * *

After Fareeha had gotten some pants on. Yang dragged them to the forest. hey reached an small open area where no one could bother them. Yang put out a blanket on the grass and sat down before motioning Fareeha to take a spot next to her. Fareeha did just that.

"Got to admit, this is a nise spot you got for us" Fareeha comented while looking around.

"Found it yesterday, figured it would be a nice place for a little picnic" Yang said before offering Fareeha a sandwich.

Fareeha accepted it and took a bite, her eyes closed in delight "Wow this is good".

Yang smiled "Heard it was your favorit, so I made plenty of them".

"I didn't know you were good with food" Fareeha said and took another bite.

Yang took out her own sandwich and took a bite "Dad showed me how to make good sandwiches. Good to know when you plan things like this".

Fareeha swallowed "You are yet to take me to meet him".

"I will when we have time. We got school and dad is busy with his missions and teachings" Yang said.

Fareeha hummed in understanding before fineshing her sandwich "That hit the spot".

"Hold on you got something on your lip" Yang said before suddenly licking Fareeha's lips.

Fareeha blushed "Yang-" She was then silenced by a full kiss on her lips.

Yang pushed her down and got on top of her before they began making out. It lasted for nearly 5 minuts until the need for air made them pull back. They were breathing hard while looking at eachother.

"What... was that...?" Fareeha managed to ask through her dazed mind.

"Time for dessert" Yang declared and kissed Fareeha again.

Their tongues began to dance around, fighting for dominance. In the end, Yang won and forced her tounge inside Fareeha's mouth and began exploring it. Fareeha let out a soft moan as Yang lifted her shirt and began tracing her fingers over her abs. Yang broke the kiss before going lower and began counting Fareeha's abs with kisses, turns out she had a six pack.

Fareeha had to admit, not matter how much Yang drove her crazy, she was so inlove with the golden warrior.

Yang crawed up and kissed her again and this time Fareeha hugged her close to deepen the kiss. Yang hugged back, even lifting Fareeha's back of the ground.

"I love you Yang" Fareeha said during a small break.

Yang smiled warmly "I love you too Fareeha, and I always will"

Fareeha smiled and they began to make out again, Yang even moving her hands inside Fareeha's shirt and up her smooth back and Fareeha did the same as thing began to heat up.

And heat up it did.

* * *

After the romantic and heated date, Fareeha returned to her dorm. It was currently sunset so Fareeha decided to look through her computer one last time before getting ready for the night. But when she did she gasped loudly.

She finally got what she wanted for so long. A solid lead of where her mother was. It was just outside the kingdom at the far east, near some moutains. Fareeha was fully aware that going outside the kingdom was a massive risk, but she did not care. She finally knew where to find her mom and she would not miss it.

Grabbing her wepon and what remained of her destroyed armor, Fareeha ran for the landing platforms. When she got there she was met by Genji who had his arms crossed.

"Going somewhear?" He asked as if he already knew the answer.

"I am going to find my mother!" Fareeha declared.

"You know going out there alone is suicide" Genji pointed out.

Fareeha glared at him "I have spent years looking for my mother and now I finally have a chance for closure. Don't try to stop me!".

"I never planed on stopping you. I knew even if Glynda herself tried, she would not be able to keep you away. I just don't want you to go alone" Genji said and Yang showed up.

"I am coming with you Fareeha. Noway I will let my lover go out there by herself" Yang said.

"No way! You will stay here where it's safe. This is my personal mission" Fareeha argued.

Yang crossed her arms and smirked "Fareeha, just try to stop me".

They had a stare down for a whole minute before Fareeha sighed in defeat "You are the only one more stubborn than me"

Yang walked up and gave Fareeha a kiss "My goal is to make you happy Fareeha. And if helping you find your mom in a hostile environment will achive that, then so be it".

Fareeha could not help but to smile at that "Thank you Yang".

Genji decided to speak up "I managed to talk a pilot in to taking you there. I can't come along since I promised Blake to spend more time with her. Good luck Fareeha, you deserve answers".

"Thank you Genji. That means alot" Fareeha told her leader "I will not forget this".

Genji nodded and let the girls board a transport and they flew away. Genji watched them leave "I hope you find closure Fareeha".

* * *

Fareeha and Yang arrived at the place Fareeha's lead told them about, when they landed the pilot spoke up "This is as close as I can get you. You have until dawn. If you are not back by then I'm heading back and report you both as missing".

Fareeha gave him a nod as she jumped out along with Yang and the search began. It did not take long for them to run in to some grimm. But Fareeha was not about to let this stop her as she took out her weapon and Yang did the same.

The grimm attacked. Fareeha met them head on, slaming her fist in to a beowolf's face, sending it back in to a tree. She then used her rocket launcher to smash one in the head before firing of a missile that sent several of them flying and delivered a round house kick to one that tried to attack her from behind.

Yang slamed her strong fist in to a beowolf's chest, sending it flying in to the one behind it. The Beowolves dash forward, with three of them simultaneously pouncing at Yang, who then disappears just as they are about to land their blows, causing the creatures to tumble onto the ground. Yang then fires a shot that blows off a portion of a Beowolf's head.

As she lands, she jumps over a Beowolf, shooting downwards to launch herself higher into the air and killing it in the process. Yang proceeds to dispatch two more Beowolves upon landing and rolling.

A lone Beowolf then charges at Fareeha, who takes out a large combat knife and kills it with it. The rest of the pack then charge at her. Fareeha lifts her rocket launcher, firing repeatedly from her position at the group of Grimm until one gets to her and swipes at her feet. She jumps up, dodging the attack, and then blasts back.

A Beowolf almost gets her with its claws, but she twists out of the way, then fires at the grimm in front of her, causing her to fly back and kick at the one behind her. She then twirls her knife around and in to a reversed grip and cuts down a Beowolf on each side, dodges another attack and stabs it in the head before, killing two wolves in one swift shot.

Yang leaps over two Beowolves, then turns around, dismembers the first, and beheads the second with a shot that sends her flying up into the air. Two jump up into the air after her, only to be shot and punched down down as she returns to ground. As she lands, she is forced to block a swipe from another wolf, which sends her flying backwards. She takes a moment to look at the large number of enemies left.

Fareeha has had enough of this and fires several rockets and uses her semblance to spread the explosion. Burning all the remaning grimm to ash. Fareeha was breathing hard to calm herself down. Yang looks at her in worry.

"You ok?" Yang asked and was about to place a hand on Fareeha's shoulder.

Fareeha pulls back "I'm fine. Let's just hurry up and find my mom!".

Yang looked a little hurt as Fareeha walked away but sighed and followed her. Fareeha really needed some closure, or else she will never be able to move on. And Yang promised to help her with this and she never goes back on her word.

As they were walking Yang tried to talk with her "Fareeha, I understand your need for answers. I just hope you are ready that the answers might not the ones you want and she might not even be here anymore".

"I know that. But I have spent so much time and gone so far to give up now. If there is even a 1% chance she is here, I must take it" Fareeha said.

Yang got infront of her "I am not trying to talk you out of this. I just want you to know that whatever you find at the end of your path, I am here for you and I always will be".

Fareeha looks at her before nodding "I know. Thank you Yang".

They continued on until they reached a rocky terrain. When they did they jumped back as a bullet hit a rock in front of them "You made a big mistake coming here!".

The two girls looked and saw a man wearing a mask with a ren visor. He aimed his weapon and fired again, forcing the girls to take cover. He was a sharp shooter, if they are not careful they will lose their heads.

"We don't want any trouble!" Yang called out.

"Then turn around and walk away now!" The man shouted back.

"That is not going to happen! We are going through here, like it or not!" Fareeha shouted, her anger growing.

"Then you have sealed your fate" The man declared.

In that moment Fareeha lost it "NO!" She sprinted from her cover and used her semblance to sent herself flying at the man and tackled him, making him drop his weapon "YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!".

The man forced her of. Fareeha got up quickly and threw a punch, but the man stopped her punch with his hand and punched her back. Fareeha threw a kick, but it was blocked and she got angrier by the moment.

"NO! I WILL NOT BE STOPPED" She screamed as she continued to attack with punches and kicks, all were blocked "I WILL FIND HER! YOU HEAR ME!?" She continued her attacks "I WILL FIND MY MOTHER!".

"Mother?" The man said as he finally got a good look on Fareeha's face "It's you... you are Ana's daughter".

Fareeha stopped in her tracks, as did Yang who was about to jump in. Fareeha was shocked "You know my mom? Who are you?"

The man took of his mask "My name is **Jack Morrison**. Your mother and I used to be on the same team".

A little while later, Fareeha, Yang and Jack were now in Jack's tent on top of a large cliff. one where the grimm could not reach them. Jack made a fire before they began to talk.

"You were mom's teammate?" Fareeha asked.

"I was her superior officer. She was my second in comand back when we and some more soldiers were on a team together. We were more than a team though. We were a family" Jack explained.

"Did you know my father too?" Fareeha asked.

"Only that Talon killed him before you were born" Jack said in a silent tone.

Fareeha sighed, she figured as much since her mother never talked much about him "What about my mom?".

"Ana was an amazing woman, strong, beautiful, loyal and fully deticated to making the world a better place" Jack said with a smile "Her resolve became even stronger when she had you. She wanted to give you the best life you could have".

Fareeha looked down at the fire "Then why did she leave me? Why did she never come back to me? Why did she never bother to watch me grow up?!".

Jack sighed "Ana was... complicated. After that Talon assassin attacked you, she knew you would be in danger as long as she was around. Talon wanted her and you could have been killed in the crossfire. Leaving was the only way to keep you safe".

Fareeha closed her eyes, she was not sure how to feal about this.

"But you are wrong on one part" Jack spoke up "She did watch you grow up".

Fareeha looked up in surprise "What do you mean?"

"She would check on you from time to time to see how you were doing. You may never have seen her, but she was there, ready to help you should it be necessary. Infact, there was not a single day where she did not talk about you. You were on her mind 24/7" Jack said and then smiled "When she lerned you had passed the entrance exam to join Beacon... I have never seen her so proud before. She did not want this life for you, but she was still happy that you inherited her strong sence of justice".

Fareeha let all this sink in before she asked the one question she has wanted to know since day one "Where is now? Where is my mother?".

Jack said nothing and looked down. Fareeha did not need him to answer.

"She is dead... is she not?" She asked looking down.

Jack sighed "I am afraid so. She was killed 2 weeks ago, by another Talon assassin" He took out a letter and handed it to Fareeha "She wanted you to have this".

Fareeha took the letter and read what was written on it. She sat in silence, her eyes beginning to water as every single word on the letter was Ana explaining how much she loved her and how proud she was of her.

"You ment the world to her Fareeha. In the end, you were the only reason she kept on fighting. To create a future where you could be happy" Jack said in a soft tone "Your happines was all she wanted".

Fareeha let out a few sobs "You know... when I was a kid... mom always told me that we should stand up and fight for what we belive in... because if we don't... who will?".

Fareeha broke down and her sobs turned in to all out crying. Yang hugged her as she cried loudly in to her chest, tears streaming down her face.

Jack was silent as years of locked up emotions burst out of Fareeha. She finally allowed herself to feel.

* * *

During night time, Fareeha and Yang has returned to Beacon, Jack stayed in the wild, claiming there was alot more things he needed to do. They walked back to their dorms but Yang stopped Fareeha before she could enter.

"Fareeha... I know how hard it is for you now. But please remember that you are not alone. You still have a family" Yang said and then rechived a loving kiss from Fareeha.

"I know Yang. I will never forget. I promise" Fareeha said in a rather innocent tone.

The two lovers hugged before returning to their room. When Fareeha entered her room, the rest of her team was waiting for her. She stood in silence before she spoke "I got my answers... my mom... was a hero... my true hero".

The others understood and Genji was the first to speak "I am sorry Fareeha. I know how you feel. We all do".

"I know. But I will honor my mother's wishes. I will try to live a happy life. With my new family" Fareeha said with the smallest of smiles.

Genji's face turned in to a smile of his own and he and Fareeha hugged eachother like a brother and sister. Lena and Hana joined in, hugging Fareeha from each side.

That night Fareeha finally allowed herself to feel again and right now she felt sad for what she lost... and thankful for what she got now.

 **.**

 **There you have it. The closure for Fareeha. Something I've been planning to write since I started this fic. I hope it got some reactions and emotions out of you** **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Round One.**

The golden sun in an orange sky over the tall grass and autumn trees. In front of Summer's Gravestone is a young girl with a cloak billowing petals in the breeze. Hands clasped and hood up, Ruby stands over the white stone memorial.

Ruby lowers her hood, smiling sadly downward "Hey, mom. Sorry I haven't come by in a while. Things have been... well, things have been, pretty busy. Oh, Dad's here, too! He's, uh, you know... Dad. He's still teaching at Signal. But he told me that he's going to be on some mission soon. I think he misses adventuring with you. I miss you too. Haven't gotten kicked out of Beacon yet! So that's cool. I think being on a team with Yang helps. Keep her in line... That was a joke. She's actually a really great fighter! You can tell she's learned a lot from Dad! Oh, so are Weiss and Blake. Oh! They're my teammates! Together, we form Team RWBY! And yes, before you ask, that does cause a lot of confusion. Anyways, I made a bunch of new friends, I even have a girlfriend! Her name is Lena Oxton, she is a very fun girl and I love spending time with her... I've never felt romantic love before, and now I think I know how you and dad felt when you two were together. And then I met some... let's just say, uh, odd teachers. Oh! We've also stopped some bad guys, too! I guess it's like they say: 'like mother, like daughter'! I still wonder why Ozpin let me into the school early. But uh, I guess he'll tell me one day. You know how he is. It's funny, the more I get to know him, the more he's starting to sound like Uncle Qrow" A bark alerts her to the ever-adorable Zwei and the sight of her father, Taiyang, in the trees behind her "Oh! Looks like Dad's back! I gotta go! He's dropping me off at Beacon for the tournament match before he goes on his next mission. Wish me luck!" She puts the hood back on and starts to walk away, but turns and delivers one final message to her mother "It was good to talk".

With that said, Ruby jogs back to her family as a group of crows fly into the sun to make a very familiar sight.

* * *

Back at the Beacon Arena, the Vytal Festival Tournament was on the way. Team GHLF was currently having their first match, the 4 on 4 round where they had to defeat another team for a chance to head to the second round, the 2 on 2 battle.

Chaos erupted as the two teams engaged in combat. Team GHLF stood back-to-back, and met their foes head on, using their best defense and their best offense.

The Leader of the team, who was a reptile Faunus, made the first move, striking at Genji with his tail blade. The tail was so fast, a normal human would haven't even noticed it moved. Luckily for Genji, he is no normal human and his ninja training and lightning fast reflexes kept him from being hit by the blade, despite the fact he miss-judged the Fanus reach. The Fanus tail blade carved a miniscule cut on Genji's masked forehead, just above his right eye. The armored ninja quickly brought up his sword, parrying the faunus tail away from him. But as soon as he finished the motion, the blade was up and at him again. Duking to the side, Genji barely saved himself from a blow that would have sent him 5 feet under. What followed was a blindingly fast game of blocking, as the faunus and Genji traded blows in a blur of blue and green.

Hana had immediately targeted the wolf faunus. Using her new yet boots she build to compete in this, to kick the wolf into the air, she then launched a flying front kick, knocking Wolf in to the ground. But Wolf had rolled to his feet, shaken but relatively unharmed, to see Hana hold up her hand made gun and fired on him. Baring his fangs and growling, Wolf charged while avoiding the shots. The joust ended with Wolf's jaws locked around the center of a stick that Hana and kicked in to his mouth, she giggled and kicked him away.

Lena had been backing away from the massive member of the team who had a chain in his hand. He ran up to Lena and sucker punched her in the gut. Lena blinked away and fired on him. The large man blocked the shots with his shield and swung his chain, forcing Lena to jump in to the air and continued to spray down blue bolts on him.

At the same time, Fareeha was forced to run away, yes away, from a girl who was using two swords that was being swung around like a chainsaw. The girls shear speed had pushed Fareeha away from her team. She ran straight to the nearest boulder, ran up it a short ways, then leapt behind her foe. Fareeha threw a punch but he fist met the boulder instead. She also underestimated the girls reflexes, for she turned with surprising quickness and sliced at Fareeha with her bladdes. Fareeha leaned back, easily dodging a slice that would have ended the fight right then and there, and sidestepped to score a roundhouse kick, that sent the girl flying, but she landed on her feet and rushed back in. The two began a dance of dodging, missing, and scoring light hits.

While all this was going on, team RWBY were watching the fights. 3 of them cheering for their lovers.

"Come on Lena! You can do it!" Ruby shouted.

"I Believe in you Genji!" Blake cheered.

"KICK THEIR BUTTS FAREEHA!" Yang was the loudest.

Weiss did not have anyone to cheer for so she was just rooting for her friends.

Back to the fight, Genji and his team regrouped. Genji had to think of something fast, they would not get anywhere at this rate "Switch opponent!".

"Yes sir!" His team answered as they choose a new opponent.

Genji attacked th big guy. He swuing his chain, but Genji made it snare around his blade and then rammed his blade in to the ground, pinning the chain. Genji ran across the chain and when the big guy tried to strike him with his shield, Genji jumped of it and delivered a strong punch to Guy's face. With his foe daced by the attack, Genji build up his aura and delivered an powerful ax kick to Guy's head.

Meanwhile Hana faced off against the Lizard. She jumped around to avoid his tail while shooting at him. Lizard tried to go for a stabbing motion, but Hana avoided it ad Lizard found her gun in his face. Hana winked and pulled the trigger.

Lena fought the sword girl. She blinked around the girl while firing at her. The girl blocked the shots the best she could. Lena blinked on to a rock and smirked as she pointed at the girl's sword. When the girl looked she saw a bomb on it and like that she was covered in black ash. She puffed some smoke and fell down.

Fareeha fought against Wolf. Said Fanus was attacking her with everything he had, but Fareeha punched him in to the air, aimed her weapon and hit him with a missile.

After all that, Oobleck spoke up through the microphone "And that's the match! Team GHLF wins".

Hana and Lena cheered as they high fived. Genji and Fareeha fist bumped and waved at the crowds. Team RWBY jumped out of their seats, happy to see them win.

After that it was time for Team RWBY's match.

in the midst of the action, with Blake fighting Reese in fast-paced close-quarters combat. Reese attacks Blake aggressively with her Hoverboard, but Blake is able to parry most of her attacks. Reese attempts to perform an acrobatic aerial jump, but fails and falls painfully on her tailbone.

Meanwhile, Yang takes on Arslan and they exchange blows in rapid hand-to-hand combat. Although they initially appear evenly matched, Arslan uses her rope dart to catch Yang off-guard, knocking her into the icy portion of the arena. As Yang attempts to regain her balance on the slippery ice, Arslan presses her advantage and hits her again.

Yang lands near Nadir, but before he is able to act, Ruby immobilizes him with some ice Dust. Bolin appears behind Ruby and threatens to attack, but Weiss quickly kicks him away with her glyphs. Weiss and Ruby team up on Bolin, but he manages to evade both of their attacks and goes for some fire Dust. He throws the fire Dust to Reese, who infuses it into her Hoverboard, granting it the ability to create fiery blasts and heat.

Reese frees Nadir Shiko from the ice using heat from her Hoverboard, and then returns to fighting Blake, attacking her with a vicious onslaught of fiery blasts. Blake manages to evade her attacks and slips away. Reese spots Blake seemingly distracted, facing the opposite direction. Thinking she has caught her off-guard, Reese attacks her from behind, failing to recognize that it was merely a decoy Blake had created with her Semblance. Using Gambol Shroud's ribbon component, Blake clotheslines Reese and then knocks her out of the arena, disqualifying her on two counts - Aura depletion and ring-out.

Weiss uses a black glyph to incapacitate Bolin and Nadir, and then, using ice Dust, envelops them in an enormous ball of ice and begins rolling them to the edge of the arena. Arslan punches the ice ball and releases a blast of fire into it to free both of her remaining teammates. Weiss then uses ice Dust to create a massive ice ramp, which Yang slides across. Blake tosses Gambol Shroud in kusarigama form to Yang and swings it to help her accelerate. Yang leaps into the air while Ruby assists Blake in a high jump. Blake yanks the ribbon and throws Yang forward, allowing the latter to deliver a powerful blow to all three of their opponents, ringing them out.

"And that's the match! Team RWBY is victorious!" Port called out.

Team GHLF cheered.

* * *

After the matches, Team GHLF were waiting for RWBY at the campus. After those fights they could use some food. Hana was checking out some stuff until a familiar voice was heard from behind her "Hey babe, nice fight".

Hana looked and smiled "Hi Mercury! And thanks, I did better than I expected".

"There was no doupt in my mind. So up for some lunch to celibrate moving on to the next round?" Mercury asked.

"I would love too. But I promised to eat with my team" Hana answered.

"Figured as much. Speaking of teams, who will you send to the next round?" Mercury asked.

"We decided on Genji and Fareeha" Hana answered.

"Got it. Well see you soon sweetie" Mercury said and gave Hana a quick kiss and walked away.

Hana blushed before an impacient Genji called out to her "Hana! Hurry up!" Hana jumped and hurried back to her team.

Later at one of the unassuming huts set up in the fairgrounds stringed with paper lanterns with a sign overhead saying A Simple Wok, Team GHLF and Team RWBY sits at the stools outside, ready to order.

"I'll have a bowl of the regular, please" Yang said and a large bowl of noodles slides in front of her.

Ruby was staring at Yang's meal "Oohhh... I'll take the same". A large bowl of noodles slides in front of her, as she clasps her hands in excitement.

Weiss was looking concerned "Do you have anything with a low-salt ...?" A large bowl of regular noodles instantly slides in front of her instead "Um... okay...".

Instead of saying anything, Blake merely gives a nod and smile to the Shopkeep, who returns the gesture as he rushes through one door of his shop and comes out the other to leave a large bowl of noodles topped with fish in front of her. Blake's eyes light up as she drools over her order.

"I'll have some ramen please" Genji said and his order slid up to him.

"I take some dubblings" Hana said and got plenty of them.

"Pie please" Lena said and a tasty looking pie slid up to her.

"I'll have the same as Yang. But ad a little spice" Fareeha said and got her order.

Weiss gladly offers her Schnee Dust Company credit card to the Shopkeep.

"Aw, Weiss! What's the occasion!?" Yang asked.

"Consider it thanks for sending me to the doubles round" Weiss said but her joy is ruined when the card is flung back at her, and the annoyed Shopkeep points to his register as it beeps **DECLINED** "What?! How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance!".

Blake looks around panicked, she attempts to slowly slide her bowl closer to herself before the Shopkeep disappears with her food, causing the poor girl to slump over in defeat "Nooo!".

Genji patted her back "I can pay for it" He gives Shopkeep some muney and Blake gets her food back.

"I love you so much Genji!" Blake said and kissed him hard, making him blush.

"Maybe I could help?" They look up to see Team JNPR approach the stand.

Ruby flings her arms wide in delight "Pyrrha!".

"Aw, you don't have to..." Yang said.

"Well, I think you all earned it after that battle" Pyrrha insisted.

"Mind if we join you?" Jaune asked and later on, the bowls are empty, and each student is either content with their meal or holding their stomachs sickly.

"That hit the spot!" Lena said patting her gut.

"Are you sure it's wise to have eaten before a fight?" Ren asked.

"Of course! It will give us energy!" Pyrrha said.

Nora simply gives a hearty belch.

Jaune was splaying himself over the counter, sickly saying "If I barf, I'm blaming you".

"Ooh!" Nora grins evilly "Aim at the enemy!

"Nora, that's disgusting. But if you feel the urge..." Ren began.

Jaune gives a weak thumbs-up "Got it".

Pyrrha stands up from her stool "Well, we should be off".

"So, you think you guys are ready?" Ruby asked.

Nora gestures to each of her teammates "Of course! We've got a world-renowned fighter on our team, one's basically ninja, I can bench five of me, Jaune, we trained all year, our weapons are awesome, Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and uh... Jaune!".

Ren looks at Jaune "Are you gonna take that?".

"She's not wrong" Jaune said weakly.

"I'm kidding, he knows I'm kidding. Don't be so nervous! The worst that can happen is we lose, that is just a few more years of walking around school with everyone knowing we're failures, our friends will slowly abandon us to preserve their social status, we won't be able to show our faces in class, no one will sit with us in the cafeteria, Ren and I have no parents, we have no home left to go to, so we might need to live in my grandpa's basement, we'll be officially renamed Team Lose-iper!" Nora's mad laughter turns into sobs as she slams her head on the counter.

Ren was unperturbed "So, yeah, we're feeling pretty good".

"Don't fret. If anything, we should be looking forward to a fight with actual guidelines, and not, well... murderers" Pyrrha said placing her hands on her teammates backs.

"Yeah, don't sweat it, we've all faced way worse before" Yang said.

Blake counts off the threats on her fingers "Let's see. Grimm invasions, violent extremists, a destructive sociopath...".

"And that's all while were still in training! Oh, imagine what it would be like to graduate!" Ruby said happily

Weiss was sarcastically mumbling to herself "Maybe then I'll be able to pay for a meal" Hana pats her shoulder.

"Be that as it may. We still have a far way to go before we are even close to trully defeating our enemies" Genji said.

"Way to kill the mode Ninja boy" Yang said wiht a pout.

"I am simply being realistic. Talon is still out there and we are not even close to catching their leaders. The threat is far from over" Genji said with a shrug.

"He is right. But for now let's focus on winning this tournament" Fareeha declared, earning nods from the others.

Port was crackling in over the intercom system "Would Team JNPR please report to the battlegrounds immediately!".

Oobleck added in to Port's order "Yes! Like they were scheduled to, several minutes ago!".

"Well, it looks like this is it" Pyrrha said.

"Go get 'em!" Ruby to Team JNPR as they walk away, Nora still depressed and Jaune looking queasy.

And like that, the next match was about to begin.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	34. Chapter 34

**New Challengers.**

Team JNPR were readying themselves against their opponents, Team BRNZ, in the Amity Colosseum, the mountains to their back and forest on the other side. A large holographic screen counts down with Peter Port over the crowd's cheering.

"3... 2... 1... BEGIN!".

All four members of JNPR charge forward, but only three fighters from BRNZ do the same; the beanie-wearing May Zedong turns around and heads into the trees, cocking her weapon. In the center of the field, leader Brawnz Ni delivers a knee kick to Pyrrha's shield that sends her skidding back, right before she blocks the claws on his fists with her xiphos. She jerks her sword away and makes him leap back, just as the sniper jumps up into the branches of the forest with the bladed butt of her sniper rifle. Ren readies his StormFlower to attack Nolan Porfirio, who almost gets blindsided by Nora swing with Magnhild before he ducks under the attack and attempts to hit her with his cattle prod. The sniper girl finally takes aim from her spot and manages to fire off two rounds near Ren, destroying the rocks behind him. Jaune manages to block the buzzsaw gloves of Roy Stallion with his own shield before he notices the bullets flying and sees the glint of the gun in the leaves.

Jaune got wide-eyed and stumbling over his order "R-R-Retreat!".

Ren glances back at his leader as a shot hits the ground by his feet. He and Nora start running back into the mountains as Jaune and Pyrrha cover their escape by blocking the bullets with their shields. The four leap over a rocky outcropping for cover.

"What do we do?" Pyrrha asked Jaune as projectiles keep coming overhead.

Jaune looked over the edge to see the melee fighters closing in "Spread out! Try to keep moving!" He ordered as his team follows this just as Brawnz lands a punch on Jaune's shield.

May gets even higher in the tree and smiles from behind her scope as she looks at the fight below. Brawnz and Pyrrha continue to duke it out while Nolan slowly advances on Ren when he slides into his path. The prod-wielding warrior looks back at the trees and nods to his hidden ally, who shoots at Ren's feet again and makes him jump around trying to dodge them. Just as he lands, Nolan hits him upside the head with his weapon, and is able to miss the retaliatory kick with another blow to the knee and a final hit to the chest using the business end of his prod. Electricity shoots through Ren's body before he collapses to the ground beside his childhood friend.

Scowling, Nora takes a swing at Nolan, who promptly dodges it and again unleashes his weapon's power into her corset, though this causes a quite different reaction from the grinning redhead.

"Oh-ho! Looks like one of my favorite students, Nora Valkyrie, is charging up to use her Semblance!" Port spoke from his spot on the giant hologram screen.

Nolan looked up at the screen with a panicked face "What?".

"Yes, Ms. Valkyrie's Semblance lets her produce, as well as channel, electrical energy straight to her muscles! This allows her to jump explosively into the air, wield her mighty hammer, or in this case, absorb Nolan's attacks and send the young man flying!" Oobleck explained.

Nolan turned back to Nora "What?!".

Nolan finally takes his cattle prod away, but the damage is done: Nora flexes her arms as pink lightning is seen coursing through her body. Nolan attempts to lift his hands up in surrender, but thunder starts sparking from Nora's Aura as she rushes at him. There's a split-second where Nolan's horrified face and Nora's victorious smile are seen hammer hits head-on and Nolan bounces back across the field, crashing through a rock.

Jaune looks back at the mountaintop on his team's side as a dark storm cloud appears over it, cackling with lightning. He looks over at his energized teammate.

"Nora! Get to the mountain!" He ordered.

Nora salutes "You got it!" Then she sprints off to start her climb.

Jaune turns to Ren "Ren! Try and distract the sniper!".

As another shot nearly misses his head, Reb slouches, while sarcastically replying "Sure... Why not".

The remaining three members of JNPR run forward as Nora hops up and rapidly ascends the mountain. Roy throws the saws from his gloves into Jaune's shield, which still manages to bend the metal and slam the leader's own defense in his face before the weapons return back to their master. Pyrrha gets up close to him, and he delivers a series of spinning swings with his arms into Akoúo̱ as Jaune shakes off his disorientation and charges into battle yet again.

"Yeah! Go get 'em, Jaune!" Ruby cheered from her seat.

"Well, he's certainly improved" Weiss pointed out.

"Yeah, but he ain't got nothing on Pyrrha!" Yang stated.

Genji smiled, being a leader himself he can tell Jaune has learned a lot.

Back in the fight, Yang's statement is proven true with Pyrrha taking on both Brawnz and Roy, delivering a kick to one as she deftly dodges and blocks the discs of the other, throwing her javelin to distract the latter while she somersaults back to use both feet in landing a blow on Brawnz. May attempts to shoot Ren while he dashes his way toward her position, leaping out of the way of her shots, the flying saws, and even sliding under Pyrrha before he runs at Nolan, weapons blasting until he's close enough to start swinging his blades away. He ducks and deflects each of the cattle prod's attempted hits until he manages to hold it in the pistol's blades and double kicks his opponent, giving him the opportunity to catch Nolan's weapon in his own as the prod is forced behind Nolan's head and leaves him trapped. Ren hides behind the teammate of the sniper, who stops aiming at him and lifts her barrel up to another target.

Ren keeps the struggling Nolan in place as he shouts "Nora!".

Jaune catches Brawnz's claws with his blade while Nora lifts herself higher and higher to the top "Pyrrha! Up!" He shouts.

His partner rushes towards him, dodge rolling to avoid a launched saw until she bounds over Brawnz and lands on Jaune's shield. He manages to throw her into the air with her own shield raised to block the kill-shot aimed at Nora. This gives the redhead just enough time reach the peak, and she lifts her hammer up as a bolt of lightning hits the weapon directly. She changes it back into grenade-launching form and pops the front off to reveal six explosives that shoot out over the field in a heart-shaped formation onto the sniper. The poor girl barely has time to gawk before she leaps over to a nearby tree just as the one she was in goes up in pink flames, leaving only a giant scorch mark billowing smoke to block out the coughing sniper's view. She jumps down from the branches just as her three teammates look up and behind them at Nora coming down on them like a meteor, slamming her hammer into the ground and sending the enemies back at the feet of their disoriented teammate.

"This is it, guys! Let's finish 'em with team attacks!" Jaune said, then he raises his sword as he calls out Ren! Nora! Flower Power!".

"Wait, what?" Nora asked confused.

Jaune lowered his blade as he looks back at his befuddled team "F-Flower Power. That's your team attack name!".

"Since when?" Ren asked.

They got in to a team meeting, seemingly having forgotten all about the match.

Brawnz grew impatient and finally called out to them "Hey!" Team JNPR looks back with a collective 'Huh?' "What do you think you're doing!?".

"Trying to have a team meeting, thank you very little!" Jaune said as if it's extremely obvious.

"Yeah! Team ears only!" Nora said as she points to her own ears to demonstrate.

Brawnz looks at his shrugging teammates before he yells "WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT!".

Jaune turns back and screams even louder "AND WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION! WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT THAT!?".

"Um, Jaune?" Pyrrha said.

"Yes, Pyrrha?" Jaune replied annoyed.

"I think that he means that we're all in the middle of a fight" She pointed out.

The sound of the crowds around them come back in full volume as Jaune remembers the real situation.

Hana facepalms "I knew he was slow but geez!".

"Yeah, I mean really? They talk in the middle of a fight?!" Fareeha said, feeling like throwing her popcorn at them.

"I don't blame him. Being the leader of a team is hard. Especially a near hopeless one" Genji said with a shrug.

"Hey!" Lena said giving him a small glare.

"Just saying. You girls are a handful" Genji said before Fareeha slamed her bag of popcorn over his head.

Jaune puts his sword up to his forehead in exasperation "Nora, just... hit them with the hammer".

Nora gives one more evil smirk "Got it".

Before anyone can react, Nora jumps over in front of Team BRNZ, then brings her hammer around to collide with all four screaming fighters as they soar straight into the forcefield surrounding the arena's rim, sliding down to the ground with arms and legs in bent positions they really shouldn't be.

"And with that, it appears Team JNPR wins by knockout, literally! ...Can someone go make sure they're okay?" Port said.

"OH YEAH! ANOTHER WIN FOR BEACON!" Hana cheered "YOU ROCK BIG SISTER NORA!".

As if hearing her or at least knowing she was cheering, Nora turned and gave Hana a thumbs up. Hana smiled and did the same.

The next match was about to begin and it was between Team SSSN and a girl team called Team NDGO.

"Good luck, Neptune!" Weiss called out sweetly.

Neptune is waving until he spots his four beautiful opponents, which causes him to develop a confident attitude as he addresses them "Ladies".

Weiss was shocked by this simple word and began shaking with rage until she angrily gets up and points into the arena "Break his stupid face, NDGO!".

Hana looked at her "Easy on him Weiss. Those girls are pretty".

"Oh yes they are!" Lena purred, but quickly added "But my Rose is much better!".

Ruby smiled at that and blushed a little.

The arena began forming. One half became a desert while the other half became an ocean.

"Uhh, what's wrong with Neptune?" Ruby asked noticing said boy's horrified face.

"Oh, no" Balke said with her face is in her hand, unable to look as the sandy beach and pirate ship wreck rises into the arena while Neptune stiffens

"What?" Lena asked.

"Neptune's ... afraid of the water" Blake answered.

Hana laughed a little before stopping "Oh wait, you're serious".

"3, 2, 1, BEGIN!"

As soon as the word 'Begin' is said, Neptune zooms through the enemy team and skids up the mountain behind them.

"Neptune, what are you doing!?" Sage called after him.

Neptune was now standing on a ledge near the top of the formation, yelling down to his friends "Uh, you know, just gaining the higher ground!".

"On the enemy's side!?" Sun asked in a 'are you serious?' tone.

"They would never expect it!" Neptune claimed.

"He's not wrong" Dew said.

Nebula calls out her first order "Open fire!".

Team NDGO goes forward into their turf as Team SSSN follows them, Sage with his sword raised and Scarlet having ditched his coat. He comes up on Octavia Ember emerging out from a nearby arch and tries to slice her with his cutlass. She ducks under the swing and continues sliding away, past the middle of Dew and Sage getting ready to rumble. Sage hefts his giant blade overhead, only to get knocked back by Dew's spear. He glances up in time to see the blonde wave her weapon over the sand to create three small twisters that kick up dust in Sage's face. He looks around as they surround him, but doesn't realize the danger until they coalesce into one big tornado that picks him up off the ground. With his weapon torn out of his grip and screaming in panic, he's totally helpless as the winds throw him and his blade out of the arena.

Sage slams the ground with fists upon seeing his image now crossed out on the holographic board.

Octavia slides in front of Sun and Scarlet, who ready themselves to fight her just as she spins her sword around and produces a wave of flame that kicks up dust in their faces. Sun manages to jump out of the cloud just in time to call for his replacement in fighting the redhead.

"Neptune!" Sun called out.

Seeing his leader run from the duel, Neptune leaps down from his position and cocks his gun. Octavia attempts to use another fire attack to blind Neptune, but he simply puts on his goggles and fires a bolt as his opponent, who blocks it with her blade right before seeing Sun leap out of nowhere to deliver a neck-snapping kick to her face. Now furious, Octavia brings her blade onto Sun's Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in its staff form as he spins it all around his body while hitting several parts of hers. He ends it with a jab that knocks Octavia on her back in the sand.

"Oh! And we're down to 3-on-3!" Port said.

Sun looks at Neptune fighting with Gwen Darcy as she circles him with her flying knives and Scarlet attempting to go weapon-to-weapon with Dew. She merely calls upon another sandy cyclone to lift Scarlet up, and he revolves around the spiral until it launches him over the shipwreck. It seems like he's about to be eliminated at well, but he extends his arms and manages to dive onto a part of the mast, almost losing his balance once the pole's under his feet. He eventually finds his balance right when Nebula closes in and launches an arrow with her crossbow at the mast, using it to jump right up to where Scarlet is. She folds up the sides of her weapon into a blade to cross swords with her opponent, the both of them ducking and missing or getting hit by the hilts until Nebula slams her metal over Scarlet's and forces him to lean back on the post. Luckily, he manages to get his sword back out from the trap and feign a swing at Nebula's feet before knocking into her with his elbow, causing the NDGO leader to fall into the sand below.

From his position, Scarlet sees Gwen continue to throw her knives, and he smirks before whipping out his pistol and shooting the hilt guard as a grappling hook to get her by the ankle.

"Gotcha!" He said.

He uses the cord to lift Gwen into the air while he slowly comes down to the ground, only to land directly beneath her as she attempts to protect her modesty while knives start raining down from her dress. Scarlet quickly adopts a pose that somehow allows him to miss every single blade that comes crashing down into the sand at his feet, which he gives a sigh of relief to. His luck doesn't hold when Dew leaps near Sun, causing the monkey Faunus to find his new improvised weapons in the form of two coconuts he knocks out the palm tree beside him, which he throws at his opponent only to get them knocked right back at him, now spontaneously catching fire as they travels. Sun narrowly misses them both, but Scarlet gets one straight to the face, and the other lands in a place that makes him squeal in unimaginable pain while dropping his Aura levels into elimination.

"Ooh! Right in the jewels!" Lena said.

"There are moments like these that makes me happy that I'm a girl" Hana said while closing her legs.

"Speak for yourself" Genji grumbled.

Sun looks from Scarlet to Dew as she summons a few water blue tornadoes that he tries to dodge around "Uh, Neptune? Could use some help, buddy!

Neptune was calling back to his leader with his excuses "Uh, you know, uh, it would probably be better if you came over here! Yeah, I can guard this... sector! We're in lockdown mode!".

Sun looks around infuriated "What are you talking about? There's nothing to lock down!".

"Lockdown! Right! You got it!" Neptune called back but still did not move.

Sun was jumping out from Dew's attempt to pierce him with her spear as he calls out to Neptune "Dude, I know you're afraid of water, but you gotta-" He stops yelling when a blue shot knocks an attacking Dew out of midair and into the water.

"There! I helped! Are you happy now!?" Neptune said and after a pause he added "Also, I am not afraid of water, and I have no idea what you are talking about!".

Dew manages to get back up as Nebula and Gwen join their comrade, lifting their weapons and ready to fight once more.

"NEPTUNE!" Sun screamed in frustration.

"Okay, fine! Just get out of the water!" Neptune said as he jumps over to a spot near the coastal line next to Sun.

He unfolds his weapon into its trident form before tip-toeing forwards and, eyes closed, plunges the sparking prongs into the water. The energy surges through the deep until the remaining members of NDGO are electrocuted and kneel in the water, smoking and defeated with the sound of the buzzer.

"And with that, Team SSSN moves on to the doubles round! You know what I call that victory?" Port asked Oobleck.

"Shocking?" He guessed.

"No, well earned. What you said is stupid" Port said.

Oobleck turns away, frowning.

Ruby leans back in her seat and sighs "Aw, that was so close!"

"Looks like the dorks made it to the next round!" Yang said.

"I knew Sun could do it... but Neptune needs to work on his hydrophobia" Genji said.

"Hydro what?" Ruby asked.

"Fear of water" Hana explained.

"That concludes the matches for today. Please leave the Coliseum IN A CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION!" Oobleck called out making the teams flinch.

"Come on, let's go congratulate 'em" Yang said.

The two teams get up from their seats and start to head out just as the same ribbon-adorned craft passes over the Colosseum, causing Weiss to stop in her tracks and Ruby to bounce into her.

"Uh, what are you viewing?" She asked

Weiss was looking up at the craft with a strange expression and strain in her voice "She's here!". The Schnee heiress' face displays a mix of joy and anxiety.

"Who?" Hana asked.

"My older sister. Winter!" Weiss answered happily.

"Oh... Hold on! Winter Schnee! I know her!" Fareeha gasped out.

"You do? How?" Weiss asked.

Fareeha was silent for a moment "She helped rasing me from time to time after my mom vanished... What? Did you think I was all self taught?".

"Well then come with us so we can meet her! I'm sure she will be happy to see you!" Ruby said and began dragging Fareeha towards the landing platforms.

The other's watched them day was one surprise after another.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A brawl in the family.**

At Beacon Academy's courtyard at dusk, with Weiss and Ruby along with Fareeha and Genji running up the main avenue towards the docking bays.

"Fareeha, would you slow down a little!" Genji said as Fareeha pulled him along.

"I have not seen her for so long. I need to make sure to make a good impression" Fareeha said.

"You said this Winter woman helped raise you and I don't think I have ever seen you this excited about anything before... in fact I have never seen you excited at all for as long as I've known you" Genji pointed out.

Fareeha finally stopped "Like I said before, Winter is the main person who gave me some tutoring. After my mother disappeared I never went to any normal schools, which is one of the reasons I was so anti social before. But Winter took me in, thought me stuff that normaly only top military soldiers would lern. She even helped support the idea of me getting my armor... come to think of it, she will give me hell for letting it be destroyed by Doomfist".

"Sounds like you really look up to her" Genji commented in a understanding tone since he went through something similar.

"Which is why I brought you along to meet her. You are the most mature member of the team. Hana and Lena would mess it up. I want Winter to have a good first impression of my team" Fareeha said.

Genji nods "I'll give her my respect".

Fareeha smiles and they go to meet Winter. Then they see her. Winter Schnee, escorted by crimson-colored Atlas Soldiers and Atlesian Knight-200's as she exits her airship.

She is a tall young woman, with a fair complexion, white hair and slate blue eyes. Her hair is tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face, and leaving a small curled lock of hair that reaches below her left ear.

Her attire is blue, white and gray colored. It consists of a white coat with a red brooch, exposed upper arms and black gloves. Her pants have garters incorporated into them.

In short. She almost looked like an older version of Weiss.

"Winter! Winter! I'm so happy to see you! Oh..." Weiss began until she suddenly remembers curtsies "Your presence honors us".

Winter looks around she she approaches them "Beacon... It's been a long time. The air feels... different".

"I mean it is fall, so, eh, it's probably colder" Ruby pointed out.

Weiss punches Ruby in the shoulder, causing her to gasp in pain before turning back to her sibling "So, what are you doing here?".

"Classified" Winter said bluntly.

"Oh, right. Well, how long are you staying?" Weiss asked

"Classified" Winter answered in the same tone.

"Of course" Weiss nods and smiles in understanding.

Genji deadpanned behind his mask _'No wonther Fareeha left Atlas. Is everyone from that kingdom so uptight?'_.

Ruby looks pensively around in the silence "Well... this is nice... I think".

"You're going to love it here! I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas! Vale, too. The government and school are completely separate! Can you believe it!? I-" Weiss began but Winter interrupted her.

"I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles its... bureaucracy. That is not why I came" The older ice queen said.

"Right! I'm sorry!" Weiss said.

"Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears that I have no choice in the matter" Winter said.

 _'Respecting her will be harder than I thought'_ Genji said, annoyed by Winter's attitude.

Weiss looked puzzled "But, we won!".

"Only a novice would refer to that as a victory. I counted at least three strikes missed" Winter said "Leave us" The AK-200s obey, walking two steps backwards into formation as Winter sighs and smiles a little more warmly at Weiss "How have you been?".

 _'Ah! There is the sister side. Was wondering if she had one'_ Genji thought to himself.

Weiss smiled "Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class! And the rest of my studies are going wonderfully, too! I'm-".

Winter slaps Weiss, leaving a massive bump on her head "Silence, you boob! I don't recall asking about your ranking, I'm asking how you've been. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?".

"Well, there's Ruby" Weiss said.

Ruby giggles as she pushes the lump back into Weiss' head "Heh, boob".

"I see. So this is the leader you wrote of. How appropriately... underwhelming" Winter said, once again being blunt.

"Uh... Thank you!" Ruby said, clearly missing it was not a compliment.

"Greetings, Ruby Rose. I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister" Winter said.

"Oh! Uh, yes, of course! The honor is in my... court!" Ruby said and attempts to salute and show curtsy, nearly losing her balance with this gesture, waving her arms until she can get back up.

Winter then finally noticed a certain someone "Fareeha? Is that you?".

Fareeha quickly bowed "Hello Winter. It's good to see you again".

Winter walked up to her "I have not seen you in nearly a year" She looks at Fareeha up and down noticing her really well toned body "I can see you have been taking good care of yourself".

"I did what you taught me and I keep doing my best to improve" Fareeha said before motioning to Genji "This is my team leader. Genji Shimada".

Genji bowed to show respect "It's an honor to meet you Ma'am. I can see why Fareeha speaks so highly of you".

"She does huh?" Winter asked, glancing at Fareeha who looked a little embarrassed "Well it's a honor to meet you as well, Genji Shimada. The stories about your clan has reached even Atlas' elites".

"I can promise you, the stories are not over exaggerated" Genji said camly.

"Maybe not. Though I can tell from you fight earlier that you are yet to reach your full power" Winter said.

"We live and lern Ma'am" Genji said. Hoping Winter was not looking down on his clan.

Winter looks back to Fareeha "And you Fareeha. Where is your armor?".

Fareeha looked down in shame "It was destroyed on a mission".

"But to be fair, we fought the leader of Talon" Genji quickly added, hoping Winter would not be to harsh.

But it had the opposite effect as Winter's eyes got a mix of worry and even anger "You did what!? Fareeha, did you forget everything I taught you about fighting a battle you can't win!?".

"No I did not! The battle was unavoidable!" Fareeha said, but Winter did no budge.

"A battle can always be avoided if you have a good exit strategy. Or did you forget that too?" Winter asked.

"No. I-" Fareeha began but Winter held up a hand to silence her.

"Silence! We will talk about this later. You may be a student at Beacon now and while we don't see eachother that offten anymore, I am still your guardian and this is not something I can allow slide" Winter said in a harsh tone.

Fareeha looked down "I understand...".

Winter sighed and gave her a gentle rub on the shoulder before turning back to Weiss "I have business with the General and your Headmaster. But, seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?".

"Really?" Weiss asked smiling.

Winter and Weiss began walking towards the Academy, followed by the androids "Yes. I wish to inspect them and make sure that they are up to my personal standards".

"Of course. Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only look unstable" Weiss said.

Winter raised an eyebrow "Bunk beds?".

Ruby was waving goodbye behind them "I'll catch up- I mean, I will... reconvene with you both... at a later... juncture! At a juncture. Yeah".

Genji looked at Fareeha "You ok?".

Fareeha sighed "She has always been like that... no nonsense and always be ready for anything".

"She was out of line Fareeha" Genji said.

"No she was right. I have gone sloppy. I lost my armor. I need to be better" Fareeha said.

Genji put a hand on her shoulder "My master taught me that a weapon is only as deadly as the one who uses it. I think you have become an even better fighter now than you were back when you had it".

"Thanks Genji... but it is still not enough" Fareeha declared.

But then someone dizzily sneaks up behind the AK-200s and promptly decapitates one, before kicking its head towards the group.

"Hey!" Everyone turns around to see a man "Yeah, I'm talking to you, Ice Queen!".

One of Winters automated soldiers advances, rifle raised but she stops it "Halt!".

The man has graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, slight stubble along his jawline, with a red, tattered cloak, wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

There was something familiar about him.

Weiss angrily walks up to his face "Excuse me! Do you have any idea who you are talking to!?".

He places hand on Weiss' face "Sssshhh. Not you" He pushes her out of his way as he moves forward he looks at the irritated Winter as he clarifies "You. Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here, too".

"I'm standing right before you" Winter said.

The man squints through his hazy state of mind then smiles mockingly "So it would seem".

Winter glared at him "You realize you just destroyed Atlas Military property".

"Oh, oh I'm sorry. See, I mistook this for some sort of... sentient garbage" The man sarcastically apologized.

"I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow" Winter declared.

When she said Qrow it finally clicked inside Genji and Fareeha's heads. This man must be 'Qrow Branwen'! Ruby and Yang's uncle. Fareeha remembered that Yang told her about him before. And Genji heard that McCree used to have a drinking partner with that name.

"Geez, you Atlas Specialists think you're so special, don't you?" Qrow snarled.

"It's in the title" Winter stated.

"Well, you know what you really are?" Qrow asked "A bunch of sellouts. Just like your boss".

Winter voice grew more dangerous "I'm not sure what you think you're implying, but I've heard enough".

"Oh I heard, too. I heard ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin" Qrow said.

Genji and Fareeha shared an uneasy glance.

Winter shoves Weiss aside "Weiss, it's time for you to go".

Weiss was confused "What-?"

"Listen to big sister, Weiss. She'll protect you. Just like Atlas is going to protect all of us, huh?" Qrow asked still being sarcastic.

"If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you!" Winter warned as she draws her sword.

Qrow only smirked "Alright then..." He slicks back hair "Come take it".

The square clears before Winter charges at Qrow, making several quick, but futile thrusts at Qrow's head as he swiftly bobs away from the blade, teasing her with several faces until he mockingly bows towards her. A downward strike is blocked by the base of Qrow's sword, right before he tosses it in the air and draws it towards Winter. The two openly clash blades as Qrow lands a downwards strike, and aggressively swipes at Winter, forcing her to do a series of back handsprings away from the greatsword and eventually block it. The two are spinning and trading blows as Ruby enters the crowd next to her teammate.

"What's going on!?" Ruby asked.

"Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister!" Weiss answered.

"Oh no! Who would do such a th-" Ruby began until she sees who they guy was "That is my uncle!".

"What?!" Weiss asked surprised.

Ruby yells loudly "Kick her butt, Uncle Qrow!".

"Uh..." Weiss decides to shout her own encouragement "Teach him respect, Winter!".

Both Winter and Qrow parry each of their foe's strikes with rapid speed, as Winter dodges a two-handed swing before smacking Qrow's left cheek with the pommel of her saber. But Qrow is grinning as his left eye flashes brightly. Winter is forced to leap away with a glyph as Qrow slams his sword on the ground, shattering the pavement.

 _'Such power!'_ Genji thought amazed by the power these two had.

Winter then breaks away from the midair crane stance as she lands near a lamp post, which is subsequently destroyed with a swipe from Qrow. Winter then leaps above him, and dodging his swings, finally leaping on top of his sword, then giving him an excellent view of her foot as she kicks him in the face. Winter backflips onto the stump that used to be a lamp post, but then leaps off onto a railing high above, right as Qrow throws his sword at the stump. Qrow transforms his weapon, firing a cannon shot at Winter and forcing her to jump onto the side of a concrete, arched pillar. She uses her sword to stay on the vertical surface until Qrow runs forward and tries firing more blasts at her, which she dodges by scaling the pillar's face and eventually leaping onto the archway itself. Qrow follows suit on the opposite structure, firing off round after round at his distant opponent.

Qrow then searches for Winter as he sees a cloud of white steam consume her, narrowing his gaze. Suddenly, Winter flies towards him, separating her bifurcated saber into two, and Qrow blocks the attack. The arch collapses from the force, causing the two to crash back down to ground level, continuing their furious attacks towards each other. Qrow is forced backward and drags his sword in the ground to slow to a stop before holding it in a one-handed stance, to the cheer of the audience.

Winter then stabs the ground with one of her swords, summoning a glyph that creates a flock of small white Nevermores, which begin flying towards him. Qrow swings his sword at the flock, causing a few to burst into small clouds of steam. He then sends an Aura arc at Winter, causing her to jump back and putting an end to the birds. Winter angrily summons a second glyph behind her, and the blade of Qrow's sword begins to transform in a sequence initiated by its clockwork gears.

But suddenly, Qrow's gaze travels elsewhere, and he suddenly sheathes his sword, instead beckoning his bewildered rival to come at him with his right index finger. The glyph fades away, and there's a bright flash of light, followed by Winter speeding forward with light trailing behind her. Just as the tip of Winter's blade closes in on Qrow's throat, it was stopped in it's tracks by a metal hand.

"Now now. No need for that. I'm sure there is a civil way to go about this" A familiar calm voice spoke.

"Master!" Genji said as he saw it was indeed his master Zenyatta.

"SCHNEE!" At the sound of his voice, Winter immediately stops the battle and addresses Ironwood.

Winter lowers her blades as she addresses Ironwood at about face "General Ironwood, sir!".

Ironwood approaches Winter with Penny by his side "What in the world do you think you're doing?".

"He started the altercation, sir!" Winter tried to defend herself.

Qrow puts his hands behind his head in a relaxed stance "That's actually not true. She attacked first".

"Is that right?" Ironwood asked. Winter searches for words, only to realize Qrow is right. She looks down in shame as Ironwood turns to Qrow "And you" Qrow points to himself in mock confusion "What are you doing here?".

Qrow kept his voice calm "I could be asking you the same thing".

Before Ironwood could say anything Ozpin showed up.

"Now, now, everyone" He walked up with Glynda next to him "There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the Colosseum, that I could assure you has better seats... and popcorn".

"Break it up, everyone! We will take care of this mess" Glynda said as she glares at the others.

"Let's go" Ironwood said.

As Ironwood and Winter leave, Penny notices Ruby and quietly waves to her, while Ruby waves back. Ruby then leaps giddily onto Qrow's arm, shaking her legs in delight.

"Uncle Qrow!" She shouts as she hangs on Qrow's outstretched arm "Hi. It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?".

"Nope" Qrow said jokingly, they share a grin as he pats his niece on her head.

"Qrow!" The Huntsman turns to look at Ozpin as Ruby gets dropped on the ground "A word, please".

Qrow whispers to Ruby, discreetly "I think I'm in trouble".

Ruby shrugged her shoulders "You did kinda tear up our courtyard".

"Yeah, I did" Qrow said with a wink and gives her a fistbump "Catch ya later, kid" Then he walks off to join the others.

Weiss walks up beside Ruby arms crossed "And suddenly, your recklessness makes sense".

Ruby just nudges Weiss' shoulder "You're just mad because he whooped butt".

"That was a draw, at best!" Weiss said but Ruby's grin says otherwise.

Genji was focused on Zenyatta "Master!"

"Calm yourself Genji. I promise we shall speak later. For now, this is something I need to attend to" Zenyatta spoke kindly.

Genji nodded and bowed "I understand, master".

Zenyatta followed the others and Fareeha walked up to Genji "So that is the one who trained you?".

"Yes. He is the reason I am here. There is not a single person in the world I respect more than him" Genji said.

Still, he was wondering why his master was here. He had hardly seen him at all even after Zenyatta arrived at Beacon.

 _'What is your purpose here master?'_ Genji thought to himself.

* * *

In Ozpin's office late at night. Ironwood is waiting with his arms crossed while Winter is impatiently pacing about. Suddenly, a smirking Qrow, accompanied by Zenyatta, Goodwitch and Ozpin, arrive in the elevator.

"What were you thinking!?" Winter snapped.

"If you were one of my men, I would have you shot!" Ironwood added.

Qrow pulls out flask "If I was one of your men, I'd shoot myself".

"While I wouldn't condone his behavior, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation" Glynda said.

"He was drunk!" Winter argued.

"He's always drunk!" Glynda said, the five turn to Qrow to see him drinking from a flask. His eyes widen when he notices them staring, and he holds the flask out to the side, looking at it awkwardly before grimacing.

Ozpin was staring at Qrow in disbelief, then sighs and sits down "Qrow, why are you here?".

"You've been out of contact for weeks! You can't just go dark like that in the field!" Ironwood said in anger.

"I'm not one of your special operatives, Jimmy!" Qrow shot back

"General" Winter corrected.

"Whatever. You sent me to get intel on our enemy, and I'm telling you, our enemy is here" Qrow said.

Ironwood leans against Ozpin's desk "We know".

"Oh! Oh, you know! Well, thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed!" Qrow snapped.

"Qrow-" Ironwood began but Qrow cut him of.

"Communication's a two-way street, pal. You see this?" Qrow pulls out his Scroll and points to it "That's the SEND button".

"They had reason to assume you'd been compromised" Winter argued.

"And I have reason to assume you don't need to be here. Seriously, who invited her?" Qrow asked.

After a moment of silence, Ironwood spoke "Schnee, we'll discuss this incident back at my ship".

Winter looks surprised "But sir!".

"Winter. Leave" Ironwood ordered.

Winter backs down and salutes Ironwood "Yes sir" She turns on her heel and gives the winking Qrow a dirty look as she exits via the elevator.

Ironwood gestures to Qrow "Go on".

"Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn. They're the one responsible for Autumn's condition" Qrow takes a drink from his flask once more.

Glynda was shocked "What?".

"Are you sure about this Qrow?" Zenyatta asked.

"Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers, or generals, monks, or headmasters. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about!" Qrow began while getting up in Ironwood's face "It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows. So you tell me, James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet, or did you just not give a damn!?".

"Qrow. Calm yourself" Zenyatta said, trying to keep this from going out of hand. But Ironwood had a counter for Qrow's words.

"Discreet wasn't working" Iroonwood places his scroll on Ozpin's desk. The center of the room projects a hologram of Vale, Beacon Academy, the Amity Colosseum and Ironwood's fleet of Atlesian Airships, which he gestures to "I'm here because this is what was necessary".

"You're here because Ozpin wanted you here! He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us!" Qrow poined out.

"And I am grateful" Iroonwood tried to assure.

"Oh, well, you've got a real funny way of showing it" Qrow shot back.

"The people of Vale needed someone to protect them; someone who would act. When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength" Iroonwood said in pride.

Qrow starts laughing "You... You think they're scared of your little ships? I've been out there and I've seen the things she's made, and let me tell you - they are fear".

Ozpin stands up "And fear will bring the Grimm. A guardian is a symbol of comfort. But an army is a symbol of conflict. There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's minds..." He gestures to the display "If this is the size of our defenses, then what is it we're expecting to fight?".

"Peace and harmony is a very delicate balance James. But it is also very fragile. One wrong move and the entire kingdom could be thrown in to panic. And that panic would destroy everything we worked so hard to build and all our efforts would have been meaningless" Zenyatta finished.

Ironwood glares at them before sighing and walking forward, picking up his Scroll just as it flashes with the image of a Black Queen "So then, what would you suggest we do?".

"I suggest we find our guardian" Ozpin said.

Zenyatta looks at him, if his face could move he would have looked shocked "Ozpin. That is far to soon. I can feel every student in the school. Non of them are ready for that".

"I am sorry my old friend. But we are out of options. We can't wait any longer. We need to pick the guardian before the Festival is over" Ozpin said in a regretful tone.

Zenyatta did not like this and with the enemy so close it would be very risky move. And he knew for a fact that something was going to happen. He only wished he knew what it was.

* * *

In Cinder's room, Mercury is sitting in a chair, reporting on the fight he saw earlier, while Cinder walks back and forth, interrogating him with Emerald resting on a bed nearby and Satya was leaning on a wall.

"And you're sure?" Cinder asked.

"Bad hair, used a scythe, and smelled like my dad after a long day. It was him" Mercury said.

"What do we do?" Emerald asked.

"Nothing. We stay the course. They have no idea who we are, so we have no reason to worry. Besides, the last of the heavy lifting is being taken care of thanks to our clever little friend" Cinder said as she picks up her Scroll as it too flashes with the Black Queen "Speaking of which... it appears we have a new access point".

Emerald looks at her "Anywhere good?"

"You could say that. Go to your rooms. I'll prepare everything for tomorrow" Cinder told them.

Yes, ma'am" Emerald said as she stood up.

Mercury got up too "Got it".

Satya was about to leave too but Cinder stopped her "Wait Satya. I still need to talk to you".

Satya stopped and looked at her "Yes?".

"Have you spoken to Talon yet?" Cinder asked.

Satya swallowed "Yes. I spoke to that Widowmaker last night. Everything is ready. They are just waiting for the signal".

"Very good. Now answer me this my dear" Cinder said as she leaned forward "This is good news you have brought me. So why are you so tense?".

Satya gulped and began to sweat a little from the intense look Cinder gave her "Nothing".

"Satya. You know that I don't like it when people lie to me. And that goes double for you, my friend" Cinder said camly.

"I'm just... nervous... about this whole thing. I mean if something goes wrong..." Satya began but was unable to finish as Cinder walked up to her, her eyes glowing a little.

"Oh dear Satya. Have a little more faith" Cinder said as she placed her hand on Satya's cheek "I know what I'm doing. You got nothing to worry about" She looked Satya in the eyes "I will take good care of you".

Satya felt like she was about to pass out "Y-yes ma'am".

Cinder pulls her in to a hug and whispers in her ear, her one clam and **deadly** "I picked you for a reason, my dear. Do not make me regret it".

Satya was shaking in both fear and unease as Cinder blew her warm breath on her ear and moved her hand up Satya's bare thigh.

Just what had she gotten herself in to?

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Lessons Learned.**

The next fight was about to start. It was between Coco and Yatsuhashi against Mercury and Emerald. This could be an interesting fight.

The Colosseum chooses four fields to rise up from below in quarter sections: A patch of tall grassy plains which has a single tree and some rocks; the ruins of a city, complete with buildings holding shattered windows and rubble among the pavement; a hot spring containing geyser spots along a small river and some blue Dust crystal growths; and a familiar section of dense forest.

"Three, two, one, begin!" Port said.

Instead of charging forward, Mercury and Emerald slowly walk back into the tall grass and disappear behind the leaves. Coco and Yatsuhashi smile at each other before the leader pops out her Gatling gun and begins mowing down the field as the crowds of sunglasses-wearing fans roar their approval, even when bullets nearly hit them from the other side of the forcefield. Coco lets up as she and Yatsuhashi realize the two opponents aren't in the plains section anymore.

"Look out!" Blake called out.

Mercury drops from the sky, aiming for Coco, but Yatsuhashi pushes her out of the way and blocks the boots with his blade, pushing him back. Coco opens fire at him again, though Mercury is able to outrun each shot.

But something was not right. Were is Emerald?

Mercury reaches the two and kicks away Coco's weapon while dodging Yatsuhashi's blade, then delivering a double blow to the giant warrior before jumping over Coco's continued barrage of bullets. He lands on the barrels and kicks her in the face, leaping over another of Yatsuhashi's swings, only to let himself be hit so he can get behind Coco and force her to press the muzzle up to her own teammate. Everyone stands still until Coco compresses her weapon back into its handbag form and tries to hit Mercury with Yatsuhashi, but he deftly jumps back and launches two blasts from his boots that the members of CFVY deflect.

Coco is unfazed by the one shot, but looks surprised at the dozens of them now spiraling around the handstand-spinning Mercury until he sends all of them at his enemies, a barrage of light and smoke surrounding them that provides the perfect cover for Mercury to appear behind the two. He grabs the both of them by their arms and delivers a flurry of kicks that knocks them back.

Hana was conflicted. Mercury was her boyfriend, she wanted to root for him. But Coco and Yatsuhashi were her friends. Both were like cousins to her and it hurt to see them get beat up so bad. She sighed to herself. Why did people she cared about have to fight eachother?

Then a chain comes out from the forest trees to wrap around Coco and pulls her back.

Yatsuhashi reaches out to her in vain "Coco!".

Despite his cry, Coco disappears into the trees, and he has to endure a blow from Mercury before being able to grab and throw him into the hot spring area. He jumps high in the air as Mercury's still sliding back, but his blade only comes down on his opponent's boots, the shockwave from this clash causing the water to fly back, the earth to crack underneath, and multiple geysers to form around them.

 _'Those are some powerful legs'_ Genji thought to himself. He glanced at Hana and saw her unease. He did not like this at all.

Mercury fires his boots and gets out of the hold, aiming a swipe at Yatsuhashi's feet that misses, then ducking around each of his sword's swings. One of his kicks lets loose some stones from the ground, which Mercury kicks into Yatsuhashi and leaves him at the mercy of another foot-happy assault. This leaves his head in a small super-heated geyser, erupting and causing him to scream in pain as he frantically gets up, opening his eyes just in time to see Mercury coming at him, delivering the final blow.

Not long after, Coco is sent flying out of the forest, unconscious.

"Wow... that was brutal" Lena said after Mercury and Emerald had been declared the winners.

"Yes... they were" Genji said until he glanced at Hana again. When they were about to leave Genji grabbed Hana's shoulder "We need to talk" He looks at Lena and Fareeha "Go on. We'll meet back in the dorm".

Their teammates nodded and went along, while Genji and Hana walked to a place they could talk in private.

When they reached a private place Hana spoke "What's the matter Genji? You seem upset over something".

Genji crossed his arms "What is going on with you Hana?".

"What do you mean?" Hana asked confussed.

"I saw your conflict durring the match. You looked really pained" Genji said.

"I just didn't like watching my friends fight" Hana stated.

"Just friends?" Genji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you still upset that I was dating Mercury without telling you?" Hana asked.

"That is not the point Hana. What do you even see in him?" Genji demanded.

Hana was taken aback "What? I know he can be rough around the edges, but he is a really cool guy. He did not judge me for being a faunus and he is the only one to ever show some romantic love towards me".

"Hana. You saw what he and Emerald did in that match" Genji pointed out.

Hana was beggining to get angry "Of course! It was a match, if they held back they would lose!".

"Hana. Unlike you I study every single detail of a fight. I saw at least 5 other ways Mercury could have taken Yatsuhashi down without unnecessary violence. But he was dragging it out. He enjoyed hurting him. Just like Emerald took plessure in what she did to Coco" Genji explained.

Hana shook her head "Alright I'll give you that one, he did go overboard. But it's normal to get carried away in battle. Yang does it all the time".

"But Yang always ends the fight quickly instead of dragging it out" Genji pointed out.

"What is your problem Genji!? Why are you so against me dating Mercury?!" Hana asked, finally having had enough of this argument.

Genji sighed "I don't trust him. There is something about him that rubbs me the wrong way. You are my sister Hana. I don't want him to hurt you".

"He would never hurt me! He told me that he loved me! And I love him. And nothing you say will change that! You are not my dad!" Hana snapped.

Genji looked at her, his eyes showing mixed emotions "You're right... I am not your father. I am not even your real brother. Very well I will back of. I just hope you understand what you might be getting yourself in to".

With that Genji walked away without another word. Hana watched him leave until she walked away too. She needed to find Mercury.

As for Genji, he kept walking until a familiar voice spoke "Genji".

"Master!" Genji said as Zenyatta hovered over to him.

"Come with me my student. Let's meditate together" Zenyatta said as he began to leave "This will a good way for us to catch up".

Genji was silent for a moment before following his master.

* * *

With Hana, she was walking around Beacon until she finally found Mercury and hurried over to him "Mercury!".

Said boy noticed her and smiled "Hey babe. Where did you go after the match? I was hoping to some congratulasions".

"Sorry. Genji needed to speak to me for a bit. Good job on winning the fight" Hana said.

"No sweat" Mercury said in confidence.

Hana still could not drop what Genji said to her "Did you have to be that rough? I mean, there was faster ways for you to win".

Mercury shrugged "Maybe. I guess I got carried away. And besides, wanted to put up a show".

"I see..." Hana said.

Mercury looked at her "Is something wrong? You look upset".

Hana looked him in the eyes "You do love me right?".

Mercury blinked "Of course I do. I would not be dating you if I didn't".

"I want to hear you say it!" Hana said in a pleading voice.

Mercury was silent for a moment before he grabbed her shoulders "Hana. I love you".

Hana nodded slowly and a small smile spread on her lips "Thank you. I love you too".

Mercury smiled back before bending down and kissed her. Hana kissed back, but after a few moments she gasped as she felt hands on her butt.

"H-hey!" Hana manged to get out between kisses.

Mercury picked her up like a princess "Why don't we get some privacy?".

"P-p-p-privacy!?" Hana got out as Mercury carried her away.

She had a small idea what was about to happen.

* * *

With Genji and Zenyatta, they had been meditating for a while now. Genji found it hard to focus, and this did not go unnoticed by his master.

"I sense struggling within you Genji. Mind telling me what's on your mind?" The robbot monk asked.

"I am sorry master. Just have alot on my mind" Genji said.

"Is it the argument with Hana?" Zenyatta asked, after noticing Genji's surprised face, he continued "I saw you two part way on a rather bitter note".

Genji sighed "I just feel like something dark is surrounding this whole tournament. And I have no idea what it is".

"I have sensed it too Genji. And like you, I too don't know what it is. What is on your mind? What do you think you feel?" Zenyatta asked.

"Talon is still out there master. Me and my team fought their leader and he made us all look like weaklings... it was a painful reminder of how far away I am of reaching my full power" Genji said while looking at his hands.

"You being unable to reach your full power has nothing to do with being weak. It's your doupt that holds you back" Zenyatta said.

"What do you mean, master?" Genji asked.

"You keep trying to live up to your brother's legacy. And while Hanzo was a powerful warrior without a doupt. You are not him, Genji" Zenyatta said. Genji looked down at that and Zenyatta put a hand on his shoulder "That is not a bad thing Genji. You are your own person. Stop trying to be Hanzo and start being Genji".

Genji let his master's words sink in before he nods "Thank you, master. Your guidance is always helpful".

Zenyatta nods "I will always be here Genji. Now why don't you go and rest up for a bit. I can tell you need it".

Genji got up and bowed "Yes master. Thank you".

If Zenyatta could smile, he would. Genji is stronger than he thinks.

* * *

Elsewhere a certain robot girl was sitting in a tree. That girl was Penny. Why was she sitting in a tree? Well the answer came in the form of the old war bot Bastion. Penny smiled as she got ready. The moment Bastion was underneaf her she jumped.

"I got-" Was all Penny got out before she found herself haning upside down as Bastion held her leg "You used your radar again! That's not fair! Don't you know how hide a seek works!?".

Bastion just made a few noises as he put Penny down. She got up and brushed herself of.

"You are such jerk sometiems you know that?" Penny asked.

Bastion made more noises as he moved his arms to emphasize his point.

"Oh don't be such old bolt" Penny said as the bonked on his chest a little "We both know you got alot left in you".

Bastion then tipped his head to the side and beeped.

Penny sighed "I made so many good friends here and I don't want to leave them".

Bastion beeped some more.

"I want to. But I am not sure if they will even let me" Penny said.

Bastion beeped more as he put a hand on his chest and then made it a fist.

Penny giggled "I know Bastion. You were the first friend I ever had. I am so happy dad let me rebuild you and give you free will".

Bastion put his hand on Penny's cheek and beeped.

Penny smiled and hugged his hand "Yes Bastion. We are the best and we will be together forever" She jumped and sat on Bastion's robot shoulders "Now let's show them how awseome we are".

Bastion beeped loudly as he began to run with a laughing Penny on his shoulders.

* * *

The next day Hana woke up when the sun hit her face. She sat up and stretched for a bit. She felt a little sore and cold. She tried to remember what happened last night. All she remembered is that, she argued with Genji, she talked to Mercury, they kissed, he took her to his room, they kissed some more, he pulled down the zipper on her suit...

He pulled down the zipper on her suit!

Hana lifted the blanket and her body was as bare as the day she was born. She blushed up a storm. Now she remember what happened.

"You're finally awake. Not that you didn't look cute while you slept" Hana looked up and saw her boyfriend sitting on a chair next to the door, fully dressed and a smirk on his face.

Hana blushed even more as she covered her chest with the blanket.

"Why do you bother? You got nothing I have not seen by now" Mercury said.

"Did... did we...?" Hana began to ask, having trouble fiding the right words.

Mercury smirked "Yup. We did it. And it felt great. You are one hell of a girl babe".

If Hana could blush more she would have "Oh... yeah, it was great. Infact it did feel really good".

Mercury walked up and gave her a quick kiss "You should get dressed, before your friends comes and kills me. I'll wait outside".

With that, Mercury walked out and closed the door. Hana sighed. It's not like she planed for things to turn out like this, but a part of her was happy that it did. And she was happy her heart did not act up.

Still she was confussed of why Mercury insited on staying behind her durring their love time and why he did not let her look at him. What did he not want her to see?

Hana blushed at what she could have seen if she had looked. She shook her head fast before getting out of bed to get dressed.

On the outside of the room, Mercury met Emerald who had bags under her eyes and a hard glare "Rough night?".

Emerald punched him hard "Shut your mouth! I could not sleep thanks to you and that girl! And I could not go to Cinder's room because Satya was there! I did not get a blink of sleep!".

All Mercury could do was laugh. A fun night with Hana and making Emerald mad at the same time. This trully was a great time for him.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	37. Chapter 37

**A Powerful music.**

It was time for the next day of the two on two matches. Genji and Fareeha were up. They did not know who they would be fighting just yet, but they would find out soon. Before they entered the arena, Hana showed up.

"Genji wait!" Genji stopped and looked at her as she continued "I just... wanted to wish you luck on your match".

"Thank you..." Genji said, after a moment of silence her sighed "Hana. I am sorry about yesterday, I was being overprotective".

Hana smiled and nodded "I am sorry too. I was being a brat. You have done so much for me, it's only fair that I should put up with your protective nature".

Genji smiled back and rubbed her head "That's what family is for Hana. Now I need to get to the match".

"Don't you dare lose, or I will give you hell!" Hana said with a smirk.

"Trust me. I will not lose today" Genji said as he and Fareeha entered the arena.

When they got there they saw their opponents where going to be Lúcio and a very large woman with short pink hair.

"Well well well. If it aint two of my favorite spunks. This will be a fun match" Lúcio said before pointing at the woman next to him "Meet my brawny teammate Aleksandra Zaryanova".

Aleksandra smirked "I hope you will not take it personaly when we bust your heads".

"Do you doupt our skills? That would be unwise" Genji said as he took out his blade.

Fareeha readied her rocket launcher "Justice can't be stopped so easy".

Lúcio and Aleksandra looked at eachother and nodded. They all got ready as the arena changed in to a replica of a city and Port spoke "3. 2. 1. Begin!".

Lúcio held up his strange looking weapon and fired a green sound wave. Genji jumped to avoid it, while Fareeha blocked it. But Lúcio used his energy powerd roller skates to jump in to the air next to Genji.

"Hip hop and away you go!" Lúcio said as he used his weapon to blast Genji away to another part of the arena.

Aleksandra smirked as she took her weapon and ran towards the area where Genji landed. Fareeha was about to stop her until Lúcio showed up infront of her with a smile on his face as he did some dance moves.

"Not so fast my grumpy gal. Time for us to shake our stuff to the dance floor" He said.

Fareeha aimed at him "I warn you. This is not a music consert".

"Everything is a concert girl. Just need to know how to move to the rhythms. Let me show ya!" Lúcio said as he took off in insane speed and began to move in circles around Fareeha who struggled to keep up.

Meanwhile Genji had landed after his sudden flight and saw Aleksandra standing on one of the fake buldings roof "Ok comrade. Let's have some fun".

Aleksandra jumps down. Forcing Genji to roll out to the way. Aleksandra uses weapon and swings it at Genji, but Genji blocks the attacks although the pink haired woman kicks him away. She then attacks Genji's head, but he blocks it and swings his blade. Aleksandra counters and headbutts Genji, making him back away. She then tries to hit Genji but he dodges it. Both fighters charge at each other. Aleksandra tries to hit Genji with her weapon but he blocks it and strikes at her multiple times, only for his attacks to be blocked. Genji spins around knocking the weapon away with an air kick. Aleksandra looks at her fallen weapon, but instead of picking it up, she growls and punches her fists together and walks towards Genji as she tries to punch him many times but Genji dodges them as he strikes Aleksandra and kicks her down.

The pin haired girl growls and punches the ground to get up and walks towards her wepon to pick it up. As she picks up the weapon, Genji punches her and starts to run up the walls, Aleksandra tries to shoot at him with a powerful beam from her weapon. Genji runs as fast as he can to avoid a direct hit. But a blast makes him fall to the ground, dropping his sword as he did.

Genji got up only to see Aleksandra put her weapon on her back and cracked her knuckles. Genji got in to a fighting stance. They enter hand-to-hand combat Genji blocks Aleksandra's punch and starting to punch her multiple times in the chest and delivers a strong punch to her jaw. But she blocked Genji's last punch and punched him in the the face and then into the crotch. Genji reals back from the pain and does his best to block the incoming punch. But Aleksandra punches him and rolls over his back back and kicks him in to the ground. Aleksandra then stands and walks towards fallen Genji he tries to pick up his sword but the girl just grabs his leg and smashes him down but Genji kicks her in the face, gets up and walks towards her as he kicks and knees her but Aleksandra punches Genji as she does a power punch, knocking him away.

Genji grunts as he takes out his dragon blade. But just as he does that. Aleksandra takes her cannon out and shoots the devestating beam. Genji blocked it with his blade, but the force was enough to send him clean through a wall, making him groan in pain.

Back with Fareeha and Lúcio. Fareeha was still having a hard time hitting him as he was speeding all over the place, making him impossible to pin down. Fareeha growled and used her semblance, hoping to off balance him. But He quickly hit her with a soundwave, making her shout as her focus was broken.

"I've seen your tricks before girl. I bet they work of concentration. But unless you are pro musician like me, concentrating while having loud noises blare in your ears is not easy" Lúcio said as he kept hitting Fareeha with sound waves.

Fareeha shot in random directions, but not a single shot hit their target. Lúcio hit her with another sound wave. With Fareeha dazed, Lúcio speeds towards her, using an combat glow on his hand, he punched her hard in the face. The punch staggered Fareeha and Lúcio began to speed blitz her several times, until he slides and knocks her of her feet, making her fall on her back.

Fareeha hits the ground with her fist in frustration as she tries to get up. But a blast in the back send her back down. Lúcio keeps his blasting her, until Fareeha shot at him. He dodged the rocket, but Fareeha managed to grabb his shirt and tossed him away. Using his roller skates to grind over a ledge, Lúcio shot a lose part of the wall, before using his weapon to blast the rubble at Fareeha. She blocked it with her arms, but the hail of rubble was enough to force her back and Lúcio speeds at her and punches her hard enough to send her spinning around and fell down, using her hands to stop her face from hitting the ground.

"Do us both a favor and stay down Fareeha. I am to true master rapper here" Lúcio said.

Back with Genji, he was pinned against a wall by Aleksandra. This was not looking good, he could not compete with her raw strength. He looked at the audience and saw Blake looking at him with worried eyes. No! He can't lose infront of her, he would never live it down. Thinking fast he saw Fareeha could not keep up with Lúcio's speed...

That's it! If they were gonna win this. They needed to have Lúcio and Aleksandra fight the battle on their terms. With a plan in mind, Genji wrapped his legs around Aleksandra's arm and threw her into the ground, head first. He then ran back to Fareeha, throwing some shurikens at Lúcio, to force him away from her.

Genji landed next to Fareeha "Fareeha, you ok?".

"Not down yet. I trust you have a plan to deal with these guys?" Fareeha asked.

"I do. We need to switch. Make them fight the battle on our terms" Genji said.

Fareeha smirked "I like it. The pink head is mine!".

With that they switched and Genji went after Lúcio and Fareeha clashed with Aleksandra.

The two girls shot at each other. The explosions from Fareeha's rockets made Aleksandra stagger. Fareeha had ran out of rockets thanks to wasting so much trying to hit Lúcio so she dropped it and charged at Aleksandra, forcing her cannon out of her hands. Aleksandra pushed Fareeha back and they both entered a simple boxing stance. This would be settled in hand to hand.

Aleksandra's punch met with Fareeha's arms and she skidded back slightly, Fareeha was stunned by the sheer force of his opponent's punch but this was no time to hesitate, Fareeha moved her head to the side as Aleksandra tried to punch her. Fareeha then responded by punching her opponent in leg, face and chest before knocking Aleksandra into the air slightly with the Flying Knee attack with Aleksandra then falling back onto the ground.

Aleksandra gets up and tries to punch Fareeha, who dodges the first punch but is smacked in the shoulder by a another knocking her off-balance before being met with a punch to the side of her cheek, as she turned round to face Aleksandra she was hit in the face by another punch and knocked to the ground skidding over the it.

Fareeha rolls sideways when her opponent was trying to stomp on her with one foot but Fareeha was too fast for that and punched Aleksandra in the knee making her buckle and Fareeha begins to stand up and tries to punch her, but Aleksandra was too fast for her and punched Fareeha in the gut twice with Fareeha coughing up a bit of saliva that appears on her lip. Aleksandra smirkes at the sight of it but Fareeha casually wipes it off of her lip. Fareeha then tackles Aleksandra and the two struggle for a period of time with Aleksandra knocking Fareeha to the ground, Fareeha tries to raise her head but Aleksandra begins headbutting her, with Fareeha's head knocking against the ground while Aleksandra continues headbutting her while she slams her fist into Fareeha's gut to try and keep her from moving. Fareeha finally managed to force her of.

Fareeha gets back up, still daced from the beating. Aleksandra was not done and lands some blows before unleashing a very powerful punch that sends Fareeha to the floor.

"What a devastating hit! Looks like Fareeha is down and out!" Oobleck said.

Yang got out of her seat "Get up Fareeha! GET UP!".

Aleksandra was about to go help Lúcio until she stopped and looked in shock as Fareeha was slowly getting back up. No way! After a beating like that!?

Even Oobleck was shocked "I don't belive it! Fareeha is still going".

Fareeha took several breaths before she punched the ground hard. The her golden aura surrounded her as she used her semblance in full force. She stands back up and glared at Aleksandra.

"I am not done with you yet!" Fareeha shouted before charing back in.

Aleksandra tries throwing another punch but Fareeha easily avoiding it. Fareeha's intense speed starts overwhelming her opponent. When Aleksandra tries throwing a punch forward, Fareeha dodges it and punches Aleksandra in the chest so hard it sneds her back. The pink haired woman starts limping backwards in pain, but Fareeha doesn't let her walk it off as she delivers a brutal beatdown to the her opponent, her punches being so fast that they apeered as a blur. Fareeha ends the beatdown with a fully charged uppercut, which sends Aleksandra flying until she lands on her back, knocked out.

Back with Genji who was still fighting Lúcio. Genji tossed several shurikens which were flying all over the area, giving Lúcio next to no room to counter attack. He speeds left and right until he uses his soundwave to clear the area of the dangerous projectiles. But Genji had a trick up his sleeve.

"I can make loud noices too!" Genji said as he took a deep breath and let out a massive dragon roar, which made Lúcio lose his balance. Genji threw two more shurikens, which hit Lúcio's roller skates.

"Oh no!" Lúcio shouted as he crashed, rolling across the ground as Genji appeared in front of him and kicked him in the jaw, sending him in to the air.

Genji jumped after him, wrapped his arms around him then he began spinning so fast they looked like a small tornado and then Genji tossed Lúcio head first into the ground. Genji landed like the ninja he was, while Lúcio was out as a light.

"Amazing! After a spectacular comeback, Genji and Fareeha wins!" Port called out.

Hana, Lena and Team RWBY jumped out of their seats, cheering for their friends victory. Blake smiled, happy to see her boyfriend win the match. Yang promised to make out with Fareeha after she and Weiss are done with their match.

When Genji and Fareeha left the arena. Weiss and Yang entered, but not before Yang and Fareeha shared a good luck kiss. Genji and Fareeha reached the others, and Blake hurried to hug Genji.

"I knew you could do it Genji!" Sha said happily.

Genji smiled "Like I was gonna lose with you watching me. I could never live with that shame".

"Let's see if Weiss and Yang can do the same" Fareeha said as she sat down. The others sat down too and got ready to watch the match berwenYang and Weiss vs a girl named Neon and Lúcio's cousin, Flynt.

Flynt opens up the fight with a massive blast from his trumpet, aiming to push Weiss and Yang back with its soundwaves. Weiss anchors herself in place with a glyph, and Yang throws two punches, attempting to fire Ember Celica, before being hit into the urban biome by Neon. With the Team RWBY pair split up, Flynt ceases his trumpeting, and Weiss stands up to face him.

Flynt begins blowing into his trumpet again, and Weiss uses black glyphs to push against the soundwaves, slowly making her way toward her opponent. Seeing this, Flynt quickly stops trumpeting and watches as the sudden lack of resistance sends Weiss speeding toward him. As she nears him, he turns and kicks her in the back, sending her crashing through a large orange Dust crystal cluster and skidding across the ground in the lava biome.

Meanwhile, Yang's bullets collide with a short wall in the urban biome, followed by Neon skating around the corner of a ruined building. Yang chases after, continuing to fire at her elusive opponent, who grinds across a rail while making a rude face. Neon then hops off the rail, does a handspring off a roof onto another roof, and leaps over another barrage of bullets while chanting "Never miss a beat." After dodging a few bullets, she lands on the edge of a fallen support beam and grinds across it, before skating down another structure. Neon quickly zigzags her way to Yang and begins repeatedly speeding past her opponent, hitting her with her nunchuck each time.

When the assault comes to an end, Yang reloads Ember Celica and turns to face Neon, who bends her nunchuck, activating a light blue glow. Neon charges forward, skates along a vertical wall, and hops off it toward Yang, who gets ready to punch. However, Neon leans sideways, ducking under the punch and taking a swipe at Yang's right leg with her nunchuck. Yang looks down to see her right leg covered in a thick chunk of ice. Neon once again taunts her, and Yang stomps her foot down, shattering the ice. When she looks up again, Neon has disappeared. Surprised, Yang turns around to see Neon heading toward her and gearing up for another attack. Yang instinctively puts her left arm up to block the nunchuck, leading to her arm being covered in ice.

Neon skates past Yang, grinds across a rail, and performs some maneuvers through a pair of arches, stopping once she is far enough away to have a running start. She then charges toward Yang, the expression on her face growing wilder as she accelerates. Once she has gained substantial speed, she leaps, places her feet on Yang's stomach, and kicks off, sending Yang flying backward against a wall, hard enough for the cement to crack. She taunts her opponent yet again, and Yang punches the wall behind her, shattering it and the ice on her arm.

In the lava biome, Weiss summons four vertical glyphs around her and spins around, repeatedly passing Myrtenaster through the glyphs. She then points Myrtenaster at Flynt, and each glyph produces and launches a large, pointed chunk of ice toward him. After noticing some bubbling magma on the ground, Flynt drops to his knees in front of it and blasts his trumpet just as a pillar of lava spews up from the ground. The soundwaves from his trumpet direct the lava toward the ice projectiles, melting them before they can reach him. He then insults Weiss, causing her to take things up a notch.

Weiss spins Myrtenaster's revolver and directs a funnel of wind toward Flynt, who fights back with another blast of his trumpet. While the soundwaves and wind remain at a stalemate, Weiss creates a loose ring of nine vertical glyphs around herself and Flynt, then uses the one behind her to launch herself to another glyph. She begins hopping from glyph to glyph. Each glyph she visits forms an ice projectile and then launches it at Flynt, who is unable to keep up with the attacks coming from all sides. Flynt activates his Semblance, forming three clones of himself. The four of them combine the soundwaves from their trumpets to catch Weiss and throw her across the biome. After checking the scoreboard, Flynt absorbs his clones and begins walking toward Weiss.

In the center of the arena, Neon uses a broken bridge from the urban biome as a ramp while fleeing Yang, who has become red-eyed with anger. Nearby, Flynt steps on Myrtenaster to keep it from a collapsed Weiss, but he is soon distracted by a frustrated shout from Yang. He glances at Weiss, then turns his back to her, activates his Semblance, and gears up to attack Yang. Before he can pull off his sneak attack, Weiss tackles him onto bubbling magma, which soon erupts into a pillar of lava. The lava takes Weiss' Aura down to 0% and Flynt's to 16%.

Now even angrier than before, Yang fires upon Flynt and Neon, who dodge her bullets. Flynt and Neon team up, with Flynt blasting his trumpet toward Yang while Neon engages in close combat. Yang keeps herself from being blown away by shooting behind her and dodges a series of attacks from Neon. Neon dodges Yang's first three punches and causes Yang to abort a fourth punch at the last second. Yang and Neon circle around each other until Yang leaps into the air, escaping Flynt's soundwaves. She fires at her opponents, her shots destroying the floor and sending debris flying.

Flynt uses his soundwaves to boost Neon and help her dodge the flaming bullets, until one of Yang's shots hits the floor near him and causes him to stagger and accidentally send Neon off course. Neon barely manages to dodge two more blasts. The second blast causes a piece of the floor in front of her to slant upwards, forming a ramp that sends her flying into the geyser biome. Yang finally comes back to the ground, charges forward, and fires a series of shots behind her to send herself rocketing into the air toward Flynt, who once again activates his Semblance. Flynt attempts to push Yang away with a combined trumpet blast, but Yang fires behind her to propel herself toward him. Once she gets in close, she claps her hands onto the opening of Flynt's trumpet, bending it shut. With nowhere to go, the soundwaves blast Flynt and lower his Aura enough to take him out of the match.

With Flynt taken down, Yang turns her attention back to Neon, who chants "Never miss a beat" while narrowly avoiding geysers. Neon hits uneven ground and begins to panic as she loses her balance. Then, one of her skates hits a rock, tripping her up and sending her tumbling onto a geyser, which launches her into the air. Yang takes this opportunity to fire a bullet at Neon, who screams and is defeated in a flash of fireworks.

Yang continues to look enraged until she blinks her eyes back to purple and realizes something "Weiss!" She runs back into the fire section and kneels next to her ash-covered teammate "Weiss! Are you okay?".

Weiss gets up and coughs some smoke before weakly responding "I may not be singing for a while".

Yang looks both worried and relieved until she breaks out into a joking smile "You know, I'm not sure that was proper form".

"Oh, ha ha" Weiss said and suffers another coughing fit.

"WHAT!? We lost? We lost? Team FNKI lost?" Neon said "That was... that was..." The color returns to the suddenly-overjoyed redhead as her eyes turn into rainbow sparkles for a moment "Amazing! Oh my gosh, you guys were super crazy awesome! We should definitely party together sometime, right Flynt?".

"That was a gutsy move, Schnee" Flynt said, he pauses for a moment "I dig it".

Yang and Weiss smile at the good losers and see the rest of their team coming to the injured heiress's side.

"Good job, you two!" Blake said

"Yeah!" Ruby added.

Genji and his team smiled. Looks like all of them are going to the finals.

* * *

After the matches, Zenyatta was meditating on a rock outside the school until he noticed someone walking up to him "Penny? What can I do for you?".

Penny stopped to think for a moment until she knew what to say "Master Zenyatta. You have done alot for me, helping me lern how to use my swords and helping me with Bastion. You are like my uncle".

"I am happy to hear that Penny. Now what do you need?" Zenyatta asked in a nice tone.

"I want to stay at Beacon" Penny said.

Zenyatta was a little surprised "May I ask why?".

"I have made so many friends here. Don't get me wrong, I love you and Bastion. But Ruby and all her frinds has really helped me feel normal. I don't want to leave them" Penny explained.

Zenyatta thought about Penny's words for a bit, remembering how much Genji lerned from entering Beacon. He put a hand on Penny's shoulder, makig said girl look at him "When the Vital Festival is over. I will personally speak with Ironwood and make sure you can stay here. If it really makes you happy then that's all I care about".

Penny smiled widely and hugged him "Thank you! Thank you so much!".

Zenyatta gently hugged her back, he was more than willing to argue with Ironwood for a bit if it ment that Penny could be happy with her friends. Just like Genji is now.

* * *

Later on that evening in a certain Beacon dorm room, Cinder is sitting on her bed looking through files on her Scroll with Satya laying behind her. Emerald is lying on the floor also playing with her own device, and Mercury is doing push-ups beside her.

Cinder eyes widening in surprise, followed by a smile "Oh".

Emerald looks over at her "What?".

Cinder access a document regarding the blueprints of P.E.N.N.Y. "Oh nothing. We're just going to be making a slight, hmm... alternation in the plan".

Satay puts an arm around Cinder's shoulder and leans her head on her "And that means"

Cinder leans in to the touch while continuing to look at the familiar image of a robotic redhead "It means that this will be even easier than we thought".

Satya looked at the screen "So you know the next match?".

Cinder kissed her cheek "And you will get a front row seat".

Satay smiled at that. Being Cinder's girlfriend was not easy. But it was damn rewarding. Satay would do anything for her. No matter what needed to be destroyed...

And no matter who needed to get hurt.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Beginning of the end.**

 _The story of someone's life. There are always fascinating stories of an individual's lives. What makes them so interesting is that no story, no life, is truly the same. Yes some people's lives are rather simular, but there is always a diffrence that makes the person's story unique, meaning that listening to an old man or woman's life story should never be considered boring._

 _But despite all the different stories and different life styles of an individual person, there is one fact about life stories that every single person, living or dead, shares with everyone else._

 _And that is the fact that everyone has a story. Everyone has a life to talk about._

 _And while we offten hear the tales of the heroes... there are also tales of the villains._

* * *

 ** _"I want to be strong"._**

"A beautiful ring... for a beautiful woman" A salesman said.

"I'm sorry?" A woman asked

 ** _"I want to be feared"._**

The Salesman was suddenly surprised "What!? Impossible! What did...!?".

"She went that way!" a man said

 ** _"I want to be powerful"._**

"Someone, call the police!" The woman shouted

"How'd she do that!?" The salesman asked.

"How did you do that?" Cinder asked. The person she is talking to in the abandoned alleyway, cornered against a wall, is revealed to be Emerald. Emerald has a ponytail instead of her usual locks and is wearing a different outfit, missing her usual white top and arm accessories. Some of the clothes' colors – gloves, pants, even her guns – are switched for different hues. She glares at this stranger while glancing around, backing away slowly and not answering. Without warning, she attempts to get her revolvers from their holsters "Don't" Emerald grimaces before Cinder continues "Unless, of course, you want them to hear you".

Emerald letts go of the grips "What do you want?"

Cinder stepps forward slowly, glass anklet shifting with her footsteps "I've already told you. And I don't like repeating myself".

"I didn't do anything! Just leave me alone!" Emerald demanded.

"I know my fair share of liars and thieves. Stealing is an art of patience, coordination, and in a pinch, sleight of hand. But you didn't steal the ring in your pocket" Cinder began as Emerald looks shocked and checks the pocket where her prize is as Cinder crosses her arms while continuing "You took it right before the jeweller's eyes. And he smiled".

Emerald's surprise turns to suspicion once more "Who are you?".

Cinder keeps on smiling.

* * *

"You will question everything you know" Cinder said.

Emerald had a scared tone "This is impossible".

"I wish to take on an apprentice" Cinder said.

"He lives in the mountains with his son" A man said.

"Follow me, and you'll never be hungry again" Cinder said.

"Thank you..." Emerald said softly.

Later we a panting, bruised and bloodied face of another familiar youth, Mercury. He is missing his armor and sash, and his knees are bandaged and stained with blood. There is light from a burning house dancing to his back as he stands before a confident Cinder and wary Emerald.

"What are you looking at!?" He demanded in a angry tone.

"I'm looking for Marcus Black" Cinder said.

Mercury spits blood on the ground as he gestures back at the burning house and the white-haired man lying face down behind him There you go".

Emerald got up from her stance "That's... the assassin?".

Cinder calmly looks up at Mercury "And you're his son" Mercury doesn't acknowledge this, merely wiping his lips of blood, but she grins now "We saw your fight from the treeline. He's taught you well".

Mercury's expression did not change "Guess so".

"What's your name?" Cinder asked.

Mercury looks at her for a moment before he tells her "Mercury".

Cinder nodds in approval "Mercury... Tell me, are you anything like your father?".

* * *

Later they were talking about their mission that Cinder wanted them on.

"So what's in it for me?" Mercury asked.

"We don't need him! Everything was going fine!" Emerald said before receiving a hard slap and she cries out in pain.

"Do not mistake your place" Cinder warned.

"My dad always said... if you need to know a city, ask the rats" Mercury said and that led them to Roman Torchwick.

But there was one more on Cinder's list.

* * *

Running could be heard and then two feet could be seen along with heavy breathing. A girl was running for her life while holding one of her arms in pain. She ran into a tighter path as those who where chasing her were closing in. She was being chased by soldiers.

"Stop now! Or we will open fire!" A soldier shouted.

The girl growled to herself before rasing her arm, which was covered in metal and blasted a blue beam from the palm, casuing rubble to fall. While the Girl hurried to avoid it, the ruble did stop the soliders from coming after her.

The girl ran for a bit longer unil she stopped, holding her metal covered arm in pain "Dammit!".

"There she is!" A soldier shouted. The girl gasped as she was now cornered by the soldiers "You should have surrendered. This is the end of the line for you. Terrorist!".

The soldiers aimed their weapons at her and fired. The girl quickly used her arm to create a shield. It stopped the bullets but pain shot through her arm as she slid down to the ground, clutching her arm. A soldier walked up and aimed his gun at her head. The girl closed her eyes, waiting for her death... but it never came.

Instead all she heard was the sound of the soldiers getting beaten down and screaming in pain from broken bones and mortal wounds. The girl slowly opened her eyes and saw Cinder looking down at her.

"Hello there" Cinder said in a calm tone.

The girl said nothing, she just looked at all the dead soldiers before back at Cinder who still had a smile on her face.

"I know what you did. You blew up that powerplant, didn't you?" Cinder asked, but the girl remains silent "I don't blame you. That place was sucking the life out of this whole area" She then looked at the girl's arm "That is an impressive weapon you got. Tell me, did you steal it? Or did you make it yourself?... Or maybe a little of both, you made it out of stolen Atlas tech, didn't you?".

The girl finally spoke "What do you care?".

Cinder knelt down infront of her and looked at her arm a little closer "Hmmm... I say this thing is not perfect yet. I saw that it caused you alot of pain everytime you used it. At this rate it will rip your arm apart. Now why would you keep using something like that?".

"I have no choice. I don't got the money or the tools to fix it" The girl answered.

Cinder smiled again "Well, I can offer you both. First I need your name".

The girl was silent for a moment "My name is Satya Vaswani".

Cinder smirked and offered her a hand "Well then Satya. Here is your choice. You can stay here and bleed out. Or you can come with me and help me in my cause. Don't worrry, I will take real good care of you".

Satya looked Cinder in the eyes, feeling mesmerized by them... she accepted the hand.

Cinder pulled Satay to her feet and her smirk grew "Good girl. Welcome to the winning side".

Satya gulped. She was not sure what she had gotten herself in to. But there was no turning back now.

* * *

After having assembled her team. Cinder and the others went to meet with another person who could help them in their plans. But he would not be as easy to convince, given how he utterly hated humans.

"So, let me get this straight..." Cinder is standing respectfully in the center of a tent, Satya, Emerald and Mercury are sitting on their knees behind her. Two members of the White Fang armed with a rifle and sword are to one side, and the Lieutenant leaning up against the other, as a man steps into view before a map of Remnant. It was Adam Taurus "You could've gone to anyone for help. You could've made a deal with a gang leader, paid off some Huntsmen that have strayed from their... righteous path... but instead, you choose to seek an audience with me".

Cinder nods "You're the one we need. Your skill, your ability to lead those beneath you. You're an exceptionally valuable man, Adam. And we've put a lot of thought into-".

Adam interrupts her, stepping forward with his finger raised "Then you're clearly not thinking straight! If you truly understood me, you would know coming here was a mistake. The White Fang is not an organization for hire. We're a force of revolution!".

He makes a fist with his last word, and Emerald shares a look with Mercury, eyebrows raised.

Cinder was unintimidated "I believe our plan will be beneficial for all parties involved. I have... an associate in Vale. He and I are working on a revolution of our own. But we can't do it without your forces. We need-".

Adam forcibly interrupts her again "What you need... is to leave" He hoists up his weapon "You're asking my men to die for your cause - a human cause" He puts a hand to the hilt of his sword "That is not an idea I am willing to entertain".

Cinder scowls in obvious displeasure, but makes herself bow to the White Fang leader "Very well".

The four humans leave the tent and go off into the nearby woods, with Adam stepping out to look at them from behind his mask.

"That could have gone better. But also alot worse" Satya said.

"Don't worry dear. He will change his mind. I'll make sure of it" Cinder said with a deadly glimpt in her eyes.

* * *

Eelswhear in a forest. From the trees comes a lone white horse trotting along slowly, a green-cloaked rider with golden armor and her hood up on its back. The animal comes forward as the sharp sound is heard once more, and the two stop when they come across the scene of a young green-haired girl curled up and crying next to a felled bicycle.

Despite the fact that another camera angle shows only a fully-grown Emerald standing there, the rider dismounts from her steed and slowly approaches the child, who looks up as the mysterious stranger kneels down to her level and smirks. The girl flinches in fright when the woman reaches into her clothes and pulls out an apple, not realizing she's only offering it to empty air.

Emerald stands only a few feet away from the oblivious heroine, scrunching her face up in determination and readying to attack by grabbing her weapons and sliding a foot back. The kicked-up dust manages to be seen behind the girl even when the one who kicked it doesn't, and the woman gasps as the image of the child happily reaching for the apple suddenly disappears.

Dropping the fruit and leaping back quickly as the horse turns to run away, Amber ditches the cloak and pulls out her weapon, expanding the double crystal-headed staff to full length. She sees Emerald running towards her, guns blazing green shots, each of which are deflected against the Maiden's hand. Amber twirls the spear around her body, kicking up the winds and blasting it towards her opponent, forcing Emerald to slide back.

Just as she does this, Mercury comes up from the side and jumps over the fence, landing on her staff as she forces him and a returning Emerald back with another gale. Mercury simply leaps on a post and launches himself at her, forcing Amber to unleash a stream of fire from the red crystal on him, but her attacker merely curls up and lets his legs take the brunt of the damage, flames burning away the orange pants as the complex machinery and lit-up metal making up the robotic prosthetics underneath is revealed.

With his artificial limbs, he continues to come forward through the fire and kick Amber on her back, only for Emerald to land on her from above, cracking the very ground underneath. She and Mercury jump back and get ready to fight again when Amber gets up, head bowed until she looks up with orange energy pouring from her eyes. The winds erupt from the Maiden, swirling around and making her enemies cover their faces from the force, when she lifts off the ground and spreads her arms to the sky, lightning now rumbling in the clouds for her to aim at the two, who barely get out of the way in time.

Calling upon more of the storm, Mercury and Emerald continue to dodge each bolt as Cinder steps into view a ways back from the fight. The two ambushers fire on Amber, but the invisible shield now covers her whole body, taking each shot as she reaches to her side and clenches a fist, making the leaves rise into the air and come to her. With a raised arm, the leaves turn from green to frozen ice, and she rains the newly-sharpened projectiles down on her foes, who are unable to avoid the attack.

Amber continues this assault until she senses Cinder running towards her from behind, face set in determination, and summons a fireball to launch at her third adversary, who manages to leap over the attack. Cinder slides across the ground, kicking up dirt. Cinder faces her palm to the dirt, the yellow fabric on her sleeve glowing, and coalesces the dirt into several glass shards, which she aims at the floating Maiden. Amber is knocked back from the damage, face down in the dirt, until she looks up with normal eyes just when the sharp sound is heard again. She first sees the area empty, but Emerald flickers into view for a moment, and Amber slowly realizes what's happening as Mercury also shifts into her frame of vision, with Cinder coming forward in spurts, swords raised.

She attempts to slice Amber with the two blades, only for the Maiden to deflect each hit and kick the assailant away just as Mercury and Emerald come forward in her stead. The two miss their initial attacks and get kicked for their efforts, but Mercury lands a blow on her only for Amber to rush at him, not noticing Cinder connect her swords together into their bow shape and notching three arrows. Amber manages to punch Emerald and kick Mercury away right before turning around and seeing Cinder launch the arrows at the ground around her, which erupt in a high whistling noise and a burning explosion from each projectile. She feels the full force of it all, her Aura disappearing entirely from the damage.

Satya tries to tie Amber up with some lines made out of solid light from her glove. A small upgrade she got when Cinder helped her fix it.

Cinder appears with her partners behind her, slowly approaching their target as Satya holds her in place. But Amber swipes at the three with a gust of wind that blows them all away. Satya tried to hold her but Amber pulled her close and kicked her in the face, focring her to let go. Mercury races back towards her until he's blasted back by a bolt of lightning from the now burning-eyed Maiden. She suddenly turns back and sends a fireball at Emerald, only for it to disappear and the real thief to be revealed on the other side, also getting a blast of flame.

With all three of her opponents down, Amber grabs her staff from the ground and uses it as support to walk over to Satya, wincing and clutching her side all the while. Satya only has time to look up in fear before Amber glowers and raises her weapon to finish the fight... just when a quick whooshing noise ends with a sudden thump right as she gasps in pain.

Eyes wide, Amber collapses forward, an arrow sticking out from her back while Cinder lowers the bow and smiles once more. She drops her weapon and calmly comes forward, taking out a white glove Satya gets up and once again uses her glowe to tie Amber up in blue lines. Amber and Cinder meet eye-to-eye before the villainess lifts up her now gloved hand, the back of it marked with the red symbol of an open eye in a compass shape, broken on one side by five diamond shapes. Cinder reaches down, palm towards Amber when the white suddenly opens a small red portal, out from which a Grimm bug comes out.

Amber's pupils contracted as she beggan in a whisper "Please don't...".

Satya hesitated at this. She did not like this. It felt so wrong. Taking advantage of Amber's kindness, ganf up on her, and now stealing her power... It was a cruel and downright cowardly act. But Cinder had already saved Satya's life, she owend her to much to do anything but to watch.

Satya closed her eyes _'I'm sorry'_.

The creature spits out a web of black, attaching to Amber's face in a familiar pattern. When she looks up, screaming, her one free eye is blazing, a final blast of wind erupting from her as the glow fades into the inky strands, up through the glove, and into Cinder's body. Her own victorious eyes light up with power, a shower of sparks surrounding her and black-and-red circle appearing under their feet. Amber closes her eye...

Then without warning, footsteps are seen racing towards the ritual, and Cinder only has a moment to look up and see Qrow swinging his sword down on them, severing the web and making the 4 leap back. The Huntsman grabs the unconscious Maiden before she hits the ground, and Cinder watches to her hand as the glove burns away into nothingness, leaving only a tattoo of high heels between her exposed shoulder blades.

Cinder looks up with a grin, right eye now brimming with golden energy, as she gets up from her position and raises her arms, embers circling around her. Qrow can only see her shimmering face for a second before the ground under him starts to glow, and he gets himself and Amber out of the way just as it explodes. He looks back and finds that the three are gone, then turns his worried gaze to the marked and comatose face of Amber.

* * *

After the battle Satya talked to Cinder "How do you feel?".

Cinder looked over herself "The Huntsman severed the connection before it was complete. It's... an emptiness. It burns. Like hunger. I like it".

"Ok... just let me know if you feel pain. You know incase there is any side effects that could be dangerous" Satya said.

Cinder looks at her with a smile "Satya. Are you worried about me?".

Satya blushed "You saved my life. Just fair I make sure that you don't lose your own before I can pay you back".

Cinder pushed against Satyas chest, making her back in to a tree "You are so sweet. I'll be sure to think of a way you can repay me" Cinder blew on Satya's ear, making her shake "Something that will be better to discuss... in privet".

Cinder walked away. Satya released a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. Yeah, she got herself in real deep.

* * *

Back in the White Fang camp, Adam and the Lieutenant were talking about Blake who had just left them.

"We'll find her, sir" The Lieutenant said as he holds a hand up to his chest "I swear on my life".

"Forget it. It's time I returned to Mistral and..." Adam's sentence is cut short with the sounds of groans, explosions, and crashing are heard outside the tent flaps. The two come out of the tent, blade and chainsaw raised "What is this!?".

Cinder stood with her swords drawn amid the still-smoking battlefield, with White Fang soldiers laying all around and her subordinates kneeling on the ground with cases in front of them "We could've gone to anyone for help" She discards her weapons and strides towards the two "But we chose you, Adam Taurus" A wall of flames abruptly starts at their feet as she raises her hand "Our plan will be beneficial for both of us. Or one of us" Emerald opens her case to reveal Dust crystals and collector canisters inside, while Mercury shows the neatly-arranged stacks of Lien in his "So, which will it be?".

Adam slowly straightens up while Cinder lowers her arm, clothes going back to their regular colors as she smiles.

* * *

With the White Fang on their side, Cinder was ready to begin the plan. But Satya decided to speak "Umm, Cinder. May I make an suggestion?".

Cinder looked at her "Speak".

"I know another organization. Talking with them will be risky since they despise the faunus, the White Fang more than all. But they have power and a lot of influence in the kingdoms. Not to mention many of their members used to be huntsmen" Satya said.

Cinder leaned forward in clear intrest "Who are they?".

Satya took a deep breath "They are called Talon".

* * *

"And that is what we had in mind. Interested?" Cinder asked. They had found Talon's base, and by some luck, the leader, Doomfist just happened to be there. Doomfist was already easier to talk to. He let Cinder finish before he said anything.

Doomfist had his back turned to them "And you already conviced the White Fang to agree with this?".

"We did. This will benefit you as well. You seek to remind humanity what makes them strong. This will do that" Cinder said.

"You are right. I do wish to make humanity stronger. But there is a hole in your little plan" Doomfist said before turning to Cinder "How is accepting help from Animals going to prove anything?".

"Simple. If a major symbol falls to them and you, it will show how soft humanity has become. Think about it. This will be a perfect time for you to show how powerful humanity can become and maybe even lead to a new war" Cinder said.

Doomfist snorted "You seeme so confident. But I see no reason to take orders from you. Did you come here out of our best intrest? Or maybe you are not as powerful as you think you are" Cinder glared as Doomfist moved his hand "Begon. I am not interested in your childish games".

Cinder's eyes turned deadly "You know. You never asked how I managed to get the White Fang on my side" She creats fire around Doomfist like she did to Adam "I am real sure that I am as powerful as I think I am. And you respect power don't you? There really is no other choice here".

"That so?" Doomfist stomped his foot, causing a small shockwave that put out the fire "All I see is a little girl pretending to be a woman!".

With surprising speed, Doomfist had slammed Cinder in to a wall. Mercury and Emerald were about to do something until Reaper showed up out of black smoke and aimed his 2 shotguns at their heads.

"Don't move, or it will be the last thing you ever do" He warned.

Satya was about to help too until Widowmaker grabbed her around the neck while holding a knife to her throat "Going somewhear?".

Satya struggled to breath. This woman was stronger than she looked. Doomfist kept Cinder pinned by holding her head with her gauntlet. He just needed to close his hand to crush her head. But then he glanced down to see Cinder having built a powerful fire ball around a balck spike that could go right through his chest.

"Not bad" Doomfist admited.

"Still doupt my power? I say this spike goes through your heart before you crush my brain. Still, now the choice is simple. You work withh me, or we both die here. And I am sure nither of us are ready to die yet" Cinder said.

Doomfist looked at her for several seconds before dropping her "I like your style. So I will go along with you. For now at least".

"You sure about this? We will be working with Faunus" Widowmaker pointed out.

"But. You are a faunus. Your teeth-" Satya began until Widowmaker tightens her grip.

"Quarter faunus! I am not a part of their race. I a more human than animal" Widowmaker said with venom in her voice.

"We will only ally with them for as long as we gain something from it. After that, we are putting them down like the dogs they are" Doomfist said, his voice leaving no room for arguments.

Reaper huffed as he put away his shotguns and Widowmaker let go of Satya.

"Thank you Doomfist. Looking forward to working with you" Cinder said as she and her gang walked away.

Doomfist only smirked. Things would be interesting indeed.

* * *

Back in the present, Yang was about to fight Mercury in the first battle of the finals. Her team and friends watched with eager eyes.

The fight begins when both Yang and Mercury land their first blow on each other, with Yang throwing the first punch and Mercury launching his first kick. Mercury then rushes in, and attempts to aim for Yang's foot, but the latter leaps in the air behind him and attempts to land a shot with her Ember Celica.

Yang's subsequent punches are then continuously blocked by Mercury's forearms, until the two continue to exchange another major hit that sends them backwards.

Mercury later dodges a barrage of rounds from Ember Celica while closing the distance, landing a downward axe kick blocked by Yang. He then leaps into the air to evade a low kick and the following blast, before delivering a backwards somersault kick to his opponent.

After she lands on her feet, Yang immediately boosts herself towards Mercury and attempts to launch several charged punches at Mercury, who continues to block with his arms, before the two exchange another kick. Mercury then forces Yang back by striking the back of her knee, before forcing her away with another downward kick.

As Yang punches the ground, Mercury uses the momentum to spin in the air, balance himself on one hand, and land two more kicks to Yang, who continues to block the attacks. A tornado kick with his right leg, followed by pivoting his leg for a second kick, cracks the pavement as Yang is forced to backflip away.

Mercury's next series of kicks forces her on the defensive, until he flies upwards, and strikes her in the chest. He then recovers from his perfect split landing and rushes in, only to suffer three consecutive blows from Yang's fists; the first to repel his right leg, the second an uppercut to his chin, and the third aimed at his torso.

After he falls flat on the ground, he is forced to backflip away from the following salvo until one round nearly sends him off the arena, forcing him to propel himself back up the stage.

The silver-haired fighter then immediately launches a lightning-fast flurry of kicks, first aimed at the legs, only moving upwards to the blonde's sides and arms, blocking a round from Ember Celica before forcing Yang to duck with a kick aimed at her head.

Yang is forced back with another kick, before she dodges his Dust round. Mercury then begins firing in the air, with his adversary closing in. Mercury is still able to block a punch, before responding first with a second axe kick, sending her flying with a rear horse kick, and finally knocking her down by finishing his combo with a tornado kick using his left shin. This leaves her vulnerable to all of his rounds crashing down from above.

Just as he confidently walks away, brushing off his clothes, Yang, fuelled by rage, begins her assault as Mercury mouths inaudible words.

Her first punch sends Mercury back, later dodging his subsequent kicks while landing rapid-fire fisticuffs with a Dempsey Roll technique. Her next two punches knock him down on the ground, securing Yang's victory as she celebrates by raising her fist in the air.

Ruby splaying her arms in excitement "Yeah! You did it, sis!".

Blake was giving a standing ovation as Weiss pumps her fists "Way to go, Yang!".

Lena smirks "Knew she could do it!"

"Hope Mercury will not be angry about his loss" Hana said.

Fareeha smiled, happy about her lover's victory.

But their cheering stopped when Yang suddenly shot Mercury in the leg. Breaking it. The audience gasps in shock, and Mercury reels back from the pain. The looks of surprise, horror, and hatred at Yang. At Mountain Glenn, two Goliaths near a ruined hamburger joint and a pack of Beowolves up in the construction beams of an unfinished building all look towards the Colosseum floating near Beacon.

Mercury was grasping his injured body part, rocking back and forth "My leg, MY LEG!".

"That's what you get, you little- Huh?" Yang stops just as she notices the Atlesian Knight-200 droids and two Soldiers circling the Huntress-in-training and raising their guns to her.

"Yang Xiao Long, stand down!" A soldier ordered.

Yang seemed to be having a clue what's going on "What!? Why!?".

"Mercury!" Emerald rushes over to her partner's side, comforting him.

Mercury was crying hystericall "Why'd she do that!? WHY'D SHE ATTACK ME!?".

Yang receives a disgusted scowl from Emerald, only now looking up at the screens above her to see the footage of what just transpired: Yang circling the crouched-down Mercury until the footage cuts to him just standing there and her suddenly shooting him in the leg. The sound of something breaking rings out, and Mercury screams and falls over in pain.

It takes a moment of staring at the images until Yang finally understands what she did, and her gaze turns up to the wide-eyed, terrified faces of Blake, Weiss, and Ruby. Genji looked shocked by what he just saw, Hana was on the verge of crying, Lena's jaw was haning open and Fareeha had mixed emotions on her face.

Yang looks around at the guns aimed at her and the people cursing her name, still not knowing what just happened or what will come next.

Emerald called out in distress "Please, somebody help him!" Paramedics come over with a stretcher, lowering it to Mercury "Can you do something!?".

There is a rip in the leg of Mercury's pants, and skin and blood are visible through the rip.

The Paramedic exchanges a glance with his coworker "We need to get this boy to a hospital. Grab a blanket".

They get Mercury on the stretcher and rush him off, Emerald following right behind. Yang looks on with a horrified expression, her lilac eyes now almost colorless.

"You don't understand! He attacked me, I swear!" She said in a pleading tone.

The Security Guard lifts his gun higher in response "Stow it! You've already caused enough of a scene!".

Hana wanted to go after Mercury to see if he will be alright. But Genji stopped her, giving her a look that said 'There is nothing you can do'. Hana did not like it, but he was right.

It was safe to say that something that was ment to be a high point in their lives became very dark after this.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	39. Chapter 39

**For any Soul Calibur fans out there. By the time this chapter goes up, In celibration to that Soul Calibur 6 is coming out this year, I have made a Poll where you can vote on a potential future story involing Soul Calibur. So PLAESE give it a vote so I'll know what you want to see in the future.**

 **Now with that out of the way, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Everything changes.**

To say things were tense would be an understatement. After what happened between Yang and Mercury, the whole kingdom were on edge. No one had a clue of why Yang did what she did. Some of the less understanding people openly criticized Yang, believing that what she did was the classic cowards move of kicking someone who was already down. While some blamed Ozpin, thinking he did not teach his students to fight wih honor as he claims.

But for those who actually knows Yang, or the very least have heard of her, they have their own view point. Some think Yang's temper led her to attack out of instinct, some believed she was spooked and attacked in self defence and some believe she was still so high on adrenaline that she saw something that simply was not there. Even after the battle had passed.

Right now, Team GHLF were sitting in their dorm in a tense silence. Genji was in deep thought, Hana had mixed emotions on her face, Lena seemed to still be struggling to understand what they had seen and Fareeha... she was impossible to read.

Hana was using her semblance to listen as Ironwood talked to Team Rwby.

 ** _"I'm sorry, but you've left us with no choice" Ironwood said._**

 ** _"But he attacked me!" Yang said in a angry tone._**

 ** _"Video footage and millions of viewers say otherwise" Ironwood pointed out._**

 ** _"But Yang would never do that!" Weiss argued_**

 ** _"Yeah!" Ruby agreed._**

 ** _"You all seem like good students, and the staff here at Beacon are fully aware that you would never lash out the way you did... under normal circumstances. What I believe and hope this to be is nothing more than the result of stress and adrenaline. When you're out on the battlefield, your judgment can become clouded in an instant. Sometimes you see things that simply aren't there. Even after the fight is past..." Ironwood said._**

 ** _"But I wasn't-" Yang began but Ironwood stops her with a angry and stern voice._**

 ** _"That's ENOUGH! The sad truth is, whether it was an accident or an assault, it doesn't matter. The world saw you attack an innocent student. They've already drawn their own conclusions. And it's my job to inform you that... you are disqualified" Ironwood finished._**

Hana stopped listening and sighed as Genji looked at her "Well?".

"They were disqualified" Hana said without looking at him.

Genji sighed as he stood up and looked out the window. A deathly silence fell over the team.

Finally Lena decided to break the suffocating silence "Hey guys... what do you think of all this?".

Genji sighed "I can't say me and Yang are close, but I know her well enough to know that she would never attack anyone for no reason. She is a good person".

Lena nods "I know. Something must have happened to make her do what she did".

Genji looks at Hana "What about you Hana?".

"I... don't know what I think" Hana admited.

"What does that mean?" Genji demanded.

"I know Yang is not a ruthless person. But we all saw what she did! She attacked Mercury for no reason. He didn't do anything to make her react like that!" Hana said.

"Oh, So you just think Yang attacked him just for the hell of it? That she wanted to hurt him a little more? To rub her victory in his face?" Genji asked, each word sounding more angry than the one before.

"That's not what I said!" Hana snapped.

"You are angry that Yang hurt your boyfriend" Genji said while crossing his arms, when Hana did not answer he continued "Just as I thought. Hana, I think it's time to think real hard about where your loyalties lie".

Hana glared at him before she got up and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut as she did. Genji sighed as he sat down on a shair. Lena looked between Genji and the door Hana just walked out of with a worried look on her face.

"Was that really necessary? Is our situation not bad enough already?" Fareeha demanded.

"Hana has always been naive... I never trusted Mercury in the first place and Hana ignores his bad sides far to much" Genji said.

"I don't like him either. But with everything that's going on, the last thing we need is our team falling apart" Fareeha pointed out "Remember we agreed that you should go to the final round, if you lose it will damage Beacon's honor even more".

"I know, you're right... I promise this will not effect my match. I just worry, things has not been the same since the Festival began" Genji said.

His teammates nodded in agreement. Things had been more tense recently. They heard something outside. They checked to see that Ironwood had left and Ruby, Weiss and Blake were in the hallway.

"This is a mess..." Weiss said

"She doing okay?" Came the voice of Jaune who looked out of his dorm along with his team.

"She's doing the best she can" Blake said.

"I heard Mercury and his team rushed back to Haven to be with his family. So, until they land, no one can really question him about what happened" Ruby added.

"If there's anything we can do, please don't hesitate to ask" Ren offered.

"All right then. If that's the case..." Ruby began as she turns her gaze up "Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha looks to the younger girl as she gets herself seated on on a bed "Hm?".

Ruby holds her clenched hands up as she tries to put on a grin "You be sure to win one for Beacon, okay?".

"It's what Yang would want" Weiss said.

Pyrrha turns her head away before coming back with her attempt at a confident look "I'll... do my best".

"I'll be sure to watch tonight in case you're picked!" Ruby said excitedly.

Pyrrha's smile dips down into worry as she looks away. Genji noticed this _'Now what? Is everyone falling down the depression hole today?'_.

"Sorry but, I think I've had enough fighting for one year" Blake said.

Weiss nodded once "Ditto".

Genji finally spoke up "Hey Blake... could you join me for a walk?".

Blake smiled at him "Of course".

The two lovers walk away as Weiss looks at Fareeha "Are you going to speak to Yang?".

Fareeha closed her eyes "I will... when I know what to say to her" She walks away.

Lena sighs "Well, I am going to get some air" She looks at Ruby "See you at the arena Ruby".

Ruby nods with a smile "You better".

With that everyone parted ways.

* * *

With Genji and Blake. They walked to a small hill just outside the school, this was a spot they had been to many times before. It was nice, peaceful and the perfect place to relax for a bit. Especially after a tense ordeal such as this. They sat down, Blake was leaning on Genji as he had his arm around her shoulders.

"You always know how to lift my mood Genji. Taking me to our special place is just what I needed" Blake said with a smile.

"Someone needs to make sure you don't go emo all day- OUCH!" Genji said as Blake elbowed him in the side.

"Hey! I am not emo!... I am just independent" Blake said.

Genji chuckled "If you say so. Never said it was a bad thing".

Blake rolled her eyes "Whatever. At least I am not wearing armor like formal clothing".

"Hey! This armor is a symbol of my people. And I am only wearing it in case I get picked tonight" Genji argued.

Blake giggled "Well, you do look good in it".

Genji smiled "Speaking of looking good... that brings me to the reason I wanted us to go here".

Blake looks at him "Oh? And that is?".

Genji looks inside his amor pockets "I wanted to give you these under better circumstances. But there might not be a better chance than this".

Blake gasped when she saw what Genji took out... Engagement rings!

"Genji..." Blake whispered.

"Yeah they were the best I could afford. Blake. I was not lying when I said that I had never felt like this for anyone before I met you... You are the one I can see my future with... I love you Blake. More than my own life" Genji said before taking a breath "It's still to early for the next step. But I figured these would do for now. If you don't want it then I under-".

Blake stopped him with a kiss "Genji... This is the best gift you have ever given me. Yes, I do want it".

Genji smiled as he put a ring on Blake's finger, while putting the other on his own. Blake pushed him down on the grass and began kissing him. Genji hugged her and returned the kiss.

* * *

With Lena, she was sitting in a tree, trying to relax after everything. But then she noticed Pyrrha run passed the tree... and she was crying. Worried for her friend, Lena blinked in front of her "Pyrrha!".

Pyrrha stopped in her tracks "Oh... hi Lena".

"Pyrrha, what is going on? You're crying" Lena said in concern.

"It's... I don't know!" Pyrrha said, not even bothering come up with an excuse.

Lena's worry grew "Pyrrha, you have been different ever since the two on two rounds. What is going on?".

Pyrrha looks at her "Do you belive in destiny?".

Lena blinked "What do you mean?".

Pyrrha sighed "Like I told Jaune. When I think of destiny, I don't think of a predetermined fate you can't escape. But rather... some sort of final goal, something you work towards your entire life. But... what would you do if something came along that you... never expected? Something that had the potential to stand between you and your destiny?".

Lena let's her words sink in before she spoke up "Pyrrha... I do belive in destiny. When I met Ruby, I felt it was my destiny to be with her" Lena grabs Pyrrha's shoulders, making the red head look at her "Pyrrha, Genji once told me: We make our own destiny, no one can decide what our destiny is for us. We do what we want to do. So whatever is bothering you. Don't let anyone pressure you in to it, do what your heart tells you... that, is destiny".

Pyrrha looks at Lena for several moments before she suddenly hugged her "Thank you Lena... I needed to hear that".

Lena hugged her back "We are friends Pyrrha. And friends always have each other's backs. Not matter what".

They just stood locked in the embrace. It was clear that Pyrrha needed it.

* * *

At the cliffside docking bays down the main alleyway and under the floating Amity Colosseum, Ruby, Lena and Hana walks up to the end of the line waiting to get in the transport up to the arena. Hana had decided to just watch the next fight, hoping to get her mind of things. Both turns her head to see Brawnz Ni and Nolan Porfirio talking outside the line, and beyond that, Sun Wukong walking away, Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang over his shoulder, with a familiar rabbit Faunus snapping photos of him. Hana and Ruby steps out of line and approaches her from behind as she continues taking pictures with her camera until she notices who's behind her.

Velvet ntoiced them and turns around "Lena, Ruby, Hana, how you going?",

Ruby raises a hand in greeting "Hi, Velvet! What're you up to?".

"Yeah, what's up with the camera?" Hana asked.

Velvet rolls her eyes happily "Oh, you know. Just working on my photography. Do you wanna see?" She offers her camera to Ruby and Han, looking extremely delighted. They immediately notices that Velvet didn't even get all of Sun in her picture, cutting out his head and feet.

"That's... better" Ruby said and steps away as she grins in forced approval.

Velvet decides to ask in concern "I'm... sorry about your sister. Is she doing okay?".

Ruby looks away for a moment "Yeah, she's fine, heh. Thanks".

"At least as fine as she's gonna get" Lena added.

Velvet puts the camera away in the box on her back "I think it's just awful what people are saying about her. Yang's such a nice person".

Ruby laughs a little as she rubs the back of her head "Well, I'm glad someone thinks so".

Velvet shaks her head, arms crossed "Most people don't know what it's like on the battlefield. I mean, even experienced fighters can get scared and start seeing things. If it happened to Coco, it can happen to anyone".

Ruby and Hana looked confused, Ruby decided to ask "Coco?".

"Yeah. She swore she saw Yatsu with her in the forest during the fight with Emerald and Mercury, but he never even made it out of the geyser fields. Stress-induced hallucinations, apparently" Velvet explained.

Ruby and Hana shares a look "Yeah..." They turn their head away in thought, only to look back at Velvet after a quick flash startles them.

Velvet lowers the camera from her face, smiling apologetically "Oh! Sorry".

Something was not right about this. Hana had a feeling in her gut that what happened in Yang and Mercury's match was no accident.

* * *

Later in the Colosseum, people are back in the stands cheering and ready for entertainment as Hana descends down the steps to an open seat, having decided to go a separate way than her two friends, claiming she needed some time to herself and also so that Lena and Ruby could spend some time together. Despite everything that's happened, she's smiling widely, looking around at the assembled crowds... until her stupefied eyes see a familiar, glaring face on the other side of the arena.

"Emerald?" Hana said in shock "What is she doing here?".

As if sensing she's being watched, Emerald leans forward to glare at Hana, who suddenly gets up with a worried expression and runs towards the exit tunnel. Checking to see if no one's around, she enters a door labeled with a yellow maintenance sign and finds herself inside of the Colosseum. She walks forward with determination as the announcers' voices are heard, muffled behind the brick walls "All right, it's now time to begin the randomization process for our next fight!".

The sound of the roulette is heard faintly, but what makes Hana stop in her tracks is the sight of another unexpected perosn, stepping out from a nearby tunnel, completely unharmed and definitely not going home.

"Mercury?" Hana said in surprise "What are you doing here? What is going on?".

Mercury did not answer until Port's voice was heard "It looks like our first contender is... Penny Polendina from Atlas... And her opponent will be... Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!".

* * *

With Zenyatta. When he noticed who was fighting who, he got as close to panic as he could get "No! If Pyrrha uses her semblance even once...".

He suddenly dashed in to the air, using his ability to fly and headed towards the arena as fast he could. This was bad. This was very bad!

Not to far away, Bastion was worried too.

* * *

As for Lena and Ruby. They too had headed down a different hallway only for Satya to step out. Lena and Ruby stopped dead in their tracks. What was going on?.

"Satya? What are you doing here?" Lena asked.

Satya aimed her armored glove at them "This is as far as you go. You will not interfere with our plans".

"Plans? What do you mean?" Ruby asked until they heard who was fighting who. Ruby got wide eyes "No!".

"What the hell is going on Satya!?" Lena demanded.

"All that you know, is about to end. And you can't stop it. No one can stop it! And I will not let anyone stop it!" Satya declared.

Ruby glares at her new opponent, reaching back to grab Crescent Rose, only to remember she doesn't have it on her. Lena noticed too, but luckily she had her own weapons with her. She took out her pulse pistols before stepping in front of Ruby in a protective manner.

"Lena?" Ruby asked in worry.

"I lost Emily, someone I loved. I am not going to lose you too. Just stay behind me. I will take care of her!" Lena declared while aiming at Satya.

"Like I keep telling you. You will not do anything!" Satya said as she powered up her glove.

Lena did not back down as she was ready for their outside the arena fight.

* * *

Back with Hana. Said girl blinked several times before she gasped "Mercury! What is going on!?".

Mercury finally answered by walking up to her and grabbed her shoulders "Hana, you need to leave. Get far away from here".

Hana got wide eyes as she realizes the awful truth "No!...YOU!" She knocked Mercury's hands away "You lied to me! **I TRUSTED YOU!** ".

"Hana, listen!" Mercury said but Hana took out her gun and aimed at him.

"Everything that happened... The white fang, Talon, the grimm attack and what Yang did after your match... You were a part of it all! You and your team!" Hana yelled. Mercury's silence was all she needed. She began to shake as tears gathered in he eyes "Did you ever love me?... Or was that just a part of the act!?".

Mercury sighed "You know I love you. But this is bigger than us".

"What, Mercury!? What could be worth all the suffering you have caused!" Hana demanded.

"You would not understand even if I told you. Now you need to leave before everyting goes to hell" Mercury said in a serious tone.

 _'Genji was right about him all along! Damn! How could I not have see it before?! I just let him in to my life and loved him without knowing his true colors. I'm so stupid!'_ Hana thought as she closed her eyes for a moment before glaring at him "I'm not going anywhear..." She powers up her gun "And nither are you!".

Mercury sighed "Always so stubborn" He got in to his fighting stance "Fine, I will force you to leave if I have to".

With that, both were ready to fight.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think and don't forget to vote on the poll.**


	40. Chapter 40

**The night everything changed.**

Down in the arena of Amity Colosseum, Pyrrha is still looking hesitant and distracted while Penny politely salutes her opponent "Sal-u-tations, Pyrrha Nikos! It's an honor to finally meet you!".

The troubled Pyrrha doesn't respond, looking at her hands as she clenches them in attempted determination.

Penny did not notice Pyrrha's reluctance "This is going to be so much fun!".

Penny beams widely in anticipation, but Pyrrha is still looking around as if in a daze, though she manages a small scowl at her opponent, her weapons Miló and Akoúo̱ already in hand.

Oobleck began counting down as General Ironwood calmly sits to observe the fight, Nora and Lie cheer for their teammate while Jaune simply watches anxiously, and Emerald leans forward with a glare "3, 2, 1... BEGIN!

Suddenly, Penny is surrounded by her floating swords, gesturing them around to her command before launching a volley of them at Pyrrha, who runs towards them and leaps though or deflects each aimed blade. The swords fly into the air until they turn around and come back to the fight.

* * *

While all this was going on, Hana was still aiming her gun at Mercury who smirks "Showtime".

Mercury kicks Hana's gun just as she pulls the trigger, making the shot go in to the roof. Hana ducks under Mercury's round house kick and jumps to avoid a sweeping kick. She performs a backflip to gain some distance before she began shooting at her back stabbing boyfriend.

Mercury dodged all the shots and threw another kick. Hana side stepped the kick and tried to aim her gun, but Mercury grabbed her arm twisted it around before kicking Hana in the back, sending her to the floor.

"You always hurt the ones you love" Mercury said.

"I'll show you hurt!" Hana snapped as she aimed her gun and fired.

* * *

Back to the match. Pyrrha, now having returned the shield to her back, twirls the javelin to block each sword swipe of Penny's, dropping her weapon when she needs to somersault away after being hit by a slash, only to magnetically return it to her hand as Penny readies another wave of blades.

"My word! What a tremendous display by Miss Polendina!" Port said.

Fully glowering, Pyrrha rushes forward and jumps on an incoming sword, swinging down on Penny, only to have the assault halted by a collection of blades, though she leaps away from the retaliatory slice as Penny backs away as well. She tries to defend against the multitude of swords with the length of her weapon, but is forced back regardless, prompting Pyrrha to roll the shield from her back onto her arm with her polarity.

Nora was still cheering with her arms wide alongside a fist-pumping Ren and worried Jaune "Whoo, yeah! Goooo Pyrrha!".

Despite the cheers, Pyrrha isn't doing well, looking down to see her Semblance's black energy bend the weapons in her hands unnaturally for a split second. Emerald narrows her gaze further, continuing to concentrate on Pyrrha.

* * *

With Lena and Ruby. Lena was now fighting Satya after finding out what she was doing. Satya fired first at Lena, but she blinked out of the way. Satya fired again and again, only for the same thing to happen. Lena started to fire her Pulse Pistols at her, but Satya was barely fast enough to avoid them. Satya aimed her glove again and started firing, but Lena blinked out of the way, this time, though, she had to wait to Blink again as she was starting to lose energy.

Satya smirked and fired, though like before, Lena blinked out of the way. When she was in view, she returned fire with her Pulse Pistols. Satya held up her metal glove and created a energy shield, blocking the shots.

"Ok that is so not fair!" Lena said rather annoyed.

"Fair is for the weak" Satya said as she shot more enrgy beams. She noticed Ruby taking out her scroll and quickly shot her, destroying the scroll "Not so fast little flower!".

"RUBY!" Lena screamed before going back to the fight.

Satya got ready and waited for Lena to reach her. Lena did, but before Satya could fire her beams, Lena knocked her metal covered arm aside and kicked her. Satya landed on the floor, but immediately started getting shot at by the Pulse Pistols.

Satya blocked all the shots and fired at Lena right after she Blinked trying to another spot. The blast hit Lena in the leg, she hissed in pain, giving Satya the opening she needed to grab her by the neck and slamed her in to a wall. Satya glared before charging up her glove and Lena screamed in pain as blue electricity flew through her body.

"LENA!" Ruby cried out as she saw her girlfriend in pain.

"Die..." Satya said coldly.

Lena's eyes flashed blue and before anyone could react, Lena was kicked Satya in from the side. Satya looked up and saw all the damage she inflicted on Lena, was gone.

"So that is the true power behind your semblance. You can go backward in time, returning your body and health to precisely where they were a few seconds before. But this only effects you and everything around you will remain the same. So you don't control time itself. Only your own time" Satya said.

Lena did not answer only aiming her guns and fired.

* * *

Meanwhile, Genji was still watching the match until he scroll went of, he took it out and answered "Hello?".

"Genji! You need to stop the match!" Came the voice of Zenyatta.

Genji blinked, having never heard his master this stressed before "Master, what is going on?".

"If Pyrrha uses her Semblance Penny will die!" Zenyatta shouts.

Genji got wide eyes as he finally understood. He got out of his seat and took of running to get to the arena.

* * *

Back with Hana and Mercury. Mercury rushes forward preparing to kick just as Hana fires a charged up shot. The two clash and the impact knocks both back.

Hana quickly transforms her pistol into her knife, a minor upgrade she made recently. The two clash with their weapons with neither seeming to have the edge, until Mercury delivers some swift kicks that sends Hana back. He then fires several shots from the guns on his boots at Hana, who leaps over, rolls, and jumps to avoid them. Mercury continues firing it as Hana wall jumps over him, trying to shoot him from behind... only to rechive a kick to her chest that sends her in to a wall.

Hana holds her chest in pain and coughed up some blood. Her aura protected her heart, but it was far to close for comfort. Mercury walked up her. He raised his leg, ready to finish it.

"Mercury don't!" Hana shouts.

Mercury hesitated for a single moment, and that was all Hana needed as she shot him point-blank in the chest, sending him sliding across the floor.

Hana knew that was a dirty move. But he deserved it.

Still holding her throbbing chest, Hana hurried to run away.

* * *

Back to the match. Pyrrha spins wildly as she deflects and dodges each sword, until she gets close enough to Penny to deliver a few slashes with the spear, sending her flying back as Pyrrha bats aside the blades called to their wielder's aid. Penny slides to a stop and makes a new series of motions, the weapons folding up until she's circled by several laser rifles, a few of which open fire on the approaching champion. Pyrrha avoids the blasts and fights off the remaining swords with her xiphos until she slides into position to charge at Penny and knock her back. Pyrrha straightens with a victorious grin that disappears into dizziness, just as she sees Penny rocketing forward, weapons firing behind her like a jetpack so she can leap into the air, then come down as an energized meteor on her opponent.

Rolling back to her feet, Pyrrha doesn't expect a sword to knock her shield off, then another to do the same for her blade. She tries to get the latter back with her magnetism, but has to use the power to send a flying sword back at Penny's side. It disappears behind Penny, only for her to grin and raise her arms as several appear above her, aimed to strike.

With Emerald still squinting down on the arena, the sharp sound of Emerald's Semblance is heard as Penny's eight swords double, then triple, multiplying into an unreal thicket of blades. At the sight of this, Pyrrha unsteadily steps back, both in reality where the eight swords are ready to go forth and in the hallucinated world, where the cloud of weapons thicken to even block the crowds around her.

Genji had reached the arena, now he just needed to get to them before it's to late.

* * *

Back with Lena and Ruby. Both were now at Satya's mercy. She glared down at them and held up her glove which was charging up a kill shot "Nothing personal. But I made a promise to Cinder".

"Cinder!?" Lena and Ruby said at the same time.

But before Satya could shoot. An orb suddenly hit the center of the powered up palm of Satya's energy glove. Blocking the beam.

"WHAT!? NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Satya screamed as her whole armored covered arm exploded.

When the dust cleared, there was a hole the the floor and Satya was gone. The girls looked to see who saved them.

"Zenyatta!?" Lena said in surprise.

"Are you two ok?" Zenyatta asked.

"A few cracked ribbs but other than that I'm fine" Lena said as she stood up "And I overused my smblance".

"Wait! Penny! We need to stop the match!" Ruby shouted as she took of running.

Lena looked down the hole and saw a blood trail. She narrowed her eyes. Satya was still alive. But there was not time to think about that now as she hurried after Ruby.

* * *

Back to the match Genji was running at full speed to stop the fight.

Penny sends all her blades forward, few in reality and hundreds strong in Pyrrha's mind, who is left with no choice but to spread her arms and send out a magnetized shockwave. Each blade is sent reeling back to Penny, who is also unintentionally affected by the Semblance attack.

Time seems to slow as Genji runs toward them while holding his hand out.

 **"STOP IT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Genji screams.

Pyrrha only has a brief moment to understand what's happening before Penny's arms are spread wide as she gasps, the strings attached to her own weapons curling around her left arm and midsection, which are crumpled by the force with the ease of an aluminum can.

There is a moment of darkness, cut by the wire slicing through the electronics in Penny's torso as a shocked Pyrrha looks on, and the entire stadium watching the now unmoving swords drop to the ground. A piece of fabric flutters to the arena floor, only to be pinned by the point of a falling blade, away from the torn halves of Penny Polendina.

Pyrrha stares in abject horror, eyes wide and mouth agape. While the remains of Penny's missing arm spark with electricity from the exposed wiring inside, her big green irises, now looking like camera shutters, slowly expand so her dark, lifeless pupils take up most of her eyes with the sound of a machine shutting down.

"No..." Genji whispers as he slides down to his knees "NO!" He punched the arena floor hard, devastated by his failure.

The crowds are still terrified by the sight, and miles away in Mountain Glenn, Grimm of all kinds turn toward the Colosseum, and begin to charge.

Finally, Ruby turns a corner and emerges from the service tunnel, only to see with her own eyes that she is far too late.

Ruby falls to her knees "Penny..." She begins to cry, the tears fall as she sobs miserably.

Lena showed up next to her and saw what happened "Oh please no..." She hugs Ruby "Ruby... I'm so sorry".

Zenyatta looks at Penny's lifeless body. He then lowers his head in pure sadness.

Hana reaches the scene and gasps in shock "Penny..." She looks down "I'm to late!".

Suddenly all screens changes to an ominous bright red with a black queen chess piece hovering over the scene. Then a voice is heard "This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians, but are, in reality, nothing more than men. Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both".

Hana looks up at the screen "Cinder!".

"They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference" Cinder continued "And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves. As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is... equally undesirable. Our Kingdoms are on the brink of war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark. So I ask you: When the first shots are fired... who do you think you can trust?" Cinder finished.

The sound of a wailing alarm is heard throughout the structure, with humans and Faunus and even a Henchman holding a tub of popcorn looking up in alarm as the Warning Announcer is heard "Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner".

The crowds begin to flee, wild and screaming, through the exit tunnels, while Ironwood enters the announcers' box and grabs the microphone from between Port and Oobleck Ladies and gentlemen, please. There is no need for panic".

With that said, a Giant Nevermore appears atop the arena's domed force field, giving a series of deafening screeches as it claws and pecks at the defense with its beak.

Sun stands up in alarm along with Coco "A Nevermore!?".

Coco lowers her sunglasses "How did it get past the Kingdom's defenses!?".

Ren appears beside them as he states "It wasn't alone".

* * *

Elsewhere, Bastion saw everything. His blue eye turned red. Moments later the bursts out from bunker he was in and lets out a sound that made it sound like he was screaming in fury and charges in to an upcoming battle.

* * *

Fareeha saw it too. She was shocked by what she had both seen and heard and then felt her anger grow as Grimm began to swarm the area. A grimm noticed her and jumped towards her... only for Fareeha to grab it's neck. She looked at it with hate and then crushed it's neck with her hand before tossing it aside.

Fareeha then took out her scroll to call for her equipment. When it arrived, she armed herself and put on her new armor she finished recently thanks to the tools Winter gave her.

Fareeha stepped infront of an incoming Grimm horde. She took a deep breath **"FOR JUSTICE!"**.

She ran with a battle cry. Ready to face the horde head on.

* * *

Ironwood's fleet of ships are being attacked by even more giant Nevermores though to minimal effect, Soldiers scrambling to enter commands inside the bridge around their commanding officer "Dammit! This is Blue Four! Blues Two and Three, fall into defensive position!".

"This is Blue Four! Blues Two and Three, fall into defensive position!" Was the answer

Blue Three is heard over the Scroll "Roger! Blue Three, in position!".

The Atlas Ship Captain contacts the last one "Blue Two, what's your status? Blue Two, come in! Someone answer me, dammit!".

He doesn't know that the bridge of the last ship is wrecked, computers sparking and men down as a pair of high boots walk through the destruction. Dressed in an Atlas uniform and holding both a pink umbrella and dark cane with a feathered hat on top, Neo opens the door of a familiar-looking cell with a devious grin.

"Well... it's about time..." Roman said as he leans out of the shadows and into the light.

Outside the Airships, the furthest craft suddenly turns towards its allies and fires several bright red lasers at the engine of the one closest to it. The aircraft is barely able to send out "We're hit! What's going-" before the flaming ship crashes into another in a series of explosions and sends both of them tumbling toward the waters below.

Roman laughs manically at the controls as Neo watches from the side "Woo-hoohahahaha! Oohh, it is good to be back!".

* * *

Finally, at Beacon's cliffside landing platforms, three Bullheads arrive, the middle one opening its hatch to reveal four members of the White Fang, and their leader.

Adam "Bring them to their knees!".

Another Bullhead opens its door, this time with several creatures of Grimm inside. A growling Ursa jumps from it and lands on Academy grounds. But yet another Bullhead flies over and openes up... then **Junkrat and Roadhog** jumps out and lands on the ground.

Junkrat laughs like a the maniac he is "Ready to cause some anarky Rhody?!".

Roadhog simply held up his weapon, ready for the chaos.

The battle for Vale... had begun.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	41. Chapter 41

**I may Fall.**

Things had never looked this bad. The Vital Festival has triggered a ton of awful events to occur. Penny is dead... and now Grim is invading Vale. At Amity Colosseum, the Nevermore screeches as it continues to weaken the force field that's keeping it from getting in.

As civilians run past her in a panic, Ruby stays kneeling on the ground with her head down, her expression in a mixture of shock and sadness. Lena was trying to snap her out of it.

"Ruby! We need to move, now! RUBY!" Lena shouted desperately.

As the Nevermore circles around the colosseum, Pyrrha struggles to stand as she looks in shock at the torn apart Penny.

Jaune who was in the stands with the remaining members of Team JNPR shouts out for his partner "PYRRHA! Pyrrha, that thing's going to break in! You've gotta move!".

Jaune, Ren, and Nora look up and see the force field flash as the Nevermore rises back up before diving back in. Wasting no time, the leader of Team JNPR jumps from the stands into the arena.

"Jaune!" Nora shouts after him

Jaune runs towards Pyrrha "Pyrrha, please snap out of it!".

Suddenly, the Nevermore completely breaks through the holographic barrier, and the force of it landing on the arena floor knocks back Jaune, Pyrrha, and the pieces of Penny. The Nevermore screeches and lunges towards Pyrrha. Suddenly, the Nevermore is knocked back by a red, twirling blur of roses, with the cause of the blur gripping one of Penny's swords and stabbing into the Nevermore, before jumping back down in front of Pyrrha.

Pyrrha looked up "Ruby?"

With an angered, determined expression on her face, Ruby points Penny's sword toward the Nevermore "Leave her alone!".

The Nevermore roars but then suddenly Genji dashed at it and stabbed it in the eye with his sword. He jumps back and glares through his mask "COME ON! I WILL CUT YOU TO PIECES YOU DIMONIC BASTARD!"

The Nevermore rises up and circles around the arena before lunging back down. Ruby holds Penny's sword defensively, while Genji takes a stand. Suddenly, the Nevermore gets pinned down by a barrage of rocket lockers, and screeches out in pain before going unconscious. The lockers then open up, revealing the weapons of various students. The respective owners of the wepons pulls it out from the lockers. The students are then suddenly shaken when the Nevermore starts to get back up. Ren then leaps up into the air and uses the blades of his weapons to slash at the Nevermore. Arslan uses her rope dart to swing down and grab the towering Yatsuhashi from the ground. Sage also leaps up into the air, and Nora runs up to the Nevermore's head and hit it with Magnhild in its hammer form. When Arslan reaches peak height, she lets go of Yatsuhashi, who is then joined by Sage, as the two broadsword wielders slash down and decapitate the Nevermore, causing it to dissipate into black particles. As Arslan lands back on the ground next to her teammates, Ruby looks over to the teary-eyed Pyrrha.

Pyrrha was kneeling on the ground "Ruby, I... I'm so sorry".

"Me too. But it wasn't your fault" Ruby said.

"She's right" Jaune walks over to Pyrrha with her weapons in his hands "Whoever was on that microphone... they're the ones that did this. And we have to make sure they don't take anyone else".

Pyrrha stands back up and takes her weapons back from Jaune, the two of them exchanging determined expressions. They then look over to Ruby, who smiles at the impressive ensemble of students.

"I know who it is" Everyone looks to see Hana who was still holding her chat walk over to them.

Genji rushed up to her and grabbed her shoulders "Hana! You ok?".

"I'm fine Genji. That woman was Cinder Fall. She is the one behind all this. Roman and The White Fang was her pawns" Hana explained before looking at Genji with teary eyes "You were right about Mercury all along. I'm so sorry Genji. I should have listened to you".

Genji sighs "It's my fault too. I should have listened to my gut feeling and acted sooner. Maybe I could have stopped this".

But then they notice hippogriff-like Grimm land on top of the colosseum. They fly towards the group of students as Ren calls the Grimm species out by their formal name "Griffons".

"Anybody got a plan of attack?" Neptune asked.

"Sun! I need your Scroll!" Ruby said.

Sun uses his tail to flick his Scroll to Ruby, who catches and uses it to summon her locker, which opens up revealing Crescent Rose inside. However, Ruby is stopped when a Griffon lands on her locker, and roars at her before being scared away at the sound of a gunshot.

Port was holding his blunderbuss-axe in hand, with Oobleck holding his weapon in its club form "Students! I think it would be best for you to leave".

"But we did a-" Ruby began but Oobleck stops her.

"Miss Rose! This day will surely go down in Remnant's history. I'd prefer it if my students could live to tell about it" He said.

"Go my students. We will take care of things here. I have nothing but faith in all of you" Zenyatta said.

Ruby nods at the Doctor's words before grabbing Crescent Rose and twirling it into it's scythe form "Let's go!".

As all the students leave, Ruby gets distracted by the flash of Velvet's camera. Velvet stops to look at the photograph she took but is interrupted when her leader calls out to her "Velvet!".

She hurries after them.

With the students clear of the arena, Port and Oobleck stand back-to-back with their weapons in hand as the Griffons circle around them

Port laughs maniacally "One final match, Barty! Place your bets!".

"It's been a honor my friends" Zenyatta said as his orbs began to float around.

* * *

Civilians continue to run and flee in panic as they reach the docking bays of the colosseum. Atlas Soldiers are seen directing civilians to calmly step into the Air Buses. A female student is seen breaking down in tears as another person tries to comfort her. Suddenly, White Fang Bullheads are seen dropping off more Grimm at the docking bay. Two Atlesian Knights escorting General Ironwood effortlessly gun down an Ursa. As they proceed forward, the Knights are suddenly brutally ripped apart by a much larger, armored Beowolf variant. The Beowolf then notices Ironwood as the General starts to run towards it, gradually picking up speed as he nears the charging Beowolf. He screams a loud battle cry as he pulls out his revolver from his coat. Ironwood ducks and slides under the Beowolf's swipe and shoots at it a couple times. The Beowolf then charges at Ironwood again, who fires his revolver a few more times before having to duck under another swipe. The Beowolf attempts to swipe at him again with its left claw, but Ironwood effortlessly stops it with his own right hand. The General then fires at the Beowolf's feet, the explosion causing it to get airborne, and still gripping it's claw, Ironwood proceeds to swing it back down to the ground with his own brute strength. Ironwood then picks up the Beowolf, aims the revolver at its skull, and shoots it, causing black blood to splatter from it. Ironwood then watches the body of the Beowolf dissipate before leaving. The students are then shown exiting the arena entrance and gather together in front of Ironwood.

"What's going on!?" Ruby asked.

"Grimm are crawling all over the city. The White Fang's invaded Beacon, and to make matters worse, some... vagabond has seized one of my ships. Until we regain command, the skies are out of our control. So I'm..." Ironwood is interrupted by a sneak attack from a grimm, which is swiftly dealt with from a bullet to its head "...Going to take it back".

As Ironwood turns for his ship, he is stopped Jaune asked a question "What should we do?".

Ironwood turns and faces the students "You have two choices. Defend your Kingdom and your school... or save yourselves" The students exchange looks with each other "No one will fault you if you leave" Ironwood then proceeds to climb up on the dropship in front of him, as he addresses the crowd "Let's move out!".

As Ironwood leaves, the students look at each other and murmur before a certain monkey Faunus speaks up "I mean... come on!".

"We can take a ship to Beacon!" Jaune said.

Genji looks at Hana and Lena "You two ready for this?".

"Born ready!" Hana said, holding her pistol.

"Lead the way boss" Lena said.

Genji nods and they hurry to get back to Beacon.

But durring their trip, they see Ironwood's ship crash. The students watch in horror as they see dropship fall from the sky. Ruby decides to run to the bay doors of their Air Bus.

"Ruby! What are you doing!?" Sun shouts after her.

Lena was about to follow but Genji grabs her arm "Let go! I need to help her!".

"Lena! Ruby may be younger than us, but she is by far one of the stronges people I have ever met. If she got a plan, I'm trusting her. You need to trust her too!" Genji said before taking a deep breath "Right now. The people of Vale needs us alot more than Ruby do".

Lena looked down, not liking the idea of her lover fightning alone, but Genji was right. Ruby is strong. Much stronger than most people giver her credit for.

Lena looks back at her leader and nods "Alright. Let's save Beacon!".

Genji nods "Thank you, Lena. I need to call Fareeha" He takes out his scroll and dials Fareeha's number, after several tense seconds she picks up "Fareeha! You alright?".

 ** _"I'm fine! Grimm are swarming the area, I am doing my best to keep them away from the school"_ ** Fareeha answered.

"You are fighting a grimm horde alone!? You insane!? Get out of there, we need to regroup!" Genji said.

 _ **"There is no time! If the grimm is not stopped here it-"**_ Suddenly the line goes dead.

"Fareeha? **FAREEHA!** " Genji shouts but gets no answer.

* * *

Fareeha's scroll hits the ground as Genji's voice is heard from the other end, a grimm's foot crushes it. Fareeha herself had been tackled to the ground by a lizard like grimm. the monster tried to bit her face, but Fareeha grabbed it's jaws and broke it with her hands. She grabbed her rocket launcher and shot at five incoming grimm, killing all of them. She get's back up and kicks a beowolf in the chest and hits an ursa in the face with her rocket launcher before grabbing it and tossed it in to the beowolf she kicked before.

More grimm kept coming. Fareeha jumped into the air before unleashed a barrage of missiles at them. She got most of them, but a smaller nevermore flew in and struck Fareeha in the back, making her crash in to the ground.

Fareeha hissed in pain as her armor was damaged to the point it could not fly anymore. She stood up and saw the smaller nevermore fly around. Fareeha took aim and when she was sure she had a clear shot, she fired of a rocket that hit the Nevermore in the eye, making it crash.

Fareeha was breathing hard until she heard the trees shake. She looked and... a crocodile grimm crawled out from the trees. It was not as big as the one Fareeha and her team fought durring the initiation, but big enough to be a threat.

"Alright big boy.. come and get it!" Fareeha said as she got ready to fight.

* * *

All across Beacon Academy, various students battle the many Creatures of Grimm: Jaune is seen slashing at an Ursa, while Neon rollerblades away from a Boarbatusk. Coco opens fire on a Griffon, while Arslan is seen fighting an Ursa Major before it runs off to attack Nora, who fires at it with her grenade launcher. Ren is seen firing his guns at a retreating Beowolf before it drops dead. Genji, Hana and Lena spots something in the distance and runs to fight it.

On a building Cinder, along with Emerald and Mercury watched th chaos. Satya had been sent away for medeical treatment.

"Beautiful" Cinder said with an evil smile.

Emerald looks on with a sorrowful expression on her face "It's almost sad".

"It's horrendous. Focus on the Atlesian Knights" Cinder said.

Mercury smirks as he holds up his scroll "Oh, I'm getting all of it".

"Good. Continue the broadcast until the end" Cinder saidn, then suddenly, a tremor rocks the three of them "And do not miss what happens next".

Cinder walks off as Mercury continues filming with an evil grin on his face, while Emerald's expression only grows more worrisome.

Inside his office, Ozpin watches the battle on three video feeds, one showing some buildings, the middle showing a group of Atlas soldiers struggling a against a Deathstalker on Beacon's main avenue, and the last showing civilians stuck on a rooftop waving for help, while an Ursa slowly crawls up the side of the building. Ozpin then starts to walk away from his desk, grabbing his cane in the process, before proceeding to the elevator. However, he is stopped in his tracks when a sudden tremor shakes the ground.

Back in the city, Torbjörn, Glynda and Qrow continue fighting, before they too are shaken by another tremor. Qrow stabs his sword into the ground to keep himself standing.

Torbjörn looks at Moutain Glenn "No!".

"What is it?" Qrow asked.

"During one of my trips, I came across a monster who gave me nightmares for a week. And now... the monster has awakened" Torbjörn said in slight fear.

Elsewhere, a mountain starts to violently shake and crumble, as various body parts of a monstrous-looking Grimm are revealed, before the mountain completely breaks apart, releasing a titanic Dragon-like Grimm. The Dragon roars and flies over the abandoned Mountain Glenn, heading towards Beacon. As it flies, it exudes a black, tar-like substance which drops to the ground in the city of Vale and spawns various Grimm.

* * *

Ozpin approaches the window of his office, noticing the Dragon getting closer. The massive Grimm excretes more of the black substance, which drops to the ground and spawns more Grimm near the base of the CCT. As the Grimm charge forward, Team SSSN and Team JNPR stands in a lineup as they prepare to battle the incoming enemies, with Jaune and Pyrrha exchanging a smile with each other. Before they could go forward, Pyrrha notices Ozpin standing the entrance of the tower, while Team SSSN runs off to fight off their enemies. Pyrrha then walks towards her headmaster without saying a word to her teammates, much to their confusion.

"Where's she going?" Nora asked.

"I'll go find out. You two stay here and keep fighting" Jaune said.

As he goes to follow Pyrrha Cinder stands on a building, weapons in hand and he eyes are glowing ominously. It was time to take what is her's.

* * *

After that, the battle took a turn for the worst. Genji, Hana and Lena had met up with Junkrat and Roadhog. Safe to say, Lena was not happy to meet the killer of her old lover again.

"You!" Lena said with hate.

"Well if it aint the little blinker. It has been to long gal. Been meaning to pay you back for my leg" Junkrat said.

"No tin can to save you this time" Roadhog said while holding his weapon.

Genji got in to a stance "We are ready for you this time, Roadhog".

Both Junkrat and Roadhog got ready and our heroes did the same. But before the battle could break out, the massive dragon grimm flew over the school.

"Aw dammit! And here I was hoping to have more fun!" Junkrat whined childishly.

"You punks have no idea how lucky you are!" Roadhog said before he and Junkrat began to head for a ship.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY THIS TIME!" Lena screamed until she noticed a bomb on the ground.

"GET DOWN!" Genji shouts just as the bomb exploded.

When the dust cleared everyone were spread out on the ground. Genji coughed as he sat up "Is everyone ok?".

Lena coughed too "I think so...".

But then Genji looked at Hana who was screaming in pain "Hana!" He rushed up to her and when he turned her around... she was bleeding from her eyes "Hana...".

"Genji! Where are you?" Hana asked in fear.

"I am right here Hana" Genji said while grabbing her shoulders.

"Genji... I can't see!" Hana said as she was beggining to panic **"I CAN'T SEE!"**.

"Hana! Calm down!" Genji said but his words had little effect.

"I can't see! I can't see! **I CAN'T SEE!** " Hana cried out in desperation, pain and terror.

Genji had no idea what to do, but then he saw several grimm come running towards them "Lena, take Hana and get her out of here!".

"What about you?" Lena asked.

"I will buy you time" Genji said as he took out his dragon blade.

"What!? But-" Lena began but Genji stopped her.

"GO! I am the leader here and I am ordering you to get Hana to safety. I will be right behind you" Genji said in a stern voice.

Lena looked at him for a moment before she nods and picks up Hana "Be careful Genji" She rushed away with Hana in her arms.

Genji took a deep breath before getting ready to face the grimm horde "Come you demons. **Taste the Dragon's Blade!** ".

* * *

Back with Fareeha, she crashed into the ground. She rolled to the side to avoid the crocodile grimm's jaws. She tried to aim her, but she never got a chance to get a good shot with the grimm continuing to snap it's jaws at her. This would be so much easier if she could fly.

She jumped to the side and shot a rocket in to the grimm's face. It roars as it continues to snap it's jaws. Fareeha avoids the bite... but is then hit by the Grimm's tail. Fareeha was sent rolling across the ground. When she tried to stand up, she screamed in pain as the Crocodile Grimm's jaws clamped down on her midsection.

The grimm lifted Fareeha with it's jaws and began to shake it's head violently and slaming Fareeha in to the ground, over and over and over again. Fareeha could feel he body break and her aura was all but gone.

The grimm threw her in to a rock. Fareeha cries out in pain from the impact. She looks up to see the grimm run at her with it's jaws wide open. Fareeha aims her rocket launcher and shoots the monster right down it's throat. The grimm's head is blown clean of from the inside.

Fareeha was breathing hard as she slowly gets up. Her armor was destroyed again and her aura was gone. She needed to find her team and...

A shot rings through the air.

Fareeha gasped as she felt something warm. She looked down to see that a bullet had gone clean through her back and out through her midsection. She coughed and fell to her knees.

"Long time no see, sweetie" Came a cold voice with a heavy accent.

Fareeha slowly turned her head "Widowmaker!".

It was indeed Widowmaker who looked at her with an evil smile "I missed you too little one. You have grown. To bad your mother is not here to save you this time".

Fareeha aimed her weapon, only to scream and drop it as another bullet went through her shoulder. Widowmaker then shot her in the knee, eliminating her ability to walk.

Widowmaker walked up to her, the smile never leaving her face "What a pitty. I hoped you would be a better prey than this".

Fareeha felt her rage and determination drain, and then being replaced with nothing but fear. She tried to crawl away "No! Please don't! Please!".

Widowmaker chuckled at Fareeha's begging "Don't worry sweetie. You will see your mother again, real soon".

Widowmaker aimed at Fareeha's head, ready to finish her of. But before she could, Bastion came out from nowhere, grabbed Widowmaker by the face and threw her of a nearby cliff.

Bastion picked up the fatally injured Fareeha and rushed away with her. If she don't get to a medic soon, she will die.

* * *

Back with Genji he was fighting of the horde of grimm. He cut them down left and right, but they just kept coming and coming. Worst of all, they were beginning to gang up on him. Every time he cut one down, he was sucker punched from the other side, and when he killed the attacker, yet another one struck him from the side.

Each attack was shredding his armor, exposing more and more of his bloody skin. An Ursa's paw smashed in to his face, sending the young ninja rolling across the ground. Parts of Genji's mask was gone, exposing his mouth and his left eye. He groaned as he looked to see the grimm getting closer... but in that moment, something inside Genji snapped.

 **"RGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!".**

Genji jumped in to the air, still screaming he came down with his blade and cut the ursa clean in half. Flaming red aura surrounded his body as he continued to cut down all the grimm who were still trying to attack him. Grimm blood flew through the air, most of it landing on Genji as he cut down more of the monsters.

When he was done with one group he looked at the others. The grimms looked at him, then one of them actually took a step back.

 **"No! There is no escape!"** Genji said in a deadly tone before letting out another war cry that echoed through the whole area.

His new red aura flared as his dragon blade power increased to a level it had never been at before. Genji's strikes were so fast that it looked like he was using 100 blades at the same time, body pieces of grimm flew everywhere as Genji slaughtered them like the monster animals they where.

After several minuts of this, all grimm where finally dead. Genji was breathing hard as his aura vanished and his blade went back to normal.

"Need to... get back... to... the others" Genji whispered.

But the moment he turned around he let out a loud gasp as something impaled his chest... and Genji found himself looking in to the cold eyes of the Reaper.

"Eye, for an eye. Shimada" Reaper said before pulling the trigger on his new blade.

In that moment a fiery blast shot out of Genji's back... Genji coughed up blood as Reaper walked up to a cliff and tossed Genji of it.

Genji's normal green aura flew out of his body as he fell towards his death "Hana... Blake... I'm sorry...".

With that he closed his eyes and continued to fall.

* * *

Elswhear, Hana's eyes had a bandaid on them and she was on a stretcher. But she suddenly let out a loud gasp and began screaming **"NOOOOOOO!"**.

Blake looked at her in worry "Hana! What's wrong!?".

 **"GENJI! NOOO! GENJI! NOOOOOOOOOO! BIG BROTHEEEEEEEER!"** Hana continued to scream while thrashing around, focring the doctors to hold her down so she don't hurt herself even more **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**.

Blake was in utter shock, she knew fully well what Hana was screaming about. She looked at the ring Genji gave her before everything went to hell.

"Genji... no... you promised me... you made me a promise..." With that Blake began to sob and sank down onto the floor.

She didn't even get the chance to say goodbye.

A great man had fallen this night... a teammate... a leader... a warrior... a brother... and a lover... was gone.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think, can't wait to hear your reactions.**


	42. Chapter 42

**End of the Beginning.**

Chaos raged across the school, at the docks outside of Beacon. Air buses are are picking up the last few civilians and students. Port and Oobleck oversee the evacuation.

"That's it! Everybody on board! This is a mandatory evacuation!" Port told the people.

"A safe zone has been established in Vale! Please, remain calm and listen to Atlas personnel!" Oobleck added.

Lena watched the ambulance that had Hana in it leave. She was worried for her teammate but she could not leave until she was sure everyone would be safe first.

Weiss stares at what is in front of her, in disbelief. As Ruby comes running down the path, Zwei barks to alert Weiss to her leader's presence, and Weiss turns around to greet her "Ruby!".

"Oh, I found you!" Ruby said relived.

"Ruby!" Lena ran up and hugged her "I was worried sick about you!".

"Ruby, where have you-" Weiss began to ask until ruby stopped her.

"Don't worry, I'm fine! What's going on?" Ruby asked. Unsure of what to say, Weiss lowers her gaze sadly "Weiss? What is it?".

Weiss steps aside, giving Ruby a clear view of Blake and Yang lying on the ground. Both girls have bandages wrapped around their wounds, and the latter is unconscious. Behind them sit Nora and Ren, who are too battered and bruised to fight. Blake reaches over and places her hand on Yang's.

"I'm sorry" Blake said with tears in her eyes. Ruby reaches out and opens her mouth to say something, but in her emotional state, she doesn't know what to say and Blake Curls up, closing her eyes "I'm so sorry".

"Yang..." Ruby whispered.

Sun walks over to them "Hey. She's gonna be okay. The soldiers have a ship ready to take you guys to Vale".

"But Jaune and Pyrrha are still missing" Nora said as she attempts to stand, but she quickly sits back down, groaning and holding her side.

"What!?" Ruby asked in shock.

"Look, guys, that giant Grimm is circling the school! Even the White Fang are pulling out! We all have to go, now!" Sun declared.

"We're not... leaving!" Ren said as he stands up, but then falls to his knees "Ugh!"

Sun turns and casts a worried look at Blake. But then he jumped when he heard the sound of weapons getting taken out. He looks at Lena who is now holding her pistols.

"I'll find them..." She declared.

"No way! Lena you can't go back in there!" Sun argued.

"I am not leaving them to die! Just get back to Vale and I'll see you there" Lena said as she turned back to the school.

"Sis... Don't do this!" Sun said as he reached out to stop her.

Lena smiled at him "See you soon, bro".

With that she blinks away and back towards the school with Sun shouting after her "LENA!".

"I'll go with her... I'll find Jaune and Pyrrha, and I'll bring them all back" Ruby declared.

"No! We will find them" Weiss said and then she turns to Nora and Ren "Watch after Blake and Yang. We'll be back".

Ruby and Weiss run back toward Beacon Academy, while Sun watches them go "You better be! Idiots".

* * *

Lena looks around the school for any signs of her friends. But then she noticed something at the top of the tower. Narrowing her eyes she used her blink to climb the tower. The higher she got, the worse her gut feeling became, and that massive dragon grimm was not helping. When she finally reached the top, she saw Pyrrha fighting Cinder.

Six small fireballs form in a circle behind Cinder, and she sends another streak of fire toward Pyrrha, who barely avoids it. Once again, the Maiden sends a stream of fire the young redhead's way, but this time, Pyrrha blocks it with her shield. She leaps toward Cinder, powering through the flame, and as soon as the fire stops, she spins around and slashes Cinder's arm with her spear. However, Cinder catches the blade and pulls, turning Pyrrha around. Cinder slams her palm into Pyrrha's stomach, and fire bursts forth, blasting Pyrrha away.

Pyrrha slams into a wall and falls to her hands and knees. Lena finally jumped in to the fray.

"Pyrrha!" She called out making the redhead look at her in shock.

"Lena! Get out of here!" Pyrrha shouts.

Lena did not listen and fired on Cinder with her pistols. Cinder easily blocked the shots with her hand and smiled evily "I'm glad you are here. Thanks you my darling Satya is badly wounded. Now I can make you suffer for it!".

Cinder propels herself forward with flames jetting from her hands, smirking once again. She attempts to slam into Lena's abdomen, but Pyrrha leaps into the air above her and wraps her arm around Cinder's. As Cinder slows to a stop, Pyrrha positions herself to place her feet on the wall behind her and pushes off, flipping herself over Cinder. She uses the momentum to flip and toss Cinder across the floor.

Cinder lands on her front and, as she slides, she pushes off the floor to get back on her feet and perform a back-handspring. Her smirk turns into a look of slight concern upon the sight of Pyrrha charging forward to slam her shield into Cinder's abdomen and push her over. As Cinder stumbles backwards, Pyrrha hits Cinder's right hand with the blunt end of her spear, then slashes Cinder's left hand with the spear's blade. She then spins around and slashes across Cinder's abdomen and legs.

Lena blinks forward, having one of her bombs in her hands and plans to put it on Cinder's back... but the false Maiden quickly spins around and slams the back of her hand in to Lena's cheek. A cracking sound was heard before Lena was sent in to a wall by the hit. Lena hits the floor hard. She touched her cheek and found out se was bleeding. She tried to stand but pain shot through her body. She was never that good at taking a punch, but the hit from Cinder was harder than anything she had felt before.

Pyrrha spins around to attack again, but Cinder performs a backflip whilst kicking Pyrrha, with flames trailing behind her foot. The kick knocks Pyrrha into the air, and Pyrrha quickly rights herself. She flips her spear in her grip, holds it back, and then tosses it toward Cinder while firing the gun mechanism. Six fireballs appear around Cinder again, but they dissipate when Cinder backhands the spear away. Pyrrha's shield then flies toward her, and she hits it away, as well. After being momentarily distracted by the shield, Cinder returns her attention to Pyrrha and gains a look of slight surprise, then annoyance.

Pyrrha launches herself toward Cinder and puts her arms around her, tackling her. The two turn each other in mid-air, fighting to be the one on top. Upon their landing, the room fills with a white cloud. When the dust settles, Pyrrha has Cinder in a choke hold, and Cinder is barely managing to hold Pyrrha's spear away from her neck. The Dragon flies away, and Cinder's eyes begin glowing as she applies heat to the spear in her hands. Her grip tightens as she heats the spear more and more, staring over her shoulder at Pyrrha.

Upon hearing a loud screech, Cinder turns her gaze ahead and smirks, while Pyrrha gains a look of fear. While Pyrrha sets her focus on the Dragon that is flying toward the tower, Cinder finally snaps the spear's melted blade into pieces. Just before the Dragon slams its wing into the roof of Ozpin's office, Cinder elbows Pyrrha in the abdomen. The room fills with a green glow as the windows shatter and Pyrrha goes flying across the room. Giant cogs and debris come crashing down in the office, and the structure containing the CCT's transmitter falls to the ground outside, in pieces.

"No..." Lena whispered.

Pyrrha crawls toward her shield, while Cinder watches on from her position levitating off the floor with flame jetting from her feet. While looking for a way to distract Cinder, Pyrrha notices Ozpin's collapsed metal desk and uses her polarity to throw it at the corrupt Maiden, knocking her to the floor. She then quickly grabs her shield and rolls across the floor, sitting up on her knees and holding the shield up. With a burst of flame, Cinder throws the desk off of herself and levitates in the air.

Lena managed to power through the pain and stood up, she let out a battle cry as she blinked towards Cinder. The false Maiden went to hit her away again, but this time Lena was ready and blinked again to avoid the attack. Now she was behind Cinder and delivered a kick to the back of her head, forcing Cinder to land.

Lena took a single second to catch her breath before she began to focus. Then her whole body began to glow blue. Cinder and Pyrrha was confused by what was going on. Lena's eyes flashed open and when she used her blink... She was leaving blue images of herself and made it look like she was everywhear at once.

Cinder found herself being attacked by these images from all directions. She was getting frustrated since it was next to impossible to know who was the real Lena. After several more attacks, Cinder unleashed a fire blast in all directions. Lena was cought by the blast and all her after images vanished.

When Lena got up Cinder grabbed her Chronal Accelerator, the trusty machine that powered Lena's weapons... Lena looked Cinder in the eyes, said false Maiden had a evil smile before heating up the accelerator...

And just like that, it explodes, sending Lena of the edge of the destroyed tower and plummeting towards the ground at a deadly speed. But before she could hit the ground, a pair of metal arms cought her just in time.

Lena could feel herself fade but there was two things she noticed first.

The first was Ruby's scream **"PYRRHAAAAAA!"**.

Then white light envelopes her.

* * *

Some time later, Ruby is asleep in an unfamiliar bed, wearing gray pajamas. Birds are tweeting and sunlight is streaming onto the wall behind the bed's headboard. After a few seconds, she wakes up and looks over to see her father, Taiyang, asleep in a chair. She sits up and sighs quietly, causing Taiyang to stir awake.

"Ruby!" He gets up and runs to kneel by her bed "You're awake!".

"Ugh... what happened?" Ruby asked.

"Your uncle Qrow found you, unconscious. He got you out of there, though, and brought you home safe" Taiyang explained.

Ruby: looks down in thought for a split second, then looks at Taiyang "Wait! Yang! Is she alright!?".

"Uh... She's uh... she's gonna be alright. I think she's just... I think it's just gonna take some time for her to get used to things. She's too strong to let this stop her" Taiyang covers his eyes for a moment, sniffling, then looks up, smiling "I'm just glad to have my girls back at home".

Ruby noticed something. Or rather, someone, in the bed next to her own "Lena!?".

In the other bed, Lena was still sleeping, he face hand band aids on it.

"Yeah... she will be living with us for a time now" Taiyang said.

"Not that I mind, but why? Should she not be with Hana? Or maybe her family?" Ruby asked.

Taiyang sighed "Normaly yes... But Hana is in such bad condition they can't allow anyone to see her yet. And as for Lena's family... she does not have one".

"What?" Ruby asked in shock.

"Her parents are dead and she never had any siblings. And any other blood relatives she might have are unknown. Zenyatta told us about this and wanted us to take care of her until she has recovered. And I could not say no to that. Especially since she is your lover" Taeyang said the last part with a smile.

Ruby blushed a little at that before looking at Lena "Will she be ok?".

"Physically, she should be just fine... emotionally... she may need some help" Taiyang said "She lost a lot during the Beacon insident, so she will need you".

Ruby looked at Lena some more until what her dad just said clicked in her head "What happened to the school?! And Vale?! Were they able to clear out the Grimm?".

"Things at Vale are under control, but the school... It's... it's not that simple. That thing, whatever it is, doesn't seem to be dead. Don't get me wrong, you did a number on it. But it's not disappearing. It's... kind of... frozen. I know that doesn't sound too bad, but it keeps attracting more Grimm to the school" Taiyang explained.

Ruby tilts her head "I did... what?".

Her father looked at her "Hmm?"

"You said I did a number on it. What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I... Look that's not important right now. We can talk about it later. Things are just... kind of a mess" Taiyang said.

"It's always a mess" Ruby and Taiyang look to see Qrow suddenly standing in the room, near the door. He finishes off the contents of his flask before continuing "Mind if we have a minute?".

"What, I can't stay here?!" Taiyang demanded.

Qrow gave him a soft look "Tai. Please".

Taiyang stands up, sighs, and then leans in to kiss Ruby on the forehead I'm glad you're alright. I'll go make us some tea".

Taiyang glares at Qrow on the way out, but the latter doesn't appear to care. As Qrow approaches Ruby's bed, he grabs the chair and drags it with him. He then spins it around to face the bed and sits in it with a significant slouch, crossing one leg over the other.

"So, how you feeling?" Qrow asked.

"Um... I kind of hurt... all over" Ruby answered.

Qrow chuckles "That makes sense, after what you did".

"You guys keep saying that! That I did something! What are you talking about?!" Ruby asked, desperate for an answer.

Qrow uncrosses his arms and legs, leaning forward in the chair "What's the last thing you remember?".

"I ran up the side of the tower, and when I got to the top, I... " Ruby gasps, sadness in her eyes "Pyrrha! Is she...?".

Qrow looks down "She's gone".

"I..." Ruby began tears fill her eyes "I... I got to the top..." She begins crying "And I saw Pyrrha... and Cinder..." She grips her blanket, tears falling onto "I saw Lena fall and then everything went white!".

"Anything else?" Qrow asked.

"I remember... my head hurting" Ruby said as she wiped her eyes.

"The night you met Ozpin, what was the first thing he said to you?" Qrow asked.

"I... I don't know. I think it was something about..." Ruby tired to remember, but it was so long ago so she didn't really remember what Ozpin said.

"Silver eyes. That's an extremely rare trait" Qrow said.

Ruby looked at him "So?".

"You're special, Ruby. And not in the "Daddy loves his special angel" kind of way. You're special the same way your mom was. Remnant's full of legends and stories, some of them true, some made up. But there's one Oz told me from a very long time ago. Back before Huntsmen, before Kingdoms, it was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior. You see, the creatures of Grimm, the most fearsome monsters mankind had ever encountered, were afraid of those silver-eyed warriors. They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down. Heh. It's a ridiculous story" Qrow explained.

"But... you think that I might be..." Ruby began but Qrow Qrow chuckles.

"Well, a giant monster is currently frozen on top of Beacon Tower. And you're here, safe in bed" He said with a smile. He gets to his feet and walks over to a window, leaning on the sill and staring outside.

"Wait, wait, how did you know what Ozpin said to me... the night we met?" Ruby asked.

"All those missions I go on... all the times I'm away in some far-off place... it's been for Ozpin. But he's missing now. Something's been set in motion. With Oz gone, I'll have to pick up where he left off" Qrow answered.

"And what could I do? If I'm so special, then I can help, right?" Ruby asked with a small glimmer of hope.

"You really wanna help? Get some rest. You're in no condition to go anywhere right now. Besides, our enemy's trail leads all the way to Haven. That'd be quite a trip for a pipsqueak like you. Catch ya later, kiddo" Qrow said before he leaves.

* * *

Later that night. Ruby returned to her and Lena's room. She had spoken to Yang, only to find out her sister had lost her spirit and her teammates were gone. Weiss was forced back to Atlas by her father and Blake had just ran away.

Ruby sat on her bed thinking about what Qrow told her. Until a familiar voice was heard "I always knew you were special. From the day I first laid eyes on you".

Ruby looked up and saw that Lena was awake "Lena! You ok?".

Lena smiled weakly as she slowly sat up. Her blanket fell, revealing her body. Ruby gasped, other than Lena only wearing boxers, her legs, arms and chest were covered in band aids.

"I've been better" Lena said, she grunted a little as she stood up from the bed, using the desk for support, she walked over to Ruby's bed and sat next to her.

Ruby leaned on her, and Lena just put a arm around Ruby's shoulders. They sat in silence for several minutes, just taking comfort from each other's presence. After everything that's happened, they needed it.

"Lena... what happened to your team?" Ruby asked.

Lena looked down "Hana... her injuries were so bad she needed special medical atention, I've been told she will survive... but she will never see again. Fareeha was taken back to her home town in Atlas, like Hana she was badly injured but since she is still technically an Atlas citizen, she was brought back to receive further treatment there instead".

"And Genji? I have not seen him since the attack started" Ruby said.

Lena looked down as tears fell from his eyes "He is gone... Genji was killed so I could get Hana to safety... he sacrificed himself to save us...".

Ruby looked down, she already had a feeling that Genji was gone after Yang told her that he was missing. Still she did not want to belive it.

"I'm sorry Lena..." The young sliver eyed girl said, knowing full well what Lena was going through.

Lena wiped her eyes "At least I still have you right?".

Ruby kissed her cheek with a small smile "Yes... you do".

They looked eachother in the eyes for a few moments. And then they kissed on the lips. Lena laid down on the bed, pulling Ruby over her as they continued to kiss. All pain they felt seemed to go away. Replaced by the warm feeling of love.

"Can I?" Lena asked, holding on to Ruby's pajamas shirt.

Ruby blushed but nods "Ok".

Lena pulled it of and soon the bare skin of their upper bodies touched as they kissed again.

They did not go further than that. Both knew it was far to early to even consider doing the deed.

For now all they needed was each other's company.

* * *

Winter arrived and on a early morning, Ruby steps outside, wearing a backpack, and quietly shuts the front door.

"Hey" Jaune said as he along with his remaining teammates showed up.

"Hey, Jaune. Haven's a long way to go" Ruby said.

Jaune nods "I know. It's the only way we have".

"Are you sure you want to come along?" Ruby asked.

"The journey will be perilous, and whether we'll find answers at the end is entirely uncertain" Ren said.

"But we wouldn't be here if we weren't up for it" Nora declared.

"And there is no way I am letting my future wife go on such a trip without me" They looked and saw Lena. She was now dressed in a brand new outfit.

Her yellow spandex and brown jacket had been replaced with a long Aqua colored jacket and multi colored leggings.

Her famous pulse pistols had alost been replaced with two large guns that looked alot deadler than her old weapons ever were.

Ruby smiled "Then let's get started".

The five of them begin their long trek, down the road leading away from Taiyang's home.

 _ **"A smaller, more honest soul... It's true that a simple spark can ignite hope, breathe fire into the hearts of the weary. The ability to derive strength from hope is undoubtedly mankind's greatest attribute. Which is why I will focus all of my power... to snuff it out".**_

As the voice speaks, Taiyang is seen bringing breakfast to Ruby's bedroom, but suddenly drops it when he sees she's not there. The concerned father then runs out of the room, unaware of the note Ruby left behind on her bed. As Taiyang runs past Yang's bedroom, she notices a crow perched on a branch, before watching it fly off

 _ **"How does it feel, knowing that all of your time and effort has been for nothing? That your guardians have failed you? That everything you've built will be torn down before your very eyes? Your faith in mankind was not misplaced. When banded together, unified by a common enemy, they are a noticeable threat. But divide them, place doubt into their minds, and any semblance of power they once had will wash away".**_

Grimm are marching toward the ruins of Beacon. In Vale, Glynda is trying to repair a shop with her telekinesis, but fails to hold it together. Elsewhere, Blake is running across rooftops. She stops to notice Beacon in the distance before continuing onward. Weiss is sitting in a passenger plane with her father.

 _ **"Of course, they won't realize it at first. Like you, they'll cling to their fleeting hope, their aspirations. But this is merely the first move".**_

Ruby is visiting her mother's gravestone one more time, before turning to join her new team.

Elswhear Hana wakes up in her hospital bed and began to sob as she remember how she got there.

Back In Atlast Fareeha was prepped for surgery as several doctors walked around her to get the tools.

And in a forest, Zenyatta sat infront of Hanzo's grave, with one of Genji's shurikens in his hands. He looked down in sadness, having lost his student.

 _ **"So you send your guardians, your Huntsmen and Huntresses, and when they fail and you turn to your smaller soul, know that you send her to the same pitiful demise".**_

Then at an ominous-looking stone stairway lined with dark, purple crystals.A figure in black is overlooking a barren wasteland **"This is the beginning of the end, Ozpin..."** She turns her head, revealing her ghostly face **"And I can't wait to watch you burn"**.

* * *

Back with Qrow, he is watching Ruby and her friends continuing on their journey. He then holds up Ozpin's cane, before jumping from the cliff. A crow takes his place and flies towards Ruby's group.

 **.**

 **Well, this is the end of Volume 3. I really wanted to save Pyrrha. But her death had such a major impact on the characters and their development, so had I saved her, the story would have been harder to write.**

 **And Lena is wearing her Graffiti skin from Overwatch.**

 **For those who are disepointed with the fact that Pyrrha still died. If you are a Final Fantasy 7 fan, then check out my newest story where Pyrrha takes the spotlight.**

 **.**

 **Tell what you think.**


	43. CHIBI GHLF!

**Just like my X-23 short stories. These are just meant to be fun and does not connect to the main story in anyway. I read all reviews I get and I did notice how big of a impact the last chapter left on you all.**

 **So just like RWBY Chibi helped people recover from the emotional impact that the ending of Volume 3 had. I hope GHLF Chibi will do the same.**

 **Chibi GHLF**

 **1: Cookies.**

In a simple kitchen with stacked dishes next to the sink, a paper towel roll, a vase full of yellow flowers, and a large window showing beautiful blue skies dotted with fluffy clouds, on the table containing a red bowl, a bag of flour, some eggs, and a package of Choco Chippies Ruby leaps up from behind and rubs her hands in excitement as she glances at the ingredients happily.

On another table Genji had the same ingredients. He had just washed his hands, even though he was wearing his armor, and did a quick hand sign with closed eyes before getting ready to start.

Ruby starts her culinary quest by tapping one of the eggs on the side of the bowl, but the shell doesn't crack. Ruby looks perplexed for a moment, then tries rapidly hitting the egg with the same lack of results. Scowling to herself, she finally jumps up, screaming in rage, before throwing the egg into the bowl, where it finally splits open in a burst of white pieces and some orange yolk landing on her cheek, which she silently glowers at.

Genji tapped an egg on the the side of his bowl. The shell cracks easily and he camly lets the insides flow in to the bowl.

Ruby then attempts to gently pour some of the flour into her bowl, but when none comes out, she gets up on the table itself and tips the whole bag over it upside-down. Giving it a cautious shake, the flour bursts from the bag like a hose, causing Ruby to scream before the dust clears to reveal piles of white around the kitchen and a pasty-faced Ruby with dizzy eyes.

Genji uses a large spoon to carefully put some flour in his bowl. When he was sure it was enough he began mixing it around.

The opened package of chocolate chips are sitting alone next to the bowl until Ruby's fingers grab it from underneath and she pops up, picking one solitary sweet out of the container and chomping down on it, only to pause with her hand in her mouth as she tastes it. Her eyes dart from the screen to the bag, back and forth until she grins and starts digging in to the chocolate treats, grabbing handful after handful into her open mouth from behind the table, in front of it, and even outside the window.

Genji gently pours some chocolate chips in to his bowl, making sure not to waste a single one. He then began mixing it around aswell.

The next step shows Ruby going over to the bowl with the stirrer already in, and she attempts to move it only to find the spoon is stuck. She attempts to move it towards her with both hands while grunting, pulling on it from the tabletop with her feet planted on the bowl until she's launched back, pushing at it with all her might before pitching herself over the bowl, and finally jumping right onto the handle, all to no effect. She falls to the floor and looks up at the stubborn kitchen utensil with narrowed eyes.

Genji puts a little water in his bowl to make it easier to move the stirrer

With the spoon still in the bowl, Ruby is laying in the sink and tossing dozens of chips into her mouth from the bag with each shake, the pile of chocolate down her throat growing bigger and bigger until she decides to just dump the whole bag down, sending her into a frozen state with eyes widened and her foot twitching sporadically.

Genji takes a small spoon and tastes his handy work to see if it was ready. He nods to himself and finally puts it in the oven.

Finally, a lone glass of milk sits on the table, and Ruby looks up at it from the floor until she jumps up with a big smile to shove her newly-baked cookie in... only for the treat to not fit in the tiny glass rim. She tries her best to jam it in, but no matter how hard she hits it, her hard-earned delicacy doesn't touch the drink, causing her to moan in despair and collapse back on the ground. A second passes, and then the entire glass falls over and crashes on a surprised Ruby.

Ruby sits up, her face covered in milk covering her face and her cookie ruined. She began to sob uncontrollably that her hard work ended in failure. Looks like she will not get any cookies today...

But then she feels a hand on her shoulder. When she looks up, a tray of perfectly baked cookies and a new glass with milk, was put on her lap. She looks to her side as Genji uses a tissue paper to wipe of the milk from her face.

Genji pets Ruby's head with an eye smile and Ruby stops crying and smiles back.

* * *

 **2: What a mess!**

Genji was humming to himself as he enters his team's dorm. But then he slipped on some trash and fell in to a pile of empty cans. He looked at himself in disgust before looking around the dorm. It was an utter mess!

Trash piles were everywhear, old Pizza was on the floor and he could not even count how many dirty underwear was lying around.

 **"GIIIIIIIIIRRRRRLS!"** Genji called out, making his team gather like soldiers "Explain this right now!".

"Umm... we got hungry and since it was past lunch time we ordered pizza" Lena said.

"Then we got a sweet tooth and decided to get some candy" Hana added.

"And then Lena ate some spicy fruit and blinked across the room. Knocking over our laundry" Fareeha finished.

Genji brushed himself of "I need to get ready for my day out with Blake. But when I get back, I expect this room to be spotless. Or else I can't promise you will live to see the sun again!".

The girls gulped **"Yes sir!"**

"And don't even think about sweeping it under te beds. I'll know" Genji warned before heading out.

Leaving his team to look at the impossible task ahead of them.

* * *

 **3: Training.**

Weiss is seen in the Beacon Academy courtyard raising her weapon threateningly at Yang with a snarl, and the blonde in turn raises her arms with a smirk. They get into their battle-ready stances before coming at one another, Weiss swiping her blade at a ducking Yang, whose hair curl pops back up once the attack is safely over.

Noticing the near-blow to her locks, Yang attempts a punch on Weiss, who blocks it with a small glyph before swinging her sword down onto one of her opponent's gauntlets. Yang uses this opportunity to smack the blade away from its wielder and leave her open to a leap in the air followed by a blast from her weapons... only for the shot to never fire and result in only a "click" noise.

Yang lands back on the ground and keeps trying to punch her weapons into shooting, and Weiss stops flinching from what she thought was an oncoming blow to look just as puzzled at Yang. She smiles and laughs to herself, raising her hands to her face with tongue stuck out mockingly at the brawler until Yang realizes the obvious solution and simply punches Weiss with her fist, knocking the heiress out of the screen and letting Yang strike a victorious stance.

"Fareeha did you see that!? I kicked Ice queen's... butt" Yang said before she noticed Fareeha having defeated a Death Stalker. Yang crossed her arms and looked away "Show of".

Fareeha smirked with a victory sign.

* * *

 **4: Clean?**

Genji had returned from his date with Blake. And when he walked inside his dorm, he saw it was indeed spotless. All the trash was gone and his team stood in the middle of the room with angel eyes.

"Look big brother. We cleaned it all" Hana said in pride.

"No sweat!" Lena added.

"We finished hours ago" Fareeha finished.

"Well would you look at that. So you can take responsibility after all. I am pleasantly surprised" Genji said as he went to the closet to put his stuff away.

 **"NO WAIT!"** His team shouts in panic, but it was to late.

The moment Genji opened the closet, all the trash from before fell out and burried him. There was a deathly silence before they heard him growl "Girls...".

"Umm... you said, not to sweep it under the bed" Hana said in a worried tone.

"But you never said anything about the closet" Lena added in fear.

"And you normaly don't use it, so we figured you wouldn't mind" Fareeha finished.

Genji was silent for a moment "You... **IDIOOOOOTS!** ".

5 seconds later. The 3 girls ran out of the dorms building. Lena was ahead of them all while Fareeha held Hana under her arm while running as fast she could.

Genji burst out of the dorm building, his dragon blade in hand and he let out a monster roar as red aura of rage surrounded his body.

"I told you we should have just cleaned the room!" Fareeha said.

"How was I supposed to know he would be this mad?!" Lena asked.

"Maybe by the fact he told us what he would do if we did not clean!" Hana pointed out.

"Just shut up and keep running! We can argue about it if we survie!" Lena snapped.

 **"RGHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Genji roared as he chased after his doomed team.

 **.**

 **I hope this helps ease the pain of the Volume 3 ending a little.**

 **Please let me know what you think of all the 4 small stories.**


	44. Chapter 44

**It begins.**

The sound of footsteps on a dirt road can be heard. A pair of booted feet and a red cloak that's frayed along the edges.

A red-hooded figure walks on a road between trees and grass. From above, tree branches frame her as she moves forward. The silver broach on the lower front corner of the hood is barely visible until a profile angle shows the detailed emblem of Ruby, her hair and face partially obscured by the hood.

Ruby looked different now. She now sports a white high-neck décolletage blouse with brown studded wristbands on the arms. Her outfit retains the use of a black skirt with red tulle underneath, somewhat similar to her Original outfit, but her waist cincher has been replaced with an overbust corset with red strip holding it in place. A black belt bordered in red holds the magnetic clip for Crescent Rose and its ammunition. She also has brown straps on her blouse that allow her to wear a small brown backpack.

In lieu of her usual full black stockings, Ruby wears thigh-high stockings reaching to a few inches below the hem of her skirt, decorated by an image of a long-stemmed rose. Her red-soled black boots contain four straps and buckles apiece.

Her cloak has a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of her emblem, replacing the cross-shaped clips from her original attire. Both the cloak and the stockings show tears from hard wear.

Her hair has also grown slightly longer, maintaining the color gradation from black at the roots to red at the tips.

In short, she looked alot more mature now... and in the words of Lena: Much hotter.

She moves to the edge of a rock precipice. Within view far below is a settlement of buildings that are burning, three large pillars of smoke rising into the air. Beyond the village are mountains, and above it all the broken moon shines fully.

Screams can be heard coming from the village, even from where Ruby stands.

In the village two people run down a cobbled road as a building next to them crumbles. A wide shot shows three people running between burning buildings and two Beowolves chasing after them.

Ruby's eyes shift, taking in the village, before narrowing with determination. She looks up at the sound of a Nevermore's cry.

Two Nevermores fly over Ruby, heading toward the besieged village. Ruby turns around on the rocky precipice, her left arm raising Crescent Rose. It expands itself upward. She releases her grip on a lever in the handle and the blade from the bottom of the shaft extends out as the scythe in the main body of the weapon fully unfolds.

Ruby leaps straight up into the air by several feet, leaving a column of falling rose petals. She turns as she descends and brings Crescent Rose down so that the scythe hooks into another Nevermore passing just beneath her. The Nevermore cries out, but continues it's path toward the village, leaving rose petals in its wake.

Grimm in the village move about, a Beowolf raising its head up to the sky and growling. Black smoke unfurls from around its head as it turns to watch the flight path of Ruby and the Nevermore.

Ruby watches for the right moment, and then pulls the trigger on Crescent Rose. The Nevermore screams as its wing is cut off. Ruby descends toward the village while the bisected Nevermore drifts apart. She lands on a statue of a hooded woman, demolishing it.

Ruby's hood falls back as she straightens. Eyes closed, she holds still where the statue once stood. A Beowolf approaches her while she is focused inwardly. It licks its teeth and moves closer, attracting the attention of other Beowolves. They all move to surround her, their red eyes leaving glowing trails. Ruby remains posed, Crescent Rose in her left hand.

Abruptly, Ruby's eyes narrow and there's a beat before they open, a dangerous look in them. Her head moves forward and she crouches. Her cloaks arches upward toward her body and Ruby transforms into a swirl of rose petals. The swirl propels itself forward through the air. As it reaches the first Beowolf, Ruby is seen in slow motion, petals behind her, swinging her scythe at the Grimm.

She lands on her feet as she knocks it offscreen. She bounds up again, taking out a second and turns to take out a third. Moving into the circle of beowolves behind her she slashes at them, taking out a total of eight before running to attack the ninth. As it goes down, two more put themselves in front of Ruby. The one in the foreground roars at her, but she is unfazed. As it leaps on her, she takes out it, the other one to its left, and yet two more who approach her from behind in different directions.

When that one is gone, Ruby turns and is hit in the face with stoneworks, which sends her backward. She looks up and dodges out of the way as a Beowolf on the roof hurls pieces of broken buildings at her.

Ruby moves swiftly between three different spots on the ground. She then propels herself into the air toward the Beowolf in rose petal form. She splits into three streams around it until coming together just above its head. She aims Crescent Rose and fires a Dust round into it.

The recoil sends her up into the sky, where she bounces off a Nevermore and lands in the middle of the village with enough force to damage the cobblestone road and send up a cloud of dirt. She can hear heavy footsteps and looks around, but doesn't see anything through the cloud. A black fist punches through the cloud and into Ruby, sending her flying into the wooden door of the church she originally landed next to.

Ruby stand, holding her shoulder, and looks up with frightened cry as she catches sight of what hit her. A Beringel postures, beating its chest before roaring and charging forward toward Ruby. At the top of the church steps, Ruby flips over its head and lands back in the town center, sliding around in a circle on her feet until she faces the Beringel again and propels herself toward it. She sinks the tip of Crescent Rose into its hip, but doesn't get it any further through the Grimm's body.

The Beringel turns to look at her and Ruby backs up with a gasp. It grabs her and lifts her off the ground, her entire head fitting in its fist and her legs dangling in the air. The Grimm uses its other hand to punch her and Ruby is launched across the village center. She lands on the broken wooden canopy of a building opposite and easily gains her footing.

She switches Crescent Rose to rifle mode and leaps onto the roof of another building. Running across rooftops, Ruby fires down at the Beringel. It is unhurt and when it is joined by two Beowolves, the gorilla Grimm grabs one and throws it at Ruby.

Ruby gives a squeak of alarm as she sees it coming. It tries to take a swipe at her, but she quickly destroys it with her scythe. The Beringel takes advantage of the distraction and lands on the roof as soon as the Beowolf is killed. Ruby gets out of the way in time. The two face off briefly before rushing each other. Ruby positions herself to be a target, and when the Beringel lifts its arm to bring its fist down on her she leaps above it. Its fist lands on the roof while she shoots at its back. It stands up, unhurt while Ruby lands on another part of the roof.

She rushes the Beringel, dodging its fist again and swinging her scythe into the back of its leg. She proceeds to swirl in a circle around it, attacking with the scythe repeatedly, but doing no damage. The Grimm tries to hit her, but she moves too quickly. It adapts to her speed and Ruby is forced to stop moving in order to use Crescent Rose to block the hits.

Ruby turns into rose petals again and sails into the air above, gaining momentum on her descent. With a cry she attacks the Beringel again, delivering small hits around its body and transforming whenever it tries to hit her. After another failed attempt to make contact has the Beringel's fist landing on the roof, it jumps forward in that direction, driving Ruby back. It slams both its fists deliberately against the roof, causing it to collapse under her. Ruby falls with a cry.

The Beringel jumps from the roof back to the village center. It beats its chest and roars triumphantly. As it grunts, it senses something is off and turns toward the church. The front door is still broken and all is unusually quiet. It moves closer, grunting and sniffing.

But then it hears footsteps. Another girl with colored leggings and a aqua colored rain coat walked towards it. The large grimm roared and attacked her. But unknown to the monster, this was not any girl. It was Lena, A.K.A. Ruby's protective girlfriend.

Lena jumped over the Beringel and took out her new weapons before firing in to it's back. The shots forced it on it's knees. The large beast slammed it's fists in to the ground before trying to grab Lena, only to grab a blue after image of her.

Lena stood a few meters away from it, with a smirk on her face. She then aimed her weapons again. But the center of her new larger pistols began to spin... switching to higher impact rounds.

Lena began shooting again, and this time each shot made the Beringel stagger back. Safe to say, Lena was pleased with her upgrades. But the large grimm did not feel the same and attacked again. Lena blinked around again, shooting each time she got an opening. The Grimm was swinging it's arms around, trying to hit her. But Lena was just to fast. She landed on it's back, when it reached to grab her, she blinked infront of it and shot it in the face.

The grimm glared at her, the bone like cover on it's face gone. Lena just smirked.

"I'd say I made a good distraction. Wouldn't you agree?" Lena asked the Beringel.

Rose petals drift down and out the open door. They float around the Beringel's head and it grunts and turns its head, watching them. Then it postures at the church and roars, unhappy. Through the open door and windows of the front steeple, we see a stream of rose petals rise and swirl.

The topmost window is an artistic circular design. Three concentric circles are encircled with outwardly extended beams that overlay with interwoven lines at the outermost circle's edge. There's just long enough to register the image before Ruby bursts through the glass, Crescent Rose at the ready and rose petals behind her.

The Beringel stands upright and attempts to swat at her, but misses. Crescent Rose lands on the ground and Ruby fires a shot to propel herself toward her opponent. She goes above its head and lands on her feet, the two of them back to back. Ruby turns, hooks the scythe around its legs and pulls as she fires, using the recoil to give her blade more force to damage the Grimm. It rears and starts to fall forward, but Ruby transforms to swirl around its body, her Semblance creating a tornado-like force that lifts it into the air.

Aloft, she transforms again and sinks the pointed end of her scythe into the Beringel's body, driving it toward the ground. The force of the descent allows the blade to pierce it. Once landed, Ruby in a victory stance on the Grimm's body, her long, swirling cloak retreats back toward her and regains its usual size.

The Beringel lifts its head and roars at Ruby, but she drives the blade in further to silence it. Lena walked up to them. She and Ruby shared a look before smiling as Ruby gave a nod.

Lena aims her weapon at he grimm's head and pulls the trigger. Its body jerks once and then dissolves around them.

Ruby and Lena Smiles at each other. Lena removes her hood as they lean in and were about to kiss... Only for Ruby's scroll to stop the moment. Much to Lena's annoyance.

Ruby stabs the base of Crescent Rose into the ground and reaches behind her for her Scroll. Jaune's profile pic is lit up along with the border of his profile "Ruby! We saw smoke!".

Ren's icon and profile light up next "Heading your way".

The light moves to Nora's icon and profile "Don't start without us!"

Ruby looks up from her Scroll "You better hurry".

In front of Ruby and Lena five Beowolves crawl and three Nevermores fly toward Them. Ruby puts Crescent Rose at the ready and Lena holds her new pistols.

"Ready for this love?" Lena asked.

Ruby smirked at her girlfriend "Want to see who can kill the most?".

"What do I get if I win?" Lena asked. Ruby whispers in her ear, making her eyes lit up "You're on!".

With that, they run to meet the grimms head on. The moon continues to shine down on the village. In Atlas Weiss looks at it through a window over her shoulder, before lowering her head to gaze down at the floor. Back in Vale, Blake stares at the setting sun, standing on the edge of a dock on a large body of water. She turns and looks over her shoulder, unhappy. Yang sits on a stump outside her home on Patch, looking at her left hand before lifting her head to gaze straight on.

* * *

At an Atlas gym. Fareeha were beating on a punching bag. After she was brought back to Atlas, her damaged body was fixed thanks to a new nano tech developed by Atlas' best weapons designers. The Nanobots prepared her broken bones and damaged spine. And making her alot tougher than she was before.

One final punch sent the bag flying across the room and hit a wall... with a big hole in it. She takes a few breaths to calm herself down before sitting on a chair. She looked at her shaking arm before she grabbed it to hold it still.

"Dammit!" She hissed to herself.

"You know, if you keep breaking their stuff, the gym will kick you out" Came an familiar voice.

Fareeha looked up "Winter...".

Winter walked up to her "How are you feeling? Are the nanobots doing their job?".

Fareeha looked at herself "Just some minor shakings. Nothing serious".

Winter nods at that "Yes, we were told that it would come with a few side effects. Hopefully nothing that will effect your combat performance".

Fareeha looks at her "You are here for a reason. And not just to check on me".

Winter nods and said "That is right. I am heading of on a new mission. It's in Mistral and I want you to come along".

Fareeha looked shocked "What?!".

"Fareeha, despite losing two armors, your improvement and heroics during your time in Vale has not gone unnoticed. Ironwood himself has taken notice of you" Winter said as she held up a paper along with a pen "You have been resigned to Atlast military, under my watch. All you need to do is sign this and we'll be on our way".

Fareeha looks at the paper before looking at Winter and asked one simple question "What happens if I refuse?".

"You will be stuck in Atlas, breaking gyms" Winter answered simply.

Fareeha looked down for a moment to think about it. Then she signed the paper and handed it back to Winter "Reporting for duty... ma'am".

"Fareeha..." Winter said, placing her hand on Fareeha's shoulder "There is a personal reason why I want you to come along... Weiss is trapped at my father's house and while I'm worried about her. There is little I can do to help her... I don't want you to be trapped here too. And after what happened, I just can't trust anyone else to look after you".

Fareeha let Winter's words sink in, before standing up and hugged her "Thank you..."

Winter patted her back "You need a shower. You stink".

Fareeha blushed "Right. Sorry".

* * *

Elsewhere, a certain bat Faunus sat on a rock in a forest. She had a bandaids on her eyes and in her hands... was Genji's short sword.

Hana was gently stroking the sword with her hand "Genji... I'm so sorry... If only I had listened to you from the start...".

She sighed as she stood up. Placing the sword on her back and began to walk away. Ever since she left the Hospital, she had been forced to use her semblance to know where she's going. She refused to be boud to a walking stick, or let anyone else lead her around like a lost puppy.

As a result, she began training her other senses, using methods that Genji showed her. The result was that she became much better at controlling her hearing, smell and touch. Allowing her to move around like she could still see.

Still, she missed having her sight... but most of all she missed her brother. All she could do now, was trying to protect what he cared about.

Her ears picked up a boat in the distance. Using her hearing, Hana managed to find out where it was heading... knowing full well what this ment, she hurried to catch the boat before it takes of.

A certain someone would be on that ship. And Hana would not allow that someone to leave alone.

She would honor Genji's memory. Not matter what.

 **.**

 **Well, this was my own preview of Volume 4.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hate.**

 ** _"There is a thin line between good and bad. I have walked that line nearly every day of my life... and now, I have strayed from it, all because I trusted the wrong people"._**

In a forest, a man wearing a cloak was walking down a path. In the dark of the night, several beowolves where eyeing him between the trees, their red eyes watching his every move.

 ** _"When I was a child, I admired the heroes of time. In a way I envyed them, I wanted to be them... but now..."_**

A beowolf jumped at him only for a metal arm to grab it by the throat. The man looked at the monster... revealing red eyes of his own.

 _"I despise everything they stood for..."_

He began crushing the grimm's throat.

 ** _"And everyone who follows them!"._**

He snapped the monster's neck and tossed it aside before taking out his sword.

 ** _"It all started that one night... when I was betrayed by someone I trusted"._**

* * *

"Genji... Genji... Genji!"

Genji's eyes suddenly shot open "Wh-where am I?!".

"Calm down Genji. You had a very close call. Glad you are alive" Genji looked up to see a familiar medic.

"Angela...?" He spoke weakly.

Angela smiled "Welcome back".

"But... I died... Reaper killed me... I was ready to die" Genji said.

"Calm down Genji. You were indeed at death's door, but I was able to keep you alive an repair your body the best I could. Though I am not really finished yet" Angela said.

It was at that moment where Genji finally felt that something was wrong "What did you do?".

Angela blinked in confusion "I just told you".

Genji looked around he was strapped down and he could not feel several parts of his body "Let me see...".

Angela hesitated "Genji, I am not finish-".

 **"SHOW ME NOW!"** Genji snapped.

Angela was taken aback by Genji change in attitude, he was normally a lot more calm. She reluctantly took out a large mirror so he could see everything...

Genji's eyes became wide with utter horror by what he saw. Other than his left arm, his neck and some of his face: The rest of his body was machine. Some kind of power core where his heart would be and his arm, legs and most of his midsection has been replaced with cybernetics.

"No... there is nothing left!" Genji said in shock.

"Genji, calm down, your new body is just a prototype. I will make improvements when I can. I can even put on synthetic skin to make it look more human if you want" Angela tried to assure.

"More human? What did you do?" Genji asked in a low voice.

"I'm afraid I don't understand" Angela said, getting more uneasy by the moment. She thought Genji would be relieved to be alive, so why did he look so angry?

 **"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!?"** Genji demanded.

"Calm down Genji! Your body was so badly damaged that you would never be able to use it normally again. I had to remove the damaged limbs and organs to make room for the implats. It was the only way to save you" Angela explained.

"Save me... is that what you think you did? **YOU THINK YOU SAVED ME!?** " Genji screams as his aura flares and he breaks free of his restraints.

Angela gasped as she backed away "Genji!".

"You think you saved me!? You call this saving me!? **You destroyed me!?** " Genji shouts as her throws the bed across the room.

"Genji please! You are alive! Is that not enough!?" Angela asked before she had to dodged a metal fist that cracked the wall.

"Alive?... **ALIVE!?** You call this living!?" Genji shouts with a strong intent to kill.

"It was the only way!" Angela argued.

"You did not save me! Your robbed me of my peace! I was thought it was over! I was ready to die! I was ready to see my brother again! I had accomplished what I wanted to do! " Genji screams as his rage trashed the room "You robbed me of my peace... and turned me in to a monster! And I will make you pay for it!"

Angela grabbed her staff and struck Genji across the face with it "I wanted to help you! I wanted you to see your loved ones again! Why can't you be happy about that!?".

Genji grabbed her by the throat "Because... You took away everything!".

Angela kicked him back and ran out the room before pressing the alarm button "This was not meant to happen! I was just trying to help him. I did no mean to make him so upset. I hope he can be subdued and then given therapy".

Genji looked around until he noticed his Dragon Blade. He walked over ant picked it up... but when he did, his rage fueled aura made the green markings on the blade turn red.

Genji let out a beast like roar as his powerful aura shattered the whole top floor. When security reached the place... Genji was long gone.

Angela held a hand on her mouth "Genji... I'm so sorry... I did not mean for things to turn out this way...".

Genji was running through the forest at speed that far surpassed what he could do before. But he did not care about that, he did not even notice it. All he wanted was to get away from the people who repayed his service by denying him his rest and turned him in to a monster.

This was not like Penny or Zenyatta. Genji's body had been violated! He never wanted to be this way, and he did not want more power at the cost of his humanity.

He reached and open area and screamed in to the sky as his aura flared and took the form of a red dragon.

 **"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! I HATE YOU AAAAAAAAAAAAALL!"** Genji screamed and screamed.

His hope... had been replaced with wrath. And there was nothing left for him to fight for. He had lost everything... everything.

* * *

 _ **"My name is Genji Shimada..."**_

Genji got ready to fight

 ** _"I am hate!"._**

The Beowolves start to circle around him. Genji surveys his foes as they circle him and the one behind him decides to pounce. Genji turns around and swiftly impales it on his blade. As it fades, two more slowly approach him from behind and charge him. Genji, however, manages to avoid the first one by doing a high flip in order to decapitate it. As he is in the air he uses a tree to propel himself to the second Beowolf and stabs it through the heart and uses it to propel himself back.

Genji puts his sword away before doing some hand signs, then he pulls his blade out again to unleash a wave of energy that incinerate three approaching Beowolves and dissipate the one behind them. Genji looks around to see more Beowolves come out, much to his rage. Genji draws a deep breath and regains his composure before using the rock behind him to propel himself toward one of his approaching foes. The Beowolf tries to attack but is swiftly bisected. Another approaches him but Genji stabs it six times in rapid fashion before he turns his attention to the next one whose right arm is cut off, swiftly followed by its left and finally its head, all through twirling motions.

Genji proceeds to dismember six more by charging and bisecting the first one that charges at him, bisecting the second one that charges at him by doing a rising strike with his blade that has enough force to send the monster several meters up in the air, he kills the third one by propeling himself toward it, severing the arm of the fourth one and killing the last two through decapitation and bisection. The fourth one recoils from the loss of its arm, and Genji finishes by speeding himself up with his power and stabbing it in the chest. He throws his sword into another Beowolf that approaches him before picking it up midair and began spining around, cutting everyone that was trying to get close. Suddenly a Beowolf Major strickes at him and disarm him.

Genji glares at it "You want to die too? I will be happy to grant you wish!"

Both attacked immediately, launching forward with their fists/paw extended. However, due to Genji's smaller stature, he dodged the Beowolw's claws, as his own punch connected, causing the grimm to step back slightly. Genji then kicks it in the face, sending it across the ground. The Grimm roars as it attacks Genji again, trying to bite him.

But Genji cought it's jaws and forced it's mouth shut and then threw it down. The Grimm swipes at him, But Genji avoids the attack and uses his metal arm to hit the beowulf in the face. The Beowolf's staggers back and Genji get's ready.

Genji intercepts the Beowolf's lunge and sends it flying with a punch to the gut. The beowolf lands on it's feet and attacks again, Genji charged up his power and propels him through the air to deal a strong kick to the grimm's face, sending it back again.

But the Beowolf just would not stay down and gets back up and swipes at him. Genji easily backflips out of the way, his eyes glows red as he dashes for the beowolf. He proceeds to first launch the Ursa into the air with an uppercut, and a barrage of Cyber-enhanced punches at staggering speeds commences, sending the beowolf flying back with Genji closely following after. This barrage ends when Genji delivers a particularly powerful punch that sends it through multiple trees.

Genji follows the trail, retrieving his blade as he did. He saw the Beowolf Major on the ground, half dead. But half dead was not good enough. Genji rammed his blade it to the grimm's chest. Killing it.

Genji pulls his blade out... then quickly slices one last Beowolf in half when it tried to jump at him.

He takes several deep breaths before letting out a loud scream in to the air. His scream echoing through out the forest.

When he finally calms down a little he puts his blade away.

 _ **"I fought and bled for a cause that was not my own, I served people I belived I could trust. And after all that, all I got in return was pain... The difference between right and wrong... the line between good or bad... friend or foe... it has become very hard to see that line now... I don't know who I can trust anymore. I don't even know if I can trust myself... the only thing I do know, is that my life is gone. I am not alive anymore. My spirit is trapped in this mechanical abomination.".**_

But then Genji takes out a picture he had in his pocket.

 ** _"I lost my body, I lost my honor, and I lost my peace. I swore to get revenge for that... and yet... There is one thing I can't let go of"._**

On the picture was none other than **Blake**. Genji's first and only true love.

 _ **"Even with my ruined body. My heart still beats for her... If she is out there I will find her... if not... then maybe destiny will bring us together again... maybe she can prove me wrong and show me if I really am alive".**_

Genji placed the picture to his heart before putting it back in his pocket and continued on his new path.

 ** _"My new path is not clear. But I will walk it to the end... and crush anyone who gets in my way"._**

The moon shines as Genji walks on the horizon.

 _ **"I am no longer a warrior of peace... I am a spirit of hate"**_

 **.**

 **I was going to wait a little longer to make Genji's return more surprising. But his 'Death' had a stronger impact than I planned, so I decided to just bring him back now, in his cyborg body.**

 **Tell me what you think**


	46. Chapter 46

**The Next Step.**

In a pool of black slime in a dark red and purple land. A large paw emerges from within the slime and a Beowolf gradually crawls out, slime sliding off of it and onto the ground.

The camera pans out to show several such pools and many Beowolves emerging. It pulls further and further out to show a mostly dark and desolate land made up of red ground, purple crystals, and a red and black clouded sky.

Mercury and Emerald is looking at the sene through a window from inside a high building. Emerald has her hand to her mouth while Mercury seems slightly disgusted. Then Cinder lifts her hand and snaps her fingers, signaling them to return to her side and they obeyed.

3 men and another woman sits around a table, waiting for their leader to arrive.

One man has short black and gray hair. He also has a mustache and green eyes. He wears a dark blue overcoat with yellow linings, with a yellow-buttoned black undercoat, yellow dress shirt, a black necktie and brown fingerless gloves.

His name is **Arthur** **Watts**.

Another man had pale skin and has brown hair braided in ponytail and he has gold eyes. He wears a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it along with white pants. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is criss-crossed with prominent scars. His arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wears leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards.

His name is **Tyrian**.

The third man is very muscular. He has brown short hair, a beard and hazel eyes. He wears a gray and brown coat with yellow buttons and linings on it, and a large belt. His arms are hairy and appear to have some scars on both arms near his sleeves. He also wears brown boots and black pants.

His name is **Hazel**.

As for the woman, she really stuck out from the rest. She had a rather light colored hair and wore a dark purple body suit with a few armor platings and a metal piece around her left eye. Her nails was creepy long and her dragging them over the table did not help.

This woman... was **Moira**.

Cinder sits quietly, while Mercury and Emerald move to her side. Emerald nudges Mercury out of her way so that she can be directly next to Cinder.

"Yes, yes, keep your posse in check" Watts mocked, Mercury grunts and makes a move toward Watts, but Emerald holds him back "You hear that? Silence" Hazel gives Watts an unimpressed sideways glance "I've half a mind to thank the little girl that bested you".

"Now now Arthur. Be nice to the kid. We all used to be young and reckless once" Moira said, though it was clear that she was not defending Cinder at all.

"True enough my dear wife. But we did not need to fail this bad to lern it" Watts said.

Moira just smirked and gave Watts a kiss "True enough, husband".

Cinder shook her head in slight descust. How those two fell in love with eachother is beyond her.

"If I were you, I'd hunt her down" Tyran began before he snickers "Find her and, well, she took your eye, didn't she?".

Cinder only stares at Tyrian while he cackles at her. Cinder tries to speak but only manages to make quiet exhaling noises. Emerald leans in to hear her.

"Pathetic. Why did you even-" Watts began but stopped when the sound of a heavy metal door being unlatched. The doors open and everyone stands just before Salem enters. She glides alongside the table with soft footsteps before reaching the head of it, jewels jangling from her hair. Salem stops, facing away from them and toward a candle and crystal display.

"Watts" She spoke and Watts straightens, looking toward her as she turns around "Do you find such malignance necessary?" She gestures for all to sit down.

"I apologize, ma'am. I'm not particularly fond of failure" Watts said as he and Salem sit simultaneously.

"Then I see no reason for your cruelty towards young Cinder. She's become our Fall Maiden, destroyed Beacon Tower, and most importantly, killed dear Ozpin. So I'm curious, to what failures are you referring?" Salem asked.

"Well, the girl with the Silver Eyes" Watts pointed out.

"Yes. We've dealt with their kind before. How is it a novice was able to best one of us?" Hazel asked.

"My thoughts exactly. Even without her new power, it should have been effortless" Watts said.

"It is because of the Maiden's power. Make no mistake, Cinder, you hold the key to our victory. But your newfound strength brings with it a crippling weakness. Which is why you will remain by my side as we continue your treatment" Salem said. Cinder is unhappy about this and lowers her head. Emerald looks at her in sympathy "Dr. Watts, you are to take Cinder's place and meet with our informant in Mistral".

"Very good" Watts responds.

"Tyrian, I want you to continue your hunt for the Spring Maiden" Salem said.

Tyrian laugh a little "Gladly".

"And Hazel, I'm sending you to the leader of the White Fang. Adam Taurus has arranged the meeting. The boy continues to prove loyal. Ensure that Sienna Khan feels the same" Salem said.

Hazel nods "As you wish".

"And Moira. How is your... pacient, doing?" Salem asked and Cinder raised her head, wanting to know herself about her girlfriend.

"The transformation had caused some... discomfort. But that is perfectly normal. She will adapt in time and she will be back, better than ever" Moira said as she looks at Cinder "I assure you. Satya is in good hands".

Cinder did not feel at ease by that, she knows what Moira does to her patients. She raises a finger. Emerald fails to notice this gesture for a moment "Oh!" Emerald leans in to hear her Cinder rasps into her ear. Emerald straightens".

Salem lifts her hand "Speak, child".

"She wants to know…" Emerald hesitates "What about the girl?"

Watts scoffs "What about her? Seems to me that this is Cinder's problem, not ours".

Cinder slams her fist onto the table and glares at Watts, who grins at her.

"That's enough. Tyrian?" Salem spoke.

Tyrian looks at her "Yes, my lady?".

"Spring can wait. Find the girl that did this to Cinder" Salem said and Tyrian giggles elatedly and claps "And bring her to me" Tyrian freezes, groans disappointedly, pouts for a second, then looks back up at Salem with an acquiescent shrug "Because of your efforts, Beacon has fallen. And Haven will be next".

Everyone rises. Tyrian snickers at Cinder and points to his left eye "Eye for an eye".

Tyrian goes into an uncontrollable fit of manic laughter, while Cinder grits her teeth.

* * *

Elsewhere, our heroes were in a forest. Ren and Nora were debating the name of their new team. Which proved to be real difficult with 5 people. Lena shook her head, adding an L to any name they could come up with would make it sound real dumb.

There's a rumble and Jaune spoke up "It's here".

Ruby comes flying backward from trees, firing Crescent Rose in the direction she came from. A collection of floating boulders with a Grimm mask moves the trees aside, clearly chasing her.

Ruby falls, crashing against tree limbs along the way "Bad… landing… strategy!"

Ruby lands on her feet on a big tree branch strong enough to hold her weight. She uses her Semblance to fly past the Grimm.

"Let's get that thing off her" Jaune said as he runs toward them. Ren jumps up into the trees.

"Don't forget me!" Nora said as she pulls out Magnhild and shoots it at the ground, propelling herself into the air with excited whooping. She lands right beside Ren in his branch.

"We need to draw its attention away from Ruby!" Ren said

Ruby flies past them "Could use some help!".

Nora shoots the Grimm in the back. Ren hops around on branches. The Grimm tries to hit Ren. Ren runs up its rock arm, flies into the air, and comes down upon the Grimm, striking at it with StormFlower. It's ineffective.

"Gotta get in closer!" Jaune shouts as Ren lands beside Jaune.

"My blades don't hurt him!" Ren said as The Grimm turns, standing upright.

"Crap!" Nora said.

"How about this?!" Ruby loads a magazine with an image of a lightning bolt on its side into Crescent Rose and fires. Electric bolts encase one of the Grimm's arms. The red lines on the arm glow brighter, and the Grimm slams it into the ground. All are sent flying backward, but Ren, Nora, and Ruby manage to land on their feet. Jaune tumbles along the ground painfully until he hits a boulder between his legs and falls forward.

"You'll be fine without a weapon. You're the strategist" He groans out.

"That's it!" Nora runs forward, tossing Magnhild into the air and transforming it into hammer mode. She jumps into the air and hits it, breaking its arm apart. A large piece flies straight toward Nora, but Ruby gets between them and knocks it away. The Grimm uses its other arm to strike at the two girls.

Jaune straightens and stretches and soon has to dodge a barrage of rocks "Wha? Whoa! Wha? Ho! Hey! Be careful!"

A rock the size of his head hits him in the face and sends him into a tree. Jaune lands in a crouch and shakes his head to clear the pain.

The Grimm continually tries and fails to hit an evasive Lena. She blinks around and hits it with a branch from her weapons, they had little effect on the rock armor so she changes into high caliber rounds. The grimm shields it's face from the shots. The Grimm's armless shoulder gains a glowing red circle with a symbol of an eye in the middle. The circle spins, and then a black, elongated arm with clawed fingers emerges from it. The arm rears back.

Lena gaspd as The Grimm shoves its new arm into the tree Jaune was leaning against and lifts it from the ground.

"Oh bullocks!" Lena said as she avoids the swings.

Jaune runns "His arm is a tree! His arm is a tree!".

"Big mistake!" Ruby spins Crescent Rose and loads another magazine into it - this one with imagery of fire on its side. She fires, and the flaming projectile swings around to the tree arm. Jaune fist pumps. The tree arm swings around to him, on fire. Jaune loses his smile.

Jaune putts his hands into his hair and runns "Big mistake!".

The Grimm chases Jaune, swinging the flaming arm at him. It misses twice, but then Jaune falls. One of StormFlower spins through the air and makes a cut across the Grimm's mask. The Grimm falls.

Ren lands beside Jaune and catches his gun. Lena, Ruby and Nora come up behind their teammates.

"His body is too thick to break through" Ruby said.

"Plus it can keep grabbing new limbs!" Nora added.

"Even my high caliber rounds can't take it down fast enough!" Lena finished.

"Guys, I got it! We hit it harder!" Jaune said.

Ren was confused "Is that it?".

"No, seriously. It's trying to keep us from its face. If we kill the limbs, we'll have a shot to kill the whole thing!" Jaune explained.

"Alright! Come on, team, let's do this" Ruby said.

Nora "Yeah!

Ren "Right!"

Lena "Got it!"

"Ren, left. Ruby, right, Lena, go low!" Jaune ordered, Lena, Ren and Ruby depart as told "Nora, ready to try out the new upgrade?" Nora nods and heads away to get ready "Right. And I will-".

Jaune gets hit in the back by the Grimm.

Ruby attacks the right side. Ren attacks the left. Lena shoots at it from below.

Nora activates a mechanism that generates a current of electricity across the hammerhead of Magnhild. Lena noticed this and makes sure to lead The Grimm closer to her.

"Use everything you've got!" Jaune shouts

Ruby uses her Semblance to fly at the Grimm, taking Nora with her, and the red and pink swirls go right for the tree arm. Ruby slices the tree in half, opening the way for Nora to hit the mask with Magnhild. The rock body shatters and the ephemeral Grimm rises out of it and flies off.

Ruby aims a shot at it, but Lena stopped her "Wait for it" And explosion is seen in the distance "I put a bomb on it's back. I really love these new bombs!".

Jaune was breathing heavily before posing with his hands on hips "Another victory for Team... Ah man I can't think of a good name of a 5 members team!".

"Let's head back to the village" Lena said and the others nods before they go back to the village that told them about their problems.

* * *

Ruby shakes hands with the town Mayor as he speaks "We truly can't thank you enough".

"Just doing our job, sir" Ruby said.

"That Geist had been plaguing our village for weeks. We were beginning to wonder if we'd have to relocate" The Mayor said.

"Well, we are on our way to Mistral. You could always come along with us if you don't feel safe" Ruby offered.

The Mayor was amused "Ha. I take it you're not from these parts. Anima is a large continent. I'm afraid our people would never survive the long trek to Mistral. It may be safer in the Kingdoms, but we prefer our way of life. I just wish we could pay you more".

"Our previous arrangement is more than sufficient" Ren assured.

The Team bows to the Mayor in respect. Later they head to the Blacksmith who sets down a set of armor "There you go, son. It's going to be heavier than what you're used to, but you'll thank me the next time you go up against a set of claws".

Jaune looks in awe "Wow. That-eh. I don't know what to say".

"Don't gotta say anything! Just put it on! I'll go get the rest" The Faunus blacksmith said as he turns and goes out back.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Nora asked.

"Oh, uh, right!" Jaune takes off his old chestplate "Guess I was going to grow out of it eventually".

"A sign of progress" Ren said, making Jaune smile.

"Progress" Jaune turns around, and Ruby gasps, then covers her mouth and tries not to giggle "What is it?"

Ruby points to his chest "What is that?".

A bunny emblem was on Jaune's chest "What, my hoodie? I've always had this".

Ruby began snorting "It's got a cute little bunny rabbit!"

Ruby laughs loudly.

"It's Pumpkin Pete! You know, from the cereal?" Jaune tried to explain.

Ruby was in near hysterics "What did you do?! Send in a box top for a prize?".

Jaune turns away "Yeah! Fifty!".

Ruby continues to laugh hysterically, her head stylistically expanding, before she falls onto the floor.

Ren shrugs "Well, I suppose we don't have to grow out of everything".

Lena giggles "I used to own Pumpkin Pete underwear when I was a kid".

Ruby chortles from the floor, feet in the air. The blacksmith returns from out back.

"Can't have a Huntsman without his weapon" He puts a wide sword sheath is stuck into the countertop "Made all the modifications you asked for" The blade expands into a shield "That was some fine metal you brought me. Accents the white nicely. Where'd you get it from?"

Jaune looks at the design on the bottom reminiscent of Pyrrha's circlet "From a friend".

Lena closed her eyes. She really missed Pyrrha. All of them did. They wait outside the shop. Jaune comes out wearing the armor. He pulls out the sword and expands the shield.

The Blacksmith leans on the doorway "He cleans up alright, don't you think?".

Ren nods "He certainly does".

"I still think a grenade launcher would've really brought the look together" Nora said.

"Nothing's gonna stop our Team now!" Ruby said in confidence.

"And we still don't got a name" Lena said.

"It doesn't matter what we're called. As long as we're together" Jaune said.

"You kids sure you won't stick around? You've been real good to this town" The Blacksmith said.

"Sorry, but we've got another mission" Ruby said.

"Make it to Haven Academy, no matter what" Nora said with dedication.

"We've heard the next village over has a working Airship" Ren said.

"Mmm, no way to know for sure. Scroll signals were weak enough out here back when Beacon Tower was still up. Haven't heard from Shion Village in a while" The Blacksmith said.

"Well, there's only one way to find out" Ruby said and with a wave, the Team turns and leaves. The blacksmith waves back and grunts.

Jaune began to list their provisions "Food?".

Nora "Check!"

Jaune "Water?"

Nora "Check!"

Jaune "How about ammo?

"Locked and loaded! Thank you, Schnee Dust Company!" Nora shouts. Ruby looks down sadly at that.

"Got the map?" Jaune asked.

"Ren's got it" Nora said.

"No, I don't. You have it" Ren said.

Nora blinks "Wait, what?".

"Guys, please tell me you're joking" Jaune all but pleaded.

Nora smiles nervously "Uh.. heh-heh-heh".

"Guys! Guys? Guys..." Jaune said, unable to belive it

"Nope" Was all Nora could say.

Ruby jumped when Lena put a hand on her shoulder "Still thinking about them?".

Ruby said nothing and just nodded.

"I know how you feel. I miss my old team too... but at least we still got each other right?" Lena asked with a smile.

Ruby smiles back and takes Lena's hand in to her own "Yes. We do".

With that they continued their long journey, walking hand in hand.

 **.**

 **To answer some future questions.**

 **1: Yes, Watts and Moira are married in my story.**

 **2: Yes I have seen the new character Brigitte, she helped give me the motivation to write this chapter. And yes she will show up down the line.**

 **Also, both Tyrian and Hazel will have a strong connection with a Overwatch character. I wont say who that is or what the connection is. But I am sure it will surprise you all.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Remembrance.**

 _ **Pyrrha "Do you believe in destiny?"**_

 _ **Cinder "Yes".**_

 _ **Pyrrha "Jaune?"**_

 _ **Ruby's voice is heard shouting Pyrrha's name, just as she had when her latent power activated at Pyrrha's death.**_

With a gasp Ruby open her eyes. She's lying in a red sleeping bag on a clearing in some woods. Nora and Ren are also in sleeping bags around a long burned-out campfire. Magnhild rests beside Nora. Ruby sits up and looks around. Birds can be heard tweeting and all seems peaceful. Ruby, however, puts her hand to the side of her head and sighs as though she's in pain.

"Ruby?" Said girl looked up to see her girlfriend looking at her wit worried eyes "Are you ok?".

Ruby tried to put on a smile "Yes. I'm fine".

It was obvious that Lena did not belive her but she decided not to push it futher "Well you better get up, we need to ceep moving. If we go now we will reach the next village before night fall".

Ruby nods and she gets up to get ready. Later All 5 members of the Team walk down a sunny road. Ruby is in front, looking at a map "So the next town is… uh-huh… uh-huh… We're lost".

"We're not lost. The next town is Shion. My family used to visit it all the time" Jaune said.

"Oh yeah. Don't you have, like, four sisters?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, seven" Jaune answered making Ruby giggle.

"You know, that actually explains a lot" Nora said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Jaune asked confused.

"So, what did you guys do there?" Ruby asked

"Oh, all sorts of stuff! Over here is a great hiking trail, and over here is where we went camping all the time. I got my own tent because I was special. Also, so my sisters would stop braiding my hair" Jaune said.

Lena let out a short laugh "They branded your hair? You need to let us meet them sometime"

Ruby smirked at that before asking "Didn't like the look?".

"Yeah, they just kept doing pigtails, but personally, I think I'm more of a "warrior's wolftail" kind of guy" Jaune said in pride.

"That's just a ponytail" Ruby pointed out with an amused look on her face.

Jaune was silent for a moment "I stand by what I said".

"Well I look forward to seeing Shion again. Last time I was there was when me and Sun went there when we were kids. Maybe one of my old friends are still there too" Lena said.

"That reminds me, how do you and Sun know each other?" Ruby asked.

"I never told you? That's strange, well we met back when-" Lena began but stopped when she saw something that made her eyes become wide with horror.

"Lena? What's wrong?" Jaune asked before he and the rest looked up ahead to see what got her so tense.

Their eyes widen and jaws drop. In front of them is a desolated village. They sky is gray and two columns of smoke rise in the air. A gazebo has a broken tower and lampposts are askew from the ground. At least one dead body can be seen on the side of the road approaching the town.

The map is dropped and all five rush forward. They briskly move into the town, looking around. Ren tosses his backpack on the ground and moves ahead while the other four gather in the middle of a road.

"There could be survivors!" Ruby said.

"Over here!" Ren shouts

The other four rush to where Ren is leading them. On the ground, sitting propped against a broken building wall, is a young man in armor. He breathes heavily and holds his hand against a bleeding wound in his abdomen. Ren drops by his side and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"A Huntsman!" Ruby realised.

The man looked up "Lena?... Is that you?".

Lena ran up to him "Carlos!".

The man named Carlos smiled weakly "You have grown... Love the new hairstyle".

"Carlos... what happened here? Where is everyone?" Lena asked.

"Bandits. The whole tribe… Then, with all the panic…" Carlos can't finish and coughs repeatedly.

"Grimm" Ren finished for him as he stands and walks a few paces away, placing his hands atop his head. Ruby, Jaune, and Nora step away to confer.

Carlos looks at Lena with a weak smile "At least... I got to see you... one last time...".

Lena began to tremble "Carlos. Just hang on, we will get you some help. We will carry you to the next village and..." She is unable to finish as Carlos stops breathing "Carlos...?".

Ren had a sorrowful look in his eyes "Guys".

The other three turn and discover that the Huntsman has already died. Lena stand up and walks away a few steps before stopping, lowering he head and puts a hand on her face.

"Lena..." Ruby said as she was about to reach for Lena, only for said girl to move away, refusing to look at her. Ruby looked hurt at that.

"Should we bury him?" Nora asked.

Ren walks right past them without a backward glance "We should go. It's not safe here".

"Ren…" Nora turns and follows him.

Ruby puts her hand on Jaune's arm. He is looking stressed and sad "It'll be okay".

"I'm just tired of losing everything" Jaune said in a bitter tone.

"Join the club..." Lena said before she began to walk "Ren's right... we should leave before the grimm comes back".

"Lena..." Ruby whispered. She hated seeing her lover like this. She wanted that happt and goofy personality that Lena was known for to come back.

Ren stops and looks at something on the ground, his eyes widening. A cloven hoofprint is impressed into the ground. Nora comes up to his side. She sees the same mark and her eyes also widen in recognition. The two of them silently make eye contact.

* * *

 _ **"Genji...?".**_

 _ **"They are gone".**_

 _ **"Hana!?"**_

 _ **"Only Widowmaker is here".**_

 _ **"No! Lena!"**_

 _ **"And I will finish what I started!".**_

 _ **"MOOOOOOM!"**_

Fareeha sat up in her bed, breathing hard and her face covered in sweat. She looked around only too see she was in her private room that Winter had given to her. She sighs before getting out of bed, dressed only in a black tank top and boxers. She walked in to the bathroom and splashed some cold water in her face. When she was done she looked at her hands, they were shaking like crazy.

Fareeha then looked in the mirror only to see Widowmaker smiling evily at her. Fareeha let out a short scream as she turned around, only to see that no one was there. Fareeha ended up leaning on a wall and slid down on to the floor. She hugged her knees to her chest.

 _'Pathetic... I have become such a coward'_ Fareeha thought to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door "Fareeha. Are you ok? I heard you scream".

Fareeha gasped, it was Winter! She could not let her see her like this "I-I'm fine!".

"Fareeha, open this door right now" Winter demanded, her voice calm but her tone sharp.

"J-just a moment!" Fareeha called out before she tried to rush to get herself in to a more decent shape.

But she was not fast enough as Winter used her scroll to unlock the door and walked inside. Fareeha just looked at her, her face full of dread and her body still shaking alot.

Winter had wide eyes "Fareeha... what in the world has gotten in to you?".

Fareeha said nothing as she looked down, tears dripping from her eyes. Winter noticed this and walked up to the shaken girl and hugged her. Fareeha hugged her back.

"What's wrong?" Winter asked softly.

"I just... Dammit! I am crying like a little child when I should focus on my mission! I am so weak!" Fareeha said in frustration.

Winter rubbed Fareeha's back "Even the best has their moments of weakness. It fades in time".

"It's been years and my weakness still remains" Fareeha said.

Winter sighed, she was hoping bringing Fareeha along on his mission would let her focus on something else and help her move on from what happened, but it was clear that it was not going to be that easy.

"Fareeha. Take the day of. You need to rest" Winter said.

Fareeha looked up "What?! I can't! The mission-".

"That is an order Fareeha!" Winter said sharply, not leaving room for arguments "Should something happen I will call for you. Until then, stay in bed until you have gotten enough rest. You will not last long in battle if you can't even stay on your feet. You are shaking like a leaf".

Fareeha looked down, knowing Winter was right, like always "I... will do as you say. Ma'am".

Winter makes Fareeha look at her "Fareeha. Your health and over all well being is more important than your mission. Don't hurt yourself over it, take the time you need and please don't hesitate to ask if you need help".

"Aren't you the one who always told me I need to be able to stand on my own feet? That you would not always be around to save me?" Fareeha asked.

Winter sighs "I did... And I made sure Wiess understood that too" She looks Fareeha in the eyes "But there is only so much one person can do. I will not always be around. But when I am, I will help you. We may not be blood, but you are still my sister".

Fareeha nods, finally calming down "Thank you Winter".

Winter kissed her forehead "Now get some sleep and call me if you need something".

Fareeha nods and Winter helps her back to bed before leaving the room. Fareeha did her best to fall asleep again. Though the memories were still fresh.

Meanwhile, Winter walked in to the workstation " **Brigitte** , you're in here?".

A young woman walked in "Oh, Winter. How is Fareeha?".

"Her trauma is worse than I thought. I found her in a shaking mess" Winter said in a bitter tone.

Brigitte had a sad look at that "I see... But I am sure she will recover. She is Ana's daughter after all".

Winter nods in agreement before asking what she came here for "How is her new armor coming along?".

Brigitte walks over to her work table "It was a good challenge. The armor is not as big or as bulcky like her other armors, but with this she will have no drastic movement restraints and she will feel much lighter. There should only be a few more details I need to work out. If all goes well, it should be finished tomorrow".

Winter nods "Good. I'll be back tomorrow then to see it for myself".

As she turned to leave, Brigitte spoke up "Winter!" Said ice lady looked at her "Fareeha will pull through. I know she will. Especially with you helping her".

Winter was silent for a moment before she nods "I know. Thank you Brigitte".

Brigitte smiles as Winter left the room "Anytime".

* * *

 _ **Pyrrha's voice is echoing "Jaune!"**_

 _ **There is the sound of a sword being drawn.**_

 _ **Pyrrha's voice is heard again with increasing urgency "Jaune! Jaune!"**_.

Ruby opens her eyes slowly and just breathes, letting her eyelids drift shut. Her eyes open wide when, from nearby, she hears the same voice, speaking calmly **_"Jaune"_**.

Ruby sits up and looks around. There are little will-o-the-wisps floating around, looking very similar to the white circles in the dream. The campfire is still burning but has died down. Ren and Nora are asleep while their weapons are once again at their sides. Jaune's sleeping bag, however, is empty... as is Lena's

Through the trees beyond Jaune's sleeping bag, Pyrrha's voice can still be heard, but it is muffled _ **"Alright, Jaune, just like we practiced. Follow these instructions**_ ".

Two of the words are louder and echo like in Ruby's dreams, making it sound like Pyrrha is saying **"Follow me"**.

Ruby gets up and walks toward the voice. She takes a moment to play with one of the wisps as she looks around, uncertain. Moving forward, she spots something and her mouth falls open. Gazing with concern, Ruby moves next to a tree and watches from there.

A slight distance in front of Ruby, but facing away, Jaune draws his sword. He poses with it and the shield, before dropping his shoulders and turning to his right. His Scroll is set up on a stump with Pyrrha on it _**"Alright, Jaune, just like we practiced. Follow these instructions. Shield up"**_.

Jaune lifts his shield so that only his eyes up are not protected.

Pyrrha _**"Keep your grip tight"**_.

Jaune tightens his hand on Crocea Mors.

Pyrrha _**"Don't forget to keep your front foot forward"**_.

Jaune hasn't forgotten and doesn't need to move.

Pyrrha _**"Ready? Go"**_.

Jaune steps forward with the sword, cutting at the air and making a fighting cry.

Pyrrha **"Again!"**.

Jaune moves forward with his other foot, again slashing the air and releasing a cry.

Pyrrha _**"And again"**_.

Jaune spins in a circle, putting a lot of feeling and effort into his next cry and slash. It has cost him a bit, and he pants.

 _ **"Okay. Now assuming you aren't cheating, we can take a break"**_ Pyrrha said.

Jaune stands upright and lets his head fall forward a bit, closing his eyes. But he turns toward Pyrrha's image on his Scroll when she speaks again _**"I know this can be frustrating and it can feel like so much effort to progress such a small amount, but I want you to know that I'm proud of you. I've never met someone so determined to better themselves. You've grown so much since we started training. And I know this is just the beginning"**_ Pyrrha turns her head, struggling with her thoughts for a moment _**"Jaune, I-I…"**_ Jaune takes a step closer, Pyrrha finds the words and confidence, placing her hands over her heart as she speaks _ **"I want you to know that I'm just happy to be a part of your life. I'll always be here for you, Jaune"**_.

The Scroll rewinds the video of Pyrrha without being touched. Jaune stands before it, holding Crocea Mors, his head bowed. Ruby looked at the scene in sorrow before walking away.

But then she noticed Lena in the distance, she was sitting on a large boulder, watching the stars. Worried about her lover, Ruby walked over there.

"Lena?" Ruby spoke when she reached her girlfriend.

Lena glanced at her "Hi Ruby... should you not be sleeping?".

"Like you should be doing too?" Ruby shot back.

Lena chuckled "Good point".

"Mind if I sit next to you?" Ruby asked.

"Sure..." Lena said without looking at her.

Ruby climbed on to the boulder and sat next to Lena and watched the stars with her. After a few moments of silence Ruby tried to talk to her again "Are you ok?".

Lena sighs, knowing she can't lie to Ruby "I've been better... that Hunstman we saw in the village... his name was Carlos. He was the friend I spoke about. A good guy, fun to be around... hard to belive he was killed by bandits".

"I'm sorry Lena..." Ruby said, knowing how much this must hurt for Lena.

"It's alright. That's the reason I came here. To watch the stars" Lena said as she looked at the clear sky "When I was kid, my mother would always bring me to the roof, every time I woke up from a nightmare. We would watch the stars together and it always helped me calm down".

Ruby smiled softly "Your mother must be a good woman".

"She was..." Lena said before she looked down "But like many other kids, I ended up growing up without her. My dad died when I was to young to remember".

"Oh... I am sorry to hear that Lena" Ruby said.

"It's just... I lost my parents, I lost my first love Emily, I lost my home, I lost my new family and... now I've lost a childhood memory along with another friend... I am not sure how much more loss I can take" Lena said, on the verge of crying.

Ruby took Lena's hand, making said girl look at her "Lena... you have not lost everything. You still got me, and I'm not going anywhear. I promise".

Lena looks in to Ruby's silver eyes before she smiles softly "Thank you Ruby".

They shared a loving kiss before hugging eachother close.

"I love you Lena" Ruby whispered.

"I love you too Ruby... my lovely Rose" Lena whispered back.

Not matter what they face in the future. Both knows that they will face it together.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Of Runaways and Stowaways.**

Seagulls call as a ship moves over peaceful blue waters. Passengers are strolling across both the upper and mid decks. Blake rests her hands on the rail and stares out at the ocean. She blinks and looks over her right shoulder, somewhat startled. Two kids laugh over a joke. Blake almost smiles and turns to look back at the ocean.

"Travelling alone?" Blake jumps and grips the hilt of Gambol Shroud. She halts her action when she sees the captain of the boat holding up his hands in a reassuring manner "Now, now, no threat here. Just here to chat".

Blake hesitates before relaxing her posture with a roll of her eyes "And why is that?".

The Captain lowers his arms and then twists to lean idly onto the rail "Well, not many people travel by boat on their own. It can be quite a lonely voyage. But I found those that do tend to have the more… interesting stories".

Blake turns away from the Captain "Maybe it's just… better for some people to be alone".

The two kids run behind Blake laughing and she gasps again, not expecting the noise behind her. She turns and blinks at them trying to reset her calm.

The Captain laughs "Maybe, but with your paranoia, I think a few friendly faces wouldn't hurt".

"Who says I'm paranoid?!" Blake snapped.

The Captain laughs again "No one, dear, no one. I'll leave you be" The Captain turns and walks away, then stops "But uh, fair warning: these trips can be awfully boring".

The Captain continues on his way and Blake stares after him. Once he's gone, she turns and looks at the ground for a few seconds before reaching up and undoing her bow. She holds the ribbon out over the railing

"Won't be needing this" Blake lets go and watches the ribbon swirl in the air once before landing on the water. She turns and walks away.

As she passes inside, a hooded figure is shown to be watching her from a distance. And another hooded figure had been listening to all she said.

"You are wrong Blake. Being alone will not help anyone. Least of all you" The figure said.

Blake could have sworn she heard something and looked to see what it was but saw no one.

* * *

Elsewhere, Yang is sitting on a green couch in her home on Patch. She picks up the remote control to her left. With a click, the projected scene comes on, revealing a news segment from the VBC channel.

"With no end in sight. Try as they might, the local Huntsmen and Huntresses can't seem to get a hold of the situation at Beacon Academy" The Reporter said.

Yang clicks the remote. As the next reporter speaks "Though the fail safes have supported wireless communication within the kingdom, the loss of the CCT Tower continues to prevent contact with the outside world. Talks with Atlas officials regarding repairs have so far-"

Yang clicks again, cutting off the reporter and bringing up yet another news segment. A horned anchorman speaks "Vale council voted this week to continue to ban any air traffic that does not have a direct correlation with evacuation. The council has made it clear that they feel-"

Yang clicks again. Her eyes widen and she sits up.

Lisa Lavender is the next to speak "Multiple rumors continue to circulate as to who was behind the attacks at the Vytal Festival Tournament."

The screen shows anchor Lisa Lavender and the VNN logo. The caption below her reads: WHITE FANG MEMBER, ADAM TAURUS, PRESENT DURING BEACON GRIMM ATTACK.

Lisa Lavender continues "While no one knows for sure, officials have confirmed that high-ranking White Fang member, Adam Taurus was present for the attack. Any and all attempts to bring him into custody have been met with brutal force-"

Yang turns the news off. She sits there holding the remote, and a door clicks open "I'm home!".

Yang sets the remote down and leans her head backward on the couch, looking up at the newcomer that way "Hey, Dad".

Tai is carrying three boxes with two bags hanging from his forearms "Guess what came in today!".

The door shuts behind Tai as he walks into the living room.

"What?" Yang asked.

"I can't wait for you to try this" Tai walks into another room to unload, while on the couch Yang looks somewhat interested. Tai returns, carrying one long white box. He sets it on the coffee table in front of Yang, revealing the Kingdom of Atlas symbol on it. She looks at it and doesn't move "Well?".

"It's… for me?" Yang asked.

Tai nods "For you and you only".

Yang lifts the lid off the box to reveal a robotic right arm. Yang looks it over, somewhat wide-eyed while her father gushes. She blinks and her eyes droop a bit, revealing she's more distressed than pleased.

"Brand new, state of the art Atlas tech. You know, I thought I was gonna have to pull some strings, call in a few favors, but you earned this one all on your own, kiddo" Tai said.

Yang looks up "Huh?".

"Before I could even talk to him, General Ironwood already had one of his top scientists working on this, for you. He wanted me to tell you that you fought admirably. You should be proud of yourself" Tai looks up at her father but says nothing "Well? You going to try it on?".

"I uh… I'm not feeling too great right now. Maybe later?" Yang suggested.

Tai deflates a bit and puts his hand to the back of his neck as he sighs and considers how best to respond "Well, alright".

Yang gets up and walks up the stairs, Tai giving her an encouraging smile as she passes in front of him. She pauses partway up the steps, turning in his direction "Thanks, Dad".

Yang continues upstairs as a visibly disheartened Tai bows his head.

Later, Yang sweeps the porch, adept at it with one arm. She pauses to wipe her brow and sigh. Later she is getting mail out of the mailbox at the end of their driveway. Lastly, she's in the kitchen, rinsing a glass. As she lifts it out of the sink, it slips out of her fingers and she gasps.

When it hits the floor and breaks, it triggers a flashback. Against blackness there's a gray slash moving from upper left to bottom right and the red markings from Adam's mask glow while the sound of a sword loudly resonates. In the kitchen, Yang rears back with a cry.

She clings to the countertop and pants out of breath due to fright. Her fist comes down against the countertop, and Yang gets herself under control.

She then puts her hand inside her pocket and takes out a picture of her and Fareeha. Yang missed her so much. If she was here, dealing with the pain would be so much easier... but she is not here. She was taken away and Yang was not sure if she would ever see her loving girlfriend again. The mere thought made her want to cry.

From the doorway, Tai watches with concern before turning away without saying a word.

* * *

It was now dusk, and the boat continues its journey on the smooth water. There is still peaceful bird cry, and Blake is once again on the middle deck looking out at the ocean. A Faunus couple walk behind her and she watches them, slightly less twitchy than before.

It's when she's about to leave that she senses she is being watched by someone on the upper deck. It's the hooded figure, and she immediately takes out Gambol Shroud "Who's there?!".

The hooded figure turns and runs for it, blonde hair somewhat visible beneath the hood. Blake stares up at the deck, no longer watching the ocean. She does not notice the dorsal fins of a giant sea creature momentarily surface. However, she feels the boat rocking on the wake it created and lets out a grunt as she tries to keep her balance.

The creature's long-necked shadow looms over Blake as she turns around to face the water. Its shadow also falls on a member of the crew on duty in the crow's nest, who is looking up at it in horror "RED ALERT!".

The alert immediately sounds. Two red lights next to a speaker pulse with the sound. The Captain and his First Mate come running out and look at the water from the upper deck, just above Blake. The Captain murmurs as the shadow falls over him "By the gods…"

The long-necked creature is revealed to be a large Sea Feilong. It has a pattern of glowing red lines along the scales of its neck, and its eyes glow yellow. The Grimm swings its head back and forth, roaring and spreading its short forearms outward.

The Captain turns and calls out to the ship "All hands to battle stations!".

The First Mate spoke "Sir, we've never fought a Grimm this big!"

"We've never seen something this big! But we'll give 'er a fight nonetheless!" The Captain said.

Blake springs into action, running off the boat and into the air. She creates one of her clones to give her added upward momentum, flinging Gambol Shroud forward in its kusarigama form. Attached to the ribbon on her wrist, it embeds itself into the Grimm's neck.

Blake swings above the Grimm and shoots it in the back of its neck. It roars. Blake lands on the crow's nest while the Captain steers from the bridge.

He keeps the ship stabilized in the Grimm's wake and steps outside to get another look at it. Blake still shoots it while it arcs back into the water. The side of the ship opens up and the cannons come out.

Blake continues her assault on the sea creature, once again swinging and shooting. The ship's cannons fire but are mostly ineffective. Blake falls back onto the ship's deck, lands on her back, bounces, and quickly gets herself back onto her feet. She discovers that her left shoulder is hurt when she moves to stand.

"Hold steady men, it's not done with us yet! GET THE HEAVY CANNON LOADED!" The captain shouts and The First Mate changes from being nervous to battle-ready upon hearing this order.

The largest cannon on the ship rises up through a trapdoor on the deck, extends itself, and aims at the Grimm. The Grimm's dorsal fin splits apart and extra bone unfolds, revealing two wings. The dragon lets out a roar as it flies, its beating wings sending a gush of air at the ship. Blake cries out as she hangs on with her hurt left arm.

"Heavy cannon, OPEN FIRE!" The captain shouts as the heavy cannon shoots, but the Grimm easily evades it. It opens its mouth and an electric ball forms.

Blake readies to launch herself at it, but then blue energy shots hits it in the face. The shots did no noticeable damage, but it was enough to distract it.

Blake looked at who the shooter might be until someone jumps on her "Hey!".

The figure grunts, and the cloak falls back, revealing to be non other than Sun. Midair, he activates his energy clones.

"Sun?!" Blake shouts.

Sun and his clones land on the Grimm's head. The two clones pull on the topmost tendrils of the head while Sun grabs its upper lip "Not today, pal!".

When the dragon releases its electric blast, it goes harmlessly into the air, rather than at the ship.

"What are you doing?!" Shouts again.

From atop the enraged Grimm's snout, Sun answers her while holding onto the two tendrils his now-disappeared clones had grabbed "Oh, uh, you know, just… hanging out!".

The Grimm manages to get a small electrical charge around Sun and he lets go, shouting as he falls.

Blake gasps and immediately springs into action again. She jumps onto and off the railing, using Gambol Shroud's kusarigama form on the crow's nest to swing herself around to catch Sun midair. But then other figure from before shows up out of nowhere and caught Sun instead. They land on nearby rocks, with The figure holding him bridal style.

The figures cloke fell of revealing...

"Hana!?" Blake said in shock.

"Hi Blake" Hana said with a smile.

Sun puts his hand to his heart "My hero!".

Hana just dropped him.

"You're not supposed to be here!" Blake said in anger.

"Yeah!? Well it looks like you can use all the help you can get!" Sun pointed out.

Blake glares at him and then rolls her eyes "Ugh. Just shut up and fight".

Blake runs toward the ship in the water, where the Grimm is firing electric blasts at it. Sun is on the ground, striking a pose on his side with his hand propping up his head.

"Let's go Sun!" Hana said as she went to rejoin the battle.

"Yes, ma'am!" Sun said as he got up and followed her.

On the ship, the Captain is steering while two of his crew are looking at displays "Starboard defenses are down, sir!".

"We still got the heavy cannon?" The captain asked.

"Aye, but it's moving too fast! We can't land a hit!" A crew member said.

"Argh. How about the engines?" The Captain asked

"Fully functional, Captain!" His first mate answered.

The Captain nods "Well alright, then!".

On the deck, Blake is preparing to counter a hit from the Grimm's electric blast, but Sun jumps in between with a laugh of triumph. He uses Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang to deflect it and lands on the heavy cannon, resting his staff on his shoulder with a crooked grin.

Hana aimed her gun and shot it in the eye, distracting it as it roars in annoyance.

"Huntsmen!" Hana, Sun and Blake turn to the man who has come out onto the upper deck calling them "If you can clip its wings and draw it out towards the bow, we could take it!".

Blake turns away from the Captain to look up at Sun. He shrugs "I mean, you're the one with the swords".

"Ugh" Blake said with an eye roll.

"No! I will do it!" Hana said as she took out Genji's short sword. Something that did not go unnoticed by Blake.

But before she could speak, Sun spins his weapon back into a holstered position and runs toward the Grimm "Now or never!".

Sun activates three clones and jumps into the air. The first clone springs Hana upward to the second clone, which does the same. The third clone swings her up. Sun waits, laughing and opening up his arms, but then loses his smile in confusion.

Hana, instead of heading toward him, directs herself above him and lands on his shoulders. They sink a few feet while he grunts and Hana leaps upward off of him. High above the Sea Feilong, she begins her descent, avoiding the electric blasts it shoots at her. She runs down its right wing, slicing through the thin membrane.

Sun smirks as he waits for her on the rock she's readying to land on and catches her. The impact causes the rock surface to crack around them while he's left holding her bridal style. Hana smiles at him, until he speaks "This is the part where you say it".

"Don't push it Sun" Hana deadpans.

The Grimm moves around them, causing the precarious rocky area to collapse. Hana is on the move again, leaving Sun behind.

"Okay, maybe later!" Sun jumps off the collapsing rock. The Sea Feilong flies after them, knocking rocks down as he goes. The Captain watches from the bridge through a spyglass before throwing a handle and increasing the boat's speed. It sails beside the destructive Grimm, keeping apace.

Sun continues to hop around, avoiding the Grimm's attacks until one more move puts him directly in front of its open mouth. Blake swings in on her ribbon and gets him out of reach. The Grimm prepares a blast to get all three of them in one shot when it is impaled by the bowsprit of the boat.

The heavy cannon fires and hits the Grimm dead on. Its upper half is blasted to pieces, and it dies immediately. The Captain, the First Mate and Crew Member 02 all cheer. The cheer is upheld by the passengers on the ship who also join in with applause. On their rock, Sun celebrates while Blake smiles and lowers her head in relief.

Hana puts on her ear protections, feeling a slight headache but smiles all the same.

"Ha-ha!" Sun lifts his hand for a high five "Up top!".

Hana gives him a blank look before motioning to her eyes as to remind him that she can't see his hand.

Sun makes an 'oh' sound before looking at Blake "How about you?" Blake turns and glares at him as he wiggles his hand with a grin "Eh?"

With a cry, Blake swings her arm around to slap him in the face. He rears back in slow-motion and Hana flinched as she heard the sound of her hand making contact with his flesh.

'He will feel that for a while' Hana thought before she gasped as she felt Blake grab her.

"Don't think I forgot you!" Blake said in a angry tone.

Hana screams in fear before several smacking sounds was heard.

It was now nighttime on the middle deck of the ship. Blake is at the railing again, only this time facing sideways. Hana stood next to her, rubbing her now sore butt.

"Really Blake? We don't see each other for so long and the first thing you do I spank me?" Hana said a little mad about what Blake did.

"I was told you only understand if I use rough methods" Blake said without looking at her.

Hana glared at her until Sun spoke Seriously, it was no big deal! Just enjoy the rest of your trip and everything will be cool! We got this!".

The two Faunus he was speaking with, a male with horns and a female with rabbit ears, wave goodbye and turn away. Sun struts over to Blake and Hana "You'd think they'd never seen a fight before".

"What are you doing here, Sun?" Blake demanded.

"Diggin' the new outfit, by the way! Never did like the bow" Sun said as he points at Blake's ears.

Blake slaps his hand away "Sun!"

Sun backs of "Geez!".

"Have you been following me?!" Blake demanded.

Sun looks a touch abashed "I saw you run off. The night Beacon Tower fell. Once we landed in Vale, you made sure everyone was okay. And then you just took off, without saying anything".

"I had to. You wouldn't understand" Blake said.

"No, I get it! The moment you left, I knew exactly what you were doing!" Sun said and Blake smiles at him, pleased at feeling understood "You're going on a one-woman rampage against the White Fang!".

Blake's happy expression falls "What?".

"You always felt like the Fang was your fight. They show up, trash your school, hurt your friends. It makes perfect sense!" Sun said

Blake looked annoyed "I can't believe you".

"But there's no way I'm letting you do this alone! It's an honorable approach, for sure, but you're going to need someone to watch your back. And that's where I come in! Oh and don't forget Hana" Sun putts his arm around Hana "Us Faunus got to stick together, after all".

"Ummm..." Was all Hana could say.

"You're wrong, Sun. You're so, so wrong" Blake said as she turns her back on him and walks away.

Sun blinks "What are you..."

"I'm not going anywhere near the White Fang. Not yet" Blake said.

"Seriously?" Sun asked in surprise.

"I need to sort some things out" Blake said.

"Then why not do it with your team? Your friends?" Sun asked.

"You're one to talk! Assuming Neptune, Sage, and Scarlet aren't hiding below deck!" Blake snapped.

"You really think I could get Neptune on the ocean? They flew back to Mistral! I told them I'd catch up! It's not the first time I left them to take a boat!" Sun defended.

Blake then looks at Hana "And you!" Hana jumped "Have you been following me too!?".

"After I got out of the hospital I spent some time upgrading my equipment, stronger pistol, boots that allows me to jump 10 times better than I normally can, and I trained how to use a sword. I wanted to make sure I was ready in case The White Fang shows up. After that I tracked you down and I've been following you ever since" Hana explained.

"You idiot! I did not want you to follow me! You should have stayed in Vale where it's safe!" Blake snapped.

"Safe?! There is no such thing as safe! I thought I was safe in my parents house, and in burned down. I thought Becon was safe, and it was destroyed. I am no safer in Vale than I am here" Hana argued.

"What about your heart!?" Blake demanded "What if it acts up and you die?!".

"That... is not a problem anymore" Hana said as she pulled down the zipper on her body suit, exposing her chest. Blake and Sun gasped when they saw a large scar on it "One of the doctors told me that there was a surgery that could fix my heart. I agreed to it and one cybernetic implant later, my heart is as good as new. After I lost my sight I needed something to go right".

Blake was silent for a moment before she sighed "You should not have followed me Hana. I left for a reason".

"Blake... You are not the only one who lost him that night" Hana said.

Blake's eyes lit up with rage " **Don't!** Don't you **dare** bring him up!".

"Blake! I lost my parents, I lost my brother and my team was destroyed, all in the same night!... You are the only family I have left now! I can't lose you too Blake... I can't..." Hana said with pain in her voice "You are my sister Blake. So don't shut me out. I don't think I can handle that".

Blake's eyes softened at that, of course. How could she have been so selfish that she forgot that Hana as lost much more than she have. She sighs and gently pulls Hana in to a hug, one that the Bat-Faunus did not hesitate to return.

"It's ok Hana... it's ok" Blake said softly.

Sun smiled at the sisterly bond between them. He let them have their moment before he spoke again "So, if you're not going after the White Fang, where are you going?".

Blake was still holding on to Hana as she answers "Home, to Menagerie".

"Well, I'm coming with you. The Grimm are getting worse; you saw it yourself! And just because you're not going after the Fang doesn't mean they won't be coming for you! Besides, I'm… kind of already on the boat" Sun said.

Hana smiles "Always wanted to see the home land of my people".

"There's really no stopping you two?" Blake asked.

"Nope! This is going to be great! Never been in Menagerie before! It'll be a regular journey to the east! Yeah, I like the sound of that" Sun said.

Hana giggled "Sounds like an old fairy tail".

"Well it works" Sun said with a shrug.

"Yeah... it does" Hana said as she leans on Blake while watching the sea. Blake smiles as she keeps her arm around Hana's shoulders.

But then Hana whispers in to Blake's ear "I know. I know what you are hiding inside of you. I've known for a long time now".

Blake gasped "What!?".

Sun jumped "Huh? What is going on?".

Hana sighs "Please don't hide it Blake... please tell us".

Blake was silent for a few moments before she spoke...

It was only two words... but two major words.

 **"I'm pregnant..."**

Sun fell off the boat.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Family.**

Yang is inside a nightmare. All around her are broken pieces of buildings and darkness. She looks around, confused, and lets out a small gasp when she looks down. She raises both of her arms and turns them, examining their presence, particularly her right arm.

Yang looks up from her arms to see Adam Taurus walking toward her. The red accents in his hair, mask and outfit have a surreal glow. Yang steps back defensively and discovers that she is suddenly wearing Ember Celica. She blasts Adam five times, but they do nothing to him while he steadily continues walking closer.

Adam puts his right hand on the handle of his sheathed sword. Yang tries to attack him again, but her weapon is gone, as is her right arm. She stares for a moment in confusion and disbelief and then startles when Adam is abruptly directly before her. He grins at her and starts to unsheath his sword.

"YANG!" Fareeha suddenly showed up, pushed Yang to the side and blocked Adam's sword with her own weapon and kicked him back "Yang, you ok? Get up and run!".

"Fareeha!? No I can't leave you!" Yang protested.

"There is no time to argue! Just run and-" Before Fareeha could finish, Adam's sword suddenly went through her back and out her chest.

Yang watched in horror as Fareeha fell to her knees after Adam pulled his sword out. Adam placed his sword on Fareeha's neck before giving Yang a evil smile. He then raised his sword to finish the job.

"FAREEHA! NO!" Yang screams as Adam brought his sword down.

Yang awakens with a gasp. She is in her room, lying on top of her bed. The robotic arm given to her by General Ironwood rests on her bedside table, out of the box. Yang looks at it for a moment before turning her face away. She hears laughter coming from downstairs.

Yang heads downstairs to discover Professors Oobleck and Port sitting at her kitchen table and laughing with her father, Tai. There's a bowl of fruit at the center of the table. But she hears other voices. Then she saw it was Winston and Reinhardt.

"And, and, and then, in comes Qrow, wearing a skirt! I was just a TA, I-I didn't know what to do, so I just... I just left the room to laugh!" Port said.

Yang comes to the kitchen door while the 5 laugh.

"We told him it was a kilt! He'd never worn a uniform before, so he didn't know!" Tai said.

Winston chuckles "He never was to bright".

"That is terrible! What is wrong with you!?" Oobleck asked between his laughs.

Tai holds up his hands "Hey! The girls all said he had nice legs! I did that jerk a favor! Besides, that's not even the best part! See, then we-".

Port puts his right leg on the tabletop, cutting off Taiyang ""Like what you see?""

The 5 laugh even more and Port loses his balance. He tries to save himself from falling, but ends up on the floor.

"Easy there my friend. We are not the young bucks we used to be" Reinhardt said.

There's even more laughter. Tai claps from mirth and Port joins in the hilarity from the floor. Yang giggles too, covering her mouth, but the 5 teachers become alerted to her presence. Oobleck stands while Port gets up off the floor "Oh, uh, Miss Xiao Long! Uh, please, join us".

Yang enters while Oobleck laughs, a little bit embarrassed "Oh, yes, yes, pull up a chair. Please, pull up a chair".

"I'm good" Yang said she hoists herself backward up onto the kitchen counter, beside where her father stands. Port and Oobleck sit back down "So, what are you doing here?".

"Despite popular belief, teachers do have a life outside the classroom" Oobleck answered.

"Professor Goodwitch is working 'round the clock to restore Beacon to its former glory! But, Mistral wasn't built in a day. And we all need rest from time to time" Port said.

"I can only hammer so many Grimms before I need a break. I am not a young man anymore" Reinhardt said.

"And catching up with friends is always nice. Especially in times like this" Winston finished.

"Now look, let's not worry about that right now. So, there we were, standing in the auditorium, looking at Qrow, wearing a skirt. Then Oz tells everyone, It's time to work on our landing strategy!".

Winston shakes his head "Not his finest moment"

"The Branwen twins have always been... interesting, to say the least" Oobleck said.

"That sure didn't seem to stop young Tai" Port teased.

"Hey, come on, man, she's right here" Tai said.

"Oh, please! She's a mature young woman! If she can handle combat, she can handle a few jabs at her old man!" Port said.

"That's not the issue, Pete! And besides, she's still a teenager!" Tai pointed out.

"She is also in the room, and can be directly spoken to" Yang said a little annoyed "And I think I've been through enough to be considered an adult at this point".

Tai sighs at that "Adult or not, you've still got a long way to go before you're ready for the real world".

"Oh my gosh! Does every father figure have the same three condescending phrases?" Yang asked while giving Tai an annoyed look.

"Yeah! But we only use them when we mean it!" Tai said, meeting Yangs glare with his own.

Reinhardt, Winston, Port and Oobleck look at each other as father and daughter argue, a touch uncomfortable. Oobleck takes a sip from his mug while Port pulls at his collar. Reinhardt was debating if it was time to leave and Winston got very interested in his glasses.

"Is that so?" Yang asked with a growl.

"As a matter of fact, it is so! If you honestly think that you're ready to go out there on your own, ha, well I guess you lost some brain cells along with that arm" Tai said in a almost mocking tone.

Yang gasps and pulls back from her father's face while a stunned Port leans forward and Oobleck's mouth drops open and his glasses slip down. Reinhardt had half a mind to punch Tai for such a comment while Winston was speechless. There's a comedic beat before the mug slips out of Oobleck's hand to safely land on the table. All 5 stare at Tai for a few seconds.

"You... jerk!" Yang playfully punches Tai, and the father and daughter laugh together.

Oobleck whispers "Are we finally talking about the Goliath in the room?".

Tai and Yang look at each other and then laugh harder. Relieved laughter comes from ther rest.

"Oh, Miss Xiao L- Yang, if you don't mind me asking, why haven't you tried on the arm yet?" Port asked.

"Oh, yes, yes! A piece of Atlas technology given out like that is rare indeed! Not to mention the effort it took to deliver it here. It seems a great many people want to see you returned to normal" Oobleck added.

"I have seen that tech first hand. It would be like you always had it" Winston said.

"I'm... scared" Yang said

Tai takes a sideways step closer to Yang, watching and listening.

"Everyone keeps talking about me getting back to normal. And I appreciate it, but... this is normal now" Yang said while looking at her missing arm. Oobleck and Port exchange sad, knowing glances, while Reinhardt and Winston do the same "It's just taking me a while to get used to it".

"Well, normal is what you make of it" Tai said.

"What is that supposed to mean? Do you want me to just pretend like nothing happened? I lost a part of me. A piece of me is gone. And it's never coming back" Yang said, clearly still suffering from what happened.

"You're right. It's not coming back. But that doesn't have to stop you from becoming who you wanna be. You're Yang Xiao Long, my sunny little dragon" Tai said as puts his hand on his daughter's shoulder "You can do whatever you put your mind to. So whenever you're ready to stop moping, and get back out there, I'll be there for you".

Yang did not know what to say about that "I... I..."

"Yang. It is ok to be scared sometimes" Reinhardt spoke softly "My young granddaughter, Nora, while she seems fearless and always face deadly situations with a smile on her face. She did not start out that way. When she was little, she was the most shy and scared child you could ever meet. But she learned to face her fear. And now she is much stronger than she could ever be otherwise".

"Yes Yang. Fear is natural. We can't run from it, but we can get through it" Winston added.

"They are right Yang. Fear is like any other emotion. It comes and goes. It's all in how you handle it. Why, even I find myself wrestling with that emotion from time to time" Port said.

Yang looked unconvinced "Really? You?".

Oobleck whispers "He's afraid of mice".

"They bring only disease and famine!" Port snapped as he pounds his fist in to the table. Yang laughs while Port rants about the creepiness of mice. Tai watches her with a smile "And don't even get me started on their tails! So hairless, and simply unnatural!".

"Port, I assure you, you are safe. There's no mice here right now" Oobleck said.

Later Yang walks up the stairs. She turns partially and lifts her hand to those below "Goodnight!".

She walks into her room. She looks at the metal arm for a moment but then moves to the window when she hears the front door to the house open followed by the voices of the 5 men. She decides to stand out of side beside the window and listen.

"Thanks for having us over, Tai" Port said.

"Any time. You're always welcome" Tai assured.

"It may be a while before we return. There is still much work to be done at the school" Oobleck said.

"I hesitate to ask, but is there any word from young Miss Rose?" Port asked.

Behind Tai, Yang moves into visibility at her bedroom window as he speaks "Not yet".

"Same here. I have not heard from Nora since she left" Reinhardt said.

"You mean she told you in person instead of leaving a note?" Tai asked.

"She did... I did not like it, but I knew I had to let her go someday. And couldn't stop her even if I tried" Reinhardt said with a sad look on his face, but he smiled a little "But I am not too worried. I taught her everything I know. If anyone can handle herself out there, it's Nora".

Tai smiled a little at that "Wish I could say the same about Ruby... but I still think she's not ready yet".

"Have you thought about going after her? Trying to bring her home?" Oobleck asked.

Tai sighs "I've got to... look after some things".

As Tai glances toward her bedroom window, Yang moves out of sight again and squeezes her right upper arm, looking dejected.

"She will pull through Tai. What Yang lacks in science. She makes up with near unrivaled will power" Winston said "Kind of like Lena Oxton".

"You're right Winston. Only question is when she will remember it" Tai said.

After saying their goodbyes, everyone went back to their own lives. Despite his words, Reinhardt was still worried about his granddaughter.

* * *

On a path through the woods, said team moves forward with Ruby looking at a map "Come on, guys! If we pick up the pace, we can hit the next town before sunset!"

"Assuming it's still there" Jaune said, still remembering last time.

"Of course it'll be there. This one's supposed to be pretty big! Hee-gan...bayn-a" Ruby struggled with saying the name.

"Higanbana. It's a well protected village with a popular inn" Ren said.

"Which means, no camping in the rain!" Nora said happily.

"See? Everything's going to be fine!" Ruby said with a smile

"You know, we've had a lot of ups and downs. But things could be a lot worse. I really thought we'd see more Grimm" Jaune said.

"As did I" Ren added.

"Me too. Strange, there should be swarming with them out here but we have not seen one since we faced that Geist" Lena said.

"I guess our luck is finally turning around!" Nora cheered "To Higanbana!"

"To Higanbana!" Lena, Jaune and Ren repeats.

"To Higanban... ban-a!" Ruby still could not say it.

Lena giggled "Don't strain yourself on one name Ruby".

A Beowolf stomps into view and growls at the 5 kids. Just as it is about to leap, it is stabbed through by Qrow. Three disintegrating bodies of other Beowolves are just behind him. A black raven caws from a tree branch on eye level with Qrow, catching his attention. He looks at it and it flies off, following the team.

Qrow scoffs "Luck".

Later it was raining on the village of Higanbana. Through the window of an inn, the 5 kids are seen silently discussing with the proprietor. Inside of a tavern Qrow sits at a table, watching them. A waitress sets a glass with liquor and ice in front of him.

Qrow looks at her "Oh, I didn't o-"

The Waitress stops him "From the woman upstairs. Red eyes. Said you wouldn't mind bottom shelf".

Qrow turns and looks up. An overhead shot shows the spacious lower level of the tavern and its several round tables, while the edge of a balcony is just visible "Thanks".

The Waitress winks at him "But I went ahead and gave you top. Lucky you".

With a pleased smirk, Qrow watches the waitress as she walks away. After she is gone, he looks through the two windows to see no one visible in the lobby of the inn "Yeah".

He takes his glass and heads upstairs. His older twin, Raven, waits for him at one of the tables, her mask atop it "Hello, brother".

Qrow stares at her from the top of the stairs for a moment before moving to her "Raven".

He pulls the chair that's beside her and drags it to a position across from her instead. With his hand on the back of the chair, he simply looks at her expectantly. Raven rolls her eyes and moves her mask to the side. Qrow sits down.

"So, what do you want?" Qrow asked.

Raven shrugs "A girl can't just catch up with her family?".

"She can, but you're not. Now how 'bout we get on with it? Unless you plan on keeping these comin" Qrow said as he sets the glass down.

"Does she have it?" Raven asked.

Qrow doesn't answer right away, instead running his fingertip along the edge of his glass "Did you know Yang lost her arm?".

Raven glared at him for ignoring her question "That's not-".

"Rhetorical question, I know you know. It's just obnoxious that you'd bring up family and then carry on like your own daughter doesn't exist" Qrow said.

"I saved her" Raven argued.

"Once. Because that was your rule, right? Real "Mom of the Year" material, sis" Qrow said sarcastically.

Raven leans forward and grabs Qrow by the forearm, stilling his sarcastic, nonchalant motions. The view slowly spins above their heads as she speaks intently to him "I told you Beacon would fall and it did. I told you Ozpin would fail and he has. Now you tell me. Does. Salem. Have it?".

"I thought you weren't interested in all of that" Qrow pointed out.

"I just want to know what we are up against" Raven said.

"And which "we" are you referring to?" Qrow asked. Raven glares and finally lets go of her brother and sits back down with a noise of disgust "You should come back, Raven. The only way we'd beat her is by working together. All of us".

"You're the one who left. The tribe raised us, and you turned your back on them" Raven said.

"They were killers and thieves" Qrow argued.

"They were your family" Raven shot back.

"You have a very skewed perception of that word" Qrow remarked.

Raven stands up, upset "I lead our people now. And as leader, I will do everything in my power to ensure our survival".

"I saw. The people of Shion saw, too" Qrow said.

"The weak die, the strong live. Those are the rules" Raven reminded.

"Well, you've certainly got someone strong on your side. I've seen the damage" Qrow said.

Raven turns away, crossing her arms "We couldn't have known the Grimm would set in as quickly as they did".

"I'm not talking about the Grimm" Qrow said, Raven looks up, eyes widening slightly at his words "And I'm not talking about you, either".

"If you don't know where the Relic is, then we have nothing left to talk about" Raven said she reaches for her mask, Qrow grabs onto the top of it.

"I don't know where the Spring Maiden is, either, but if you do, I need you to tell me" Qrow said.

"And why would I do that?" Raven asked, pulling her mask out of Qrow's grasp, a taunting smile on her face.

"Because without her, we're all going to die" Qrow said in a serious tone.

A moment of tense silence passes between them as a nearby lantern dies out. Raven scoffs "And which 'we' are you referring to?" She turns to leave but stops for a sec "I really wish you would look passed Ozpin empty promises and false dreams. After all" She smirks at her brother "One of his other puppets was able to see the real truth behind his words, and he is mine now".

Qrow grimaces as Raven walks away. Though he wondered what she ment by old puppet.

The sound of her sword getting unsheathed is heard and he looks up, unhappy. Raven walks into her red portal and disappears. There's the sound of breaking glass and a gasp. Qrow turns to see the waitress, trembling at the sight of Raven disappearing. She takes a cautious step backward as she looks sideways at Qrow.

Qrow gestures to his glass "Make this one a double".

* * *

Back at Ravens camp. Said woman enters a tent where someone is meditating, he could hardly be seen due to the shadows. Raven watched as his red aura looked a lot more balanced now.

"How is you meditation going?" Raven asked.

"Your training has served me well, Lady Raven. I feel like I have my rage under control now, and I will be able to aim it at our enemies" The boy said as he looked at his hand "I feel stronger than ever".

Raven smirks "Good, because we may have need of your power soon".

The boy stands up and walks out of the shadows to face Raven "I am ready. Just say the word".

The boy... was **Genji**.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Menagerie.**

An air horn sounds loudly as an offramp is being lowered on the ship bearing Hana, Blake and Sun to allow passengers to disembark. The town has many small buildings and homes set among dunes and palm trees. The town bell that has been ringing is shown in its belfry.

Hana, Sun and Blake make their way from the deck to the offramp. Hana takes out a walking can before holding on to Blake's arm.

Hana and Blake proceeds without pause while Sun stops to look at the town "Huh".

Several Faunus in summer wear meander casually at the dock, some waiting for friends or family among the new arrivals. The dock is also a commercial area, with mobile kiosks selling food and other wares. It is a relaxed atmosphere on a sunny day.

Sun is looking around while he the girls disembark and walk through the market area together "I've never seen so many Faunus in one place!".

"This is the one place everyone can feel safe, no matter who or what they are" Blake said, still letting Hana hold on to her.

"Wow, sure is, uh, crowded, huh?" Sun asked.

Blake shakes her head "Yes. Yes, it is".

Sun dodges a Faunus carrying a box "Is it always so... cramped?".

"Well, when you try and take an entire species and put them on an island that's two-thirds desert, yeah, it tends to be cramped" Blake said.

"What! You guys have that much more space? Why waste it? A little desert never hurt anyone!" Sun pointed out, being used to desert himself.

"It's not like the desert in Vacuo, Sun. The wildlife here is more dangerous than most other regions" Blake explained.

"So, they give us a terrible island, in the corner of Remnant, to try and shut us up" Sun summed up.

"That's a pretty good summary, yeah" Blake agreed.

"Huh. Jerks" Sun said.

"We try to make the best of things" Blake said.

"I always wanted to see the homeland of my people... though this is not how I pictured my first visit" Hana said as she uses her cane to feel her way forward.

"But, can't you see everything you hear? Why do you even need that cane?" Sun asked.

Hana sighs "That is a part of my semblance. And like everyone else, I can't use my semblance all the time or I could collapse. So for times like these I need to go back to basics".

"Oh... Sorry" Sun said feeling stupid.

"It's ok. As long as I have you two around, I should be perfectly safe" Hana said.

"Just try not to lose your grip on me Hana. Last thing I need is to lose you in the crowd" Blake said.

"No need to worry about me Blake. If anything I should worry about you, given that you are baking in your oven" Hana pointed out.

Blake said nothing as she placed her hand on her belly.

"And all this time I thought you were just eating more" Sun said, earning him a hit on the head "Ow... yeah I deserved that one".

The three pause in their walk to look at the view of the town the road affords. The road they are on goes downhill and to the side, bordered by palm trees and homes that have either canvas or wood roofs. The vista of palm trees spreads out to the edge of mountainous dunes in the distance. Right in the middle of all this is a large house with an open courtyard that the road appears to lead directly to. The house is at least three stories and is the only building in the whole area with a sophisticated roof.

"Whoa..." Sun said, amazed by the view.

"This, is Kuo Kuana" Blake said.

"It's... beautiful. I take it all back. This place looks great! Why would anyone ever want to leave?" Sun asked loudly.

"That's not the point, Sun! We asked to be equal, to be treated just like everyone else! Instead, we were given an island and told to make do. So we did the best we could. We came together and we made a home where any Faunus could feel welcome. But this island, this town, will always be a reminder that we're still not equal" Blake said before lowering her face "That we're still second-class citizens".

Sun putts his hand on Blake's shoulder "Well, hey, this guy's feeling pretty at home".

Blake smiles a little "Alright, time to go home".

"Oh yeah?" Sun asked moving his hand to her other shoulder and pulling her in "Which one's yours? Can you see it from here?".

As Sun uses his free hand like a visor to help him peer at the houses Blake speaks "Kind of".

"Is it that one?" Sun asked while pointing away from Blake "What about that tiny one down there?" He points across Blake "I like the paintjob".

Blake takes Sun's intruding arm by the wrist and directing it toward the large house "It's... that one".

Sun stares for a second before pointing his finger at her with a questioning expression. Blake nods. Sun looks at her for a beat before taking his arm off her and stepping back. He covers the sides of his head and crouches a bit, staring wide-eyed at the house and making a comical, amazed noise.

"Huh?" Hana asked confused.

"Oh, Blake has the biggest house in the whole town" Sun explained.

Hana gasped "Wow Blake, you are really living it up huh?".

"Well my parents are rather high ranking faunus" Blake said.

"Well let's go" Hana said before she noticed something "Darn it, I hate down hills. They are so tricky to walk on".

"Well I got an solution to that!" Sun said with a smirk.

"What solu-WHA!" Hana yelps as Sun suddenly lifts her in to a piggyback "Sun!?".

Sun laughs "I will carry you the rest of the way!".

"Wait hold on a sec! SUN! SUUUUUUN!" Hana screams as Sun takes of running with her "WHAAAAAAAAAAA!".

Blake giggles as the sight before following her crazy friends. They finally stop in front of Blake's home and Sun puts Hana down "Made it safe and sound. Thank you for choosing the Sun express"

"Don't. Ever. Do that. Again!" Hana warned, Sun simply chuckled at her cute angry face.

They walk up the stone steps to the front door of the house. Blake hesitates when she moves to use the knocker.

"What is it?" Sun asked.

"I um... it's just been a long time since I've seen my parents" Blake said.

"Well, you came all this way" Sun pointed out.

Blake takes a quick breath for courage and bangs the door knocker. It makes a loud, heavy, resonating sound on the large door. Sun stares up, stepping back while Blake politely backs away from the door a few paces.

"Okay, if we're being honest, that's kind of intimidating" Sun said.

"Yup" Hana agreed.

All three give a start at the sound of the door being opened. A short, female cat Faunus is behind it, looking around at the visitors. Her ears perk and she moves the door out of the way so she can step forward when she recognizes her daughter "Blake?"

Blake awkwardly lifts her arm in greeting "Hi, mom".

The woman steps forward and hugs her daughter "My baby girl".

Blake hesitates, uncertain for a moment, before her face gentles into a smile and she hugs her mother back.

They stand in front of open doorway. From inside the house, footsteps come closer and a shadow falls onto the carpeted entryway. The woman lets go of Blake and turns behind her at the sound of a man's voice voice.

"Kali? Who is it?" He asked.

'Her name is Kali' Hana made sure to remember.

The man stands with his hands on his hips, waiting to greet the visitor. His quizzical expression changes to wide-eyed surprise, before his hands, shoulders, and face all fall in a clear, emotional reaction to the sight of his daughter come home.

Sun sees this and grins, pleased at Blake's welcome as he turns to look at how she's taking it. Blake has her hands clasped in front of her, awaiting her father's reaction. Kali has not let go, with her hands supportively on Blake's shoulder and arm.

The man says nothing, but smiles, clearly happy. Blake smiles back, relieved. She and Sun exchange sideways glances.

"Sorry, but could someone say something? This silence is making me uneasy" Hana suddenly spoke.

"Oh, these are my friends. Hana Song and Sun Wukong" Blake spoke

Kali noticed Hana's condition and gasped "Oh I am so sorry my dear. Here, let me help you".

Hana felt gentle hands on her. One on her shoulder and the other taking her hand "I will try not to knock anything over".

"Don't worry, I got you" Kali said in a warm tone "My name is Kali. The big man is my husband, Ghira".

"Pleasure to meet you both" Hana said as polite as she could, she really wanted to make a good first impression.

Ghira smiled at the small girl "What a polite young girl. Glad to see my daughter have made good friends".

"Come, I'll make us some tea" Kali said.

Hana smiled, looks like the managed to get on their good side.

Later Kali sets down her cup down as all sit on the floor at a square table "We were horrified when we heard the news. The Kingdom of Vale isn't perfect, but it certainly didn't deserve what happened. Oh, we were both so worried".

Ghira lets out a huff "Please, I knew she'd be fine!".

Kali scoffs "That isn't the slightest bit true. You should have seen him pacing".

Hana giggled at that, they reminded her so much of her own parents...

"You guys have nothing to worry about. I've seen your daughter in action before! And trust me, she's got some moves!" Sun said, clearly not realising how he made it sound.

Blake, who was sipping from her cup while Sun spoke, abruptly lifts her head and swallows at his last choice of words. Ghira glares at the young man on his right "And what exactly do you mean by that, Mr. Wukong?".

Sun freezes and slowly turns toward his host "I... uh, well, you see sir, it's just that, you know, that she's such a good fighter and all, uh, and as a fellow fighter, I have a lot of respect for her..."

Kali leans in to ask quietly "Why is he here again?".

"He just kind of followed me home" Blake answered.

"I see" Kali said.

"Slightly, I mean she's definitely above average. I mean, uh..." Sun struggles for words as all three Belladonnas watch him and wait for him to either get out of the hole he just talked himself into or keep digging.

Hana takes her walking cane and gives him a hard smack on the head. He yelps, before rubbing his head in pain.

"Sun. I know this is hard to understand for someone with your limited brain capacity. But in situations like these, it's better if you stop talking" Hana scolded.

"You'd do well to listen to your friend, boy" Ghira said, happy that at least Hana was putting some thoughts in to her words.

"Don't worry sir. Blake already gave her heart to my brother. And he was the perfect boyfriend" Hana said.

"Oh really? Then where is this boy?" Kali asked in clear interest.

When she said that, Hana gasped before looking down with pain in her eyes. Blake did the same, while slowly putting her hand on her belly again. Kali and Ghira looked worried at their sudden change of spirit.

Sun put a hand around Hana's shoulders to comfort her as he explained for her "He was a true huntsman... to the end".

Kali and Ghira understood right away and Kali was the one to speak "I am so sorry for your loss... I can't imagen how it must have felt".

"That is why I followed Blake here. I have no other family left" Hana said, doing her best not to cry.

"Hana..." Ghira spoke in a warm tone "If you and Blake are that close, then you can consider yourself a part of our family".

"Yes. We would be happy to have you" Kali said softly while putting her hand on Hana's own.

Hana smiled "Thank you... that means a lot to me. And speaking of family. Blake has something to tell you".

"Hana!" Blake whisper yelled.

"Oh? And what is that?" Kali asked.

"Well... I... I.. I am-" Blake began but the loud sound of the front door knocker resonates, catching everyone's attention.

"Darn it, I completely forgot about the meeting!" Ghira said as he hits his fist onto the table and Kali quickly covers it with her hand.

"Ghira..." She spoke softly

"Give me a moment" Ghira said as he gets up and walks out.

"Is everything okay?" Blake asked.

"Yes, dear, just poor timing. He can reschedule. It's just been hard dealing with them lately" Kali said as she picks up her cup.

"Dealing with who?" Blake asked

Kali sips her tea "Hmm? The White Fang".

Hana, Sun & Blake rises to their feet in shock **"WHAT?!"**.

Hana, Blake and Sun rush to the door, where Ghira is speaking with two fox Faunus. The two visitors maintain respectful, formal postures, keeping their hands clasped before them.

"Dad!" Blake calls out.

"Blake, what's wrong?" Ghira asked.

"Miss Belladonna" One of the men said.

"We had no idea you'd returned" The other one said.

Every time either one of the two brothers speaks, they gesture with their hands and end with clasping their hands before their chests again.

"What are you doing talking to these people?" Blake demanded.

"This is Corsac and Fennec Albain. They represent the White Fang here in Menagerie now" Ghira explained.

"Those psychos are here, too?!" Sun asked in anger.

"Young man, I'm not sure what you've heard of our organization, but I can assure you, we're not nearly as ferocious as the media would have you believe" Fennec said camly.

"What we've heard? We've seen firsthand. Your fanatics slaughtered people!" Blake said in clear spite.

"What is she talking about?" Ghira demanded.

"Precisely what we came to discuss with you, Your Grace" Corsac answered.

Kali approached the group "Is everything alright?".

"Wait, you guys seriously don't know?" Sun asked in disbelife

"Know what?" Ghira asked dangerously.

"The White Fang was at the Fall of Beacon. They attacked innocent civilians and they released Grimm into the school" Blake explained, still glaring at the two brothers.

There is a brief silence. Fennec makes an innocent, sideways glance at his brother. Ghira slowly turns to face the two White Fang representatives "Is this true?".

Fennec looked down for a short second "Sadly, Your Grace, it is".

Blake was getting angrier "Don't act like you're s-".

"That's enough!" Ghira said sharply before looking back to the Albains "Explain yourselves".

"Though it pains us to admit, it has become apparent that the Vale branch of the White Fang is no longer operating under orders of High Leader Khan. Rather, they've elected to follow the rule of one Adam Taurus. I believe you're all familiar with the young adept and his... extreme philosophies" Corsac explained.

"You know, Beacon wasn't the first time the Fang started shooting up Vale!" Sun pointed out, not beliving they were so innocent as they tried to sound.

"The High Council had their suspicions of a splinter group, but they could prove nothing until this latest incident" Fennec said.

"Incident? People are dead!" Blake said with pain in her voice.

"And it is a tragedy" Corsac said camly.

"Tradgedy!? That's what you call what happened!?" Hana snapped as she stepped forward, almost tripping over herself before ripping of the bandaid of her eyes, showing her white eyes who was a clear sign of what she no longer had "This happened because of the White Fang! My brother is dead because of them!".

The two brothers were silent for several moments as Hana was shaking it both anger and pain. Fennec was the one to break the silence "So... you are Hana Song?".

Hana gasped "How did you know my name?".

"You may have gotten older. But we would know you anywhear. You look just like your mother" Corsac said.

"Who are you people?" Hana asked, this was getting to much for her.

"We don't blame you for not remembering us. You were still a little baby last time we saw you" Fennec said.

"Your father... was our brother" Corsac finished.

Hana felt ready to faint "What...?".

"Yes. You are our niece" Fennec said with a smile. Hana fell to her knees with shaky breaths.

"Hana!" Sun bent down on a knee to help her.

"Your Grace, we came to assure you that Brother Taurus and his followers do not represent the will of the White Fang" Fennec said.

"And how can I be sure of that?" Ghira asked

"We understand if you bear any skepticism towards these claims. The White Fang's tactics are admittedly, more aggressive since you stepped down as High Leader and became Chieftain of Menagerie. But this, this is no way to make our message heard" Corsac said.

"We have ample documentation from the council meeting, as well as several strategies to apprehend and punish these strays if you care to review them" Fennec said.

"I will, but another day. I'd like some time to reconnect with my daughter" Ghira said.

Corsac bows "But of course, Your Grace".

Fennec bows too "We completely understand. It was a pleasure to see you again, young Blake".

Corsac looks at Hana "We understand this is a lot to take in, so we will leave you in peace".

Hana said nothing, she just did not know what to say about all this. Blake picks her up as Ghira closed the doors.

Kali moves to stand closer and face her husband while Blake walks off with Hana in her arms.

"So... those guys were creepy" Sun said.

Ghira glares at him "I really don't like you".

* * *

Outside, the two brothers descend the steps, perfectly in sync and their formally clasped hands. Corsac, however, is now using the prayer posture that Fennec had been using all along.

"An interesting development, wouldn't you say?" Fennec asked.

Corsac nods "Interesting indeed".

"So, shall we inform Brother Adam?" Fennec asked his brother.

"Oh, we shall... But I would sleep better if young Hana was not around when the bloodshed starts" Corsac said.

"Agreed. Would be a real shame if our lovely niece would meet the same fate as her father" Fennec agreed.

They exchange unsettling grins.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Tipping Point.**

It is a cloudy day, and our team is following a mossy stone tile path through the wilderness. While walking, Nora stretches her arms up wide "Another day, another adventure!".

Beside her, Jaune reads a map while Ruby, Lena and Ren continue alongside them.

"What's on the agenda today?" Ruby asked.

"Walking!" Jaune answered.

"With a side of...?" Nora asked, hoping for more

"Walking" Ren said.

Ruby sighs "Haven is a lot farther away than I thought".

"Ruby? How long did you think this journey was going to take?" Ren asked.

"I don't know! I grew up in a small area; I've never been this far away from home!" Ruby defended.

"Right but… how long?" Jaune asked.

"Maybe like, uh… two weeks?" Ruby said in a unsure voice

Jaune looks up from the map to glare at her "What?!".

"Okay, fine! Three or something!" Ruby snapped not making eye contact "Look, whatever".

Lena put a hand on her shoulder "Ruby, calm down. We'll make it there. It's just gonna take the time it needs".

Ruby looks up again smiling at her girlfriend. But then she notices something ahead "Hey, what's that?".

Nora jumps onto a slightly fallen post of a fence to get a closer look at a wall and building ahead.

"That's… strange" Jaune said while checking his map "I didn't think we'd be hitting another village for a few days".

"Are those buildings… damaged?" Nora asked in worry.

"We should search for survivors!" Jaune said as he drops the map and all five go running into the village, with Nora leaping onto the wall and to a rooftop from there. They discover the town to be empty. Ruby lifts a fallen plank of wood to find only plant outgrowth underneath.

Lena was blinking from roof top to roof top. But she saw nothing. Not a single soul in sight. Not even a trace of blood... For some reason that unnerved her even more. Where is everyone?.

"Anything?" Ruby asked

"Nothing over here!" Nora called back.

"No one over here, either!" Jaune said.

"Nothing!" Lena added in

"It almost seems like... the town was abandoned" Ren said.

Ruby looks around feeling unease in the wind. Lena blinked next to her "You ok?".

"Yeah... but the emptiness is scaring me a little" Ruby admitted.

Lena nods "Same here... it's like a ghost town".

"Hey, I think I found something!" Nora called out. Nora, Jaune and Ren are looking at a town sign. Nora moves the ivy growing over it to the side to read what it says "Oniyuri? Never heard of it".

"Me neither" Jaune said.

"I have" The other four look at Ren, surprise on Lena, Nora and Ruby's faces "You might think of it as Anima's Mountain Glenn, had it never been completed. Years ago, the richest members of Mistral were unhappy with how the Kingdom was being run. Frustrated with the council, they pooled their resources together to build their own city, with their own laws. They hoped that one day, it could maybe even become its own Kingdom. Many thought it would be the future. I know my parents did".

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

Ren brushes some dirt off of the stone border of a low wall to reveal claw marks "What always happens".

"The Grimm" Jaune said, knowing full well it was them.

Ren tightens his hands into fists "Not just any, one".

Ruby briefly faces Nora in confusion, but Nora doesn't move her concerned gaze away from Ren. Ruby turns back to him "One?".

Several small black birds take off from a tree outside Oniyuri's wall. They fly over the village and the four travelers. Lena was startled by that and pulled out one of her guns and aimed it at them.

"Lena!" Nora grabbed her shoulder "It's just birds".

Lena took a deep breath before putting her gun away "Sorry".

"You Ok? You've been on edge more than usual" Jaune said, when someone who's cheery personality rivals Nora becomes this paranoid, it does leave room for concern.

"I've had a growing unease that we're not alone out here... I think someone might be following us" Lena said.

"You sure?" Ren asked.

"Just a gut feeling" Lena admitted.

"We'll keep out guard up just in case. Come on. Let's just get through here. This place gives me the creeps" Jaune said.

He turns and leaves, soon followed by Nora and Lena. Ren lingers for a few moments, seemingly in thought, then follows. Ruby is the last to move as she looks over the empty village. Leaves blow through behind her after she follows her friends.

* * *

Elsewhere Fareeha was wearing her new armor. She was patrolling an area, having already killed the grimm that remained there. She walked around keeping her weapon ready encase there was any stragglers. Her new helmet had a built in scanner, so finding any threats would be easy **(She is wearing her Mechaqueen skin. It's badass!)**.

She reached a river, after inspecting it she took one last look around before taking of her helmet. She knelt down, putting her helmet next to her and began splashing her face with the cold water. But then she heard a noise and quickly grabbed her weapon and aimed in several directions... but there was nothing there.

Fareeha looks at her reflection in the water and sees Widowmaker smirking at her. Fareeha panicked for a second and was about the shoot the water... only to just see herself again, and what a mess she looked like.

Fareeha sighs "Get a grip Fareeha. You look like a clown".

"Fareeha. You ok?" Said girl jumped as Winter's voice sounded in her ear.

"I'm fine. Just a little jumpy" Fareeha responded "Are is clear".

"Good... make one more patrol round and return to the ship" Winter ordered.

"Understood" Fareeha said.

She began to patrol again. After a few minutes she heard the familiar growls of a grimm. She looked and saw a Beowolf major jumping at her. Fareeha aimed her weapon, but it was knocked aside as the Beowolf tackled her down.

Fareeha grunted as she got up and the Beowolf stood ready for more. Fareeha got in to her stance... but her vision became blurry and she has trouble focusing... a result from her lack of sleep. She was beginning to regret convincing Winter to let her go on patrol.

As if sensing her weakened state, the Beowolf rushed forward and struck her across the face. Sending her to the ground and her helmet flew of her head. Fareeha tried to sit up, trying to ignore the pain and her exhausted body. But the monster pinned her back down.

Fareeha looked into the jaws of death as the Beowulf drools on her face and opened it's mouth to bite her head of.

 _'Really? This is how a die? Killed by a grimm in the middle of nowhere all because I was to stupid to know I had not recovered yet?'_ Fareeha thought as the teeth came closer _'Guess this is a fitting end for a idiot like me'_.

But then someone grabbed the Beowolf by the neck, lifted it up and crushed it. Fareeha only caught glimpses of the man who saved her before she blacked out.

* * *

As the five member team continue out of Oniyuri, Ren suddenly senses something. He puts out his hand to stop the other four, eyes closing as he focuses. He draws his weapon. Lena, Ruby, Nora and Jaune immediately follow suit. Then Tyrian leaps high over the wall to engage them in combat.

He immediately takes out his weapons in a seamless motion and, while laughing eagerly, moves to attack Ruby. Ren intervenes, StormFlower clashing with Tyrian's claw blades. Ren attempts to both kick and shoot Tyrian, but he dodges. The two have a couple more attack and parries until Tyrian kicks Ren several feet away.

Tyrian turns to go after Ruby again, who rushed forward with Crescent Rose to meet him. Tyrian uses his blades to block the scythe and kicks Ruby backward. She easily remains upright and they clash again. Tyrian manages to land a strike on Ruby's right arm, causing her to cry out at the pain and him to laugh. She's doesn't break stride however and leaps back to take a swing at him with her scythe. He dodges and then lands a moving blow against Crescent Rose, causing a red shimmer to cross her Aura in the area of the strike.

Lena fires at him, but he jumps from side to side, avoiding the shoots. Lena was forced to blink away to avoid a strike from his blades. But as she re-appears, she is kicked in the gut a pinned down.

"Well hello there! You look familiar. Have we met?" Tyrian asked in a creepy sweet voice.

Jaune steps in at that moment and Tyrian climbs onto his shield and grins at him. Nora rushes in with Magnhild, but Tyrian just leaps from Jaune's shield to her hammer and up through the top story of a narrow, rectangular building. Holding himself up with his feet on wooden frames to either side of him, Tyrian looks down at the Team.

"We're not looking for a fight!" Jaune called out.

"Who are you?" Ren asked.

Tyrian leans forward, drops from the tower, does a front flip, and lands on his feet in front of them "Who I am matters not to you" He points to Ren "Or you" Points to Nora "Or-" He cuts himself off and pauses "Well... you two do interest me".

Jaune gasps nervously, while Lena was creeped out.

"No, I only matter to you" Tyrian points to Ruby, and the rest of the team turn to look at her.

She tilts her head in confusion "Me?".

Tyrian breaks down into laughter "You, you haven't the slightest clue, do you? Oh, how exciting this must be".

"What do you want?" Ruby demanded.

Tyrian begins acting dramatically in response to her tone of voice "Oh, the rose has thorns! My little flower, I'm here to whisk you away with me!".

Nora steps in front of Ruby "Well, what if she doesn't want to go with you?".

Tyrian stares for a moment with his lips scrunched up before answering "Well, I'll take her".

Jaune walks over and stands between him and Ruby, his shield held in front of him "We're not going to let you do that".

Lena stands in front of her lover "That's right. Now leave us alone or there will be trouble!".

Tyrian closes his eyes and inhales through his teeth. His eyes slowly open, and he happily growls a single word with a dark grin "Good".

Delighted that they're willing to fight, Tyrian moves fast to attack Jaune from behind.

"Jaune!" Ren deliberately shoots Jaune's shield so that the ricochet hits Tyrian.

Tyrian covers his eyes with his arm and then cartwheels onto Jaune's shield, using his claw blades to spin in the air against it. Ruby steps in to face Tyrian on his descent, but he just kicks her to the side. She regains her ground by using Crescent Rose to steady herself. Jaune takes a swing with his sword at Tyrian, but he simply dodges and kicks him away as well.

Lena shoots at him again. She began bliking around him, trying to overwhelm him. But he quickly figured out her patern and as soon as he saw an opening, he kicked her in the chest, sending her away.

His next move is to run toward Nora. From across the way, Ruby grins and shoots Nora with lightning Dust. It passes just over Tyrian's left shoulder, and he turns as he senses it. Nora gets knocked down when the bolt makes contact, dropping Magnhild in the process.

Mistaking the move for an error on Ruby's part, Tyrian gives Nora a baffled stare and laughs while Ren, Jaune and Ruby simply watch and wait.

"Well, if that isn't ironic" He said but senses something is up and loses his mirth.

With a determined, satisfied grin, a now upright and supercharged Nora rushes Tyrian from behind, moving over his right shoulder and coming before him just in time to hit him with Magnhild. The blast from the contact has the other four covering their eyes from the backwash of dust and air, Jaune actually taking cover behind his shield.

The air clears to reveal a perfectly fine Tyrian in a crouch, using his now unveiled scorpion tail to block Magnhild. He giggles and curls his fingers at Nora "Surprise".

He kicks Nora twice in the face before leaping backward and upward onto a roof, leaving his coat behind.

"He's… a Faunus" Ren said in shock.

"What is this about? The White Fang? Roman Torchwick?" Ruby asked.

"Plastic soldiers and pawns. My heart and body belong only to our goddess" Tyrian answered.

Ruby glared "Cinder..."

"Hmph, only in her wildest dreams" Tyrian leaps back into the fray.

He uses his tail to knock Crescent Rose down. Though surprised, Ruby doesn't lose her grip on it. The two both attack each other and miss until Tyrian kicks Ruby backward again.

Tyrian uses his tail to go after Ren before finally kicking him away and attacking Jaune next. But is destracted by a shot from Lena. He looks at her closely then smirks.

"Now I remember you. You are the one who made my old bud, Jamison Fawkes, lose a leg" Tyrian said.

Lena got wide eyes "You know Junkrat?!".

"Junkrat? So he kept the nickname. Well he and I used to be mayhem pals back in the days. While this is not personal, he did make me promise one thing" Tyrian said before his evil smirk came back "If I ever saw you... I would skin you for him".

Lena got a scared and shot at him. But Tyrian once again proved to fast to hit. Lena blinked away, but soon found his tail wrapping around her leg and slammed her in to the ground. She was then thrown in to the air as Tyrian struck her across her chest with his blade and the kicked her in the ribs.

Lena heard a cracking sound before she was sent flying clean through a wooden beam. She slid across the ground as blood flew out her mouth.

"NO!" Jaune shouts as he runs back in to the fray.

A crow flies determinedly toward the fray while Tyrian kicks Jaune back and then Nora, and then Ren returns for more only to leap away again. Without missing a beat, Tyrian lets Ren be and goes after Ruby again. In quick succession, he delivers a right hook to her face and a left blow to her torso, causing red shimmers on her Aura on her head and chest respectively. He turns and swings his tail to knock her back into the air. She flies back several feet and he rushes forward to meet her before she lands. While Ruby's still midair, he kicks her right in the abdomen, causing a large red shimmer over her abdomen and hips.

The incoming crow turns into Qrow Branwen who keeps running forward after landing.

Tyrian approaches Ruby on the ground and raises his stinger, his eyes turning dark purple. Nora, who is comforting a fallen Ren, and Jaune both look on in horror.

Lena reached out in desperation "No! Please! Leave her alone!".

Laughing, Tyrian is about to strike with his scorpion tail when Qrow bursts through a building and inserts himself between them, holding his weapon behind his back. There's a metallic noise as Tyrian's stinger hits against Qrow's weapon and clips into the blade. He lets out a nervous giggle of surprise while Ruby and Qrow make eye contact and smile at each other.

"Hey" Was all Qrow said.

* * *

However, while all that was going on. Fareeha was slowly waking up. She felt heat and noticed she was laying in a make shift sleeping bag next to a fire. She blinks several times before she heard a voice "You're awake".

Fareeha looked and saw the man from before "Who... are you?".

"My name is Hazel. I can see you don't remember me" The man named Hazel said.

"Should I?" Fareeha asked.

Hazel shakes his head "Would be surprised if you did. It's been 16 years since I last saw you. You have grown so much... and you look just like your mother. Fareeha".

Fareeha sat up and was about to speak but began coughing.

Hazel handed her some water "Here".

Fareeha drank it before looking back at him "How do you know my mother? How do you know me?".

Hazel closed his eyes for several seconds, then he opened them to look right at her "I should... you are my child after all".

Fareeha's eyes became wide in pure shock... she could only utter one thing **"Father..."**.

 **.**

 **Dun dun duuuun!**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Truth.**

 ** _Lena "You rock boss"_**

 ** _Fareeha "You are a good leader"_**

 ** _Hana "Love your brother"_**

 ** _Blake "Genji... you are my soulmate"._**

 ** _Reaper "Pathetic pawn"._**

 ** _Ozpin "You disappoint me"._**

 ** _Hana "Brother!"_**

 ** _Lena "Boss!"_**

 ** _Fareeha "Genji!"_**

 ** _Blake "GENJI!"_**

 **Crying and screaming could be heard.**

Genji suddenly sat up, breathing hard and sweat running down his forehead. He looked around to see it was still dark outside and he was still inside his private tent. Genji put a hand on his head, trying to calm his messy thoughts.

Shaking his head, he got up and walked out of his tent. He saw a few guards were still patrolling, one could not be to careful while living out here. Genji snuck passed them before jumping over the wooden wall around the camp. He walked to a nearby river and took of his face mask before he splashed some water in his face.

He looked in the water and saw a face. The face was ugly, covered in scars, the jaw looked badly burnt and the eyes looked demonic...

What was the worst part of the face?

The worst part is that it's Genji's face. What he saw was his reflection.

Genji glared and let out a shout as he punched the water "Damn you Ozpin! For filling my head with false beliefs! Damn you Beacon for making me believe my destiny was a noble one! I fought and bled for nothing!".

"You know if you keep screaming like that, you will attract every grimm in the area. Raven would not like that" Came a voice behind him.

"What do you want Vernal?" Genji asked, not looking back.

"Saw you leave, just wanted to make sure you would not try to run away" Vernal said.

"There is nothing for me to run away to" Genji pointed out, still not facing her.

Vernal tips her head to the side "You sure? You could always run back to your team".

In a blink of an eye Genji was in her face, glaring in to her eyes "I have no team. I have no friends and I have no home".

Vernal was not even a little effected by this "Then why are you here? Why join the tribe?".

Genji stepped back "Like I said. I have nowhere else to go. And Raven has helped me a lot. I owe her".

Vernal was silent for a moment before she sighs "I'm not going to judge you. I just want to make sure you understand your place".

"All I need to understand is that I was used by a man who I thought I could trust. But at the end of the day he was no different from the rest. Using others to get his way. Only he used sweet words and the promise of a noble goal to trick me" Genji said while clenching his metal fist in anger "And after all that. After all I gave and sacrificed in the name of that goal... all I got in return was this!".

"Never trust anyone. You need to question everything" Came the voice of Raven who had shown up out of nowhere. Genji and Vernal gave her a quick bow as she continued "You do still remember what I taught you Genji?".

"I will never forget" Genji answered.

Raven looked at him for a few moments "Genji. You have the right to be a little unstable after what they did to you. But I don't appreciate you running of like this. Go back to your tent, and if you leave the camp without my knowledge again, there will be consequences".

"As you wish" Genji said before heading back to the camp.

Vernal watched him leave before looking at Raven "You sure keeping him with us is a good idea? It looks like he could snap at any moment".

"Genji is full of anger and hate, both which can be very destructive... but if he can tame his emotions and learn how to direct them, he could be a vital member of our tribe" Raven said.

"I hope you're right" Vernal said.

Raven closed her eyes "So do I".

Back in his tent, Genji walked up to his bag and took out something. It was a picture of Blake... his beloved cat girlfriend "Blake... out of everything I had to endure... nothing caused me more pain than you have. You made me fall in love, you made me feel true happiness... you made me believe I had a future with you... but after all that... you left me... when I needed you the most".

Genji's anger began to rise as he glared at the picture.

 **"I should hate you for that!"** He said as she began to shake a little.

But then he closed his eyes as his anger faded.

"But I don't... even after all this I still love you... what I feel is not hate... all I feel... is a longing... I want you back... why did you leave me Blake?" Genji fell to his knees **"Damn you! Damn the world to hell!"**.

Genji was not just a cyborg... he was a broken man.

* * *

Elsewhere Fareeha was looking at the man named Hazel... the man who had just revealed that he was her long lost father. The father she believed was long dead. Yet here he was, sitting in front of her, still alive and in good health.

"Father..." Was all Fareeha could say.

"It's been a very long time, Fareeha" Hazel said. Fareeha suddenly began to stand up, forcing Hazel to get to his feet "Slow down. You still-".

He was interrupted when Fareeha threw a punch that hit him in the chest, though it did not hurt since she has still not recovered.

"You bastard! You damn Bastard!" Fareeha shouts as she continued to punch him in the chest.

Hazel did nothing but just stand there and take it. Allowing Fareeha to get her anger out. She needed this.

Fareeha's punches grew weaker and weaker until her anger was gone and she began to sob "Where have you been?... All this time... where have you been?".

Hazel gently hugged her, letting her cry in to his chest "I'm sorry... I did not want this... for you to grow up without your parents".

"Then why!?" Fareeha demanded.

"I will explain when you calm down" Hazel said.

"I am as calm as I'm gonna get!" Fareeha snapped.

Hazel sighed "Fine, but at least sit down first".

Fareeha did what she was told and sat down on the sleeping bag.

Hazel sat down across from her "Leaving you and your mother was not a choice I wanted to make... it just happened".

"Explain" Fareeha demanded.

"When I met your mother, I knew she was special. We had some things in common. Enough to allow love to build... I was happy with her and she looked happy too... but what ultimately pulled us apart... was our life styles" Hazel explained.

"What do you mean?" Fareeha asked, finally calming down a bit.

"Your mother was very duty driven. She could never leave behind her life as a defender of the innocent. I did not approve of that life and kept trying to convince her to settle down so that we could raise you as a normal family... but damn was she stubborn... a woman that was so set on saving lives... but not have a life of her own" Hazel sighed as he looked down "We argued a lot... and in the end I could not take it anymore. I snapped at her and walked out the door... something I regret to this very day. Had I stayed with her, then maybe she would still be with us now".

Fareeha looked down, letting it all sink in. Her mom never told her this.

"Here" Hazel suddenly spoke while handing Fareeha a picture. It was a picture of her, Ana and Hazel. Fareeha was just a baby in the picture and both her parents looked truly happy "It was taken on your first birthday. Ana could barely hold you still, took a while before the camera man could finally take the picture".

"How was she back then?" Fareeha asked "I mean. Outside missions".

Hazel smiled as he took the picture and looked at it "She was everything. Strong, smart, beautiful... scary temper".

Fareeha giggled a little at that.

"She was the love of my life. And when I thought I could not get any luckier" Hazel continued as he looked at Fareeha "She gave birth to you. Our little sunshine. I truly believed I had the perfect life" But then his face fell "But... after one wrong word... I lost it all... Ana was so heartbroken that she moved out shortly after I walked out and took you to Atlas... When I heard she went missing, I looked for her... only to find out she had been killed...".

Fareeha looked down, looks like both she and her father went through the same pain. All that searching, just to learn the bad news.

"Fareeha... don't end up like your mother. She was so stuck in her duties that she ended up dying for nothing. Make the wise decision and just walk away from this. If you continue to follow Ana's footsteps, you will end up just like her" Hazel said.

"But if I don't follow her steps I will end up just like you" Fareeha pointed out "What makes your path any better?".

Hazel closed his eyes "The path I walk is not what you think it is... it is much different".

The sound of Atlas forces closing in was heard.

Hazel sighs and stood up "I have to go. I can not force you to do anything Fareeha. The choice needs to be your own. You are not a child anymore, you are a young woman and you are old enough to make your own decisions" He began to walk away "Just remember: When you make your choice, you can never go back on it. You will have to walk that path all the way to the end".

Fareeha watched her father vanish in to the dark. She finally met him after all these years... and despite their short talk, he had left her in a very hard position.

What path will she choose to walk?

* * *

Tyrian Callows pulls his tail back. Qrow turns around, swinging his weapon and holding at the ready by his side "As I live and breathe, Qrow Branwen. A true Huntsman has entered the fray!".

Ruby gets up and sets Crescent Rose on its end. Qrow glances back at her "I don't know, this guy's weird".

Qrow faced Tyrian again "Look, pal, I'm not sure who you are, but you need to leave my niece alone".

Tyrian chortles "Why, friend, my name is Tyrian. And I'm afraid that is not possible. My assignment from Her Grace was to retrieve this young girl. So, that is what I must do. One does not upset the Queen".

"Queen?" Ruby asked.

Qrow glared at Tyrian "Salem".

"Who?" Ruby asked again.

"Hmm, I think we've had enough talk now, don't you?" Tyrian said and assumes a crouching position".

"Took the words right out of-" Tyrian rushes Qrow before he can finish voicing the thought and the two fight.

Rushing Qrow, Tyrian twists to the right as he throws his weight into a slash at him with his left wrist blades. It is deflected by the body of Qrow's weapon and Tyrian easily comes round to attack with his right blades. His attack is once again deflected and Tyrian steps back from Qrow, his momentum carrying him.

Qrow slashes twice at Tyrian, missing both times. Tyrian jumps into the air and spins so that he can deliver a landing kick to Qrow followed by a slash with his blades. Qrow dodges both. Tyrian continues flipping, moving away from Qrow until he is ready to come at him again, laughing. Qrow meets his blades in the air with his own blade, resulting in a clash of metal that is strong enough to loudly propel them away from each other. Tyrian flips away while a slightly pushed back Qrow holds his ground in a lunge.

Tyrian uses his blades to help him stay upright and Qrow is immediately there, attacking. Tyrian dodges, blocks the second swing with his tail and leaps to the side. Their two blades meet several times as they match each other, metallic clashes ringing out, including when Qrow blocks attacks from Tyrian's stinger.

Qrow leaps up and somersaults downward to cut Tyrian with his descent, but Tyrian blocks it with his wrist blades. The powerful clash of their weapons sends out a ripple that blows the roof off of a building behind them. They both pause in that moment, the pressure the two of them are putting on their weapons creating tiny sparks. Tyrian grins and cocks his gloves, revealing the hidden double-barrelled machine guns within his wrist blades. He shoots at Qrow, who jumps off him and continues to deflect every shot while twirling his weapon as Tyrian encircles him, firing at every possible angle while running.

Ren and Nora join in the fight at this point. Tyrian leans backward to look at them coming and ducks so that they both miss him in their dual attack. He follows with a spinning kick handstand that staggers them before a second forward handstand kick sends them both away. Laughing, he gives chase to the two teenagers, but Qrow is quick to block him mid-run with his collapsed scythe. Tyrian glares at Qrow, his right wrist blades up against Qrow's weapon. He attacks with his left as well, but Qrow uses the flat of his hand to move the blade to block both and then pushes Tyrian back a step.

"Don't come closer!" Qrow warns and the two men continue to fight.

"Fine!" Ruby said as she takes Crescent Rose to the top of a building and waits for an opening to shoot Tyrian.

The bird's-eye view shows the two combatants moving quickly across the town center, on the road and on the abandoned fountain. Ruby is unable to get a clear shot, much to her displeasure.

When Tyrian flips overhead, Qrow attempts to reach him midair, but Tyrian just bounces off the blade. He lands and attempts to deliver a strike with his tail, but Qrow dodges. Tyrian lands on his feet to attack with his blades, but Qrow has already turned his back and put his weapon up as a shield to block him.

A few more kicks from Tyrian and swings from Qrow gives neither an advantage, with Qrow ducking to avoid Tyrian's strikes and Tyrian lying flat on the floor with his back against the ground to avoid Qrow's swings. Tyrian tries a new tactic and fires again, flipping backward in the air to balance solely on his tail to aim. When Qrow dodges the bullets, Tyrian lands on his feet with a cry of triumph as Qrow fires a salvo from his weapon's hidden shotgun. Facing away from Qrow, he sends in his tail. Qrow jerks to the side, Tyrian's tail striking out at the space beside his head and over his shoulder. This was exactly what Tyrian planned as he pulls back his tail to wrap around Qrow's arm, yanking and sending the collapsible scythe flying.

The blade embeds into a wall and Qrow rubs his wrist before glaring at Tyrian. Tyrian straightens to laugh, but is immediately distracted by the projectile that passes in front of him. Qrow being disarmed allowed Ruby to finally find her opening, and she continues to shoot. Tyrian does not even bother to change positions, deflecting each bullet with a flick of his tail, his expression amused.

Meanwhile, Qrow's decided his wrist is fine and punches Tyrian in the face. It is not a move Tyrian is expecting at all, and he covers his face and groans in pain. He straightens and looks at Qrow, surprised, only to get punched in the face again. Tyrian is driven back by Qrow, who follows with a right uppercut. A kick to Tyrian's torso sends him off and onto the ground. Tyrian remains crouched while Qrow casually retrieves his weapon.

The moment Qrow's back is turned to grasp the handle, Tyrian strikes, but Qrow was waiting for it. He dodges by flipping atop his weapon. He activates its scythe mode and Tyrian pulls back and the weapon gets closer and closer to his face. Qrow fires a round in order to use the recoil to project him onto the roof. As he goes upward, he switches his weapon into a sword again. Qrow perches on an upright plank, and Tyrian leaps up, taking the plank out from under him.

Qrow lands on the roof and Tyrian comes back for more. Tyrian's curving wrist blades scrape along both edges of the sword and Qrow sends him off with a swing. Using his tail to help him move around the broken roof, Tyrian fires more rounds at Qrow which, as usual, just get deflected.

The two continue to swing at each other and make contact through their weapons as they move across the roof. Qrow hears the wooden planks cracking and he moves to the opposite end. Tyrian pursues and steps directly on a plank that gives way underneath him. He uses his tail to grab Qrow by the ankle and pull him down as well.

This is enough to make Ruby decide to no longer stay back. Just as she reaches the building, Qrow comes out through a wall, his body and his weapon bouncing. The weapon lands with its blade in the ground, and Qrow perches atop it. Red flickers of damaged Aura move over his body twice.

Tyrian comes out of the floating dust and grime inside the building, purple flickers moving across his body. As the two begin to strike again, Ruby jumps in between and deflects Tyrian's blades with Crescent Rose.

"Ruby!" Jaune shouts but Ren holds him back from moving forward.

Lena cursed. She wanted to jump in so badly, but with her cracked ribs after the beating Tyrian gave her earlier, she was all but useless since she was never good at taking a punch, hence why she prefers to fight by avoiding.

"Do you wish to be taken?" Tyrian asked in his crazy voice

"No! But I won't stand by and watch someone get hurt!" Ruby declares.

Both Ruby and Qrow move in to attack Tyrian. Ruby hooks her scythe around his body, but Tyrian blocks it by the extended staff before it can make contact with his back. Qrow attacks at the same time as Ruby, swinging his sword in from the opposite direction, but Tyrian uses his free hand to block the blade with the bracer portion of his weapon. Tyrian kicks Qrow away, focusing on Ruby.

Ruby blocks his tail and his bullets with Crescent Rose. Tyrian swings in closer, taking swipes at her. As he does so, his eyes turn purple. His stinger goes for Ruby, but Qrow blocks it. The two swing and reposition, resulting in them both pushing their weapons against each other.

"Ruby! What did I say?! Get back!" Qrow shouts at her.

"This is my fight, too!" Ruby argues as she attacks Tyrian while he's still locked blade-to-blade with Qrow, but his legs arch away from the swing of Crescent Rose.

"No, it's not that. It's-" Qrow could not finish.

Ruby attacks again, and Tyrian moves to her. He flips and sends her back with a two-footed kick. She slides closer to the building and gains her ground, but the wooden beams near the roof have been shaken up too much and a heavy one breaks and descends upon her. Qrow slices it in half so it falls in pieces to either side of Ruby without touching her.

She smiles at him in gratitude and affection, and he raises his head from his stance to look at her, only to gasp in pain as he is immediately cut in the abdomen by Tyrian's stinger.

Tyrian chuckles while everyone but Ruby takes a beat from the unexpectedness of it. Without hesitation, Ruby hooks her scythe around Tyrian's tail and fires the rifle, giving the weapon the strength to cut through it. Spurting purple fluid, the stinger bounces to the ground..

Tyrian reels back and cries out from the pain. Standing, he whirls to face Ruby, infuriated "You bitch!".

He takes a step or two forward but is off balance. Lena, Nora, Ren and Jaune all move to block his path to Ruby and Qrow. Tyrian takes a few awkward steps, not engaging.

"She'll forgive you" Tyrian said to himself before he runs away.

Qrow, who had still been upright with his weapon at the ready, collapses to one knee and clutches at the wound, panting heavily.

Ruby rushed to his side "Uncle Qrow! Are you okay?".

"I'll be fine. He just grazed me" Qrow said as he pulls his shaking hand away to show the blood on it. The other four arrive at his side.

"Who was that guy?" Nora asked.

"How did you get here?" Ren added.

"Why are people after Ruby?" Jaune all but demanded.

"What the hell is all this!?" Lena demanded.

Ruby looks at Qrow "Uncle Qrow? What's going on?".

Qrow was breathing heavily and clutching his abdomen again "What's your favorite fairy tale?".

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	53. Chapter 53

**A Much Needed Talk.**

Around a campfire, Lena, Ruby, Qrow, Jaune, Ren and Nora sits on four logs positioned in a square. Qrow has just finished telling the story of the Maidens. There is silence and Qrow takes a swig from his flask. He has a bandage wrapped around his abdomen over his clothing.

"Really? No questions?" Qrow asked.

"Of course we have questions. This is just... a lot to take in" Jaune said.

Qrow sighs "Sure, of course".

"So these... Maidens... They're powerful fighters that don't need Dust to use magic" Ruby said.

"Yeah" Qrow confirms.

"And there are four of them?" Nora asked.

"Yup. Always" Qrow answered.

"Which means that, whenever one of them dies, the power transfers to someone , a female, that they cared about?" Ren asked

"Whoever was in their thoughts last. Important distinction. Best option is someone we can trust. Regardless, their souls become combined, in a way" Qrow explained.

"And that's what you were trying to do to Pyrrha... the night the tower fell. You were trying to turn her into one of them" Jaune concluded.

"The previous Fall Maiden, Amber, had been attacked. She was young, inexperienced. And her assailant, who we now know is Cinder, somehow managed to steal some of her power, but not all of it. We were afraid that if we didn't do something, the rest would go to her as well" Qrow said.

Jaune looked angry "So you forced it on Pyrrha".

"We didn't force anything. We explained the situation and gave her the choice, and she chose. You were there, you heard her" Qrow shot back.

"Oh don't feed us that garbage!" Lena suddenly snapped, shocking the rest, even Ruby looked surprised "There was never a choice!".

"Lena, calm down" Ruby said, trying to put a hand on Lena's shoulder, but Lena just stood up with anger and sadness in her eyes.

"I met Pyrrha after you explained all this to her. She was crying! She was scared and conflicted! And because of all your secrets, she could not even talk to anyone about it, so she could not even get the comfort she needed! She swore to protect people as a huntress. But! She was also her own person with her own feelings. He duty clashed with her heart and she could not handle all the stress and shattered under the pressure!" Lena took several deep breaths after her rant and everyone were staring at her "And the worst part?... After all that... she died... for nothing!".

Qrow said nothing as Lena was close to beginning to cry. He took a deep breath and sighed "I was not my decision to make... I left it to the one man I trusted".

Lena did not answer and just sat down. Ruby could finally give her the comfort she needed.

Ruby kept an arm around Lena's back before she looked at her uncle "That guy, Tyrian, why was he after me?".

Qrow sighs "Well, you definitely painted a target on your back with what you did at Beacon. I told you having silver eyes is a rare trait. And the fact that you were able to use them seems to have upset some very powerful people. Not many people know about the silver eyes. Those that do aren't very happy that one has surfaced. That's why I've been keeping an eye on you in order to make sure you were safe. All of you".

"Well, then, why not just travel with us? It seems like that would've been way easier" Ruby said.

Jaune answers her loudly enough to be heard "He was using you as bait".

"Look, I wouldn't put it like that, it's complicated" Qrow said.

Jaune stands up and glares at him "What is all of this? Ruby's being hunted, the schools are being attacked, all for what?! What is the point of all of this?! Will you just tell us what's going on?!".

Qrow stares at him, then slouches over with a sigh "Would you sit down? You're stressin' me out, 'kid".

Jaune sits back down on his log and crosses his arms. Qrow starts to take another swig, but changes his mind before the flask reaches his lips.

"Not many people are super religious these days" Qrow said as he caps and sets the flask down "This world's been around for a long time, long enough that people have created dozens of gods. But if you believe Ozpin, two of them are actually real".

Everyone looked at him and listened closely.

"They were two brothers. The older sibling, the god of light, found joy in creating forces of life. Meanwhile, the younger brother, the god of darkness, spent his time creating forces of destruction. As you can imagine, they both had pretty different ideas about how things should go. The older one would spend his days creating water, plants, wildlife. And at night, his brother would wake to see all the things that the elder had made and become disgusted. To counteract his brother's creations, the god of darkness brought drought, fire, famine, all he could do to rid Remnant of life. Life always returned. So one night, the younger brother went and made something - something that shared his innate desire to destroy anything and everything" Qrow explained.

"The creatures of Grimm" Ruby said, it was not a question, she knew it.

"You guessed it. The older brother finally had enough. Knowing that their feud couldn't last like this forever, he proposed that they make one final creation... together, something that they could both be proud of, their masterpiece. The younger brother agreed. This last great creation would be given the power to both create and destroy. It would be given the gift of knowledge, so that it could learn about itself and the world around it. And most importantly, it would be given the power to choose, to have free will to take everything it had learned and decide which path to follow - the path of light or the path of darkness. And that is how Humanity came to be" Qrow said.

"But... what does that have to do with us?" Ren asked.

"Well, that's the kicker. See, the four gifts to mankind, knowledge, creation, destruction and choice, aren't just metaphorical. Each of them exists in a physical form, left behind by the gods before they abandoned Remnant, and each of them is extraordinarily powerful. If someone were to collect all four, they'd be able to change the world. That's exactly what the enemy wants. The Huntsman Academies were created to train generations of Humanity's protectors, but they also serve another purpose - guarding the Relics. When Ozpin's predecessor founded the schools, he built them around the Relics to act as a fortress. Not only would they be easier to defend, but they would constantly be surrounded by trained warriors. The hope was that hiding them would keep mankind from using them against itself... and, of course, keeping them out of her reach Qrow finished "So yeah, there's that".

"Her. You mean Salem?" Ruby asked.

"That's right. Not much is known about her. Quite frankly, that's not what matters. What matters right now is that she wants the Relics, and if she gets them, it's not going to end well" Qrow said.

Lena looked down with closed eyes "He knew..." Everyone looked at her "Genji... he knew all along that something was wrong. But he did not act on that feeling... you know why?" She looked up at Qrow "Because he trusted you people. Tell me Qrow... Was that trust misplaced?".

Qrow had not answer for that.

* * *

Back in Menagerie, inside the Belladonna household, Hana was walking around in a living room, she has somewhat memorized the lay out so she can move freely without having to use her semblance. She reached a fire place and felt something on top of it. She reached out her hand and felt it, it was a picture frame... she wished she could see what it was.

"It's a picture of when Blake was a baby" Came an familiar voice.

Hana jumped in surprise "Ms: Belladonna! Sorry I did not mean to-".

Kali just giggled "Calm down Hana and I told you to just call me Kali".

Hana sighs "Sorry Kali... just a lot on my mind".

Kali got a sympathetic look on her face as she gently grabbed Hana's shoulders and led her to sit down on a couch "I know Hana. Just take a deep breath and calm down".

Hana did what Kali suggested and took a deep breath while Kali rubbed her back for comfort. Feeling the older woman's touch helped Hana calm down a little.

"What's on your mind Hana?" Kali asked.

"I... I think I might be cursed" Hana said as she looked down.

Kali was a little shocked by her words "What do you mean?".

"I keep losing everything! My parents died in a house fire that I still don't know how it happened. My adopted brother was killed while I was helpless to stop it! I lost my sight because I was to week and I no longer have a home to call my own!" Hana all but shouted before burying her hands in her face "Every time... every time I think I have my life all figured out... every time I think I have something worth living for... it's all taken from me! What have I done to keep being punished like this? Am I such a awful person that deserves all this suffering!?".

Hana felt Kali pull her in to a warm hug "Easy there Hana, easy... Just let out".

Hana cried in to her chest, letting all her pain out in tears. Kali held her close while rubbing her back, Hana needed this.

"We may not have known each other for that long. But I know for a fact, that you are not a bad person. And you did not deserve to go through all that... but sometimes bad things happen. Sometimes for no reason at all. But don't think for a moment that you deserve it" Kali said calmly.

"I feel so alone..." Hana whispered.

Kali gently grabbed Hana's face and placed their foreheads together "You are not alone Hana".

Hana could feel the motherly love coming of Kali, something she had not felt in years... and it felt amazing. Like a void in her heart was finally filled.

"Kali... can I call you mother?" Hana asked shyly.

Kali kissed her cheek with a warm smile "Yes, I always wanted another daughter".

Hana got teary eyes again, but this time she was happy and hugged Kali as hard as she could. Kali smiled and hugged her back.

Near the door way, Sun had seen the whole thing and smiled in approval. But he still needed to talk to Blake.

* * *

Back with the team, they were siting around the fire, talking to Qrow.

"Alright. So, let's say we believe all this. There really is this crazy evil being behind these attacks, not just some thugs trying to become powerful. Why doesn't the world know? Why isn't Atlas going after them? Or Mistral?" Jaune demanded

"And why aren't we in more of a hurry to get to Haven? Shouldn't we be getting them a message? What if they're next?" Nora asked, clearly worried.

"The headmaster over there saw what happened to Beacon. He's not dumb. He'll be on his guard. Besides, it takes time to mobilize forces like that. Do you really think they planned out that attack on Beacon overnight?" Qrow asked before pointing at Jaune "And to answer your question, it's the same reason we keep quiet about the Maidens. If the whole world knew about the Relics, about Salem, there would be chaos. There'd be another Great War on our hands, and this time, you'd have to fight" Jaune turns away "Look, I had the same questions, too. But ol' Ozpin would always put his foot down. We can't cause a panic. Heh, can't tell you how many times I've heard that. Salem's smart. She works from the shadows, using others to get what she wants, so that when it comes time to place the blame, we can only point at each other. She's trying to divide us, humanity, and so far she's done a pretty damn good job".

Leaning back, Qrow looks up at the broken moon and the visual pans to follow his gaze before returning to him, with an above shot at first, changing to a frontal shot when he looks ahead and sighs.

"Alright, so what should we do?" Ruby asked and everyone looks to Qrow.

Qrow chuckles "I don't really know" The teens all look at each other, surprised and nervous. They return their gaze to him when he starts speaking again "Ozpin has put a lot of trust in the headmasters. Like I said, the schools are an important part of stopping Salem. Atlas is going to be on high alert after the last attack, and Vacuo is, well, Vacuo. It'll be hard to hire thieves and scoundrels to fight against other thieves and scoundrels. Take that, add in the fact that Cinder and her crew claim to be from Haven, and I think it's likely the next target. So, we're on our way to the headmaster. Haven't heard from him in a while, even before the attack. I'm hoping he has the answers" Qrow stands, but grabs at where he was cut "Alright, I think it's time you kids got some sleep".

Ruby spoke up "Uncle Qrow?"

Qrow looks at her "Yeah?".

Ruby stands up "This is a lot to take in, and it all sounds crazy, but... I'm willing to do whatever I can to help because I trust you. But why couldn't you trust me? Why couldn't you just travel with us, instead of this secrecy, and, and-".

Qrow stops her "Look, this has nothing to do with trust. I-It's a long story, okay?".

"Seriously? Now you're tired of telling us stories?" Nora asked.

Qrow stares at the fire in silence before speaking. As he talks he kneels down, picks up a stick and pokes at the fire "Did you know that crows are a sign of bad luck? Old superstition, but it's how I got my name. See, some people can absorb electricity and some people can burst into rose petals and some people are just born unlucky. My Semblance isn't like most - it's not exactly something I do. It's always there, whether I like it or not. I bring misfortune. I guess you could call me a bad luck charm. Comes in real handy when I'm fighting an enemy, but it makes it a little hard on friends... and family".

"Well, you are just a real bundle of help, aren't you?" Jaune asked in a bitter tone, Ruby and Nora turn to glare at him while Lena silently agreed with him.

"Yeah" Qrow said as he walks away from the campfire, slowly.

"Where are you going?" Ren asked.

"Taking a walk" Qrow answered.

"There's nothing else you want to tell us?" Ruby asked

A red-eyed raven lands on a tree branch with a quiet caw. Qrow looks at it, and it cocks its head, looking at him "Not tonight".

He continues his slow walk away, leaving the five teenagers to themselves for a bit. The log he had prodded earlier rolls out of the campfire. Ruby watches Qrow, concerned. But her attention turned to Lena who got up and began to walk in another direction.

"Lena?" Ruby spoke in concern.

Lena stopped for a moment "I'm sorry Ruby... but after all he just told us... I'm not sure if I can ever trust him now".

"Lena please. You heard what he said. This Salem is trying to divide us. We need to stick together more than ever" Ruby all but begged.

"But Salem is not the one who divided us!" Lena snapped before storming of.

"Lena..." Ruby whispers, looking really hurt.

There was nothing the others could do but to watch and wait for Lena to cool of.

* * *

Back with Hana, she was still enjoying some quiet time with her new mother. She could hear Blake and Sun arguing after Sun had interrupted a family moment between Blake and Ghira. But then Hana's ears picked up something, making her look up.

"Something wrong?" Kali asked.

Hana hushed her "I heard something, I need some silence to focus".

Kali looked a little worried as Hana focused her hearing. Hana could hear a heartbeat that did not belong to any in the house... someone was watching them! Hana jumped out of the seat and grabbed Genji's old short sword.

"Hana!?" Kali said in shock "What is going on?".

"The white fang are here!" Hana answered before she rushed outside. When she got out, Blake and Sun had also noticed the intruder and Blake was about to follow "Blake stop!".

Blake looked at her "Hana. What are you-".

"We already talked about this Blake. Just stay here, I will handle the intruder!" Hana said before jumping after the intruder, using her hearing to track it.

Kali comes out from around the corner and inside the house "What's happened?".

Sun: backs up toward where Hana leapt from as he speaks "The White Fang is evil, I totally called it, and I'm bringing your daughter back!".

He leaps down off the second story deck. Kali's mouth drops open for a moment before she brings up her hand, worried. Blake had the same expression.

* * *

It is morning time at the campsite, and the birds are a-tweeting. All four teenagers are in their sleeping bags, the campfire burned out in the middle. Qrow sits up against the base of a tree, facing the group.

Ren sits up with a sigh "We should probably get moving".

Jaune sits up too "Yeah, yeah".

Both turn at the sound of Qrow coughing, which grows louder and sounds worse with each cough. Lena, Nora and Ruby sit up, and Ruby quickly goes to her uncle's side.

Purple staining is visible on Qrow's bandage, which he is holding his right hand over. He lifts his left hand to his mouth as he continues to cough. A cuckoo bird joins its call to the rest of the morning birds. Qrow pulls his hand away with a groan, and the whole palm, including up over the wrist and his fingers, is covered in the purple stain.

Ruby's eyes grow wide, and she gasps. Qrow looks at his hand "Well... That's unfortunate".

With a groan, he lowers his hand and head before going still.

It was now clear that they had to get to a village as quickly as possible.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back.**

Yang lifts up her head, arms as the ready for a fight. Tai takes a swing at her with his left hand, but she easily blocks it with her robotic wrist, pushing his hand away from her. The interplay repeats with his right and her left, only this time Yang uses the momentum to turn and come back at her father with a roundhouse kick. Tai bends backward to dodge it, his legs in a lunge. He gives his daughter a solid punch, pushing her back a few feet.

Nearby, Zwei watches the two spar, panting happily. Beside him is a low stool with two white towels. His head changes angles, oscillating to the sounds of grunts and contact. Abruptly he holds his head straight and makes a noise of surprise.

Tai stands alone and moves forward, doing his own roundhouse kick. Yang joins both hands atop each other to block Tai's landing foot. With a loud cry she pushes it up and back. Tai regains his footing in a flip while Yang waits for his landing. Using her robotic arm, she knocks him back with a single hit.

Holding onto his right bicep, Tai slides through the dirt, his feet flat on the ground until he comes to a stop "Whoa, that thing packs a punch!".

"We've been at this for weeks. I get it, you wanna make sure I can still fight" Yang said before bumping her own fists "I think I'm doing just fine".

"You're close" Tai as he stands upright, no longer nursing his arm. Walking around his daughter in a circle, he assesses her progress.

"Oh, really?" Yang asked

"You're still off balance" Tai said.

"What?! No I'm not!" Yang said while Tai chuckles "Honestly, I'm kind of surprised "She lifts her robotic arm, looking down at it with a smile "I thought it would be just this huge weight, but it feels… natural. They did a great job with this thing".

Tai comes in from nowhere, delivering a left hook right into her face. Yang's upper body rears back both from impact and surprise. She's ready to block his right hook, however, and uses the turning momentum to deliver an elbow jab. Grinning the entire time, Tai blocks it and then dodges all the kicks she follows through with. Yang switches to punches, but Tai is too on point for her. While she uses her left hand to block an elbow thrust, Tai has grasped her robotic arm and pulled it forward. The position puts Yang in the position of having her balance rely on the weight of one leg.

"I wasn't talking about your actual balance" Tai sweeps her forward leg, sending her onto the ground on her back. He leaves her there and walks over to Zwei, who happily gets the top towel for him "Although, that could use some work too".

Taiy takes the towel and give Zwei a rub on the top of his head. Zwei hums happily. Arms spread on the ground, Yang takes a breath before speaking "Meaning?"

"I saw your tournament fights. During the Vytal Festival" Tai said as he wiped his arms.

"Let me guess" Yang spoke in mocking accent "I was sloppy".

"No, no, you were predictable. And… stubborn. And… maybe a little boneheaded" Tai said. Yang sits up and spins to stare at her father "Do you realize that you used your Semblance to win every fight after the qualifiers?".

Yang spins to have her back to him "So what? How is me using my Semblance any different than someone else using theirs?".

Tossing the towel on the ground, Taiy moves toward her "Because not everyone else's is basically a temper tantrum" He laughs and crouching by her side "I'm serious! Once you take damage, you can dish it back twice as hard, but that doesn't make you invincible! It's great when you're in a bind, but what happens if you miss? What happens if they're stronger? What then? Now you're just weak and tired! You've always been one to burn brighter than everyone else, whether it was with your smile, or, well, I remember your first haircut"

He playfully tugs the hair on the back of her head. Smiling, Yang bats him away. He chuckles and gets up, walking away a few paces with Zwei just behind him.

"But you gotta keep your emotions in check. Keep a level head, and think before you act. Your Semblance is a great fallback, but you can't let yourself rely on it. It won't always save you" He lowers his head, sadness creeping into his tone "Obviously. You definitely have your mom's stubbornness".

Tai faces one of the trees, not looking at Yang. Yang looks at him "Oh, so now we can talk about her?".

"Well, as I have been informed, you're an adult now, remember?" Tai asked

Yang looks down "Well, sorry I remind you of her".

"Don't be. Raven was great in so many ways - her strength, her ambition, her dedication to whatever cause she thought was worth fighting for" Tai said as he turns around "I'm proud of how much of her I see in you. But, I'm glad I don't see all of her in you".

"Why?" Yang asked.

"Your mother was… a complicated woman. Like everybody, she had her faults, but those faults are what tore our team apart. And, it did a real number on our family. You both act like the easiest way to tackle an obstacle is through it. That strength is all that matters in a fight. But if you just take a second look, then maybe you see" Tai explained as he is stepping around Zwei "There's a way around as well".

"Love really is hard..." Yang mumbled.

"You are still thinking about Fareeha, don't you?" Tai asked but his tone made it clear he knew. When Yang did not answer he continued "How come you never brought her here so I could meet her?".

Yang looks at him "Well, you were busy with your missions and teachings and we had a lot of school work and-".

"And you were worried that I would not approve of her" Tai finished for her. Yang looked down again and he shakes his head "Yang you know I would have given her a chance. I may be protective but if your love is real then I would have nothing to worry about".

"It's not really that I was worried... I talked to her about it and she said she wanted to wait until she was ready... and she never brought it up again" Yang said with a sigh.

"Socially awkward, got it... I saw her in the Vital Festival too. She looks a lot like her mother" Tai said.

Yang looked at him surprised "You knew her mom?".

"Well I did not know her personally as much as I knew who she was" Tai said "She made a name for herself around the kingdoms. And it helps that she was a former champion of the Vital Festival back in my days".

"That explains why Fareeha is so though" Yang mumbled.

"Fareeha is thought no doubt about it. But she is not on her mother's level yet. I saw her fighting style. She uses very basic military combat styles and not some more high level martial arts that Ana used" Tai said as he remembered that Ana was just as lethal up close as she was with her sniper "It made Fareeha's style more straight forward and predictable. Though I could tell she prefers range instead of close combat, another thing she shared with her mother".

"Her mother was great huh... to bad she is not alive anymore" Yang said in a sad tone.

Tai sighs "Yeah I heard the news about that. Ana did not deserve to die like that... I assume growing up without a mother was one thing that drew you two together".

"Not only that, Fareeha did not know it at the time but she was in desperate need of love and I wanted to provide it to her. At first I wanted to be her friend but I fell in love with her very quickly. She was great in many ways, strong, beautiful and her dedication to justice was truly something to admire... but now... Last thing I heard of her was that she was fatally injured and brought back to Atlas" Yang said as her fists became tighter.

Tai put a hand on Yang's shoulder "I'm sure she is fine, Yang. She is the daughter of an legendary huntress after all" He offers his hand "Come on, one more before dinner".

Yang takes his hand and he helps her up. They circle each other, arms at the ready. Taiyang makes the first move with a left hook, followed immediately by a right cross and a kick. Yang blocks and dodges, continuing to avoid being hit even when Taiyang flips in the air. She cartwheels, avoiding him and he lands across from her. They face off again, Taiying doing a single punch and kick. Veering to avoid it, Yang rolls a few feet away before turning and rushing at him. They meet in the middle, each with their left hand on the other's right elbow, pushing against each other.

"Heh. See? Alright! Now you're using your head instead of your-" Yang kicks his leg out from underneath him, but catches him as he falls back. They pause in that pose, grasping hands and smiling together.

Yang knew her father was right, Fareeha was strong and one day they will meet again.

* * *

As for Fareeha herself, she was back in the main ship. She was sitting in front of Winter who was not happy "Unbelievable Fareeha. How many times do I need to tell you this?".

"Winter I-" Fareeha began but Winter stopped her.

"You told me that you were ready and you disappear for hours, don't answer your come link and then you return injured. You have not been sleeping at all!" Winter all but snapped.

Fareeha looked away "I'm sorry Winter... I tried but every time I fall asleep I have nightmares that wont go away".

Winter sighs as she shakes her head "I blame myself. I should not have brought you with me in you condition. Time to correct that mistake".

Fareeha looked at her confused "What do you mean by that?".

"I am sending you back to Atlas" Winter answered.

Fareeha got wide eyes "What!?".

"You condition has earned you a medical discharge. You clearly are not ready for active duty, so I am sending you back and you can continue your treatment" Winter explained.

Fareeha stood up "You can't do this! I don't want to go back to Atlas!".

"What you want is of little importance at the moment, your health takes front line seat. It's for the best Fareeha" Winter said as she turned to leave.

Fareeha was not about to just accept it "Noway! I am not going back there! I am going to stay here where I can-".

 **"THAT'S ENOUGH FAREEHA!"** Winter suddenly shouted while turning to face her.

Fareeha jumped back at the sudden outburst "Winter...".

"I have heard enough of your blind justice speech! I have been patient with you and given you many chances. But you have made it clear that you are not physically or mentally ready for this. I will not let you kill yourself because you are to short sighted to see the real issue here" Winter said in a cold tone "You are going back to Atlas were you'll be safe. I promised your mother to look after you and I am not about to dishonor her memory by letting you run out and get yourself killed".

Fareeha growls "I am not going back, and if my mother really cared about my safety, maybe she should have been here to look after me herself instead of running of and get herself killed!".

 ***SLAP***

Fareeha almost fell over as her head snapped to the side and her cheek now had a red hand print on it. Fareeha looked back in shock as Winter glared at her.

"Not. Another. Word. Fareeha. You are going back to Atlas even if I have to throw you in a isolation cell and force you back" Winter said in a cold tone.

Fareeha starred at her for a few seconds before tears appeared in her eyes "I AM NOT GOING BACK TO THAT HELL HOLE!".

Fareeha ran out of the room at full speed. Winter stood in silence for several moments before she sat down and buried her face in her hands. She did not want it to come to this. And now she fear that her bond with Fareeha has been shattered.

As for Fareeha herself, she ran in to her room, jumped face first on to her bed and cried in to her pillow. She cried for nearly an hour before going silent. She then looked up and got out of her bed. She looked over herself. She felt.. lighter, like she finally got rid of a great burden.

She got a look of determination "I am not going back. Not now that I finally have a chance to get some satisfaction".

With that she laid down again and fell asleep... only this time she had no nightmare.

* * *

Hana and the masked White Fang member leap from tree to tree, Hana in hot pursuit of the other Faunus. They both pause for a moment, gripping different trees. A noise above the spy makes her gasp and Sun appears, dropping down.

"Gotcha!" Sun said but the spy leaps on, out of his path. Hana pursues while Sun lands on a branch "Hey, wait up!".

"Don't let her out of your sight! You still have yours!" Hana shouts as she follows the spy.

The spy emerges from the trees and onto a roof. She continues to run across the buildings, Hana right behind her. Sliding under some arching pipes, she finally turns and stops. Using her weapon in whip form, she slices the pipe, releasing steam to block Hana. It doesn't work, Hana moves right under the pipes through the steam.

"Can't blind someone who can't see! Who are you and why were you watching the Belladonans?" Hana demanded.

The girl smiles and lowers her weapon. Sun lands on the roof behind her, causing her to turn around.

"Give it up! I'm not above hitting a girl, you-" He gets cut off when the spy's whip comes at him in an attack, which he falls back to avoid.

Hana takes advantage of the distraction to kick the Scroll out of the spy's hand. The girl is surprised, avoids Hana's next attack, responds with a kick of her own and attempts to retrieve the Scroll. Sun tackles her instead.

"Grab the Scroll! Seems someone thinks it's important!" Sun shouts

"Get off!" The spy headbutts Sun, cracking off the part of the mask covering her left eye, and tries to race Hana to the Scroll.

Hana avoided her charge and grabbed the spy in to an arm lock "Sun! Get the scroll!".

Sun listens, and goes for the scroll. The Spy struggles against Hana's grip, surprised by how strong the smaller girl was "Get of me!".

"What's wrong? Can't handle a blind girl!? I thought you White Fang freaks were masters and killing the small and helpless!" Hana snapped.

"SHUT UP!" The Spy screams as she broke free of Hana's grip.

Hana gets up before the spy changes collar and strikes an electric hit in to her midsection with her weapon. Hana cries out and falls.

"NO!" Sun kicks the spy away who recovers quickly and aims her weapon at him.

"Give it to me" She demanded.

Sun glared at her "Forget it!".

The changes color again "Tell Blake she shouldn't have come back".

She uses her weapon to create a rush of dust, which allows her to escape. Sun briefly acknowledges that the spy has disappeared before rushing over to Hana.

"Hana! Wake up! Hana!" He calls out desperately.

Hana coughs "Not... so loud... Sun...".

"Just, hang on. I'll get you some help, just don't you dare die on me now!" Sun said as her picked Hana up and rushed to find help.

* * *

The landscape is looking dreary as Ruby can be heard breathing heavily "Just hold on, Uncle Qrow".

Ruby and Jaune carry Qrow on a makeshift stretcher. Ren is before them on the path, leading the way while Nora brings up the rear and Lena at the right. Qrow is groaning in pain and is a touch delirious "Tai. She's not… coming… Tai".

"He's getting worse" Jaune said.

"How much farther?" Ruby asked.

"We've gotta be close" Nora answered.

"Without the map, there's no way of knowing. But I feel like we're close to something" Ren said before holsters StormFlower.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

Directly ahead is a fork in the road with a signpost. They are coming from the direction of Higanbana. Kuchinashi and Mistral are to the right, where the land is mountainous. To the left is Kuroyuri, its name crossed out. The path that way remains low ground.

"Hey, hey! Mistral! We're on the right path! Oh…" Nora said.

"Does it say how close?!" Ruby asked.

"No. And it looks like the path takes us up the mountains" Ren said.

Jaune and Ruby set Qrow down as the former speaks "Guys, I don't know if all of us can make that climb".

Ruby looks at Qrow, concerned, before rushing forward to the sign post "Okay. Well, what about this place? Kuro… Kuroyuri? Can we get help there?".

"That village was destroyed years ago" Ren said in a bitter tone.

"But if it takes us around the mountains, it's the best bet we've got" Jaune said.

"It will take too long" Ren spoke sternly .

"The town would have had a doctor, right? Maybe we could scavenge for medicine!" Ruby reasoned.

Jaune nods "Right!".

Ren closes his eyes, lowering his head and shaking it "We're not going to find anything! We just have to press on!".

There is just a brief moment of silence. Ruby watches him, clutching her hands before her chest.

Jaune takes a step toward him "Ren, why are you acting-".

Nora cuts Jaune off and coming up beside Ren "We can split up".

Ruby looked shocked "Huh?".

Nora puts her hand on Ren's shoulder "Ren and I can cut through the mountains while you and Ruby take Qrow around through the village".

Jaune shakes his head "No, we're supposed to stick together! We keep each other safe!".

"We don't have time for safe! If we make it to Mistral, we'll bring back help! If we don't, at least we'll have a better view of the land! Up there, we can see if there's somewhere else we can go!" Nora said sounding desperate.

Ren turns and looks at Nora. They exchange small, affectionate smiles. Still holding his gaze, Nora drops her hand from his shoulder. All four remain silent, feeling the weight of the choice before them

"You are lying Nora!" Lena suddenly spoke up making them look at her "You two just don't want to go to the village. Something about it is bothering you, so stop making excuses and just-".

Lena stops as she began coughing violently. Any potential argument was washed away and replaced by concern.

"Lena... are you alright?" Ren asked.

"I'm fine... just a cold from all the rain... I'm sorry Ren. If you an Nora think it's best to split up, I trust you" Lena said.

Jaune did not look convinced but he looks at Ruby before turning to Nora and Ren "OK" Jaune steps forward and he and Ren shares a bro hug "Just take care of each other".

Nora smiles at Ren "We always have".

On the path to Kuroyuri, Jaune and Ruby lift Qrow. They turn to Nora and Ren, who are on the path through the mountains to Mistral. They nod and Nora waves. Ren starts to turn, looks back one more time, and then runs. Nora follows.

"You sure you are ok Lena?" Ruby asked clearly worried.

"I'll be fine Ruby. Let's keep moving" Lena said with a weak smile.

They began to walk as Ruby confidently tries to comfort Jaune "They're gonna be fine, Jaune".

"You don't know that" Jaune said.

Lena was hanging back a little. When she was sure they would not look at her, she pulled down the clothing on her shoulder...

Revealing a a purple sting wound...

Which had gotten worse since the last time she looked at it.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Kuroyuri.**

Fareeha stood on a cliff, after her big argument with Winter and finally getting some heavy stuff of her chest, she had finally gotten a good night sleep and now she was taking some time to relax. She had not spoken to Winter yet, but she would as soon as she can think of a way to approach her. After watching the sky for a bit she felt something.

"I know you are there" She said as she looked at some trees.

Hazel stepped out "You sensed my presence. You have your mother's keen instincts".

"Other than trading a few words with your daughter, what do you want?" Fareeha asked.

"I am leaving now. And I want you to come with me" Hazel said.

Fareeha blinked "What?".

"I don't want you to continue wasting your time with the Atlas military. You are fighting a battle you could never hope to win. Come with me and you will be safe and away from all the bloodshed" Hazel said.

"You know I can't do that, dad" Fareeha said "I still have something worth fighting for".

"And what would that be?" Hazel asked.

"Hope" Fareeha answered "Mom believed the world could be a better place. And I believe it too".

"She did, and look what good that did her" Hazel said with clear spite in his tone.

"Mom died so I could live. I know she never wanted me to follow her footsteps. She wanted me to live a normal life. But that's the thing. I am not normal. Non in our family is normal. As long as Justice can be served, I will keep fighting" Fareeha said in confidence.

Hazel closed his eyes and sighed, though a small smile could be seen "You are just like your mother. Incredibly suborned".

Hazel walked up to Fareeha and held out his clenched hand. Fareeha blinked before holding out her open hand and Hazel put something in it. Fareeha looked and gasped... it was a ring.

"What is this?" She asked.

"The ring I once put on your mother's finger. Carry it with you and she will always be there" Hazel said as he began to walk away "And one day... maybe you will put it on another's finger".

"You don't have to leave father. We can fight together. Like a family" Fareeha pleaded.

Hazel stopped and sighed "I am sorry my daughter, but I gave up on that path years ago... but should you ever see the truth and finally decide to stop fighting for a dead cause. You know to find me. You are my child after all".

With that, Hazel vanished in to the shadows. Fareeha looked at the ring in her hand. The ring that used to belong to her mother.

"I will never stop fighting... I will continue on the path I believe in. All the way to the end" Fareeha swore to herself and the world.

* * *

A cracked sign bearing the name Kuroyuri rests against ruins. An upwards pan and several cuts show the dilapidated village. Lena, Ruby and Jaune walk down the road, carrying Qrow on a stretcher, while Lena was keeping a look out with her weapon ready. They pause and look unhappily around.

"Oh, man" Jaune whispers.

"Come on" Ruby said and they continue forward Any of these places look like a pharmacy?".

"It's... honestly hard to tell" Jaune said.

Lena looked among the ruins and sae an abandoned bicycle "God...".

"Ren really didn't want to come here, did he?" Ruby asked.

"Uh... didn't seem so" Jaune answered.

"Do you know... why?" Ruby asked.

Jaune sighs "I think I have a pretty good idea...".

"This... used to be his old home. Professor Reinhardt told me his old home was destroyed when Nora was just a kid" Lena said before coughing again.

"Lena... you sure you are ok?" Ruby asked in worry.

"I will be... I promise" Lena said as she wiped her mouth "Let's just keep looking".

Jaune grew more suspicious of Lena. She was hiding something, something that could be dangerous.

While they looked around, Nora and Ren were climbing the mountain. And both could remember why this place was so haunting to them.

* * *

 **In the past.**

A pretty waterlily in full bloom floats on an aqueduct in the town center of Kuroyuri. Ren, as a child, looks eagerly at it with a smile, His motherAn Ren was laughing lightly "Why, hello, little Lie. Are we trying to catch a fish?".

"I've found a flower on the water!" Ren said

"Oh, I see!" An said.

Ren rushes over to his mother "Can we take it home and plant it in the garden?".

"Oh no, sweetheart, that flower lives here" An said and Ren looks down dejectedly, An rubs his head "But I'll tell you what you can do. Take this Lien and go find something nice for your father's return. He's been hunting for quite some time. I bet that the journey's been very tiring, don't you?".

Ren takes the Lien "Yes".

"Do you think you'll know what he wants?" An asked.

"I think... he wants a water flower in the garden!" Ren said with hope.

"Why did you have to inherit my sass?" An chuckled as she gives her son a playful nudge on his bottom as Ren turns away on his new mission to find a gift for his father. He crosses the planks that serve as a bridge over the aqueduct. An watches him go with a smile.

Ren rushes up to a weapons stand "What can I buy with this?".

The Young Blacksmith chuckles "Well, something just your size".

He holds up two wooden toy weapons. One is a sword, and the other is a hammer.

Ren deflates in disappointment at being unable to buy a new weapon for his father. He next waits in line at a liquor merchant "Sake, please".

The wine merchant gives him a bemused look, and with a sigh, shakes his head in the negative. Ren groans, a little frustrated.

He walks through the open town before stopping to look in a bakery window. There are several treats, including slices of lemon meringue pie, frosted cupcakes, actual cakes with frosted waterlilies atop them, and a shelf of kitten-shaped bread. Ren is happily excited but turns when he hears a voice.

Tall Boy: Hey, get back here!

Ren looks around the corner of the bakery, following the sound of a group of kids laughing and mocking. Three boys stand in a semicircle around a dirty looking girl who is crouched on the ground and clutching a loaf of bread. It's young Nora.

"Where'd you get that bread? I didn't see you pay for it, thief!" The tallest boy said.

"No, look, it's all moldy!" The shortest said.

"I think she got it from the trash!" The tall one said

The Medium Boy reached out "Lemme see!" Nora bites his finger before he can touch the bread "Ah! She bit me!".

Tall Boy looks at Medium Boy's hand in horror before Medium Boy pushes Nora backward onto the ground. Nora whimpers for a second but gets up and grabs her bread off the ground. She takes a few more steps back before crouching away again.

"Where'd she come from?" The short boy asked. Ren watches, taking a few uncertain steps forward "She's dressed all weird!".

"I bet she's abandoned! Like a dog or something!" The tall boy said.

"Does that mean I have rabies?" The Medium boy said

All three chuckle meanly. Nora sees Ren getting closer and looks at him with big, blinking eyes. The bullies see her focus has changed to behind them and they turn to look. Ren panics at having their focus and he turns to run, only to immediately bump into the legs of his father, Li Ren.

He falls back and looks up at him "Father?".

"What is happening here?" Li asked.

"Nora!" Came a strong voice. Everyone looked and saw a very tall man who was revealed to be a younger Reinhardt.

"Grandpa!" Nora shouted as she ran up and hugged him, still shaking from what the bullies did.

"Nora, I told you not to run of like that" Reinhardt said.

Nora sobbed "I'm sorry... I wanted to help put food on the table but...".

Reinhardt looked at the bullies and gave them a hard glare "Don't you brats have something better to do?".

The bullies ran in fear as Reinhardt picked up his granddaughter. He looked at Li who gave him a small nod. Reinhardt nods back and walked away with Nora in his arms.

"Do you wish to run with the rest of them?" Li asked Ren who is standing upright, but he lowers his face in response. Li puts his hand on his son's shoulder and lowers to one knee "Sometimes the worst action to take... is taking no action at all. Go home. I need to speak with the mayor".

Li leaves. Ren watches briefly and turns away thoughtfully.

Back in Reinhardt and Nora's home, which was a old hut that not many would choose to live in unless there was no other choice. Reinhardt was cleaning Nora of with a wet rag "Look at you, all dirty and you smell. Did you go through a trash can again?".

Nora was silent for a moment as her grandfather cleaned her legs "I just... you work so hard to keep us alive... I did not want to be a burden so I'm doing my best to help".

Reinhardt sighs as he washes out the rag "I know this is not easy Nora. But I am saving our money from my hunts so that we can pay for a ticket and move in to one of the kingdoms. When we do, things will get better, I will try to get a job at a combat school and we can finally turn our lives around".

"But we still don't have nearly enough" Nora whispered.

"No... we don't... but" Nora looked up as Reinhardt put a hand on her cheek "We will not die here Nora. I have survived much worse and you are stronger than you think. And when we become warriors, we will live with honor-".

"And die with glory" Nora finished with a smile.

Reinhardt smiles too "You will surpass me one day. I can see it. Until then, just hold on to your hope, and never let go. And don't think for a moment that you are a burden. You are all I have left".

"I promise, grandpa" Nora said, her spirit stronger.

* * *

 **Back in the present.**

Jaune walks up to Ruby in the ruins of Kuroyuri. Both are looking dejected "Nothing".

"We should get back to Qrow" Ruby said.

Qrow leans against a dead sakura tree, groaning. Though not conscious, he holds a hand over his wound. Ruby looks at him with a feelinng of hopelessness.

A creature makes a loud noise from off in the distance, causing both Ruby and Jaune to turn. Jaune's hand immediately goes to his sword and looks around for the source of the noise.

"It's far off" Ruby said.

"I know, but Ren and Nora are still out there" Jaune said

Ruby looks at Qrow before standing and approaching Jaune "I'm sorry".

"Huh?" Jaune said as he turns around to face her, though she is not looking up.

"This is all my fault. I should have never dragged you guys into this" Ruby said.

"You didn't drag us in. We wanted to come" Jaune argued.

Ruby shakes her head "But you didn't know about Tyrian, about-".

Jaune cuts her off "Ruby. We lost... We lost Pyrrha. You lost her, too. And Penny, and your team, and in a way... your sister. But you're still here, despite everything you've lost, everything you could still lose, you chose to come out here" Ruby turns to face Jaune, and becomes emotional as he continues "Because you felt like you could make a difference. You didn't drag us along. You gave us the courage to follow you".

He puts his hand on her shoulder. She smiles at him, grateful, and he smiles back. They heard a cough as Lena walked up to them... though she was slower and looked very pale.

"Found... nothing..." Lena said, it was clear she was sick.

"Lena. Tell us what's wrong" Ruby all but begged.

"I-" Was all Lena could get out before she began coughing violently while putting a hand on her shoulder.

Jaune had enough of this, and before Lena could stop him, he moved her clothing aside so he could see her shoulder... and saw a big purple mark on it. It did not take Angela to see what had happened.

"Lena... not you too" Jaune said in shock.

"You've been poisoned! Why did you hide it from us?!" Ruby demanded, both angry and sad that Lena would hide something that important.

Lena looked down "You had enough to worry about... I did not want to ad to it".

"Unbelievable. We are in the middle of a hell hole, Ren and Nora is out there by themselves and you thought it would be a bad idea to tell us you were dying!?" Jaune demanded in frustration.

"I'm... sorry..." Lena said with guilt before going in to another coughing fit and almost fell over.

Jaune caught her and helped her sit down "Easy. Just breath. We'll find a way to help you and Qrow. Just hang in there".

Ruby took Lena's hand "Please hang on Lena... I can't lose you too... I can't".

Lena smiled and kissed Ruby on the cheek "I will fight to the end Ruby. Don't worry...".

Ruby kissed her hand and held it close. As they tried desperately to think of something to do, they still did not know the full story about this dark town.

* * *

 **Back in the past.**

Young Ren is sleeping until the sound of Grimm awakens him. An rushed in "Lie, get up. We have to go".

Ren was tired and uncertain "Mother?

An grabs his arm and pulls him up "Now, right now, okay? Let's go!".

In the kitchen beyond Ren's bedroom, the outer door bursts inward as a heavily-breathing Li enters.

"Li!" An spoke, worried about her husband.

" An, what are you doing?! We need to hurry!" Li said.

"We can go to the safehouse!" An suggested.

"No. I saw the beast. We need a Huntsman. And you two need to leave" Li said.

An was shocked by that "What?".

The creature sounds, loud and ominous, causing all three to look up at the ceiling and walls in alarm.

"Mother?" Ren said in fear.

An gets down to her knees to make eye contact with Ren "It's OK, darling. Everything's OK.

The roof breaks above her head and Ren blacks out.

Elsewhere, Reinhardt smashes a Beowolf's head with a large sledge hammer. He growls before hitting another one, sendding it in to a wall.

"Nora! Move it!" He shouted as a terrified Nora runs up to him, he lifts her with one arm and runs away from the chaos "Dammit! I hoped we had more time before any grimms attacked. We have no other choice now, we will have to make it to the kingdom on foot".

Nora was to scared to speak, but she suddenly gasped "LOOK OUT!".

Reinhardt looked up just in time to see a Beowolf Major jump down at him with it's claws ready. Reinhardt swung his hammer, but not fast enough as the large beowolf's claws struck him across the face, making him fall and drop Nora who rolled across the ground.

Nora shook her head, trying to ignore the pain. She gasped when the Beowolf was coming towards her, she screamed as she was about to die. But Reinhardt tackled it down, before using his bare hands to break it's jaws open and tossed it aside.

Reinhardt grunts as he holds his eye "Nora... you alright?".

Nora looked at him and gasped "Grandpa, your eye!".

"Nora! I need you to listen. Run to the town's entrance and hide. If I'm not there in 10 minutes, then you run. Run as fast as you can and don't look back" Reinhardt said as he got ready to face the incoming grimms.

Nore whimpers "But-".

"NOW NORA!" Reinhardt shouted.

Nora cries but does what her grandpa said. She prayed he would make it. She did not want to be all alone.

.

Crashing and a faint scream can be heard. They are soon followed by the muffled screams of many and loud footsteps accompanied by Li's heavy breathing.

Ren comes to gradually, held by his running father. Bits of flaming sparks speckle the air "Father? What... Where's Mother?" Li is bleeding profusely from above his left eye. A woman nearby screams "What's going on?! Where is Mother?" Villagers run in a panic, and black specks of ash float with the sparks. A rumble caused the ground to shake and Li falls, dropping Ren and landing on his back "Father!".

Everyone runs past them as Li pushes himself up slightly "Lie, you have to run".

Ren moves to his father "No. Don't. Please. Get up!".

He looks up when he hears the Grimm roaring noise again. Behind them, people run while slowing flowed by a cloud of smoke. It is a massive Grimm, a horse-shaped creature with a human torso growing out if its back, was getting closer.

"Listen to me, son. You have to be brave now. Do you understand?" Li asked.

Ren shakes his head "No, please. Please, I can't!".

Li withdraws a knife from its sheath on his hip "Yes, you can!" He puts the knife in Ren's hand and pushes him away before falling back with a groan. Ren looks at the knife "Take action, son" Getting to his feet, Li looks down at his son "Your mother and I love you".

Ren was gripping the knife tighter and fighting tears "Father...".

The large stomps on the ground behind them. Li turns and readies his bow "Go!" He notches an arrow and pulls it back. He shouts at his son one more time as he releases the arrow "Run!

Ren runs and Li lets loose arrow after arrow at the towering Grimm whith a loud war cry.

Under an arch and jumping sideways down to a landing beside some steps, Ren crouches, panicking. The cries of Nevermores overhead cause him to look up. He hears sobbing from across the way and discovers Nora crouching beneath a building. A Nevermore flaps loudly and lands on the roof of a building near to the girl. It lets out a loud, dangerous cry.

The Nuckelavee stomps through the center of town releasing its own roar. Ren realizes that his father is now dead and cries. Behind him, the waterlily for the aqueduct floats untarnished. There's another Nevermore cry as Ren continues to sob. He stills and Aura shimmers over him, graying out his appearance.

Ren lets out a calm breath as color returns. He runs toward Nora, and he moves under the building to where she is.

Ren puts his hand on her shoulder "Hey!" Nora gasps but calms when she sees that she's not been found by anything intending her harm "We have to be brave".

The Nevermore cries above them, leaning down its head closer to the ground.

Nora whimpers and then throws her arms around Ren. His eyes and arms go wide before he accepts in. Putting his arms around her the shimmer happens again and both of them lose the color vivacity in their appearance.

The Nevermore, now shown to be dangerously close to where the two children crouch, turns its head and lets out a confused cry. Smoke rises from its body as it turns and cries again before launching into the air.

Color returns to the two children and the sounds of heavy steps are nearby. Ren watches the Nuckelavee come closer.

Nora turns and together they watch and wait as it pauses next to where they hide before moving on "I'm scared...".

"Me, too" Ren said before he sees the wooden hammer on the ground. Ren moves to retrieve it but Nora clutches his arm, afraid "It's OK" With another whimper, Nora lets him go and watches with big eyes as he moves away. Ren grabs the wooden hammer and returns to her "We'll keep each other safe".

He offers her the hammer. She looks down at it, clearly emotional before she takes it from him.

"What's your name?" He asked.

Nora looked at him "Nora".

"My name's Lie Ren" Ren smiles at her, blinking.

They began running before a grimm jumped toward them. But it was punched in the side of it's face by Reinhardt.

"Grandpa!" Nora said both happy that her grandfather is back and worried about his condition.

Reinhardt looked at them "Thank goodness you are both alright. We need to hurry".

He grabs them and began to run, a horde of Grimm chasing after them. Reinhardt noticed them getting closer and grew more frustrated. At this rate they would never escape in time. Both Beowolves and smaller Nevermores charged at them. Nora screamed while Ren held his knife tightly. It looked like this would be the end for them...

 **"Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!".**

Those words were followed by two glowing blue dragons that flew passed the old man and the kids. The dragons blew the grimm away, turning them in to ash. They looked to see a young man with a bow looking at them.

"Run!" He shouted. Reinhardt began running again as the young man shot arrows at the grimm stragglers before joining them "How many made it out?".

"I... don't know" Reinhardt said in a sad tone.

The man looked down before he sighed "Had I known an attack was going on I would have gotten here sooner. I was just going to stop by to rest for a bit before returning home. When I got close I saw the fire".

"Who are you?" Ren asked.

"My name is **Hanzo.** You remind me a little of my little brother. He should be the same age as you" The man named Hanzo said with a friendly smile.

Ren smiled back "Thank you... Hanzo".

With that, they escaped the chaos.

* * *

 **Back to the percent.**

Lena continues to cough a small amount of purple fluid comes out of her mouth. He condition was getting worse by the moment, something that worried Ruby and Jaune.

"Come on... there got to be something we can do!" Ruby said trying her best not to panic.

"Ruby..." Lena whispers making said Rose look at her "I'm... sorry... about... everything... sorry... I hurt you...".

Ruby takes her hand "Lena, stop. Save your strength, we will get you some help".

Lena coughed some more before leaning her head back "I just wish... I could have... seen you smile... one last time".

"Lena?" Ruby asked in fear. Lena closed her eyes "LENA!".

"No..." Jaune whispered.

"She is not dead! I can still hear her heart! We need to do something!" Ruby said in desperation.

Before Jaune could say anything, a loud roar was heard. And it was getting closer.

Things were about to get a lot worse.

 **.**

 **To answer some questions I am sure to get.**

 **Age: Well since they never stated how old Nora and Ren was in the flashback, I am forced to guess that they are at least 10 and Hanzo is 17 at this time, so 7 years older than Genji, Another thing I changed form their cannon counter parts.**

 **How did Nora and Reinhardt end up in such poor living condition: That will be a mystery until Rooster teeth sheds some light on it.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Taking Control.**

Cinder is in a large, empty room. Behind her is a darkened arched hallway. On either side of the arch, the walls of the room have a low ledge the bear several burning white candles. Four Beowolves approach Cinder, moving in a semicircle formation. Cinder swings her left arm at them, sending another slash of fire. It cuts through the middle of all four Grimm and they disintegrate away.

Cinder pants again, still upright yet taking a breather. She does not get long, as heavy footsteps approach from her left. She gasps and looks in their direction. A Beringel leaps into the air, ready to deliver a blow to her with its fist. Cinder, however, pulls back her right arm and pushes a ball of flame right at it. It, too, disintegrates.

As its body disappears, Cinder falls to her knees, breathing heavily.

"Enough" Salem walks forward while Cinder continues to struggle for normal breathing "I thought you were the girl who wanted power. Did you lie to me?".

Cinder winces on the force of Salem's question before looking upward. Turning to face Salem, Cinder clearly shakes her head negatively.

"Then stop holding back. If you wish to master your new powers, you must-" Salem is cut off by the sound of heavy doors opening. On the opposite end of the stone hall, a sobbing Tyrian Callows enters. He falls to his knees once in the room, both hands flat on the floor and his head bowed.

"I'm sorry. She'll forgive me. Pleeeease" Tyrian bows on the last word "Forgive me…".

"Tyrian!" Salem stands before him. He raises his body but remains sitting on his legs while Cinder rises from the stone floor behind Salem who is holding out her arm imperially "Your task - were you successful?".

Tyrian bows his head "N-no".

Cinder's eye widens. Salem also looks surprised for a moment before narrowing her eyes and walking away. Cinder watches their leader for her further reaction without looking at Tyrian.

Tyrian was begging and turning his body to remain facing Salem "But-but hope is not lost! My tail, my stinger… I-I poisoned him, Qrow! He will not be a nuisance to you any longer, no… no longer! I've done that... have I done well? Have I pleased you?".

"The last eye is blinded… you disappoint me" Salem said before she leaves.

Tyrian falls forward, wailing. A Beowolf approaches, all focused on Tyrian's negative emotions. It ignores Cinder and leaps upon him. Tyrian screams as he sends it away with a single blow from his tail and it lands on its back. Still wailing, Tyrian opens his weapons and leaps atop the Beowolf. He slashes at it repeatedly, tears streaming down his face. His wails gradually turn into laughter as he vents his grief into the butchering of the Grimm.

Cinder watches, horrified. Wanting to get away before the insane faunus decides to go after her, Cinder decided to go and check on Satya. Making her way down to the medical chamber where Moira had been treating Satya all this time, Cinder felt uneasy since she knew Moira's love for testing new dangerous methods, which was the reason Salem got her to work for her in the first place.

Cinder arrived just in time to see Moira leave the room "Oh, Cinder. I see your training is done for today. Here to check on Satya I assume?" Cinder nods her answer "Well I have good news and... less good news. Satya is stable and managed to adapt to her new parts without any life threatening side effects... the less good news is... the change was slightly jarring for her, so she might not be the same after this. She has been begging to see you for hours now. Don't keep her waiting".

Cinder glared at Moira as she walked away. Cinder entered the medical room and saw Satya on a bed. Her breathing was even but still had a small edge to it. Her missing arm had been replaced by a purple crystal like arm, and her vines were glowing from the dark aura.

It hurt to see her like that. Many believe that Cinder is just a selfish and power hungry monster, and in many ways she is. But she was not like that to Satya, in a way, Satya was a breath of fresh air in the steaming pile of garbage that was Cinder's life. But Cinder always had a feeling that Satya hated what they were doing, and forced herself to do it just to please Cinder and that was another reason why Cinder fell in love with her. Unlike Mercury and Emerald who joined Cinder because they had nothing, Satya joined because she truly loved Cinder and wanted to do anything to please her.

Cinder sighed as she walked up to Satya and stroke her cheek with her only good arm. Satya's eyes snapped open and she began to scream and thrash around. Cinder held her down to keep her from hurting herself, curing that she could not use both her arms and the fact she still could not talk properly yet, so she could not tell Satya to calm down.

The only thing that would work was some love. Cinder kissed Satya, who stopped thrashing in less than a second since she would know that tongue anywhere. Satya slowly calmed down as she melted in to the kiss. The kiss lasted for a full minute before Cinder pulled back.

"Cinder... it's really you" Satya said weakly, Cinder nods with a weak smile "Cinder... it hurts... it hurts a lot... what did they do to me?".

Cinder could not answer that even if she could speak. It appeared that Satya did not know what had become of her yet.

Picking up on what Cinder was thinking, Satya grew more worried "Cinder... what did they do?".

When Cinder looked away, Satya just decided to find out herself. She forced herself out of bed and before Cinder could stop her, Satya looked at her reflection in a crystal... Satya's horrified scream echoed through the halls, followed by the sound of the crystals shattering when Satya punched it with her new dark arm.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Satya screamed as destroyed everything around her, Cinder had to restrain her the best she could with her one good arm **"WHAT HAVE THEY DONE!? WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO ME!?"**.

Mercury and Emerald showed up, having heard all the screaming and Emerald was the one to speak "What is going on!?".

Cinder motioned them to help her. Understanding what to do, both Mercury and Emerald ran up and helped keeping Satya from continuing her rampage. She had grown much stronger than before, so it took all three of them to hold her still.

 **"** **WHAT HAVE THEY DONE!?** **WHAT HAVE THEY DONE!?** **WHAT HAVE THEY DONE!?** **"** Satya screamed over and over again before she finally went from angry to crying.

The moment Satya stopped struggling, Cinder let her cry in to her chest. Cinder rubbed her back, doing her best to comfort her. Mercury and Emerald watched the scene with mixed feelings.

Emerald was worried since Satya was her friend. Or at least closest thing to a friend.

As for Mercury... he wondered if this is what he made Hana feel when he revealed he was working for her enemies.

Hurting Hana was the only thing he had ever regretted.

* * *

It is daytime in Menagerie birds tweet in the trees around the balcony outside Ghira's study. Inside, a shirtless Hana lies on the couch, her head propped on the arm and her hands folded over her abdomen. A a bloodied bandage on her wound where that girl's Weapon had struck her, she slowly wakes up. She raises his head with a groan.

"What... happened?" she asked weakly.

"Easy Hana, you took a nasty hit last night. You were lucky non of your vitals was hit" Sun said next to her.

Blake is sitting on a chair across from the couch, her body facing Hana. Her head is bowed and her hands are folded in her lap "This… is why, Sun. This is why I left them all behind".

"Blake?... What are you talking about?" Hana asked.

Blake gets up and walks over to the couch as Sun look at her in confusion "I am done seeing my friends hurt because of me".

"Blake..." Sun began but Blake stops him.

"Shut up! Do you think I like being alone? Every day… every day I think about them! Ruby, Weiss, Yang… Genji... they were my friends! I loved them like I never thought I could love anybody. And Genji... He was more than that... he was the one person in the whole world I considered my soul mate! He was the one I wanted to be with! To spend the rest of my life with! And now... and now he is gone! And he is never coming back!".

Sun tried to reach out to her "Blake listen".

"No you listen!" Blake snapped forceful enough with her voice that Sun pulls back "Everyone thinks they can help me, but they can't" She sits down "You saw Ilia last night and she's not even the worst! No. No more. They're better off without me. I made my choices and I'll deal with the consequences because they belong to me".

"Wow Blake... in all the time I have known you... you have always been a little selfish. But I never believed that you would be this blind!" Hana spoke up, sounding angry and dissepointed.

Blake turns to face her, surprised "Hana-".

"Shut it!" Hana snapped "You don't know the first thing about protecting us! You turned you back on us! You ran away the moment things got a little rough. Instead of confronting your problems, you choose the coward's way out!".

Blake gasped and glared "How dare you-!?".

"NO! I'm not done! You sit there talking like you knew Genji! But you didn't! Not like I did! And I can tell you, he would be disgusted if he saw you now. That the woman he loved... the woman he died for. Would piss all over his memory by running away and feel sorry for herself! And he would slap you if he could hear you now" Hana said, refusing to listen to anymore of Blake's excuses "And you talk like we did not have a choice in the matter. But we did. We are here because we want to be. You are just to selfish to see that"

"She is right Blake" Sun spoke up "You can make your own choices, sure. But you don't get to make ours. When your friends fight for you, it's because we want to. So stop pushing us out!" He puts a hand on Hana's shoulder "It hurts more than anything the bad guys could ever do to us".

Blake looked down before Hana put a hand on her shoulder "Blake... I love you. You are the sister that I never had. And Genji loved you more than his own life... so I promised to honor his memory by watching over you... and don't forget you share your body now".

Blake puts a hand on her belly at that.

"But, if it makes you feel any better, the next time I go up against Lizard Girl, it won't be for you, it'll be to get some pay back for Hana here" Sun said as he smiled at said girl.

Hana giggled "My hero".

The door behind Blake crashes down again. Kali was embarrassing herself through eavesdropping too closely. Behind her, Ghira looks down at his wife on the ground with his hand on his hip.

Kali pops upward again "Oh! Oh dear, would you look at that, she's awake! Thank goodness!".

Ghira covers his face with his hand "Kali, please".

"Mom!" Blake said with a glare.

"Hey, Mrs. B!" Sun said with a small wave.

"Nice of you to drop in..." Hana said, but then sighed "God dammit Yang".

Blake walked over to her mother "What are you doing?!".

"Well, sweetheart, your father needed to speak with the three of you" Kali said.

Blake looks at her dad "Huh?.

Ghira puts a scroll on the table "I'm afraid you were right to be suspicious".

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"Adam Taurus is planning to overthrow the leader of the White Fang, and stage a full-scale attack on Haven Academy. It would be the Fall of Beacon all over again" Ghira explained.

"Is... my uncles a part of it?" Hana asked.

"I'm not sure... but it wouldn't surprise me" Ghira said.

Hana sighs "Even my blood relatives are not any better than Adam. They only know how to destroy"

"Not if we destroy the White Fang once and for all" Sun said.

"No" Blake said as she stands up "We're not going to destroy the White Fang. We're going to take it back".

"First Blake I'd like to know: When were you planing on telling me that I'm going to be a grandmother?" Kali asked.

Blake froze and Hana laughed "Busted!".

* * *

Ren and Nora run through the abandoned Kuroyuri.

"Not again, not again..." Ren repeated in his head.

They come to a stop after passing under an arch leading to the center of town. Ren is panting, but Nora is hardly winded. Ren lifts his head and his worried eyes change to ones smiling in relief.

In front of them, Lena, Jaune, and Ruby face the other way, but abruptly turn, Jaune putting his hand on his weapon. Qrow is propped up against the tree, along with a heavily weakened Lena.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ruby asked.

"Did you hear that noise? What was that?!" Jaune demanded

Ren's eyes grow wide and he falls to his knees, clearly alarmed "No...".

Ruby looked more worried as she was guarding Lena with her life "Ren! What is it?!".

The sound of plodding footsteps can be heard coming closer.

"Wait, you guys hear that?" Jaune asked.

Ren spoke a weak protest "No..."

"Ren?" Nora asked, clearly worried.

The footsteps come to a stop. A bone horse head breathes loudly, exhaling black smoke. Within the bones are glowing red lights and around it is the black flesh of a Grimm.

Ren lifts his head.

Weapons can be seen, stuck into the grimms body that has bones sticking out perpendicular to its spine. Slowly, a torso raises, revealing a horned, humanoid Grimm. The horns and front part of the face are bone while the mouth is merely thin strips of Grimm flesh stretching across an opening. The mouth, the bones, and the eyes all glow red.

Lena woke up and saw it, "I know... what that is... saw it... in a book... didn't think... thy were real".

Jaune looked at her "Lena... what is that?".

"It's... A Nuckelavee..." Lena said before coughing.

The Nuckelavee twitches its head and roars.

 **.**

 **I know some of you will think the villains are a little soft here. Well that was kind of what I was aming for to give them a little more depth, instead of just being greedy or selfish assholes.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	57. Chapter 57

**No Safe Haven.**

The sounds of thunder and gunfire are heard. A wide shot of Kuroyuri shows the empty, degraded town. A billowing cloud of dust and pieces of wood rise in the distance around the top of a tree that is barely visible above the town rooftops. Jaune, Ruby, Ren and Nora all fall back by the dead cherry tree. Qrow is still unconscious and propped against it and Lena was bearly able to keep her eyes open.

The Nuckelavee walks towards them, twitching its various body parts. It sends out a shockwave roar that causes all teenagers to flinch. The Grimm looks at the teenagers and turns its head to look at Qrow and Lena before it begins running toward them.

Jaune sheaths his sword and makes a run for Qrow and Lena. The Nuckelavee lashes out with one of its arms, able to extend it at a far reach. Jaune avoids it and gets Qrow upright, but the Nuckelavee is heading right for them.

Ren uses his Semblance to hide Jaune and Qrow from the Grimm, which stops short and looks about in confusion. Jaune stands still, staring at the Grimm "Just get them to safety!"

Jaune was able to grab Lena and walks away with them while the battle resumes. He sets Qrow and Lena down behind a building and narrows his eyes at the wounded man before turning to leave. Qrow grabs him by the hand, but falls unconscious before he can say anything. Jaune gives Qrow another look before rejoining the fight.

The Grimm is using its arms to grab hold of each of Jaune's teammates, but is continually distracted by the fire of the next one "Guys, keep moving, go in a circle!".

The team follows this plan, and Ruby gets distracted when Jaune sheaths his sword after landing a strike "What are you doing?".

She smiles when she realizes that Jaune is using his upgraded Crocea Mors to land strikes on the beast. The fight continues and Ren ends up pinned to a building by a Nuckelavee extended arm.

"Ruby!" Nora shouts.

Ruby nods, and she uses Crescent Rose to launch Nora in between Ren and the Nuckelavee's would-be fatal strike with its other hand. Magnhild is pinned to the building above Ren, with Nora dangling from it.

Ren looks up at Nora who pulls her skirt to hide herself "Stop looking!".

Ren covers his eyes and Nora grins to herself.

The Nuckelavee flings Nora around until she is knocked to the ground with her Aura depleted. Ren uses StormFlower to give himself leverage to pull the Nuckelavee hand off of him. He repeatedly goes after the creature, exhibiting reckless behavior, his eyes wild.

"Ren! Knock it off!" Jaune shouts.

Ren ignores him and ends up on the ground beside Nora, separated from StormFlower and his Aura also depleted. The two partners rise together, Nora first. Ren's eyes are only on the creature, and Nora tackles him and drags him under a building.

Ruby was ready to continue the fight until she gasped "Lena! Get back!".

Lena had somehow managed to get back on her feet. She looked at the large grimm with a hard glare "GET AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!".

Lena's body began to glow blue as her semblance true power came out once more. Several blue copies, the same she used against Cinder back at Beacon, flared out of her body. Each of them carrying newly made dust bombs.

"Lena don't! If you burn your aura you will have nothing left to halt the poison!" Ruby shouted, knowing that Lena's aura was the only reason she was not dead from Tyrian's sting.

Lena simply smiled at Ruby "I love you Ruby...".

The the blue clones ran at the Nuckelavee, the grimm tried to attack them, but Lena used all she had to keep them from being hit. All jumped at the massive grimm and the bombs blew up, covering the grimm in fire and smoke.

Lena fell to her knees. It was over... the grimm was dead and her friends were saved... at least that's what she thought before a large black hand hit her.

"LENAAAAA!" Ruby screams as Lena flew in to a wall... and blood came out.

Jaune looked in shock, his body trembling, Lena was not moving "No...".

Ren and Nora came out and saw what had happened, safe to say they were not happy. They had to bring that monster down, now!

"Ruby... it's time to end this" Ren said, hopping to snap Lena out of her shocked state.

Ruby nodded, with clear rage in her eyes "Jaune and I can take care of its arms".

"I'll take care of the horse" Nora said.

Ren nods "And I'll take care of the rest".

Nora heads to a rooftop. Ruby uses herself as a target until she manages to pin an arm to the ground with the tip of Crescent Rose. Ren's knife is flung and embeds itself into the body of the Grimm.

Jaune is positioned to be the next target as Ren uses Jaune's shield to pin down the other arm "Now!" Jaune strikes his sword through the Nuckelavee's arm into the ground "Nora!".

Nora free falls from the roof to land a killing blow to the head of the horse. Ren retrieves his knife and walks before the trapped Grimm.

 _'For my mother'_ He cuts off the Grimm's left arm _'For my father'_ He cuts off the Grimm's right arm _'For all those that you've slain'_ He strikes a gash into the flailing torso. He closes his eyes before speaking aloud "For myself".

He opens his eyes and swings with the knife, beheading the grimm. It dies in a pillar of black smoke. Ren drops the knife and breathes out a sigh of relief only to be tackled by a giggling, triumphant Nora. He hugs her back and gives a single laugh.

Ruby rushed up to Lena "Lena! Lena wake up" Lena was not moving "Wake up... please..." Tears streamed down Ruby's eyes "Don't leave me...".

Ruby holds Lena close, crying when Lena did not respond to her words. Jaune fell to his knees, devastated that he failed to protect another friend. Nora had a hand on her mouth before crying in to Ren's chest who gently hugged her as he closed his eyes in sadness.

Jaune suddenly spoke "Guys! I think I hear something!".

In the courtyard two wood and metal airships are coming in to land; Nora points in Lena's direction. A man in a brown flight suit with an air tank on his back ran up to Lena as a few more ran to Qrow. He then took out some tools and tried to jump start her heart.

Ruby watched as he tried once..

Then twice...

Then he tried a 3rd time... nothing.

"Is she...?" Ruby began, dreading the answer.

"I have one more trick" The man said before taking out a glowing orb "Angela Ziegler taught me how to make this. She said it should be used to make sure heroes never die".

He slammed the orb in to Lena's chest, causing her to gasp as glowing energy flow through her body. She began breathing again but did not wake up.

"There, she should be stable enough to make it to a hospital" The man said as he called out a stretcher for her.

Ruby put a hand on her heart, Lena was going to live... she was going to live. The two rescue ships take off, everyone on board.

"How did you find us out here?" Jaune asked.

"We were on patrol and saw the smoke. Nobody's been out here for years, thought something might be wrong" The pilot answered.

Ruby crouched by Qrow and held his hand "What if we don't make it in time?".

"Ruby" Jaune said

She looks up and sees the flourishing city before them "We made it, Uncle Qrow".

Nora and Ren sit on the edge of the open rescue airship, their legs dangling. Nora is looking out at the city, feeling happy. Ren is watching her, begins smiling and puts his hand on hers. She gives a slight start but turns her hand over to hold his. She looks at him and gives him a smile, and he smiles back.

Nora scoots closer and rests her head on his shoulder as the airships fly in to the city.

* * *

Ruby walks into a double bed accommodation. It has barren furnishings: two beds, a large desk and a nightstand. Qrow sleeps under the blankets of one of the beds. Ruby sets the collapsed Crescent Rose on the empty bed and walks over to Qrow, putting her hand on his head.

She walks over and sits at the desk, picking up the pen and writing on the notepad.

 _ **Hey sis, I hope my letters have been reaching you and Dad. Hand-written stuff's never been super reliable, but I guess it's all we've got these days. Anyway, in case you haven't been getting them, I want to say I'm sorry for leaving the way I did. I know you told me it was a reckless idea, and after everything I've been through, I can definitely say you were right. It's been hard, on all of us, and I'm not just talking about the monsters we fought out here.**_

 _ **Every step we made took us further and further from the things we knew. And every morning we woke up wondering, if just over the next hill would be something good or something terrible.**_

 _ **It's scary not knowing what's going to happen next. And the things we do know now, just how bad it can get, it almost makes it all worse.**_

 _ **You told me once that bad things just happen. You were angry when you said it, and I didn't want to listen. But you were right, bad things do happen, all the time, every day. Which is why I'm out here, to do whatever I can, wherever I can, and hopefully do some good.**_

 _ **We've all lost something, and I've seen what loss can do to people... I almost lost Lena... I don't know what I would have done if... if she was gone forever...**_

 _ **But if we gave up every time we lost, then we'd never be able to move forward. We'd never have a chance to see what beautiful things the future might have waiting for us. We'd never have the strength to change; whether it's ourselves, or the world around us.**_

 _ **And we'd never be there for other people who might one day be lost without us. This is what we were training for, Yang, to become Huntresses, to be the ones to stand up and do something about all the bad in the world.**_

 _ **Because there are plenty of people out there who are still lost and even more who will try to gain everything they can from their sorrow. Believe me when I say, I know it can feel impossible, like every single day is a struggle against some unstoppable monster we can never hope to beat.**_

 _ **But we have to try, if not for us, then for the people we've already-**_

Ruby stops and crosses out the last few words as she alters her statement.

 ** _Then for the people we haven't lost yet. I miss you so much. I miss Weiss and Blake too. But I think you'd all be proud to know that I made it to Mistral. All of us did, and we even ran into Uncle Qrow along the way._**

 ** _He's going to take us to see Professor Lionheart, the headmaster of Haven Academy. And he told us some things that you're gonna wanna hear, things I can't trust will make it to you in this letter. But maybe, if you join us, he could tell you himself. With Beacon gone they'll need Dad at Signal more than ever, and I know you need to focus on yourself before I can expect you to come out with me. But it sure would be great to get Team RWBY back together again._**

* * *

Back in Menagerie Hana sat on the roof of the Belladonna house hold. She was listening to the sound of the nature around them, it helped calm her senses. She heard someone stepping on to the roof "Hi Hana" It was Sun.

"So how are the others?" Hana asked.

"Ms B is still overjoyed that Blake will have a child and Mr B... is himself" Sun said with a chuckle "Still hard to believe that Blake is gonna be a mother".

"And soon too. I already heard a heart beat" Hana said with a smile.

Sun sat down next to her "Genji would be happy if he was here now".

"He would..." Hana said as she held Genji's short sword.

"Hana... Me and Genji were very different people. But he was still my friend. We trusted each other with our lives and I can safely say we became bros. I miss him too Hana, and I know for a fact her would be proud if he saw how strong you have become" Sun said.

Hana was moved by Sun's words "Thank you... Sun" She felt his hand on her own.

"Well, I am your hero remember?" Sun asked with a smirk.

Hana smiled and aligned her hand with Sun's "Yes... you are my hero... could you tell me how you knew Lena?".

Sun laughs softly "That is a story. It all started when she tried to kill me after she slipped on one of my banana peals... Which was a total accident by the way!".

* * *

With Fareeha, she walked in to Winter's room. Said woman had just put on her night gown as she noticed her "Fareeha? What's wrong?".

Fareeha hugged her "I am sorry Winter... for everything I said... you were right. I was not ready... But I am ready now. I promise to do better and not worry you again".

Winter smiled and hugged her back "It's ok Fareeha. I should have known trying to send you back to Atlas would only make things worse. I will be here for you and help you get better".

Fareeha smiled at her "Can I sleep with you tonight?".

"Like you even need to ask" Winter said.

With that they went to bed for a peaceful night.

* * *

Genji stood on a rock in the middle of a river which had been blocked by dam. He was focusing as the dam was destroyed by a shot from a strong weapon. Genji opened his eyes as tons of water came towards him as a large wave. Genji let out a roar as he blasted the water away before it could hit him, creating a massive cloud of steam.

He looked to his side and saw Raven who was wearing her mask. She gave him an approving nod "Your training is complete. You are ready".

Genji looked at his metal hand "Finally..." He clenched his metal hand in to a fist "All those bastards shall know my wrath!".

Raven smirked under her mask. She knew she found a diamond when she found Genji.

* * *

Back in the Mistral Hospital, Lena woke up when Ruby entered her hospital room "Ruby-OW!" Ruby smacked her on the head before she could finish "Take it easy. I am still injured you know!".

When She looked up she saw Ruby's eyes were covered in tears "Never! Scare me like that again!".

Lena looked guilty that by hiding the fact she was poisoned had hurt Ruby like that... and that she was so reckless that she almost died in Ruby's arms. How could she have been so selfish to believe that sacrificing herself would save Ruby? Sure Ruby would have lived, but she would not live happy.

"I'm... sorry Ruby" Lena said as she looked down. But then she felt Ruby hug her.

"Don't leave me Lena... I don't think I could survive if I lost you" Ruby said between sobs.

Lena hugged her back "I promise Ruby. I will never leave you again. We live together, and we will die together".

Ruby kissed her and Lena kissed back. They remained like that for several moments and Ruby ran her hand through Lena hair, which had gotten longer during their journey. It reached Lena's neck now... and Ruby honestly thought Lena looked better this way.

They remained in their loving embrace. Ready for whatever comes next.

Because they will face it all together.

 **.**

 **And that marks the end of Volume 4.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	58. CHIBI GHLF Part 2!

**Chibi GHLF part 2 .**

 **Cat Burglar.**

Lisa Lavender was speaking from a television set the members of RWBY are watching with varying degrees of interest as they sit on a wide couch in a rec room "Reports of a cat burglar being on the prowl in Vale have flooded the police department this week" As she continues her story, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang all gasp and go wide-eyed "Whether these claims are legitimate or merely a yarn, citizens are encouraged to stay indoors".

Silently, Yang picks up the remote to silence the television, and the three shocked teammates slowly turn their heads towards a seemingly-disinterested Blake Belladonna. When she notices their gaze, she turns to see if there's something behind her of interest, then goes back to them.

"Seriously, guys?" Blake jumps off the couch and taps her foot in annoyance "Seriously? You're gonna call me a cat burglar just because I'm part cat? That's real mature" She turns and saunters angrily away, but rotates back around to her friends as she continues her rant while also grabbing a Scroll, cookie, and whole chess set - complete with figures - to the side "You know, I have half a mind to report you guys to Glynda. What you're doing is profiling" She goes back to walking out, delivering one more complaint with her arms full of objects not belonging to her "You all disgust me!" She then grabs a large houseplant by the doorway and drags it off with her, pot and all.

Team RWBY look at each other for a moment, trying to make sense of what happened as Weiss shrugs, right before Blake zooms through the room, bow off to expose her Faunus cat ears, and jumps on top of the couch with a quick "Nya!" to steal the remote. She scampers away before they can do anything more than scream in surprise and a motorcycle's engine is heard revving, with Lisa's report somehow unmuted for the girls to watch.

"Breaking news! Police have engaged the alleged cat burglar in a high-speed chase. The suspect is fleeing on a yellow motorcycle with what appears to be a cartoonishly large amount of stolen goods falling from the bike... And we just spotted a armored Ninja boy who as been tied up and has a gag in his mouth is laying on the back of the bike and he fits the description of the boy who was kidnapped last week. What will they think of next? Back to you, Cyril!" Lisa said.

* * *

 **Bellabooty.**

Lena was in the library looking for some comics. No one knew why a library would have comics, but some do and Lena was sure to find them. But as she was looking she noticed Blake was there as well. She was bending over so she could get a closer look on the books... but all Lena saw was the amazing and famous Bellabooty.

"I might die, but I would be stupid not to take advantage of this" Lena said to herself and blinked over to Blake.

Said cat gril jumped when she felt someone grab her booty. She turned around with a angry glare and saw Lena who was looking at the hand she used to grab Blake's butt with.

"Wow, it was soft. Genji sure is one lucky guy" Lena mused until she heard an angry hisss and finally noticed Blake's blazing glare "Oh... sorry Blake, but if it makes you feel better, you got one amazing booty. A bellabooty".

"HISSS HISSS HISSSS!" To say Blake was angry would be putting in mildly, she was furious. She took out Gambol Shroud, with a strong intent to kill.

"WORTH IT!" Lena shouted as she was being chased by the angry cat girl around the school.

* * *

 **Ice Skating.**

Weiss is seen gracefully gliding across a sheet of ice in what looks like an outside skating rink. She slides to the left on her bladed shoes, goes back around with an elegant twirl, and keeps spinning happily around wearing a cheerful expression as the camera pans out to reveal an annoyed Yang, Blake, and Ruby trapped up to their waists in a large circular block of ice, with Weiss' blade left in the spot where it froze the water. Weiss finishes her rotations in the center and gives a curtsy to her imaginary audience.

"Soooo, this is the last time we invite her to the pool, right?" Yang asked.

"Yyyyup"Blake and Ruby agreed.

In response, Weiss' smile turns mischievous, making a pleased noise to herself while looking at her cross-armed teammates... sadly she had frozen the pool while Team GHLF were under the water so they were stuck, frozen under the water.

* * *

 **Heater.**

After finally having gotten out of the ice, Team GHLF did their best to heat up while being treated by their respective people. Fareeha was being treated by Yang, but despite having a blanket around her and a warm cup of hot chocolate, she was still shaking.

"Wow you still are not hot yet? You are from Atlas, you should be able to handle the heat" Yang said.

"Shut up! I have never been frozen before! ATCHOOO!" Fareeha sneezed.

"Only one thing left to do" Yang proclaimed and hugged Fareeha close, making her blush.

"Y-Yang?" Fareeha asked with a red face.

"I am the best heater around. Feeling better?" Yang asked.

"A little" Fareeha said, but it was not enough, she needed to make Yang hotter... and she knew just how to do it "Hey Yang, I am naked under this blanket".

Safe to say Yang's body grew several degrees after that and Fareeha got the heater she needed.

* * *

 **Jump rope.**

Blake is seen near the Beacon Academy front steps, unsheathing the blade from her Gambol Shroud and raising it high before launching it in pistol form at Yang's back. Her partner turns just in time to catch it in her hand, and Ruby inspects the ribbon between them closely, then leaps high into the air... only to come down and jump up again before the smiling girls' makeshift jump rope completes its arcs.

Ruby is singing happily "Jaune be nimble, Jaune be quick, Jaune fell over the candlestick!"

The three look over to see him coming up the pathway with a leg cast and crutch, mockingly singing his own rendition "Blake be nimble, Blake be quick, Blake needs to learn to **PICK UP AFTER HERSELF WHEN SHE'S DONE READING!** ".

"You think you got it bad?" Genji said who was in a wheel chair "Try dealing with her durring mating season, then maybe you will have something to complain about".

"Who said that you could leave the bed!?" Blake demanded.

 **.**

 **Hope you enjoyed part 2 of chibi GHLF. Make sure to leave seperet opinions about each short story since I love hearing the details.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Major revelation.**

The White Fang was once a peaceful organization fighting for true equality for the Faunus. Over the years, however, many members began to favor violent and extreme tactics in order to demand respect from the humans of Remnant. Though Blake Belladonna eventually decided to leave the White Fang and its growing acts of terror, not all of her friends made the same decision.

A lively, crowded town in Menagerie has Faunus going about their everyday business. Hana was walking around the crowed with her cane, listening for anything spesific. Sun comes up to her and places a reassuring hand on her right shoulder. Then he spots a scaly-skinned Faunus male twirling a switchblade at a stand, checking out the merchandise. Blake narrows her eyes and reaches behind him and takes out a Scroll and looks up the person in front of them. He appears under the label "ILIA ASSOCIATES". With a tap of the screen, the photograph of the man enlarges and small text appears beneath it.

"Found him" Sun whispered.

"Where is he?" Hana asked.

"Focus right infront of us, on the sound of a swithcblade" Sun answered.

"Got it" Hana said as she activated her semblance and began moving forward along with Sun and they maneuvering their way through the crowd.

The Faunus identified as Ilia's associate pays for the switchblade and tucks it into his back pocket, smiling and satisfied with the transaction. The shopkeeper behind the booth suddenly looks toward Hana and Sun. Noticing this, Ilia's associate follows his gaze, and his expression changes as he spots Hana, who had her hand on her gun.

The male Faunus grunts and immediately draws his revolver and shoots at Hana twice. One shot is blocked by Hana's walking cane, while the second one misses, going over Sun's head. The associate flees while Hana and Sun give chase. Around them as they run, other Faunus are drawing back in alarm at the unexpected fight happening in their midst.

Hana and Sun continue chasing the associate, who turns around and fires two more shots before running out of ammo. He looks at his revolver, then quickly tucks it away in his sash and runs down another street. The fleeing Faunus takes out the switchblade he had just purchased. With a flip, he uses it to detach the tractor from its hitched on wagon. The wagon goes rolling downhill toward Hana and Sun, while the associate continues down another alley.

Pedestrians jump out of the way of the runaway wagon while Hana stops and tensely assesses how to handle it. Before she can do anything, Sun uses her shoulders as a springboard to leapfrog over her and activate two clones while he holds his meditative position midair. The clones run forward on all fours, rising up on either side of the wagon to slow its inertia. Once his clones stop actively moving, Sun, who is now standing on the ground, is free to move.

"Go!" Sun rushes forward to help his clones hold back the wagon, while Hana used her special boots to jump over it and chase after the run away.

As she chases the associate, Hana aims her gun, following the sound of the footsteps and shoots at his feet, which ended up tripping him. Hana made her way towards him before being forced to jump back as something struck the ground infront of her.

Ilia landed in front of the blind faunus. Her right hand is grasping her weapon as she stares down at Hana. As Hana stands up to square off with Ilia, the downed Faunus also rises to his feet, staggering slightly. Ilia removes her White Fang mask and turns her head to once again look upon Hana. She raises her weapon and Hana steps forward, angry and undaunted.

"You don't know when to quit, do you... Ilia was it?" Hana asked.

"I could say the same thing about you, Hana Song. Just leave before you get involved in something that could kill you" Illia said.

"I get involved in things that could kill me all the time. You and the white fang are just a bunch of terrorists, thinking you are some kind of heroes" Hana shot back.

"We are the voice of the Faunus! When the humans pushes us down, we push back!" Ilia snapped.

"You Misguided idiot! All you are doing is proving the humans right!" Hana snapped back.

"Shut up!" Ilia directs her gun to shoot at the counterweight of the pulley in the alley that was raising a large wooden platform.

The rope, no longer taut, loosens rapidly and loudly while Ilia's associate makes a run for it. The platform and several boxes crash to the ground, the splintering wood and resulting dust cloud causing Hana to shield herself.

When the crash is over, Hana turns to glare at Ilia but finds that her opponent is leaping up over the buildings and out of reach. Sun comes rushing up at the moment and stops beside her, looking at the wreckage before turning to her.

"What happened?!" Sun demanded.

"That girl came back... they got away" Hana said with a sigh as she turned of her semblance "We should head back".

Sun looks around suspiciously before he lets out a sigh and held up his arm "Alright" Hana took his arm and they began walking back to the Bellona's house

Once they were gone, Ilia looks down from the roof. Her expression is sad before becoming resolved. Ilia puts on the mask again before leaping and flipping out of sight.

* * *

Back in the house, Blake was rubbing her pregnant belly which had grown a lot. She wondered if the child was developing faster thanks to Genji's aura. He told her the the Shimadas were special, hence his dragon birth mark. Blake looked up when she heard Hana walk inside.

"How did it go?" Blake asked.

"Ilia got in the way" Hana said as she sat next to Blake with a sigh "We had a short talk. She really is deep inside the white fang's lies... how were you ever friends with her?".

Blake sighed at that "I used to be like her... but back when I was in the White Fang. We were close...".

"Tell me" Hana said as she leaned on her sister from another mister.

Blake put an arm around her "Ok"

* * *

 **Flash back.**

"Can I ask you something?" Blake, wearing her old outfit, stands on a rooftop while Ilia sits cross-legged nearby.

"Sure" Ilia responded.

"Why… why'd you join the White Fang?" Blake asked.

Ilia looked at her "Same reason as you".

"But…" Blake began in hesitance.

"But why fight when I pass for Human?" Blake looks over at her friend and Ilia smiles at her "It's okay. You're not the first person to ask. I know I look just like any other Human girl. And for years, that's how I was raised. We lived in Mantle with the other Faunus working the mines. But my parents wanted something better for me. They managed to enroll me in an Atlas prep school. Imagine that - a little Faunus girl from Mantle going to the city of dreams" She sighs "I felt like a princess. But I had to follow a set of rules" Ilia held up her left hand and began counting off the rules her fingers No bringing friends home, no talking about my parents… and absolutely, under no circumstances, was I allowed to change colors. No one could know I was a Faunus".

Blake looks down "That... sounds terrible".

"It wasn't. It was confusing at first, but it wasn't hard… especially if it meant being in Atlas. Sometimes, the other girls would say things about the Faunus. That they were animals, that they were dirty, or they lied, and… I'd say these things with them… because I felt like I was one of them. And then, one day, there was a cave-in at the mines" Ilia said and Blake looked at her friend with increasing empathy and concern as Ilia tells about the day of the cave-in "I was at school, when the news broke. Apparently, one of the workers there tripped while handling some agitated Dust crystals. The explosion caused a chain reaction. And my... friends…" She looked away, her eyes turning blue "Snickered. I lost control. Every inch of me turned blue as I wept. And suddenly… all the girls that I'd laughed and played with… were scared of me".

"I'm sorry" Blake said in sympthy.

Ilia's eyes turn yellow, and as she rises to her feet, her skin gradually turns red while her hair turns yellow "Don't be" Ilia strikes a pose, proud, fists by her sides "I broke their teeth".

Blake did not know what to say to that.

* * *

 **End of Flash back.**

Hana was silent for a while after having heard Ilia's story "She lost her parents in a cave-in... I lost mine in a fire... we are more alike than I thought".

"Hana..." Blake said as she rubbed Hana's shoulder.

"If not for Genji... I might have turned out just like her" Hana said as she leaned closer to Blake.

"Genji really did have a way to make people feel whole..." Blake commented, her tone clearly showed just how much she missed her lover.

"That he did" Hana said with a sad smile.

"Blake we are home!" Kali called out before entering the room with a box in her hands.

"What's that?" Blake asked, pointing at the box.

Kali smiled "It's a cake. We got the results about your pregnancy today. We know the gender now!".

Blake gasped at that "What is it then?".

Kali put the box down on the table "The color of the cake will answer that".

"Oh! I remember that old surprise. There are two different collared cakes when it comes to a child's gender, and said color tells what the gender is!" Hana said in excitement.

Sun walked in having heard the whole thing "Awesome! I'll get Mr B and we can all find out together".

When they were all gathered, they waited eagerly as Blake put her hands on the lid of the box. She took a deep breath before opening it and got wide eyes when she saw the color of the cake. The color that told the gender of her child.

"Well...?" Hana asked "What is it?".

Sun smiled as he put a hand on Hana's shoulder "The cake... Is **Blue** ".

 **.**

 **Well there you have it. Now you know the gender of Blake's child.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Welcome to Haven.**

"The City of Mistral..." Qrow

"Ugh! It's about time!" Nora said as the team are walking through a stone brick tunnel illuminated by translucent lanterns "Whose idea was it to walk again?".

"Well, we did face many obstacles. Broken airships, destroyed settlements..." Ren listed

"Oh, and, you know, all those people and monsters that tried to murder us" Jaune finished.

"Pfft, we were fine" Ruby said while looking at Qrow with a smile "Only one of us almost died".

Qrow looks at Ruby, smiling back "Hey".

"Or, should I say two?" Ruby asked looking at a certain somone.

"What are you talking about? I was fine" Lena said. She had some trouble keeping up with the rest due to not having fully healed yet and still needed a crutch to walk.

Nora puts her hands on her hips and looks at Ren who looks back at her "Hey" Nora giggles in response.

"So, how much farther to Haven Academy?" Nora asked.

"Almost there. But I figured I'd take you kids on the scenic route" Qrow said.

The group approaches a pair of large, wooden double doors, which Qrow opens, flooding the tunnel with sunlight. Ruby runs out onto a massive platform that doubles as an elevator, stopping at the railing to gaze out over the city in wide-eyed awe.

"Wow!" Was all she could say. The others join her to take in the view of buildings and stone stairways perched on mountains "This... is... awesome!".

Below them, large crowds of people are going about their day - walking around, talking and buying merchandise legally and illegally.

"It's certainly something" Qrow said.

Ruby noticed a kiosk selling weapons "Oh my gosh, look at all the weapons!"

Lena giggled "Of course you would notice that"

"Vendors here'll sell you just about anything... whether they should or not" Qrow said.

"They really made the most out of these mountains" Jaune commented.

"Every inch. Stay away from the lower levels. The higher up you go, the nicer it gets" Qrow explained.

"And we are going up!" Nora declared, pointing upward.

"You sure you can handle it Lena?" Ren asked.

"Sure. I mean I was poisoned and hit by a super grimm that broke a few bones. But I should make it" Lena said.

"Something that might not have been a problem if you had told us sooner" Ruby pointed out.

"Are you still going to hold that over me?" Lena asked before shrinking back when Ruby gave her a glare that clearly said if she did not keep her mouth shut she would get a fist.

"That's a yes" Qrow said amused at the sight "Well time to keep moving".

* * *

With Fareeha she had just received news that upset her "We are what!?".

Winter sighed "Sorry Fareeha, the General's orders. We are to pull out and head back to Atlas as soon as possible" Winter said.

"But... We can't! We are still needed here!" Fareeha argued.

"It's not my place to argue against Ironwood's orders Fareeha. He gave me an order and I have to follow it" Winter said "Now pack what stuff you need, we are heading back home".

Fareeha got a dark look "Atlas was never my home".

"Don't start with that again Fareeha! I have cut you enough slack these past months. We are going back and that's that!" Winter said harshly.

"Then you are just going to have to return without me. There is something going on here in Mistral, I don't know what, but I do know if it's not stopped then the fall of Beacon will look like nothing. I can't just stand back and do nothing! That's not who I am!" Fareeha kept arguing.

"Who you are dose not matter in this moment Fareeha. General Ironwood gave us an direct order and we are heading back to Atlas now!" Winter almost snapped.

"I'M NOT GOING!" Fareeha screamed. There was a moment of silence before Fareeha calmed down "I told you. I refuse to go back to that Frozen hell hole. I am going to Mistral, and I will stop what ever is about to happen. And I will do it alone if I have to. And you can't stop me".

Winter closed her eyes "I know I can't... But as your older sister, I had to try" She opens her eyes again "But I you insist on doing this, then you are going to need this".

Fareeha looked when she heard a door opening and saw her armor "Winter...?".

"I had Brigitte make some improvements on it. It is now the best armor Atlas has to offer. It will help you stay alive out there" Winter said.

Fareeha got tears in her eyes and hugged Winter hard "Thank you Winter... and I am sorry for being such a pain for you".

Winter smiled and hugged her back "Yes you are the biggest pain I've ever had to deal with. But you are still my sister, Fareeha. Even if we aren't related by blood and It's my sworn duty to take care of you. Even if I can't be around all the time".

"I will make you proud sis. I promise" Fareeha said as she kept hugging Winter.

 _'You already have... and I know your mother would be proud too'_ Winter thought in her head.

Later, Fareeha was in her armor and watched the ship fly away. She took a deep breath before beginning her trip to the Kingdom of Mistral. The trip was not to long, but it would not be easy. But she would not let anything stop her now.

* * *

The team and Qrow enter the campus grounds of Haven Academy, which is devoid of any other people. They stop in a courtyard, where Ruby smiles and wipes a tear from her eye. Lena places a hand on her shoulder, and she sighs.

"We made it" The young Rose said.

Qrow stops behind them, and while they continue on their way, he takes a moment to glance around and lets out a sigh. Lena followed until she felt something and looked around but saw nothing. She did not like but followed the rest.

"Hello?" Ruby called out Inside a hallway, she calls out once again, louder this time "Hello?!"

"Maybe try louder?" Nora suggested.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here" Ren said.

"Well, I guess school isn't really in session right now. Maybe that's it" Jaune guessed.

"No, this isn't right. Come on" Qrow said as he hurries ahead.

"Wait for us!" Ruby said as the team picks up the pace to catch up, and soon, all five are running to a pair of wooden double doors.

Qrow comes to a stop in front of them, draws his sword, and extends the blade "Get ready. There could be trouble".

The team follow his lead in drawing their weapons. Qrow brings up his foot and kicks the door open. Just on the other side, a man widens his eyes, throws his hands into the air, and lets out a frightened scream. Lena, Jaune, Ruby, and Nora widen their eyes and scream as well, while Ren gives the headmaster a confused stare. Standing on one foot with his eyes wide, Qrow suddenly looks down, loses his balance, and falls. Shortly after, the man makes a noise and briefly faints. The team let their weapons down and stare, dumbfounded, while Qrow sits up.

"Uh, Professor Lionheart?" Ruby asked.

Lionheart gasps and sits up "Qrow! For crying out loud, you nearly scared me half to death!".

Qrow stands up with a growl "Me? Why weren't you waiting for us at the entrance?".

"Huh?" Lionheart pulls a pocket watch from his coat and checking it "Oh, right. Apologies. I guess time slipped away from me".

Qrow gave him a look "You're joking".

While Lionheart stands up and the team put their weapons away, Nora asks a question "Where is everybody?".

"Ah, you must be the students Qrow mentioned" Lionheart said.

"Yes, sir" Ruby said giving a loose salute "Ruby Rose".

"Jaune Arc" Jaune said.

Nora was posing with her arms held stiffly out to the sides "Nora Valkyrie".

Ren putts his arms behind his back "Lie Ren".

Lena gave a small wave "Lena Oxton".

Lionheart chuckles "A pleasure to meet you all. Leonardo Lionheart, at your service. I'm afraid most of my staff is currently away until classes resume, but-"

Hearing this, Qrow briefly clenches his fists and then leans in toward Lionheart "What? Leo, you can't be serious. Who's guarding the Relic?"

Lionheart looked between Qrow and the former students "Qrow, the children".

"Already know. I filled them in. What do you mean your staff is away?" Qrow demanded

Lionheart let's the information sink in "You... filled them in?".

"So, is this not going at all like anyone thought it would?" Nora asked.

"On that Nora. You are 100% right" Lena confirmed.

* * *

In the front room of the Belladonna Family Home, Ghira and Sun burst in through the front door, angry. Kali watches from the front porch.

"Unbelievable!" Ghira said enraged.

"Total garbage!" Sun angrily agreed.

Ghira lets out a growl, and he and Sun turn to each other and speak at the same time "Ghira and Sun: We can't let them get away with this!".

Kali was smiling at them "Well, at least you two can finally agree on something".

They look at her, then back at each other. Sun gives an awkward chuckle while rubbing his head, and Ghira glares slightly and growls, fists clenched. The three soon have their attention called to Blake, who speaks up from the porch "Guys. Everything's going to be okay".

"What happened?" Hana asked as she walked in from the living room.

"We confronted Corsac and Fennec, but that chameleon girl took the fall for them" Sun explained "They spoke how disappointed they were, but anyone could see they were lying".

Hana looked down "So my uncles really are involved with Adam".

"I am sorry young Hana. But I'm afraid that is the case" Ghira said.

"I'm not surprised. I could tell the moment I met them that there was something of about them" Hana said.

Kali walked up to her and took her hand "Would you like some tea?".

Hana smiled softly "Sounds good".

Kali smiled and led her to the kitchen.

A little while later, Blake exits her father's study, stepping out onto the balcony where an armored guard is standing. The guard turns and addresses her "Good evening, miss. Can I get you anything?".

"Just a little time to myself, if that's alright" Blake said.

"Sure thing. Just call, if you need me" The guard walks into Ghira's study, shutting the door behind her.

Blake takes a deep sigh and is soon alerted by a familiar voice "You need better security".

Alarmed, Blake turns to see Ilia drop down onto the railing. The young Belladonna reaches for the door, but Ilia holds her hand up "Please! I-I just need to talk".

Blake slowly takes her hand away from the door "How could you take the fall for them, Ilia?"

Ilia stands up "Blake..."

"Corsac and Fennec blamed you. We confronted them tonight, and they deny knowing anything and everything found on your Scroll. They talked about how disappointed they were to hear that you'd sided with Adam. But you and I both know they're guilty" Blake said.

"You can't prove anything" Ilia said.

"That Scroll might not have been enough to lock them up, but it's enough to sway the Faunus here. When we go public tomorrow, they're not going to stand for any of it. And neither should you" Blake argued.

Ilia removes her mask, a solemn expression on her face "Your plan isn't gonna work, Blake. Please... just leave Menagerie before it's too late... think about your child".

Blake stares at her in silence for a few moments "I am. I want to give my son the best life he can get, but that will never happen as long as Adam is allowed to walk free. If you want me to leave. You're going to have to make me".

Ilia remains silent for a few moments before responding sadly "I know".

The chameleon Faunus dons her mask once again and steps backward off the balcony. Blake turns away and gains an angry expression, her cat ears folding. After a moment, the anger fades, and she sighs, taking on a saddened expression.

"She is a real sweet heart aint she" Hana commented from the roof.

"You heard?" Blake asked.

"Every word. She will come for you Blake. I could feel it" Hana said.

Blake nods "I know... which I why I need your help".

Hana smiled "You finally admitted it".

* * *

The team and Qrow are gathered in Lionheart's office, with the headmaster sitting behind his desk "I have to say, Qrow, this all seems very reckless, even for you".

"No, reckless is leaving one of the Relics completely unguarded. It's not checking in with Oz for ages!" Qrow said, clearly upset.

"There was nothing to check in about before the fall of Beacon, but since that day, Mistral has been in chaos!" Lioneart said as he stands up from his chair, fists clenched "Vale wasn't the only Kingdom to suffer that night. Everyone was watching. Every house in every Kingdom saw that poor girl ripped to pieces, saw monsters crawling over the city, Atlesian Knights attacking citizens... and then nothing. You could feel the dread in the air. With all that negativity, you can imagine what it was like when the Grimm came for us" Lionheart walks to a window and looks outside "Mistral's territory is the widest reaching in the world, you know, and that makes it infinitely harder to protect. We lost so many great Huntsmen, teachers from this very institution. And it's only gotten worse".

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

Lionheart leans on the windowsill "We may have dealt with the Grimm, but the Mistral council's still at odds with representatives from Atlas. First, it was the Dust embargo, now it's the closing of borders. I'm not sure what happened to James in Vale, but it seems to have only worsened some of his more unfortunate tendencies" He sighs "And, on top of everything, we still don't know where the Spring Maiden is".

"All the more reason we need the Huntsmen and Huntresses here!" Qrow said, clear anger in his tone.

Ruby moves closer to the two "Okay! Okay. Things are bad; they're bad. But we can figure this out. Why is the Spring Maiden so important?".

Lionheart looks at Qrow "I thought you filled them in".

"Mostly filled in. Look, there's a lot to cover, okay? I quit teaching for a reason" Qrow said as he removes his flask from his shirt and taking a drink.

Lionheart sits back down in his chair "The four Maidens each have the power to perform feats of magic, and they are the only ones capable of reaching the Relics".

"What?" Jaune asked

"The Relics are each locked inside a chamber that can only be opened by a specific Maiden. Winter for the gift of Creation, Summer for Destruction, Fall for Choice and Spring for Knowledge" Qrow said and takes another sip from his drink "Spring is the problem".

"What happened to her?" Ruby asked.

"She was determined, at first, when she inherited her powers, but the weight of responsibility proved to be too much for the child. She... ran. Abandoned her training, everyone. That was over a decade ago. There's no telling where she could be now" Lionheart answered.

"I... know. At least... I have a pretty good idea" Qrow said.

Lionheart widens his eyes and stands up "Are you serious?".

"It's not exactly good news" Qrow pointed out.

Lionheart walks around to Qrow from behind his desk "What are you talking about? This is incredible news!" He grabbs Qrow by the shoulders and shakes him a little "After all these years! Where?!".

Qrow shoves him off "I did some digging around. Looks like, after Spring ran away, she was picked up by bandits, specifically the Branwen tribe".

Lionheart's excitment fell "Raven".

Ruby lets out a small gasp of surprise as Jaune speaks Jaune "Yang's mom?".

"She has the Spring Maiden?" Lena asked.

"That's right" Qrow said as he pulls out his Scroll, walking over to and placing it on Lionheart's desk. The hologram monitor on the desk displays a map of Remnant "That's about where they've set up their main camp. It's where they fall back to after raids and scouting missions. Raven's managed to gain a lot of followers since she returned to the tribe, and I'm sure when the Spring Maiden showed up, it only made things easier".

Lionheart walks over and patts Qrow on the back "Well, Qrow, I've got to hand it to you. With these coordinates, we can mount a retrieval force and head out in a few weeks".

Lionheart walks over to the computer, while Qrow clenches his fists "A few weeks?".

"That's right" Lionhear said as he walked back around behind the desk.

"Leo, maybe you didn't hear me. My sister has the Spring Maiden, and I know where she is. We need to go, as soon as possible!" Qrow snapped as he knocked books off the desk.

Lena gulped, Qrow was scary when he was mad.

"And perhaps you didn't hear me. This Kingdom is in shambles. As soon as possible does not mean tomorrow. It means, as soon as I can convince the council that I need Huntsmen more than they do. Unfortunately, bandit tribes aren't very high on their list of priorities when the threat of war is just on the horizon" Lionheart said angrily.

"Then damn the council. We'll do it ourselves. You and I are trained Huntsmen and these kids aren't exactly pushovers" Qrow said.

Nora: jumps up while Ruby fistpumps "Yeah!".

Ren stands up "Perhaps there's a more peaceful way to approach this?".

"We need to get Spring as far away from here as possible. And Raven isn't going to give up her most prized possession without a fight" Qrow said.

"Unfortunately, you and your sister are evenly matched. And I'm not the fighter I used to be. No offense, but these students and I can't take on an entire bandit tribe and a Maiden that's no doubt had years to hone her skills. We need to be positive we can apprehend Spring, because if we fail Raven and her tribe will scatter. And we'll be lost. We get one shot at this. And it needs to be perfect" Lionheart said.

Qrow: stares for several moments before sighing "You know Oz wouldn't be happy with any of this if he were here".

"Perhaps you're right. But he's not. I'm doing the very best I can" Lionheart said.

"There has to be something we can do" Ruby said in slight desperation.

"What about Cinder? She came with Satya, Emerald and Mercury from Haven. Do you have anything on them?" Jaune asked

"We pulled their files after the Fall of Beacon. Nothing but lies and forgeries" Lionheart answered.

Jaune tightens his fists and glares at the floor in anger. There's another moment of silence before Qrow speaks "Well, I can't say this has been a warm reunion, Leo".

"I'm sorry. I know you've all traveled a long way. But I will do everything I can to help" Lionheart assured.

"Sure. We'll stay in the city for the time being" Qrow said as he takes out his Scroll and waggling it at Lionheart "Local comms are still up. Keep in touch. Come on, kids".

They all begin to walk out of the room. At the rear, Ruby turns around to face Lionheart again "It was nice meeting you, Professor".

"Likewise" Lionheart said.

Qrow and the team walk back down the academy hallway. Nora is the first to stop and speak "So, what do we do now?"

Qrow sighs and turns around "You five head back to the house. I need a drink".

He walks off, leaving the four teenagers looking at each other with concern. Still they began their trip back to the house. On the outside Lena stops when she feels the same thing as before. She looks around, her hand close to her gun.

"Lena?" Ruby spoke "Are you alright? You seem tense".

"I... will tell you when we get back to the house. I don't feel safe here" Lena spoke as she continued on, using her crutch the the best she could.

The others shared a look before joining her. Unknown to them, Lena was right to be on guard as a certain black dressed figure with a white mask was watching them from the distance.

"This could complicate things" He said before vanishing in black smoke.

* * *

Back at the house, Ruby was changing Lena's band aids since she needed clean ones "Lena. What is going on? Why are you so tense?".

"I felt like someone was watching us Ruby. I don't know who, but I have a bad feeling it's not the kind of person you want to have after you" Lena said.

Ruby began putting on the clean band aids "Whoever it is, we can handle them. Besides we are in the middle of Mistral, I doubt the person will try anything".

"I'm not to sure about that. You saw Haven, no one was there" Lena said.

"Lena, please... relax. You had a close call, and if you get to worked up you might not recover fully" Ruby all but begged.

Lena sighed "Sorry...".

Ruby kissed her cheek "I love you".

Lena smiled "I love you too".

They began making out, but there were so much noises that Ruby got annoyed and decided to go and check what was going on. Much to Lena's disappointment.

"What is going on out there?!" Ruby demanded as stomped into the living room "Can't a girl take care of her girlfriend in peace?" Qrow burps and chuckles, catching Ruby's attention. She sighs and puts a hand to her forehead exasperatedly "Qrow, did you get drunk again?".

"Maybe" Qrow said, sounding like a child.

"Oh" Ruby noticed a boy looking at her "You have silver eyes".

Ruby looks at him, a touch surprised. She turns to Ren and Nora, who shrugs again, before looking back at the boy "Who... are you?"

Qrow chuckles from the couch as the boy speaks "Uh... Well. My name is Oscar Pine".

"Wait for it..." Qrow said.

"But you probably know me as... Professor Ozpin" Oscar said.

The team all gasp, and look confused. Jaune takes a couple steps back. Qrow continues chuckling and punching his fists into the air "I did it!".

He falls off the couch onto the floor, startling Nora who has her hands going to her mouth "Ooh!".

* * *

On top of a roof top, a few buildings away from the house, the same man as before had been watching the group, he was to far away to hear what they said, but that was not important at the moment as he contacted someone "This is Reaper. And it looks like Qrow Brawen is here with a bunch of students. I only know one of them".

 _"This is an unexpected development. Keep an eye on them and inform me of their activities"_ Came the voice of Doomfist from the other end.

"Just let me take them out now. There is only one Huntsman and a bunch of kids. One of them can hardly even stand, let alone fight" Reaper argued.

 _"Qrow is still a formidable foe and I know for a fact even those kids are not as weak as they look. I am not confident enough to believe you can handle all of them alone. So stay back until we know how to approach this"_ Doomfist ordered.

"As you wish" Reaper said, making no effort to hide his annoyance as he ended the call "Complicated indeed".

 **.**

 **Well here is the start of Volume 5 and the return of two villains that has not been seen for a while.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Dread in the Air.**

Lionheart sits in his office with his head in his hands "Would you stop looking like your are about to cry already? It's getting on my nerves".

Lionheart looked up and saw Reaper "Don't pretend you are not as scared as me".

"I fear nothing. I am only here because Doomfist ordered me to" Reaper said with venom in his tone "Even though I hate his orders sometimes"

Then Arthur opens the door to the room "Are we ready?".

Lionheart lifts his head to look at Watts as he closes the door behind him and steps into the room. A brief exchange of looks is made as Lionheart turns his head away from Watts who smirks in response. The three soon enter a secret hallway adjacent to the office. At the end of the curved hallway is a circular room containing a Seer Grimm.

"After you" Watts said as he pushes Lionheart closer to the Seer Grimm.

"Your Grace, are... you there?" Lionheart asked.

The red smoke-like substance contained in the head of the Seer Grimm shifts to form an image of Salem and Cinder at their location in Salem's Domain "Hello, Leonardo. Do you have something to report?".

Salem and Cinder are also looking through a Seer Grimm to communicate with Lionheart and Watts.

"Of course, ma'am. I would not waste your time, if not" Lionheart answered.

"I'm still just so fascinated by this creature. Cinder dear, are we coming through?" Watts asked as he taps the Seer "Can you see us clearly? Well, as clearly as you can".

Cinder looked annoyed "Shut... up".

"Oh goody, you've recovered" Watts sarcasticly.

"Your report. What is it?" Salem demanded.

"I've... I've found the Spring Maiden" Lionheart said.

That did gain Salem's interest "Is that so? Well done. Arthur, had I known how useful you'd be in expediting this process, I would've sent you long, long ago".

"As much as I'd love to take credit, ma'am, I can't say that either of us are to thank for this development. I guess you could say, a little birdie told us" Watts said.

Salem's expression changed "Explain".

"Qrow Brawen and a bunch of kids arrived earlier today. They foolishly revealed that the spring maiden could be a part of Raven's tribes" Reaper said with a scoff "Their ignorance amazes me at times".

"Is... the girl... with him?" Cinder asked.

"Yes, Miss Rose was in attendance" Watts answered.

"And you know of the tribe's location?" Salem asked

Lionheart spoke next "Yes ma'am! But you have to hurry! Qrow is already at odds with my-"

Salem makes a face of annoyed concentration and in response one of the Seer Grimm's tentacles shoots out to wrap around Lionheart's throat and choke him "Leonardo, do you remember the first time we met? I remember. I remember your fear. But, since that day, you've been extraordinarily brave. I won't forget all that you've done for me. Do not forget everything that I can do to you".

The Seer Grimm slowly brings the point of another tentacle close to the face of Lionheart before drawing it back. Within the orb of the Seer Grimm, Salem makes a gesture, and the tentacle simultaneously releases him from the choke-hold. Lionheart coughs and gasps for breath.

Reaper looked at him and shook his head "Pathetic".

"Cinder, you and your team will meet with Doctor Watts, and together, convince Raven Branwen that the survival of her people depends on her cooperation. Once you have Spring under control, escort her to the Relic and contact Hazel. The White Fang was promised the destruction of Haven, and they'll have it once we have what we need" Salem said.

"Understood" Watts said.

"Not you, Arthur. Tyrian's in need of a new tail" Salem said.

"What happened to his old one?" Watts asked.

"Guess" Cinder said.

"The silver-eyed girl?" Watts asked, Cinder looks stern and grunts as acknowledgement "It will be done".

"Good" Salem said.

"Just one more thing my lady. My wife wouldn't happen to be there right now would she?" Watts asked.

Salem smiled "She is busy putting the finally touch on dear Satya. But she should be available soon. She misses you" Watts simply smiled at that as Salem looked at Reaper "Is Talon on schedule?".

"Our forces has been hard to gather after Beacon. But things are moving along. I was willing to get rid of Qrow and the kids right now. But Doomfist said it was to risky" Reaper answered, still annoyed.

"Doomfist is wise to be careful, he is the leader of Talon for a reason. If anything goes wrong, our plans could fall apart. Keep an eye on them and report anything worthy of attention" Salem said.

"I will. But don't think I take orders from you witch. I am only your ally, not your slave. And you would be smart to remember that fact" Reaper said in a deadly tone.

Salem smiled in amusement "Noted".

The image of Salem disappears from the Seer Grimm to show the connection has ended.

"Seems Qrow was right, Lionheart. The students aren't pushovers" Watts said.

"They will all be dead soon. You people give them way to much credit" Reaper scoffed.

"Really? Then tell me: How did you lose your arm again?" Watts asked mockingly.

Reaper gave him a death glare behind his mask before storming of and vanished in his smoke.

* * *

Genji was out on patrol until he noticed an cargo ship being attacked by Lancers. He was about to just ignore it until he noticed the rear door open. Genji was confused until he put on a special visor so he could see better. One of the few good things to come out of his cybernation, was some rather neat new toys.

He got wide eyes when he saw who it was "Weiss?".

First using a glyph and white Dust to push back the Lancers with a gust of wind, Weiss summons an orange glyph and uses red Dust to shoot fireballs at the swarm, at least one of which succeeds in eliminating one of the Grimm.

The airship does a sudden turn in the air next to a floating island before evening out again. Once even, Weiss summons five white glyphs which she uses to launch icicles out of while the cargo ship dives, eliminating five Lancers in the process. Weiss is knocked off balance when the cargo ship is suddenly rocked as Lancers successfully hook the flying transport.

The outside of the airship has two Lancers firmly planted on top of it before the rest of the swarm gains on the cargo ship once more, with some of the Grimm flying alongside it. The pilot accelerates the ship toward one of the floating islands, waiting until the last possible moment before suddenly diving and using the remaining forward movement to throw the Lancers on the ship off into the side of the rock formation.

The cargo ship is turned and travels toward a pair of closely adjacent, interconnected islands. As the cargo ship narrowly avoids the close islands walls and the attacking Lancers, Weiss fires three fireballs from her glyphs to destroy an overhanging rock formation. The attack, as well as seeming to disturb an offscreen Lancer not yet aware of the airship, causes debris to fall onto all of the Grimm giving chase and remove them as a threat. Following this, the airship manages to escape the falling debris itself and leaves the space between the two islands.

There is temporary rejoicing and relief from the pilot and Weiss, before they notice that an extremely large Lancer, a Queen Lancer, is advancing on the ship. Weiss fires five cyan lasers which hit the Grimm to no effect. The Queen Lancer reacts to the attack by launching multiple bone spikes from multiple opened holes in its body toward the cargo ship. Weiss swings Myrtenaster and leans away, a pale blue dome appearing in front of her and blocking the spikes that were aimed at her. The rest of the spikes impale various parts of the ship, two of them landing in two exhaust ports in the back of the ship and causing explosions.

Turning back toward the interior of the cargo bay, Weiss jumps onto a white glyph which she uses to propel herself behind the crates of Dust cargo, cutting the crates' restraint as she does so. From her new position, using five white glyphs, she throws most of the Dust crates out of the cargo doors and at the Queen Lancer. Once the crates near the Grimm, Weiss makes a movement with her right hand, and the Dust creates a large explosion containing fire, ice, crackles of electricity and a cyan shockwave which travels outward from the impact point. From the smoke following the explosion, the Queen Lancer advances apparently undamaged, causing a shocked reaction from Weiss.

Regaining her composure and a determined look, Weiss prepares to Summon her Arma Gigas. Once Summoned, the Arma Gigas enters a battle-ready pose. Weiss calls out to the pilot to pull up immediately.

The pilot causes the cargo ship to pull up and ascend further into the air, before maneuvering to have the vehicle upside down. During this, the Arma Gigas leaves the vehicle and dives toward the Queen Lancer. Once it has begun to dive, Weiss moves her head down toward her weapon and closes her eyes to concentrate. After its initial dive, the Arma Gigas turns in the air, summons its weapon, and reenters the dive again with its blade ready.

Soon after the cargo ship regains its normal orientation, Weiss concentrates and Resummons the Arma Gigas in order to change its position from above the Queen Lancer to underneath. From its new position, it ascends to attack the Queen Lancer from behind, before then being Resummoned multiple times to different positions adjacent to the Grimm to attack it from multiple angles. After its last attack in the combo, the Queen Lancer fires its stinger at the Arma Gigas, which it deflects causing the stinger to heavily impact one of the wings of the airship. The fight concludes after the Queen Lancer's attack, with the Arma Gigas slicing the Grimm one last time, causing it to dissipate.

"She is much stronger than last time we met" Genji mused to himself.

Weiss summons multiple large black glyphs in the path of the cargo ship in an attempt to slow its sudden descent and lessen the impact of its subsequent crash.

Genji glared at the crash site in the distance before making his way over there. Knowing Raven and the others would do the same.

* * *

Inside the White Fang headquarters, Adam Taurus kneels before Sienna Khan, who is sitting on a throne flanked by two guards on either side of her "Adam. I'm not going to repeat myself, so I want you to listen when I tell you that the White Fang will not attack Haven Academy".

"High Leader Khan, I am begging you" Adam said.

"You should beg for forgiveness and nothing else! The assault you led on Beacon was not the great victory you clearly think it was, and you should be more grateful your punishment was not more severe. You are a symbol for many in our organization, but that doesn't make you infallible" Sienna said sharply.

"I was merely trying to follow your example, High Leader" Adam reasoned.

"And what example might that be?" Sienna asked.

"Strength. Strength and unwavering conviction. The humans have seen that strength now" Adam said.

"I was one of the first to suggest violence where violence was necessary. Peace bred complacency and acceptance of our place in the world. I will not allow humanity to push us down without pushing them back. But the destruction of the Huntsman Academies crosses a line! The loss of the CCT has brought global communication to a crawl! And the White Fang is more of a target now than ever before! You have justified humanity's campaign against us, and for what?! Empty promises from a group of humans? Humans we still know nothing about, and come and go as they please! These are not examples of strength, Adam. They are examples of your talents being diminished by shortsightedness!" Sienna snapped.

"If you want to know more about the humans, then why not talk to one of them yourself?" Adam rises and turns toward the entrance to the room "Hazel!"

Hazel opens the doors to the large room "Took you long enough".

As Hazel enters, Sienna rises from her seat and her guards all point their spears toward Hazel "What is this?!".

"Apologies. I don't aim to cause any trouble" Hazel said.

"You've brought a human to this location?" Sienna demanded.

"You should hear what he has to say" Adam said.

"This is grounds for execution!" Sienna said in rage.

"Ma'am, please. Nobody needs to die today" Hazel said before kneeling down "I'm just asking for a moment of your time".

"The longer you stay here, the less of a chance you have of leaving alive" Sienna said, more calm, but her anger still clear.

"I'll take those chances, if you don't mind" Hazel said. Sienna sits back down, her guards return to their neutral position and Hazel rises again before continuing to speak "You don't like me. You have no reason to like me. But you don't have to like me to get the results you want".

"I'm starting to doubt either of you fully comprehend what it is that I want. I want humanity to fear the Faunus, to know that we demand respect! I do not want to start a war with the humans that we cannot win!" Sienna said in frustration that they were so ignorant to her true goals.

"That's where you're wrong" Sienna and Hazel focus on Adam who begins to advance toward Sienna while continuing to speak "We can win a war against the humans. Not only because we have the support of Hazel's master, but because the Faunus are the dominant species of this planet. We're better than humans. We have everything humans have and more. Humans shouldn't just fear the Faunus, they should serve the Faunus".

"I've had enough of this conversation for tonight. Guards, take them away" Sienna said, but The guards remain stationary "I said, take them away!".

"I will admit, Sienna, you were right about my popularity. My followers in Vale already see me as the true High Leader. And many here in Mistral feel the same" Adam said as four armed White Fang soldiers enter through the main doors and stop, pointing their weapons into the room as Sienna rises to her feet.

"What are you doing?" Hazel demanded

"What's right for the Faunus. From this day forward, I will be the one to lead the White Fang" Adam proclaimed.

Four more soldiers reveal themselves with their weapons drawn, two on each side of the room, as Sienna's guards point their weapons at her. Sienna quickly judges the situation, though taken by surprise. Her eyes narrow darkly "If you think I'll just step aside and follow beneath you, you're wrong".

Adam dashed forward, ready to impale Sienna with his sword... but then a hook comes flying and lashes around his waist before throwing him in to a wall. There was a quick burst, before several of the guards were sent in to the air.

Adam shakes his head before looking up and gasped "Roadhog!? What are you doing!?".

Roadhog stood by Sienna who had a smug smile on her face "You are not as clever as you think you are Adam. I suspected that you would try to overthrow me one day. You may have corrupted most of the White Fang with your blind ideals. But Mako Rutledge here is loyal only to me. Not only is he one of my strongest warriors, but is also my personal body guard. When I sent him to join you in Vale, I did it so he could keep and eye on you. He has been feeding me information for months now, so I made sure to be ready in case you tried anything. Good thing I did".

"KILL THEM!" Adam shouted.

Roadhog swung his chain, knocking away the guards near them, before using his junk weapons to keep the rest at bay and then he proceeded to punch a hole in the wall. Sienna jumped on to him and held on to his shoulders as he jumped outside. Adam ran up to find them, but they were long gone. All he saw was beaten and broken guards.

Adam screamed in rage before looking at a guard who was still standing "Spread the word! Sienna Khan has turned her back on us! And now my word is law!"

Hazel watched the scene with no emotions. He was beginning to understand why Talon hates the White Fang so much.

* * *

Later, Sienna and Roadhog was on a privet boat, heading of to sea. Sienna sighed as she sat down. She ran away and left the White Fang in the hands of Adam and his madness. She hoped her followers would see through him, but she was wrong.

"I lost the White Fang... and now Adam is going to doom our people even further" Sienna said.

"So what to we do now?" Roadhog asked.

"We need to stop Adam before he destroys everything we worked so hard for. But to do that we need help... which is why we are going back to Menagerie" Sienna said.

"The White Fang are there too. And I am sure Adam will inform them of this" Roadhog pointed out.

"I am aware of that... which is why I may need to ask our former leader for help" Sienna said in a tone that clearly said she hated the idea.

"If that's what you think is best" Roadhog said.

Sienna looked at him "Mako... thank you... for staying loyal to me. If not for you I would have certainly been killed".

Roadhog took of his mask "After everything you've done for me. I was no lying when I said I would stay by your side to the day I die".

Sienna smiled before looking out over the water. Things would soon get very rough.

* * *

The cargo ship has crashed in a forest. Weiss is lying injured on the ground with clothes dirtied as two bandits approach her "Help... please".

"What do you think?" One of the bandits asked.

Raven approaches from offscreen to take a position between the two bandits and directly above Weiss "I think... we just hit the jackpot.

Weiss' face turns to one of concern as she looks up at Raven, as she lifts her boot to stomp on her face. But before she could a voice was heard "Wait!".

Raven stopped and looked "Why? You know her?".

Weiss looked and gasped as her eyes became wide in pure shock.

"I should. After all..." A you man walked up, despite having most of his body replaced with cybernatics, there was no mistaking those eyes "We used to be friends".

Weiss said only one thing "Genji...".

 **.**

 **Been Sienna part for a long time now.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Unforeseen Complications.**

Inside the Belladonna Family Home. Ghira, wearing glasses, paces back and forth looking at a piece of paper in hands, while his wife Kali, his daughter Blake, Hana and Sun all wait for him to be ready. Ghira then stops pacing and takes one last look at the speech he has written down, before sighing as his wife places a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yes. It won't be easy for the people to hear, but the truth often isn't. I know they'll do the right thing" Ghira said.

"As soon as they see just what kind of person Adam is. They will not support him" Hana said.

Blake then comes up and places a hand on her father's arm, giving an affectionate snuggle. Suddenly, the three are taken by surprise when another hand pats on Ghira's back.

He looks behind to see Sun "You got this".

The three give a brief look at Sun as he stands back and smiles. Ghira then opens the doors as his family and Sun step out of the home to greet the crowd gathering outside. Some people in the crowd are wearing press badges and holding scrolls up to record the event. Others in attendance include Corsac and Fennec Albain, who are bowing their heads, as well as Saber Rodentia and other Menagerie Guards. Ghira steps up to the podium and raises his hand to quiet the crowd down.

"Thank you all for assembling here. I wanted to take time to address some of the rumors that have been circulating around our island. I believe that it is important for the people of this territory to understand the truth. No matter how you feel about the human race, I think we can all agree that the event now known as the Fall of Beacon was a tragedy. A tragedy that will set both man and Faunus-kind back. While the main aggressor is still unknown, we do have official confirmation that Adam Taurus... the leader of a powerful splinter group working inside the White Fang, was partially responsible for these attacks. His actions not only tarnished the reputation of an organization orginally created to bring peace and equality to all, but to our entire race. With each day that this man remains unpunished, it becomes increasingly difficult to condemn those that look down upon us" The crowd starts murmuring among themselves. Ghira raises his hand again to quiet the crowd down "Recently, a spy from the same splinter group set their sights on this very home. My own daughter, Blake, and her friends did their very best to apprehend this individual. While they were unsuccessful after being physically assaulted and seriously injured, they were successful in obtaining the assailant's Scroll" Ghira takes out the Scroll from inside his coat "With this, we have been able to ascertain that Adam Taurus has plans to overthrow the current leader of the White Fang, Sienna Khan, and take over the reins himself".

At this, the crowd starts to loudly murmur in concern.

"His radical plans do not stop there, the documents on this scroll proclaim his next target to be Haven Academy and its attached CCT Tower. Their plan is to strike on the last full moon before the beginning of the Fall semester, roughly two months from today. I have sent my swiftest messenger to the government of Mistral, but I believe we have a greater responsibility. My relationship with the White Fang has been... an interesting one. Years ago, I led the organization to help try and create a world where I, and every Faunus who wished, could walk alongside the human race. And while I believe we made great strides toward this goal, it was made clear to me that the people both in and out of the White Fang wanted faster results. So I stepped down, and Sienna Khan was appointed as my successor. It's true that I do not fully condone many of her methods. What I do condone is what Sienna fights for: the idea that the Faunus and humans are, and should be, equal. Adam Taurus does not seem to have that goal in mind. What he has done benefits no one but himself. I think it's time that the Faunus showed the world that we are equals! Time that we snuff out this splinter group, and restore the White Fang to what it once was!" Ghira continued, his voice growing stronger

The crowd begins to cheer at this remark.

"To do this, I think the answer is clear, we must go to Haven and protect it at all costs!" At this, the crowd suddenly stops cheering, showing some hesitance. Ghira sees this and clears his throat "Before we proceed any further, I'd like to invite my daughter to come and share her story. Not only as a former member of the White Fang, but also as a survivor of the Fall of Beacon".

Blake steps up to the podium and faces her father.

"You can do this" Ghira said reassuringly.

Suddenly, a familiar voice yells out from the crowd "TRAITORS!"

Ilia uncloaks herself, wearing her Grimm mask and clenching her teeth angrily. Blake gives a surprised look before glaring back at her. Sun glares at her intensely "Ilia..."

"Cowards... After everything the humans have done to us, everything they've put us through, you're asking us to help them?!" Ilia demanded in rage.

"I know we haven't been treated fairly..." Ghira began but Ilia did not let him finish

"Where was their help when the Dust companies treated our people like slaves?! Where was their help when Kingdoms hunted Faunus just for being who they are?! Where was my help when my parents were killed in a Dust mine?! WHERE?!" Ilia screamed.

"Young lady, progress takes patience and cooperation!" Ghira tried to argue.

"The Belladonnas are the worse kind of Faunus! They want us to work with the same people that are trying to hold us down! If you truly, truly want to help your people... now is the time to support Adam, not the Belladonnas! He will bring about the future that you deserve. And if you are unwilling to fight, know that the White Fang will do it for you!" Ilia continued but was soon struck in the face by Hana's cane.

"Oh for the love of god would you shut the hell up!" Hana said in anger "Do you really believe your own lies that much!?".

Ilia rubbed her now sore jaw before glaring at Hana who held her at gun point.

"Future!? What kind of future did you have in mind? A future of death an suffering!? That's what you think is best for the faunus!?" Hana shouted "Where was the white fang when my parents burned to death!? Where was the white fang when I was suffering on the streets?! Where where the white fang when my heart could give out at any moment!? WHERE WERE THEY!?".

Ilia was about to argue but Hana refused to let her.

"I'll tell you were they was! While normal people were suffering. The White Fang were only focusing on their own personal revenge! All of you turn a blind eye to the agony you keep bringing over our people. You don't care one bit about our future! You only care about yourself!" Hana ripped of her eye mask to reveal her empty eyes "See this!? DO YOU SEE WHAT I LOST!? I lost my sight because of the White Fang! It was not the White Fang that saved me! It was a human! A human took me in! A human gave me a second chance at life! A human gave my life meaning! A human became my family!" Hana had tears running down her eyes "Most of my friends were human! Even tough they knew I was a faunus! We proved that humans and faunus can live together... but then the White fang showed up! AND TOOK IT ALL AWAY! I LOST EVERYTHING BECAUSE OF THEM!"

The crowd was in shock and many looked at Hana with pure sorrow for what she had to go through.

"You are all just monsters who are using your revelation as an excuse to inflict pain and death on innocent people. All for your personal vendetta! You are everything the humans say your are: A BUNCH OF RABID ANIMALS!" Hana shouted.

Ilia looked at her for a few moments before she let out an angry scream and struck at Hana with her whip. Hana blocked the strike but Ilia used the opening to use her weapon to flee.

"After her!" Saber and the rest of the Menagerie guards move to chase down Ilia, while Corsac and Fennec exchange evil smiles. Blake and Ghira angrily glare from the stage, while Kali has a worried look on her face.

As for Hana... she was shaking on the ground, tears dripping from her face. Sun gently put a hand on her shoulder, and Hana quickly wrapped her arms around his neck as she cried in to his shoulder.

Sun hugged her back, gently rubbing her back to calm her down "You did good Hana... you did good".

Hana just continued to sob after her emotional break down.

* * *

Oscar sitting on a red armchair, nervously looking at the members of the team fawn over him.

"Did he age backwards?" Nora asked.

"He's possessed!" Jaune said.

"Or reincarnated!" Ren guessed.

"The boy with two souls!" Lena said.

"Oh! Isn't it weird?" Ruby asked.

"It is very weird, yes" Oscar agreed.

"Okay, okay" Qrow emerges from the kitchen holding a cup in his hand "Let's all just take a second and remember that this is very overwhelming for everyone".

The Team all step back together and nervously chuckle.

"Thanks" Oscar said as Qrow then takes a seat on the couch next to him. Ruby, Lena and Nora have taken a seat on the couch perpendicular to Qrow's, while Jaune and Ren remain standing. Oscar then shares a brief look with Ruby, who giggles, causing Oscar to blush "Ah, sorry! It's just I've never really met Huntsmen and Huntresses before".

"Well, uh... we've never met a person with two souls! So, first times all around" Ruby said.

Lena had to keep her jealosy in check as she put an arm around Ruby's shoulders who was a little confused by her actions.

Oscar took the hint, smiles and chuckles at them, before he hears Qrow clear his throat "Not to break up the whole 'getting-to-know-you' game, but we need to have a talk. Mind showing us your little parlor trick, kid?".

Oscar groans "Yeah, okay. Just so you know, I'll still be here".

The members of the team look at him in confusion. Oscar then lowers his head and closes his eyes. Suddenly, a green and white aura shines from his body for a moment, Oscar opens up his eyes, which are now glowing, and he smiles. When he speaks, they all hear a familiar voice overlapping with a bunch of other voices, including Oscar's "It is so very good to see you again, students".

All of the team share brief looks of confusion. Jaune was the first to speak "Wait, what just happened?".

"Professor... Ozpin?" Ren asked

"Correct. And though I may be the one speaking, Oscar is still present mentally. He's merely handed over the control, so to speak. I'm afraid this all must be very perplexing" Ozpin said.

"And alarming, and bizarre, and just really kind of hard to believe overall!" Nora voiced everyone's thoughts

Ozpin chuckl es "It's good to see you children still have your sense of humor. I know you've all been through tremendous hardship already. I'm sorry".

"I mean, it's not your fault" Ruby tried to assure.

"Well... most of it is" Lena said in a bitter tone, making Ruby give her a small glare.

"You are half right Ms Oxton. But it's actually all my fault" Ozpin said and as he continues to speak, Qrow gets up and goes back to the kitchen to get something "I told you once that I made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet, and I wasn't exaggerating. I'm... cursed. For thousands of years, I've walked the surface of Remnant, living, dying, and reincarnating in the body of a like-minded soul. The Professor Ozpin you all met was not my first form, and clearly wasn't my last. It's... an extraordinarily strenuous process on everyone involved".

"So who… what… are you?" Jaune asked.

"I am the combination of countless men who've spent their lives trying to protect the people of Remnant" Ozpin began to explain as Qrow walks back into the room and hands him a cup of tea "With every rebirth, my soul is eventually merged with another and I am changed, but my memories stay with me. This curse was bestowed upon me by the gods because I failed to stop Salem in the past. But we must stop her now".

"And how do we do that?" Ruby asked.

"We start… by ensuring the safety of the Relic of Knowledge" Ozpin declared.

* * *

At night, Weiss awakens to find herself trapped in a cage and her wrists bound by rope. She looks around, and notices the bandits from earlier that took her. One of them is drinking, while the other notices Weiss waking up "Well, well, well, look who's awake".

"Wha… what's going on? Where am I?" Weiss asked.

"You know..." Vernal emerges from her tent "I never thought I'd see a Schnee in this camp".

"Vernal!?" The two bandits suddenly stand at attention. Vernal walks over to Weiss' cage, holding Myrtenaster in her hand. Weiss stands up, while her captor admires her weapon.

Weiss glares at her "What do you want?".

"Straight to the point. I like it. We don't normally deal in trafficking people, not really worth our time. But, once we realized we had a Schnee, that changed" Vernal said as she points Weiss own weapon at her.

"You're going to ransom me back to my father, is that it?" Weiss asked, her glare growing.

"It's a shame you're a Schnee. You'd probably do quite well around here" Vernal commented.

"I would never sink to your level" Weiss said with spite.

Vernal's expression then changes to a frown "Just keep quiet and cooperate and you'll be back in your mansion before you know it" She starts walking away from Weiss' cage "Don't make this complicated".

"What's going to make this complicated is when my sister finds out I didn't make it to Mistral. You know my sister, don't you? Winter Schnee? Special Operative of the Atlas Military? She's in Mistral now, and when she hears I'm missing, it won't take her long to find me and you" Weiss said with a smirk. But suddenly, the bandits start laughing, much to Weiss' surprise "What's so funny?

Vernal turns back around. She was about to speak but an familiar voice stopped her "I am afraid your sister pulled out a long time ago after Atlas closed itself of from the rest of the world".

Weiss looked and gasped when she realized she was not just seeing things the last time she saw him.

Genji stepped out of the shadows and looked at the others "Leave us".

"You sure?" Vernal asked.

"I don't like repeating myself" Genji said in a deadly tone.

There was no arguing after that as Vernal left with the two guards. Weiss looked at Genji who met her eyes with his own.

"Genji..." Weiss said.

"Weiss" Genji replied.

There was a tense silence after that.

* * *

"This is perfect! We were stuck at a dead end, but now, we can just take little cute boy Ozpin to Lionheart and have him set things straight!" Nora said in excitment

"Please don't call me that" Ozpin said, not amused.

"We're not sure that's the best idea" Qrow said.

Nora pouts and groans and goes back to sit down next to Ruby and Lena as Ren spoke "But I thought the headmasters all took their orders from you".

"That was the intention. Four lieutenants I can trust, especially during times of reincarnation. But Qrow told me about your meeting with Leonardo" Ozpin said as he gets up and walks towards a painting of Mistral "He isn't just behaving irrationally, he's disobeying specific instructions I had left him. Something's wrong. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I don't want to rule out any possibilities, either. No one outside of this room knows that I've paired with Oscar, and I think it may be best to keep it that way".

"Play things close to the chest until we get a better hand" Qrow summed up.

"Precisely. Now, we have two steps ahead of us" Ozpin turns around to face the rest of the group "The first is enlisting the aid of more Huntsmen".

"But the Mistral council-" Ren began

"Doesn't own every Huntsman in the Kingdom, and I've been here enough times to know where we can find some more" Qrow said.

"So long as they're trustworthy" Ozpin said.

"You can trust them to put up a good fight. I'll throw together a list tonight" Qrow puts his foot on the table, but his Semblance causes one of the legs to break and spill his cup of tea.

"Good luck with that" Nora said as Qrow groans as he cleans up his mess.

"After that, we can move on to step two" Ozpin spoke.

"What's step two?" Nora asked.

Suddenly, Ozpin has his cane in hand "Getting you five into fighting shape".

The Team once again exchange looks of confusion.

"But, uh, we already know how to fight" Ruby pointed out.

Ozpin points to Ruby "You can only fight so long as you have Crescent Rose, but you're still lacking in hand-to-hand combat".

"Well, uh, yeah" Ruby admited.

Ozpin then points to Jaune "Mr. Arc, I'm glad to hear you've improved, but sorry to say, you've yet to unlock your Semblance" He then points at Lena "And you are yet to fully recover from your ordeal. Some medical attention and safe exercise should help with that" He steps back "All of you still have a-ways to go before you're ready to pose any real threat against Salem and her forces. And though Oscar can give me temporary control, he'll need to strengthen his body and his Aura. He'll inherit my muscle memory in time, but practice will expedite the process".

"But if Qrow's out looking for Huntsmen, then who's going to teach us?" Ruby asked.

Ozpin then propels himself into the air with his cane, spinning counterclockwise into a barrel roll before landing onto the seat of the armchair, twirling his cane "Well, I believe I was the headmaster of Beacon Academy".

All of The teens have various looks on their faces.

"We have approximately one month before classes resume at Haven. If Salem were to plan an attack, it would make sense that it would occur prior to students' return. It's not much time, but it's better than nothing" Ozpin stops twirling his cane "Just don't expect me to go easy on you".

Suddenly, he glows green and white again, switching control back to Oscar. He has a hard time keeping his balance on the armchair before falling backwards. Oscar groans at that "You've gotta be kidding me".

Lena giggled "Welcome to the club newbie. Let's hope you survive the ride"

Oscar groans again "You are not a confidence booster".

* * *

Back at the bandit camp, Weiss and Genji were still looking at each other. They kept it up until Weiss finally broke the tense silence "It's really you... we all thought you were dead".

"I am dead. Can you really call this living?" Genji said, motioning to his cyborg body.

"What happened to you?" Weiss asked.

"Ask the monsters back in Vale who did this to me" Genji snarled.

Weiss did not like Genji's massive change in personality, this was nothing like the Genji she once knew "You became a bandit? How could you sink this low? I know the fall of Beacon effected everyone but-".

"I fought and bled for Ozpin and his school! And I truly believed we were doing the right thing. But how did they repay my loyalty? By turning me in to this mechanical monster!" Genji all but snapped "I had nowhere to go".

"You could have stuck with your team" Weiss argued.

"What team? They are all long gone. Who knows what they are up to now. If they are even alive" Genji said before he truned around "Face it Weiss, all we did, all our battles... they were all for nothing. And I will not go back to that pointless life again".

He began to walk away, but then...

"What about Blake?" Weiss asked.

Genji stopped dead in his tracks and the temperature around them dropped real fast.

Weiss pressed on "You loved her right? If you will not fight for the others, then what about-".

Before Weiss could finish, Genji's metal hand lashed around her throat in a tight grip, blocking any air from entering her lungs.

 **"Never... speak her name... again!"** Genji said his tone calm yet full of rage "Bring her up one more time. And you will be going back to Atlas in a body bag!".

Genji threw Weiss in to the opposite end of the cage and stormed of. Weiss coughed and gasped for air before watching Genji leave. Her eyes full of hurt and sadness.

"Genji... what happened to you?" She whispered.

He really wasn't the Genji she once knew. He was a completely different person now...

And Weiss did not like it one bit.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	63. Chapter 63

**Lighting the Fire.**

Yang has spent days searching for a special person. Durring the trip she ment a Shady Man who said he would help her. Right now she is riding Bumblebee with the Shady Man through a forest in Anima.

"How much further, pal?" Yang asked.

"This should just about do it" The Shady man said. Yang stops her bike at a clearing "You wait here. I'll go up ahead and make sure the coast is clear".

The Shady Man dismounts from the bike and runs into the bushes. Yang shakes her head in annoyance and discards her sunglasses, sleeve and coat tails before stretching a little. Suddenly, someone pulls the trigger of a gun and Yang blocks the shot with her arm. The Shady Man reappears with several bandits in tow.

The Shady Man smirks "I can't believe you were dumb enough to let me lead you here".

The bandits present all have their weapons drawn at Yang.

"Is this everyone?" She asked.

The Shady Man chuckles "Yes, little lady. This is it. Well, unless you count the whole rest of the camp back that way".

He gestures behind him with his thumb. Yang points a finger in the same direction "That way?".

The Shady Man grunts in confusion and looking at his tribe mates first "Yes. That way".

"Good to know. Thanks" Yang said.

"Now to pay me back for this tooth, we're going to take your bike. And you're going to take your lumps" The Shady Man punches his fist as he says this)

Yang engages Ember Celica on her left arm. The bandits get cautious and keep their weapons trained on her.

The Shady Man aims his gun "You got the jump on me last time, sweetheart. But you really ought to think twice about fighting all-" He cuts off when Yang engages the gun on her robotic arm. The rest of the bandits gasp "Alright... Get her!".

The first bandit decides to rush her with his bayonet outfitted rifle but Yang kicks at his legs to knock him off balance and punches him into the ground. A second bandit tries her with his machete but she dodges with a cartwheel in order to kick his arm away and doges another swipe before kicking him away. She then uses her prosthetic to block a volley of shots from a group of bandits firing their rifles, before proceeding to kick off another machete-wielding bandit to backflip and knocking all the rifle-wielding bandits down with a twirling kick. A female bandit tries to engage Yang in hand-to-hand, but she is knocked down with her prosthetic. Yang uses her metal arm again to block a strike from another machete bandit, before uppercutting him with said arm. Yang then steps on the Shady Man's foot, knocking him to the ground, before Yang delivers a left twirling kick to a trio of bandits that try to attack her from behind. As Yang tosses another bandit to the ground, the Shady Man gets back up and fires his pistol at Yang, though she dodges the shot. She knocks out the two remaining bandits before using her Ember Celica to project herself toward the Shady Man. The Shady Man, out of bullets, uses the blade on his pistol's handle to try and slash at Yang as she gets closer, but Yang uses her left Ember Celica to twirl over him, before she uses her prosthetic to deliver a powerful strike that knocks the Shady Man into another bandit that got back up, only to be knocked down again. With all the bandits down, the fight is over.

After the fight, Yang's left hand is shaking once again, but she calms herself down before walking back to her motorcycle.

The Shady Man is coughing as he struggles to get up "Who are you? It doesn't even matter. When Raven finds out what you did, you're dead!".

"Possibly. But I doubt it. I am her daughter, after all" Yang said.

The Shady Man got wide-eyed "I'm dead".

With that he falls to the ground.

* * *

At a train station, Fareeha had just got a ticket and was waiting for her train to arrive. She sat on a bench with her eyes closed. Her last talk with Winter was still fresh in her head. Part of her felt guilty for all the stress she must have put her through. Still, she just couldn't go back to Atlas again. She was never happy in that corrupt and greedy kingdom.

Granted, Mistral might not be much better. But Fareeha was literally wiling to go anywhere than Atlas. She sighed until she heard the sound of her train arriving.

"Well... time to head in to the heart of the land" Fareeha mused as she got up and entered the train.

* * *

Oscar and Ruby are training hand to hand combat whilst Lena, Jaune, Nora and Ren are looking on.

"Man, Oz wasn't kidding. Oscar's picking up on this stuff fast" Jaune said.

"Yeah, but he ain't go nothing on my girl" Lena said, no longer needing her crutch. Thanks to some more treatment and aura healing, she had recovered enough to perofme some level of exersize.

Oscar hits Ruby straight in her face. Ruby recoils from the blow and looks visibly angry.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry!" Oscar said before Ruby hits him back and he lands a few feet away on ground as Jaune and Nora wince.

"Ha! Yes! I did it!" Ruby said but her brief moment of cheering is replaced with concern as she looks back "Oscar?".

"You forgot to engage your Aura, again" Ozpin spoke inside Oscar's head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Oscar demanded

"Because this method makes you less likely to forget" Ozpin said and Oscar groans as gets to his feet "Mind if I give it a shot?".

Oscar stiffens briefly while his eyes glow in a yellow light "Not bad, Miss Rose. But Oscar doesn't have the years of training that you do. Or I do".

Oscar's body shimmers green as Ozpin engages their Aura. Jaune and Nora realize what Ruby is in for. Oscar determinedly approaches Ruby.

Ruby backs up nervously "Oh, ha, well, maybe we should uh... take a break".

Ozpin attacks Ruby with a few punches aimed at her head, forcing her onto the defensive until he lands a blow to her face which knocks her back several feet. Ozpin closes the gap with a leap and kicks her in the face. Ruby leaps at Ozpin to throw a left cross which Ozpin evades by ducking and retaliates with a headbutt from below.

"Ouch" Nora said.

"The next time you want to throw a left cross, remember to push off with the appropriate foot. And as always, do be aware of any openings" Ozpin said.

"Gooooot it"Ruby said in a strained voice as she sits up.

Lena was at her side in a heart beat "You ok?".

Ruby smiled at her "No worries. I'm good" Ozpin relinquishes his control and Oscar falls to the ground, panting "Oh! Hey. Are you okay?"

"How is this so exhausting?" Oscar asked

Ren who was meditating near the wall spoke "Your body isn't used to this kind of training, not to mention generating a defensive Aura on your own. It takes intense concentration at first, but in time it will become second nature, allowing you to deflect attacks and gradually heal your wounds. After that, you can begin focusing on your Semblance, whatever that may be".

"Semblance?" Oscar asked

"You know! Like your very own superpower! Everybody's got one. It's just a matter of finding it and mastering it. Ruby moves super fast, Electricity makes me stronger, Ren can mask emotions, Lena can control her time and Jaune... can, uh, um. Hmm" Nora remembered Jaune had not unlocked his semblance yet.

"I can't do anyth-" Jaune began but Ruby's voice stopped him

"Jaune's like you!" Ruby takes Oscar by the hand and leads him over to Jaune. Much to Lena's annoyance "He hasn't found his Semblance yet, but we all know he will. And you will, too. We all just have to try and help each other get stronger".

"Cool" Oscar said.

"A common philosophy is that a warrior's Semblance is a part of who they are. Some say your personality and character can define your Semblance while some claim that it is the other way around. Of course, there are still many who don't see a connection at all" Ren said.

"It's hard to know when you know sometimes. Ren's Semblance was unlocked from intense stress" Nora said.

"And mine kicked in during training one day" Ruby added.

Oscar looks at Nora "And what about you?".

"Oh. Struck by lightning. Didn't die. Craaaazy Thursday" Nora answered.

"What about you Lena?" Oscar asked.

Lena looked at herself "To tell you the truth... I don't know how I unlocked it... I sort of could always do it. Control my own time in ways I never could have imagined. A power I still have no clue how I got".

"Oh..." Was all Oscar could say.

"I just don't understand what's wrong with me. I train. I meditate" Jaune said.

Oscar's eyes glow momentarily as Ozpin takes control of his body again "Don't worry, Mr. Arc. Your journey is far from over. And the same might be said for all of you. Unlocking your Semblance isn't the end. It can still grow and evolve. Providing you're willing to put in the work, who knows what could happen".

Ruby smiles "Then let's get back to it".

"Right. You and me now babe!" Lena said with a smirk, eager to get back in to some action after having been bed written for so long.

* * *

Yang finally enters the camp, escorted by a few bruised bandits who she had roughed up earlier. She notices more bandits lining up along the path, giving angry glares at her. Vernal steps out of her tent to see what the commotion is about. The two bandits guarding Weiss Schnee are playing cards with each other, before joining the rest of their tribe to see Yang walk in. Weiss notices this and once again summons a small Arma Gigas, who begins to get to work on freeing her from her confinement. Yang and her escorts arrive at the camp's main tent. Raven emerges from it with her mask on.

"Mom" Yang spoke.

Raven removes her mask "Yang. So, after all this time you finally decided to visit me".

Yang feels her left hand shaking once again, but she uses her robotic hand to calm it down "You know that I searched for you. I spent years looking for you".

"And you've found me. You were patient, determined, and strong enough to make your dream a reality. Well done, Yang. But did you have to be so rough with my men?" Raven asked though the smile on her face clearly told she was not upset about it

"I didn't want a fight. They started it" Yang said.

"Well, you certainly finished it" Raven said before silence loomed over them for a few moments "Right. I'm sure this is all very overwhelming. But I must admit that you've proven yourself. So any questions you have I'll be happy to answer. You can stay with us tonight. I'll even have the cooks whip up something for you".

"That's not why I am here" The bandits react to Yang's irreverence.

"What was that?" Raven asked, her face changing from happy in to a frown.

"I'm not here for you. Ruby is somewhere in Mistral. She's with Qrow, and she's going to need my help. I just need you to take me to her" Yang said.

"And why would I do that?" Raven asked.

"Because we're family" Yang said simply.

Raven scowls, and mutters "Family. Only coming around when they need something" She looked back up "I have to say, I'm disappointed. After all, you found me, didn't you? Why not take that drive and use it to find your little sister if she means that much to you?".

"Because you're going to save me time. Ruby was heading to Mistral, but there's no guarantee she's made it there. Looking for her in Anima could take ages. But... Dad told me how your Semblance works" Yang said.

Raven mutters under her breath "Tai..."

"You can bond to certain people. And when you do, you could create a portal that takes you straight to them. You've got one for Dad. One for me. And you've got one for Qrow. He promised me he'd watch out for Ruby before he left. And I trust him. So, make a portal to my uncle and sister, and I'll be on my way" Yang explained.

"You know, it takes real strength to march in here and demand such a favor of me. I've got to say, I'm impressed. It's very noble to want to help out your sister. But if she's with Qrow, then she's already a lost cause" Raven said.

"What does that mean?" Yang demanded

"You don't want to get mixed up in all of that, Yang. Ozpin is not the man you think he is. And Qrow is a fool for trusting him. I would know, I trusted him once, too" Raven said.

"I don't care what you think" Yang said, clearly not interestid in her mother's problems.

Vernal, holding Myrtenaster, looks on disdainfully, and places her right hand on her hip.

"Your choice is your own. All I'm suggesting is that instead of getting wrapped up in something too big for you, for any of us, that maybe you take a moment to wonder if you're already where you belong" Raven said.

"Save your breath. You can spout off whatever you want, but nothing is going to keep me from my sister" Yang declared.

"Well, aren't you stubborn" Raven said.

"I get it from my mom" Yang replied.

"Well, if that's how you feel, then it sounds like we're done here. Take her away" Raven said as she turned around.

The bandits surround and begin to move in on Yang. Yang sees this, before turning her head back to Raven "Did you not hear me?" Raven turns back around before she can enter her tent "I said send me to Qrow, damn it!" Yang's eyes turn red as she spouts her last statement.

"That's enough! You watch your mouth in front of our leader!" One of the bandits snapped as some of the bandits tense up behind him.

"Make me" Yang said in a deadly tone.

Bandit Two tries to attack Yang, Yang punches the Bandit into a tent, revealing Weiss in her cage.

"Yang?" Weiss asked in surprise.

"Weiss?" Yang asked, equally surprised.

Everyone else present is surprised that the two girls know each other.

"Alright, well, subtlety is out" Weiss said to herself before turns to her miniature Arma Gigas and makes it grow, destroying the cage in the process. She quickly makes her way towards Yang, with the now giant Arma Gigas following close behind.

"What is that?" Yang asked, looking at the large knight.

"Don't worry about it. What are you doing here?" Weiss asked.

Yang gestures to Raven "Well, that's my mom and she can take us to Ruby".

Weiss had a incredulous look on her face "Your mom kidnapped me?!"

Yang looks Raven "You kidnapped her?!".

Yang, Weiss and her summon turn and run to fight the bandits, but a slicing sound was heard as the knight vanished from a cut. Red aura was flaring and even taking the shape of a dark dragon before it diapered when the owner of the blade put it away.

"What the hell is going on here?! I am gone for 30 minutes and I come back to chaos" A very familiar voice said.

Yang had a look of pure shock "Genji!?".

"Yang?" Genji asked surprised before letting out a small chuckle "Well then... Had I known this would be the reunion week, I would have planed a warmer welcome".

Weiss puts a hand on Yang's shoulder "Don't be fooled Yang... he is no longer the Genji we once knew".

"What?" Yang said in confusion.

"You should listen to her Yang. She is right. I am no longer the Genji you once knew. She learned that the hard way" Genji said.

"What is going on here!?" Yang demanded out loud.

"Get them!" A bandit shouted.

"STOP!" Genji roared, making the whole camp go quiet "If you keep this temper tantrum going, we will be neck deep in grimm. Come to your senses".

Raven smiled at him "Thank you" She then looks at Vernal "Give the girl her weapon back" Vernal looks surprised at the command, then tosses Myrtenaster to Weiss "You two. In my tent. Now".

"Why?" Yang demanded

"If you're really going after your sister, then you need to know the truth" Raven enters her tent and the bandits go back to their own businesses. Weiss places her hand on her chest in relief.

"And I guess I do owe you both a proper explanation" Genji spoke as he headed to Raven's tent "But only because of our old friendship" He enters the tent.

"Sorry about-" Yang began until suddenly, Weiss drops Myrtenaster and strongly hugs Yang.

"I missed you so much" Weiss said with tears in her eyes.

"I've missed you, too" Yang puts her hand on the back of Weiss' head and hugs back. The two girls remain embraced.

Genji watched them from the tent and sighed. The scene reminded him of days long gone.

* * *

Back in Mistral, Fareeh exited the train and walked in to the city. She was amazed by what she saw, this really was a bigger place than Vale. But there was one major problem... now what?

"Dammit! I was so focused on getting here I didn't even bother to think of what I would do after I arrived" Fareeha said to herself. She felt so stupid, she is almost out of money so she can't even rent an hotel room and sleeping on the streets would not be any better.

She sighs and began to walk around. Trying to think of something she could do. She walked for a while until she bumped in to someone.

"Oh. Sorry I... Qrow?!" Fareeha asked in shock.

"Fareeha?" Qrow asked surprised "What are you doing here?".

"I was about to ask you the same thing" Fareeha said

Safe to say non of them expected this. And a certain black hooded man saw this as well.

"This mission just keeps getting worse" Reaper spoke in a annoyed tone.

* * *

Back at the house, the rest of the gang were doing their own things until the door opened. The remaining members of team JNPR looked up and were all shocked by who they saw. Ruby entered the room.

"What's going on? Is Uncle Qrow ba-" She stopped when she also noticed who it was.

Finally Lena entered "Why is everyone so quiet all of a sudden?".

But when she looked she ended up dropping the mug she had been holding. Her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open.

"Fareeha..." She managed to whisper.

Fareeha smiled shyly "Hello... Lena... It's been a-".

Before she could finish, Lena used her blink ability and wrapped her arms around Fareha's neck and her legs around her waist. Fareeha was surprised for a moment until she heard Lena sob, but not because she was sad, but because she was happy. Happy to see her partner and best friend again.

"It's really you..." Lena sobbed out, her tears running down on to Fareeha's neck.

A warm smiled spread across Fareeha's face as she returned the hug. Giving Lena the biggest and warmest hug she could muster.

"I missed you too Lena... I missed you too" Fareeha said in a loving tone. She held Lena close and even rubbed her back like a older sister would do to her younger sister.

The rest of the team smiled at the scene. They too were happy to see Fareeha again. But they all knew that Lena was the one who had missed Fareeha the most. So they decided to let the two partners have their moment before they join in.

All and all, a pleasant and much needed surprise.

 **.**

 **Yes I have seen the new character and I don't know if I will bring him in sometimes in the future.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Necessary Sacrifice.**

It is morning in Menagerie. Hana, Blake and Sun are on the steps of the Belladonna Family Home, both of them each holding a Scroll.

"Okay. Are you two ready?" Blake asked.

"I beat up on giant monsters and robots more than once, I think I can handle getting a few signatures" Sun said.

"I may be blind, but this will not be to hard" Hana said.

Blake gives a small smile at them, before they head out to do their job.

Blake stands on a platform in front of a crowd of Faunus, holding her scroll up in front of her "Your chieftain needs you! Your people need you! Please, join the fight and help us save Haven Academy!".

The Faunus just stare back at Blake. Non of them joined her.

Elsewhere, Sun tries to recruit a Faunus with ram horns.

"Are you kidding me? We'd love to have someone with your skills on our side!" Sun said

The Faunus nervously rubs the back of his head, before his mother calls out to him "Mata! Get back inside".

"Mom!" Mata said.

"You're not going anywhere!" The mother said as she dragged her son inside.

Sun sighs in disappointment.

Elswhere Hana tried to talk to some girls in the water.

"We need your help. The White Fang are out of control. Only together can we stop them" Hana said.

The girls looked at each other before one of them spoke "Look, you are stressed out. Instead of worrying about something out of your control. Why don't you get out of that suit and go for a nice swim with us? Don't worry, we'll make sure you don't drown".

Hana sighed and walked away. Everyone here thought she was just some helpless blind girl. No one ever looks at a blind person twice.

Back to Blake, she holds out her scroll to two Faunus girls asking them to sign up, but the two leave.

Elsewhere, Sun hangs upside down by his tail from a tree, getting the attention of a couple of Faunus cutting logs and gathering wood. He gestures to his scroll, but the Faunus simply exchange confused looks with each other. Sun sighs until another Faunus tries to cut down the tree that Sun is hanging on.

Back to Hana, she kept trying to talk to people. But not matter where she went or who she talked to, everyone just took pity on her and treated her like she was made of glass. It was starting to get real frustrating.

At the docks, Blake converses with an aquatic Faunus as two more swim up to her. The Faunus Blake is conversing with leaves, and she turns to the two female aquatic Faunus that have just swam up, before they too swim away. Blake, unsatisfied with the lack of progress, walks up to a nearby fruit stand where Sun happens to be present at also. The two of them share disappointed glances. Hana walked up and simply shook her head with a sad face, silently telling them she had no luck on her end either.

After that, the three of them are sitting at a nearby table drinking from coconut cups.

Sun slams his cup down "I don't get it! How can they just sit around and do nothing with the White Fang getting ready to attack?!".

"Because not everyone is like us. The Faunus here in Menagerie, the ones that weren't born on the island, moved here because they were tired of fighting, of having to struggle constantly. Menagerie is filled with people that just want to be left alone, and here we are, asking them to put the rest of the world before themselves" Blake said.

"I guess I never really thought about it like that" Sun said, now feeling a little bad about what he said.

"The problem is, whatever happens at Haven is going to affect them whether they like it or not. If Adam gets his way and Haven falls, it's only going to make things worse for the Faunus. Everywhere" Blake said.

"Adam... He's the guy you used to... work with?" Sun asked.

Blake sighs "Yes".

Sun noticed Blake's discomfort "Sorry, forget I brought it up".

"No, it's okay" Blake said, she was silent for a moment before looking up "Have you ever met someone and thought to yourself, They are the personification of this word".

Sun rubs his head "Uh..."

"Okay, well, I remember getting to know Ruby and thinking, This girl is the embodiment of purity. After a while, I saw Weiss was defiance. And Yang was strength" Blake said.

Sun smiled "What am I?

Blake smiles back "Jury's still out on that one, but I'm leaning towards earnest".

At this, Sun wraps his tail around his cup and takes a sip from it, before leaning on his hand affectionately.

"What about me?" Hana asked.

Blake smiled at her "You are determination. You never back down, even if the whole world would turn against you. You would hold your ground to prove them all wrong. Something I always admired about you".

Hana blushed a little at that... but then there was something she had to ask "Then... what about Genji?".

Blake was silent for a moment before a sad smile apeered on her face "Genji... he was compacion. He deeply cared about everyone around him. Even those he didn't get along with. He made me happier than I though possible... made me feel love I never believed I could ever have... not a single day goes by when I don't think about him. He was my soul mate".

Hana and Sun looked down, taking a silent moment for their fallen friend.

Blake decided to get back on topic "At first I thought Adam was justice, then I thought he was passion. But over time, I realized I was wrong. He wasn't any of those things. He was spite. Not hatred, not rage, spite. He won't accept equality, only suffering for what he feels the world did to him, and his way of thinking is dangerously contagious. That's what worries me about Ilia. She's not like Adam, not yet at least, but I don't know how long that will last".

"She was your friend, huh?" Sun asked.

"She was. Her chameleon traits meant she could pass as human. She could've lived a normal life if she wanted, but she didn't. I always admired that. She lost her family in a mining accident when she was young, then she joined the White Fang. Like me, she was more or less trained on the road alongside other Faunus. She learned to survive, to defend herself, but as people like Sienna and Adam started to gain a following, she became more dangerous. I guess I did too. My parents tried to get me to leave with them, but I refused. I had Adam and Ilia, after all" Blake said, a sing of guilt in her tone.

"You know we're gonna have to face her eventually" Sun said.

Blake closed her eyes "I know".

"So, what are you gonna do?" Sun asked.

"I'm going to try and help her the way you two helped me" Blake said, both Hana and Sun was surprised at her response "You two showed me that sometimes you need to be there for a friend even when they don't want you to be. I was drowning in guilt and fear, I tried to push you both away, but non of you gave up on me. And I can't give up on Ilia. It's about time I saved my friends for once".

Hana and Sun smiles at her response with Hana speaking "It's good that you finally understand that. Sure took you a while. Your head was harder than Sun's".

"Hey!" Sun and playfully pushed Hana who just giggled.

Blake smiled at them before she suddenly gasped loudly. Making her friends look at her.

"What's wrong?" Sun asked.

Blake began rubbing her belly "He just gave me a hard kick".

Hana smiled "Not much longer now".

Blake smiled too "Yes... soon he will finally come out... I can't wait to see what he will look like".

* * *

Back in Mistral, Oscar is in a training room while wielding Ozpin's cane. As he pants from exhaustion, he hears a voice enter the room.

"You're really getting better, huh?" Ruby walks down the stairs into the room "Are you hungry? It's almost dinnertime".

"Uh, yeah. That sounds good. I was about to call it a night anyway" Oscar said.

"So, you've never fought before?" Ruby asked.

"Just the occasional small Grimm. Nothing like this, though" Oscar answered.

"Wow" Ruby giggles "You look like a natural".

"It's strange, I have only had this cane for a few weeks, but... I feel like I've had it for a lifetime. Longer, even" Oscar paused for a moment "I sound like a crazy person".

"I mean, uh, yeah just a little. But at this pace, you'll be combat ready in no time!" Ruby said but suddenly frowns upon mentioning her last phrase. Oscar notices this and tries to ask a question before Ruby interrupts him "Well, see you upstairs".

"How do you handle all of this?" Oscar asked.

Ruby looked at him "What do you mean?".

"I'm... scared" Oscar said as his voice starts to crack "I'm more scared than I've ever been in my life, than I ever thought was possible" He walks over to a weapon rack "I always knew that I wanted to be more than a farmhand, but this?" He places the cane in the rack "Who would ask for this?

He glances down at the floor as a tear drips from his eye. He sniffles before kneeling to the floor to reach his backpack. He grabs the cane off the rack and pulls the lever on the handle to compact it before putting it in his backpack.

Ruby reached for him "We all went to Beacon because we wanted to help people. But, you're right. None of us asked for this either. We just have to press on and-"

"How can you be so confident?! People have tried to kill you! The world's about to go to war all over again! How are you okay with any of this?!" Oscar snapped.

Ruby is taken aback by Oscar's question. She frowns as she says her response "When Beacon fell, I lost three of my friends: Penny Polendina, Pyrrha Nikos and Genji Shimada. I didn't know them for very long, but that doesn't change the fact that they were three of the most kind-hearted people I have ever met. But that didn't save them. Pyrrha thought that if there was even the smallest chance of helping someone, then it was a chance worth taking. And because of that, she died fighting a battle she knew she couldn't win. And Penny... was killed... just to make a statement... And Genji just threw his life in the fire to protect those he cared for... I even nearly lost Lena, someone I love with all my heart and soul... if I had lost her, I don't know what I'd do".

"I'm... sorry" Oscar said.

"I am scared, but not just for me. What happened at Beacon shows that Salem doesn't care if you're standing against her or not. She'll kill anybody, and that scares me most of all. Pyrrha... Penny... Genji... I'd be lying if I said that it didn't hurt, that I didn't think about them every day since I lost them, that I didn't wish I had spent more time with them. If it had been me instead, I know they would have kept fighting too, no matter how dangerous it was. So that's what I choose to do, to keep moving forward" Ruby said as Oscar walks up next to her, and they both share a smile. Ruby wipes tears coming from her eyes with her arm. She then puts a hand on Oscar's shoulder "C'mon, if we don't hurry, Nora's gonna eat everything. It wouldn't be the first time" She begins to leave the room as Oscar lingers for a bit "Hey, Oscar? This isn't gonna be easy, but the fact that you're even trying says a lot about you. You're braver than you think".

Ruby proceeds up the stairs while Oscar watches as Ozpin spoke inside his head "She really is remarkable, isn't she?".

"Yeah. She must've been one of the best Huntresses at Beacon, huh?" Oscar asked

Ozpin chuckles "In some ways, yes. But in many others... no. She has her quirks, her faults, just like everyone else. But she also possesses something unquantifiable: a spark, that can inspire others even in the darkest of times".

"This must be really hard on her too" Oscar said.

"It most assuredly is" Ozpin confirmed.

* * *

"For the last time boss: I had no idea that old Roady was spying for Sienna!" Junkrat said as Adam had backed him in to a corner.

"You spent more time with him than anyone! How could you not have known that!?" Adam demanded.

"He never talks unless he has to! And he often asked for some alone time. Hard to argue with someone who can rip you in to 30 pieces with two fingers" Junkrat said.

Adam growls as he takes out his blade "If I find out you were in on that, I will remove your other leg!"

"Hey! I told you right from the get go I am only here to blow stuff up. As long as you give me that, I will remain loyal" Junkrat said as he pushed the sword away.

"Get out of my sight!" Adam snapped and Junkrat ran of. Adam sighed as he put his sword away.

"For a leader, you don't have the most trust worthy followers" Came a voice behind him.

Adam looked and saw Doomfist "What are you doing here?! You have a lot of nerves to just walk in here. With not body guards no less".

"Body Guards are for weaklings who can't fight their own battles" Doomfist said calmly "As for why I'm here. I decided to check on your progress personally. Since you have not bothered to keep us updated"

"This is our concern, not your's" Adam snarled.

"That's where you are wrong, Adam Taurus. The plan is hanging on a small thread. One mistake and will fall apart. Everything needs to go as smoothly as possible. And I do not really trust you with that since you put your own needs ahead of the mission" Doomfist said.

Adam glared "I don't give a damn about your trust. You are just a simple human who believes himself invincible".

Doomfist's face changed as he walked up to Adam and grabbed his chin hard to make him look him in the eyes "Listen closely. There is not such thing as invincible. But you seem to have the illusion" Doomfist let go of Adam before back slapping him across the face, hard enough to make his lip bleed "Let me make this clear. You are nothing but a dog who thinks he has been kicked one time to many. You and the rest of the White Fang are nothing but rabid animals that needs to be put down. When this is over, we will settle things. **And I will personally rip out your spine** ".

Adam whipped the blood of his lips "When this is over, I will feast on your raw heart".

Doomfist smirked "You will try" He began to walk away "We only worked together because of Salem. But we are still mortal enemies. It wouldn't be a mistake for you to not believe otherwise".

Adam glared as he watched the large human leave. He would deal with him soon enough. For now he has a message to send.

* * *

In an ominous looking room, Corsac and Fennec stand in front of a painting.

"Your thoughts?" Fennec asked.

"Are of no significance. If this is how High Leader Taurus wishes to proceed, then we shall make it so" Corsac said.

"Of course, brother. Still..." Fennec said before there was a knock on the door is heard behind them.

"Come in" Corsac said.

Ilia enters the room.

"Sister Ilia, thank you for meeting with us" Fennec said.

Ilia kneels down in front of them "How may I be of assistance?".

"Please, stand" Corsac said and Ilia does as she was told "We have wonderful news".

"What is it?" Ilia asked.

"We finally received a message from the Mistral brotherhood: the operation was a success. Adam Taurus has claimed his place as the High Leader of the White Fang" Fennec said.

"Good. And... Sienna?" Ilia asked.

"Sadly she expected it. Her loyal servant Roadhog prevented her death. Our brothers are searching for her now. She can not be allowed to come here and tell our people what happened" Corsac said.

Ilia sighs "A necessary sacrifice. We won't forget everything she did for us".

"Indeed" Fennec said as he and the brothers bows at her.

"Your maturity and understanding in regards to this matter is appreciated, and it is why we've summoned you here this evening" Corsac said.

"The White Fang is experiencing... a transitional period" Fennec continued.

"Growth requires change" Corsac said.

"And change can be painful" Fennec added.

"If it's for the betterment of the Faunus, then... it's a pain we can endure. What's our next mission?" Ilia asked.

"Containment. With the CCT towers still inoperable, we have the luxury of control over the flow of information" Corsac said.

"News of Adam's ascension has yet to reach Menagerie, but when it does, the citizens of Kuo Kuana will undoubtedly react poorly now that the chieftain has spoken out against us" Fennec said.

Ilia sighs again "It's my fault the Belladonnas had any ground to stand on".

"Do not concern yourself with past failures, Ilia. Focus on the future. We have an opportunity for redemption" Corsac said.

"What do you need me to do?" Ilia asked.

"The Belladonnas are the only remaining threat to Adam's assault on Haven Academy" Fennec began.

"And so, they must be silenced..." Corsac finished

Ilia was visibly taken aback "S-silenced?"

"Like Sienna. They stand in the way of true progress for our people" Corsac began.

"We would never put such a burden on you alone, of course. Your brothers and sisters will be at your side, but your relationship with their daughter makes you an intrical part of this operation" Fennec finished.

"Blake?" Ilia asked.

"We know how close you are with young Blake. Rest assured, High Leader Taurus has requested she be taken alive, but we cannot risk having her present to defend her family" Corsac said.

"Then what about Hana?" Ilia asked, clearly nervous.

"Our beloved niece is indeed in deep care for us, and we do not want to see her harmed" Fennec began.

"But she was blind to the truth long before she lost her sight. Just like her parents was" Corsac added.

"Our brother's death was a tradgedy. But he was a problem that had to be dealt with" Fennec said.

"Still, we do not wish death on Hana. So you are to take her alive too" Corsac finished.

Ilia thought this over "But, the people of Menagerie-"

"Will come to understand what happens to those who speak out against the White Fang" Corsac said.

"And will be left without a leader until our victory is complete" Fennec finished.

Corsac puts a hand on Ilia's shoulder "A necessary sacrifice, Sister Ilia".

Ilia briefly thinks on this, before she began leaving the room. But Fennec stopped her "Before you go. We got a new friend that will make sure everything goes smoothly".

Ilia gasped as a woman entered the room. She had a deadly aura around her... and cold as ice.

The woman smiled "Hello Illia... You can call me **Widowmaker** ".


	65. Chapter 65

**Known by it's Song.**

Qrow opens up a sliding door leading into a small restaurant. A man can be seen sleeping at a table in the corner, while the Shop Owner stands behind the counter sharpening his kitchen knife on a wood block.

Qrow walks up to the owner, who is still paying attention to sharpening his knife "Regular? Or the Special?".

"I'm actually looking for someone, goes by the name Shiro Wan. Ever heard of him? I heard he's a regular around here" Qrow said.

The Shop Owner did not look up "Who's asking?".

"Hey, I'm not some cop if that's what you mean. I need Shiro for a gig. We go way back" Qrow said.

The Shop Owner nods "Way back, huh?" He finaly looks up at Qrow "So, he's a friend of yours".

Qrow rubs his chin "Hm, yeah, I'd say so. He's a pretty alright guy".

"Well, in that case..." The shop owner began before suddenly, his tone turns hostile as he points his knife threateningly at Qrow "You tell that jerk that he better not show his ugly face in here until he pays me the Lien he owes me!".

Qrow was taken aback "Uh, did I say friend?" He chuckles nervously "I, uh- I meant acquaintance".

The owner angrily slams his knife into the counter.

Qrow: slowly backs away "Really, we're just colleagues!" He chuckles nervously again "Anyways, thanks for your time, buddy. I'll just be taking off now".

Qrow exits the restaurant, quickly closing the sliding door. He quickly turns around, leaning against the door. He takes a drink from his flask before pulling out his scroll, which has a list of contacts.

Qrow crosses off Shiro's name and sighs "Great start".

Suddenly, the owner's knife is stabbed through the door cloth, barely missing Qrow's head.

Qrow then walks up to several people asking if they know any of the Huntsmen on his list; first, a pair of two men standing on the rainy street. Next, to a one-eyed, blonde blacksmith selling her wares. Then, he seeks the help of a beat-up man filled with bruises, resting while two other men are currently fighting in a match. After every person he asks, Qrow's expression and body language grows more aggravated, and each time, the number of Huntsmen he crosses off the list increases.

Finally, he walks up to a small house with boarded-up windows. He looks at his Scroll for his two remaining contacts, the first of which had been crossed out.

He reached another house "Heather Shields".

He knocks on the door. A group of small children is seen near the house. After Qrow turns around from looking at them, since there's been no response, he bangs it loudly with the side of his fist. As he's about to bang on the door again, a man opens up the door.

"Oh, uh, hey there. I'm looking for Heather?" He asked. The man just stares back at him "Look, pal, I've had a rough day. Do you know where she is or not?".

"Daddy?" A small girl walks up next to her father "Does he know where Mommy is?".

Having realized that Heather was missing in action, or worse, Qrow immediately regrets his mistake "I um... I'm sorry to bother you".

The man and his daughter go back into their house. Qrow walks back out into the rain. He removes his flask from his shirt and considers taking another drink from it, but decides not to.

At the park, he looks up at the Mistral Bounty mission boards. After looking at the boards, Qrow crosses off some names on his Scroll. He then checks for more names on the mission board one last time. Qrow sighs and takes a seat on a nearby bench, realizing that all of his contacts, let alone many others on the mission board, were nowhere to be found.

After a while, Qrow goes back into the restaurant from earlier. The owner has more wood carvings on his counter now. He notices Qrow walk in "You've got a lot of nerve showing up back here, unless you've brought that idiot with you".

"How much did Shiro owe you?" Qrow asked.

The Shop Owner noticed Qrow's somber expression "Well, I'd say about... 16,000 Lien" Qrow then tosses a Lien note, which clatters softly on the surface of the bar "Wait, what? Man, you must be in some serious trouble with him if you're paying me off".

"His name is clear" Qrow said, his exprecion never changing.

The Shop Owner frowns Yeah" Qrow starts to leave again, and the owner returns to his carving, though now he had somber exprecion after understanding what must have happpened "That idiot..."

Qrow opens the door "Yeah..."

As Qrow left he was yet to noticed the black dressed Reaper watching him "You are not going to find anyone... but part of me almost wished you had".

* * *

After his spying mission, Reaper returned to his hidden outpost and contacted Doomfist _"Anything to report?"_

"Brawen tried to rally the huntsmen and huntresses of Mistral. But as expected, there was no one left to find" Reaper said.

 _"I see. Good work Reaper"_ Doomfist said.

"Right..." Was all Reaper said.

Doomfist's eyes grew suspicious _"If you have something on your mind. Then say it"._

"Why?" Reaper demanded.

 _"Why what?"_ Doomfist asked.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! Talon is supposed to be a symbol of human supremacy! To show the world what the dominant species is! Yet we are working alongside the same animals we've been trying to wipe out for years! And taking orders from a witch! What the hell will this prove!?" Reaper demanded in rage "This is no demonstration of strength! It's a sign of weakness!".

 _"Watch your tone, Reaper"_ Doomfist said in a lethal tone, making Reaper stay quiet with a small growl _"I understand your frustration. But I have already told you. This will not last forever. We will show our strength when the time is right. Until then I trust you to keep your opinion to yourself. You are my most trusted follower, Reaper... Do not make me regret placing that trust in you"._

After that, Doomfist ended the call.

Reaper stood silent for a moment before he punched the wall, hard enough to crack it **"FUCK!".**

* * *

At the Branwen Tribe camp, Vernal pours cups of tea for Raven, Yang, and Weiss. Genji declined. They are all inside Raven's tent all of them seated around a table.

Raven looks at Vernal "You can wait outside. Thank you".

Vernal walks out. Leaving the rest in a tense silence.

"So, what's the truth?" Yang asked.

Raven takes a sip from her cup "You know, it's better when it's hot".

Weiss glares at her "You know, you're really obnoxious".

"Ironic coming from you Weiss" Genji commented, ignoring the look he got from it.

"The truth is that "truth" is hard to come by. A story of victory for one person is a story of defeat for someone else. By now, your uncle has surely told Ruby and her friends plenty of stories" Raven said.

"Well, he's never given me a reason to doubt him before" Yang said.

"That doesn't mean those reasons don't exist" Raven said and Yang glares at her "You know, you and your teammates might as well be the poster children for the Huntsman academies. Your motives vary, but you all enrolled to try and make the world a better place. It's adorable".

"It's what Huntsmen and Huntresses do" Yang argued.

"Not all of them. Some people are just in it for the money and the fame, but there's even more that are just looking to grow stronger. Your Uncle Qrow and I didn't attend Beacon to become Huntsmen, we did it to learn how to kill Huntsmen" Raven said.

Yang and Weiss gasp at this, exchanging a brief look with each other.

"Daddy and Uncle left that part out, hm?" Raven asked as she begins to pour more tea for herself "Aside from the Grimm, Huntsmen were the only ones capable of ruining our raids and hunting us down. Our tribe needed a counterforce. And Qrow and I were the perfect age" She stands up "The entrance exams were child's play compared to what we'd already been through. We were good. So good, that we caught the attention of Beacon's very own headmaster, Professor Ozpin. Even after we were put on a team, I could tell he was keeping his eye on us. Back then, I thought it was because he knew, but it was Team STRQ he was interested in".

"What do you mean by that?" Yang demanded.

"Constant attention, extra training missions, turning a blind eye whenever we happened to break the rules and get into more trouble than we should've. Sound familiar?" Raven asked.

Yang and Weiss share another glance at each other. Weiss gestures Yang to keep going "What's your point?".

"How much do you know about Professor Ozpin? About his past?" Raven asked.

"He was... a prodigy. One of the youngest headmasters to be appointed to a school" Weiss said.

Genji snorted "Kind of a cliche story if you ask me"

"Because that's how he planned it. Because the man you know as Ozpin designed those schools and has followers inside every academy on Remnant that are loyal to him and no one else" Raven said.

"That doesn't make any sense! How could he have...? No. Why would someone even do that?" Yang demanded

"Because old man Oz has a great and terrible secret. One that could spread fear across the world. One that he eventually entrusted to our team, and once I knew, there was no going back. I needed to know more, but with every new discovery I made, the more horrifying the world became" Raven said as she looked at her map.

"Okay, then tell us. What's the big secret? What's so crazy that the rest of us don't know?" Yang asked.

"The creature of Grimm" Genji spoke, making the girls look at him "Have you ever wondered where they all come from? That no matter how many we kill, there will always be countless more?".

"What are you trying to say, Genji?" Weiss asked.

"The grimm have a leader named Salem" Genji said "Not much is known about her. But what we do know is that she is no human, nor is she a faunus. She is something else and may just be the most dangerous creature on the planet. Her goal is to make the world crumble beneath her feet".

As he speaks, Weiss and Yang's eyes widen more and more. They sit in silence.

"What?" Weiss asked in shock.

"You know, you two haven't even touched your tea" Raven said as she takes another sip from her teacup, while Yang stands up.

"Why should we believe any of this?" She demanded

"Now you're catching on. So far you've done nothing but accept what others tell you, but you need to question everything" Raven said as she got in Yang's face, The two stare at each other face to face, before Raven turns around "Otherwise you'll end up just as blind as Qrow... and your fool of a father".

A shot from Ember Celica is heard, destroying the table. Raven's empty teacup clatters across the floor, stopping when it hits the heel of her boot. Raven looks toward Yang, faintly smiling.

Yang's eyes have turned red "Don't you dare talk about my family like that!".

While Yang speaks, Weiss stares up at her wide-eyed and flinches when she raises her voice for emphasis. A weapon is heard being drawn at Yang "You need to calm down".

"You have not changed at all, Yang" Genji commented.

Weiss holds Yang's hand "Yang, please".

"Listen to your friend, Yang. Your teammates never let you down before" Raven said.

"You don't know the first thing about my teammates! About me! You were never there! You LEFT US!" Yang screamed before her eyes then turn back to normal and she hangs her head in sadness "Why?!".

"For the same reason I did" Genji said as he stood up, making the others look at him "Because we know the truth. And all the lies that Ozpin filled our heads with. Lies you still believe".

"Get to the point" Yang said with a glare.

"Ozpin, Salem. There is no real difference between them. Both manipulates others, sending them out to fight and die for their own gains. The only minor difference is that Salem don't pretend to be a hero" Genji said.

Yang could not believe those words were coming out of Genji's mouth "How can you say that? After everything we've-".

"I fought and bled for his cause! I was ready to die for what I allowed myself to believe! And how did they repay me!? LOOK AT ME!" Genji shouted, motioning to his cyborg body "Instead of letting me pass away in peace and finally join my brother in the after life... they denied me my peace and turned me in to a mechanical freak! All because they did not want to lose their pawn just yet!".

"What... do you mean?" Yang asked in shock. She thought those parts was just his new armor, turns out they were just like her new arm.

"Angela... a person I viewed as an angel... she prevented my death and turned me in to this monster" Genji said, his voice on the brink of breaking "In that moment I saw her for what she truly was. Not an angel, but an demon. Just like those she worked for... Your trust is blind".

Raven put a hand on Genji's shoulder to calm him down, before speaking to Yang "I know more than you realize. Not just about you, and not just what I've been told, but things I've seen with my own eyes. I know the Grimm have a leader, I know people who can come back from the dead, I know that magic is real, and I can prove it" Weiss stands up, while Raven continues addressing her daughter "You said Tai told you all about my Semblance" Vernal lovers her weapon while Raven heads toward the back exit of her tent "Well, I doubt he ever told you what Oz did to my brother and me".

Raven exits her tent. Yang and Weiss exchange confused looks. Genji soon followed her "Come and see" Yang and Weiss take her advice and exit the tent. They see no one there.

"Mom?" Yang called out.

"Yang, are you okay?" Weiss asked.

"I'll be fine once we can get her to take us to Ruby" Yang said.

Weiss relents while Yang continues to look around "It's okay if... you're not okay".

"You didn't believe what she said, right?" Yang asked

"I... of course not. Well, not all of it. It was crazy. We have Dust, Semblances... But, I mean, there's no such thing as magic" Weiss said.

"You are about to see just how wrong you are" Genji said and just then, the two girls hear a bird caw. They watch it fly in front of them.

"A raven?" Weiss asked.

"I've... seen that bird before" Yang said.

"Maybe it belongs to your mom?" Weiss guessed.

"What is going on Genji?" Yang asked her old friend.

"You are about to find out" Genji answered.

The two continue to watch the raven fly in the dusk-colored sky. It descends, flying and weaving between the trees, before shape-shifting into Raven herself. Raven lands back on the ground on her feet, while Yang and Weiss have shocked expressions as she stands back up.

"How... did you do that?" Yang asked.

"Like she already told you. It's magic. I have magic powers myself" Genji said.

"What?!" Both girls asked even more shocked.

"Wait, you mean your dragon powers? I thought that was your semblance" Weiss said.

Genji shook his head "My semblance and my Dragon Spirit are completely separate powers. My semblance is **Spiritual Awareness**. It allows me to sense everything around me. allowing me to know exactly where I am and who is nearby. I can even tell how powerful they are".

"And your Dragon Force?" Weiss asked.

"A family power. My brother had it too" Genji answered simply, his tone making it clear that was all he was going to say.

Yang looked at her mother "And you?".

"Well, I could explain it to you..." Raven then draws her sword, slashing behind her, creating a portal with her Semblance "Or you could ask your uncle".

"You're letting us go?" Yang asked

"I'm giving you a choice" Raven said she sheathes her sword "Stay here, with me, and I'll answer all your questions and more. We can have a fresh start" Yang glares at her Or... you can go back to Qrow and join Ozpin's impossible war against Salem, and meet the same fate as so many others. But can you really go back to trusting someone that's kept so much from you?".

Weiss reacts timidly, while Yang just glares at her mother "All I care about is making sure my sister is safe".

Raven was dissatisfied with Yang's response "Ugh..."

Yang and Weiss are then shown riding on Bumblebee. However, before they can enter the portal, Raven addresses her daughter one more time "Yang. If you side with your uncle, I may not be as kind the next time we meet...".

Weiss rolls her eyes and looks ahead.

"You weren't kind this time either" Yang sot back.

"She was a lot kinder than you" Genji said "You were the only one being hostile here today, Yang. Think on that".

Yang looked down for a moment before looking back at Genji "Come with us Genji... it doesn't have to be this way. We don't need to be enemies. Come with us... come back to us".

Genji looked to the side and for a split second, it almost looked like he was considering it, but he shakes his head "There is nothing for me to go back to... I'm sorry".

Yang and Weiss had sad looks before Weiss spoke up "I wonder what Hana and Blake would say if they saw you now... If they saw what you have allowed yourself to become...".

With that they proceed through the portal on Bumblebee. The portal then disappears.

Raven looked at Genji "You wanted to go with them".

"Like I said. I would return to nothing" Genji said as he walked away.

When he was far enough away he stopped and looked at the ground... then a tear leaked out of his eye and hit the ground. More tears fell from his eyes before fell to his knees and began to cry.

* * *

Back at the house the Tea is staying at, each of the members are helping prepare dinner: Ruby and Ren are cooking at the stove, Jaune is setting up the table, and Nora is cutting carrots, occasionally eating slices. Lena was making sure seats were just right while Fareeha was outside.

"Alright, the first batch is just about done" Ren said.

"Awesome! Now we just need Qrow and we'll be all set" Ruby said.

"Do you really think he's gonna bring that many people? This is a lot of food" Nora said as she eats another carrot slice.

"Uh, I don't know, but it sounds like we could use all the help we can get" Ruby said.

"I'm back!" Qrow called out

"Be right there!" Ruby called back.

"You're going to overcook that" Ren said.

"No I'm not, shut up!" Ruby snapped.

"Hey, uh, Ruby?" Qrow called out again.

"I'm coming!" Ruby said before some smoke comes from the pan Ruby is cooking with "Fine! You take over" Ruby grabs the tea tray and heads to the living room while Ren helps cook the pan "So, we didn't know how many people were coming, so we just cooked all of it".

She looks up, and gasps as she drops the tea tray and its contents, which shatter on the floor. She stares in disbelief at the sight of not only Qrow, but of her older sister Yang and teammate Weiss. Yang approaches her little sister.

"Yang, I... I'm so sorry! I- I should've stayed, and I should've talked to you more! I'd- I just..." Tears start pouring from her eyes "I wasn't sure if you wanted me around and-"

Suddenly, her big sister gives her a strong hug. Ruby's lips quiver, and she looks toward her sister.

"I love you" Yang said, tears stream from her eyes.

Ruby sobs as she leans into her sister's hug "I love you too".

Jaune, Ren and Nora enter the room, smiling at the sight of the two sisters embracing each other. Qrow smiles as well.

Oscar enters the room "Uh..."

He looks up, seeing Ruby and Yang hugging, and smiles. Weiss smiles as she wipes a tear from her eye, before frowning while looking down.

"Weiss" Ruby said.

Weiss looks up, and sees the two sisters open their arms up for her. She smiles and eagerly joins them in their hug. Everyone smiles as they watch three of the four Team RWBY members embrace each other.

"What's going on?" Came another familiar voice as Fareeha walks in "Why is everyone so-" She cut herself of when she noticed what was going on "Yang..."

"Fareeha..." Yang said, just as suprised as Fareeha was.

They looked at each other in silence for several seconds before Lena gave Fareeha a push, making her stumble forward and almost fell... until familiar strong arms caught her. Fareeha looked up just in time to feel Yang's lips on hers.

Fareeha relaxed and kissed back. Jaune and Oscar blushed while the rest smiled at the loving sight. The need for air broke the kiss.

"I... I thought I would never see you again" Fareeha said with tears running down her face.

Yang smiled warmly "Like you'd ever get rid of me that easy".

Fareeha smiled back and they hugged. They were together again... and now they could be truly happy.

There was still a lot to talk about... but that could wait... Right now they did not want to ruin the moment.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Rest and Resolutions.**

The dinner table is abuzz as the currently present gang members all talk over each other indistinctly. The mood is quite cheery, with the children all smiling and laughing.

Yang laughs at Jaune "How do you lose your map at a time like that?".

"Believe me, I've asked myself the same thing ever since" Jaune answered embarrassed. Yang, Weiss, and Ruby laugh, while Jaune smiles and giggles sheepishly.

"Hey, but you made up for it, Mister Muscles! You shoulda seen this guy take a giant Grimm head on!" Nora said

"I couldn't have done it without Ruby wearing it down" Jaune said.

"Uh, me? Did you see Ren during that fight? He was out of control!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I may have lost my temper momentarily" Ren said.

"No, no! Out of control as in awesome!" Ruby clarified.

"Oooohhh" Ren smiles "Thank you".

Everyone at the table bursts into laughter.

"Sure was a crazy fight. Wished I could have done more. But I had my own problems" Lena said.

"Like hiding the fact you were poisoned?" Ruby asked with a small glare.

"How many times do I have to say sorry!?" Lena demanded, she was really getting sick of Ruby having to lecture her about that.

"Hmmm... about 4050 times more" Ruby said with a smirk.

Lena bangs her head on the table "So cruel".

Everyone laughed at her expense.

As dinner continues, Weiss tells her story about how she accidentally summoned a Boarbatusk during the Schnee charity ball.

Ruby gasps "You did not!"

Weiss has her head in her hands "Yeah, right in the middle of the party".

"Please tell me you let that lady have it" Yang said.

"Of course not! Even if I did really want to" Weiss said.

Nora crossed her arms, skeptical "No way, I don't believe it".

Weiss summons her Boarbatusk right next to Nora. The Grimm summon growls, causing Nora to yelp and fall to her side. Weiss, Yang, Jaune and Ren all laugh.

"Well that is one of the many reasons why I did not go back to Atlas with Winter" Fareeha said.

"You mean she let you stay behind?" Weiss asked.

"Well... we kind of argued... a lot... I just felt so trapped in Atlas. And I would not be able to help anyone after they closed of their borders" Fareeha said.

Yang kissed her cheek "Well, I am glad you decided to stay here. We have a lot of catching up to do".

Fareeha blushed, knowing what Yang had in mind.

As dinner nearly finishes, Yang shows off her robotic prosthetic arm to the rest of the group. All of them react in awe.

"It's not a replacement for the real thing, but I'll make sure to make good use of it" She said.

"That's amazing" Jaune said.

"Incredible" Ren agreed.

Ruby gets all starry-eyed and quickly zooms over to her sister's side to admire her arm. She was holding Yang's arm up "And it's just as strong?".

"Hm, sure is" Yang said.

Suddenly, they hear a bang on the table. Nora has her arm out ready to arm wrestle "Wanna bet?".

"Nora, please, now's not the time..." Despite Weiss' protest, Yang and Nora arm wrestle. Jaune and Ren cheer on Nora while Ruby cheers on for her sister. Weiss looks on disdainfully. Lena and Fareeha just watched amused.

"Don't let her beat you! You can do it! Come on!" Jaune shouts.

"You can do this! Show 'em what Team JNPR's made of!" Ren encouraged.

"C'mon, sis! Aw, you can't lose to a girl in a skirt!" Ruby cheered.

"You wear a skirt, Ruby" Weiss pointed out.

"Weiss, you're not cheering loud enough!" Ruby shouts as she shakes Weiss, who is still frowning.

"It definitely feels like the original, I'll give you that!" Nora said with a smirk.

Yang smirked back "Yep. But, it does have some new features!".

"Heh, oh yeah?" Nora asked.

A robotic sound is heard coming from Yang's arm, and suddenly Nora's is knocked back to the wall holding Yang's detached arm in her hand. Nora groans in pain while the others look on in concern, except for Yang, who has a smug grin on her face.

"Did she... win?" Jaune asked.

As Nora comes to, she realizes she's holding Yang's robotic arm, causing her to scream and throw it away from her. Yang laughs while she catches her arm.

Lena smiled "I admit, you arm is impressive, Yang. But I got a very, VERY, important question about it".

"What's that?" Yang asked.

"Does it have a vibration function?" Lena asked... then face planted in to the floor after a wicked punch to the head by Fareeha.

"Perverted idiot!" Fareeha snapped.

Later on, Jaune helps clean up the dishes.

"Gyah... We ate it all..." He picks up the pot holding all the bowls "Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick...".

"Easy there, Vomit Boy, I believe in you" Yang said.

"Oh, we're doing nickname throwbacks now. Wonderful" Jaune said sarcasticly before walking away with the dishware in his hands.

Weiss giggles.

"I mean, the Ice Queen seems to like it" Nora said.

Weiss stops giggling, and Ruby bursts into laughter at Nora's remark. Weiss smiles nonetheless and rolls her eyes "I so did not miss you people".

Nora gasps "Oh my gosh, she really does like it! What went and warmed your heart while you were gone?".

"Hey! You make it sound like I used to be terrible" Weiss said.

"Nah. Just a lot to deal with it once" Yang said.

Weiss gave a playful glare "Hmph!".

Yang playfully sticks her tongue out at Weiss.

"It's been a long time. We've all grown in our own ways" Ren said.

"You really think so?" Ruby asked.

"Well, think back to when we were all at Beacon, would you say you ever did anything foolish or embarrassing? Or do you think you were perfect?" Ren asked

"Oh gosh" Weiss buries her face in her hands again.

"I may have been a little too gung-ho from time to time" Yang said.

"Heh, you? I tried to 1v1 a Nevermore on the second day of school" Ruby said looking down.

"Not to mention how I almost got myself and Fareeha killed by disturbing a Blood Bath" Lena said.

Jaune walks back into the room "Yeah, well... don't even get me started".

"Well that embarrassment, that desire to go back and tell yourself not to be so stupid, that just proves you're not the same person you used to be. You're smarter, you're kinder, you're stronger, and you're not done growing yet. None of us are" Ren said in a wise tone.

There is silence for a brief moment.

"Yeah, turns out Ren gets real deep when he feels like talking" Ruby said. Everyone giggles.

"I am surprised you and Genji did not talk more, Ren. You two are so much alike" Lena said.

"What are you talking about? We talked all the time when we we're not with our team" Ren said.

"You did?" Fareeha asked surprised.

"Me, Genji and Blake used to get together from time to time, just to have a nice and calm time together. You know. A small break from our lively friends" Ren explained "In fact, one time it was just him and me. And he asked for my opinion on his plans to ask Blake to enter an engagement with him".

"Wait! Genji and Blake were engaged?!" Ruby asked in shock.

"He never told us" Fareeha said.

"Yes, they were... just before all the tragedy struck" Ren looks down "He never said it. But I think Genji was planing to propose to Blake after graduation. And have a family with her".

Everyone looked, having a silent moment for their fallen friend. But Yang and Weiss shared a look but just as one of them were about to speak, Nora wanted to break the somber tone.

"Well, hold on, I thought I was pretty great in school!" She said.

Yang looked at her "Even at the dance? When you spilled punch all over yourself in front of-"

"Yes, especially the dance! Thank you, Yang!" Yang covers her ears from Nora's yelling, who has her scroll out playing Shine. Ruby laughs.

"How can 8 kids possibly make so much noise eating dinner?!" Qrow and Oscar are standing next to Jaune. Nora presses her scroll to stop the song. Oscar gives a small laugh.

* * *

Everyone relocates to the second-floor living room, with Weiss and Yang having finished being filled in on what everyone else knows so far.

"So, the Maidens. Magic. Salem. It's all true?" Weiss asked

"Uh-huh" Qrow nods.

"Miss Xiao Long, is this more or less what your mother told you?" Ozpin asked.

Yang doesn't respond, still having her arms crossed. Weiss answers for her "For the most part".

"You forgot something. You forgot to tell everyone what you did to Qrow and my mother" Yang said making Ruby gasp.

"What is she talking about?" Jaune demanded.

"Oh, great" Qrow said.

"Hm, that's not a secret I thought she would give up so easily. Your mother must trust you a great deal" Ozpin said and Yang scowls at him "My ability to reincarnate, though a curse, isn't without a few key benefits. Much like the Maidens, I too possess a certain... magical power" He stands up and walks next to Qrow "Using this power, I was able to gift the Branwen twins the ability to see more, to move freely and be unburdened by their natural bodies. I... well... gave them the ability to turn into birds" He chuckles "Rather ridiculous sounding out loud, isn't it?".

Ruby looked at Qrow "Uncle?".

Ren was clarly confussed "You turned them... into birds".

"Alright, now you're just messing with us" Nora said.

Jaune leans back angry "What else is new?"

"He's telling the truth. We saw it. Yang's mom... changed, right in front of us" Weiss said.

"Why would you do something like that? I mean, what is wrong with you?" Yang demanded in anger.

"Yang, that's enough! We made a choice. We wanted this" Qrow said and Yang relents.

"No! You think you had a choice! But all Ozpin has done is lie and use our commitment to manipulate us as his own personal pawns in this twisted game he plays with Salem!" Lena snapped.

"Lena! Please calm down" Ruby begged, but her words had little effect her angry girlfriend

Ozpin looks at Qrow "May I?" Qrow nods "Granting this power to them was no trivial task, and I can assure you it was not done frivolously. I required assistance in gathering information on Salem's plans, as well as searching for Maidens when their hosts became unclear".

Ruby held Lena's arm to keep her from going physichal with her anger "Okay, so, have you done this with others? Like General Ironwood? Or Professor Goodwitch?".

"As helpful as that might be, unfortunately, it is not that simple. My power is finite, and if I'm being honest, dwindling. The amount that I gifted to Qrow and Raven was, all things considered, rather miniscule. You see, centuries ago, I sacrificed a great deal of magic to four young women, who I hoped would use my gift for good. They were the first Maidens" Ozpin said and everyone is silent for a moment "Miss Xiao Long and Miss Oxton, it was never my intention to lie to you. To any of you. There are just some matters that I prefer to... play close to the chest" He looks to Qrow "I believe that's how you phrased it?"

Qrow chuckles "Yeah".

"Everyone has a choice. The Branwens chose to accept their powers and the responsibilities that came with them. And later, one of them chose to abandon her duties in favor of her own self-interest. Now, all of you have a choice. If anyone wishes to leave, now is the time. There's no shame or disgrace in abstaining, only in retreat" Ozpin said. Everyone is silent as they ponder Ozpin's words "Very well, then".

Yang suddenly stands up.

"Yang?" Ruby asked.

"If Ruby sticks around, then I will too. If there's one thing I know about her, it's that she somehow always knows the right thing to do" Yang smiles at Ruby after saying that "But, if we're going to help, if we're going to keep risking our lives, no more lies. No more half-truths".

"Yang is right" Lena said, having finally calmed down "We lost everything we worked so hard for because of your secrets. I am only here because I didn't want to lose the one person I had left" She gave Ruby a loving look before glaring at Ozpin "So if you want us to even consider trusting you again. Then you will put all cards on the table. Because I refuse to follow you blindly anymore"

Everyone remains silent. Ozpin and Qrow exchange a brief look with each other. Ozpin ponders Yang's and Lena words for one last moment, before responding "Understood".

Yang sits back down as Jaune asks "So... what now? I mean, what can we do?".

"Mm, that is a difficult question. One that I believe is best answered tomorrow" Ozpin said.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

"The road ahead is undoubtedly filled with hardships and peril. However, it's been far too long since you have all been together" Ozpin puts his hand on Yang's shoulder "Please, take tonight, enjoy this moment"

Yang smiles. Suddenly Oscar's eyes glow, with Ozpin giving him control back to his body. Oscar realizes he has his hand on Yang's shoulder. He quickly takes it off and nervously holds his cane in his hand.

Yang and Weiss laugh at him, before hearing a noise from Nora "Oooohhh. Raven? Qrow? They're birds! Cracked it!".

Ren shakes his head at Nora being slow on the uptake.

* * *

At the Branwen Tribe camp's entrance, Shay D. Mann and two other bandits stand guard, conversing with each other. Suddenly, a voice calls out from the forest "Hey ugly!".

With Shay and the bandits' attention drawn, Satya, Mercury and Emerald walk out from the forest toward the camp's entrance.

"Is Raven Branwen home?" Emerald asked with an evil smile.

Shay sighs "Ya know, I've had a real bad week. So I think I'm gonna take it out on you-"

Shay stops mid-sentence when he notices Cinder and Watts walk out of the forest and joins the two of them.

"Hmph, doesn't look like he wants to cooperate, Boss" Mercury said.

Cinder chuckles "Then make him".

Mercury smiled "I was hoping you'd say that".

Emerald proceeds forward. Shay and the other bandits hold their ground while Emerald unsheathes her weapons, twirling them before they transform into their sickle forms.

Satya formed a dark energy ball in her hand "Time to see what my new power can do".

* * *

In Menagerie, Hana was out on a night walk. It had been rather peaceful until she heard something. Someone was sneaking around. Hana took out her gun and got ready... before she gasped as she felt the person was right behind her. She was about to turn and shoot until she was hit in the neck, so fast that her aura did not even have time to react.

"Your family wants you little one" Came an female voice before Hana lost consciousnesses.

When Hana woke up she felt that she had been tied up. She struggled to break free until familiar voices spoke.

"Young Hana. Our lovely niece" Corsac began.

"I think it's time we had a little family talk" Fennec finished.

Hana knew she was in it deep this time... and she did not know if the others would figure it out in time.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	67. Chapter 67

**Alone Together.**

It is early morning in Mistral. Ruby is lying on the ground on the patio outside of the training room. She watches a group of four birds flying together, before one of them flies away from the group. As she watches it fly, Ruby sees Yang peek over her head.

"You're up early" Yang said with a smile.

Ruby smiles back "Hey sis".

"Boop" Yang lets her hair down and uses it to tickle her little sister's nose. Ruby giggles affectionately at her older sister's action. Ruby then sits up as Yang sits down next to her.

Ruby sighs ""What are you doing up?"

"Can't fall back to sleep" Yang answered.

"Ah, me neither" Ruby said.

"Well, fortunately, coffee exists" They turn to see Weiss who carries a tray with three cups of coffee and walks over to join her teammates. She lowers the tray down so Yang can grab a cup.

"No, please!" Ruby begged with her hands in a X.

"Don't worry, I put in blasphemous amounts of cream and sugar, just for you" Weiss said as she holds the cup out in front for Ruby.

Ruby smiles "Oh yeah! Nice Weiss strikes again!"

Suddenly, Weiss pulls the cup away just as Ruby was about to grab it "I will pour this on you and it will burn".

She hands the cup to Ruby, who nervously giggles. Weiss sits down next her teammates and grabs her cup of coffee after placing the tray down next to her.

"Can't believe we're actually in Mistral" Yang said.

Ruby looked at her "That's what you can't believe?".

"Well, yeah! And all the other magic and stuff. But... Okay, you know what I mean!" Yang said playfully defensive.

"I honestly wasn't sure if I'd ever see you two again" Weiss said.

"Well, here's to defying expectations" Yang and Weiss clink cups together, while Ruby gulps her cup down in one go, opening one eye to glance at the others' cups.

"I just wish Blake could be here with us" The young Rose said.

"Yeah, well, she made her choice" Yang said in a tone the others did not like.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss demanded.

Yang shows some clear bitterness "I mean she could've been here if she just stuck around. It's no big deal though. We'll be fine".

Ruby and Weiss have concerned expressions on their faces.

"Don't you want her here?" Ruby asked.

"Why would I want her here?" Yang said, her composer growing smaller by the moment.

"Are you still mad at her for leaving?" Ruby asked.

Yang scoffs "Oh, whatever gave you that idea, Ruby? No, I'm totally fine. I'm great".

"Okay, calm down" Weiss said.

Yang's eyes turn red "Don't tell me to calm down!".

Ruby and Weiss gain startled expressions with the former saying "Whoa, Yang".

Yang realizes what she did, and her eyes turn back to normal. Her hand shakes while holding her cup "Whatever".

She gets up and leaves. Ruby and Weiss watch her go before exchanging concerned looks with each other.

* * *

Back in Menagerie, Blake leans against the railing on the balcony of the Belladonna Family Home. She looks up into the night sky as a voice calls out for her from inside her home. She was worried about a lot of things... but at the moment she was worried about Hana. She had not come back yet.

She feels a note taped to the wooden railing of the balcony. She grabs it and reads the message written down: Things going too far. Not sure what to do.

Find a quiet spot, I'll find you. Come alone. Please.

Blake looks around a bit before hearing the sliding door open. She quickly places the note in her coat.

"Blake, Hana is still not back yet. And she is not answering her scroll. We need to find her now!" Sun said. Blake doesn't say anything, still having a concerned expression on her face. Sun notices this "You okay?"

Blake nods "Yeah, we'll find her faster if we split up. Go on ahead, I'll be out soon enough"

As she walks away, there is a quiet sound of rustling in the trees behind her.

* * *

Back in Mistral, Yang sits alone on a bed looking at the "New Friends!" photo of Team RWBY. She hears a knock on the door and quickly puts the photo away "Yeah?" The door opens but Yang doesn't look up to see who entered "Look Ruby, I really don't want to talk about it, okay? Can you just leave me alone for a bit?" Yang looks up, and is surprised that it was not Ruby, but Fareeha who is at the doorway "Oh. Hey Weiss. Did you need something?".

Fareeha closes the door behind her and sits on the bed opposite to Yang "Mind telling me why you are sulking? Or should I say: Why you are still sulking? I figured you would have gotten over it by now".

Yang sighs "I know she's our teammate, but I'm not just going to change my mind. My mom left me. Ruby's mom left too. Tai was always busy with school and Ruby couldn't even talk yet. I had to pick up the pieces. I had to keep things together. Alone... Fareeha, if you have something to say, then say it".

Fareeha took a deep breath and sighs "I get it, Yang. More than you realize. I get it. But still, you still had your father and sister, so you where never truly alone. When my mother left me, I had nothing. I had no siblings, Winter was good and all, but even her kind heart could not fill the void my mother left in me... I spent my life trying to find my mother, only to find out I did not have a mother anymore... and I did not even know I had a father until recently and he has given up on everything".

"You met you dad?" Yang asked in surprise.

"I did... not the typical father and daughter moment. He is nothing like I would have expected. He does not share mom's or even my own sence of duty and justice. Mom's death broke him a lot more than it did me" Fareeha said in a sad tone "So I can't rely on him".

"I'm sorry to hear that Fareeha" Yang said.

Fareeha got up and sat next to her "We both have our own views on being alone. And, I'll bet Blake has her own version too".

"She doesn't have to be alone though. I was here for her. We all were! She chose to leave us" Yang argued.

Fareeha sighed in mild annoyance "Yang... I love you. But there has always been a flaw about you that always bothered me. And that is the fact you have a very one sided view on situations"

Yang looked at her "What does that mean?".

"Yang, did you even spend a moment to think on why Blake ran away? Or where you to busy with your self pity to do that?" Fareeha asked before holding up her hand to silence Yang before she could speak "You say sometimes bad things just happen. But you are wrong. Nothing 'Just happens'. There is always a reason. Do you know how Genji described Blake to me? He said Blake was always scarred. She was afraid to open up to people. She was afraid to talk about her past and she was afraid of even letting people know she was a faunus. She tried to protect everyone she cared about. But when she eventually decided to let her walls she put up come down. The one thing she was afraid would happen, actually happened. She lost everything she fought so hard to gain. In fact, I would even go so far as to guess she hoped you would hate her for leaving".

"No one blamed her for anything! If she had just talked to us, she would've known that! How could I be there for her if she doesn't let me? What if I needed her here for me?" Yang buries her face in her hands and starts sobbing quietly.

Fareeha pulls her in to a hug "The road will not be easy Yang. I may not know Blake as good as you did. But Genji fell in love with her for a reason. And I am sure she will come back one day. You just need to have a little faith. You taught me that. My love".

Yang looked up, her eyes meeting Freeha's. They then kissed and laid down on the bed.

Neither of them understood how much they needed this until now.

* * *

Back in Menagerie, Hana slowly woke up with a groan, she felt that her eye cover was gone "Where am I?"

"Good to see you are awake, Hana" Came a familiar voice.

"Indeed, we were hoping for a" Came another familiar voice.

Hana glared with her empty eyes "Corsac and Fennec" She tried to move, only to notice her hands where bound.

"Sorry about the ropes. We feared you might lash out before hearing us out" Corsac said.

"And we would not dream of hurting our own niece" Fennec added.

"You two are no familly of mine! If you cared you would have been there when I lost my parents!" Hana snapped.

"We wanted to. really we did" Fennec said.

"But we had a feeling you shared your father's illusion" Corsac added.

"My father wanted to help our people! To put an end to all the hate! But the White Fang keeps getting in the way!" Hana said in anger.

"I am afraid your father, our brother, was the one who was in the way. His blind view on reality and false hope was becoming a danger for our cause" Fennec said.

"Which is why we had to silence him" Corsac finished.

Hana got wide eyes "It was you... you are the ones that killed my parents!".

"We did no such thing!" Fennec snapped, which shocked Hana to hear his normally calm and cold voice be replaced with such anger and... pain?

Corsac put an hand on his brother's shoulder to calm him down "It is time you learned the real truth about what happened that night. We hired someone to silence our brother... but he misunderstood what we wanted. We wanted him to sabotage our brother's plans so he would be set back far enough and unable to do any damage. But the man we hired did not understand that... or maybe he didn't care"

 _ **Flash back.**_

Corsac and Fennec where waiting on a hill for the man they hired to to return. But Fennec was extremely uneasy.

"Fennec, I would appreciate if you sat down" Corsac said from his spot.

"That man we hired. There is something wrong about him" Fennec said.

"As long as he does his job, I can deal with his attitude" Corsac said calmly.

Fennec looks at him "It's not his attitude that bothers me, brother".

Corsac was about to ask what he meant, before the man they hired came back, making Corsac stand up "Well?"

"Your brother is very silent now" The man said with no emotions.

Fennec got wide eyes before looking in the direction of his brother's house... which was on fire!

"What have you done!?" Fennec shouted before taking of at full speed towards the burning house.

The man still didn't look like he had done anything wrong "So are you going to pay me now?".

Corsac answered with putting a knife through the man's neck "This is your payment. Choke on it!".

Fennec rushed through the forest before he reached the burning house. Without hesitation, he ran in to the house. He coughed as it felt like the smoke and the heat was sucking the life out of him, but he pressed on.

"BROTHER!" He called out before he saw something that made his heart drop.

Both his brother... and his sister in law... had already burned to death under some ruble.

"No..." Fennec whispered.

But then he heard something... it was so faint that only someone with his ears could ever hope to pick it up. It came from the basement. Fennec made his way down and saw a young girl on the floor, shaking with her aura flickering. Fennec powered through the heat and scooped her up in his arms, only to have to roll to the side, to avoid more rubble.

With his niece in his arms, he once again had to power through the burning house before finally getting outside. He coughed a lot to clear his lungs. He looked at Hana who was not breathing. In slight panic he put her down and began to blow in to her mouth.

He did this 5 times before she began to cough a little and started breathing again. She did not wake up, but at least she was breathing now. Fennec looked her over and grimaced at the nasty chest injury, mostly caused by shrapnels.

"Fennec!" Corsac shouted as he ran up "Is she...?"

"She's alive, but she needs medical attention soon... our brother and his wife... did not make it" Fennec said in sadness.

Corsac looked down with his eyes closed before speaking up "We're leaving. Local huntsmen would have noticed this by now. One is already on his way".

Fennec looked at him "We're just gonna leave her here-?".

"Yes!" Corsac interrupted harshly "We don't have the medical equipment to save her... as much as I hate to admit it. The huntsman is her only hope".

Fennec closed his eyes, grinding his teeth in anger, but his brother was right. There was nothing they could do. With heavy hearts they left Hana to be saved by a young huntsman with a bow.

 ** _End of flash back._**

Hana was speechless. She had no idea about any of that.

"We never wanted our brother dead" Corsac began.

"And we never wanted to leave you. But we had no choice" Fennec finished.

Hana was silent for a moment before a small tear ran down her face "It's not to late. You can still abandon this bloody path. You can make amends for what you did. And maybe we can still be a family".

Corsac and Fennec shared sad looks before the former spoke "We fear it is far to late for that. We pray that one day you will understand. But for now... we have to get rid of another threat, here in our own home".

Hana knew right away what they meant "No! Stay away from them! Please! Blake is pregnant! Please... you can't be this cold!".

Her uncles said nothing as they left the room.

"NO! DON'T!" Hana screamed as the door shut.

There was silence for a long time. But the silence was broken when Hana heard a commotion outside her room.

"I'M IN HERE!" Hana shouted and moments later... Roadhog broke through the door, Hana could not see him, but her semblance revealed who he was "You!?".

Then a female tiger faunus walked in "Is she the girl from Beacon?".

"Yeah, I remember her... Looks like Junkrat's bomb cost her to lose her sight" Roadhog said.

Sienna walked up and cut her free "We could use your help. Can you still fight?".

"Why are you helping me?" Hana demanded.

"I'll explain later. Now can you fight or not?" Sienna asked.

"Yes, as soon as I get my weapons back" Hana said.

"Already found them when we busted in. Found your scroll too" Roadhog said as his large hand held up Hana's tools.

Hana took them "Good. I will need them" She hurried to call Kali's number to warn her... but got no answer.

* * *

Back at the Belladonna's home, a scroll is seen vibrating on the table. Gunfire can be heard. Suddenly, the table is knocked to its side as Kali and a Menagerie Guard take cover "Get down!".

The guard gets up to fire back at two White Fang soldiers. He manages to shoot one of them down, but he gets shot down by the other. With the guard incapacitated, Kali takes his pistol and starts firing back "Get out of my house! Ghira!".

As she calls out to her husband, Kali is forced to take cover again from the gunfire. Widowmaker smiled from her positon "The moment you stick your cute ears out. You will lose your head"

Meanwhile, Ghira and a couple of other Menagerie guards fend off some White Fang troops in the entry hall. One of them tries to kick Ghira, but he grabs his foot and slams him into the wall. Ghira dodges a sword slash from another White Fang trooper. A guard manages to knock out another trooper after a brief scuffle, and Ghira knocks out the troop that attacked him by punching him in the diaphragm and slamming his head into the ground.

"Go find my wife!" He ordered.

Another White Fang troop approaches Ghira with his fist drawn back, but Ghira grabs his wrist and knife hands him in the neck, and then tosses him aside. Another guard gets shot while protecting Ghira and goes limp. Ghira catches the guard's body and drops it to the ground, with Ghira wincing at his fallen comrade. He then growls as he turns his attention to the Albains, who have their weapons out.

"I believe it's time our dear chieftain stepped down, brother" Corsac said.

"Yes brother, I'm afraid I'm inclined to agree" Fennec said.

Ghira lets his claws out and rips his coat off. He bares his fangs and makes a feral growl at the two brothers, before letting out a mighty roar.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	68. Chapter 68

**A Perfect Storm.**

It is daytime at the Branwen Tribe camp. Raven sits in her tent sharpening her sword, while Genji is meditating behind her.

Suddenly, Vernal enters "Raven, we have a problem".

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"Salem's found us" Vernal said.

Genji snaps out of his meditation as Raven's eyes widen briefly "Salem... okay".

"Five of her followers are waiting to speak with you" Vernal said.

Raven stands up "Right. We planned for this... Bring me my helmet" She looked at Genji "Remain hidden. Don't act unless there is no choice".

"Very well" Genji said, though anger was clear behind his calm voice.

Outside of her tent, Cinder, Watts, Satya, Emerald and Mercury all stand and wait while the bandits surround them, eyeing them carefully. Genji was watching them from his hiding space and seeing them made rage flare in his chest. Cinder and Mercury were the main targets of his anger.

Raven steps out of her tent with her mask on as she addresses her bandits "I don't recall inviting so many guests into our home. Either I'm losing my memory, or you've all lost your spines!"

"Don't be too upset with them, Raven. Your men simply recognized the power of a Maiden when they see it" Cinder said as her eye glows and trails fire "Which is why we'd like to have a word with you".

"Leave us. Pack your things, then break down camp. We're moving" Raven told her tribe and the bandits all leave to do so.

"Little late to run and hide. You've been on our master's list for some time, so you must understand that we cannot allow you to slip away" Watts said calmly.

"I know all about your master, but I don't believe we've met" Raven said.

"We're the guys you should be afraid of" Mercury said smugly.

Raven was not impressed "I doubt anyone should be afraid of you".

Mercury was clearly offended by that "Oh yeah? Tell that to-"

"Quiet" Cinder ordered sharply and Mercury relents.

"That's what I thought" Raven said.

"I'm Cinder Fall. This is my associate, Arthur Watts, my disciples, Emerald and Mercury. And my future wife, Satya" Cinder introduced herself and her team.

"Three children you've tricked into following you, a disgraced Atlesian scientist, and a Fall Maiden with a surname so appropriate, she probably picked it herself. Something tells me you've got more than a slight case of egomania, is that about right?" Raven asked.

Satya, Mercury and Emerald exchange a brief look, while Watts clears his throat "Technically, I was also a doctor, but I must say, the rest was spot on".

"Aren't you perceptive" Cinder said.

"It's what's kept me alive" Raven replied.

"I'm afraid the only reason you're still alive is because you have something our master wants. Of course, if I'm wrong..." Cinder activates her Maiden power again and holds out a small flame in her right hand, grinning evilly.

"Vernal!" Raven called out. Vernal steps out of Raven's tent and walks up next to her.

"So, this is the long lost Spring Maiden. Prove it" Cinder demanded.

Raven and Vernal share a glance with each other, with Raven nodding. Vernal sighs and closes her eyes. She holds her hands out and suddenly, the wind starts to pick up gradually. The blue sky turns to gray as clouds cover it. Leaves blow in the wind. Watts, Satya, Mercury and Emerald cover their faces as thunder is heard, while Cinder smiles in amazement as she watches the Spring Maiden unleash her power. Vernal then lowers her hands and opens her eyes as her powers settle.

"Vernal has done well under my guidance. I'd take that into consideration before you try anything" Raven said.

Watts and Mercury brush themselves off as Cinder speaks "Raven, I won't underestimate you, so please don't insult my intelligence. There is a slim chance you and your Maiden could escape today, but if you know our master as well as you claim to, then you know you could never truly escape her. But we come bearing an olive branch".

Watts walks up to Raven "The Maidens are merely a means to an end. Salem's true desires are the Relics locked inside the Huntsman Academies. Come with us. Allow Vernal here to unlock the Relic of Knowledge, and all previous acts of defiance against Salem will be forgiven" He whispers up to Raven's face "It's the best deal either of you are going to get" He walks away from them to rejoin his group.

"You talk as if walking straight into Haven will be easy" Raven said.

"That's because it will be. Headmaster Lionheart is loyal to Salem. And now, all we need is the key to the vault. You're not the only one to turn your back against Oz, Raven" Cinder informed.

Raven grips the hilt of her sword "I'm not helping Salem, I'm not helping Oz! I don't want a part in any of this!".

"That ship sailed when you chose to harbor a Maiden. But if you come with us to Haven, we'll leave you, your tribe, and your little secret to live out the rest of your lives squabbling in the wilderness. We just... need... the Relic" Cinder said in a deadly tone that left no room for arguments.

"I need time to think this over" Raven said.

"You don't have time. In two days, Haven Academy will be destroyed by the White Fang. You're going to choose now" Watts said sharply.

"Backed me into a corner, huh?" Raven asked.

"So, are you with us, or against us?" Cinder asked.

"Be smart about this Brawen. Just 4 of us took down a Maiden before, and my love here didn't even have her own powers yet. So even with the Spring Maiden, we could kill you and your tribe, and then take her by force" Satya said as she held up her new arm "There is only one smart choice here".

After a tense moment, Raven removes her grip from her hilt and takes her mask off "Agreements like these are built on trust. And forgive me for saying, but I don't trust a single one of you. You're going to need to give me more".

"You are in a poor position to negotiate" Watts said calmly.

"I want my brother dead" Raven declared.

Cinder was surprised "Qrow?".

"That's right. He knows I have Spring. And if I help you get your Relic, he's going to become a problem. I have enough problems to deal with. Qrow doesn't trust me, but he does trust Ozpin's other lieutenants. If Leo really is loyal to you, then you can order him to invite Qrow into an ambush. He arrives at Haven, we take him down, you get your Relic, and we all leave happy" Raven explained.

Cinder smiled"Now this is a proposition I can get behind".

Watts walked between them "Alright ladies, let's pause for a moment. We have one objective: retrieving the Relic of Knowledge. Now Qrow Branwen may be on our list of individuals we would very much like dead, but he's not going to go down without a fight, and he's not going to fight quietly. Our advantage here is just as you said, we walk straight into Haven, no resistance, no one the wiser. A battle with your brother throws that all out the window".

"He's good, but not that good. All of us against him? It'll be over in a heartbeat" Raven assured.

"But it's not just him. He has the students with him. He has Ruby!" Emerald pointed out.

"He certainly does" Cinder said "Not to mention one of the girls that caused my love so much pain".

Satya clenched her dark fist at that.

"If we leave that school a bloody mess, we will draw the attention of the authorities! The Kingdom will be on high alert, and the White Fang's attack will be ruined!" Watts said, clearly not liking this plan.

"Then we wait. We wait until the full moon. Leo invites Qrow and his little fighters to Haven the same night Hazel and Adam arrive with the White Fang. Not to mention Reaper is still in Haven, so he can help out too. As soon as the battle is won, the White Fang demolishes Haven, and any evidence we may have left behind is lost along with the school" Cinder said simply.

"Then, Salem leaves my people alone. For good" Raven said.

"You have yourself a deal" Cinder holds her hand out to shake with Raven's, but Watts suddenly grabs her wrist.

"Wait. Don't think I don't see what you're after. If this falls to pieces over your grudge with a child, I will not be taking the blame" Watts warned.

Cinder glares at him "Then what are you worried about?" Cinder activates her Maiden powers and burns Watts' hand, causing him to remove his grip and hold his hand in pain "Fly back home and tinker with your machines" She holds her hand out again in front of Raven "And tell Salem she'll get what she wants, and more".

Raven stands still for a moment, glaring at Cinder's hand in front of her, but then offers her own hand out and shakes it with the Fall Maiden, sealing the deal.

Took everything Genji had, not to jump out and take that fire bitch's head of.

* * *

Back in Menagerie, gunfire can be heard from within the Belladonna Family Home, as well as sounds of fighting grunts and efforts. Ghira Belladonna is leaping around the entry hall and uses his claws to hang from one of the pillars, before pouncing on a White Fang soldier and clawing him down. A female White Fang soldier charges at him with a spear, but Ghira grabs it, lifting her off the ground, and tossing her into Fennec Albain. Corsac Albain holds out his weapon, which starts to glow red as Ghira preps to launch the spear at him. A fireball is launched from Corsac's weapon as Ghira throws the spear. The two attacks manage to hit their targets, with Ghira's Aura shimmering from the fireball and Corsac getting pinned to the wall by his hood.

"Brother!" Fennec gets back up and activates his weapon, which glows white as a wind gust is conjured from it.

Ghira brings his arms to his face to block the attack, and his feet drag backwards a couple of feet as a result. A White Fang soldier with an assault rifle is hiding behind a pillar and takes the opportunity in an attempt to attack Ghira. Suddenly, Sun Wukong bursts in from the window behind him and knocks him down. Corsac discards his hood and joins his brother as they prepare to launch a combination attack with their weapons. A stream of wind and fire whirls toward Sun, but he blocks the attack by twirling Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang.

He then calls out to someone "Hurry!".

Blake load and jumps down from the terrace above them, dodging a fireball and a wind attack in the process. She does a three-point landing in front of them. The brothers attempt to stab Blake, but she uses her ice Dust-enhanced Semblance to trap their hands and weapons.

She leaps away from them to join her father and Sun "Dad! Where's mom?".

"I'm not sure, I got ambushed right away" Ghira said.

"Once we take down Corsac and Fennec-" Blake began but Ghira stopped her.

"No, go now" Ghira said.

Blake looked at him "But-".

"You keep assuring me your friend isn't a complete waste of space! Let's see him prove it" Ghira said.

"We got this, Blake. I've wanted to sock these creeps since the day we met!" Sun said.

Corsac uses the fire Dust in his weapon to begin melting Blake's ice clone.

"You'll have to get in line. Blake, go!" Ghira shouted

Blake does so and leaves the room. Corsac and Fennec free themselves, and prepare to fight.

"I won't let you down, sir!" Sun said.

"Shut up" Ghira ordered.

"You got it!" Sun said and both of them proceed forward.

* * *

Back at the Branwen Tribe camp, Raven sits on her bed leaning her forehead to her hand. Genji stood in a corner with his arms crossed. Raven hears someone enter her tent "Yes, Vernal?".

"I followed them as you asked" Vernal said.

"Did they spot you?" Raven asked.

Vernal scoffs "Of course not. They have a ship two klicks west of here, looks like they're staying there for the night".

"Thank you, Vernal" Raven said before looking up "Anything else?".

"Do you... actually believe they'll let us go once they have the Relic?" Vernal asked.

"Of course not. They'll never leave us alone. Once our purpose has come and gone, we'll be discarded. Salem only uses people until they are no longer useful. If we want to have any chance of defending ourselves against her, then we need this Relic" Raven stands up from her bed "If Qrow and those brats want to follow Ozpin, then let them. When the chaos reaches its peak, we'll grab the Relic and make our escape".

"You are playing with fire Raven. These are the same people that took down Beacon. They will expect that you will try to double cross them" Genji said.

"I know. And they will try to stab me in the back first. I'll be ready for that" Raven said.

"We should just kill them now! We got both Maiden power and I have mastered my Dragon Force. We can take them!" Genji said, losing his cool by the moment.

"No. You have learned to control your power, but you are far from mastering them" Raven said as she looked at him "I know you have a grudge against them but-".

"Grudge!? This is no petty grudge! They are directly responsible for what happened to me! They destroyed my life which lead to me being turned in to this!" Genji snapped in rage "The only thing that has kept me going is my need for revenge! **THAT IS WHY I JOINED YOUR FUCKING TRIBE IN THE FIRST PLACE!** "

"Enough!" Raven said sharply "You will get your revenge. But first we need to make sure the tribe survies! Is that clear!?".

Genji growls before storming out of the tent.

Raven sighed, knowing he needed time to cool of, but she did not want to take the risk "Keep an eye on him"

Vernal nods but decided to ask "What about the fact that your daughter will be a part of all that?".

"Doesn't matter. I warned her. She made her choice" Raven approaches the exit of her tent "This path won't be easy for us either, but we must do what's right for the tribe".

"I know. I'll do whatever it takes" Vernal said.

"Good" Raven said as she exits the tent.

Vernal walks out to see where she has gone and notices a cawing black bird and the sound of Raven's portal activating. The scene transitions to the exterior of the Mistral Home. The sound of Raven's portal is heard closing as her bird form flies in.

Vernal sighs and went to find Genji before he do anything stupid. But Genji's hate was strong. Cinder destroyed his life and Mercury screwed over Hana big time by making her fall for him and by the time she saw him for what he truly was, it was already to late and her heart shattered because of it.

Genji would never forgive them for what they did.

* * *

Back at the Belladonna home, Blake bursts into the forked hallway. She hears the sounds of fighting to her right and proceeds down the left hallway. The scene transitions to show Ilia Amitola crouched on a balcony railing in a large room. She is donning her Grimm mask and hears the muffled sounds of fighting going on around the building. She then hears the door open and sees someone walk in on the floor below her. Blake takes a defensive stance as she notices her former friend standing up on the railing above her. The two reach for their weapons, with Blake gripping Gambol Shroud first. Ilia proceeds to grab her weapon's hilt. The two glare at each other as they got ready for the fight.

Outside Widowmaker was ready to kill Kali. But just as she was about to pull the trigger, she heard a voice "Hey!" She looked just in time to be kicked out of the tree she was hiding in. She looked up and saw Hana aiming her pistol.

"You will never rob anyone, of anything, ever again!" Hana declared.

Widowmaker was about to shoot her, until Roadhog jumped at her, forcing her to roll to the side to avoid being crushed under his fist.

Sienna showed up and looked at Hana "Kid, get inside and help your friends! We got this!".

Hana nods "Thank you Sienna, good luck".

Hana rushes inside the house as Widowmaker glares at the former White Fang leader "I knew Taurus was to incompetent to finish you!".

"He is a traitor to our race, just like you are. And you will both pay for it" Sienna said with a glare.

"I was never a part of your animal kingdom! Now die!" Widowmaker shouts as she aims her weapon.

Roadhog got in front of his true leader, ready to give his life if needed.

The fate of Menagerie would be decided tonight.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	69. Chapter 69

**True Colors.**

Oscar, who is currently letting Ozpin take over, and Qrow are seen sitting together.

Qrow takes a sip from his cup "Things aren't looking good, Oz".

"Ever the optimist" Ozpin said before he sips from his own cup "While I would not say our current predicament is... ideal, I think we can both agree that the situation could be much worse. Humanity is a resilient force".

"Oz, pro Huntsmen like that don't just bite it all at once. Salem's powerful. It seems like her reach is growing by the day. What does that say about humanity?" Qrow asked.

"That there are indeed a misguided few who have filled their hearts with malice. It doesn't take a great number of people to cause harm, but I still believe there are far more people in this world willing to prevent it" Ozpin said.

As Ozpin is about to take another sip, Ruby walks into the room "Um, excuse me?".

Ah, Miss Rose, join us. We were just about to gather everyone to discuss our next steps" Ozpin said.

"Oh, uh, great" Ruby said though something was clearly on her mind.

"Something on your mind kiddo?" Qrow asked.

"Uh... uh, it's... if it's okay to ask" Ruby began.

Qrow smiled "Of course".

"Well, uh... we've been talking about the Relic at Haven... and the Spring Maiden, but... what about the Fall Maiden?" Ruby asked.

"Cinder?" Ozpin guessed

Ruby gained a brief look of anger before continuing "Does that mean... Salem has the Beacon Relic?".

Ozpin and Qrow share a brief look with each other before Ozpin speaks "Very astute, Miss Rose, I was wondering who would be the first to ask. No, thankfully she does not. It's true that the Relic at Haven is very much at risk, and for now, that should remain our primary focus. Let's just say I made finding the Relic at Beacon a... bit more challenging than at the other schools".

"Oh" Ruby sighs in relief "That's good to hear".

"It is, but let's not forget the challenges that still lie before us" Ozpin said and Ruby nods "Now is there anything else we can help you with?".

"Oh, uh... well, I did have one more question" Ruby said.

Ozpin knew what she was going to ask "No, my cane is not a Relic".

Ruby held up her hands "I have no more questions".

They all chuckled before Ozpin spoke again "Yes, while this cane is indeed very precious to me, it is also just that, precious to me. While I admit it still has a few more tricks up its sleeve, I can firmly say that being a Relic isn't one of them. Now why don't you run and get the other students?"

Suddenly, Qrow's scroll is heard vibrating. He takes it out from his pocket to see and takes the call "Yeah? ... Okay... yeah, we'll be there".

When Qrow hangs up Ruby asked "Who was it?"

Qrow sighs while taking out his flask "It was Leo, says he had a breakthrough with the council. Thinks he might be able to get together a small raiding party for the bandits. He wants us to meet up at the school tomorrow night to walk us through it".

Ruby gasps and smiles "Really? Oh that's great! I'll go get the others".

Ruby runs out of the room while Qrow takes a drink from his flask.

"Mmm, that sounds drastically different from your original conversation, does it not?" Ozpin asked

"It does" Qrow confirmed.

"Interesting..." Ozpin said in thought.

"Things aren't looking good, Oz" Qrow said.

Ozpin nods "I know..."

Something was not right. But they had no idea what is could be.

* * *

At Leonardo Lionheart's office, the Haven headmaster sits at his desk in front of a blue holographic screen with the text "CALL END" before deactivating. Raven stands a few feet away from him, arms crossed and smiling "I still have questions for you".

"You're not alone in that" Lionheart said.

Raven walking in front of his desk "You know, I never expected you would be the one to have the guts to betray Oz. Which makes me wonder, what does she have on you?".

Lionheart looks down "I'm helping her for the same reason you are - I'm afraid. We... we can't stop her... no one can...".

"That's why I tried to leave when I did. I'm not afraid, I'm smart" Raven said.

"You can call it whatever you want, it doesn't really matter. We're here... helping her" Lionheart buries his face in his hands, sighing "I've crossed a line... I've done things that Ozpin will never forgive, and he shouldn't! I don't know where I go from here".

Raven places her hands on his desk "Man up! You did what you had to do to survive, there is no shame in that".

"Who are you trying to convince?" Lionheart asked. Raven doesn't say anything, she just leaves the room while Lionheart sadly leans back sighing.

"She has not changed at all. In fact she might just be more pathetic than ever" Reaper said from the corner of the room "She keeps making up excuses to hide the fact she is scared. It would be funny if it wasn't so pitiful".

"Aren't you doing the same thing?" Lionheart asked.

Reaper glared as he walked up to him "Fear comes in many shapes, Lionheart. I do not fear Salem, and I do not fear death".

"Then what are you afraid of?" Lionheart asked.

Reaper was silent for a moment before he began to walk away, but stopped "If you must know... there is only one thing I am afraid of... but whatever that is... I leave that for your pitiful imagination".

With that, he leaves. Lionheart looks down. Things was looking real dark.

* * *

In Menagerie, the assault on the Belladonna Family Home continues. In the darkened tea room, Kali and a guard fire back at unseen assailants. Kali runs out of ammo in her pistol and throws it to the ground in annoyance. She then picks up a tea tray to block another shot. She looks to a wounded female guard leaning against a pillar, who just stares back.

"Do you have a better idea?" She asked.

Suddenly, Yuma flies in and knocks down the other guard to the ground. He wraps his hands around the guard's throat to choke him out "Quiet now..."

Kali then lifts the tea tray above her head, and does a loud battle cry as she runs toward Yuma.

The Female Guard: reaches out "Ma'am, no!"

Yuma lets go of the guard's neck as he looks back in surprise as Kali approaches him. The sound of a thunk is heard.

Elsewhere, Blake and Ilia stare at each other from their positions, both holding their weapons.

"Did you come in here to hide?" Blake asked.

"I told you, I didn't want this" Ilia said.

Blake glared "But you're still here!"

"I don't have a choice!" Ilia snapped

"Of course you do!" Blake shot back. Ilia doesn't say anything, she just looks away. "Just... stay out of my way".

Blake puts Gambol Shroud on her back and starts walking away. Suddenly, Ilia leaps and charges at Blake but her form disappears. Blake then reappears a few feet away behind Ilia. Blake holds Gambol Shroud in a defensive stance, while Ilia begins to attack with the whip form of her weapon. Blake dodges and rolls. She runs along the desks and chairs in the room as Ilia tries to use her whip to hit her. Blake manages to dodge and block Ilia's attacks, and uses her ribbon to wrap around Ilia's wrist. Ilia is pulled toward Blake, followed up with the latter kicking the chameleon Faunus to the ground. The two then lock blades with each other.

"Why do you feel like we have to hurt people to get our way?!" Blake demanded.

Ilia grunts "Because it works!".

"That doesn't make it right!" Blake argued

Ilia pulls the trigger on her weapon, giving an electrical charge that causes Blake to drop her katana a few feet away from her. Blake pulls out her cleaver, but Ilia jumps from the desk and does a turn kick that knocks Blake over another desk, causing her to drop her weapon. Ilia whips at Blake again, but she uses her Semblance to get out of the way. Blake takes cover behind a desk.

"Stop lecturing me!" Ilia screamed.

Blake peeks from behind the desk and notices Ilia's Grimm mask left behind on the ground. Ilia quietly turns the lights off in the room, causing it to go dark. Blake quickly goes to pick up her katana while Ilia sneaks around the room camouflaged. Blake let out a small grunt as she held her very pregnant stomach. Most of her aura was used to protect her child, so she could not afford to take any more hits.

Blake hears a creak on the floor, Ilia quickly knocks her back. Blake uses the pistol form of her weapon to shoot at Ilia, who quickly evades the shots.

"Why couldn't you just leave?!" Ilia shouted.

Blake transforms her pistol to katana form "Because I run away too much".

Blake dodges a couple more whips from Ilia. As she takes cover from behind the desk, Blake takes out two cartridges, one with fire Dust and the other with ice. She loads the fire Dust cartridge in her weapon and aims at the shrubbery at the top corner of the room.

"Sorry, dad" Blake fires her weapon and the spreading flames start to light up the room, revealing Ilia's location.

With camouflage not an option anymore, Ilia engages Blake in combat. The two start off with a mixture of sword clashes and hand-to-hand. Blake dodges out of the way of one of Ilia's attacks and starts shooting at her with the pistol form of her weapon. Ilia deflects the shots with her whip.

"Quit taking potshots and fight me like you mean it!" She screams. Blake dodges another one of Ilia's whips and lands on the balcony above her. She takes cover behind the railing as Ilia rants at her "You used to see things the way I did! The way Adam did! If no one's going to do anything to stop the humans that attack us, then the only choice we have left... is to attack back!".

"How many times do I need to tell you to stop lying!" Came a voice. Ilia looked just in time to be kicked away by Hana.

Blake gasped "Hana!"

"Stay back Blake! I got this" Hana shouted as she was ready with her cane and gun "Attacking a pregnant woman now? Is there no limit to how low the White Fang are willing to fall?".

"I do not listen to traitors!" Ilia snarled.

"No. You became a traitor when you stopped protecting people" Hana argued in a calm but angry tone.

"SHUT UP!" Ilia screams as she attacks.

* * *

Outside, Roadhog was blocking Widowmaker's shots with his aura covered arms and began to fire back at her. Widowmaker jumped around to avoid the shots while firing back. Roadhog grunts as his aura is taking a beating from all the bullets. He swings his hook, forcing Widowmaker to duck, but she rushes in close and kicked him in the face. The kick did not do much as she jumped back.

Roadhog strikes down the large hook but Widowmaker rolls away and shoots at him but he blocks the bullets with his own weapon.

Roadhog uses the hook to attack, but Widowmaker dodged the attacks although Roadhog managed to kick her away. Roadhog then attacks Widowmkaer's head, but she blocks it and shoots at Raodhog's head, but he ducked and counters with a headbutt. Roadhog then tries to hit Widowmaker but she dodges it and pulls out a bow staff. Both Roadhog and Widowmaker charge at each other. Roadhog tries to hit Widowmaker but she blocks it and strikes him multiple times, knocking his Shotgun away with an air kick. Roadhog then sees his fallen weapon, instead of picking it up, he growls and punches his fists together and walks towards Widowmaker as he tries to punch her many times but Widowmaker dodges them as she strikes Roadhog and kicks him down.

Roadhog growls and punches the ground to get up and walks towards the shotgunto pick it up. Widowmaker runs towards him. As Roadhog picks up the shotgun, Widowmaker punches him and starts to run up the walls, Roadhog tries to shoot at her but he misses all the shots as Widowmaker dashes towards him and lunges as kick towards his face, but he grabs her leg and throws her away. Widowmaker rolls and pulls her rifle.

She saw Sienna and smirked and aimed at her. Sienna gasped as Widowmaker shot at her. Roadhog moved in front of her and took the bullet, grunting in pain as his aura was penetrated. In rage he charges at Widowmaker who jumps up, but not before dropping a gas bomb. It goes of and Roadhog coughs before falling to a knee.

Widowmaker walked up and aimed her rifle at his head "Time to butcher the piggy" But before she could pull the trigger, Roadhog grabbed her "What!?".

"Gas mask bitch!" Roadhog said before delivering a mighty punch to Widowmaker's gut, sending her in to a wall.

She only had time to look up to see Roadhog raise both his arms and bring them down.

* * *

Back inside, Hana was dodging Ilia's strikes without any problems "You caught me by surprise last time. But this time I am ready. Without your tricks, you're nothing!".

Ilia strikes again, only this time Hana knocked the attack aside and shot at her with her gun. Ilia dodged the shot but left herself wide open for Hana to strike her in the face with her cane. Stunned, Ilia still tried to fight back, only for Hana to knock her weapon out of her hand with a round house kick. Hana then struck Ilia's legs with her cane, knocking her to the floor before pinning her by the neck with her cane.

Ilia struggled to push Hana away as Blake tried despretly to stop all this violence "Ilia... please. You're a good person but you're making all the wrong decisions!".

"SHUT UP!" Ilia screamed.

"Is this really what your parents would've wanted?!" Blake asked

Ilia's voice began breaking "I don't know what else to do!" Suddenly, she ceases her struggling and her eyes start to well up and she began sobbing "I don't know what else to do...".

Hana had a sorrowful look on her face before she removes her cane from Ilias' neck "I get it... more than you know, I get it... I lost my parents too. And like you I did not know what to do. But I had friends that helped me and became my new family... if not for them. I might have turned out just like you".

As Ilia continues sobbing, Blake hears a rumble. Corsac is thrown through the wall, dropping his weapons. Ghira jumps into the room as he growls at Corsac. He then notices his daughter "Blake!".

Suddenly, Fennec stabs Ghira in the back, who cries out in pain and slumps toward the ground.

"Dad!" Blake shouted

Hana got distracted, Ilia gets her off her and kicks her into Blake, knocking her down. Ghira then gets Fennec off his back and tosses him away as Corsac runs to him. Ghira pulls the dagger out of his back and clashes fists with Corsac. The two then struggle to push each other as their hands interlock. Ilia just stares in disbelief at what's going on around her, before a voice snaps her out of her trance "Ilia! What are you doing?! Fight!".

Fennec pulls out another dagger and charges at Ghira. However Hana jumped in and stopped him "Enough! Have you two not done enough damage to our people!?".

"We are trying to save them!" Fennec shouts.

"You are saving nothing!" Hana kicked him away "When you told me the truth about my parents deaths, a small glimer of hope sparked in me that I could have my old family back. But now I see that you are both nothing butt bloodthirsty killers!"

Both her uncles were angered by her words and attacked. Hana focused and doged them before aiming her gun at at Corsac, before firing it pointblank in to his chest. Corsac gets blown back several feet away and is knocked unconscious.

"BROTHER!" Fennec screams before he tries to attack Hana again, but Sun jumps in and kicks him away. Sun sees Blake struggling to get back up due to her large belly and angrily glares at Ilia.

"Go help Blake!" Hana shouted.

"On it!" Sun pulls out Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang and engages Ilia in combat. He delivers a flurry of attacks with his shotgun nunchucks that overwhelms Ilia and disarms her. She is then pushed against pillar by Sun. As she struggles to get out of his hold, the pillar she is getting pushed against starts to crack.

Meanwhile Hana continues to clash with her enraged uncle "You could have been a part of this! You could have stood with your family and aid in the revelation".

"The revelation is a lie!" Hana shouted as she kicked Fennec back "You are only making things worse! How can you not see that!?".

"We are making the humans pay!" Fennec screams as he went to stab her.

Hana strikes his wrist with her cane, kicked him in the knee which made him cry out in pain, she then punched him in the nose before grabbing his arm and judo throws him in to the floor.

"No... you are killing innocent people for a selfish reason" Hana said, sounding more sad than angry.

Ilia manages to push Sun off her and falls to the ground. Suddenly the pillar starts to crack even more, Sun moves out of the way quickly as the balcony above Ilia starts to give way. Ilia yelps as the balcony is about to fall on her. Suddenly, Ghira is shown lifting the broken part of the balcony with his own strength. Ilia stares in awe.

Ghira struggles to hold it up "Go!"

Ilia quickly gets out of the way as Ghira is forced down on one knee to keep the balcony from falling on him. Sun uses his Semblance to summon two light clones that go and help Ghira lift. Blake grabs her katana and transforms it into her kusarigama form. Unbeknownst to them, Fennec gets back up and sees his brother still unconscious.

He suddenly stabbed Hana in her left thigh, making her cry out in pain and fall down "I will not let you ruin this!" Fennec grabs Corsac's dagger and ran towards Ghira.

"FENNEC DON'T!" Hana screamed.

Blake sees this and quickly uses her weapon to wrap it around her father's torso and pull him out as Fennec lands just below the falling balcony. Fennec is then crushed by the balcony, and the Dust in the daggers explode from impact, killing the younger Albain for good.

 **"NOOOO!"** Hana screamed in dispair, a single tear running down her face "No...".

Afterwards, Kali enters the room dragging an unconscious Yuma, who has his hands tied behind his back.

"Mom!" Kali drops Yuma as her daughter comes up to hug her. Their embrace is cut short as a voice gets their attention.

"What have you done?" Corsac spoke darkly as he was standing back up "You ruined everything..." He inhales **"EVERYTHIIIIIIING!"**.

The Belladonnas and Sun take defensive stances. Corsac angrily runs forward, but suddenly, Ilia's weapon wraps around his body, electrocuting him and knocking him unconscious. With the battle over, Ilia starts to cry and falls to her knees as she breaks down, with the Belladonnas and Sun looking on.

Hana managed to limp over to her, with the help form her cane. She put a hand on her shoulder "It's ok... it's over now... it's over...".

Suddenly, Sienna and Roadhog walked in, the latter holding an knocked out Widowmaker in his hand.

"Sienna?" Ghira asked surprised.

"Long story, chieftain" Sienna said with a tired sigh.

* * *

Outside of the Belladonna's home, a large crowd of Faunus gathers outside, noticing the smoke coming from the building.

"Back! Everyone, stay back! We've got people inside doing their best" A female guard said.

Someone in the crowd pointed "Look!"

From the smoky doorway, Ghira walks out carrying the motionless bodies of a White Fang soldier and a Menagerie Guard on each of his shoulders. He hands the bodies to two guards as Saber arrives "Get in there! Search for any stragglers!"

More guards walk out keeping Corsac restrained, followed by Hana, Blake, Kali, Sun, Ilia and others.

Saber looks at Ghira "We came as soon as we got the call. And Fennec?" Ghira sadly shakes his head. Saber walks over to Corsac "Was it worth it?".

Corsac looks down, defeated. As the commotion continues, Blake shares brief looks with Sun and Ilia. Blake takes a deep sigh as she goes down the steps. Ghira notices his daughter walking away.

"Blake!" Before Ghira could go any further, his wife stops him, and both look on. Blake then stops at one of the steps as she begins to address the crowd.

"Humans didn't do this" She points at the smoke coming from her house "We did this: Faunus. We did this to ourselves. We are just as capable of hate and violence as the humans, but I don't think any of us would jump at the chance to point that out. So why are we letting Adam do it for us?! By doing nothing and staying silent, we let others speak and act in our place. And if we're not proud of the choices they make, then we have no one to blame but ourselves. This is the message that Adam Taurus will bring to the world if no one stops him. But we can stop him! You have to understand that all of you are looking for simple answers to a very complicated problem. And I can't give that to you. I don't know how to make hate go away, I don't. But I know that this kind of violence is not the solution. I understand that to ask you to leave your homes and protect Haven Academy is asking you to put your lives at risk. But that's what's at stake. So I'm going, and I'll stand by myself if I have to".

"I'll stand with you!" Blake turns around with a surprised look on her face as Ilia stands up. Her pained expression then looks down "If... if you'd have me".

Despite some of the crowd's murmuring amongst themselves, Blake smiles at her old friend. As Ilia proceeds forward, Saber suddenly stops her "You're not going anywhere!"

"Let her come" Blake said.

Saber looked at her in shock "Huh? You're just going to forgive her? After everything she did?!"

Blake nods "I am".

Saber looks to Ghira, who nods to let Ilia go. Ilia continues to walk down the steps to stand next to her friend "What does she think she's doing?"

Ghira smiles "She's learned a lesson that evaded me until I was much older: That there is strength in forgiveness".

Blake puts a hand on Ilia's shoulder, sharing a smile together.

"I'll go!" Mata the ram Faunus steps forward and raises his hand, followed by many more.

As more Faunus start to give Blake their support, Sun walks down the steps to join her and Ilia. The crowd is heard cheering as a majority agree to volunteer. They all smile at the crowd.

"Looks like we've got work to do".

"Thank you" Blake said.

"Of course..." Hana said with a smile but her tone sad.

"You Ok?" Sun asked.

Hana sighs "Losing a family member, even someone like Fennec, still hurts".

Sun put a hand on her shoulder "He made his choice and died with it... but you are not like them. Your heart is pure gold".

Hana smiled warmly at him "Thank you Sun..." She suddenly hugged him "Thank you".

Sun blushed when Hana gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"But we don't have much time before. Adam's attack on Haven" Hana said

"She's right. And we're going to need shields, training, whatever we can do to protect as many people as possible" Ghira said.

"What about you two?" Hana asked Sienna and Roadhog.

"I go where Sienna goes" Roadhog said.

"We'll have to discuss it" Sienna said.

"We'll need transportation too. For everyone" Kali added.

Blake smiled "I think I know a ship captain who owes us a favor".

But then suddenly Blake let out a loud gasp and grabbed her belly.

"Blake, what's wrong?" Kali asked worried.

Everyone jumped when Blake began screaming loudly as she fell on her back side, holding her belly in pain.

Kali knew right away what was going on "Get the medics! **HURRY!** ".

"Step aside! I'll handle it" Sienna said "And before you ask, yes I know how to deliver a baby. Now give me a place to work!"

* * *

A while later, Hana, Sun and the Belladona parents were waiting outside a room. Finally Sienna came out with a smile "You can all come in now. But keep in mind she is very weak".

They nod and walk inside and saw Blake laying on her side, she was exhausted but still smiled at the cute baby boy next to her "He is finally here...".

"He's so small" Sun commented with a smile.

Hana smiled before Blake spoke "Hana... he has Genji's eyes".

"Well he has the blood of a Shimada" Hana commented with a wide smile.

"Got a name for him dear?" Kali asked.

"Yes... the name Genji would have picked to honor his brother" Blake said with a smile.

Everyone waited to hear it.

"His name... Is **Hanzo** ".

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think**


	70. Chapter 70

**The More the Merrier.**

On the Haven Academy school grounds, Qrow takes the lead as the currently present members of Team RWBY and Team GHLF, the remaining members of Team JNPR, and Oscar follow close behind. Ruby stops and looks up to admire Haven's CCT tower, before following the rest of the group to a nearby building.

However Lena was looking around, seeming to be on guard as if she was expecting something to happen at any moment. She had a very bad feeling about this, someone had been watching them ever since they got here, but she has been unable to figure out who.

Fareeha looked at Yang "Hey Yang. Both you and Weiss have been acting strange around us ever since we reunited. What is going on?".

Yang and Weiss shared a look before Weiss spoke "Lena... Fareeha... There is something you two need to know".

"Save it for later, we need to see what Leo has to say" Qrow ordered, receiving uncertain nods from the former students.

They enter the building and are greeted by Lionheart, who is standing on a terrace at the top of the stairs that is being held up by a statue.

"Why hello. Thank you for... coming. There... seems to be more of you than last time" He said as he let out nervous chuckle.

Qrow and the rest of the group stop to look up at Lionheart "Eh, you know what they say, "The more the merrier". So what's going on with the council?".

"Why... did you bring your weapons?" Lionheart asked.

"What? Leo, we're Huntsmen. You okay?" Qrow asked.

"Of course! Of course, sorry. Just haven't had my evening coffee" Lionheart said. Something was clearly wrong here.

Qrow noticed it but kept talking "Look, it's nice to see you, but we got work to do. Are we getting support from the council or not?".

While the two talk, Yang notices from the corner of her eye a black bird perched on a balcony railing "Mom?".

Everyone's attention is turned to the bird. It flies away just as Qrow shoots at it, but he misses. The bird flies down behind Lionheart, transforming into Raven, donning her mask. Everyone glares at her.

"Raven..." Ruby spoke

"They... they really are magic..." Nora said in shock.

Raven takes her mask off "If you're going to shoot me, shoot me. That was insulting".

"What are you doing here?!" Qrow demanded.

Raven walks down the stairs "I could ask you the same thing. You've been scheming, little brother. Planning to attack your own sister".

"Leo... what have you done?!" Qrow asked in anger.

Lionheart looks down "I..."

"Leo did what any sane person would in his position, he looked at all the information he had in front of him, assessed the situation, and made a choice. And it seems you all have too" Raven said while giving Yang an disapproving look.

Qrow was really angry now "You have the Spring Maiden".

"I do" Raven confirmed.

Qrow put his weapon away "Then hand her over and let's work together! We can beat Salem!".

"All that time spent spying for Ozpin and you still have no idea what you're dealing with. There is no beating Salem!" Raven snapped.

"You're wrong. We've done things that most people would call impossible, and I know the only reason we were able to do it is because we didn't do it alone! We had people to teach us, people to help us, we had each other. Work with us. At least I know we'll have a better chance if we try together. Please" Ruby said as she holds her hand out.

Raven glares at it "You sound just like your mother".

Suddenly, Raven draws her sword and creates a portal with her Semblance. From the portal, a fireball is launched and hits Ruby square in her torso. She lands several feet back.

"Ruby!" Yang and Lena shouted at the same time.

While Yang runs to her little sister, Cinder steps out of the portal "Hello boys and girls".

She is then joined by Vernal, Satya, Emerald and Mercury as they too step out from the portal.

Ruby sits up and glares at them "Cinder..."

Cinder and her group line up alongside Raven, while the rest gasp.

"C'mon guys, is that any way to greet your old friends?" Mercury asked mockingly, Yang growls at him, she has not forgotten how he made her look bad during the Vytal Festival.

"Everybody, stay calm" Qrow ordered.

Suddenly they hear the doors behind them open up.

"Oh no..." Oscar said

Hazel is closing the doors behind him as he enters "The White Fang is prepping demolition and securing the school grounds. No one's getting in, and no one's getting out".

Fareeha looked at him in shock "Father!?".

"Father?!" The others asked in surprise.

"I warned you of what would happened if you stayed on this path. I didn't want this, but you made your own choice. And now there is nothing I can do to protect you" Hazel said in an even tone, though one could detect a hint of sadness.

"This was all just a trap?" Weiss asked.

"It appears so..." Ren said.

"Raven, tell me... how long have you been with them?" Qrow demanded.

Cinder answered mockingly "Aww, don't take it personally, little bird. Your sister was a recent addition. The lion on the other hand... Entrance into the Vytal Festival was a real treat, Leonardo's been sending Salem all sorts of information for a very, very long time. Isn't that right, professor?".

Lionheart shook his head shamefully "Stop it..."

"It was you... you sit on the Mistral Council. You had information on every Huntsman and Huntress in the Kingdom, and you gave it all to her?" Qrow asked, his tone one of betrayal.

Lionheart looked at him "I-".

"I couldn't find any of them, because you let her kill them!" Qrow snapped.

Lionheart doesn't say anything, only still having a sad expression on his face.

"Aw now, don't beat yourself up about it, Lionheart, I'm sure Tyrian and Hazel would've found them on their own eventually" Cinder said.

"What is wrong with you? How can you be so broken inside... to take so many lives, and then come here and rub it in our faces like it's something to be proud of?!" Jaune demanded with his head down.

"Jaune..." Nora said in sympathy.

 **"All with that damn smile on your face!"** Jaune shouted in enraged and tears streams from his eyes.

The rest of the group draw their weapons with Qrow trying to keep things from going out of control "Everybody, stay calm!".

Cinder just glares as Jaune continues "I'm gonna make you pay for what you did! **Do you hear me?!** ".

"Kid!" Qrow said sharply.

"Well?! **SAY SOMETHING!** " Jaune screamed.

After a short pause, Cinder speaks her response "Who are you again?".

"Enough with the chit chat already" Everyone looked to see black smoke take the shape of a man "We came here to kill, not listen to sob stories".

"Reaper..." Fareeha said with a glare "I shouldn't be surprised that you would be here".

"It was you! You are the one who has been watching us all this time!" Lena said with her own glare.

"Trust me, I wanted to kill you a lot sooner, but I was ordered to hold back. But nothing will stop me now" Reaper said as he aimed his shotgun.

"Death and pain... you are unable of spreading anything else!" Fareeha said in disgust.

"Sorry kid, reality is cruel like that. I would know" Reaper spoke darkly.

"No... there is more than that, isn't it?" Lena asked, making Reaper look at her "I can see it... you are only doing this because you are afraid".

"Ridiculous. What do I have to fear from you?" Reaper asked.

"Not us. You fear life" Lena said, Reaper glared from behind his mask "That's it, isn't it? You lost everything you had to live for, and now you are afraid of trying to live since you fear to lose it again" Reaper's trigger finger was shaking "And as a result, you made life your enemy... I pity you. You are fighting a war you can never win".

Reaper roars in rage as he fired at them. Setting of a massive battle.

Jaune transforms Crocea Mors to its two-handler form and advances forward. Cinder summons an obsidian scimitar and blocks Jaune's attack.

"Jaune!" Ruby leaps into the air, but a chain wraps around her and she is pulled to the ground by Emerald.

"You're not getting near her" Emerald declared.

Jaune is then pushed back by Cinder and the two begin their duel. Yang runs forward to join the fight, but Mercury lands in front of her.

"Hey there, Blondie. I'm thinking you owe me an apology for my leg, don't ya think?" He asked in a mocking tone.

Yang growls and uses Ember Celica to project herself forward, but Mercury avoided the attack "I broke your leg but what you did to Hana was worse! You shattered her heart. Did you even care about her at all?!".

Mercury was silent for a moment "More than I thought possible... But I made my choice and she made hers. No going back now"

They continued their fight.

Raven spoke to Vernal "Take out the heiress. Don't bother wasting your power, she's not worth it".

Raven then draws her sword as Qrow uses Harbinger to lock blades with his sister "Running away was one thing, but this... you've crossed the line!".

"Sorry, brother. Sometimes family disappoints you like that" Raven said camly.

Qrow glared "We're not family anymore".

"Were we ever?" Raven asked

"I thought so, but I guess I was wrong" Qrow said, clearly disappointed.

The two then proceed with their fight, while Vernal confronts Weiss "Let's see what the Schnee name really means".

Vernal draws her weapons, while Weiss holds Myrtenaster en garde "I'm more than a name".

"Hm, prove it" Vernal said.

Weiss activates a glyph below her and projects herself forward to fight the Spring Maiden.

Meanwhile, Oscar sneaks up the stairs to Lionheart while Hazel confronts Ren and Nora, who hold up their weapons defensively.

"I don't wish to fight either of you" Hazel spoke calmly.

"Nor I you" Ren said, just as calm.

"But we will if you're with her!" Nora declared.

Hazel cracks his neck and knuckles "Very well, then".

Fareeha stepped up "Not wanting to fight for mother's memory was one thing, but this... This is against everything she stood for!".

"I'm sorry, my child. But I will never forgive them for all they have done to our family" Hazel spoke calmly.

"No... You are the only one at fault here. You are no father of mine" Fareeha declared with disappointed anger in her tone.

Hazel closed his eyes for a moment and sighed "Then you have made up your mind. I'm sorry".

Hazel proceeds forward as Fareeha got ready to face her father.

While that was going on, Lena avoided several shots from Reaper. She returned fire, but he used his smoke power to dash from side to side, avoiding the shots a he closed the gap between them. He threw a kick, which Lena ducked under and she used her weapon to move Reaper's shotgun aside before he could blast her face of, but still received a kick to the face, sending her back.

"You think you can just stand there and talk as if you know me!? I will butcher you all for your insolence!" Reaper spoke in fury.

Lena glared "Truth hurts, don't it?" But then she had to avoid a blast from Satya "Satya! What happened to you?".

Satya glared in hate "You and your tin can friend did this to me! I will rip out your heart for this!".

Lena glared "You brought it on yourself".

"Shut up! I will kill you and then me and Cinder will finally live a life of true love!" Satya screamed as she began blasting her.

As Lionheart nervously watches the fights going on, he then notices Oscar walk up behind him "Young man, I don't know who you are or what you think you're doing, but for your sake, I suggest you leave. Now" Oscar defiantly remains stationary before taking a few more steps toward Lionheart "I'm warning you!" Lionheart holds out his wrist-mounted weapon, while Oscar prepares to draw something from behind him "That's enough!"

Lionheart rotates his weapon, having a glyph appear above it which then conjures a flaming rock that launches at Oscar, who holds out his arms in front of him defensively as the attack explodes. Oscar is unscathed, though his Aura shimmers. He continues to proceed up the steps and draws his cane.

Lionheart eyes widens Ozpin?"

"Not quite" Oscar then proceeds forward as his attacks force Lionheart on the defensive. He manages to whack Lionheart back a few steps.

"This can't be... I knew you would be back, but... you made it here! You found Qrow! How?" Lionheart asked in shock

Ozpin spoke mentally "Leo... what happened to you?"

"Wait. You can't have had this form for long. You're... not really Ozpin right now. Boy. Child. If I deliver you to Salem, she'll have to be pleased with me, and I can finally get out of all of this! I can finally be free!" Lionheart, now determined, preps his weapon again.

"What do I do?" Oscar asked.

"Fight" Ozpin spoke dryly. Oscar proceeds forward.

Meanwhile, Weiss leaps around on her glyphs, dodging Vernal's weapons as she throws them like boomerangs. Weiss is then forced on the defensive and creates a large ice wall. She then stabs Myrtenaster into the ground as her Arma Gigas summon crawls out of her glyph. Suddenly, a large beam destroys the ice wall as well as the Arma Gigas before it could be fully summoned. One of Vernal's weapons knocks Weiss back several feet.

Vernal catches her weapon "Don't think I'm going to let you take the easy way out".

Elsewhere, Jaune is knocked to the ground.

Cinder chuckled "I'm starting to remember you, you're the dense one that can't tell when he's out of his league".

Jaune gets back up and clashes blades with Cinder again. Ruby watches them fight but is snapped out of her distraction by Emerald. She then transforms her weapons into their revolver forms and fires at Ruby, who twirls around Crescent Rose blocking Emerald's shots.

"Why are you doing this?! Salem's-" Ruby began but Emerald stopped her.

"I don't care about Salem! But I owe Cinder everything" She said before she stopped firing "You want to fight her that bad? Be my guest".

Emerald then activates her hallucination Semblance, creating a wall of fire which Cinder emerges from and charges at Ruby. Suddenly, Cinder's form disappears, while Emerald trips Ruby. Ruby fires a bullet that narrowly misses Weiss, who is blocking Vernal's shots with Myrtenaster. Weiss attempts to summon, but Vernal is too quick and prevents her from doing so. Eventually, Weiss manages to launch Vernal out of the way and prepares to summon again. Suddenly, Vernal appears in front of her and lands an attack that depletes Weiss' aura. Weiss lets out a pained scream. Jaune hears this and looks in her direction as tears well up in his eyes.

"Are you going to let her die too?" Cinder asked.

"Stop messing with me!" Jaune shouts

"If that's what you want..." Cinder then ignites her scimitar, which is now fully coated in flames.

Cinder and Jaune proceed forward to clash. Ruby looks behind her and notices this. She briefly thinks back to the moment when Pyrrha Nikos died, and her eyes start to shine bright again.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOO!"** A bright light engulfs the area but dies down when Ruby is knocked unconscious by Emerald.

Suddenly, Cinder falls to her knees, holding her arm in pain. She looks up, and barely misses Jaune's attack as it chips her mask that conceals the left side of her face. As Cinder moves out of the way, Jaune trips and falls.

While all this was going on, Genji had been watching the whole thing. He was looking from side to side, debating on what to do.

Cinder gets back up enraged, activating her Maiden power while doing so. She then steps on top of Jaune to hold him down "Did you think you actually had a chance against me?! **You?!** " Jaune struggles to reach for his weapon while Cinder calms herself and deactivates her Maiden power "You're just a failure with a death wish".

Jaune struggles "If I die buying them time, then it's worth it. They're the ones that matter".

Cinder looks to Jaune's comrades as they fight against their respective foes, before smiling evilly back down to him "You think so?".

She then notices Weiss get knocked back several feet away, and begins to slowly proceed toward her while she conjures an obsidian spear.

"No..." Jaune watches helplessly while Cinder continues to advance towards Weiss **"NOOOOOOO!"**

Cinder throws the spear and it was about to impale Weiss through her abdomen... but just as it was about to hit her, a metal hand grabs the spear. Weiss looked back and gasped in shock. Everyone stops their fighting and stare in shock as well.

"Genji..." Lena and Fareeha spoke quietly at the same time.

Genji held up the spear "No..." He tightened his fist and snapped it in two "No more... **NO MORE!** ".

Genji's eyes flared red.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	71. Chapter 71

**Vault of the Spring Maiden.**

Everyone were staring in shock, to see Genji still alive was shocking enough but his new body and the hate in his eyes made them almost wonder if it really was him. Only Yang and Weiss were not surprised by that. Reaper's mask hid his face, but it was still clear he was just as surprised as most of the other people in here.

"Impossible... I killed him! I killed him with my own hands" He said in anger.

"Genji! What do you think you're doing?!" Raven demanded.

"What I should have done from the beginning. I am done being used by you. You have held me back long enough. I am claiming my vengeance now" Genji said before glaring at Reaper "Starting with you".

Reaper glared back before dropping his shotguns, then he reached behind his robed and pulled out a large black, one edged blade "Bring it! I killed you before, and I'll make sure you stay dead this time".

Genji pulled out his dragon blade and got ready. After a tense silence, both rushed at each other and their blades clashed.

Jaune snapped out of his shock and rushed to Weiss "Weiss! You ok?".

"That spear could have killed me if not for Genji... but my aura is down and I don't know if I can keep fighting like this" Weiss answered, still getting over her own shock of how close to death she was.

Jaune noticed that Weiss was indeed still badly injured even if she was saved from a death blow. They had to come up with something and fast.

Oscar smacks Lionheart with his cane, causing him to fall down the stairs and into Hazel, who remains unfazed as Lionheart falls to the ground. Oscar quickly runs over to Ruby, with Nora joining him.

"Ruby, get up! Get up! We need you!" He pleaded.

Hazel picks up Lionheart by his collar, lifting him off the floor "You're lettin' that boy make a fool of you".

"That's not just a boy! It's Ozpin" Lionheart said and Hazel's eyes widen when he says this "He's already reincarnated!".

Hazel drops Lionheart and looks over to Oscar, who is still trying to nudge Ruby to wake her up. He then notices Ozpin's cane being held in the young farm boy's hand "Ozpin?"

Suddenly, the usual calm demeanor of Hazel slowly turns infuriated. Ruby stirs for a bit.

"Ruby! You-" Oscar began before an an furious voice caught his attention.

 **"OZPIN!"** Hazel screamed.

Oscar looks up as Ozpin speaks mentally "Oh no...".

"You thought you could hide from **ME?!** " Hazel rips his coat off, and then grabs a pair of lightning Dust crystals from a couple of pouches on his legs "You'll pay for what you did! You'll die over and over again!".

He stabs the lightning Dust into his arms, with his blood vessels turning yellow and popping out from his skin as well as having some lightning coat them. His eyes glow yellow, and he lets out an intimidating roar.

Oscar slowly backs away, holding his cane up cautiously "Do... do we fight?".

"No, run!" Ozpin said, sounding scared.

Hazel leaps forward to charge into Oscar, but Qrow gets him out of the way in time. Qrow transforms Harbinger into its scythe form while Cinder watches. Raven and Vernal walk to her sides.

"Ozpin is here?!" Cinder spoke in a angry tone.

"Is that a problem?" Raven asked.

"I'm not sure, but right now we got the upper hand. Let's not waste it" Cinder said before looking at Lionheart "Leo! Open the path to the vault!".

Lionheart gets back up and approaches the statue in the room. He takes out his pocket watch and places it in a small niche on the statue. The hands on the watch gradually spin faster and the statue lowers. Yang watches the situation in front of her. She looks to Jaune and Ren as they tend to Weiss and then looks over to Nora who is still trying to wake Ruby up.

Nora looks to Yang "Stop them! We've got your team covered!".

Yang lingers a bit before heeding Nora's advice, but she gets kicked to the ground by Mercury. He is then joined by Emerald "You wanna get to them? You're going to have to get through all of us".

Emerald uses her Semblance to create multiple copies of Mercury, which surround Yang. Genji noticed what was going on and cursed as he blocked a strike from Reaper "Lena! Stop them!".

Lena looked at him before nodding as she blinked towards the villains. But just as she was about to reach them, Satya used some purple energy threads to pull her back.

"You stay away from my future wife" Satya spoke darkly.

"Make sure they leave Ruby alive. This won't take long" Cinder said as she steps onto the platform.

"Cinder!" Satya called out, catching the dark maiden's attention "Please come back to me".

Cinder smiled "Don't worry about me. You got a revenge to satisfied".

Satya nods and gets ready to continue her fight with Reaper.

Raven looks back a bit as she hears her daughter fighting vainly, shaking her head before she steps on the platform too. The platform then lowers down. Oscar is then shown dodging out of the way as Hazel slams his fist into the ground.

"Oscar" Ozpin spoke inside his head.

"No!" Oscar said as he dodges another attack from Hazel.

"Oscar!" Ozpin spoke urgentlly.

"I told you, no!" Oscar gets punched back by Hazel several feet into a column.

"Please, let me take over! I can handle him!" Ozpin pleaded.

"You told me I needed to fight for myself!" Oscar said as he was standing back up "So I will".

"This is not your fight!" Ozpin argued.

"What does that mean? Why is he so upset with us?" Oscar demanded

"He didn't tell you my tale, did he, boy?" Hazel said as he approaches Oscar menacingly "I thought you looked familiar, to think that evil was inside you when our paths first crossed" He holds his fists in the air "Your blood won't be on my hands, it'll be on his".

Qrow jumps in the way to block Hazel's attack, but he slams his fist into the ground, the shockwave knocking both him and Oscar back. They both get back up as Qrow engages Hazel.

"What was he talking about?" Oscar asked.

Hazel blocked Qrow's strike with his arm "Tell him, Ozpin! Tell him how you **KILLED HER!** "

"Her?" Oscar asked.

"Gretchen Rainart was Hazel's sister. Despite her brother's wishes, she enrolled at Beacon Academy to become a Huntress and tragically lost her life on a training mission. Hazel... holds me responsible. Please, let me fight. I know Hazel. He's wounded in a way that cannot be healed" Ozpin said.

"You know now!" Hazel said before tossing Qrow aside "You can forgive me for what I'm about to do" He begins approaching Oscar.

"Did she know?" Oscar asked as Hazel stops in place at his inquiry "Did she know the risk of being a Huntress?".

"She was only a child! She wasn't ready!" Hazel snapped.

"She made a choice! A choice to put others before herself!" Oscar said before holding his cane up defensively "So do I".

Hazel just glares at him "Then you've chosen death!".

Oscar glares back, determined.

"I'm sorry" Ozpin said.

"What?" Oscar asked before his eyes glow and his body falls to the ground as Ozpin takes over him. Ozpin looks up, and Hazel looks back at him, enraged.

" **OzzzzPIIIIIIIIN!"** He roared in fury. But as he was about to attack, Fareeha shoulder charged him from the side "Stay out of this Fareeha!".

"So... that's what this is all about? Everything you've done... all the people you may have killed... all the lives you may have ruined. It's all for petty revenge?" Fareeha demanded.

"I am making them all pay for what they did!" Hazel shouted.

"NO! You are the one at fault here! Mom made her choice and your sister made her choice. Everything that happened came from their own decisions. But you refuse to accept that! And not only are you dishonoring their memories by refusing to fight for what's right. But you are spitting on their graves by going against everything they stood for!" Fareeha shouted "Mom would be disgusted if she saw you now".

Hazel looked hurt but his rage soon returned as he attacked.

Meanwhile, Weiss was still struggling to keep going "It's no use... I am useless now"

Jaune saw how frustrated and hopeless she felt. He sadly closes his eyes. Suddenly, a faint shimmering sound is heard and a white aura starts to coat over Weiss' body.

Weiss gasped "What the?... How are you doing this?".

"I.. I don't know" Jaune said, equally confused.

Weiss felt her strength return "Well whatever you are doing. Keep doing it".

Meanwhile, Hazel and Ozpin fight each other intensely. Lionheart tries to intervene by launching another attack from his weapon, but is stopped by Qrow. The two of them fight each other, with Qrow blocking Lionheart's projectiles. Ozpin and Hazel engage against each other again. Hazel tries to smash him with his fists, but Ozpin is too fast for him. Eventually, Ozpin manages to knock Hazel down on all fours. Ozpin then twirls his cane and prepares to deliver the finishing blow, but Hazel roars and smashes his fists into the ground, creating another lightning shockwave. As Ozpin was sent back, Fareeha threw a punch.

But Hazel caught it and Fareeha screamed as lightning surged through her body "DAD STOP!" Hazel got wide eyes and losened his grip, giving Fareeha the opening she needed to grab him **"JUST STOOOOP!"**.

Hazel was tossed face first in to the ground. He grunts and looks up as Fareeha want for another blow. But he punched her in the gut, sending her flying in to a wall.

Genji was sent sliding back from one of Reaper's strikes. He looked up just in time to block and overhead strike. He gritts his teeth before pushing Reaper back and went on the offensive.

 **"FALL! JUST FALL!"** Genji shouted before Reaper kicked him in the chest.

"I fall to no one!" Reaper snapped as he attacked again.

"Weiss!" Nora helps Ruby up on her feet, who then quickly runs over to her teammate's side "What happened? What's going on?!".

Weiss smiled "It's ok Ruby. Jaune is helping me".

Ruby smiles, relieved that her friend's life is not endangered anymore. Ruby then hears her sister struggling, she looks over her shoulder to see Yang getting knocked back by Mercury. Yang charges forward, but Mercury's form disappears as a result of another one of Emerald's Semblance hallucinations. Emerald then creates an image of Raven, which Yang is hesitant to attack. Yang then blocks another attack from Mercury, but she is then knocked down again. Ruby then looks over to Fareeha and Oscar fighting Hazel, with the large man's attacks becoming too wild and unpredictable for them. Oscar is then hit by one of Lionheart's projectiles and holds his shoulder in pain. Hazel is about to punch at Oscar again, but Qrow pushes Oscar out of the way and takes the blow in his back, launching him upwards, Fareeha went to attack him from behind only to be back handed to the floor.

Ruby then looks to see Genji having a hard time with Reaper. And then she saw Lena being on the receiving end of Satya's wild power.

Ruby looked back at Jaune "Whatever you're doing, don't stop!".

"I won't" Jaune said.

"Good. Fareeha and Oscar needs help" Ruby said.

"I'm on it" Ren said.

"Jaune and Weiss still need cover!" Ruby reminded.

Ren takes out StormFlower, while Nora approaches his side holding Magnhild "No one's gonna touch 'em".

Ruby smiled "Okay, make it happen Team... **JNRRL**!".

"Team JNRRL... That does have a nice ring to it" Nora said with a smile.

Ruby stands back up, transforming Crescent Rose into its scythe form and flips over. She lands to her sister's side, knocking Emerald back. Emerald's Semblance copies of Mercury then disappear, reforming back into the main Mercury.

"Thanks, sis" Yang said while standing back up "You okay?"

"No, I'm angry" Ruby said as she proceeds forward before shouting to Genji "Genji! Please help Lena!".

Genji heard her and noticed Lena was in trouble. He broke of his fight with Reaper before rushing towards them. Satya was strangling Lena with her energy lines.

"Finally! I get to watch you die!" Satya said in a menacing voice.

"Not today!" Genji jumped at her with his sword raised.

Satya was forced to free Lena to avoid losing her head. She glared as she stood by Reaper's side. Genji helped Lena up.

"Genji... it's good to see you back" Lena said, she had a million questions but knew they had to wait.

Fareeha joined their side as Hazel had forced her back "I know the catching up needs to wait. But I hope you got a plan".

Genji looked at Satya, Reaper and Hazel. He studied them for a moment before he readies his sword "Take them down!".

Lena smirked as she readied her guns "Now that's a plan I can get behind!".

"Affirmative!" Fareeha agreed.

"Speed Blast!" Genji called out their old team attack name.

Lena used her blink as Fareeha used her semblance to throw up pieces of the floor. Lena shot them all, creating a dust cloud that blocked the villains' vision. Hazel looked up just in time to use his arms to block a charged up strike from from Genji's blade, but the impact knocked him on his back before Genji's foot landed in his face, hard enough to crack the floor.

Genji swung his blade at Satya, who also managed to block with her new arm, but like Hazel she could not withstand the impact and was sent flying at Reaper.

Reaper knocked her aside, before being stabbed through the chest by Genji. He gasped in shock before letting out weak coughs.

"It's like you said... eye for an eye right?" Genji asked as Reaper's body slumped. Genji sighs and was about to pull his sword free... but then Reaper grabbed his arm. Genji looked up in shock "Impossible!".

"Sorry boy. That only works on humans" Reaper said before punching Genji back **"And I shed my humanity long ago** ".

Genji and his teammates looked in horror as the eye parts of Reaper's mask began to glow red...

Like a **Grimm**.

 **.**

 **Shout out to Sai Kunai Blade for Team JNRRL (General).**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	72. Chapter 72

**Downfall.**

Ruby and Yang are facing off against Emerald and Mercury. The sisters switch positions and leap forward to take on their opponents. Yang knocks into Emerald while Ruby takes on Mercury. He uses his left boot to kick Crescent Rose out of her hands.

"Uh oh, what're you gonna do now?" Mercury said sarcastically.

He tries to throw a left cross, but Ruby ducks and headbutts him upwards, in a similar manner to what Ozpin taught her what to do. Mercury steps a few feet backwards and holds his nose in pain, before growling at Ruby.

Ruby picks up Crescent Rose "Whatever it takes to shut you up".

Meanwhile, Ren is taking on Hazel, who punches him back into the wall. Hazel then launches an electrical charge from his lightning-Dust enhanced arm, electrocuting Ren, causing him to scream in pain before falling to the ground.

"REN!" Nora screamed.

"Go! I've got her!" Jaune ordered, Nora nods at him before proceeding forward.

While that was going on, Genji was forced back by Reaper, who had black smoke around his body as his eyes were glowing blood red **"You are not the only one with hidden powers"**.

"What have you done to yourself? What could possibly be worth forsaking your humanity?" Genji asked.

 **"Same reason you forsaked your own humanity. Revenge. I will not rest until the world burns to the ground. The world took everything from me. Only fair I do the same"** Reaper said coldly.

Genji tightened his fist "You are right, I forgot who I was. I was angry. Wanted revenge... I allowed my soul to be corrupted... But no more! I will atone for what I did! By not avenging myself. But by avenging all the innocent that suffered and died because of you!".

Reaper chuckled darkly **"Take your shot!"**.

Genji let out a battle cry before he and Reaper clashed again.

Meanwhile, Qrow is knocked back into the wall and then falls to the ground next to the downed Ren, who struggles to get back up as well. Oscar uses his cane to block flaming rocks being fired from Lionheart's weapon.

Hazel charges forward and punches Oscar several feet back "Hiding behind the face of a child? A monster like you must be stopped!". Fareeha grabbed her father from behind, aiming to at least restrain him, but is quickly knocked away "You even stole my only daughter from me!".

Nora charges at Hazel with a loud battle cry. She leaps into the air, but Hazel catches Magnhild and slams Nora into the ground. Hazel then grabs Nora's head, electrocuting her with his lightning Dust-enhanced arms. She screams out in pain.

"How many more children must die for you?!" Hazel yelled but suddenly, Nora grabs Hazel's wrist "Huh?".

Nora, inadvertently enhanced by Hazel's electricity thanks to her Semblance, stands back up and flips him over her shoulder. He rolls back several feet away. Nora then holds Magnhild up defensively, before Ozpin gets her attention.

"His Semblance... he can block out pain. It's how he is able to handle injecting so much Dust into his body" Ozpin explained.

Nora stares back at Hazel, who stands back up and spoke darkly "I don't need him to hurt..." Hazel screams and charges forward again "I just need him to **GO DOWN!** ".

As Hazel nears her, Nora preps to swing Magnhild. She then swings her hammer right into Hazel's chest, her counterattack launching him through the wall and outside onto Haven Academy's quad. Adam and White Fang soldiers look on.

A White Fang Soldier looks at Adam "What's going on in there?".

"None of your concern..." Adam and his followers stare in amazement as they watch Hazel get back up.

He then takes out a pair of red Dust crystals and stabs them into his arms. He lets out another roar as Ruby watches from inside the building. She then looks back to her friends and allies, all of them looking tired and worn out from the battle they've endured.

"Stay focused! Our friends are almost done here" Adam and his followers get back to work, but then they hear a voice call out to him.

"ADAM!" They all look up and see Blake standing proudly on top of the roof of a nearby building.

Adam was surprised "Blake?".

"Who is that?" Hazel asked.

"Stand down!" Blake demanded. The White Fang soldiers aim their firearms at her.

"Wait!" Adam said, putting his hands up as the White Fang soldiers stand down, before laughing evilly "To think that I went through so much trouble to find you, only to have you deliver yourself to me".

"This isn't what's right for the Faunus! Stop what you're doing and we can end this peacefully" Blake said.

"You're wrong, Blake, and you can't stop us" Adam declared.

"No, I can't. Not by myself" Blake said.

"That's why she didn't come alone!" Adam and his followers turn to the left in surprise, seeing Sun standing in front of a massive legion of Faunus all armed with blunt weaponry, their shields bearing the old White Fang symbol.

"What?!" Adam said in shock.

"Who's there?" One of the white fangs demanded.

They then turn to the right, and see Ghira leading another massive legion of Faunus "Your brothers and sisters".

One of the White Fang Soldiers lowers his weapon, recognizing one of the Faunus in the crowd "M-Mata?".

Mata is seen in the crowd holding a club and shield "Please... stop this...".

Adam and his followers look all around them assessing the situation.

"Make no mistake, brothers! These are our enemies! And we will not let them ruin-" Suddenly, Adam is interrupted when a Mistral airship shines its searchlight down on Adam and his group.

The Mistral police captain is seen on the airship with Kali "Adam Taurus, this is the Mistral Police Force! Lower your weapons and surrender peacefully".

More Mistral airships arrive. Back inside, Ruby knocks Emerald back a few feet. Emerald then hears the sounds of the Mistral airships as their searchlights shine through the windows. Everyone stops what they are doing.

Reaper looked at the light and growled **"Damn you Cinder Fall! This could have been avoided if you hadn't changed the plan!"**

Weiss leans up as Jaune continues healing her "What's happening?".

"I'm not sure. How are you feeling?" Jaune asked.

Weiss sits back up Better" She activates a summoning Glyph in her hand "Much better. Keep it up".

Back outside, Blake lands to the ground from the roof.

"How?! How did you do this?!" Adam demanded.

"Is it not obvious?" Everyone looked to see Hana walk out of the shadows "You made a fatal mistake, Adam. You really shouldn't have sent my uncles to kill us. By doing so you showed everyone in Menagerie your true colors. You showed everyone what will happen unless we stop you. You turned your own people in to your enemies"

Blake smiled and Hana before looking back at her former partner "Adam, it's over".

Adam looks around as the crowds of Menagerie Faunus get closer to him and his group. He then pulls out a detonator "Then it's over for all of us".

A Female White Fang Soldier paniced "Hey wait!".

Adam's followers hold up their arms as they brace for the impending explosion. Adam presses the button, but nothing happens "Huh?"

He presses the detonator button a few more times, nothing happens.

A White Fang Soldier looked at him in disbelief "What are you doing? Trying to get us all killed?!".

Suddenly, Adam grabs his collar enraged "I am making humanity pay for **WHAT THEY'VE DONE!** ".

Adam let's go and pushes the White Fang soldier back when Blake speaks "We sent someone over to confirm your explosives, and once we did, she disarmed them".

Ilia walks out from around the tower, dropping her black camouflage as she holds the wires in her hand that disabled the bombs. Adam seethes, realizing that the situation is no longer in his favor.

Adam turns to Hazel "What do we do?!".

Hazel cracks his knuckles "This... is your business. Not mine. Fix it".

Adam just glares back at him before turning to Blake who spoke "I told you, Adam. It's over...".

Adam, not having any of it, yells out in frustration and charges forward toward Blake. He takes out Wilt from Blush to slash at her, but Blake uses her Semblance to get out of the way and she knocks him down by balling her fists together and hitting him in the back.

Adam falls to the ground on his knees, before yelling out to his followers **"KILL THEM!"**

And thus, the battle between both Faunus groups begin. The White Fang soldiers draw their weapons and attempt to fire at the Mistral airships. Sun leaps around twirling Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in its staff form, while Ilia fights with her whip and Hana strikes several down with her cane. Hazel observes the situation in front of him but is then suddenly impaled by a white, glowing stinger. He is then pulled back inside the building and sits up to see that Weiss is back on her feet with a summoned Queen Lancer flying above her. As she prepares to fight again, she gasps as she notices someone entering the building. Yang and Ruby look back as well and gasp when they see Blake, her eyes widening as she sees all of her teammates in the same place.

"Yang?" Blake asked as Yang stares back at her in disbelief.

"Blake..." Blake gasped at the familiar voice as she looked and saw the one person she believed she had lost forever.

"Genji..." She whispered. However even her whisper was not silent enough for Hana's ears who rushed inside.

"Hana" Genji said.

"Brother..." Hana said, sounding like she was about to cry.

 **"Enough of this!"** Reaper growled out as he dashed at Genji.

"Genji look out!" Blake shouted.

Reaper was about to impale Genji... only for the cyborg ninja to punch him in the chest metal fist, sending him sliding across the floor.

"Do you mind?! I'm having a family moment here your sad white masked pansy!" Genji snapped.

"Yang! Go!" Ruby shouted while pointing in the direction of the vault entrance. Yang runs forward. Emerald and Mercury try to stop her.

"No!" Emerald tries to stop Yang, but fails to and falls to the ground.

Mercury went to grab her prosthetic arm, but was forced to jump back to avoid being shot by Hana. Satya was about to use her lines to stop Yang but they were cut by Genji's throwing stars. Yang jumps down the hole leading to the vault. Emerald and Mercury attempt to give chase, but they are stopped by an ice wall that suddenly appears in front of them. They turn around and see Weiss with her Queen Lancer summon as she prepares to fight the both of them. Jaune watches from his position and smiles.

Mercury looked at is former girlfriend "Hana...".

"You'd rather go after her than to catch up with me? I'm starting to feel a little ignored" Hana said mockingly.

"Stay out of this Hana! This doesn't concern you!" Mercury demanded.

"It's far to late for that... You screwed me over big time... I loved you Mercury. But you stomped all over my heart" Hana said in both anger and sadness as she removed her eye protection and showed her empty eyes "It's ironic, isn't it? That losing my sight helped me see what kind of person your really were and how stupid and naive I was to ever love you".

"I never wanted this Hana. Despite what you might think, I did love you too. In fact you are the only one I ever loved. But owed Cinder to much. I had to repay her" Mercury said, and Hana knew he meant every word.

"I understand that Mercury. But that does not change the fact that you did a lot of evil things and you hurt me more than anyone else ever could. Your reason won't change that fact" Hana aimed her gun at him "So consider this our official break up".

Mercury closed his eyes before looking back at her "Fine. Then I will make sure you at least have a quick death".

Hana got ready to face her now Ex-Boyfriend. Non of them would feel any joy from this.

Genji watched them for a moment before looking at Blake "Blake" She looked at him and was about to speak but he stopped her "You people need you. When this is over I promise I will listen to everything you have to say. Be strong my love".

"Genji..." Blake said with a single tear falling from her eye, but she smiled and gave him a nod before she heade out to the battle outside.

Genji smiled behind his mask "You have changed for the better my lovely cat. Ok team GHLF! **LET'S FINISH THIS!** ".

 **"YEAH!"** The rest of his team yelled at the same time.

The fate of Haven would be decided tonight.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	73. Chapter 73

**Haven's Fate.**

Outside on the quad of Haven Academy. The battle between the White Fang and the Menagerie Faunus as well as the Mistral police force continues.

One of the Mistral airships shines its searchlight on three White Fang soliders "Cease fire, immediately!"

The three try to run away, but they are stopped by a combined group of Menagerie Faunus and Mistral policemen led by Ilia. Eventually, two of the White Fang soldiers drop their weapons and hold their hands in the air to surrender when they are surrounded. The last White Fang soldier tries to fire his weapon, but it is whipped out of his hands and he is tackled and restrained to the ground by Ilia.

A Female Rabbit Faunus smiles at her "Thank you".

Ilia looks at the rabbit Faunus and smiles and nods back. Elsewhere, Blake stands proudly over Adam , who was on his knees before standing back up.

Adam was seething "I'm going to make you regret ever coming back..."

"More police are on their way, Adam. Huntsmen too" Blake said.

Adam chuckled evilly "Still too afraid to face me on your own".

"I'm here for Haven, not you" Blake said calmly.

Angered, Adam points Blush in front of Blake with Wilt in his left hand, while Blake draws Gambol Shroud "Heh, you are still afraid, and you should be. I've made powerful friends while you've been away".

"Oh yeah?" Adam look to his left as Sun approaches him holding Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in its staff form "Where?"

Adam points Wilt towards Sun "Tell me, does Blake make all of her classmates fight for her?".

"Nah, it's a volunteer gig. I'm just sayin', for someone who claims to have such great friends, there doesn't seem to be a lot of people here willing to fight for you" Sun said.

Adam looks around, seeing his followers surrendering to the overwhelming numbers of forces Blake brought with her, only proving Sun's point right. A searchlight then shines down on him.

"You can try and make me regret coming here, Adam, but honestly... I've got more important things to deal with" Blake said. It was clear she was not afraid of him anymore.

Adam just smirked "Did you really think I did not have a back up plan? One of my supporters has orders to bomb this place if anything went wrong! You will all die here!"

"You mean this guy?" Adam looked and saw Sienna and Roadhog, the latter was carrying Junkrat who had been tied up by Sienna's chain.

Junkrat was dropped on the ground and looked up with a sheepish smile "Sorry boss. They got the drop on me... somehow"

"Sienna!" Adam growled before looking at Roadhog "Traitor!".

"Like I told you Adam. I know how you think. You are to eager for revenge. That is why you failed" Sienna said.

"You can't betray someone you were never loyal to. I always hated your guts. And now there is nothing stopping me from ripping them out!" Roadhog said as he pounded his fists together

Adam lets out a frustrated growl and swings his sword at Sun, but the monkey Faunus counters his attacks by swinging his shotgun nunchucks. Adam then blocks Blake's sword swings as she comes at him, followed up by Adam getting knocked away by Sun. Adam bolts, with Sun giving chase.

Junkrat watched in shock "WAIT! YOU ARE JUST LEAVING ME HERE!?" He glared in fury "YOU BACK STABBING COWARD! YOU ARE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME!? I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

Adam runs away into the bushes and trees while Sun continues to pursue him, but Blake calls out to him "Sun, wait!".

"But he's getting away! We could take him!" Sun argued

Blake ran up to him while sheathing her katana "No, we can't. He wants to lure us away so he can pick us off. We need to protect the school and the people here. Besides... now he can see what it feels like to run away. Thank you".

Sun smiled back "Eh, we all need help sometimes" Sun's attention is then drawn to Haven's Great Hall where he and Blake see their old friends and allies fighting off their enemies "I think there's a few people who could use yours".

Sun is about to run off to help finish the fight, but Blake stops him before he leaves "Be careful".

"No promises" Sun said with a smile and runs off as Blake smiles at his last remark, before she too runs to finish the fight.

Back inside the Great Hall, Hazel launches fireballs from his fists with his fire-Dust enhanced arms at Weiss' summoned Queen Lancer. The Lancer dodges out of the way of the blasts. Meanwhile, the remaining members of Team JNPR fend themselves from Emerald's shots.

"You guys okay?" Jaune asked.

Ren coughs while Nora groans in exhaustion "Surviving..."

"I don't know how that big guy is still standing. He recharges his Aura faster than I've ever seen!" Nora said

Ozpin watches Qrowfly in with his bird form, before transforming back into his usual self.

Qrow grunta in pain "He's sheer willpower".

Ozpin takes cover behind a nearby column "We just need to get him to his limit!".

The Queen Lancer summon is then shown firing projectiles at Leonardo Lionheart, who defends himself with his weapon. He then knocks the summon away with a flame torrent coming from his weapon. Hazel uses the opportunity to launch a combined fire and lightning attack which causes the Lancer summon to dissipate. Weiss stares in shock as her summon disappears. Suddenly, Blake jumps in and kicks Hazel to the ground before jumping next to Weiss and Ruby.

"Are you hurt?" Blake asked.

"N- No! I just remembered you being more of the quiet one" Weiss said in surprise.

"Not today" Blake draws Gambol Shroud, while Ruby holds up Crescent Rose.

"Alright. Well, what's the plan, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nods. Lionheart tries to launch an attack on her, but Ruby shoots at his shoulder. Lionheart runs out of the room through the doors behind him in fear.

Mercury watches Lionheart run away "You've gotta be kidding me...".

"That's the difference between your allies and mine, Mercury" Hana spoke calmly, making her ex look back at her "My allies are more than just co-workers. They are my friends, my family. We always have our back. But your allies? They turn tail and run the moment the odds turns against them. With allies like that you might as well fight alone".

Mercury growls "Don't get cocky Hana! You have not won yet! I am not going to kill you, but I will still beat you down and take you with me".

"Wow, never thought you would turn in to such a creep while we were apart. Let's end this!" Hana said as she spun her staff.

Hazel lets out a fearsome roar, while Emerald just watch him. Ruby calls out their team attack "Checkmate!".

Blake and Weiss run forward, followed closely behind by their leader.

Meanwhile, Genji, Lena and Fareeha were fighting Reaper and Satya. Genji and Satya clashed as Genji managed to keep her from using any of her power. He focused his power and struck her new arm, shattering it and making her cry out in agony.

"It's over! Surrender!" Genji ordered.

Satya screams in rage as her new power took the form of a new arm, replacing the one she just lost

"You have got to be kidding me!" Genji said, getting annoyed.

"I will kill you all! FOR CINDER!" Satya screamed as she attacked.

Only for Fareeha to punch her away "I got this! Take down Reaper!"

"Good luck Fareeha!" Genji said as he went to help Lena against Reaper.

While that was going on, Hana and Mercury were locked in combat. As Mercury's foot missed her face Hana kicked at his standing foot knocking him off balance before delivering a strong blow to his gut with her cane sending him sailing back across the floor, Mercury turned in the air to land on his feet and hand sliding across the floor to slow himself down.

He looked up in surprise "You have gotten tougher".

"Did you think I was just wallowing in self pity all this time? No, I have been training, growing stronger, all to make sure I would be ready for this. This time I am not running. I am taking you down!" Hana declared.

Mercury back flipped away a few meters before starting to spin around on his hands and shoulders in a break-dance style, his Boots beginning to fire small orbs of Dust which circled around him in a dome formation. When he was relatively covered by the energy dome Mercury started to kick the Dust orbs at Hana like makeshift bullets.

Hana focused on her semblance. She took out her gun and shot Mercury's bullets with her own. Those she couldn't shoot out, she avoided, and if she couldn't even do that, she used her cane to knock them away.

But she gasped as Mercury's shots left her open for a kick to the gut, sending her back. She coughed but managed to land on her feet, just in time to block an ax kick from Mercury with her cane. But Mercury did a spinning kick that knocked Hana's cane away while another kick sent Hana face first in to the floor.

She groans as she tries to stand up, only for Mercury to pull her in to a choke hold. He smirked as he licked her ear "You could never take me Hana. Be in a fight or in a bed. You will never be a match for me".

"Never... say... NEVER!" Hana shouted as she used her special boots to send herself in to the air, freeing herself from Mercury's grip as she did and landed a strong kick to his face sending him back. She smiled and smacked herself on the butt "You'll find I will make you work for it this time, honey!".

While that was going on, Genji cried out in pain as he slammed in to a wall. Lena blinked next to him him, holding her injured arm "This is not working Genji. Reaper is stronger and more experienced than us. And his grimm powers has only widened the gap. We are outmatched".

Reaper laughs **"That's right little girl. You know grimms are drawn to negative emotions. Well all the anger, the hatred, the lust to kill, it's all around us. I feed of it and make myself stronger. You want me dead for what I did, but as long as you feel rage and hate. You can never hope to defeat me".**

 _'Negative emotions makes him stronger... wait!'_ Genji suddenly remembered something.

 ** _Flash back._**

Genji and his older brother Hanzo where studying old Shimada secrets. Genji thought it was very boring, but he found something that caught his attention "Brother. What is The Spirit of Purity?"

Hanzo looked at what his younger brother was reading "The Spirit of Purity. It is a special power only our clan can master. It is the most powerful part of our blood line, allowing whoever attains it to achieve a power that can wipe out any type of evil they face".

"How does one learn it?" Genji asked.

"Only someone who has fallen as far as one can possibly fall, one who has been utterly consumed by hate and sorrow and still find their way back, one who managed to achieve balance between his inner Light and Darkness, only they can achieve this. And even then it takes every bit of focus one can muster to pull it of. In all our history only one has ever been able to use this power. Or great grandfather" Hanzo explained.

Genji sighed knowing he could never learn this power. But Hanzo put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry little brother. You can become a powerful warrior one day. You just need to stop being lazy" Hanzo said, earning an annoyed glare from his younger brother.

 _ **End of Flash back.**_

Genji stood up, making Lena look at him "What are you doing?"

Genji took of his mask, his face looked mostly normal, other than a few noticeable scars. He closed his eyes and began to bring out his power. The red flare of his hate was still there and was all around him.

Reaper laughed **"Fool! I told you! Your hate means nothing!".**

However, Genji kept focusing and the red flare was beginning to fade away. Soon it could hardly bee seen at all. Reaper could feel his hate was fading too. He glared in anger.

 **"Enough of this! I will kill you now!"** He roars as he charges to impale Genji with his claws... only for Genji to grab his arm. Reaper got wide eyes as that as Genji slowly opened his own eyes, revealing a golden glow. Reaper pulled his arm free **"Why you little! RGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!".**

"OAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Genji howls as his new aura covered his body.

 **"DIIIIIEEEEEE!"** Reaper roars as he attacks only for Genji to easily avoid all his attacks **"Why!? WHY!? WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE!? WHY CAN'T YOU ALL JUST FALL OVER AND DIE!? AND RID ME OF YOUR PETTY EXISTENCE!"**

"Because unlike you, we still have a lot to live for. You seek death. But you are denied your peace over and over again. You just want to rest" Genji said.

 **"Shut your mouth! You don't know anything about me! About the things I have seen! Or what I've been through!"** Reaper snapped.

"You are right. I don't know you. But I know pain when I see it. And you have suffered long enough" Genji said calmly.

Reaper just roars again as he charged. But Genji waited for the right moment before slamming his palm in to Reaper's chest. Unleashing a golden blast through the whole room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them. Reaper stumbled back, holding his chest.

"It's over now... you can finally rest" Genji said softly.

Reaper looked over himself as his grimm body began to crack. He removed his mask and a ghost of a smile could be seen on his face "Thank you... Genji Shimada".

With that his body vanished in glowing sparks. Reaper... had finally been defeated.

Hana smiled, this gave her the boost she needed "Mercury!" Mercury snapped out of his shock and was about to attack before Hana rushed up and kissed him on the lips "It was fun while it lasted Mercury. But this is the end"

With that, Hana pushed him back before using her special boot to amplify her kick to his chest, sending him away. Fareeha took her own chance to punch Satya, sending her next to her allies too.

"That's enough! Just give up" Ruby demanded.

Mercury snarls and yells in frustration, slamming his fist into the ground.

"It's not over! Cinder will come back, she'll have the Relic, and she'll stop all of you! She won't let us down" Emerald shot back.

"Yes! She promised me! She promised we would always be together!" Satya added.

The platform leading to the vault is heard coming back up. Everyone stares as Yang comes back up with the Relic of Knowledge in her hand. Emerald looks in surprise as Cinder didn't come back up. All of Yang's friends look up to her and smile.

"Yang..." Ruby said in relief.

Hazel seethes while tears stream from Emerald's eyes. Yang smiles back down to her friends and shares a brief glance with Blake, who looks down for a bit before looking back up to her. Emerald falls to her knees and begins to sob. Mercury and Hazel slowly back away.

"No... she promsied... SHE PROMISED!" Satya broke down "NOOOOOO! CINDEEEEEER!"

"Satya, Emerald, get up, we need to go" Mercury said but Emerald shakes her head and remains stationary "Emerald!".

Emerald looks around as her breathing gets frantic. She holds her head and lets out a loud scream, activating her Semblance. Suddenly, the room turns dark as black smoke rises from the ground nearby. From it, a giant effigy of Salem, limbs bent and deformed, towers above everyone in the room. The giant Salem opens her eyes, and lets out an ear-piercing scream as it swoops down over everyone. The screen goes black for a moment. Afterwards, everything returns to normal, Ruby shakes in fear as she comes to terms with what she had just witnessed. Everyone in the room is still present, with the exception of the villains.

"Wha... what was that?" Blake asked in shock

"An illusion. But an accurate one. That... was Salem" Ozpin said.

* * *

Outside, Hazel is running and carrying an unconscious Emerald over his shoulder, with Satya and Mercury following not too far behind him. Up in the tree branches, Adam watches his allies run, before he too leaves.

* * *

Back at Haven, Blake sighs in relief now that the battle is over, before she hears the sounds of her parents and Sun run into the great hall. The Belladonnas share a hug together while Sun looks on.

"The police rounded up the remaining White Fang members. Haven is safe" Kali said.

"Unfortunately, it appears that Adam escaped" Ghira said and they all look down.

"It's okay" Ilia spoke while walking into the building "He was the only one to escape tonight. Those in the White Fang that followed him? Won't support a leader that abandons his people. He won't have their help after this. He'll have no one at all. And the White Fang will be left divided".

"We've been fighting amongst ourselves for too long. Perhaps it's time for a new brotherhood. A new family for Faunus truly working towards a better world" Ghira said.

"And they'll need a new leader" Kali pointed out.

"I tried to make life better for us... but I failed. I am willing to follow you once more Ghira. If you'd lead us" Sienna said as she and Roadhog walked in.

Ghira nods in acknowledgement. Sun peeks behind Ghira and notices his old friends from Beacon, waving to them. He then wraps his tail around Blake to turn her around and have her see her old friends too. She slowly walks towards them nervously while Sun and her parents smile. Yang walks down the stairs and hands the Relic to her uncle.

"What happened?" Qrow asked.

"I don't know exactly. When I got down there, Cinder was gone, and Vernal was dead" Yang explained.

"And Raven?" Qrow asked.

Yang's eyes looked away "Gone".

"Well, we're all glad you're still here, firecracker" Qrow said while placing an assuring hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly, Ruby groans and falls to her knees. Weiss catches her "Are you okay?"

"I feel like I should be asking you guys" Ruby said before both look up to see Blake approaching them. Yang walks over and drops to her sister's side "So Blake, what're you doing here?".

"I... I was gonna ask you three the same thing" Blake said.

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang, share glances with each other before Ruby spoke "That's... a looooong story".

"Well... I'm not going anywhere" Blake siad.

"That's all that matters" Ruby said with a giggle "That we're all here together. Right?"

Ruby looks to Yang as she says that. Blake briefly looks away with a sorrowful expression on her face. Yang looks up at her and smiles "Yeah".

Blake looks back over to them and smiles. Weiss offers a hand out to her, and the cat Faunus eagerly joins in to Team RWBY's first group hug after a long time of being apart. The four girls embrace each other while their friends look on smiling.

But then Genji fell to his knees "Wow... never thought I could get this exhausted".

"Brother" Genji looke up just in time for Hana to throw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly "Brother...".

Genji smiled as he used his human arm to hug her back "I missed you too, sis".

Lena and Fareeha joined the hug, like RWBY, they celebrated their long awaited reunion.

Qrow, still holding the Relic, then approaches a panting Oscar, who is kneeling on the ground "I don't know how, but we did it, Oz. You okay?".

"I'm alright" Oscar said.

Qrow blinked "Kid?".

"He's resting. Too much energy fighting" Oscar said in a strained voice.

"Hey, wizard, don't strain yourself!" Qrow said

"No! He had... a message..." Oscar began before taking a few more pants "We must... get the lamp to... Atlas".

Oscar groans and falls, but Qrow catches him. He lays the exhausted farm boy on the ground and looks over as Team RWBY finishes their embrace. Qrow then stands back up, and looks to the Relic he holds in his hand.

"Genji..." Team GHLF looked up to see Blake struggling with her words.

Genji gently moved his friends and sister aside and despite being spent, he still managed to get to his feet and walk towards Blake, who was clearly nervous.

"Genji I know you are upset with me and you have every right to be. I thought you were dead and I was so scared and-" Blake stopped when Genji kissed her. She gasped in suprise but quickly kissed back.

The kiss lasted for a full minute before Genji slowly pulled away and rubbed Blake's cheek "I was never upset with you Blake. My love for you will always be stronger than any hate. Both of us were in a very dark place, but we managed to find the light again and it lead us back to each other".

Blake smiled with happy tears in her eyes "I missed you so much".

"And I you" Genji said with a smile of his own.

"Genji... there is someone you need to meet" Blake said, making Genji confused.

* * *

Later Genji stood in front of a crib... with a baby boy in it. He was speechless. He did not expect this at all. He had his dreams for the future, but after everything that happened had started to believe it would never happen. But there was not mistaking it. This baby was...

Blake smiled "His name is Hanzo. He's ours Genji".

Genji gently moved his human hand to rub the sleeping baby's cheek, making him smile in his sleep "My son..." Genji carefully picked Hanzo up, making the baby boy snuggle in to his chest.

Tears ran down Genji face. This was the best moment of his life... well best one so far at least.

"My son... I am home" Genji said as Blake hugged him from the side and kissed her son's forehead.

"We are finally a whole family" Blake said.

Genji smiled warmly... Now he knew whatever he faced in the future... as long as he had the people he loved... nothing would ever stop him again.

* * *

At a Talon base Doomfist had received reports from one of his spies about what happened. His face was calm but rage was building up inside him. Months of planing destroyed by a bunch of weaklings. The plan had failed and he had lost two vital members of his forces. This was a major set back for him and his plans.

"Very well then" He said as he began to walk away with a scowl on his face "I will deal with them myself"

 **.**

 **Well that is the end of Volume 5. I will not be able to write 6 until the WHOLE season is up.**

 **But no worries, you can expect more Chibi chapters along the way.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	74. CHIBI GHLF 3

**GHLF Chibi 3.**

 **Story 1: Hana's new mech.**

Hana was whistling to herself as she was working on something. She had been working on this for a very long time now and she was almost done. Just a few more tweaks and it will be ready to do. As she was working Jaune happened to walk by and saw her.

"Oh, hey Hana. What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just working on a new mech" Hana answered, not looking up from her work.

"Wow, it looks so cool!" Jaune said in awe.

"Dont touch! I have spent month working on this baby" Hana warned.

"Righ right" Jaune said, barely listening until he noticed something "Oh, what does this button do?".

"NO DON'T!" Hana screamed but it was to late as Jaune pushed the button on the mech and...

 **BOOM!**

Soon the whole place was gone as Jaune and Hana stood in the middle of it all, both covered in black ash and smocking.

"Oh... so that's what it did... why would you put a self destruct button on the mech?" Jaune asked.

Hana's head was down as her hair covered her eyes "That was meant as a last resort in case I landed in a situation where there was only one way out... but I never planed on actually using it... but now, because of you, months of planing and building. Months of painfully hard work, all blew up in my face... literally".

Jaune gulped when he realized how angry Hana was "S-sorry?" It was clear that a sorry wouldn't cut it "Oh would you look at the time, gotta run!".

Jaune ran away with an angry Hana chassing him **"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN STRANGLE YOU! YOU CLUMSY BUTTON PUSHING PINGON HALF-BRAIN!** "

* * *

 **Story 2: Reloading.**

Ruby and Weiss, the former armed with Crescent Rose and the latter with magazines for said weapon, stand on campus.

"Ice!" Ruby ordered

Weiss hands Ruby a clip decorated with a snowflake. She loads it into Crescent Rose, and cocks it. She fires the weapon, and a blast of ice discharges from the barrel.

Ruby held out her hand "Fire!"

Weiss hands Ruby another clip, this one emblazoned with an ember. Ruby loads it, and fires again, this time causing a plume of fire to appear.

Ruby held out her hand again "Gravity!".

Weiss hands Ruby a third clip, this one decorated with four arrows pointing inwards. Ruby inserts the magazine, and fires. A flash of darkness emerges from the muzzle, but this time, Ruby is blasted backwards from the shot. Weiss watches her go, before slapping her palm against her face.

But Lena just happened to walk by as this happened and Ruby hit her, making them both fly in to a nearby fountain. Both sat up, waist deep in the fountain water.

"You know Ruby, I always fantasized about us bathing together. But this is not how I pictured it" Lena said with an amused smile.

Ruby blushed in embarrassment.

* * *

 **Story 3: Genji's snacks.**

Genji sat under a tree, a bag snacks in his lap. He smiled as she rubbed his hands before taking out a snack and was about to eat it.

 **FLASH!**

The snack was no longer in his hand. He looked around confussed but shrugged as he took out another snack and was about to eat it.

 **FLASH!**

Once again it was gone. He was getting annoyed and tried again.

 **FLASH!**

Genji growls and pretended to pick up another snack... but in truth he was holding a throwing star, as he lifted it up, pretending to eat.

 **FLASH!**

"OOOOOOWWWWWWW! MY MOUTH!" Came the voice of Lena.

Genji glared down at her "Lena..."

Lena gulped "Hi Genji... tasty snacks".

 **GENJI CHOP!**

Lena was now laying on the ground with a large bump on her head as Genji walked away to find a more privet place to enjoy his snacks.

* * *

 **Story 4: Blake Tag.**

Blake is standing nonchalantly in the courtyard, as Yang leaps up behind her "Tag, you're it!".

Unfortunately for Yang, Blake phases out of existence, having used her Semblance to dodge the surprise attack. Yang spins around, and leaps for her again.

"You're it!" Once again, Blake dodges the attack. Yang leaps for her again "You're it!" Despite Yang's efforts, Blake continues to phase away from her "YOU'RE IT!".

With a chuckle, Blake continues to dodge her teammate's attempts to tag her, much to Yang's chagrin.

"IT, IT, IT! BLAKE! YOU! ARE! IT!" As Yang kept trying to catch her, Blake noticed someone and smiled and when she vanished againg, Yang grabbed on to someone "Finally! Tag you are it!".

Yang looked up and saw... Fareeha who was smirking "It am I? Does that mean I'm in charge for our fun time?"

Yang paled "W-wait I-"

Fareeha kissed Yang hard "Tag, now you're it".

Yang fainted as Fareeha walked away in victory.

* * *

 **Story 5: Ice Cat.**

Zwei walks into the room, sniffing around for something. He looks up and tries to climb the garbage can, but falls backwards onto his bottom, before tilting to the side. He rolls over, and goes over to a couch, sticking his head under it, before yanking himself free with a yap. He walks off, still searching.

As Zwei leaves, Genji entered the room looking around "Blake! You in here?!" He looks around some more and sighs "She told me she would meet me here. Where is she?".

He then heard a sound comming from... the freezer? Confussed her walked over and opened it only to find... A shivering Blake, with chattering teeth and blank white eyes.

Genji blinked several times "Blake... what the dragon are you doing inside the freezer?".

"D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g!" Blake managed to get out through her chattering teeth.

"Wait, you were so despret to avoid Zwei that you decided to hide in the freezer?" Genji asked, utterly baffeled.

Blake could not answer as she was still chacking from the cold.

Genji sighed as she took her out from the freezer and held the frozen cat girl in his arms and walked away with her "I will run a hot bath to warm you up and then I will make you some hot chocolate to make sure you don't catch a nasty cold".

Now Blake became red for a much different reason.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think of each of these short stories.**


	75. CHIBI GHLF 4

**CHIBI GHLF 4.**

 **Story 1: Fighting Game.**

Ruby and Yang sits in their room, playing a fighting game on their Scrolls.

 **"Yellow wins!"** The Game announcer said.

"Yes! And that's how you do it!" Yang said smugly, Ruby sighs, while Yang stretches "Ah! Alright, we're all tied up, time to find out who the real winner is!" Ruby rolls her eyes, and makes a blah-blah motion with her hand, while she mocks Yang as she speaks, culminating in sticking her tongue out at her "You know, when this is all over, maybe I can teach you a couple combos! Let you learn from the real master!"

In the hallway, Zwei is dragging a catatonic Blake by her bow. Yang notices this, and turns to the two.

"Zwei! What did I say!? Blake is not a chew toy!" Yang said and as Zwei barks in reply, Ruby takes advantage of the distraction, and quickly slaps Yang's Scroll away, along with starting up a new game.

Yang turns back to the game, only to discover that her Scroll is missing "Huh?"

Quickly realizing that Ruby is responsible, Yang's eyes turn red, and her hair spikes up as her Semblance is activated

Ruby shrinks back "Uh-oh...".

"Hey, what is going on in here?" Hana asked as she walked inside.

"Ruby is a cheater! She was losing the game so she tried to cheat to win!" Yang said in anger, looking ready to trash her sister.

Hana gasped "You're playing games! Can I join?".

Yang calmed down, much to Ruby's relief "Fine".

 **50 games later.**

 **"Blue wins! Total annihilation!"** The game said.

"And I win again" Hana said with pride.

"One... more... game!" Yang said through heavy breathing.

"Ummm... sis, you've been at it for hours, it's getting late. Maybe you should get some sleep" Ruby said nervously.

"I am not going anywhere until I beat her!" Yang declared.

"Never going to happen. But I am all for another game" Hana said with a smirk.

Ruby sighed and walked away "Looks like I will be sleeping with Lena tonight".

 **Story 2: Burnt finger.**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow" Blake repeated.

"What's wrong?" Genji asked from behind her.

Blake turned around and held up her finger "I burned my finger while mixing some fire dust".

"Let me see" Genji said as he looked at Blake's burnt finger "That is a nasty burn. But I know how to fix it".

Blakee blushed as Genji took her finger in to his mouth. A few momets later he let her go.

"Better?" Genji asked with a smile.

"You can be so lewd some times, but yeah" Blake said before she smirked and stuck out her tongue "But I burned my tongue on some tea earlier".

Genji blushed and looked down "Now who's being lewd?".

Blake only giggled in victory.

 **Story 3: Ice Sculpture.**

Beacon is holding an ice sculpting contest, which Ruby has entered. Using a hammer and chisel, she chips away at the ice block, making no noticeable progress. She looks down the line to see Weiss twirl Myrtenaster around, and use her Glyphs to transform her ice block into a crystalline Beowolf. Further down the line, Blake loads Gambol Shroud with Ice dust, and poses with her weapon, before firing, and using her Semblance to create a perfect duplicate of herself out of ice.

And even further down Genji uses his dragon blade and rushes around his ice block, while slashing sounds where heard. When he was done, he had made a perfect ice dragon.

As Ruby watches these events, she throws down her tools in frustration, and begins to march away, pouting "Look at me, I use Dust! I have a cool Semblance! My sword is so nice. Life is sooo easy, wah wah wah!".

"Ruby wait!" Lena said as she blinked in front of her "Don't give like that. You can still make a good sculpture. You can even use me as a model of you want".

Ruby thought about it then gasped "Yes, I know what to make now! It will be the best sculpture ever!".

Lena smiled "I'm happy to see I am a good model".

"You are, Lena! I will make a naked sculpture of you! Everyone will love that!" Ruby said as she grabbed her tools again, ready to continue.

Lena got wide eyes and blushed up a storm "Wait what!? No! Ruby that is not what I meant! RUBY!".

 **Story 4: Frying eggs.**

Fareeha was humming to herself as she prepared to fry some eggs. She put a frying pan on the stove and turned it on... but nothing happened. She tried again... and again... and again. Still nothing. She growls when she realized it was out gas. But she wanted eggs, and she would have them one way or the other.

"YANG! GET IN HERE NOW!" Fareeha screamed loudly.

Yang quickly ran inside "I'm here Fareeha. What is going-".

Before she could finish, Fareeha grabbed her and made her sit on a chair. Fareeha then stripped down to her underwear, before sitting on Yang's lap, put the frying pan on Yang's head before forcing the blonde brawler's face in to her bust. Yang's aura heated up and Fareeha began frying her egg.

"F-Fareeha!?" Yang managed to muffle out.

"Quiet! I need to focus or it will get burnt" Fareeha ordered, focusing on the egg.

Safe to say this was a one of a kind breakfast.

 **Story 5: Blake's Present.**

In Team RWBY's dorm, Blake is standing there, while Yang grunts with effort, as she pushes a present up to her.

"What's this? Another cat toy?" Blake asked annoyed.

"I felt bad about the other day, so I got ya a little something" Yang said.

"You didn't have to do that" Blake tears off the wrapping paper to reveal the contents of the present: a tea set "Yang, this is so sweet!"

Blake begins to unpack the present, admiring the tea set.

"I hope you like it! I'm not sure it matches your style or not" Yang said.

"It's perfect!" Blake assured.

"Hopefully it's big enough?" Yang asked.

"Yang, I love it" Blake said with a warm smile.

"Whew! Okay, I'm glad!" As Yang talks Blake looks to the box, shakes her hipps a little and jumps in, much like a cat would, before poking her head out of the box "I almost got you a ValePress, but then I remembered Weiss is more into coffee, and you're more into tea, so when I saw that tea set, I just knew I had to get it ... for you".

Yang trails off, having seen that Blake is more interested in the tea set's box. Blake slowly ducks back into the box, as Yang looks on, unamused.

Then Lena blinked inside "Hey, what's going on?".

Yang simply points at Blake in the box.

"Oh. Blake I think you take: Cat in the box, a little to literately" Lena commented. Blake did not answer, clearly enjoying her time inside her box.

Yang sighed "So much for the present".

Lena began thinking then smirked as she put the lid on the box back and wrapped it close. Much to Blake's annoyance as she tried to break out, while hissing like a cat. But Lena kept it close before making sure to make some air holes so Blake could breath.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked confused.

"Making a present for Genji. I know he will love it" Lena said with a playful smirk.

Yang could not help but to smirk back "Oh yeah. He will love it".

"HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Was all the sound the cat faunus made.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think about each of these short stories.**


	76. CHIBI GHLF 5

**CHIBI GHLF 5.**

 **Story 1: Costume Party.**

Team RWBY's dormitory kitchen is decorated with balloons and streamers, while Blake, Weiss, Yang, and Ruby stand chatting. However, the ubiquitous team have traded outfits: Ruby is wearing Weiss' outfit, and vice versa, while Blake and Yang have traded outfits, complete with a little black bow on Yang's head.

"Great costume party, sis!" Yang said with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah! I think it turned out to be pretty good!" Ruby said happily.

"Ahem" They looked to the side to see a miffed Jaune, also donned in Weiss' outfit, complete with side ponytail, tapping his foot angrily "Well, one of us is gonna have to change".

Team RWBY exchanges glances as Nora spoke from the side lines "Looking hot!".

Meanwhile, Team GHLF had their own costumes. Like team RWBY, Lena and Fareeha had traided outfits. Lena was wearing Fareeha's armor while Fareeha was wearing Lena's outfit. Hana was wearing one of Genji's spare armors, even having a replica of his sword while Genji... was dressed as an Oni, refusing to swap suits with Hana for obvious reasons. Lena had tried to convince him to wear Hana's suit, but all she got for her troubles was a punch that left her out cold for an hour.

"This is so much fun! Right Fareeha?" Lena asked happily.

Fareeha seemed rather uncomfortable "How do you move around in this? It's so tight in the chest area".

"Well my breasts are not as big as your's. Besides it hugs your booty real good. Yang sure loves it" Lena said.

Fareeha blinked and just noticed that Yang had been taking pictures of her with her scroll. When Yang realized she had been caught, she smiled nervously. Fareeha made a mental note to punish Yang later.

"All in all, it's a fun party" Hana said.

"It is. But I still have no idea where the pie I backed went, I was going to bring it here so we could all enjoy it together" Genji said.

"I'm sure your great strawberry pie tasted perfect Genji" Lena said.

Genji looked at her "How did you know what pie it was? I never told anyone about it".

Lena gulped "Ummm... lucky guess?".

Genji glared through his mask "Lena... you wouldn't happen to know where the pie disappeared to?".

"Hey would you look at the time! Gotta go!" Lena said as she ran away.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PIE THIEF!" Genji shouted as he chased after his teammate.

That night Lena learned why Genji was dressed as an Oni.

 **Story 2: Arm wrestling.**

Fareeha and Yang where sitting by an table, both with a look of pure determination in their eyes. Yang put an arm on the table and Fareeha did the same. They grabbed each other's hands and began to press against each other.

They were evenly matched, and the table even began breaking from the pressure of their raw strength. Yang realized non of them would win at this rate so she had to think of something fast. She smirked when she saw her idea.

"Wow Fareeha, your rack is showing!" Yang said with a wink.

Fareeha gasped "Wait what!?" In that moment Yang used her distraction to win the match "Hey! That was cheating!".

Yang giggled at that "You never established any rules. I won which means I claim the prize".

Fareeha sighed "Fine, what do you want?".

Yang smiled and picked Fareeha up bridal style, making her girlfriend blush "I'm sure I can think of something. On the way to our privet bed".

Fareeha got a red face as Yang carried her away. She made a mental note to make some rules the next time she makes a bet with Yang.

 **Story 3: Ear Cleaning.**

Blake is sitting on her bed, with a cotton swab in her hands. She sticks one end into her ear and twists it, before pulling it out, moving it to her other hand, and cleaning her other ear. As she puts down the cotton swab, she looks up to her exposed cat ears. Taking another swab in her hand, she reaches up, and cleans out her second set of ears. When she finishes, she closes her eyes in contentment, and twitches her cat ears.

"What are you doing Blake?" Genji asked as he entered the room.

"Just cleaning my ears" Blake answered.

"Oh... aren't it easier to do that after a shower or a bath?" Genji asked.

Blake got a cool smile "I was planing on taking a bath right now. You know it's a good thing you showed up, the back can be a pain to wash without help".

Genji blushed "Oh. Well I don't know if I got the time. I mean-".

Blake grabbed him, stopping him from making any excuses "Shut up and take of your armor!".

Let's just say Genji was sore for a while.

 **Story 4: Love letter.**

Hana humms to herself as she enters her dorm, only to see something on her bed. She blinks and takes it out. It was a letter. She opened it and read it.

The letter said: **_You are as pure as the night itself. Your ears makes you look cuter and you have stuff many girls would kill for. I will make you mine one day my beloved bat princess and make you my queen._**

Hana felt her face heat up before she hid the letter to make sure Genji would not find it and began getting ready for a shower.

However as she did, the person who wrote the letter were looking through her window with a pair of binoculars. The boy proved to be a certain kicker and the moment he saw Hana undress her got a nose bleed "I love her!".

 **Story 5: Sissy Fight.**

Ruby is in the middle of building a house of playing cards, only needing to place the last two cards for completion.

As she gingerly moves forward to complete her masterpiece, the door flies open, revealing an angry Weiss "Ruby, did you take my notebook?" As Ruby eyes her partner nervously, Weiss looks around, to see a blue notebook lying on the desk nearby "Oh! Here it is! Never mind!".

Weiss leaves, while Ruby sighs in relief, grateful that her creation was able to stay standing. As the door squeaks shut, Weiss reappears, and slams it shut. Unfortunately, the impact causes the house of cards to collapse in a pile, as Ruby looks on, unamused and her eye twitched.

The dormitory kitchen is shown to be sparkling clean, as Weiss wipes her brow, and smiles at her handiwork, broom in hand. But the moment is ruined, as Ruby stomps into to the kitchen, leaving muddy footprints everywhere, stomping deliberately on the once-clean floor, as the two girls exchange annoyed glances. They lean in close, and growl at each other.

In Beacon's courtyard, Ruby throws a bone for Zwei to fetch. As the dog dashes away, Weiss' voice calls out...

"Ruby Rose!" Ruby looks to Weiss, who stands before her. She points to her leader "I have tolerated your foolishness for too long!".

Ruby returns the gesture "The foolishness you've tolerated compares not to ... the -the foolishness in which you've fooled!".

Weiss blinks twice in confusion "What?".

"Nothing! Let's fight!" Ruby declared.

The two girls stare each other down, as Zwei blows past the pair like a tumbleweed, his impacts into the ground making squeaky toy noises. Ruby readies Crescent Rose, unfolding it into it's scythe mode, while Weiss draws Myrtenaster. The two girls leap at each other... and immediately throw away their weapons and engage in a slapping fight, eyes shut and grimacing as they swipe at each other.

"Hey hey hey hey hey!" Lena shouted as she tried to pull them apart "Don't fight! You are partners! And partners never-".

A loud smack was heard... both Ruby and Weiss gulped when they realized what had just happened.

In their slapping fight... they had accidentally smacked Lena who now had two red hand marks on her face. She began to sob before sitting down and began bawling like a baby.

"Oh nononononono! I'm so sorry Lena! Please don't cry!" Ruby said as she hugged her girlfriend trying to comfort her.

"Right, I will buy all your favorite sweets if you stop crying!" Weiss said while hugging Lena from the other side.

However while the two girls where busy trying to comfort her. Lena opened her eyes and winked. Her plan worked like a charm.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think of each of these short stories.**


	77. CHIBI GHLF 6

**CHIBI GHLF 6.**

 **Story 1: Love in a locker.**

Hana was humming to herself as she was walking through the locker rooms and found her own. She entered her code and when it opened... she was buried in a lot of all kinds of love items. Her head pocked out of the pile as she caught her breath and looked at the mess that had fallen on top of her.

"Really? Again? This is the 3rd time this week! How did all this even fit inside my locker? And how did this secret admirer even get them all in?" Hana sighs as she noticed the letter "Ok what did he write for me this time?".

Letter: **_I decided to spice things up for this one, you won't believe how many bones I broke to get all this. I am yet to figure out what kind of chocolate you like so I just got you one of each. Hope you enjoy, you beautiful bat._**

Hana could not help but to blush "Not sure I should be flattered or really creeped out. I better clean all this up before Genji sees me and starts asking questions I don't want to answer".

She cleaned up the chocolate, only keeping the ones she actually liked before getting what she came for and left... when she was gone her secret admirer fell out of a locker he had been hiding in.

"Wow, that was close, she almost caught me. And now I know what kind of chocolate she likes!" He said with pride.

 **Story 2: Cape Trubs.**

Team RWBY is returning from a very long class.

"Ugh, Oobleck is the worst!" Yang said annoyed.

"Yeah, but not as bad as Professor Peach" Blake said.

"I like her" Weiss said.

"Yeah, but she's not around very often" Ruby said.

After Ruby has entered the room, Yang shuts the door and Ruby's cape gets caught in it making her struggle. Genji shows up and opens door, freeing her.

"And that is why I don't wear a cape" He said in a matter of fact tone.

Later Ruby is reading a Camp Camp comic on top of her bed.

"Ruby! Time for class!" Yang called out.

"Coming!" Ruby called back before closing her comic "Ah, crazy kids".

Ruby jumps down from her bed, but just as she is about to reach the ground her cape gets snagged an chokes her.

"Not like this, NOT LIKE THIS!" She screamed in panic.

Genji quickly jumped up and helped her lose "Again, this is why one shouldn't wear a cape!".

Later Ruby is reading another comic as Jaune walks over her cape while humming to himself. And leaves muddy footprints on her cape.

Ruby glared at him "Ugh! Dude!".

Ganji sighs "Seriously? When are people going to learn? Capes. Are. DEATH TRAPS!".

 **Story 3: Ever get that feeling of Deja Vu?**

Lena and Fareeha were walking through the hall while having a little small talk. But then Lena remembered something she wanted to ask.

She looked up at her partner "Hey Fareeha. Can I ask you something?".

"You just did, but go ahead" Fareeha said.

"Ever get that feeling of Deja Vu?" Lena asked.

Fareeha looked at her confused "What do you mean?".

"Well I keep seeing the same things over and over again. Sometimes I even dream the same dreams twice in a row between my daily naps" Lena said.

Fareeha shook her head "Can't say I have experienced anything like that".

But then two silhouette people walked passed them... they looked just like carbon copies of Lena and Fareeha... and they even had the exact same conversation as them.

"See, SEE!?" Lena asked while pointing frantically at the shadow people.

"That was not just deja vu... that was downright creepy" Fareeha said.

They agreed to simply drop the subject before something real scary happens.

Story 4: Book Swap.

Blake is lying on her bed reading The Man with Two Souls. She finishes her book and looks at another book that is supporting the bunk beds which is titled: The Man with Two Souls 2, The Man with Four Souls. She tries to find a substitute for the book which is supporting the bed. Her first choices are a thick book, she shook her head. The tried one of the two gauntlets of Ember Celica, she shook her head again. And then she tried holding up Zwei, the dog shook his head, telling her he was not going to fit. She then finally settles on The Man with Two Souls since it was just as thick as it's squeal.

Blake carefully got ready to swap the books, then with great speed and timing she switched the books and sighed in relief before getting ready to read her new book.

However Ruby is revealed to have been in the room the entire time and she was holding a big cookie "Hey Blake! Can I borrow that book you're reading?".

Blake falls over in despair, remembering what happened the last time she let Ruby borrow her book. Luckily her knight in shinning armor was there for her.

"Hey Ruby, I just made new chocolate cookies. I wondered if you wanted some" Genji said and Ruby quickly rushed passed him to find the treasure.

"Genji... you are my hero" Blake said with a big smile.

Genji smiled back "Like the time I helped you out of that tree?".

That comment however made Blake pull of her boots and threw them at him "Just for that you will massage my feet while I read".

"Ah man" Genji whined.

"And don't forget the oil this time!" Blake ordered sharply.

 **Story 5: IT NEVER HAPPENED!**

Team RWBY and Team GHLF were standing in the school grounds, listening to Yang telling them a story "And I said, "Bumblebee? More like-"

"Hey guys! Check out who we found!" Jaune said.

They look to see the rest of team JNPR... including...

"Hello again!" Pyrrha Nikos said happily.

"You're okay!? How are you even here!?" Ruby asked in shock.

"What do you even mean?" Pyrrha asked confused.

Ruby was still in shock "I mean, I watched you di-".

Nora quickly jumped forward and stopped her "Nope! Never happened!".

"But-" Ruby began but Nora did not let her talk.

"NOPE! Everything's fine! PYRRHA IS FINE! Nothing bad... ever... happened! EVER" Nora said, empathizing each word.

"So, you guys wanna keep doing comedy segments?" Ren asked.

Pyrrha smiled "That sounds lovely!".

Lena cleared her throat "Are you sure? I mean I think that Genji also-".

"NEVER HAPPENED!" Nora screamed in to her ear with a mega phone that no one knew how she got.

"Well... all in favor for happy endings only?" Genji asked.

 **"Here here"** His team and friends agreed.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think of each of these short stories.**


	78. CHIBI GHLF 7

**CHIBI GHLF 7.**

 **Story 1: Jaune Experiments.**

Team JNPR are gathered outside the dorm rooms, about to go to practice, when Jaune compares all their weapons, finding his own lackluster as it's just a plain sword.

"Time for Practice!" Nora said as she, Ren and Pyrrha got ready.

Jaune hesitates, feeling like his weapon isn't as impressive "Uh, you guys go ahead. I'm gonna grab something from the room".

The rest of the team shrugs before doing an swith turn, leands their heads back and ran of. As the team leave, Jaune sneaks into team GHLF's room. Upon noticing their weapons left laying around, he gasps in awe before thinking up a devilish idea.

"I mean, it's not like they're using them..." He said as he goes to try them out.

Firstly, he plays with Fareeha's rocket launcher. He lifts it up and tries to aim. However, the weapon is clearly too heavy for him and as he managed to get a shot of he is sent flying in to a wall.

He then tries Lena's pistols and accelerator. He laughs as he is able to blink around. However he unable to control where he goes and almost ends up falling in the toilet. Another failed attempt to be cool.

He then tries Hana's mech pack back. He struggles to get it on before activating the mech... and is almost crushed as it clearly was not built for his size. Another failure.

Last her tries Genji's dragon blade. With a surprising amount of skill, he throws the weapon into the air and performs a front roll, catching the blade perfectly by the time he stands.

"Crouching Tiger, Hidden Jaune!" He looks at the blade, somewhat smug that he didn't mess up "Now THIS is a katana!".

"Jaune!" He jumped when he noticed the owner of the sword glare at him.

"Oh, hi Genji!" June said nervously.

"Do you know what blade you are holding?" Genji asked in a low voice.

Jaune gulped "Ummm... your blade?".

"Not just that. That blade has been passed down through my family ever since my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather" Genji explained, his tone not so friendly "So as I'm sure even you with your limited brain capacity can figure out. It's a very old and very sacred blade".

"Oooooooooooooooooooooh" Jaune said, shrinking under Genji's glare.

"So, would you mind giving it back" Genji demanded and Jaune quickly returned the blade, but after he did Genji grabbed him "And if I ever catch you in here again uninvited, I will flay you alive. Got it? Good. **NOW GET OUT!** ".

Jaune ran for his life.

 **Story 2: Kitty Massage.**

Blake was smiling in delight as Genji was massaging her bare feet, his skilled hands rubbing her soles and pulling her toes, making them pop a little due to being rathe stale. Genji however looked real tired.

"Can I stop now?" Genji asked.

"Nope, keep going. You promised to massage my feet until I am fully satisfied" Blake said.

Genji groans "It's been half an hour. How much will it take before you are satisfied?".

Blake suddenly put her bare foot in his face "If you want it to go faster, then use your tongue. That might make me more satisfied a lot quicker".

Genji gulped "No need, I can keep it up a while longer!".

Blake smirked in victory while Genji mentally cursed. He just couldn't win against her.

 **Story 3: Prank Wars.**

A bucket of water is seen above team RWBY's room door, Weiss walking in and getting soaked, much to her annoyance. The other's pop out, laughing in amusement.

"Got her!" Yang said as she and Blake laughed loudly.

Ruby was pointing and laughing "Ice water for the Ice Queen!".

The next day, the same bucket was yet again above the door. All Ruby, Yang and Blake enter the room. Moments before the door opens, the water is frozen solid.

"So I said, "Now that's a kata~" Before Ruby can finish her sentence, the bucket slams on top of her head and she's knocked unconscious. Blake and Yang are shocked at the sight.

"Oh my gosh!" Yang said as she and Blake hurried to Ruby's side.

"Ruby!" Blake said in worry.

Weiss suddenly springs out, smirking, the entire thing a terribly thought out revenge prank. She, however, thinks it's great "Ha! Now that's ice water!".

"Weiss, I think she's concussed!" Yang said, worried about her sister.

"I think she's pranked, is what she is!" Weiss merrily skips off, leaving Blake and Yang to exchange glances, Ruby still out cold.

However, Lena saw the whole thing and growls like an Animal. Revenge on her mind.

A while later Ruby woke up in a hospital bed and groans "Ow... what happened?".

Lena was by her side "Weiss almost killed you. But no worries, I got some payback for you".

"What did you do?" Ruby asked.

Lena smirks evilly and showed a picture of Weiss tied up in the bath tub full of ice in only her birthday suit.

Ruby laughed "Lena. You are the best".

Lena smiled as they shared a kiss.

 **Story 4: How to get strong.**

Hana was looking at herself in the mirror, she sighed at how skinny she was, not to mention how under developed her assets were. She looked at Fareeha who was a perfect woman. Not only did she have muscles that would make many heavy wights jealous, but she was utterly gorges.

"Hey Fareeha. How did you get so big a strong?" Hana asked.

"I'm glad you asked Hana, to become like this you need to follow a very strict training regiment: 100 push-ups 100 sit-ups 100 squats 10km every singe day day! And don't be cheep with food, eat enough to build energy and then train to the point you feel like you are about to break and keep going. No matter how tough it gets, no matter how painful, and no matter how much you want to give up, keep going. Never give in!" Fareeha spoke in a proud and determined voice.

Hana gave her a blank look "Fareeha... that is just basic strength training. And it's not even that intense".

Fareeha shrugged "Worked for me. Then again I did carry a bag full of 500 pounds of wights while I did it all".

Hana fell over at that. Knowing full well she could never reach Fareeha's level.

 **Story 5: Arcade Games.**

Inside the city, an arcade is open, the posters shows several games: Shoot the targets! and Whack-A-Grimm. But the door is opened as Nora, Yang and Ren are thrown out, their weapons having clearly been used on the games. The owner angrily grumbles and slams the door shut. Nora, however, stands up with her friends on her head, and is clearly angry.

"Excuse me!" The door opens, a comically oversized teddy bear lobbed onto her head, balancing perfectly while also knocking of Yang and Ren. As the door slams again, Nora smiles "Thank you!".

Leaving her friends in a pile on the floor, she gleefully waddles off with her prize atop her head. The teddy bear almost reminded her about her grandpa, big and soft. In fact she remembered her grandfather telling her that when he was a kid, he got a stuffed Ursa from his grand parents.

Nora gasped "A stuffed Ursa! I know where to get one!".

Later that day, Ursa's had to run for their lives to avoid becoming an endagered species.

"COME BACK! IT'S HAMMER TIME!" Nora shouted as she chased them with her hammer.

Reinhardt will be so proud.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think of each of these short stories.**


	79. CHIBI GHLF 8

**CHIBI GHLF 8.**

 **Story 1: Pickle Surprise.**

Ruby wanders into the kitchen, a jar of pickles in hand and a grin on her face. However, as she attempts to open the jar, her smile fades as the lid refuses to budge. After two failed attempts in a normal fashion, she resorts to lunging at it in an attempt to twist it off with the momentum... Only to fly off herself. Her next attempt involves utilizing a wrench to pry the lid off, with no luck, followed up with trying to smash the jar against the bench top. This fails, as the jar simply bounces off and back into her head, sending her flying with a yell.

In the end, angry, she is about to attack the jar with her scythe. However a voice stopped her "What are you doing Ruby? You are making a lot of noise".

Ruby looked to see Genji walk in "This stupid jar refuses to open!".

Genji took the jar and looked at it for a moment, he then took out his short sword and used it to bend of the lid with no problems "There you go. But I must warn you, you are not going to like them".

Ruby ignored him and Stabbed a piece of pickle with her blade, she munches on it, before gagging in disgust "Ack! Dill!".

"These are dill pickles Ruby. Even I don't like them. Read the jar next time so that all your hard work is not for nothing" Genji said simply.

"All for nothing..." Ruby said in a low voice... She was about to go ballistic that she spent all that effort for gross pickles... luckily a Genji chop to the neck knocked her out.

"So much drama for simple pickles" Genji said, shaking his head.

 **Story 2: It was not me!**

Hana and Lena were happily chatting with each other while taking a walk around the school... however, Hana jumped when a hand cupped a good feel of her butt. She yelped and glared daggers at Lena.

"What?" Lena asked, not understanding why Hana was so angry all of a sudden.

"YOU PERVERT!" Hana punched Lena hard enough to make her do 3 back flips before landing on the ground face first "I know you are in to girls, but that does not give you the right to go around touching their booties! I thought you had more decency than that!".

Lena rubbed her jaw as Hana stormed of "But, it wasn't me! Hana wait! It wasn't me!".

Sadly, Lena was known for being kind of a perv, so fixing this would not be easy.

As Lena hurried after her friend to explain herself, a certain kicker boy stuck his head out of the bushes, he looked at his hand and smirked "So soft. I could take a nap on that thing. And maybe one day I will!"

 **Story 3: Tubby Tummy.**

Passing by a handy mirror, Yang looks at herself, pinching her belly, and clearly thinks she's put on weight. As a result, she begins a heavy workout, which includes rapid press-ups, tons of crunches and even lifting Blake up as a bench press. In the end, she gleefully heads to the fridge and grabs a bottle of water, happy that she's worked herself fit. However, she then notices Nora sat at the dinner table, a HUGE cake in front of her. Without even chewing, she swallows it whole, inflates in size, then burps herself thin without any exercise or work, satisfied with the cake she's devoured. Yang, however, bursts into a rage, angry that Nora didn't need to work off her weight at all.

"I something wrong Yang?" Fareeha asked as she walked up to her girlfriend.

"Fareeha, do you ever gain wight?" Yang asked.

Fareeha blinked and tapped her belly "Can't say I've noticed anything. Come to think of it, I can't remember last time my belly was to big".

Yang looked like she was about to cry "It's not fair! How can everyone be so slim and fit while my mass increase!?".

Fareeha quickly hugged her "Hey hey hey, easy there. There is nothing wrong with your body Yang, if anything I think you could put on a few pounds. There is nothing wrong with being a little chubby. In fact it's pretty cute".

Yang gave her a look "So you want me to be fat?".

There was a silence before Fareeha grabbed Yang's arm and dragged her away "You want to exercise? Fine. I know a perfect way to get your blood going".

Yang gulped, knowing she would be sore.

 **Story 4: Kitty love gift.**

Blake was looking very sad. Something her boyfriend took full notice of "You okey Blake? You look really sad today".

Blake looked at him, trying not to cry "Yes, I was about to go and buy some of my favorite Tuna. But the store had an accident and will be closed all week. So I can't get any Tuna".

Genji thinks about it before he got an idea "Sorry, Blake I need to do something. I will be back tonight, see you soon".

Blake watched him leave before she sighed "I know Tuna is not a big deal to him, but he could at least pretend to care...".

 **A few hours later.**

Blake sighed as she was about to head for her dorm. But then she smelt something coming from the kitchen. It smelt like... She gasped and rushed in to the kitchen to find: A freshly cooked Tuna fish, with all her favorite ingredients.

She was drooling at the sight before noticing Genji "You did all this?!".

"Sorry it took so long. Had to swim around for a while to find the best fish. Then it took some time to cook it to make sure it was just right. I hope it will taste well" Genji said.

Blake ate the tuna and let out a satisfied sigh, best tuna she's ever had. She looked at Genji before rewarding him with a big kiss.

 **Story 5: Magnetic Personality.**

Pyrrha is in the kitchen washing dishes when Nora wanders in "Hey Pyrrha!".

This surprises Pyrrha, causing her semblance to go out of control and slam several items into Nora, pots and pans joined by the fridge and oven. Pyrrha looks guiltily at the pile of cookware "I'm sorry!".

Next, Team JNPR are wandering about campus, Jaune following a compass, an exhausted Ren following him, and a gleeful Nora happily strolling off on her own "We're going on a hike! We're going on a hike! Today's the day, hip-hip hooray! We're going on a hike! Whoo!".

Nora speeds off, and starts having fun in the background, while Ren hunches over in exhaustion "It's been hours and we haven't made it out of Beacon".

Jaune snaps at him, frustrated "Hey, don't look at me! This stupid compass must be broken! It's leading us in circles" The compass spins around, pointing behind them. Jaune shows Ren the clearly malfunctioning compass "See!? Now it's telling me north is back that way!".

As Jaune points backwards, his arm slowly follows where the compass is pointing. It's made quickly apparent that Pyrrha is what the compass is following.

Ren notices this "Uh, Jaune?".

Jaune glances up, now aware of why the compass is playing up, as Pyrrha realizes the same thing "Oh".

"Oh. I'm sorry!" Pyrrha apologized.

Some time later, Pyrrha is alone, in JNPR dorm room. She's using her abilities to hover her spear. However, Jaune then comes in "Hey Pyrrha!".

She's, yet again, spooked, her spear flung into the light fixture. The entire team is there, holding stacks of VHS tapes

"Ren found this old stack of VHS tapes! You wanna help sort them and see what's on them!?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha stares at them for a moment, before glancing to the floor feeling awkward. She's aware VHS tapes are ruined around magnetic forces "Um...".

Later that day Pyrrha is walking down the hall until Genji walks up behind her "Hey Pyrrha have you- WHAAAAAAAAAAA!".

Since Pyrrha was once again spooked, her semblance affected Genji's armor and sent him flying out a window "I'm sorry!".

Later, Hana was working on a new device "Easy now, any disturbance could trigger-".

"Hello Hana!" Pyrrha greeted until the electricity in Hana's device went out of control and fried her.

"Oh yeah... Now I remember what I forgot to fix... magnet resistance" Hana said, being covered in ash.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha said in guilt.

Later, Fareeha was flying around with her new armor. She was enjoying the sky until an magnetic force yanked her out of the air and made her crash head first in the the ground, making Pyrrha jump in surprise.

"AH! I'm sorry!" She said.

It was now night time and Pyrrha was walking back to her dorm, she sighed since she was dead tired after everything that happened because of her semblance. She needed a good night sleep.

Then Lena blinked in from out of nowhere "Pyrrha!".

Pyrrha yelped and her shield flew in to Lena's face, knocking her out. Pyrrha sighed "I'm sorry...".

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think each of these short stories.**


	80. CHIBI GHLF 9

**CHIBI GHLF 9.**

 **Story 1: Weiss Studying.**

Weiss sits in Team RWBY's dorm, studying before Ruby busts through the door shouting "I'M BORED! Entertain me".

"Can't right now. I'm studying" Weiss said, not taking her eyes of her books.

Ruby looks down sulking rapidly "Yeah, I, I know you're busy, that makes sense. I don't have anything else to do, whether you've got stuff to do, that's fine" Weiss continued to study until Ruby speaks again "After you're done, uh, would you wanna hang out?".

"I'll be at this all night" Weiss answered bluntly.

Ruby sulks again and walks away like a penguin.

Later Ruby is scooting behind Weiss with a book in her hands "Maybe we can study together?"

Weiss was slightly annoyed now "Ruby, I really just need to focus".

Ruby sulks even more and scoots away while making sad sounds. She then slowly walks up next to Weiss and makes an adorable little sound, hoping Weiss would given in to her cuteness and finally agree to spend time with her... but Weiss did not even react.

Ruby gets angry and jumps on Weiss' table and proceeds to flop like a fish "YOU MADE ME DO THIS!".

Shortly after Ruby passes out. After she did Lena walked in "What's with all the noise?" She gasps loudly "RUBY! What happened to her!?".

"She kept bugging me about hanging out with her and I said no, and I guess she didn't take it to well" Weiss answered.

"Then just play with her" Lena said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can't, I need to study" Weiss said, in her normal cold tone.

Lena grabbed Weiss and glared in to her eyes "You're saying your books are more important than Ruby's happiness?! Weiss Schnee, when the precious Ruby Rose wants to play with you, you will play with her, no protest and no excuses. Refuse and I will hang you by your cute little underwear from the tallest tree. understood".

Weiss gulped at Lena's words "R-right! I will do what she wants!".

Lena smiled "Good! Let's go play!"

Lena could be real scary when she wanted to be.

 **Story 2: Ninja bath.**

Genji walked in to the bathroom and began filling up the bathtub with hot water. When it was full he tested the temperature of the water and nodded as it was warm enough. He dropped his towel and stepped inside. He let out a satisfied sigh as the warm water relaxed his muscles.

He reached for some soap, only to have someone hand it to him "Here you go".

"Thank you" Genji said as he put the soap aside and reached for his brush.

Once again it was handed to him "You'll need this".

"Thank you again" Genji said, with all the stuff he needed he was about to begin washing himself.

"Would you like me to help you with your back?" The voice asked.

"No need. I got it" Genji answered calmly.

"No really, I insist" The voice said.

Genji was silent for a moment, then he FINALLY realized he was not alone and looked to his side "B-Blake!?".

Blake smirked at him, wearing nothing but a towel "Look at the legendary Dragon Fish! Time to go fishing".

Genji gulped as Blake dropped her towel and jumped at him "OH DRAGON BALL!"

Safe to say Genji's bath time was not as peaceful as he planed.

 **Story 3: Ren Plays Tag.**

Team JNPR plays tag and Pyrrha brushes Jaune's hair before poking his nose "Tag!".

Jaune goes over to a tree which has Nora's leg sticking out of it. He jumps and taps it "Tag!".

Nora goes to the bench on which Ren is sitting and fist bumps his head "Tag, you're it!".

Ren's eyes became wide as he puts a hand on his chest "I'm... it?".

Ren suddenly puts on a headband and proceeds to have a training montage in which he does increasingly difficult push-ups, first normal push ups, then one thing push ups and then breath push ups... but that drain him quickly and he collapsed. Later be began some meditation in several posses. He does some gymnastics on top of Zwei's head, he then practices levitation with the help of a fan and catches peppermint candies with closed eyes and chopsticks in front of Ruby.

Ruby was also wearing a headband and bowed to him" You're ready" She then eats her own candy.

With his training complete Ren waits for Nora as she runs down the hall, he jumps out and pokes her forehead "Tag!".

Nora headbutts him "Tag back!".

Nora skips away, leaving the knocked out Ren on the floor before he opens his eyes, with a look that said he was going to get her next time. While that was going on, Team GHLF had their own game of tag.

Fareeha was running until she was tackled down by her hyper active partner

"YAHOO! I win again!" Lena cheered.

"No fair, you are all about speed" Fareeha said, annoyed by her loss.

"No one can beat the queen of Tag! I AM THE RULER OF ALL GAME OF TAGS! GROWEL AT MY FEET INFERIOR CREATURES! BECAUSE I WILL NEVER BE DETHRONED!".

 **GENJI CHOP!**

"Tag" Genji said bluntly to the knocked out Lena.

 **Story 4: Hana's admirer strikes again.**

Hana humms to herself as she got ready for bed. She fixed her pillow before yawning and laid down and was fast asleep. As she slept someone in a ninja outfit sneaks up to her... while tried to anyway, his metal legs made it hard to be quiet and his mask made it hard to see. He ended up pulling of his mask and gasped.

"Just how do ninja's breath in these things?" He asked himself before looking at Hana with a smile "Good thing she is worth it. Now maybe I should try and get a picture of her bu-".

"She is mine!" Came the voice of a monkey man before the intruder was kicked out the window.

Hana yelped as she wok up "Sun!? What in the name of all video game gods are you doing in my room!?".

Sun chuckled nervously "I was just checking on you to see if you were sleeping well. And I-".

"YOU PERVERT!" Hana screamed before beating up sun with a pillow.

Outside the real intruder let out a sigh of relief "Better him than me".

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think the stories.**


	81. SPECIAL CHAPTER!

**NOTE: This is NOT a CHIBI chapter. This is an all original chapter that takes place in the main story. It will serve as a Flash Back and ties in to something very VERY important.**

 **This takes place before the Fall of Beacon**

 **Enjoy the read.**

* * *

 **A night out with Ninja-man and his Cat girl.**

It was Halloween night and Vale was flooded with people dressed up as all kind of monsters and Ghosts. Among them was Genji and Blake, both dressed in their respective outfits. Genji was dressed in a black armor that made him look more like a Dark Knight rather than a ninja, and Blake... was dressed as a cat girl, of course. They walked through the streets, looking around while holding their bags that already had some candy in it. Genji noticed Blake was not to interested in what they were doing, not surprising given she was not a very festive girl, but Genji kind of hoped she would enjoy herself at least a little bit. Granted Halloween was never a big deal for him either, but he still enjoyed it as much as he could.

"Would you stop sulking already. You can at least try to have some fun" Genji said, not really in the mood to deal with Blake's silent nature.

"Hey, I'm not sulking. Halloween just isn't that fun" Blake said, trying not to sound offended.

"I admit it's not as big of a deal as people make it out to be, but we get free candy, so that's something" Genji said.

Blake looked at her bag of candy "I guess... there is another house up ahead".

"Well, time for business" Genji said as they walked up and he knocked on the door, the moment it opened he spoke "Trick or tre-".

Before he could finish he was smashed on the head by a frying pan "There's your treat now buzz of!".

The woman slammed the door shut while Genji rubbed his head "Geez, and people say we don't like Halloween".

"You ok?" Blake asked, trying to check Genji's head.

"I'm fine, this is nothing compared to the punched I get from Fareeha when she is mad" Genji assured.

"How do you survive with 3 wild women?" Blake asked.

"Ask myself the same thing everyday. You have survived both Yang and Ruby so I guess we both are blessed in that regard" Genji answered.

Blake could not help but to chuckle at that "Guess we are. All a part of being a family".

They continued to walk around for a while. Going from house to house, getting either candy or a rock in their bags. Some people where just to rude. They sat on a bench to rest for a bit.

"Tell me Genji, why did you dress up as Dark Knight?" Blake asked.

"Well he is a cool hero who attacks from the shadows and tries to protect the innocent from the was amount of criminals in the world. Kind of what I am trying to do. Not saying I am all interested in becoming a hero, I just want to give people hope" Genji answered, his tone full of determination and belief.

"Well... it is a nice suit" Blake commented.

Genji gave her a teasing smile "Is that why you decided to dress up as Dark Knight's thieving girlfriend?".

Blake blushed "No! It's just this way I can walk around without my bow without having to worry about people finding out I am a faunus. It's not that I like wearing a bow all the time!".

Genji chuckled "You are always so cute when you're embarrassed".

"Shut up!" Blake yelled as she punched Genji in the arm.

Genji just laughed "But that is just one of the many reasons I love you, Blake".

Blake blushed again and looked away with her arms crossed. Genji put and arm around her before pulling her close and planted a kiss on her cat ear. His way of saying sorry. Blake just sighed and leaned in to the touch. They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

"Tell me Blake. What is really bugging you?" Genji asked.

Blake sighed, knowing he would always see through her "It's just... this is among the few times we both have some free time. I wanted us to spend it together. Alone. And not among all these other people. Just you and me".

Genji understood right away "I see. I'm sorry for not realizing sooner Blake. Come, I know a perfect place where there can be just you and me".

Blake smiled as Genji lead her to a place in the forest. She looked around, having never been here before "What is this place?".

"I found it a while ago. There is no way of getting here without being trained and knowing how to navigate a forest without a map. I come here when I can to train in peace".

"Your own privet training ground. Not bad" Blake mused.

"Blake. The festival is just around the corner. This might be our last chance to get some real training in before the matches begin" Genji said as he turned to face her "My beloved, will you have a match with me? A match to test if we are truly ready to fight for the honor of our Kingdom".

Blake smiled as she took out her scroll "Nothing I'd rather do. Been to long since we last had a match".

With that, both used their scrolls to call for their weapons. Genji got his Dragon Blade while Blake got Gambol Shroud. Both faced each other. Ready to do their best.

And their match was on.

Blake dashed forward to meet the steel of Genji's blade, then reached behind her and grabbed another hilt, ready to duel wield, knowing non of them where going to hold back, even if they are lovers. In fact that was just a reason to fight harder. Genji pushed back, then lashed out with his own blade with a dizzying array of strikes from varying directions, yet Blake met each one with a sharp raise and parry from her Gambol Shroud.

Blake found an opening in Genji's assault, then thrust a kick into his midsection, sending her ninja boyfriend sliding back across the grass, using his free hand to anchor him to the ground and kicking up a small trench of sand as a result. The faunus wasn't about to let him recover and shot right at him at high speeds, Gambol Shroud poised to slice him in two.

Just as she swung, however, her yellow eyes went wide with surprise. With a blur of green light, Genji had retreated back a further distance, reaching breakneck speeds in the blink of an eye. A compartment in the ninja's hand flexed slightly, and from the back of his hand spiraled forth a series of four-point shuriken, each fitting themselves between his fingers. When he threw these stars in succession, however, they didn't just fly like ordinary projectiles, they flew really fast, as in bullet-speed levels of velocity.

Blake was surprised at how fast these four-point metal stars flew at first, but quickly raised her sword and sheath to intercept each star in midair, the projectiles were either swatted out of the air or bounced off the metal surface of Blake's weapons. As the last one fell to the sandy floor, Genji seized his chance and, in a blur of green light, was upon Blake, his sword drawn. Blake's eyes went wide. She wouldn't be able to defend in time.

But just as his blade was about to make contact. Blake simply vanished, something Genji knew she would do. Upon closer inspection, Blake was revealed to be a few steps back and, taking advantage of this moment, shot forward and planted a hard kick into Genji's midsection, sending the ninja flying backward and slamming, back first, into a tree.

Genji peeled himself off the wooden surface, then rushed at Blake once again, moving faster than before. Blake sidestepped and, in the place where she once stood, another clone appeared, not even slowing down as it met Genji head on with its sword. Blake, meanwhile, circled around to flank him, striking at his back.

Genji met each of their blades with his own shorter one, making sure to stay in between them so that, every so often, he could sidestep and the two would be at each other's necks rather than his own. It seemed that their own guard was not so easy to slip by, for with each maneuver he made against them, they made an equal countermeasure. If Genji flipped over one of them, the other would rush to meet him. If he sprinted away in a flash of light, one clone made a graceful bound at him, the other not far behind.

Genji, deciding that this deadly dance was not going to work in his favor in the long run, sprang high into the air. As expected, Blake sprang after him...and she got met with a trio of shuriken fanning out as they flew from Genji's hand.

All three hit their mark, and the clone vanished, leaving Genji with the real one now coming at him fast, sword ready. Just as she was ready to swing, however, Genji pulled an impossible stunt and actually jumped again while still in midair. Blake, unable to stop her momentum in time, flew right under him. She landed, crouched, on the trunk of a tree while Genji landed on another tree branch and sprang to the next tree that was closest to her. Blake sprang off the tree just as he hurled three more shuriken at her, the metal stars whistled past her, embedding themselves deep in the wooden trunk.

"Got you!" Genji called out as kicked Blake down to the ground.

Blake rolled to her feet and shook her head before she smirked "Not holding back I see. Good, I would be offended if you did".

"Like I told you Blake. We need to treat this as a real match. No stopping until our aura enters the red zone" Genji declared.

"I know Genji. I will not lose" Blake said as she got ready to continue.

"Nor will I" Genji said as he got ready too.

In a blur of green light, Genji was upon Blake once again and she raised the scabbard of Gambol Shroud to parry a strike. The force behind the stroke was enough to bend her backward. It was clear that Genji was physically stronger than his lover and Blake was all to aware of that fact.

It was clear she was not going to win in a battle of strength and her clones are the only reason she's been able to keep up with his speed. At this rate she would lose for sure. She had to fight smarter, not harder.

Blake broke free of the blade lock and back flipped away. Turning her blade in to it's gun form, she fired at Genji who, as expected, deflects them with no problem. However Blake jumped high in to the air. Putting a special clip in to her weapon. When Genji jumped after her, ready to strike. Blake made another clone... fused with fire dust. When Genji hit it, the clone exploded in his face, sending him crashing down to the ground. He landed on his back, but before he could get back up, Blake landed on him, her blade at his throat.

"Damn... I can't believe I forgot you could do that" Genji said, annoyed with himself.

Blake smiled "Don't take it to hard. Had it not been for my dust, there is a big chance I would have lost. You are stronger and faster than me. Not to mention you might also be a better sword fighter than I am".

Genji could not help but to smile back "I thank you for fighting me, beloved".

Blake removed her blade from his neck but did not get of him "Say. Don't this remind you of scene from one of the Dark Knight episodes?".

"Yeah... It does" Genji confirmed.

"You said this was a privet place right? Only you know about it? And there is no chance of someone else showing up?" Blake asked.

"That's right" Genji confirmed "Why do you ask".

Blake smirked and pulled of Genji's mask before giving him a big kiss. Genji got wide eyes, but slowly understood and kissed back. Blake slowly broke the kiss before she sat up and pulled down the zipper on her cat suit... revealing no bra underneath.

Genji blushed as Blake slid the cat suit down her now bare upper body before she ripped of his already damaged suit's upper parts, leaving him top less too. Blake quickly dives in for another kiss, pressing her breasts against Genji's chest.

Genji's arms wrapped around Blake's bare back before he sat up with Blake in his lap, never breaking the kiss. When they did break the kiss, Genji gave Blake's neck a lick before kissing her chest, making her purr like a cat.

"Genji... I want..." Blake managed to get out between her breaths.

"I will show you just how special you are" Genji said in a warm tone.

It did not take long before the rest of their suits were removed and their bodies joined in perfect bliss. One they would not forget.

* * *

A couple of weeks passed and Blake had felt sick for a while... but it was not normal sickness and she knew it. One day she was inside the bathroom. She was sitting on a chair looking at something in her hand with wide eyes.

"Oh my god... oh my god... oh my god" Blake repeated silently.

In her hand was a special test... and the test... said positive.

 **.**

 **Safe to say I love writing Genji X Blake.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think of this special chapter.**


	82. CHIBI GHLF 10

**CHIBI GHLF 10**

 **Story 1: Love Triangle.**

In the courtyard in front of the school, Weiss is focused on her scroll. Jaune comes up to her.

"Uh, hey! Weiss" He said a little nervous.

"Hello, Jaune" Weiss said as she squints at her scroll, typing on the screen, paying him no mind.

Jaune looks away bashfully "So, I was just wondering if, maybe you'd wanna study for the exam together? Maybe we could compare notes?".

"Oooh" Weiss suddenly pulls out another scroll and begins typing on them both "I'm actually more productive when studying on my own. Sorry" She walks away "Maybe another time... or not".

Jaune slumps and sighs, depressed. Pyrrha walks up to him from behind.

"Hello, Jaune!" Pyrrha said cheerfully.

Jaune did not look at her as he spoke in a dejected tone "Hey, Pyrrha...".

"You know, if I recall, we have that exam coming up. Do you... need a study partner?" Pyrrha asks as she leans in and speaks excitedly "Because I'm free! Right now. If you want...".

Jaune sighs "Thanks, Pyrrha, but..." His voice cracks "I think I'm just gonna... study on my own for a bit. Maybe later..." He Runs away with an arm shielding his face.

Pyrrha sadly, rubbs her arm "Oh... of course. Maybe later".

Pyrrha is looking down at the ground. Weiss walks up to her from behind.

Weiss began posing and twirling exuberantly, looking cheerful "Well hello, Pyrrha. I couldn't help but notice how well you did on our last exam. Perhaps we could study for this next one together? I believe the two smartest girls in class could easily handle whatever Oobleck has to throw at us".

Pyrrha turns to look at her, dejected "Right... Um. Perhaps another time..." She walks away with her head hung low while Weiss looks surprised.

"DRAT!" Weiss snaps before she stomps away angrily.

Ren, who had been watching the whole thing shakes his head "If only they could see what's right in front of them...".

Behind him Nora is furiously glaring at him while holding a sign that reads 'NOTICE ME!' in bright pink with hearts on it "Yeah, IF ONLY!".

Meanwhile Hana had also noticed the situation while she was reading her book "Love... such a complicated thing".

She closed her book and began to walk away... just in time to avoid two bone crushing hugs from two certain boys that where trying to surprise hug her but they ended up smacking their heads together, giving themselves a mini concusion.

Love hurts.

 **Story 2: Nightmare kitty.**

Genji was sleeping calmly in his bed. It had been a long day so he really needed the rest. However he woke up when he felt something under his blanket. He checked and saw... Blake looking up at him with chacky eyes.

"Blake? What are you doing in my bed?... How did you even get in to my dorm?" Genji asked.

"I had a nightmare... can I sleep with you tonight?" Blake asked innocently.

Genji chuckled at how cute Blake looked when she was like this "Okey".

Blake smiled and snuggled in to him. For most of the night it all went well, Blake was sleeping soundly with no signs of having a nightmare... but soon Genji looked a little uncomfortable but not for the reason one would think.

"I need to use the bathroom. But she won't let go of me" Genji whispered in distress.

It was going to be a long night.

 **Story 3: Zwei Painting.**

Zwei is standing on a pedestal with his head help up and his tail wagging. Ruby, Ren, Blake and Nora are all painting portraits of him. Ruby is painting rather animatedly by swinging her brushes like swords on the canvas. Ren and Blake are painting calmly using palettes and making soft strokes, with the latter watching Zwei closely. Nora is using her hands to pound the canvas. Weiss walks up to her with a clipboard and pen.

"Ahem" Weiss said and Nora notices and smiles brightly. She jumps up and turns her easel around to reveal a crudely painted portrait of Zwei. She turns excitedly as Weiss looks away in distaste "That's... good"

She tries to smile as she writes on her clipboard while Nora dips her fingers in more paint. She walks over to Blake who is smiling as her canvas reveals a portrait of Zwei as a cat.

"Hmm... A for effort" Weiss said in a nice tone but suddenly turns harsh "But F for following the rules".

Blake gasps as Weiss writes on her clipboard and walks away while Blake sulks over her painting, Luckily her boyfriend was there "Don't worry Blake. I think you are a great artist".

Blake smiled and kissed him.

Weiss walks over to Ren who is standing proudly as his canvas reveals a beautiful and accurate depiction of Zwei. She is taken aback at the picture "It's... beautiful".

Ren bows gracefully as Weiss scribbles excitedly on her clipboard. Finally, Weiss walks over to Ruby, who is not yet done with her painting.

"Hang on..." Ruby said as she continues to paint while Weiss taps impatiently on her board with her pen "Aaaallllmoooostt..."S he drawls out, Weiss growling, glaring, and tapping even quicker. Ruby takes one final look and tosses her brushes "Aaaaannnnndddd... done!"

Ruby kicks the easel, turning it around to reveal a portrait of Zwei's butt. Ruby raises her eyebrows while displaying it to Weiss, who merely shuts her eyes, drops her clipboard and pen, and walks away hands raised in disgust.

"What, you don't like it?" Ruby asked as Weiss leaves, with Ren watching "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND MY VISION!" She sees Ren looking at her and bows "It's a butt".

Ren smiles and nods.

Lena walked up and looked at the pic "Not to bad, but still needs work. Be sure to practice Ruby. Next time, I will be the model".

Ruby looked really excited at that and could not wait to paint a perfect picture of Lena's butt.

 **Story 4: Wight lifting.**

Fareeha and Yang had a stare down. It was time to find out who was stronger, once and for all. They started with a heavy box. Yang lifted hers above her head with both hands, while Fareeha did the same but with only one hand. They moved on to lifting a crate, a Ursa, a tree, and finished with lifting an two Goliath Grimm.

Both Yang and Fareeha only managed to budge their Goliath before being squashed under them. The massive grimms merely walked away, rather annoyed by the two girls.

"Looks like lifting things will not settle anything" Fareeha panted out.

"Agreed" Yang said.

"Settle it in bed?" Fareeha asked.

"We'll settle it in bed" Yang agreed.

And even that ended in a draw. The quest to prove who is stronger goes on.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	83. CHIBI GHLF 11

**CHIBI GHLF 11.**

 **Story 1: Ren Makes Pancakes.**

On a kitchen table some ingredients has been spread out and a plate with two pancakes could be seen. Ren hums happily while cooking another on the stove. With one hand he flips the pancake twice in the frying pan, and then sails it onto the plate. It lands perfectly.

Ren gives a nod of satisfaction, briefly turns around to get the syrup, and finds an empty plate when he turns back. He looks around, stunned, but sees nothing.

There are now nine pancakes on the plate as Ren had made new ones. Ren is cooking the tenth pancake, while making ninja-fast moves to keep an eye out on his stack. He turns around completely, bringing the frying pan to the stack and lightly flipping the tenth pancake onto it.

Ren holds the frying pan up over his shoulder, eyes searching, ready to make a move. When nothing happens he puts the frying pan back on the stove, grabs the syrup and quickly spins around. The pancakes are gone.

Ren straightens and his left eye twitches. The glass handle of the syrup breaks in his right hand as he tightens his fists with determination and anger.

Soon a stake holding a taut rope in place. Holding up a pulley system that has been set up next to the ceiling lamp with a cage on the other end. It hangs over a plate with three pancakes sitting on the floor.

Ren crouches near the plate, a fourth pancake in the frying pan in his hand. He looks around, flips the pancake onto the stack, and walks backward toward the stove. The moment he turns toward the syrup, the snap and thud of the metal trap is heard.

A pancake-inflated Nora has been caged. She moans sickly, and then perks up when she sees Ren "A-ha! There's the syrup! Gimme!"

Ren sighs. Nora keeps reaching for the syrup while Ren looks like an idea is occurring to him. Nora collapses, unable to get at the syrup. Ren smiles tilts it over her head.

"Huh?" Nora looked confused about what's to happen.

While all of that was going on... Lena was hanging upside down by a rope. She was groaning as her stomach ached due to having once again eaten Genji's pies.

Said ninja stood next to her shacking his head "Seriously Lena. I figured you would have learned not to steal food anymore".

"But they were so tasty" Lena covered her mouth "Please let me down, I am about to puke".

Genji simply placed a bucket under her and walked away without helping her down. Lena looked panicked as her face turned green.

 **Story 2: Hana's date.**

Hana stood in the courtyard, wearing a black dress and white High-Heels. She had received a letter asking her out for a date and she was told to meet the mystery man in the courtyard, something she was thankful for since it was a rather public place so no risk of being kidnapped. However her date was running very later.

But while she was waiting, she was oblivious to a fight to the death going on in the far distance behind her. A battle between two boys who wanted to go out with her.

Hana checked the time and sighs in annoyance "Seriously! Where the heck is he? I've been waiting for an hour! One would think it would be common knowledge that if you are going to ask a girl out, the least you could do is to show up on time!" She growls "That's it, if he is not here in 10 seconds, I'm leaving".

She waited for 10 more seconds while the battle ended in a explosion. Not that she noticed as she was to busy losing her temper.

"That's it! I am out of here!" Hana snapped as she stormed of "Can't believe I wasted my time waiting for a no show".

But 3 seconds after she left, both boys, Sun and Mercury, both showed up shouting "Sorry I'm late!".

But when they noticed Hana had left, they broke down crying in despair.

 **Story 3: Jaune ASMR.**

Jaune sits in his dorm room, close to a microphone speaking softly "Hello there, my name is Jaune Arc. Today, I will begin an ASMR video. Now, some of you may be wondering, What is ASMR? Well, let's just say it's a way to get that fluffy, tingling feeling in the back of your neck. Like when you get that haircut. Or when that special girl you like says, Hi! in the hallway".

Pyrrha walks up to the open dorm room door and waves cheerfully at Jaune from the hallway "Hello!".

Jaune turns around "Pyrrha! Get out of the shot!".

"Sorry!" Pyrrha said and walks off.

Jaune turns back to the mic "Sorry about that. So, let's get started. Heh - I haven't done this before. Uh, what do we have here? Got some clippers, here" He picks up some clippers "Uh, gotta turn these on" He turns on the clippers; they start buzzing "Look at that. It's uh, buzzing. N-eat. Hmm, uh, okay, what's next?" He puts the clippers down and picks up an empty bag of potato chips "The next item is this... bag. Now obviously I ate the chips, salt and vinegar. They were delicious, in case you were wondering. There we go. There we go. This uh, this do anything for you? Okay, now I'll come over here, to your right ear...".

Nora and Lena sneaks up behind Jaune while he is speaking. She begins breathing in, getting ready to make a huge noise.

Lena holds up a megaphone and Nora speaks calmly in to it "Hey".

Jaune jumps up from shock "AUGHH!".

Lena and Nora high fived and laughed.

 **Story 4: Justice Fireworks.**

Fareeha was humming to herself as she was working on her rocket launcher. As she did this, Blake just happened to walk buy, noticing what Fareeha was doing she walked up to her "What are you working on?".

Fareeha glanced at her "Oh hi Blake. Just making a few adjustments to my weapon for the upcoming firework displays".

"A firework launcher? Sounds like it could come in handy" Blake commented.

"If it works, there will be no need to lit the firework before blasting them in to the sky and watch the beauty. Just aim and fire and boom! Same result, in a much simpler way" Fareeha said in pride as she finished adjusting her gun "There we go. Time to test it".

Blake watched as Fareeha aimed her firework launcher in to the air and pulled the trigger... but nothing happened. Every time Fareeha pulled the trigger it just clicked.

"Strange. Is something blocking the rockets?" Fareeha wondered as she looked in the barrel of her launcher... only for a rocket to hit her in the face and exploded.

Blake coughed as she looked to see that Fareeha's face was now covered in ash "You ok Fareeha?".

Fareeha puffed some smoke before speaking in a dazed tone "Now I'm glad I never picked up smocking".

Fareeha fainted as Blake sighed and took out her scroll to call for an ambulance.

 **Story 5: Nurse Ruby.**

Weiss is sitting in bed, groaning and clearly physically unwell. In walks Ruby "Yo, Weiss! We're about to do something funny" She notices Weiss is sick and gasps in concern "Weiss! Are you okay?".

Weiss speaks weakly "Sick. Need medicine. Ugh...".

"You got it! I know exactly what you need! I'll be right back!" Ruby zips away and returns almost immediately with a glass of milk, a video game cartridge and a rolled up poster "I'm right back! Alright, I got you everything you need! A warm glass of whole milk!" She places the milk on the shelf next to Weiss who lets out a blech "My favorite video game, Kung Fu Ninja Ultimate Slayer Death Battle 2!"

"Bleh" Was all Weiss said.

"Ah, you're right. The first one was way better" Ruby places the cartridge on the shelf "And, finally, a motivational cat poster" Ruby unrolls the poster, revealing a picture of Blake desperately hanging onto some rope with the caption, Hang In There "Me-ow".

"Ruby, please! I don't need this! I need medicine!" Weiss said in desperation.

"What!? Nah, this was the stuff my dad used to do for me when I was sick! It would always make me feel better!" Ruby said before letting out a quick cough.

Yang enters the room. Weiss turns to her desperately "Yang, please! I'm sick! I need-".

"Oh, I'll go get the whole milk!" Yang said and rushes off, leaving Weiss to groan.

"Well, feel better. Lena is sick too so I need to check on her" Ruby said before dashing of to her girlfriend.

Lena was in her bed, shivering under her blanket. She smiled when Ruby showed up... dressed as a nurse "Hi love".

"Still not feeling better? Well I got all you need to be up and running in no time" Ruby said before taking out an thermometer "But first we need to check your temperature".

Lena opened her mouth... but when she did not feel Ruby put it in she looked confused "Huh?".

Ruby had a cool smile on her face "It's not that kind of thermometer . Drop your pants".

Lena blinked several times before slowly sicking under her blanket. Not that it was going to protect her from her determined nurse girlfriend.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	84. CHIBI GHLF 12

**CHIBI GHLF 12.**

 **Story 1: Littering.**

Sun approaches Jaune Arc, who is strolling on the pavement sipping a drink "Hey man, how's it going?".

"Oh, uh hey, man. Uh, you're... talking to me. Never thought I'd see the day. Uhh, good, I'm good. Great, actually. I'm okay! How, uh- How are things with you?" Jaune asked before Neptune sneaks up behind Jaune and slaps the beverage out of his hand and onto the ground "Huh, hey!".

Sun puts on a fake mustache, flashes his Junior Detective badge and points accusingly at Jaune "LITTERING!"

"What? Officer, no! I was framed!" Jaune said in fear.

"Likely story!" Sun said accusingly.

Neptune comes out of hiding, wearing a fake mustache and shakes his head in disappointment "And right next to a trash can? Do you have no heart?".

"No! I'm a good person, I swear! Look, I have a library card!" Jaune said as he desperately reaches into his pocket for his library card.

"Whoa! Look out!" Sun called out as if Jaune was reaching for a weapon.

"We're going into lock-down!" Neptune said as he puts on his goggles and tackles Jaune.

Indistinct fighting noises and whimpering are heard as Neptune and Jaune fight.

"Ow, ow!" Jaune said in pain.

"Gah! Oh, my goggles!" Neptune's fake mustache is knocked off his face and floats down onto the ground next to Sun.

"Oh, now you've done it!" Sun said as he jumps in and joins the melee.

"Why don't I learn?!" Jaune crocked out.

After Jaune was beaten up by the Junior Detectives, Fareeha was walking down the street while eating a snicker. She finished it and tossed the paper at a trash can, but it hit the edge and bounced of and landed on the ground.

"Oops" Fareeha said as she was about to pick it up.

"LITTERING!" Fareeha nearly jumped out of her skin when Sun yelled behind her.

"Jumping Polar Bears Sun! You scared the daylight out of me!" Fareeha said with a hand on her chest "Don't you have better things to do than jump out and scream at people!".

"I wouldn't need to if you hadn't been littering" Sun said in a no nonsense tone.

"I wasn't! I was going to pick it up" Fareeha defended herself.

Neptune walked up "Still, we are going to have to bring you in".

"I am not going anywhere with you morons!" Fareeha said, getting really annoyed by them now.

"Watch out! She is getting hostile!" Sun said in alarm.

"Take her down!" Neptune called out as he tackled Fareeha... only to bounce right of her as if he had tried to break down a metal wall "Ok, that is not how this usually goes".

Sun tried to tackle Fareeha from behind, but like his partner, he to fell of. Both of them tried to bring down Fareeha as she stood with her arms crossed while the two boys where pushing and pulled on her, but she would not budge.

In the end they had to stop to catch their breath until Sun spoke "Geez Fareeha, you need to lay of the snacks".

Fareeha's eyes flared up like fire as she began growling like an angry wolf **"What. Did. You. Just. Say!?".**

Naptune gulped in fear "Sun! You never mention a lady's weight!".

Sun laughed nervously "Now now Fareeha, let's take a deep breath and think happy thoughts!".

Fareeha let out a animal like roar as she jumped at the Junior Detectives.

 **SMASH, CRUSH, CRASH.**

Fareeha was storming of... leaving Sun and Neptune, beaten, unconscious and stuffed in to the trash can.

* * *

 **Story 2: How do I tell him?**

Blake was walking around in her dorm, she was alone and was trying to think of a way on how to tell Genji she was pregnant.

"Genji, I am pregnant" Blake said before shaking her head "No that is to forward" She tried again "Genji... what if I told you that you are going to be a dad? No that is to lame" She tries yet again "Hey Genji. Remember that night we had a while back? Well it left something inside me... Does that one sound good? What do you think?".

Blake looked at Zwei who looked to be thinking about what she had said before letting out a single bark.

"No, that one was way to forward, it could give him a heart attack" Blake argued.

Zwei barked some more.

"Easy for you to say! You never have to worry about things like this! Unless you have some secret puppies I don't know of" Blake said.

Zwei barked again.

Blake blinked a few times "OK, I did not need to know that".

"Hey Blake" Said cat faunus jumped high as she turned to the one who just spoke.

"Oh, Genji. What's up?" Blake asked a litte nervous.

Genji held up his scroll "You sent me a massage remember? Said you had something important to tell me".

"Oh. Yes. That..." Blake said, mentally kicking herself for forgetting that she asked Genji to come over so she could tell him.

"Well, what is it?" Genji asked.

"I... Well I... You see I..." Blake was stumbling over her words.

"Blake, whatever it is, you can tell me. You know that" Genji assured.

Blake took a deep breath "I..." She shook her head "I finally got over my fear of Zwei".

Genji blinked several times as he looked between Blake and Zwei several times "That's great to hear. Now come on, I'll treat you to some tuna".

As Genji walked away, Zwei let out a bark and Blake glared at him "Shut up!".

* * *

 **Story 3: Little Red Riding Hood.**

Team JNPR and GHLF sit down in front of a makeshift stage with a wooded backdrop.

Ozpin could be heard speaking "And now, Team RWBY presents: an original stage play, entitled Little Red Riding Hood. Once upon a time, there was an adorable girl who went by the name of Little Red Riding Hood".

Ruby jumps onto the stage holding a basket "What is good in the hood!?".

Lena squealed. Ruby was so cute!

"Loved by many and known for her colorful hood, Little Red was on a very important mission: To deliver baked goods to her dear, sweet grandmother" Ozpin said.

"Yeah, we tried to put her in a home but she wasn't havin' it, so... gotta go feed her" Ruby said.

Yang jumps onto stage, wearing glasses "Hey Red, make sure to bring grandma some produce this time! These old legs can't run on chocolate chips alone!".

Yang was running on the spot and Fareeha could not help but to giggle at how cute she looked as a grandma. Maybe one day she will really become one.

"Yang! This isn't your scene!" Ruby snapped.

Yang was now donning a fake nose and mustache with her glasses "And these aren't even real glasses! Heyo!" She prances backwards off the stage.

The other teams laugh quietly in the audience. So far so good.

Ruby was grumbling "Eh, amateurs".

"But as she frolicked through the woods to her grandmother's cottage, she came across a creature who had more sinister intentions..." Ozpin said as Ruby gasps as Blake comes down from above, suspended by a rope "A Big Bad Wolf!".

Genji blinked _'How can a cat play a wolf? A wolf in a cat's clothing?'_.

"Okay, why am I the wolf? And why am I flying?" Blake asked.

"Duh, because you're half-animal! This part was made for you!" Ruby said

"What about Zwei?" Blake asked.

"Zwei? He's the stagehand! Plus, the wolf's a bad guy, and you can't be mad at that face!" Ruby said

Zwei was is holding onto the rope that is suspending Blake in the air. Zwei lets go of the rope and smiles for the camera.

Blake falls face-first onto the floor "I can be mad at that face..." She gets up and brushes herself off.

"You are doing good Blake!" Genji called out some support. Blake smiled a little at that.

"The Big Bad Wolf wanted to gobble up Little Red and her treats, but she had made one terrible mistake! Little Red Riding Hood was a trained warrior with a deadly mechanical scythe!" Ozpin said.

Ruby brandished Crescent Rose "It's also a gun!".

"Is that a prop, or...?" Blake asked fearfully.

"Step off, Wolfy!" Ruby said while pumping her weapon.

"And so, the Big Bad Wolf decided to retreat" Ozpin said.

Blake laughs nervously "Uhh... Right...".

Blake gingerly leaves the stage before jumping on to Genji's lap, shaking a little. All he can do was pet her head.

"But the wolf wasn't going to give up that easily. She had a plan..." Ozpin said

"SCENE CHANGE!" Ruby called out as Zwei runs onto the stage and changes the backdrop by kicking the woods off the stage, revealing a new backdrop of the interior Little Red's grandmother's cottage.

Genji had to carry Blake back on the stage since she was still clinging to him, he had to pry her of and put her down "It's just a play, Blake. Get a hold of yourself".

Blake pouts as Genji walked of the stage as Ozpin continued "She took a shortcut to Little Red's grandmother's house, where she found the old woman sleeping soundly in her bed".

The bed is conspicuously empty and Blake looked around "Umm...".

"Yang!" Ruby called out.

Yang slid onto stage "Did somebody say grandma?!".

"You're lookin' good for your age" Blake commented.

"I work out!" Yang said in pride.

"Uh, aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Blake asked.

Yang began prancing around the stage "Who's got time for sleep when I've prepared this great song and dance number?! And-a-one, and-a-two–".

"Stop upstaging everyone and get in the bed!" Ruby yelled at her, annoyed by how she kept going against the script.

"This is my one scene, get off my back!" Yang shot back

"Just get in bed, grandma" Blake said in a bored tone.

"Easy there, Wolfy! You haven't even bought me dinner yet! Heyo!" Yang joked

Team JNPR laugh in the audience. While Fareeha got a deadly aura. Yang better not flirt with other girls, or she would feel pain later. Ruby let out annoyed grumbling.

"Okay, I'm just going to move this along and eat her" Blake walks calmly up to Yang and pretends to bite her hand.

"And just like that, the Big Bad Wolf gobbled the grandmother up!" Ozpin said.

Blake spoke with Yang's hand still in her teeth "There. Now you're dead".

Yang fell to her knees dramatically "Oh, woe is me! I was too young to die! Despite what many thought, seeing as I was a grandmother...".

Blake kicks Yang off-stage, takes her glasses and gets into the bed. That got a chuckle out of Genji while Hana giggled.

"The wolf disguised herself as Little Red's grandmother, then laid in bed, waiting to ambush the unsuspecting child..." Ozpin said.

"Now, the wolf needed only to draw Little Red closer" Ozpin said.

"Hey, come closer" Blake said in a bored tone.

"But as the young girl drew near, she noticed something was wrong..." Ozpin said with a pause to increase the suspence.

"Gee grandma, what big eyes you have!" Ruby said.

"Wow, what an insensitive thing to say to your loved ones" Blake said, un-amused.

"And what big ears you have!" Ruby said.

Blake touched her cat ear "You know I'm really self-conscious about them. Thanks for bringing it up".

"And grandma, what big teeth you have!" Ruby said

"Okay, you're just a rude little brat. I'm gonna kill you" Blake said as she pounces at Ruby.

Yang suddenly came back "Whoa! Smells like someone's got some Big Bad Breath!".

Blake pauses mid-pounce, suspended in the air momentarily, before falling down.

"Yang, this is a sad scene! The audience can't be sad if they're laughing!" Ruby snapped.

"Umm... Then the... woodsman entered?" Ozpin said, unsure if the play was still going.

Weiss walked in "Why do I have to be the woodsman, again?" She pulls out Professor Port's axe-blunderbuss "And why does this weapon have two axe blades? You can't even aim!".

"Ho-ho! Personal preference!" Port called out from the distance.

"Because we're best friends! And best friends have each other's backs!" Ruby said.

"But wait, I thought Red Riding Hood had a scythe. Why does she need a woodsman?" Blake asked.

Ruby stomps her foot in anger "You guys are ruining my vision!".

"Who wrote this stupid story anyway?" Weiss asked.

Ruby glares at her "I did, thank you very much!".

Yang scoffs at that "No wonder. Red Riding Hood's a total Mary Sue character".

Ruby looked thunderstruck "WHAT!?".

"Loved by many and known for her hood? You totally based her off yourself!" Yang accused.

Ruby pulls on her hair in frustration "I like to think that art is open to interpretation!".

Hana leans over to whisper to her team "Is it me, or is this show really going of the rails?".

"Was it ever on the rails?" Fareeha asked.

"Wait a minute... Aren't you kids all supposed to be in class?" Ozpin asked in realization.

Everyone froze until Ruby screamed "Cheese it!".

Everyone ran away except Zwei, who takes center stage and bows.

This must have been the most bizarre show the others had ever seen.

* * *

 **Story 4: Who is Stalking me?**

Lena and Hana where relaxing in their room. Well Lena was relaxing with some music that Lúcio made for her, but Hana had trouble focusing on the game she was playing. She died several times all because she kept looking around as if trying to find someone.

Lena noticed and took out her ear-bud "Something wrong? You normally ace that game".

"I think someone is stalking me. But I can't seem to catch them and it's making me very paranoid" Hana explained.

"Oh. Yeah I know that feeling. Creepy stuff" Lena said.

"How do you deal with it?" Hana asked.

"Oh that's easy. I set up traps outside our dorm" Lena said before an explosion was heard and said metal legged stalker was sent flying in to the sky with a scream before he flew so far away on a small twinkle could be seen in the distance.

Hana thinks about it "That does sound helpful. I will try it!".

With that Hana began making blueprints for several traps.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think of each of these short stories.**


	85. CHIBI GHLF 13

**CHIBI GHLF 13**

 **Story 1: Spin the Bottle.**

Neptune and Weiss are sitting in a circle on the floor with Team JNPR in their room. Nora is walking toward everybody, smiling, and holding a bottle in her right hand.

"This is so childish" Weiss said.

"Hush..." Nora said before she drops the bottle into the center of the circle and takes her seat. Jaune spins the bottle.

The bottle spins as it points to everyone in the circle, slowing down. For a moment, it looks like it will stop on Pyrrha.

Pyrrha gasps in delight.

The bottle keeps moving and Pyrrha drops her hands and turns her head away sadly. The bottle seems like it's going to stop on Weiss.

Weiss gasps. Jaune gets excited.

The bottle keeps going, and Weiss breathes a sigh of relief. It stops decidedly on Ren, who blinks.

Jaune loses his smile "Huh?".

Jaune turns to look at Ren. Everyone but Ren blinks a couple times before all remaining heads turn toward him slowly.

Ren slowly lifts his gaze from the bottle and turns toward Jaune. He takes out a breath freshener and sprays it into his mouth.

Meanwhile. The remaining members of Team RWBY along with Team GHLF had their own spin the bottle. It was Lena's idea... of course.

"So who will spin first?" Genji asked.

"How about you Blake?" Lena asked.

Blake sighed and spun the bottle. If anything it would give her a good excuse to kiss Genji. The bottle began to slow down, it looked like it was going to stop at Genji... but it just went passed him and stopped at Fareeha.

Everyone gasped as they looked at Fareeha who blinked a couple of times before looking at Blake "I don't mind this. But you don't cough up hairballs right?".

Genji sighed "Lena... your ideas really suck".

* * *

 **Story 2: Want to go on a date?**

Hana was working on her new mech and she was really focusing on it, only taking a short break to drink some of her soda. But the moment she was done with that she was right back at work.

Sun walked up full with confidence "Hey Hana! Wanna go on a date?".

"Sorry Sun, I don't have time right now. Maybe some other time" Hana said, not looking away from her work.

Sun looked dejected and began walking away "Oh... OK maybe some other time then".

 **Next day.**

Hana was working on her mech once again, having gotten further than yesterday and Sun walked up, still smiling but not as full of spirit as he was before.

"So Hana... how about that date?" He asked with hope.

"Sorry Sun, I am finally getting somewhere. Maybe some other time" Hana said, fully focused on her mech.

Sun looked down in depression and walked away without a word.

 **Next day.**

Sun was not so full of sunshine anymore as he walked up to Hana with a rather bored face "Date?".

"Sun I-" Hana began but Sun did not let her finish.

"OH COME ON! You have been working on that mech all week! Can't you take one day of just to enjoy yourself?! Or do you simply not want to go on a date with me!?" Sun snapped.

Hana looked shocked at his sudden outburst "Sun-".

But once again Sun interrupted her "No! I get it! Your work is more important than your love life. Guess I will just have to stop asking then!".

After Sun's rant he finally noticed Hana was sobbing.

"I was going to tell you I was finally finished and would love to go on a date with you... but never mind then!" Hana ran away crying.

"Hana wait!" Sun said as he reached out to stop her but she was long gone. He sighed and smacked himself on the head "Good job Sun. You might have just won the price of being the most oblivious boy on the planet. I am sure the jerk team will welcome you with open arms".

* * *

 **Story 3: Blake vs Zwei.**

Blake enters Team RWBY's room, opening the door with a bang. She looks right; she looks left; she looks straight ahead. She gasps and looks up.

In her mind, she pictures Zwei jumping out of a barrel at her and biting her arm.

Blake closes her eyes and shakes the thought away with a groan.

She crawls on the floor, checking under Weiss' bed. She jump up and checks Ruby's bed. Her legs flail and she falls backward, but lands on all fours.

At one of the desks she checks inside the lamp. The lights hurt her eyes and she rears back, waiting for them to readjust. She opens a book upside down and checks the pages. Nothing.

Blake sighs with relief before walking away with the book.

Next shot is of her on her bed, happily fluffing her pillow. She rests her head on it and smiles happily, letting out a small hmm of satisfaction.

Zwei whimpers and gives a small bark.

Blake gasps and raises her head, opening her eyes.

Zoom out to reveal that the pillow is actually Zwei.

Zwei barks twice. Blake moans and her eyes go swirly. Zwei winks at the camera.

"Thought you were over this" Genji said as he had noticed the whole thing from the door.

Blake just buried her face in Genji's shoulder "It's so not fair!"

Genji blinked in surprise at Blake's sudden distress, but he sighed and picked her up "Easy now, you can rest with me for now. But we will need to work on your distrust with dogs. I have seen plenty of cats and dogs being friends".

Blake smiled, she could live with that, as long as Genji is around.

* * *

 **Story 4: Nora Workout.**

Yang, Blake, and Ruby standing in the courtyard. Yang was playing a game. Blake had a book while Ruby was holding a cookie.

"So is this the place for the work out thingy?" Ruby asked.

Nora lands on the ground next to them "You bet your love handles it is!"

Yang looked up "Hey! I don't have..."

"Listen up, ladies! You need to get your acts together! No more video games" Nora snatches Yang's Scroll, surprising her "No more reading" Nora snatches Blake's book making her jump "No more cookies!" Nora snatches Ruby's cookie. Ruby gasps, then whimpers dejectedly. Nora then throws their things to the side "We gotta toughen you up! You think you're gonna go out there and save the world without thunder thighs?!".

"Wait... I thought that "thunder thighs" was a derogatory term..." Blake said.

Nora squats and then stomps her left leg, causing a crackle of thunder. Yang, Blake, and Ruby all jump and go wide-eyed "You tell me!".

And the work out was on the way.

Nora was doing push-ups with Blake "365 366 367 Ahh!...".

Blake collapses.

Nora then does sit-ups with Ruby "Good bye jelly belly, hello six pack!".

Ruby collapses.

Nora then does jumping jacks with Yang "Keep up, Creampuff!".

Then Nora was doing punches with all three, who are struggling with the effort "Come on, my granny punches harder!" Ruby collapses "Seriously, she is scary strong. Even grandpa was scared of her".

Yang, Ruby, and Blake are all in a pile, completely spent.

Nora slides over to them on just her head, her fingers and legs in an upside down meditation pose "And... we're done... with the warm up!" She flips onto her feet "Now let's start the real work out!" She takes out Magnhild "Bench this, 765 reps!".

Nora throws Magnhild at Ruby. It hits her in the face and knocks her off the pile.

"She's not human..." Yang managed to groan out.

"You're telling me!" Jaune's voice was heard and they looked to see Pyrrha with her right arm in a sling, Ren with his neck and left arm bandaged, and Jaune on a stool with his whole body in medical bandages "Try living with her...".

"Did I say you could stop?!" Nora demanded.

Not to far away, Reinhardt was laughing in pride "That's my girl! She has the blood of true glory in her! Now, shall we continue?".

Behind him were Team GHLF. Genji, Hana and Lena were all spent, not able to move an inch.

"I have gone through some really nasty training in my time... but not living human could endure this" Genji groans.

"I am a speeder, not a body builder" Lena mumbled out as she could not even raise her head.

"I was never good at physical training to begin with" Hana said through tired pants.

"What are you 3 whining about? Working out feels great. It's been forever since I worked up such a sweat" Fareeha said, a little winded but not to spent.

"HA! That's the spirit!" Reinhardt said as he gave Fareeha a strong friendly pat on the back, but the force made her fall face first in to the ground "Now give me 10 000 push ups!".

"Ok... I am starting to see your point now" Fareeha said with a sigh.

* * *

 **Story 5: Power Massage.**

Fareeha groans as she painfully rolled her shoulders. Yang took notice "Something the matter?".

"I am stale as a rock. My whole body feels real tight" Fareeha complained.

"Need a massage?" Yang offered.

Fareeha thought for a moment, then nodded "Sounds good".

Soon Fareeha was down to her underwear and laying on her belly, with Yang on top of her ready to start. Yang began massaging her girlfriend, but soon Fareeha stopped her.

"What are you doing? Are you a noob or my girlfriend? You know what I need!" Fareeha said in a strong tone.

Yang understood right away and cracked her knuckles "Oh, you want the power massage. Alright then!".

Yang slammed her palms in to Fareeha's back hard, causing several popping sounds, making Fareeha gasp "Ah yes! That's more like it!".

Yang grabbed her shoulders and squeezed them hard several times, causing cracking sounds with each squeeze.

"Yes! Just like that!" Fareeha cried out.

Yang moved on to Fareeha's legs, squeezing her way up from her heals up to her thighs, making Fareeha let out a small moan. Yang then used her elbows to rub Fareeha feet.

"I LOVE YOU YANG!" Fareeha screamed.

Moments later, Fareeha was breathing hard but looked a lot more relaxed. Yang was smiling in pride at her handy work.

"Happy now sweetie?" Yang asked.

"Almost. I feel a lot more relaxed now, but there are a few more places I want you to massage. If you know what I mean" Fareeha said with a wink.

Yang blushed but smiled "Or course. I will need the oil for those parts though".

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think of each of these short stories.**


	86. CHIBI GHLF 14

**CHIBI GHLF 14.**

 **Story 1:** Tired Blake

A weary Blake staggers into RWBY's dorm room.

"Ugh, that test was brutal! Must... rest... brain" She only gets to the center of the room, before falling to her knees, then splaying on the floor. Zwei appears, and props himself on Blake's head "Go away, dog".

Instead of leaving, however, Zwei just strolls around to Blake's right side and licks her.

"No, this is not a game. This is not what a game looks like" Blake groans out as she tries to wave her mortal enemy away, but Zwei simply licks her fingers "Agh, whatever. Dumb dog".

Blake lets her hand droop, allowing Zwei to nudge her for a few seconds. Zwei plops onto his butt, and scoots to Blake's side, snuggling with her.

"I did not ask for this. These are unauthorized snuggles" Blake said

Zwei finally gets the message, and his body droops, saddened that Blake isn't playing along. As he plods away, Blake grabs him and pulls him closer, to the canine's surprise.

"Didn't say to stop" Blake said. Zwei looks at her happily and licks her face "If you tell anyone about this, I will shave your butt".

Zwei just licks her face again in agreement. Blake smiles, and the pair fall asleep snuggling.

But after they did, they did not notice Genji who had been taking pictures of them. He smiled at the sight "This is so going to be my new screen frame. And now I finally have something over her for the next time she tries to get me to do what she wants".

Genji took some more pictures of the cute scene before walking away in victory.

 **Story 2: Sunny Apology.**

Hana was typing on her scroll looking bored as Sun walked up with something behind his back "Hey... Hana".

"Hi Sun..." Hana said, not looking at him.

"Look... I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I just really like you, ya know. And I got a little frustrated that you were so busy. But I still shouldn't have snapped at you" Sun said, sounding like he really did feel bad about what happened.

Hana finally looked at him "Really?".

"Yeah, so... I'm really sorry!" Sun said as he held up some flowers that he had been hiding behind his back.

Hana gasped as she took them "Sun, this is so sweet! Thank you!".

Sun smiled "Well, I got another way to say sorry. If you want it".

Hana smiled as she close her eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Sun got stars in his eyes and was just about to kiss her... Only for Mercury to show up out of nowhere and hit Sun with a flying kick, causing them both to go over a ledge.

Hana remained in her kissing position for a few moments before she blinked and looked around, noticing that Sun was gone.

She sighed "Did he really just chicken out? So much for saying sorry".

 **Story 3: Big Vacation.**

Weiss is waiting patiently at an airline terminal, tapping on her Scroll with an array of crisp-white suitcases at her feet.

Out of nowhere, Ruby shows up with a crimson rolling suitcase and stops by her teammate's side "Weiss, wait! Don't go on your exotic beach vacation without me!".

"Hmm, that's funny, I don't remember inviting you" Weiss said in a bored tone.

"Silly, that's because we're BFFs! And as your BFF, I just knew you'd want me to come along!" Ruby said happily.

"Ruby, we're not..." Weiss began before letting out an annoyed sigh, as she realizes Ruby is just too stubborn to argue with "Fine, I suppose one more person won't ruin my vacation".

Right on cue, Team GHLF, Sun, Jaune, Yang, Blake, Nora, Ren, and Neptune arrive, moving past Ruby and Weiss.

Sun runs with a surfboard under his arm and Hana on his shoulders "Sun's out with his guns out!".

"Bang bang! Beach party!" Hana cheered.

Jaune was carrying a beach ball "Beach volleyball champ coming through!".

Yang puts on a pair of sunglasses "Who brought the suntan lotion?".

"I will have so much fun smearing it over your body" Fareeha said with a lustful smirk.

Blake was armed with knife and fork, and a hungry look in her eyes "I want all the fish".

"Don't worry kitty. I will get you all the fish you can eat. Did I ever tell the story how I caught 10 fishes with only 3 throwing stars?" Genji asked while walking alongside his girlfriend.

Nora was wearing a pirate hat "Nora's captain of the party boat! Arrr!".

Ren was dragging Neptune by his ankle "I don't understand. Your name is Neptune".

Neptune was scrabbling to get away "No water! Please! No water!".

Lastly Lena walked by before winking at Ruby "Come along now Ruby. I bought a new swim suit just for you".

Weiss and Ruby watch as their friends pass by. The heiress turns to look at Ruby "You told them, didn't you?".

"Ah... I, uh, may have mentioned it to a few select individuals" Ruby said nervously.

Ruby's suitcase opens, and Zwei trots out, panting happily and wearing a Hawaiian shirt. He then seats himself between Weiss and Ruby.

"Okay, I told everyone" Ruby said looks away with a guilty look on her face. Weiss looks down at Zwei, who barks happily twice.

 **Story 4: Footsie.**

Lena and Ruby was playing a game of footsie. They put their bare feet against the other's and tried to push each other back. So far they where pretty even, neither of them getting an edge over the other.

"Those are some strong legs you got" Lena commented.

Ruby smirked "Having strong legs is a must when you are a speeder".

"I see. But there is more than just strength to win a match" Lena said and began rubbing their feet together.

Ruby gasped "Hey stop that! It tickles!" Lena smirked and did it faster "Hey! That's cheating".

"There are no rules in war, my dear Rose" Lena said as she felt her victory growing near.

Ruby knew she would lose at this rate. But then she remembered Lena saying no rules, which made her smirk with and idea. The she proceeded to lift her skirt, flashing her girlfriend. Lena gasped which caused their feet to slid of and... Ruby's foot ended up right in to Lena's crotch, making her cry out in pain as she rolled of the bed with her legs closed and her hands trying to protect her crotch.

Ruby gasped "Lena! Are you OK!?".

"I am so happy I am not a boy" Lena said through tears.

"Can I do anything to make it better?" Ruby asked Innocently.

Lena's face went blazing red as she jumped to her feet "Just need some ice! Or a cold shower!".

Lena ran for the showers and Ruby blinked. Wondering why Lena was acting like that.

 **.**

 **Sorry for not including the Junior Detectives part, couldn't think of adding anything to it other than to put the GHLF members in the police lineup, which would not do much.**

 **Tell me what you think of these short stories**


	87. SPECIAL CHAPTER 2

**This chapter takes place between Volume 5 and 6**

* * *

 **SPECIAL CHAPTER 2.**

It was currently night time. Genji was laying in a bed, and next to him was his loving girlfriend Blake. Both of them where naked after a moment of love, the first one they've had in a long time. Blake was sleeping calmly but Genji found that a challenge, he has not slept well since the fall of Beacon. Every time he shuts his eyes, the pain of what was done to him, not to mention the pain he dealt out on others, including his own friends, it all still weighed heavily on his heart. He still can't believe that he allowed himself to fall so far, all because of his own hate, hate that nearly destroyed what little humanity he had left. The mere thought made him feel a wave of guilt, and it hurt more than anything he's ever felt before.

Genji was brought out of his thoughts when a hand brushed over his chest "You are not sleeping... again".

Genji sighed and gently placed his hand on Blake's own "Sorry my love... it's just... a lot on my mind".

"You still feel guilty for what happened?" Blake asked as she raised her head to look at him.

"I don't think I will ever get over it... what I did... I became a monster" Genji said in a sad tone.

Blake rubbed his cheek "Genji, we already forgave you for that. You don't need to think about it every moment of your life".

"You may have forgiven me, but I am far from forgiving myself. I need to make amends for what I did" Genji said.

"And you will, by being here now that we need you. Your team needs you, your friends needs you, I need you... and he needs you" Blake said as she glanced to the side.

Genji did the same and could not help but to smile at his baby son who was sleeping in a crib they got for him "Still can't believe I am a dad".

Blake smiled "Trust me I was very shocked too when I found out I was pregnant".

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Blake?" Genji asked.

Blake looked a little guilty at that "I wanted to... But I just couldn't think of a way to tell you".

"All you needed to do was just to come straight with me" Genji said.

"I... I guess I was scared... scared that you would not approve of having a child..." Blake said as she looked down.

Genji raised his human arm as he put his fingers under Blake's cheek and lifted her face so she would look at him "Blake... I can't think of anything I wanted more than to start a family with you. I admit, it happened earlier than I planed since I figured we should wait until we graduated before we started having kids... but had you told me back then, I would have been fine with having a child. It would be tricky to balance parenthood and school work, not to mention all the whispers of us becoming parents already. But it would have been worth it".

"I'm sorry... I should have told you... maybe things would have been different and maybe you would never have ended up with that bandit tribe" Blake said.

"I don't know what I was thinking when I joined Raven... but she did help me control my anger to some point, so I guess she did that much... But the person I became... it was not who I am. And I never wanted to turn in to such a monster" Genji said as he looked at his metal arm "And in some ways, I still am".

"Don't say that!" Blake said as she quickly grabbed Genji's metal hand "You where in a dark place, both of us was. What matters now is that you are back".

"But am I really the same man you loved, Blake? Look at me, I am a machine" Genji said in sadness.

"Shut up! You may have some metal parts, but you are still a person. You are Genji Shimada... the man I fell in love with... the man I had a child with" Blake almost snapped, making sure to keep her voice down to not risk waking Hanzo.

"Blake..." Genji whispered softly.

"And I blame myself... I thought you were dead, but I should have checked to be sure. Had I known you were still alive I..." Blake stopped herself and looked down "To tell you the truth I would still run away. Back then, I felt that I was just dragging the people I loved in to my own problems, so I pushed all of you out, thinking that if I made you all hate me, you would be safe from my mess. But I ended up hurting you all much more than our enemies ever could. And because of that, Yang fell in to depression since Fareeha was taken from her and I left her. And you... you had no one at all. I left you and you suffered for my mistake".

Genji felt Blake's tears on his chest and a faint sob escaped his lover's mouth "Blake... I would be lying if I said that your departure didn't hurt me... and I will also admit I was angry for a while. But I could never hate you, I tried, but the mere thought of hating you was utterly stupid. I only felt alone and wanted you back to be the light of my life again. I looked for you, but I gave up since I feared you were gone. A mistake on my part. I should have spent more time looking for you, and I should have kept on looking until I found you so we could make things right. We both made mistakes, but our love lead us back together and now, our bond is stronger than ever because of it. One learns from success, but one learns more from mistakes".

Blake smiled "How I missed your words of wisdom".

Genji chuckled at that before he thought of something "Tell me Blake. Did I ever tell you the story, Tale of the two Dragons?".

"No... I don't think you ever did" Blake answered.

"It is a story my father used to tell me when I was a kid. It is pretty good" Genji said.

"Well, let's hear it then" Blake said, happy to listen to something more pleasant.

Genji nods with a smile "Very well then. Get ready, it's quite a tale".

Blake laid next to him and listened to the story.

"My family tells of an ancient legend about two great Dragon brothers; the Dragon of the North Wind and the Dragon of the South Wind. Together, they upheld balance and harmony in the Heavens" Genji began.

Blake was already interested in the story, it sounded fascinating.

"But the two brothers argued over who could better rule their land. Their quarrel turned to rage and their violent struggle darkened the skies, until the Dragon of the South Wind struck down his brother, and fell to earth, shattering the land" Genji continued.

Blake gasped at the sudden dark turn.

Genji kept telling the story "The Dragon of the South Wind had triumphed, but as time passed and he realized his solitude. The sweetness of victory turned to ash".

Blake looked sad at that, the dragon did not realize what he had until it was gone.

"For years the bereft Dragon's grief threw the world into discord and he knew only bitterness and sorrow. One day a stranger called up to the Dragon and asked "Oh, Dragon Lord, why are you so distraught?" The dragon told him "Seeking power I killed my brother, but without him, I am lost." The stranger replied "You have inflicted wounds upon yourself, but now you must heal. Walk the earth on two feet as I do. Find value in humility, then you will find peace" Genji kept telling the story.

Blake's ear perked up a that. The dragon would become a mortal man? Where is this story going?.

"The Dragon knelt upon the ground. For the first time he was able to clearly see the world around him and he became human. The stranger revealed himself as his fallen brother. Reunited, the two set out to rebuild what they had once destroyed" Genji finished the story.

Blake let the story sink in before she spoke "That was an amazing story Genji. Your father sure knows how to tell them".

"He did. And back then I wondered if the story might be true. The relationship between the two brothers was almost like my relationship with my brother. We did not see eye to eye and we argued and even fought a lot... and I did not realize how selfish I was until his dead body laid in my arms" Genji said as he looked out the window "I even wondered if me and my brother where the dragons from the story... right now, I just don't know".

"If you are, then I can brag about having an dragon as my lover" Blake said with a smile.

Genji smiled back "I love you Blake. More than life itself".

Blake gave him a big kiss after he said that. Genji was caught of guard at first, but he soon kissed back. The kiss lasted for a full minute before they slowly broke for air. Blake sat up straight on top of Genji's waist, the room was dark but the moon light that shined through the window allowed Genji to see Blake's body.

She was so beautiful, like a diamond shining in the moon light. A perfect diamond.

Genji moved his hands up Blake's waist and ribs, making her shudder a little due to his cold metal hand. What Genji would do to have his human arm back, but he had to make do for now.

Blake took his hands and placed them on her breasts and he gave them a light massage, making Blake purr. How Genji missed those purrs. He slowly sat up as Blake held on to his shoulders and he kissed her chest, making her let out a soft moan.

They kissed again before Blake pushed Genji back down on to his back and got in position "You know Genji... you may be a cyborg now. But at least a special part of you is still in tact".

Genji blushed "Really Blake? You had to bring up that special part?".

"I was going to say your heart... But yeah, that part is good too, in case we are not done with having kids yet" Blake said with a cool smile.

Genji could not help but to chuckle at that "You are one of a kind Blake. One of the many reasons I love you".

Blake kissed him again before going back to the special position. And they did the deed, luckily Hanzo was a heavy sleeper and did not wake up. Both Genji and Blake really needed this.

When they where done, both laid on the bed breathing hard, Blake was the first to speak "I love you Genji... i love you so much, my ninja man".

"And I you. My lovely cat girl" Genji said.

They kissed again before falling in to a peaceful sleep... finally, both could rest easy again.

 **.**

 **Well, i guess it's no secret that I love writing Genji X Blake. In fact it may just be my favorite couple I have ever written. What can I say? Writing them together is fun and it comes out real easy and feel so natural.**

 **But for those who think I am neglecting the other parings of the story. Don't worry, they will get their due soon enough.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	88. CHRISTMAS SPECIAL

**This does not take place in cannon or Chibi. Just a one shot special**

* * *

 **CHRISTMAS SPECIAL.**

 **Story 1: Chronal Rose.**

It was the Christmas holiday and the stores where slowly closing up and would not re-open until next year. So Lena Oxton was placing through the streets like her life was on the line. And in some way it was, she had to find the perfect present for her beloved Ruby before it was to late. But every time she reached a store it was already closed and her frustration was growing more and more by the second. She had to find the perfect Christmas gift for Ruby or she would never forgive her.

"Come on Lena! Move it! You can't fail during such an important time!" Lena told herself.

She reached another store that thankfully was not closed yet. She hurried inside and saw the new video game that Ruby really wanted and she hurried to grab it. She smiled in victory until she heard a sob. She looked down and saw a little girl that was about to get the game herself before Lena snatched it away. Lena looked at the game and then back to the crying girl before she sighed and handed it over to her.

The girl smiled widely as she took the game and gave Lena a hard hug "Thank you! You are so kind!".

Lena smiled as the girl then hurried to her mom so they could pay for the game. Getting a hug from a kid was not to bad, but now she was back on square one, finding a present for Ruby.

Lena hurried to a bakery, maybe she could buy Ruby's favorite sweets, that should be something... but just as she got there the store closed.

"Oh come on! Why do they always close at the same time!" Lena all but shouted

"You look distressed young lady" Lena looked and saw a old man walk up and handed her something "It's not much, but Christmas has always been about the joy, never about the gifts. Remember that, young one".

Lena watched him leave before looking at what he gave her. She sighed and figured it was better than nothing. She hoped Ruby would not be to disappointed.

When she got back she noticed Ruby at the stove, said Rose looked at Lena when she heard her come in "Oh good, you're back, I made some hot chocolate"

Lena smiled a little as she took a seat while Ruby poured her a cup and gave it to her. Lena drank a little as Ruby sat down with her own cup. There was a nice silence until Ruby spoke up.

"What's wrong Lena? You look sad" Ruby said a little worried.

Lena looked down, looking ready to cry "I'm sorry Ruby. I spent all night trying to find you the perfect present, but something always happened and I couldn't get anything. All I got was this thing".

Lena held up what the old man gave her, and it turned out to be a mistletoe. Ruby looked at it before smiling "Well, there is one thing it can be used for. Something far better than any gift you can get for money".

Ruby snatched the mistletoe before vanishing in her rose petals, but returned moments later and gave Lena a big kiss. Lena gasped but kissed back.

They kept kissing for several moments, with the mistletoe hanging above them.

* * *

 **Story 2: Justice Fire.**

Yang cheers as she slides down a steep snowy hill on her snowboard, Fareeha was watching her from the side half amused by Yang's excitement, not really understanding what was so fun with just sliding down a hill on a board. Yang ended up falling face first in to the snow, but quickly sat back up and kept on laughing like nothing bad happened.

"What's so fun about all this? It's just snow" Fareeha said.

"Oh lighten up Fareeha, it's Christmas time and we finally got some snow!" Yang said.

"I grew up it Atlas Yang, there is always snow there" Fareeha pointed out.

"You mean you never played in the snow?" Yang asked.

"Why would I? You just get cold for nothing, now let's head back inside" Fareeha said as she turned to walk... only to be hit in the neck by a snow ball. She gave Yang an un-amused stare.

Yang however just smirked "What are you gonna do about it?".

"Oh so you want war? Very well then!" Fareeha said as she gathered snow.

Yang gulped when she noticed the size of the snow ball and before she could react, the snow ball that was about the size of herself, hit her and she flew in to a tree, leading to all the snow fall down on her. She was completely buried until Fareeha managed to dig her out so she could breath again.

"I win. Time to head inside where the real fun is" Fareeha said with a knowing smirk.

Yang gulped before Fareeha dragged her inside. After they got inside they cuddled under a blanket in front of a fire... both where naked for two reasons. 1: Their clothes got wet from all the snow and 2: Because they would not have it any other way.

Yang smiled as she used her aura to help heating them up "I love you Fareeha. Marry Christmas".

"Marry Christmas my lovely fire" Fareeha said as they shared a loving kiss.

* * *

 **Story 3: Sunny Bat.**

Hana was listening to some Christmas music while singing along _**"Iiiiii Don't want a lot for Chrismas! there is just one thing I need! I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree! I just want you for my own! More than you could ever know! Make my wish come truuuuuuueee!"**_

 _ **"All I want for Christmas, is youuuuuuu!"**_ Someone finished for her.

Hana jumped and looked up only to smile "Nice tone there Sun".

Sun hung up side down by his tail and held a mistletoe "Well, ready for some holiday spirit?".

Hana giggled "You are such a dork. But tonight you are my dork".

Sun smiled and they shared an upside down kiss with the moon shining behind them.

* * *

 **Story 4: Weiss cream.**

Weiss walked over to a bench and sat down, she sighed, she had a short talk with Winter who was going to spend some time with Brigitte and her family and all her friends where busy, so Weiss had nothing else to do. She sighed, looks like the Ice Queen would be alone during this holiday.

"Hey, Weiss Schnee" Weiss looked up and saw Lúcio walk up to her "What are you doing out here all by yourself?".

"Everyone I know are busy. I have no choice" Weiss answered.

"Wait, you got nowhere to be during Christmas!? This will not do" Lúcio said before he took a moment to think then he got an idea "You know it might be a lucky break I found you. Me and my Cousin Flint is going to have a Christmas party at a orphanage and we could use a singer".

Weiss thought it over then she smiled "Sure, I can do that".

Later that night, Weiss was dressed in a Santa outfit while singing Christmas songs for a bunch of happy kids.

* * *

 **Story 5: Ninja Cat.**

Genji and Blake were sitting on a roof top together. Blake was leaning on Genji who had his arm around her shoulders. They where watching all the light in the city, it really was beautiful this time a year. Blake's bow had been replaced with a Santa hat, only because Genji thought she looked cute like that. But Blake even it out by having Genji dress up like an elf.

"It's beautiful" Blake said with a smile.

"It is. Even more beautiful with you here" Genji said while rubbing Blake's shoulder with his hand.

Blake blushed a little "I am not that great".

"You're right, you are not great... you are perfect" Genji said.

Blake was so moved by his words that she tackled him... making them slide of the roof and land on the soft snow below, making a small snow angel as they did. Both laughed at the little mishap but soon locked eyes and kissed. The heat of their bodies made the cold snow easy to ignore.

* * *

While all the young friends where having their fun, the older people had their own way of celebrating. Glynda and Ozpin where enjoying a hot drink in the Beacon tower, both smiling at the beautiful winter land.

At a bar Qrow walked in and was about to order a drink, until he was told someone had been expecting him. He was confused until he noticed his old pal McCree waiting on him with the best drinks on the house. Qrow smirked as he sat down and the two friends enjoyed their drinks.

Reinhardt, Nora, Ren and Jaune where spending some time at Reinhardt house along with the rest of Jaune's family. They even got Reinhardt's friend Mai to help making ice cream... because only Nora could eat ice cream during winter.

All in all, it was a happy Holiday, one that would never be forgotten.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think of each of these Christmas stories.**


	89. SPECIAL HAPTER 3

**SPECIAL CHAPTER 3.**

It was late at night and Hana was walking down the hall away towards the kitchen, she felt her way forward, being to tired to use her semblance. There were moments like these when she really wished she could have her sight back, but for that she would need some high level tech that could give her new eyes. She silently hoped someone in Atlas could help with that... yeah right, like Atlas would waste time and money to help a faunus. That kingdom was full of anti-faunus people, not to mention Weiss' horrible father.

From what Weiss told her. Jacques is cold, arrogant, vindictive, and overbearing. He entered a loveless marriage into the Schnee family in order to take control of the Schnee Dust Company. Weiss states that it was her father's leadership of the company that saw its reputation sullied by unethical practices. He is on poor terms with both Winter and Weiss, and the nature of his marriage drove his wife into alcoholism. When Weiss refuses to answer his calls, he cuts her off from the family fortune in order to force her to talk to him. A similar situation is said to have occurred between him and Winter upon her enlistment to the military. Jacques is shown to be egotistical, joking with peers that he's repeatedly the good guy when it comes to the Faunus situation, when in reality he's apathetic.

Jacques also seems to be a cold and calculating person, more concerned with reputation and wealth than the people close to him, or the ethics of a situation. His wife is suggested to have suspected the true motivations of their marriage long before Jacques admitted to them himself. James Ironwood clearly saw through Jacques' attempts to convince him that the Dust embargo he placed would hurt Atlas and should be removed, only for Jacques to accidentally reveal his altruism to be a front when mentioning that the embargo has caused the SDC to lose millions of lien in exports.

Despite Jacques' poor relationship with his daughters, the fact that he personally fetched Weiss after the Battle of Beacon indicates some sense of worry for her safety. However, his actions show him to be more concerned with the SDC and the Schnee name, rather than Weiss herself. His controlling nature is made clear when he forces Weiss to sing at the SDC charity concert with an implied threat of consequences if she refused, and when he restricts Weiss' freedom of movement after the incident at the fundraiser. He also follows through with consequences for refusing his commands, such as when Weiss challenged him and ended up losing her rights to inherit the company

Hana sighed as she reached the kitchen, nothing is ever easy "You are up late".

Hana jumped at the sound of the voice but sighed "Dammit Sun. I almost peed myself".

She had competently forgotten that Sun had chosen to stay over for the night since he really wanted to spend some time with them after everything that happened.

The monkey faunus chuckled at Hana's reaction "Sorry, I thought for sure you heard me before I said anything. But why are you up so late anyway? Figured you would be in bed by now".

"Just getting a glass of water" Hana answered.

"Need any help?" Sun asked.

"No need I got this" Hana said as she reached for a glass only to drop it, she mentally cursed but did not her it shatter.

"Tail for the win. Here you go" Sun said as he handed the glass over to Hana.

Hana took it and sighed as she filled it with water "I remember a time when this used to be much easier. Now I feel like I can't take two steps without using my semblance to avoid falling down the stairs".

"Hey, you made it all the way here without any real issue. I say you are doing fine, given your lack of sight" Sun said, trying to cheer the bat faunus up.

Hana had a weak smile "Thanks Sun. I am amazed at how you can stay positive, not matter the situation".

"Well, when things get dark, The Sun always finds a way to brighten your day! Or night in this case" Sun said.

"Was that a pun? A bad one at that? Have you been hanging out with Yang?" Hana asked, half amused.

Sun rubbed his head "Figured I'd try it out... now I see why people groans every time she makes a pun".

Hana could not help but to giggle "Just be yourself, Sun. You are more funny that way".

Sun smiled "Thanks, I will be myself and just keep monkeying around!".

Hana finally laughed a little at his joke, making Sun do a victory sign, happy that he managed to make Hana laugh and boy did she have a cute laugh.

They enjoyed an peaceful silence for a minute until Hana decided to ask "Hey Sun. When did you start having feelings for me?".

Sun's eyes went wide and he blushed "I have no idea what you mean".

"Sun, don't pretend to be more stupid than you really are. And do not assume I am to dense to take a hint. You flirt with me a lot, comfort me when I'm sad, always try to make me laugh and you protect me whenever you are around. I don't need my eyes to see you have feelings for me" Hana said, this time she was not so humorous, she was dead serious.

Sun was silent for a moment before he sighed "For a while now. I think it was around the time when our teams first started to get to know each other".

"I thought you had the hots for Blake" Hana said.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't. But when I found out she was taken, I accepted it and backed of. She was so happy with Genji and no way was I going to get in the way of that" Sun said before he sighed "Then I started having feelings for you and they were much stronger than those I had for Blake. I wanted to tell you right away, but never really got the chance since you were busy most of the time... then you started dating Mercury and I figured I had missed my chance".

Hana let his words sink in, but the mention of Mercury made her look down "Well, you know how that relationship went. He said so many sweet things to me, making me think I had found the perfect guy... only for my heart to shatter when I found out he was working for the bad guys this whole time... he made me love him... and I still don't know if he truly loved me".

"Hana... I think he did love you. He was just more loyal to that Cinder chick for whatever reason" Sun said, but his words only seemed to make Hana angrier.

"If he truly loved me, then he would have known what he was doing was wrong and leave Cinder and be with me!" Hana snapped... but moments after her sudden outburst she began to cry "I loved him... I loved him!".

Sun was silent as Hana cried, it was now clear that she still had not moved on from the painful heartbreak Mercury put her through. This alone made Sun hate that bastard even more than he already did. Hana had been through so much already, she did not deserve even more emotional pain.

Sun did the only logical thing he could think of. He walked up and hugged Hana, and he was almost surprised when she quickly hugged him back, crying in to his bare chest. Sun rubbed Hana's back, allowing her to let it all out, she needed this.

"Hana... I don't know if you will be any happier with me than you were with Mercury. But if you are willing to give me a chance, I can promise you that I will never hurt you and do all I can to make you happy" Sun said, meaning every word.

Hana looked up at him with her empty eyes "Promise? You promise you will love me?".

Sun smiled "I promise".

"Prove it" Hana demanded.

Sun leans in and kissed her. Hana slowly closed her eyes and kissed back, she wrapped her arms around Sun's neck and her legs around his waist as he lifted her on to the sink. They began making out for a full minute before they broke for air, no words where needed as Sun kissed Hana's exposed shoulder making her giggle a little.

But both knew the kitchen was not a good place to do this, in case Yang, Nora or worst of all, Genji, happens to walk in on them. It would not be to fun to explain this to them just yet. So Sun picked Hana up and carried her to his room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mercury himself was looking through some pictures on his scroll. All the pictures was of Hana, pictures from when they were still dating. Mercury looked at a picture of him and Hana in front of Beacon's fountain, Hana wanted to take a selfie and the picture turned out real well. Hana was blushing while smiling as Mercury had his arm around her, with his hand a little to close to her butt, luckily she did not mind it that much and she was always so close.

The next picture made Mercury smile even more. It was a picture after their first love night together... well, the night after they had sex for the first time. Hana was sleeping while still as naked as the day she was born, the blanket barely covering anything, she looked like an angel when she slept. Mercury remembered how good she felt, despite that she was still suffering from her heart condition at the time. And part of him regretted that he did not remove the blanket before taking the picture.

Mercury placed his scroll on his lips, kissing the picture. Hana made him feel something he had never felt before... love. He had truly hoped he could keep her and keep her away from everything that was going on... but then she found out and snapped at him. And now she had made it very clear that she did not want to be with him anymore and ha chosen to stay with her friends.

The memory made Mercury angry as he tightened his grip on his scroll "You think this is over Hana? It's not over. We are far from through, we will meet again and when we do... I will never let you go again. That is not a threat, it's a promise!".

* * *

Early morning, Sun woke up when light hit his face, he let out a yawn as he sat up while stretching "What a night".

He smiled as he looked to his side, and saw Hana still sleeping, having shed her pajamas while they released their love last night. It was almost criminal how cute Hana was, one of the many things that made her so special. She was sleeping so peacefully that Sun didn't even want to wake her up. But he knew he had to before anyone catches wind of what's going on.

"Rise and shine little bat" Sun said while rubbing Hana's cheek.

Hana groans "5 more minutes".

"I would give you 5 more hours if I could. But our friends might get suspicious" Sun said.

"Fine fine, I'm up" Hana said as she sat up and yawns "I will take a shower, clean up whatever mess we caused".

Sun blushed a little as Hana exposed her whole back side while heading for the shower room. But on the inside he was cheering. He did it. Hana was now his girlfriend! And nothing would take that away.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think of this little short chapter. Been wanting to make a chapter centered around these two for a while now.**


	90. CHIBI GHLF 15

**CHIBI GHLF 15.**

 **Story 1: Bad Boy Jaune.**

Jaune is wearing Yang's sunglasses, his hair blowing. Behind him is Zwei, visible from the rear end up, his tail waggling.

"Ho-ho, yeah! This is the life! Am I right, buddy?" Jaune turns to look at Zwei, who sits up and barks twice "Just a couple of bad boys living the carefree life. You with me, pal?" Zwei barks twice "It's me and you against the world, Zwei. Whoo-hoo!" Zwei joins in on Jaune's "hoo" with a howl.

But it turns out that Zwei and Jaune are on Yang's motorcycle, stationary, and in front of a small fan.

"Vroom, vroom. Ho-yeah, bros before-" Jaune cuts off when he realizes that Yang has walked in with Fareeha and is standing in front of him, glaring. Zwei whimpers.

Yang kicks the fan over and points at them "Off. Now".

Jaune gets off and clears his throat while Yang walks over to her bike "Pretty cool chopper. Chop-per. That's what we bad boys like to call it".

"Shh. Give them to me" Yang ordered as she holds out her hand.

"Oh, right" Jaune takes off the sunglasses "Here you go. I was just borrowing them".

"Word of advice Jaune. Never mess with a lady's bike. Come on Yang, let's go beat up Junior" Fareeha said as she sat behind Yang on the motorbike.

Yang smiled before both of them turns away from Jaune and motors off, leaving Jaune and Zwei in a cloud of smog. Jaune flinches and coughs.

"Pfft. Yang thinks she's so cool. I mean, yeah, OK, she's pretty cool, and she has a cool girlfriend, but not as cool as she thinks" Jaune said and Zwei barks twice "You're right, pal. We don't need a bike. We don't need any girls. We're just a couple of bad boys taking on the world!".

Ruby shows up "Zwei! There you are" She pets Zwei and speaks in cutesy tones "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? Who gets all the kissies? You do. Yeah, you do. Come on, let's go eat Weiss' homework, and then I want you to bite of the back of Lena's pants. I hope she is going comando today".

Ruby walks away with a happy Zwei. Jaune opens his eyes "Wait, what? Traitor!" He deflates and starts mumbling "I'd be a good boy, too, if it got me all the kissies".

Oh poor Jaune, if only he knew that one girl would love to give him all the kisses she has.

* * *

 **Story 2: Hammer Time.**

Reinhardt and Nora stood ready to use their hammers, this was a sacred tradition for their family and if they messed up even once, they would have shamed their entire legacy, so they needed to give twice as much than what they got.

"Ready Nora?" Reinhardt asked.

Nora nods with sharp determination "You got in granpa! I will uphold our family legacy!".

Turns out they were surrounded by holes and the moment they heard the familiar growl, both roars "IT'S HAMMER TIME!".

A lot of hammering a crushing sounds echoed through the area, as the ground itself shook from the massive blows of the mighty hammers.

At sun set the sound finally stopped and both Reinhardt and Nora were resting under a tree, both breathing hard, while the bodies of dead mole grimms where all over the ground.

Reinhardt smiled "Live with honor...".

Nora smiled back "Die with glory...".

The family legacy had been honored this day.

* * *

 **Story 3: Neptune's Phobia.**

Neptune and Sun are walking down the street. Neptune notices a nearby puddle and begins to show concern as a car approaches. The car passes, revealing a frightened Neptune clinging to Sun's head to avoid the splash.

"Dude, you gotta get over this" Sun said arms crossed, exasperated.

"Get, uh, get over what?" Neptune asked as he looks nervously back at the puddle, then back to Sun "I'm working on it, OK?"

On a rainy day, a door slowly opens and Neptune peers outside. Thunder and lightning flashes, causing him to duck back inside. The door opens wide and Neptune emerges and walks away, completely obscured by multiple blue umbrellas.

Hana rushed in to the store because she needed an umbrella too... only to come back out and shout after Neptune "YOU WATER SCARED JERK!".

In the shower room, Neptune opens shower curtain, revealing him to be soaked, yet completely dressed, wearing his goggles and some orange water wings. He begins to proudly walk away, humming to himself, before slipping on wet tiles.

Genji walks out of a shower stall with a towel around him "You shower with your clothes on... hmmm, that might be a useful way to keep Blake from trying to get me every time I shower".

Another day Neptune is sitting in a life guard chair surveying a pool "Hmm".

Jaune appears marching past the pool but slips and falls in while Neptune watches. Jaune begins splashing and gasping "Help! Someone!" Neptune looks away as Jaune struggles to stay afloat "I'm drowning! I'm in the water and I'm drowning! Right now! Drowning!" Neptune whistles loudly, still ignoring Jaune who is frequently bobbing under the water"I might die, this could be it! If only someone... could jump in the water... and save me! This is it... I see the light!... I'm goin' toward it ...so...warm..." Jaune burbles as he sinks underwater. A single bubble rises into the air as Neptune slowly looks back in concern "...dead".

Neptune gasps and stares with wide eyes. Sun strolls over to his chair "Thanks for covering for me, had to get this just right" He flicks his hair and poses "Anything weird happen?".

Neptune anxiously looks away "Eeergh...".

But soon Fareeha came out of the water while dragging Jaune out of the pool "Pyrrha, Jaune needs mouth to mouth".

Back to the street. Neptune is still clutching Sun, who is still staring straight ahead looking completely fed up.

Neptune sighed in resignation "Ok, maybe you're right".

Sun shakes his head silently.

* * *

 **Story 4: Ruby's booty hunt.**

Ruby was sneaking around in the shadows, wearing a black mask over her eyes, she was on the hunt for the famous booty. She found it, the booty of her beloved girl friend Lena.

Lena was just checking some stuff out on her scroll until she felt a hard slap on her butt, she squeaked as she jumped high, but when she looked around, all she saw was roes petals.

Ruby was hiding behind a wall with a smile "Booty claimed!".

The next day Lena was walking through the hall with some books, until she accidentally dropped one. She bent over to pick it up, only to receive another hard slap on her butt, making her jump high and look around, but yet again, all she saw was rose petals.

Ruby was hiding behind a plant "Booty claimed!".

The next day, Lena was taking a shower, when she was done she reached for her towel, only to stop to take a look around. Making sure no one would try to slap her butt again. After making sure no one was around, she grabbed her towel and began drying herself of. But when she began drying her legs, she once again was slapped on her butt, making her jump and slip on the wet floor... and a red rose petal landed on her nose

Ruby was hiding in the bath tub "Booty claimed!".

But this time her hiding place was not good enough as Lena grabbed "So it was you!".

Ruby gulped "Umm... hi Lena... nice booty".

Lena growls and during the next hour, spanking sounds where heard. When it stopped, Ruby laid on the floor, she was pretty sure her butt now matched her cape.

"Booty claimed" Lena said as she walked away.

But Ruby only said one thing "Worth it".

 **.**

 **Now I am going to use my more popular story to shamelessly promote two of my lesser known stories.**

 **I have two new Blizzard related stories.**

 **If you like Spider-Man and Starcraft. Check out the story: StarCraft: Spider-Ghost.**

 **If you like Warcraft and Fire Emblem. Check out my brand new story: Warcraft: A Fire Emblem saga.**

 **I really want both stories to succeed since I love them both. But they will need support. So any review would be highly appreciated. Both stories can be found on my page.**

 **Thank you to those who have already checked them out. And for those who are no fans of those worlds, I understand, no hard feelings. This is just for those that do like those worlds AND there is no need for your to explain yourselves, it's simply your opinions.**

 **.**

 **But tell me what you think of these short stories first. And those who don't want to read the other stories can just leave their review here and go on with their day.**


	91. CHIBI GHLF 16

**CHIBI GHLF 16.**

 **Story 1: Bike Race.**

On the streets of Vale, Blake stands on the sidewalk with a flag, next to her, stands Fareeha and Lena "Drivers, are you ready?".

Yang revs up her motorcycle "Ready!".

"Show no mercy Yang!" Fareeha cheered on.

Ruby sits in a red wagon decorated with hot-rod flame stickers. She carries a fishing rod with a dog bone dangling from the end, with Zwei puling the wagon "Let's do this!".

"Show them true speed my Rose!" Lena cheered.

Weiss rolls up, riding a pretty pink tricycle "I, too, am ready to race".

Ruby and Yang pause and look at each other for a moment, then burst out in hysterical laughter. Fareeha and Lena laughs too.

"What?" Weiss asked confused.

"Where'd you get that thing? Your grandma?" Yang asked in a taunting tone.

"As a matter of fact, yes. This was Nana Schnee's favorite bike. She called it, Stardust" Weiss said in pride.

Ruby and Yang try to contain their laughter, but burst out into hysterics again. Lena had to lean on Fareeha to keep herself from fainting from all her laughter.

"I wish you could see how dumb you look!" Ruby mocked but then the hot-rod stickers on the side of her cart begin to peel off "Oh no, my stickies!" She quickly re-sticks the stickers to her cart.

"Well I hope Nana taught you to lose, princess. 'Cause you don't have the horsepower" Yang mocked.

"I have plenty of horses, thank you" Weiss said in a matter of fact tone.

"Enough chatter! Let's race! On your marks, get set, go!" Blake said.

As Ruby and Yang get ready to race, Weiss pulls out Myrtenaster and jabs the ground. Ice erupts from the ground below Yang and Ruby's vehicles, freezing them securely in place.

"What and how?!" Yang said in shock.

"No fair! I was gonna be so fast... and yet now, I am just furious!" Ruby said in anger

Weiss slowly pedals away as Blake laughs at the whole ordeal "Stardust awaaay!".

Ruby and Yang pause for a moment, then begin struggle to get free from the ice, to no avail. Fareeha and Lena runs up and tries to help them break lose from the ice.

"Come on Yang! You are to hot to let ice stop you!" Fareeha said as she pounded the ice with her fists.

"True speed can not be stopped by any element! Don't let that cheater win!" Lena said as she tried to pull Ruby free.

* * *

 **Story 2: Shower trouble.**

Genji was taking a shower after a long day of training. As he washed himself he was humming a Japanese tune and did not hear that some one entered the shower room. It was Blake who snuck up and picked up Genji's towel and clothes. Before she left she took a quick peek behind the shower curtains and covered her mouth to stop herself from giggling.

A bit later Genji reached out to grab his towel... only to realize it was not there. He peeked out side and let out a loud sigh "Not again..." He then got a look of determination "You will not win this time beloved!".

Using a small towel to cover his crotch, Genji snuck through the rooms that would lead to the bed room. All he had to do was to get to his closet where his spare clothes were and put them on before Blake can catch him. It seemed to be going well, he was getting close to his destination and no sign of Blake. Maybe she just wanted to mess with him this time.

He finally reached his closet and no girls around, he let out a breath of relief "Everything went well this time".

But the moment he opened the closet, a hungry looking Blake was waiting on the other side of the door "Hello my love".

Genji got wide eyes and gulped "B-Blake!?".

"Did you really think you were safe? There is no place in the world where you would be safe from me!" Blake said as she licked her lips.

Before Genji could answer he was pulled in to the closet and the door slammed shut. You should know what happened next.

* * *

 **Story 3: Stand Up Yang.**

Yang stands in the spotlight of a dimly-lit comedy bar, performing her stand-up routine in front of an audience consisting of, Team GHLF, Sun, Ren, Jaune, Zwei, Ruby and Blake.

"Did you hear about the teacher at Beacon who wears an eye patch? I heard they had to let him go. Turns out he only had one **pupil**!" Yang said and laughs to herself.

The audience groans unenthusiastically. Zwei whimpers. Fareeha though did thing it was a little funny.

"Man where did she get these puns from? A children's book?" Hana wondered.

"Hey everyone! Don't forget the tournament starts next week! It's **vital** we all do our best! As in, the **Vytal Tournament**?" Yang continued, and the audience groans again as Yang taps her mike "Hello? This is on, right?".

"Unfortunately!" Sun said.

"So..." Yang points at Blake "My roommate Blake was coughing up hairballs all night. We thought it was a **cat** astrophe".

Blake shakes her head "Ugh".

"But now she's **feline** much better!" Yang finished.

"Now that's just offensive" Genji said, a little mad that Yang would joke about Blake's faunus traits.

Jaune and Ren boo and jeer while Sun blinks and looks very uncomfortable "Get off the stage!".

Sun hurriedly stands up "I just remembered! I'm supposed to be, uh... Not here".

Ren grabs Sun's monkey tail "If we have to sit through this, so do you".

"I'm the main act, people. This is as good as it gets!" Yang declared.

"This is worse than Ozpin throwing new students off a cliff!" Sun joked and the audience titters and Sun stands on his table "Right? I mean what's he gonna do when they graduate? Set them on fire?!" The audience laughs at that as Sun looks at Hana "Even my girlfriend's sleep stories are more fun than this".

"Hey!" Hana said but giggled anyway.

"No, don't listen to him! You!" Yang said as she points at Sun "Stop being funny!".

"How about you start being funny!" Sun said and the audience laughs again.

"Wait, wait, wait. You haven't heard about that time I, uh... fought a Nevermore! Yeah! It was a pretty **Grimm** situation!" Yang said, trying to save the act, but the audience boos again. Yang winked and posed "Out with a Yang!"

A trap door opens up beneath Yang and she falls through the floor, Fareeha shakes her head "Someday Yang. Someday".

 **Story 4: Hot Bath.**

Lena let out a sigh of relief as she sank in to her bath tub. Her body was sore from the training, so nothing more relaxing than a nice hot bath to wash away her stress. She whistled as she picked up and sponge and began washing herself.

"Cannon Ball!" Came the voice of Ruby, followed by a splash.

Lena spit out some water and blushed "Ruby!? What are you doing in here!?".

"The water in our bathroom was shut down because of a leak. Figured I'd just bathe with you!" Ruby said happily.

Lena blushed more as the bath tub was hardly big enough for the two of them "I guess that's ok, just don't move around to much".

"Thank you Lena! Oh, do you need help to wash your back?" Ruby asked.

Lena was not sure how the water was not boiling right now "N-No need. I got it".

"Come on, I insist!" Ruby said before she grabbed the sponge and began cleaning Lena's back. After a while she was done "There. How did it feel?... Lena?".

She checked and noticed Lena had passed out. Ruby began to think. The most responsible thing to do would be to help Lena get dressed and take her to a bed where she can rest peacefully... But then again, Ruby might never get a chance like this again.

Ruby smirked and picked up the sponge again, a look of pure evil on her face "Now, what else can I clean?"..

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think of these short stories.**


	92. SPECIAL CHAPTER 4

**SPECIAL CHAPTER 4.**

Late at night, Ruby stood by her window, watching the sky outside. The big ordeal earlier had left everyone drained, but Ruby still could not sleep. There was so much on her mind. So much she never thought would happen, but it still did. Professor Leonardo Lionheart, the headmaster of Haven Academy... and a turncoat. On the surface, Lionheart demonstrated a rather polite and jovial persona and genuinely came off as a well-meaning and compassionate man. He was also shown to be easily startled and seemed to be somewhat timid. Despite this, he was willing to argue with Ruby's uncle Qrow and seemed unafraid to speak his mind to his fellow huntsman.

However, it was all just an stupid act from beginning to the end, he revealed himself to be cowardly and upheld self-preservation above all else. He was also subservient, submissive and frightened of by their enemies without even trying to stand up to them. While it seemed that Lionheart was ashamed of what he had done in Salem's name and strongly felt Ozpin should not have forgiven him. But even after all that he was little more than a coward who let people run of to their deaths and worked for Salem.

Ruby never expected that a Headmaster of a combat school would cower in such a manner. Not to mention that he would betray everything just to spare his own life. It just did not sit right with Ruby, she just could not understand why someone would do that. But that is not the worst part.

Cinder... the one responsible for Penny's death... and the one who killed Pyrrha right in front of Ruby's eyes. She was there. Ruby could have avenged her friend right then and there... but she just had to get knocked out by a cheep shot and when she came to, Cinder was no longer there. She failed to avenge her friends and ended up letting her other friends, along with her lover, to fight in a battle for their lives and she could do nothing about it... Weiss almost died, and she couldn't do anything to prevent it... Had Genji not returned when he did, there is not telling what would have happened.

Never before, in her whole life has she felt so useless. And it almost felt like they survived out of pure luck. Had not Blake arrived with help, then the White Fang Would have blown up the tower. And had Genji not unlocked his new power, then there is a chance that Reaper would have killed them all.

But then suddenly Ruby felt someone hugging her from behind "A penny for your thoughts?".

Ruby jumped a little but soon calmed down "It's just... a lot happened...".

Lena nods as she holds Ruby close "I know... this ordeal sure was something. Walking in to an ambush. Finding out someone we should have been able to trust was just a cowardly traitor, finding ourselves in possibly the toughest fight of our life and finding out Genji was alive this whole time... yeah quite an ordeal".

Ruby placed her hand on one of Lena's "I still can't believe Lionheart was a traitor. Ozpin and Qrow trusted him and he just stabbed them in the back".

Lena kissed Ruby's head "I know. He sure did not live up to his name. He was no lion, he was rat. I understand that he was scared, but that is no excuse to betray everything you stand for".

Ruby looked at Lena when she said that "Are... you scared?".

Lena was silent for a moment before she sighed "Yes... I am scared. Very scared. Salem is not like anything we have seen. She is in charge of everything. She is the one who has been a constant pain for us all this time. She and her flunkies destroyed Beacon and almost destroyed Haven. Had we lost, I don't even want to think about what would have happen to Mistral... or all the people that could have been killed if the grimm decided to invade, like they did to Vale".

"I know how you feel..." Ruby said in a quite tone.

Lena looked at her "OK Ruby Rose, what is really bothering you?".

Ruby sighed, of course Lena would notice "I failed Lena... I failed to convince Raven to help us, I failed to stop Cinder, I failed to help you all when you needed me the most... I failed everyone. Had it not been for Genji and Blake all of us might have been-".

"Ruby!" Lena interrupted sharply "You can't put all the wight on your shoulders. One person can't handle that much. Raven made her choice, and you did your best to stop Cinder and you did manage to save Jaune from being killed by her. And when you woke up, you along with Genji lead us to victory. You helped much more than you think".

"Lena..." Ruby spoke silently.

"I will admit I was scared back there, I've been scared for a long time now. I know I act confident and always try to smile. But truth is. I am scared out of my mind. Scared of losing more, scared of losing you... and I'm scared of dying. I don't want to die Ruby. There is still so much I want to do, so much I want to see... so much I want to achieve".

"And what do you want to achieve?" Ruby asked while stroking Lena's hand.

Lena looked Ruby in the eyes "A lot of things... but what I want most of all... is to get married and have a family".

Ruby blinked for a moment before she blushed "Oh... well I am not going to say no. I just never thought that far ahead about us getting married or having kids, or-or".

Lena could not help but to giggle at Ruby's flustered state "Relax Ruby, there is still plenty of time left before we need to start thinking about kids. Personally I'd like us to get married first before we have kids. Unlike Genji and Blake, who already have a baby boy now".

"Still can't believe that Blake is a mom" Ruby said, still baffled by the fact.

"And that Genji is a dad. I knew their love was very powerful, but I never expected them to go that far already" Lena said before she chuckled, happy that they managed to lift the mode a little "Still, it's going to be an interesting experience".

"That it will" Ruby said before turning around to face her girlfriend "What about our love? How strong is it?".

"What do you mean? We've been together for months now" Lena pointed out.

Ruby shook her head "I mean do you think we will be together forever? That nothing will force us apart... that nothing will take you from me?".

Lena could hear the worry in Ruby's voice "Ruby... are you worried that I will die?".

Ruby looked down "I've lost 3 people I cared deeply about... I don't want to lose you too... I can't lose you too. If I fail to protect you like I failed to save Pyrrha and Penny... then what kind of huntress will I be? What kind of girlfriend will I be!?".

"Hey, hey, hey. Stop that" Lena said as she pulled Ruby in to a hug "I am not going anywhere. I promise. I will not leave you alone. When I lost Emily, I almost ended it all. Never again".

"Would... Emily approve of us?" Ruby asked, remembering when Lena told her about her old lover who sadly died.

"Emily would kick my ass if I wasted the rest of my life on being down in the mud. I still miss her and I would have loved to go back in time and prevent her death. But I have learned to remember the past, but not linger on it. Now, I want to focus on the future. And I want you to be part of it Ruby" Lena said, meaning every single word.

"Lena..." Ruby said, almost ready to cry from Lena's words. Her words filled Ruby's heart with happiness.

Lena smiled as she pulled Ruby in to a deep kiss. Ruby jumped, but quickly kissed back. Back in the days, Ruby was very bad at kissing, but Lena was more than happy to teach her and now she was doing just fine. They kissed for several minutes, their tongues dancing around as Lena rubbed Ruby's back gently and Ruby's hands grabbed on to the back of Lena's tank-top. After a full 5 minutes of non stop kissing, they finally broke apart both catching their breaths.

Lena rubbed both Ruby's cheeks with her thumbs "Will you let me show you just how perfect you are to me?" Ruby gulped but nodded, though she was clearly nervous. Lena kissed her "Don't be scared of what I am about to do. Just relax and let me take care of everything".

"Alright Lena... I trust you" Ruby said, a little more calm but still a little nervous.

Lena smiled before kissing Ruby again. Only this time she move her hand under Ruby's pajamas shirt and rubbed her smooth belly. Ruby blushed but did not stop it. Lena's hand went further up Ruby's shirt towards her more privet parts. Ruby gasped when Lena's hand moved over them, but Lena did not grab them, she just gave them a very quick rub before moving her hand away. Lena gently broke the kiss before going down on her knees and began kissing Ruby's belly, making said Rose almost giggle since it tickled a little.

Lena kissed her belly a few more times before resting her hands on Ruby's hips and looked up at her "Do you really trust me?".

Ruby nods "Yes... I trust you more than I can tell".

Lena nods with a smile and then Ruby felt her pajamas pants get pulled down, almost shaking from the air that now touched her bare legs. She then gasped when Lena's mouth made contact with her special place. She took several deep breaths and even bit her finger to stop herself from making to much noise. If anyone walked in now, it would not be fun trying to explain this. But it was a risk Ruby was willing to take and she let Lena continue.

And it felt amazing.

* * *

The next day, both Ruby and Lena were getting ready for the day. As they were getting dressed in their gear, their minds were still fresh from what happened last night, which might just be the best night they've ever shared... or at least the best one so far. But the others might have something else to say about it if they found out. Many of them would ask question than neither Ruby or Lena wanted to answer, while some of them might even get a little mad at them for doing something like that. Though Ruby and Lena had no idea that their other teammates did something similar.

"We won't have to tell the others right?" Ruby asked, she really did not want to deal with her sister and what she might do if she found out about it.

Lena giggled, knowing full well why Ruby would want to keep it a secret "Sometimes what other people don't know won't hurt them. This will be our little secret. For now anyway".

Ruby smiled as she kissed Lena on the cheek "I love you, my beautiful air girl".

Lena smiled back "And I love you, my lovely Rose".

They shared one more kiss before leaving the room to join the others. They would never forget the night.

 **.**

 **And here is a chapter dedicated to my second favorite parring of this Story, one I've not focused on as much as I'd like to.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	93. SPECIAL CHAPTER 5

**SPECIAL CHAPTER 5.**

Yang was walking around Beacon... which was burning. Everywhere she looked she could see Grimm attacking her fellow students who had little to no chance of defending themselves. Yang wanted to help them but she could not touch anything, she just went through them like they weren't even there. She continued on until she saw... the moment that changed her life forever... the moment that had been haunting her for all this time. And a moment she really wished she could forget, despite knowing she never could.

"Blake!" She saw herself shooting a White Fang member, before looking around for her teammate "Blake! Where are you!?".

Adam Taurus draws his sword and stabs it into Blake's abdomen near her left hip, causing her to shriek in pain. The cry catches Yang's attention. Adam stands upright, pulling his sword from Blake's flesh and turning to face Yang.

"Get away from her!" Yang demanded in anger.

Blake reaches out helplessly, whispering "No... please...".

Adam sheathes his sword, smiling. Yang screams, her eyes turning red and a burst of flame erupting from her. She leaps at Adam, drawing her fist back with tears in her eyes. Adam swiftly draws his sword, swinging it through the air at Yang, as his Semblance activates. As Yang flies through the air, the lower half of her right arm separates from her.

Yang flies through the air, beginning to lose consciousness, with glowing yellow Aura splattering out from her wound. She lands on the floor and lays there on her side, completely still.

Adam slowly walks toward Yang's unconscious body and swings his sword out to the side, casting blood from its blade. Before he can reach her, Blake throws herself between them, giving him a determined stare.

Adam frowns at her "Why must you hurt me, Blake?".

He swings his sword, and Blake's head detaches from her neck. However, both her body and her head suddenly vanish, and Adam turns to watch the real Blake flee, dragging Yang with her. He begins slowly walking after her, not even bothering to look at the Creep that attempts to ambush him as he cuts it down.

Yang was not sure how she could remember the parts she was out for. But that was hardly as much of her concern as seeing what happened all over again.

She let our a scream before she finally woke up, she was breathing fast ans sweating hard. She tries to lift her right arm... only to remember it was gone and that she had taken of her metal arm. So she had to use her left arm to wipe her face before letting out a silent sob.

But then she suddenly felt someone kiss her shoulder "Nightmare again?".

Yang let out a sigh as she leans against the naked body of her girlfriend "Yes...".

"What was it this time?" Fareeha asked as she rubs Yang's shoulder.

"The night when I lost my arm..." Yang answered in a silent tone.

Fareeha holds her close "It's OK Yang. That night has passed. Adam is not here".

"I know that... but I can't just forget how close I was to dying that night... We lost so much" Yang said, doing her best to not cry at the memory.

"I know how you feel Yang. I was plagued with the same thing. It has not been an easy life for any of us. I also nearly died that night, and I needed nano-machines to fix me up, or I would have never been able to fight again... but even after that I was plagued with one nightmare after the other. I became so stressed that I couldn't even focus and I almost died again... had it not been for my...".

"Your farther?" Yang asked, remembering that Hazel guy and that it turned out he was Fareeha's long lost father.

"Yes... him" Fareeha said while doing her best to not get to angry "The man who has been absent from my whole life... and when I finally meet him, it turned out he was working for Salem... all for petty revenge about something that couldn't be helped".

Yang remembered Hazel well. While they did not know it all, Hazel had an rather different personality. Hazel has a calm composure compared to the others of Salem's circle. He is reserved and rarely speaks. However, he still criticizes Cinder for her defeat. He has a low tolerance for acceptance of failure, and he does not let minor obstacles get in his way or stand by convention when there is a goal to be accomplished.

During the meeting with Sienna Khan, Hazel is courteous toward her, showing he has a respectful nature. However, he is not intimidated by Sienna's threats, showing a distinct level of self-confidence.

Despite his low tolerance for failure, Hazel is not cruel or unsympathetic. This shows that, despite his allegiance to Salem, he has a certain degree of empathy and morality. Unlike his psychotic colleague, Tyrian, Hazel takes no pleasure in casual slaughter, indicating there must be a higher purpose in violence for him to engage in it.

However, this changes when he encounters Ozpin. When he does, Hazel becomes filled with rage and killing intent. He holds Ozpin responsible for the death of his sister Gretchen and is determined to kill every reincarnation of him. This shows that despite his typical reluctance to fight, he is quite capable of vengeance and terrifying bouts of rage. Also, Hazel murdered several huntsmen from Mistral under Salem's orders, indicating that he has no problems with killing if it hurts Ozpin in any way. He also attempted to brutally torture Nora with electricity for standing between him and Ozpin, showing how violent Hazel can become when blinded by his grudge against Ozpin.

While both Fareeha and Yang could understand why he was so upset. It still did not excuse all the bad things he's done. And he even showed to be ready to fight Fareeha, his own daughter, just for revenge.

"Meeting him hurt more than I could have ever expected... When I found out my father was still alive, I was mad that he was not around when I needed him... But a small part of me still held on to a small glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe, I could have a family again... but that was just naive thinking" Fareeha said, a single tear going down her face.

Yang hugs her "You do have a family, Fareeha. You got all of us, and even Winter".

Fareeha smiled a little at that "I have not forgotten. Winter pretty much raised me and my team became like my siblings".

"And me?" Yang asked.

"My future wife" Fareeha said with a wink.

Yang blushed but giggled "You would look amazing in a wedding dress".

"Oh hell no! You will be wearing that. I'd rather wear a suit" Fareeha said, she never liked wearing a dress.

"We both should wear a dress. More fun that way" Yang said, fantasizing about it.

"I said no! I am not wearing a stupid dress" Fareeha said, once again refusing the idea.

Yang smirked as she got an idea "Well I want to see you in one. Look, how about we make a bet?".

"What kind of bet?" Fareeha asked, slightly interested in Yang's challenge.

Yang traces her finger over Fareeha's chest "The one who lasts the longest wins".

Fareeha knew what she meant and blushed but smiled "Deal. Get ready to lose".

Yang put on her metal arm "I will be using this".

Fareeha gasped "Hey! That's not fair! It has an Vibration Function!".

Safe to say that the winner or their little bet was clear.

* * *

Meanwhile, Haze was on his way back to Salem. The mission failed and he was ready to face her wrath... but no pain that she could inflict on him was anywhere near as agonizing as it was to fight his own daughter. He really hoped that Fareeha would not follow her mother's footsteps and just stay out of the deadly life of an huntress... the very life that killed his sister. This also fueled his hate for Ozpin, making him more angry that the monster had gotten his daughter too.

Hazel looked at the picture of him and Ana... he missed those days. He was happy and was with a woman he loved... she was everything he could ever want from woman... strong... smart... beautiful... and the mother of his child... until that one day when he lost everything... all because of that monster Ozpin and everyone who followed him, including all the other headmasters.

Hazel clenched his fist... if he meets Fareeha again. He would make sure she leaves behind all her deluded ideals of being an Huntress... even if he has to force her to see the truth.

Ozpin would not kill anyone else that Hazel loved.

 **.**

 **This might be the last Special Chapter before I start working on Volume 6.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	94. VOLUME 6!

**crawforddarius7: Since all the PMs I sent seems to have failed to get the point across, I am just going to tell you here: I will NOT make the** **Mortal Kombat and Akame ga kill crossover, so I would be thankful if you would stop spamming me about it. I have told you many times already that I have no plans on making any Akame Ga Kill stories anytime in the future. And I am losing patience.**

 **This is your final warning, so STOP!**

* * *

 **Argus Limited.**

 **After the taxing battle at Haven and the tearful reunion of the old team members, our heroes have been burdened with transporting the Relic of Knowledge safely to Atlas. There's countless miles of Grimm-covered countryside between the city of Mistral and the northern coastline of Anima. Fortunately, the Argus Limited can easily make the journey... so long as nothing goes wrong.**

* * *

At a busy train station in Mistral, people go about their business whether they be buying a train ticket, going shopping, eating food, and more. Holographic screens show different locations, amongst them are Argus, Wind Path, Kuchinashi, Shion, and Vale, the latter shown to be crossed out with an "Out of Service" message next to it. Qrow was ready to send a message to Ironwood and inform him of what happened... while leaving out a few details he felt that it was best if the General did not know about.

 _"It's been two weeks since the attack on Haven. The official report states that the plot to destroy Mistral's CCT Tower was thwarted by Ghira Belladonna and the Faunus militia group from Menagerie. A Huntsman and some students coincidentally visiting the headmaster were also able to lend some assistance. Unfortunately, Leonardo Lionheart lost his life while trying to defend his school. And those responsible for organizing the attack managed to escape. As I'm sure you can guess, there's a lot more to this report than I'm willing to say in this letter. But for now, what I'm trying to say is that we're on our way to Atlas, James. There's a good chance we'll get there before this letter does, but in case we don't, I need you to know that we're bringing a lot more than bad news with us. See you soon, Qrow"_ Qrow repeats the what he wrote in the letter in his head to make sure he wrote everything he wanted to say, and then places the letter in a mail box. Suddenly, his niece runs by and bumps into him "Hey, what's with the running?"

"And what's with the standing? It's almost time!" Ruby said as she sees the people chattering in the station lobby. She uses her Semblance to get something and fly through the gate. She then emerges smiling and humming, approaching the benches where her companions, minus Blake, Genji and Hana, are waiting.

"And?" Yang asked with her arms crossed.

Ruby shows them a bag "Ahh!".

Weiss gave her a look "What an absolute waste of time-".

Yang interrupts her with an eager face "What did you get me?".

"You'll have to wait and see!" Ruby said in a singsong tone.

"No fair!" Yang said and after Ruby sticks her tongue, Yang attempts to snatch the bag from her, who recoils.

"Hello!" Lena called out as she walked up with Fareeha... who's was packed full of different stuff "Sorry we took so long. But as you can see, we made quite a haul".

"Don't you mean You made quite a haul and I ended up paying for everything?" Fareeha asked, clearly annoyed "Not to mention you made me carry it all".

"Oh come on Fareeha, I am broke, and you are the strongest member of our team. And with those nano things in your body, you are even stronger" Lena pointed out in a innocent tone.

"The Nano-Machines didn't really make me stronger, just tougher. And I am not made out of money you know, even if I was paid by the Atlas military" Fareeha said.

Lena smiles "Don't be like that, Fareeha. We are basically sisters".

"Riiiight. I'm really feeling the love" Fareeh said while rolling her eyes.

The girls giggled and the guys chuckled at Fareeha's expense.

"Oh, I can't believe we're taking the train to Argus! The beautiful northern coastline... You really think it's too early for beach season?" Nora asked while doing a few dance moves

Ren daydreams about a nice day at the beach before remembering it was not season for it "Unfortunately, but we will be one step closer to Atlas".

Weiss was unamused "Well, I'm glad you're all excited. But I don't think you appreciate the trouble I went through to leave Atlas".

"I know you're worried, Weiss, but trust us. Team RWBY won't leave your side for a second! I promise" Ruby assured, earning a smile from Weiss.

"No one's gotta be worried with us around" A pair of Huntsmen, Dee and Dudley, confront the teams with proud looks on their faces, holding their weapons.

"Aaaand you are?" Nora asked.

"Why Dee and Dudley of course. The Argus Limited's very own Huntsmen. We'll be keeping everyone safe as we pass through Grimm territory" The man named Dee said.

"But for a generous tip, we can make sure your passenger car gets extra special attention should things get dangerous" Dudley winks as Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Nora give unamused looks; Nora has her arms crossed and Weiss rolls her eyes.

They turn to Qrow's voice when they heard him "Yeah, I got a tip for ya. Buzz off" He stands between Ruby and Yang as they make faces, mocking Dee and Dudly "Looks like Mistral's really scraping the bottom of the barrel these days".

Dee looked offended " Hey! You're talking to a-".

Qrow holds his huntsman license "A professional Huntsman, right. Well, it seems one of you heroes left the staff entrance to the caboose wide open. It'd be a shame to lose your job before it even started".

"I... I didn't do it!" Dudley said

Dee scoffs "Come on, dummy".

Dee and Dudley walks away from them and Oscar watched them "You know sometimes the burden of saving the world feels overwhelming. But then people like that come along and make me grateful that it's our jobs and theirs".

Everyone collectively agrees with Oscar as they nod at him together before Qrow spoke "So, you kids ready to go? Bike all loaded up?"

"Yep!" Yang confirmed.

"Just waiting on Blake. As usual" Weiss said.

"And looks like Genji and Hana has not made it yet either" Fareeha noticed.

"They had to leave their child with Blake's parents. It was not an easy choice to make" Lena reminded and everyone nods at that.

* * *

Up in the walkways above the teams, Blake is seen conversing with Ilia, who is no longer wearing her usual White Fang garb and is in something more casual.

"I still don't feel like I deserve the freedom you and your family granted me" Ilia said, still feeling guilty.

Blake smiled at her "Well, you're going to have to get over it, Ilia. Saving Haven had a huge impact on how Faunus are seen in Mistral. Now it's up to you all to take the progress and keep running with it".

"Right. The White Fang may have been a failure, but with your father starting up a new movement, I've got more faith than ever before" Ilia said, and after a moment of silence, she runs up to Blake and gives her a big hug "Thank you, Blake, for everything. I wish you didn't have to go".

The two then part from the hug and Blake speaks "I know, but my team needs me. We're going to track down the people responsible for the attack on Haven and the fall of Beacon".

Ilia giggles "Always trying to save the world".

"More than you realize" Blake agreed.

"Blake" The two faunus girls looked and saw Genji walk up while wearing a brown cape with a hood over his cyborg body. With him was Hana who was holding his arm "Finally, been looking all over for you".

"Sorry Genji, had to say my goodbyes" Blake said.

"I see" Genji said before looking at the chameleon "Hello, Ilia".

Ilia rubs her arm, still a little nervous around Blake's boyfriend, she had accepted that Blake loved him, what made her nervous was that Genji looked like someone who could kill her in a second if she ever got on his bad side "Ummm... Hi".

"Still nervous around me I see. I told you, if Blake trusts you, then so do I" Genji said.

"Sorry. You just have such a powerful aura" Ilia said, she then took a deep breath "Promise you will take good care of Blake".

"I will. She is my life" Genji said before putting a hand on Ilia's shoulder "And I am trusting you to help Kali and Ghira with protecting our son".

Ilia gave a sharp nod with determination in her eyes "No harm will come to him. I promise".

Genji smiled with his eyes since his mouth was covered by his mask "That's all I needed to hear. And do not worry, I know you will find your soulmate one day".

Ilia smiled at that while Hana giggled "Well, you two bonded quickly. I was almost expecting you both to fight over Blake".

"You have been playing to many dating simulators, Hana" Genji said while shaking his head.

Ilia remembered something "Hey, I know your parents already saw you off, but where's-?".

"Sun? Oh, he's right here!" Sun shows up a few feet away from them "What? You didn't think I was gonna miss your big send-off, did you?".

Neptune suddenly pops up from behind him "He definitely overslept and absolutely almost missed this" Sun growls at Neptune before shushing him. Blake laughs. Neptune shoves Sun forward "Hey, Blake. Now would you hurry up? Need I remind you we have our own trip to plan?" He then noticed Ilia "Oh, I didn't know Ilia was gonna be here. I'll, uh, I'll give you two a moment" He then walks towards Ilia "Hey, almost didn't see you there, 'cause, you know, the camouflage?"

Blake helplessly reaches her hand out to stop Neptune, but fails to. Sun shakes his head "Wrong tree...".

"He'll figure it out" Sun said.

"So, you're really going to Vacuo?" Blake asked.

"That's right! Seeing you reunited with the rest of Team RWBY really made me realize something, I'm like the worst team leader ever. Me and the boys were cool with a little hiatus, but we gotta make up for lost time. Shade Academy's not dealing with any problems like Haven right now. Plus, that means I can show the guys around my old stomping grounds!" Sun said, clearly excited.

Hana smiled at that "Sounds fun. You know I would have loved to come along. But I have finally reunited with my team again. And we too need to make up for lost time".

Sun smiled at her "No worries Hana. I go where I'm needed. And... you don't need me anymore".

Hana gasped at that "Wh-what do you mean? Of course I need you".

"Hey, easy easy. This is not a break up" Sun said as he puts a reassuring hand on Hana's shoulder "Look... despite the drama and the fighting and the numerous attempts on my life, I had a lot of fun! But you're with who you're supposed to be now. But by no means does that mean we are over".

Hana looked relived at that "Good. Otherwise I would be really upset".

Sun smirks "Well, you are going on a world saving mission, one I know you can finish with your team. But I've got a feeling you haven't seen the last of me".

"You can bet your bananas on that" Hana said before giving him a kiss on the lips "Until next time, my sunny boy".

Hana began to walk away and Genji points between them several times as a sudden realization had just hit him "Wait a minute... Hana! What have you not been telling me?!".

"Oh be quiet Genji, we need to move" Blake said as she began pushing Genji from behind.

"But I got so many question!" Genji said with mixed emotions.

* * *

Later that day, the train to Argus was on it's way. They were traveling in the snowy countryside along a mountain. Inside, passengers walk through the halls. And Team GHLF were gathered in a room they would be staying in for the trip. Lena was looking out the window, admiring the view. Fareeha was reading a book on her bed. Hana was resting and Genji was looking at a picture on his scroll.

It was a picture of his baby son, Hanzo, named after his dead brother. Having to leave him with his grandparents was not an easy choice, but a necessary one. No way Genji and Blake could bring him along on the mission, just in case something bad happened. Still did not make it any easier, he still remember how close Blake was to crying when they made the decision.

"He is so cute you know" Lena said as she looked over Genji's shoulder at the picture.

"He is..." Genji said while slowly rubbing his thumb over the picture.

"So... how does it feel? Being a dad?" Lena asked.

Genji was silent for a moment "Well... I would be lying if I said it wasn't a shock. I never expected to become a father so soon... but I am not complaining, as long as he is mine and Blake's child".

Fareeha looked up from her book "Well you and Blake sure have a strong bond. Becoming parents before you we're even married first".

"Still I can't wait to see a ninja baby jump around!" Lena said in excitement "Just imagine him back flipping out of his crib! Haha! Blake's parents are gonna co crazy-OW OW OW!".

Lena cried out in pain as Genji's metal hand clamped down on her neck in a tight grip "Are you saying my baby boy will be an out of control brat?".

"Nononono! I swear!" Lena said through the pain.

Genji let her go "Good".

Lena rubs her neck and pouts "Well, nice to see your team obedience methods have not changed".

"I have been informed of what's been going on these past months. And it sounds like you girls have gotten a little sloppy during my absence. So as your leader, it's my job to whip you back in to shape" Genji spoke in fake scolding tone.

Hana giggled a little "Oh believe me. We are not the same girls you used to lead back in Beacon... still it's good to have you back, Genji".

Genji smiled "It's good to be back".

Suddenly, the train jolts, causing the team to almost fall over. Passengers can be heard screaming in fear.

"What's going on!?" Hana asked in alarm.

Genji looked out of the window and narrowed his eyes "Grimm... Grab your weapons! We got a job to do!".

His team nods and they hurry for their weapons before heading outside to fight of the attacking grimm.

On the outside a group of Manticores are approaching from the back. Dee and Dudley are already up top and prepare to fight the Grimm. A much larger Grimm, a Sphinx, lands on the train and lets out a loud roar. A few train cars down, Team RWBY and Qrow arrive on top of the train with their weapons out. Dee charges his weapon, an electrical spiked club, and charges forward to attack. The Sphinx roars and a Manticore flies by to snatch up Dee.

"Dee!" Dudley watches helplessly while his partner is dragged down to the forest to his unfortunate death. The Sphinx roars again and all of the Manticores fly forward to attack.

"What's the plan, Ruby?" Blake asked.

"Don't let anyone else die!" Ruby ordered and with that, Team RWBY and Qrow charge forward into battle.

Genji sliced a Manticore in half "Team GHLF! Not one of these grimms will reach the people! Take them down!".

"Understood!" His team replied as they charge in to the battle.

Team RWBY and Qrow also get to work on cutting down Manticores. Dudley runs toward the front of the train and takes his scroll out, activating the train's defense system "Come on, come on".

The train's armor activates, with reinforced plating covering most of the train while metal bars criss-cross on the windows. After that, a series of turrets rise above the train and begin targeting the midair Grimm. A group of Manticores get shot down.

Meanwhile, Qrow engages the Sphinx, using the scythe form of Harbinger to attack. The Sphinx tries to crush Qrow with its paw, but Qrow manages to transform into his avian form before changing back to land an attack from above. The turrets fire at the Sphinx from behind, causing it let out another loud roar. Two Manticores fly down, one does a tuck and roll into a turret, destroying it. The other evades turret blasts and spits a fireball at one, destroying it. The passengers inside the turret's train car scream as it jolts from being destroyed.

Genji stabs a Manticore in the chest before delivering a spinning kick to another, making it crash in to the mountain wall. He then looks at Dudley "Idiot! Shut down the turrets! You are only drawing the Grimm toward the passengers!".

But the foolish huntsman did not listen and Oscar runs towards him, hoping to talk sense in to him.

Lena shoots down several grimms with her guns "There are so many of them!".

Genji sliced down another one "Fareeha! We need a barrage".

Fareeha pushed some buttons on her rocket launcher before unleashing a barrage towards the attacking grimms. It worked to some level. But more and more grimm kept on coming. At this rate, they would be overwhelmed.

But then Oscar's voice was through the battle "TUNNEL!".

Genji looked and saw the fast approaching tunnel "GET BACK INSIDE! HURRY!".

Oscar quickly gets below the train. Dudley does the same, but inadvertently leaves his arm stretched out as it impacts the wall of the tunnel and Dudley yells out in pain. The teams quickly run into the train car as Oscar tends to Dudley, who holds his bruised arm in pain. Qrow enters and approaches Dudley.

"I said, turn those damn things off!" He snapped as he picks up Dudley and shoves him into the wall.

Dudley groans in pain "Those things are keeping us alive!".

"Us, sure, but they're putting the passengers in danger!" Qrow argued

"I'm the one they hired for this job, okay?! I'm in charge here!" Dudley growled.

Qrow did not care one bit "Forgive me if I'm not exactly reassured".

While the two argue, Ruby looks out the window and notices the Manticores enter the tunnel, continuing their pursuit of the train. She then looks behind her friends at the passengers, a baby can be heard crying as passengers murmur among themselves. Ruby then walks forward to her uncle and Dudley.

Dudley finally breaks free of Qrow's grip "Get off me!".

Qrow glared "Look, if you bozos had been doing your job instead of shaking down passengers, maybe we wouldn't be in this-".

Ruby stops her uncle and walks up to Dudley "Please just shut off the turrets".

"Trust us, we know what we're doing" Jaune said as he activates his Semblance to heal Dudley's arm.

Dudley looks to the students before giving his answer "Fine".

"Ren, could you use your Semblance to mask everyone on this train? With the guns off and emotions hidden, they might lose track of us!" Nora suggested

"Hm, I never attempted to affect this many people" Ren said in a unsure tone.

"Well, you've never had Jaune's help before" Ruby pointed out.

"He could amplify your Aura!" Weiss added

"Yeah, that's an alright plan" Qrow agreed.

"Don't look so worried, Ren. You can totally do this!" Nora reassured her partner.

Oscar's eyes glow as Ozpin takes over "I'm afraid there's one complication... The Grimm are also attracted to this" He gestures to the Relic of Knowledge on his hip.

"What's that?" Dudley demanded.

"None of your business. Oz, are you serious?" Qrow asked.

"And when where you planing on telling us that important detail?!" Genji demanded.

"It doesn't matter right now" Ruby said before and argument could break out "Every second we're on board this train, we're putting everyone else in danger. Get the passengers to the front cars, you'll still mask the emotions and kill the turrets... we just can't come with you. If we cut the back cars with us and the Relic on them, we can deal with the Grimm. You just make sure the rest of the train makes it safely to Argus".

Upon hearing this, Jaune finishes up healing Dudley's arm and walks over to Ruby with a conflicted expression "Only if you'll promise you'll meet us there".

Ruby smiled at him "Promise".

"Fareeha, Hana. I need you two to stay with them too" Genji said.

"What?" Hana asked in a shocked tone.

"You can't be serious!" Fareeha said with anger.

"Listen to me! If something goes wrong, you two are the best choice of defending the train. Hana, you can use your hearing to detect any other grimm. And Fareeha, you are the best equipped to deal with them. Trust me, I know what I'm doing" Genji ordered.

Hana and Fareeha still did not like it, but they decided to go along with it as Hana was the one to speak first "Alright brother. Leave it to us".

"You and Lena better come back to us. Or I will be mad" Fareeha warned.

"Understood" Genji said as he held up his human arm. Fareeha smiled as she and Genji grabbed each other's arms and gave them a quick shake.

"You know... it's kind of fun to hear you give us orders again" Hana said with a smile.

Genji smiled back and he patted her head before looking at Lena "Alright Lena, it's just you and me now".

"Let's do it boss!" Lena said, her weapons ready.

Outside, the turrets are shut off. Blake jumps down and decouples the train, allowing the front half to continue forward. When she looks up, she notices a hooded figure resembling Adam in front of her on the next train car. Blake prepares for a fight, but then realizes that no one is there and it was just her imagination.

"Blake! You OK?" Genji asked from above her.

"I'm fine. Let's go!" Blake said before jumping back up to the top of the train.

Ruby is looking at her scroll, which shows portraits of her teammates and Nora, the latter's signal low compared to the rest. Ruby looks back up and notices the Manticores and Sphinx exiting the tunnel and taking flight once again. The Sphinx lands on the train.

"Now!" Ruby shouted in to her scroll.

Nora gets Ruby's message and gives the okay to Jaune and Ren. The two boys combine their Semblances, with Jaune enhancing Ren's Aura to the point where the entire front half of the train is grayed out by Ren's Semblance. Oscar watches the train as it disappears into the snowstorm, before being attacked by a Manticore. He manages to fend it off temporarily while team RWBY take out several Manticores one by one. Ruby notices Oscar's struggle and takes advantage of Weiss taking one down in order to send it crashing into Oscar's Manticore. Meanwhile, Qrow is seen struggling against the Sphinx. Ruby notices this and she and her team go to assist him.

Genji looks at the large grimm before glancing at Lena "Wait for my signal".

Lena nods and gets ready.

Genji began walking towards the Sphinx, casually slicing down any Manticore that tried to attack him, like he was just swatting away some flys. The Sphinx noticed him and charged to bite him in half. Genji waited until the last second before jumping over it's head, ran across it's back and then cut of it's tail, making the large grimm roars in pain.

"NOW!" Genji shouted.

Lena blinked on top of the Sphinx's head and tossed one of her bombs in to it's mouth "Have a nice snack!".

Lena jumped of, just in time as the Sphinx's head was blown of... but at that moment, one last fire ball flew from the now dead grimm and destroyed the rails. Weiss activates her black Glyphs to hold everyone in place as the train derails and crashes into the snow.

Lena was sent flying and Genji quickly grabbed her and used his body to shield her as they crashed in to the ground. The back half of the Argus Limited is completely derailed, with the train cars crashed in the snow. Qrow, Oscar, and Team RWBY all get back up.

"Is everyone okay?" Qrow asked.

Weiss stood up "I'm fine".

"Yeah" Blake added.

Then, an unfamiliar voice is heard "Still alive!" Everyone looks up and notices an elderly woman, stepping out from the train "That sure was a close one, huh?".

Before anyone could react to that, Lena called out "Over here!".

Blake gasped when she noticed what happened and quickly rushed over to them "Genji! You OK!?".

Genji groans as he sits up... but then he heard a sparking sound. He looked and saw his metal arm had been damaged and was now suffering from glitches, since he could barely control it anymore.

He growls in annoyance "Just. My. Damn. Luck...".

 **.**

 **Well there you go. The long awaited start of Volume 6 is here at last. Now that I have seen all the episodes, I have a pretty strong idea on what to do.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	95. Chapter 95

**Uncovered.**

Nothing could be seen but darkness, until...

Cinder's body is seen floating in water, ice chunks surrounding her. Her right eye suddenly opens up, twitching as she comes to terms with her current situation. Bubbles escape from her mouth as she struggles to get upright in the water. She activates her Maiden powers to get out of the water where she takes a deep breath as air filled her lungs again after she nearly drowned.

She crawls out of the pool of water onto the shore of an underground cave. Cinder holds her hand out and tries to activate a small flame in her hands, but it dies out quickly. Cinder grunts in frustration, slamming her Grimm-like fist to the ground, unknowingly opening up an exit to the cave. She looks up to see light pouring through the crack as well as the sound of howling wind. Cinder then looks up to notice the Vault under Haven Academy where she fought against Raven. Cinder then uses her Grimm fist to punch at the crack in the wall.

Cinder staggers out of the cave and into the rain. She struggles to walk for a bit before collapsing to the ground. A woman can be heard approaching her "Gods, are you okay?" The woman, holding a basket of food, looks down at Cinder in concern "Where did you...?".

Cinder crawls forward, revealing her Grimm arm. The woman gasps and drops her basket. Cinder then looks up to the frightened woman, activating her Maiden powers and smiling evilly...

* * *

 **Flash Back.**

"We need to take the Relic to Atlas?" Ruby asked.

Team GHLF, RWBY, JNPR, and Qrow are gathered in the house they've been staying in, backing their stuff while discussing their next move.

"That's what Oz said" Qrow said.

Everybody looks to Weiss who did not look to happy about what she just heard "You've got to be joking...".

"I mean, bright side, we finally get out of this house!" Nora said while laying on the floor, Weiss just sighs.

"Well trust me, I'm not crazy about it either. And without the Spring Maiden here to seal the Relic back in its Vault, it's our best option" Qrow said, making Yang look down for a moment before closing her bag.

"Atlas may be the safest kingdom we have at the moment, but their borders are closed. General Ironwood called everyone back" Ren reminded.

"Yeah, that is one of the reasons I was even able to come here. No way I was going back while our enemies where planing thier next move" Fareeha said.

"Eh, not everyone" Qrow began as he activates his scroll, showing a hologram of a highlighted portion of land "The city of Argus is a ways north of us and it's the primary trading port between Anima and Solitas. They've got the largest Atlas military base outside the kingdom. There's no way they'd leave it abandoned, and if we play our cards right, I think there's a good chance we could convince them to escort us straight to Ironwood".

"I would not count on it. The Atlas military are about as uptight as you can get. No way they would just let us in without a lot ot time consuming procedures" Fareeha said with clear annoyance, another reason she decided to move to Vale.

"Well, we do have the missing Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company" Blake pointed out.

"Ex-Heiress, actually" Weiss corrected.

"True, true. But if there's a chance of reward money, I say we go for it" Yang said with a small smirk, much to Weiss clear annoyance.

"Hopefully the first option will suffice" They look up to see Oscar, who was letting Ozpin take over, walk into the room.

"Glad to see you're feeling better" Qrow said.

"Likewise, and while I'm sure we could all use more time to recover, I'm afraid time is of the essence" Ozpin said.

"Right, as long as that thing's out in the open, its power could fall into the wrong hands".

Jaune, who had been keeping his sword in good shape, finally spoke up "Speaking of, what does it do exactly? Qrow never really told us".

Everyone looks to Ozpin, who turns around to face them "Of course" He detaches the Relic from his hip "The Relic of Knowledge has a wonderful, and incredibly dangerous ability. Its user can ask any question, and the lamp will provide an answer".

Ren was in awe "Intriguing..."

"That's incredible..." Blake said who was also in awe.

"Indeed. However, it's not without drawbacks. The lamp cannot tell of events that have yet to happen, and it will only ever answer three questions every one hundred years" Ozpin explained.

"Well, I guess that's not so bad. Adds a lot of pressure though" Yang said.

"The power to answer any question one might have... there is so much we could learn from it" Genji said while he was looking over his cybernetic arm.

"Then let's put it to a vote!" Nora suddenly flew on to her feet and began running around, surprising the others and even making Qrow spit out his drink "What should we ask first? Oh! Can we ask for more questions? CAN WE ASK FOR MORE QUESTIONS?!".

Ren face palms "They're not wishes..."

Ozpin chuckles as Nora pouts at her partner "I'm afraid you won't be able to ask it anything at the moment" Nora grunts in frustration "he questions were used before I sealed it away".

"Well, at least now we know what it is. And we'll be sure to keep it safe!" Ruby declared.

"Then that settles it!" Lena suddenly jumped on to the table "One quick train ride to Argus, we sweet talk the military to take us to Atlas. We hide the relic there and then we can enjoy a nice time to rest and build snow men!".

"Settle down Lena" Genji said with mild amusement "But getting to Atlas will indeed be nice. Maybe they can gelp me fix my new body".

"Something wrong?" Blake asked with a hint of worry.

"Nothing to serious. My new arm has just been a little less than 100%. Nothing that a little bit of tuning shouldn't be able to fix" Genji assured.

Fareeha then remembered something "Oh, I almost forgot. Hana, there is tech in Atlas that should help give you your site back".

Hana looked up at that "Really?... But would they really help a Faunus? Atlas might just be one of the most Anti-Faunus places in the world".

"True, but I know people there who could not care less about what race you are" Fareeha assured.

"If you say so. Well then, let's get ready for a trip" Hana declared.

The trip was meant to be quick and smooth... little did they know. Smooth was the last thing the trip would be.

* * *

Back in the present day, Ruby scours through the train wreckage and picks up Dust bullets, before looking to see the Relic of Knowledge slightly buried in the snow nearby.

Yang can be heard complaining as she struggles to get Bumblebee out of the snow "Great! This is just great! We're stranded, we lost a third of our party, and we've gained a defenseless old lady!".

With one final heave, Yang manages to extricate Bumblebee, but falls over to the ground, with her motorcycle following suit as she's partially covered in snow.

"My name is Maria Calavera, and I am not defenseless! I'm just a little hard of hearing. And blind without my eyes, that are in desperate need of repair" The old lady said as she taps on her prosthetics, which open wide and close, before opening narrowly again "Okay, I'm starting to see your point".

Genji kept trying to get his damage metal arm to work "Come on you unreliable piece of scrap!" In his frustration he gave his arm a hard punch, hoping to force it to work... only for it to glitch again and made him punch himself in the face "Motherfu-!".

Qrow grunts "Both of you, knock it off, will ya? If we lose our cool now, we'll just be inviting even more Grimm".

"Does that even matter? Apparently, we've been attracting Grimm ever since we left Haven" Blake reminded, her own frustration clear.

"Oh, and how could I forget about that?" Yang asked before turning to Oscar "What happened to, no more lies and half truths?".

Oscar who had been helping Maria turned around to face the others "Yeah, I think it's time we got an explanation...".

Oscar's eyes glow as control of his body is switched to Ozpin, who furrows his brow at Yang's accusations "I did not lie to you..."

"Well you certainly didn't tell us everything about the Relic" Weiss said.

"Please, now is not the time" Ozpin said, trying to defuse the situation.

"No, we're past that! I wanna know why you're still not telling us everything!" Yang said, refusing to hear any more excuses.

"I'm with Yang on this one. How do you fail to mention something as important as that?" Lena said, anger clear.

"It is true that the Grimm are attracted to the Relics. It's faint, but undeniable. I believe it has to do with their origin, but I'm not entirely sure. Regardless, I feared that making you all aware would only add anxiety and negativity. It seemed like the safer option" Ozpin said.

Weiss crossed her arms "You know, I'm getting real tired of people choosing what's best for me".

"Yes. Your secret lead us to driving unprepared through a grimm infested land. And now we are freezing our asses of in the middle of nowhere!" Lena said, her voice raising with each word.

"Is that why you chose to lie to everyone about Lionheart too?" Yang asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I believed the Kingdom of Mistral deserved better than the truth. And I believed Leonardo deserved to be remembered for his lifetime of service, and not for the unfortunate missteps he made in his final years" Ozpin answered.

"Missteps?!" Yang demanded in disbelief.

"What Professor Lionheart did was reprehensible. I am not here to argue differently, but does one lapse in judgment truly negate all of his good? Do we not all have regrets? You may have met Professor Lionheart, but you never met the man he was before Salem found him" Ozpin said in a rather sharp tone. One could tell he was growing more than a little annoyed by their complaining.

"Look, we're supposed to be in this together. You can trust us! We're not gonna turn our backs on you" Yang tried to reason.

Ozpin suddenly raised his voice **"Do you really think Leo was the first?!"**.

Everyone stops. Shocked that the normally calm Ozpin would snap like that. Now it was clear he was done with listening to them criticizing him.

"That he didn't say those exact same words to me? I'm sorry, but you have to understand that my behaviors are backed by experience. I'm not saying that I have reason to think you will betray me. I'm saying that I have reasons for the things that I do, the secrets I keep, the reason I..." He suddenly stops and realizes something "Where's the Relic?".

"Right here" Ruby said as she holds it in her hands "It got scattered in the crash".

"Please, hand it over" Ozpin reaches his hand out, but Ruby hesitates.

"So all those times you talked about having faith in humanity, that was just for everyone else?" Ruby asked.

Ozpin sighs "That's not what I meant to suggest. Miss Rose, the Relic is a powerful item and I simply feel as though it is my burden to bear".

"But, you said it couldn't do anything right now" Ruby reminded.

"Why does it matter who carries it?" Blake asked.

"Unless there is another secret you failed to mention" Genji said with a small glare.

"I need you to listen to me-" Ozpin reaches his hand out, but suddenly is stopped, stuck in his position.

Qrow looked at him "Oz?".

Oscar was suddenly fighting back for control "Hurry... he's... trying to stop you!".

"Stop her from what?" Yang asked

"He's afraid... you'll find out what he's... hiding!" Oscar suddenly collapses, Genji, Lenam Yang, Weiss and Blake glare at the boy with intense looks while Ruby holds the Relic of Knowledge defensively " Her name is Jinn. Say her name to summon her".

"Her name?" Ruby said unsure. The wind picks up much more gradually, blowing snow even harder. The Relic starts to glow in Ruby's hands "Jinn?".

Suddenly, the snow stops, floating in midair. The wind stops blowing too.

"What?" Qrow asked in surprise.

"Did time just stop?" Genji asked as he looked around.

"It wasn't me!" Lena shouted.

Ruby then lets go of the Relic as it floats a short distance away, cyan smoke emanates from it. Suddenly, the lamp is enveloped in the smoke, and from it, a giant, semi-nude feminine figure emerges. He skin and hair colored blue, and decorated with gold jewelry and ornaments. The figure stretches and moans as she has been awakened once again. This is Jinn, the aforementioned being inhabiting the Relic of Knowledge.

"Wonderful" She said as everyone stares in awe "Tell me, what knowledge do you seek?".

* * *

Back in Mistral, Cinder, now dressed in the clothes of the woman she encountered earlier, steps out of an alleyway. Her Grimm arm is bandaged up. She looks to her left and notices a holographic screen showing portraits of her and her allies. A subtitle below says: LAST KNOWN LOCATION: HAVEN ACADEMY, APPROXIMATELY ONE MONTH AGO.

"The perpetrators, Cinder Fall, Hazel Rainart, Emerald Sustrai, and Mercury Black have still not been seen since the attack and are presumed to have fled the city. The Mistral police department is offering a reward to any citizen..." The newscaster said.

Cinder, realizing she's a wanted criminal, puts her hood up to conceal her identity. She walks out into the rainy streets of Mistral, among crowds of people with their umbrellas up. People still carry out their businesses as usual, both legally and illegally. As Cinder continues walking, she notices a symbol - a spiderweb with a spider in it - etched into the wall.

Cinder then walks into a restaurant, with some of the customers bearing tattoos similar to the symbol she found. She then walks up to see a woman, who she presumed is leader of the gang.

The woman notices her just as she was about to have her meal "That's far enough" Her two bodyguards walk up to Cinder, blocking her way. Cinder tosses down a sack full of Lien on the table "Okay".

The bodyguards step back and Cinder takes a seat across from her "You're Lil' Miss Malachite?".

The woman named Lil' Miss takes out her hand fan "I'm Lil' Miss Gon'-Skin-You-Alive if you ever take that tone with me again. Looks like your life's savings".

"It was somebody's" Cinder said with no remorse.

Lil' Miss laughs "Cute. What do you want for it?".

Cinder pulls out her scroll, showing portraits of Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Team GHLF and RWBY "I'm looking for these travelers".

"Well, sweetheart, you came to the right place" Lil' Miss said. Cinder jolts a little as she looks behind her, noticing a man entering and being greeted by his group of friends sitting around a table "A little jumpy today, hmm? You know, I used to be afraid of spiders. Want to know what I did about it?".

"Learn to kill them?" Cinder guessed.

"Oh no, the world needs spiders. I just made the spiders work for me" Lil' Miss said. Cinder looks around, noticing all of the customers have the tattoo of spiderweb, insinuating that they all work for Lil' Miss "Give us a week, we'll find your travelers".

Cinder then gets up and leaves. The a Bodyguard spoke "Lil' Miss, we already know where they are. That big guy asked about 'em last week".

"I know we know, but what we don't know is who here in Mistral might be asking about her..." Lil' Miss said before looking at a person in the shadows "Well?".

"I think we hit the jackpot Lil' Miss. Someone did want to find that lady" The person said as they stepped out of the shadows "And she seems to hold a real grudge against her too. A fatal one".

Lil' Miss smirked "Good work. Then let her know and have her come here. I can always count on you with these things: **Sombra** ".

The lady named Sombra smirked back "Awww, you are so good to me, Lil' Miss. Concider it done" She then pressed something on her scroll **"Boop!"**.

* * *

Back in the snow, Maria adjusts her goggles to get a better look at what's in front of her.

"I am Jinn, a being created by the God of Light to aid humanity in its pursuit of knowledge. I've been graced with the ability to answer three questions every one hundred years. You're in luck, as I am still able to answer-" Jinn began but was cut of when Oscar shouted.

"That's enough!" Everyone looks to Ozpin, who managed to regain control over Oscar's body.

"... Two questions this era" Jinn finished. Everyone is shocked, despite Ozpin telling them that the Relic won't work for them beforehand. Jinn chuckles "It's a pleasure to see you again, old man".

"Ruby, please... Don't" Ozpin begged.

Qrow glances to Ozpin, and steps forward "Hey".

Suddenly, Yang, Weiss, and Blake get defensive at Qrow. Ruby stares in disbelief. Lena was ready to pull her pistols while Genji already had his hand on his sword.

"Sorry Qrow. We are done being left in the dark. We lost to much because of his damn secrets. We will not do anything until all cards are on the table" Genji said in a low, threatening tone.

Qrow relents "Do whatever you think is right, kiddo".

Ruby ponders her question "Jinn?" She turns around to face Jinn, who has a curious look on her face, while Ozpin grits his teeth in anger "What is Ozpin hiding from us?".

 **"NOOOOOOO!"** Ruby gasps and looks behind her. Ozpin lunges forward towards her. Genji reacts quickly and was about to tackle him. But suddenly, they finds themselves alone in a blank white space.

Genji falls to the white ground with a grunt. He sits up and began looking around "What?... Blake! Lena! Ruby! Anyone!".

Suddenly, an environment manifests, showing a path leading to a castle in the distance. A woman humming can be heard in the background. Genji then found himself in a room and saw a rather beautiful woman sitting front of a mirror then appears.

He walked up to her and was about to reach out to touch her shoulder "Hello?".

His hand faced through her and then he heard Jinn speak "Once upon a time, there stood a lonely tower... that sheltered a lonely girl. Named, Salem".

Genji could only say one word "What...?".

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	96. Chapter 96

**The Lost Fable.**

A blue smoke appears, revealing Salem staring from her window of the tower, her arms crossed. A woman humming can be heard in the background as Jinn was telling the story.

 _ **"Locked away by her cruel father, Salem was a girl who desired but one thing: freedom".**_

Salem walks away with sadness as Genji watches her do so when Salem passed by him.

 _ **"She lived in a time when kings and their kingdoms were plentiful, when men and women were capable of greatness, and magic was a gift from the gods that all could wield".**_

Salem sits down and leans against the desk of her mirror. She holds her left hand, using her magic; four magical spheres with a magic circle in six basic colors appear over her hand.

"Magic without using dust... all humans were once able to do this. Not just the maidens" Genji realized.

 _ **"And yet, there she sat within her tower".**_

As Salem looks down, the blue smoke reappears and envelops Salem to the next scene. It reforms the castle Salem resides in.

 _ **"Until one day, a legendary hero came to brave the challenges within the tower's walls".**_

A young man in armor and a cape wielding a scepter appears standing proudly in front of the tower. Qrow walks up to him.

 _ **"The people of the lands knew him as Ozma".**_

Qrow waves his hand in front of Ozma's face, but the latter proceeds forward unfazed, simply phasing through Qrow's hand.

 ** _"Unlike those who had come before, this warrior was not driven by the prize of the young maiden's hand. He fought only for righteousness, and his pure heart and courageous soul prevailed"._**

As Ozma walks up to the tower, other warriors are shown falling in battle. Blue smoke reforms the scene once again, this time showing Ozma using his scepter to strike down a dark-armored figure. Ozma then opens up a door leading to Salem's room, where she stands up and offers a grateful smile to him. Blue smoke reforms the scene of them battling side by side with their magic powers.

 ** _"They escaped the wretched fortress, and yet something bound them together"._**

Smoke reforms the scene showing Ozma and Salem running away from the tower holding hands together. Once at a safe distance, the two stop to catch their breath before looking to each other.

 _ **"Ozma had been ready to give his life for justice countless times, but now saw a woman worth saving it for. And Salem, to her surprise, found her freedom not in the outside world she had yearned for, but in the eyes of the man that had saved her".**_

"So, where should we go now?" Salem asked.

Ozma offers his hand to her "Wherever you'd like".

 _ **"The two fell deeply in love, planned adventures around the world, and lived happily ever after".**_

Smoke envelops the environment around Ozma and Salem as the two hold hands. The two disappear into a bright light of white space.

Lena watched all this happen "To think Salem used to be so beautiful and happy... but what could have caused her to turn evil?".

 _ **"Or at least that's what should have been".**_

Smoke then reforms the scene showing Salem kneeling at an unconscious Ozma's bedside. Salem holds Ozma's hand and can be heard sobbing.

 _ **"Ozma, the infallible hero of legend, fell ill. And where all the beasts and blades of the world had fallen short, a single sickness prevailed".**_

Ozma's body disappears in smoke as Salem continues sobbing, holding his scepter in her hands. Weiss was watching behind her.

"How could the gods let this happen?" Salem asked through her tears.

As Weiss continues to watch in pity, she looks up to notice two spheres - one bright yellow and the other a dark purple - circling above her head.

 _ **"The gods, brothers of light and darkness, creation and destruction. Salem prayed they would see the injustice that had befallen her love and make things right".**_

The two orbs encircling above lower down, with Blake watching the two conjoin in front of her. A bright light and blue smoke transitions the scene, this time showing a brightly lit place with a stairway leading up the mountain.

 _ **"The Domain of Light was a sacred place".**_

Salem approaches the stairway, offering flowers. She holds Ozma's scepter in her hand.

 _ **"It was here the elder brother dwelled beside his fountain of life and creation. It was here... where mankind would fall to ruin".**_

Weiss watches Salem walk up the stairs as smoke transitions the scene again, with Salem now at the top of the mountain as she looks upon the Domain of Light, valley filled with flowers with a pool of water and a tree at the center. Leaves blow from the tree and encircles above the water, and from it, the God of Light rises from the pool. He walks forward to Salem.

Salem falls to her knees "Please... Please, bring him back to me".

"I understand your pain, but you demand of me that which I cannot make so. Life and death are part of a delicate balance" The God of Light said in a soft tone.

"So... you won't do it then?" Salem asked.

The God of Light tried to explain "To disrupt the cycle of-"

"But that's not fair... That's not fair!" Salem's voice echoes throughout the Domain from her last exclamation.

God of Light's patience seemed to have been tested as he spoke to her sternly "Let. Him. Rest".

The wind picks up, causing leaves to blow around Salem. Suddenly, she finds herself back at the bottom of the stairway leading to the Domain of Light. She looks to Ozma's scepter in her hands before looking up angrily "No".

Blue smoke transitions the scene again, this time showing a dark, foreboding environment with a stairway leading up the mountain, similarly mirroring that of the Domain of Light's.

 _ **"The God of Darkness…"**_

Salem approaches some skeletal remains at the bottom of the stairs.

 _ **"None dare to enter his home, as men knew what monstrosities emerged from his blackened pools of annihilation".**_

Salem proceeds forward, approaching a blackened pool of tar-like liquid similar to that of which the Creatures of Grimm spawn from.

 _ **"And so you must understand the Dark Lord's surprise when he found a lone woman kneeling before him".**_

From the blackened pool, the God of Darkness emerges, his body twisted and contorted. Yang was standing a few feet away from Salem, gasping in fear at the sight. The God of Darkness crawls toward Salem in an unnatural position, Grimm inching closer to her.

 _ **"Salem understood it well. She told him of her loss and professed that she knew only he could answer her prayers, all while careful to make no mention of his elder".**_

The God of Darkness spoke in a tone that would make any mortal feel uneasy **"Rise, child, and let your faith in me be rewarded"**.

Salem does so. The God of Darkness then conjures a purple sphere, and from it, Ozma's body appears. Salem approaches him, and Ozma gasps back to life.

"Where am I? What is this?! WHERE AM I?!" He screamed in panic.

Salem smiles at him "It's okay! Everything's going to be okay!".

Suddenly, the God of Light appears with a sound of thunder at the top of the stairs leading into the God of Darkness' domain, angered by his brother's actions "What have you done?".

 **"I have done what I please, brother. You may bask in the powers of creation, but you do not own them"** The God of Darkness said in a simple tone.

"This is not creation" The God of Light argued.

 **"Do not lecture me!"** The younger god snapped as the Grimm began to slowly approach the God of Light.

"I will do what I must to maintain order" The God of Light puts his hand out, and an orange aura surrounds Ozma's body, before he disintegrates in Salem's arms.

"No! No! What did you do?! **BRING HIM BACK!** " Salem demanded in rage and sorrow.

 **"You dare enter my domain and show such disrespect!"** The God of Darkness spoke enraged as he makes Ozma's body appear again.

"Ozma!" Salem said.

"I am abiding by the rules we agreed upon!" The God of Light shot back.

 **"Rules that I now see are ever in your favor. And yet the day a mortal comes to pray at my feet before your own, so do you arrive to lay your judgment upon me!"** The God of Darkness transforms into a nightmarish, dragon-like form that snarls at the God of Light.

Genji was shocked by what he just saw "What...?".

The Grimm proceed forward and attempt to attack the God O Light, but a bright light emanates from him, destroying all the Grimm in the area. He transforms into a bright, beautiful oriental-looking dragon.

Genji looked between the two gods several times "Wait... they are both dragons... And they are brothers... could they be...".

The God of Light clearly did not want another battle with his brother, so he began to explain the truth "I know we have our differences, but I have not come here with the aim to control you. The same, however, cannot said for her. This woman came to you only after I denied her pleas, pleas that would have disrupted the balance that you and I created. Together".

The younger brother ponders this revelation **"Then it seems I owe you an apology. Allow me to correct my mistake"**.

"No!" Salem pleaded as she covered her beloved with her body.

The God of Darkness fires a purple beam from his dragon form's mouth, disintegrating Ozma once again. Salem watches as Ozma's ashes blow away out of her hands.

"You… You monsters! Give him back to me! **GIVE HIM BACK!** " Salem screams as she activates her magical abilities. Suddenly, the God of Light rushes forward and devours her.

Salem then wakes up falling from the sky. She is then submerged in the God of Light's pool, drowning as an aura-like shimmer covers her body. Suddenly, she finds herself on the surface of the water, catching her breath. She looks up and notices both of the God Brothers standing side by side.

"When you first came to me, I did pity you. But it is clear now that your selfishness and arrogance have led you astray" The God of Light said.

Salem stands back up "What did you do to me?"

The aura-like shimmer is seen on her hands as the God of Light speaks "I have made you immortal".

"Immortal?" Salem asked in surprise.

The God of Darkness was the one to explain **"You cannot die. You cannot be with your beloved"**.

Then Both Gods spoke at the same time **"So long as this world turns, you shall walk its face"**.

Salem stares back at them in disbelief and the God of Light finished explaining "You must learn the importance of life and death. Only then may you rest".

Salem tries to reach out to them, but then finds herself transported to a vast open field. Lena stood next to her, she was horrified by what happened... but as much as she hated to admit it... After she lost Emily, she might have tried to do the same thing Salem did if she could.

 **"Salem was a prisoner once again. Her fruitless attempts to reunite with Ozma eventually became nothing more than acts of spite and defiance against the gods".**

Ruby was back in Ozma's room, watching a shadow of Salem as she fatally stabs herself. Ruby covers her mouth with her hands in horror. Salem's suicide attempt fails due to her immortality.

 **"But perhaps the gods were not as powerful as they seemed…"**

Ruby watches Salem walk to a window, who is still holding the sword she attempted to stab herself with.

 **"She had lied to them, turned them against one another, they… were fallible".**

Salem sets her sights on a castle in the distance.

 **"If she were to turn humanity against light and darkness, she could rid herself of their curse, or at the very least… she could make them suffer".**

Salem then throws the sword toward Ruby's way. Ruby yelps in panic as she disappears in a puff of smoke just as the sword was about to strike her. Smoke transitions the scene, showing a king standing up in surprise as a bloodied ax is thrown to the ground.

 _ **"Salem traveled from one kingdom to another, telling tales of how she stole immortality from the gods, welcomed any swordsman to cut her down, and demonstrated her powers".**_

Salem is now speaking to various leaders of kingdoms, including the aforementioned king from before, an oriental-looking empress and her subjects, and finally to a savage-looking warrior king.

 **"With the kings and queens in awe, she pulled them deeper into her scheme. She painted them pictures of a time when they would no longer have to watch their loved ones wither and die, when they could claim the powers of their creators for themselves, and in turn, perfect their own design".**

As Salem finishes telling her story to the warrior king, she kneels before him. The warrior draws his weapon and let's out a proud battle cry, with his people cheering along with him. The combined forces of the kingdoms are then shown launching an all out assault on the Domain of Light.

 **"All they needed to do was destroy their old masters".**

"Those fools! They can't hope to stand against the gods!" Genji said out loud, utterly baffled that so many people could be so stupid.

As the warriors run in, the God of Light emerges from the pool in his dragon form.

 _ **"The gods had hoped that Salem would learn from her eternal curse, and she did. She learned that the hearts of men are easily swayed".**_

The leaders of the kingdoms Salem had spoken to stand in front of their people approaching the God of Light. The God of Darkness, also in his dragon form, then appears alongside his elder brother.

"Who has led you down this path?" The God of Light asked before Salem walks through the crowds of warriors as she makes her way to the front of them. She glares at the gods.

 **"You..."** The God of Darkness said before he roars at Salem.

In response, Salem launches a magical attack, and the warriors follow suit. A barrage of attacks are launched at the God of Darkness, but he easily catches them all into his hand, absorbing them into a purple sphere of energy. Everyone looks in shock.

The God of Darkness holds the energy in his hand, clearly displeased by what just happened **"My own gift to them... used against me".**

The God of Light looks away in disappointment, knowing there was no point in trying to stop what was about to happen. The God of Darkness squeezes the sphere within his hand, creating a massive shockwave that envelops the world, smiting everything and everyone in its path. Humanity has been turned to dust.

Lena was shaking in terror from what she just saw. Sure she knew a god would be powerful. But witnessing such power first hand was enough to make her realize just how small she really is.

Only Salem remains due to her immortality "No... no...".

Salem gets knocked back when the God of Darkness stomps his foot in the ground **"You thought there was no greater punishment we could bestow upon you?".**

Salem glares at him "I'll come back. I'll tell the rest of the world of this massacre! Build a new army!".

 **"You do not understand. There is no one left. You are all that remains of humanity"** The Dark God said, and Salem's expression turns shocked at this revelation.

"This planet was a beautiful experiment, but it is merely a remnant of what it once was. We will learn from this failure. I hope that you will learn from yours" The God of Light disappears into a bright light of dust.

"No! You can't leave! You can't leave! **COME BACK!** " Salem screamed.

 **"Still demanding things of your creators..."** The God of Darkness also disappears into a beam of purple light that shoots up into the sky and out of the atmosphere.

In the process, the moon is shattered. Moon fragments rain down like meteors back onto the planet's surface. Salem falls to her knees and lets out a scream of despair that is muted out by the crashing meteors.

 _ **"Once again, Salem was alone...".**_

Salem is seen walking alone. She walks by a pair of deer eating grass, as well as abandoned villages that are now inhabited by Grimm.

 _ **"She cursed the gods. She cursed the universe. She cursed everything, everything but herself. She wandered the face of the planet, awaiting a death that would never come...".**_

Salem then stands on the edge of an overhanging cliff in the land once inhabited by the God of Darkness. She looks down at the blackened pool below her.

 ** _"Until fate led her back to the Land of Darkness. This was it. This had to be it, the brother's Grimm, the pools of black that continued to give rise to horrific nightmares. If the fountain of life granted her immortality, then surely, the pools of Grimm will finally take it away"._**

Without hesitation, Salem falls forward and is submerged into the blackened pool.

 ** _"She was wrong. This force of pure destruction could not destroy a being of infinite life"._**

Salem is thrashed around by an unseen force.

 ** _"Instead, it created a being of infinite life with a desire for pure destruction"._**

Salem crawls out of the pool, this time, her skin deathly white as well as her hair. She opens her eyes, irises red with black sclerae.

 ** _"And in time, she would find her adversary..."._**

Lena watched in horror as the once beautiful woman was turned in to the monster she is today. Salem steps out of the pool, her clothes seeming to have been shredded by the energy and for a moment Lena could have sworn Salem looked at her and lashed at her, making her scream in panic.

But then everything turned white and a voice could be heard "Ozma".

* * *

Ozma turns around seeing the God of Light in his dragon form, before turning back into his regular form "Where am I?".

"We are between realms. I'm afraid a tragedy has befallen your home at the hands of my brother. We have chosen to depart this world, but in our absence, I would like to offer you the chance to return to it" The God of Light answered.

"I... don't understand" Ozma admitted.

"Mankind is no more, yet your world remains. And in time, your kind will grow to walk its face once again. However, without our presence, they will be but a fraction of what they once were" The God of Light explained before suddenly, the he conjures four objects: a staff, a sword, a crown, and a lamp "Creation, destruction, choice, and knowledge were the ideals upon which humanity was made. Now I leave them behind with the hope that you will learn to remake yourselves".

The four objects are conjoined together into a yellow sphere of energy.

"If brought together, these four Relics will summon my brother and I back to your world, and humanity will be judged. If your kind has learned to live in harmony with one another and set aside their differences, then we shall once again live among you, and humanity will be made whole again. But if your kind is unchanged, if you demand our blessings while still fighting amongst yourselves, then man will be found irredeemable and your world will be wiped from existence. Until your task is complete, you will reincarnate, but in a manner that ensures you are never alone" The God finished explaining.

Ozma falls to his knees as he comes to terms with this ultimatum "I'm sorry, but... that world just isn't as dear to me without her. If I may, I'd rather return to the afterlife to see Salem".

"You will not find her there" The God of Light said.

Ozma's eyes widens at this "You mean she isn't gone?".

The God of Light nods "Salem lives, but the woman you hold dear in your memories is gone. Heed this warning... where you seek comfort, you will only find pain. So, will you-".

"I'll do it" Ozma said before the god could even finish.

The God of Light looks in surprise at Ozma's immediate answer "Very well. Our creation rests within your hands. But before I leave, there is something more you need to know. When humanity returns, 4 special warriors will also appear".

"What warriors?" Ozma asked.

"These warriors will be the physical embodiment of humanity's best qualities and all will have their unique powers. The first one will be the embodiment of **Justice** , no matter what odds are placed against them, this warrior will always stand their ground, with the power of strength itself. The second one is the embodiment of **Spirit** , no matter what hardships comes their way, they will never let it keep them down for long, they will always get back up, and their power will allow them to hear all the pain and struggle around them" The God of Light began to explain.

Lena was surprised, those two qualities perfectly describes Fareeha and Hana. But what the god said next shocked her.

"The next warrior is the embodiment of **Kindness** , she may feel fear and anger, but never once will she let it blind her to what she loves, she will remain loyal to the people she cares about, all the way to the end, and her power will assure even time itself will not stop them" The God of Light said.

"Wh-what?" Lena said, unable to handle what she just heard.

"The last warrior and by far the most powerful among them, will be the embodiment of **Courage,** they will feel many emotions, but never will they know fear of their enemies or death itself, and their power comes directly from both me and my brother. A small portion of our power will be bestowed upon them, and there will always be 2 brothers born in every generation" The God of Light finished explaining.

Genji heard all this too... and he felt like his whole life had been a lie. And now he finally had the answers he had been searching for all his life.

 _ **"And so Ozma was reborn".**_

Ozma reincarnates into a man with a tanned complexion and pale blonde hair, who had just stabbed a Beowolf with a pitchfork, causing it to disintegrate. Ozma takes the time to come to terms in his new body and surroundings.

He looks up and sees people screaming and running into the forest he is in away from a burning village in the distance "Where am I?".

Ozma hears a man scream, and looks over to see him flailing a sword at a Beowolf, which swipes at him to the ground, disarming him. Ozma's pevious soul takes over and runs forward, grabbing the man's sword and slaying the Beowolf.

The man gets back up relieved "Thank you. Please, tell me your name. Who are you?".

Suddenly, Ozma's newest reincarnate has trouble speaking, and throws the sword to the ground in horror. Oscar watches the scene before him "He didn't know...".

As Jinn continues to narrate, Ozma walks down a street, seeing along the way Faunus locked up in cages, and a pile of Dust crystals on top of a table.

 **"Ozma had found himself in a world completely unfamiliar to him. Cities looked different. Creatures known as the Faunus wore fangs and claws and were locked away in cages. And without the blessing of the gods, no one could perform magic like mankind was once capable of, no one but himself and woman known as... the witch".**

The environment around Ozma changes from the city to a forest as he comes upon a lonely, dilapidated cottage in the woods.

 _ **"During his years of travel, he heard the same frightened whispers that spoke of a terrifying sorceress who commanded dark powers in the wilds among the beasts and monsters. Ozma was convinced that this witch was Salem, and decided he needed to see what she had become".**_

Ozma stands at a distance from the cottage. The front door opens, and from the darkness beyond, Salem emerges, wearing black robes this time. She gives an angry glare while exiting the cottage, but suddenly, her expression softens upon seeing her visitor. Ozma likewise smiles back at her.

 _ **"Call it magic or call it something stronger, but in that moment, the two knew exactly who it was that stood before them".**_

Ozma and Salem walk towards each other, the two hold each other's hands, interlocking their fingers affectionately.

"What do we do now?" Ozma asked.

Salem smiled "Whatever we like".

As time passes, the scene shows the cottage changing from its dilapidated state to a much better condition, following with Salem and Ozma conversing with one another at a table on the front porch.

 ** _"As Salem and Ozma recounted the events which had brought them back together, each withheld parts of their story. Salem, fearing Ozma would reject her, blamed the end of the world on the gods. Ozma, still unsure of where the truth lay, kept his task and the Relics a secret. Though time passed and all seemed well, Ozma's conversation with the God of Light still lingered in his mind. He had found happiness, but humanity seemed more divided than ever before"._**

Salem and Ozma head back inside the cottage, still talking to each other.

"Are you surprised? This world is quite literally godless. These humans have no one to guide them. Perhaps that's all they need" Salem said.

"What are you saying?" Ozma asked.

"We could become the gods of this world. Our powers surpass all others. Our souls transcend death. We can mold these lands into whatever we want, what you want, create the paradise that the old gods could not" Salem explained.

Ozma is troubled at first, but then smiles in agreement with Salem. The two of them look each other in the eyes as Salem places an affectionate hand on Ozma's shoulder.

 _ **"The hearts of men... are easily swayed".**_

A village is shown under attack by a Nevermore. Suddenly, a purple energy surrounds the Nevermore, causing it to be bent and folded into unnatural positions. The Nevermore disintegrates, and the villagers watch as Ozma, once again wielding his scepter and wearing regal robes, and Salem levitate into the air side-by-side above them. They all bow down to the couple in reverence. Weiss and Yang are shown walking up to two statues of Ozma and Salem that are then erected.

 _ **"The two amassed a following. That following grew into a prosperous kingdom. And at the head of that kingdom blossomed... a family".**_

Ozma and Salem watch their four daughters playing together, the little girls all wearing colors on their dresses similar to that of the Four Maidens. One of their daughters comes up to the two of them, playfully tugging on Salem's robe. The two parents smile at her before smiling at each other.

Genji had a small smile at the scene. Reminding him of his own child. And maybe one day he would see if Blake wanted more kids.

Blue smoke transitions the scene, showing a massive conflict between people that is being observed inside a crystal ball by a smirking Salem. Ozma stands a short distance away from her looking outside the window.

"Are we sure this is right?" Ozma asked in a troubled tone.

Salem looks at him "You said we needed to bring humanity together. In order to do that, we have to spread our word, and destroy those who will deny it".

Ozma gains a shocked expression on his face upon hearing these words. He turns to see his reflection on the window, which suddenly talks to him "What are we doing?".

Ozma reels back in horror seeing his reflection ask him that question, briefly becoming his original incarnation, before looking over to Salem "This isn't what he asked of me..."

Salem looked at him again "What did you say?".

The two then hear a door open, and their eldest daughter enters the room excitedly "Mother, father, look!".

Their daughter then conjures multicolored wisps that fly in circles in front of her. Salem has a proud expression on her face, while Ozma looks on in surprise, before looking down with his troubled expression again.

 **"It was a miracle, their children could perform magic. But what should have been a joyous occasion was short-lived".**

Smoke transitions the scene again, this time showing Ozma telling what he knows to Salem in his study.

 _ **"Ozma told Salem everything, the true reason the God of Light had brought him back, the Relics that they scattered around the world, and the day of judgement he had been told to prepare for".**_

"Don't you see? None of that matters anymore. Why spend our lives trying to redeem these humans when we can replace them with what they could never be?" Salem offers her hand out, but Ozma hesitates to take it, backing away in disgust.

Smoke transitions the scene again showing Ozma quietly escorting his daughters through the quiet halls. The youngest daughter looks down the hallway, noticing something "Mommy?".

Salem stands at the end of the hall menacingly. Ozma protectively stands in front of his daughters. Salem, realizing what he is doing, angrily conjures a red beam from her hand. Ozma uses his scepter to counter Salem's attack, launching a green beam. Their attacks clash, engulfing the area into a bright white flash. Ruby and Weiss watch in horror as Ozma and Salem fight throughout the castle. Their battle causes the castle to collapse and be destroyed in the process.

"WAIT, STOP! YOUR CHILDREN ARE STILL THERE!" Genji shouts in desperation.

A charred plush toy is shown, implying the daughters were killed in the fearsome battle.

Genji looked at in utter horror "No... no...".

Ozma weakly crawls on the ground, blood dragging from behind him. Salem then reappears behind him undamaged thanks to her immortality, and angrily walks over to Ozma.

She kicks him over onto his back and holds him down with her foot "We finally had freedom...".

Ozma weakly looks up at her "I-".

A blast of fire from Salem engulfs Ozma, killing him once again. Genji looks away, not even wanting to imagine that he and Blake would fight like that.

 _ **"Thus began a long and painful cycle of death and rebirth for Ozma".**_

Ozma's various reincarnates are shown, including a frail man weakly walking by many gravestones, followed by a despondent man walking in the rain, who would rather drink his problems away.

 _ **"Some lives were spent in mourning, many were spent attempting to forget it all".**_

Finally, Ozma reincarnates to a dark-skinned man with glasses who starts off slouching, but then eventually stands straight up and determinedly walks forward.

 _ **"But no matter what, his mind would eventually turn back to the task he had been burdened with".**_

Ozma's newest reincarnate is serving a meal to his wife and two children, both of whom interestingly have silver eyes.

 _ **"And as the centuries went on, Ozma began to learn the importance of living with the souls with which he had been paired".**_

Ozma then hears screaming outside. He opens the door and sees villagers running around in panic as Grimm attack.

 _ **"But no matter where or how he lived, her presence was always felt".**_

Ozma looks back to his wife, who nods in understanding, before going out with a mechanized cane into battle.

 _ **"If humanity were ever to stand a chance at being united, one thing was clear..."**_

Ruby knew the answer already "He had to destroy Salem...".

Smoke then transitions showing Ozma's reincarnation many years older now, tinkering with his cane in his workshop.

 _ **"Knowing he could never rid the world of her through any mortal means, Ozma sought out the power of the Relics".**_

The elderly tinkerer then places his cane inside a metal cabinet, closing the door on it. The door opens again showing Ozma's newest reincarnation, a well-dressed man, picking up the cane where he last left it in his previous life.

 _ **"Armed with my knowledge, he believed he could fulfill his promise to the God of Light. He had 3 important questions he needed answers to first. Only then would try to find the Warriors himself".**_

Ozma is now holding the Relic of Knowledge, summoning Jinn for the first time. All of Team RWBY along with Genji and Lena is watching them.

"Where are the other Relics?" Ozma asked.

 _ **"He asked me his questions".**_

Ozma "What powers do they possess?"

 _ **"And though I gave him my answers...".**_

Ozma "How do I destroy Salem?".

 _ **"...Not all of them were to his liking".**_

Everyone watches as Jinn gives her answer to Ozma "You can't".

Upon hearing this, Ozma falls to his knees in despair, Ruby, Weiss and Blake all have shocked expressions, and Yang closes her eyes in anger. Genji looked down with his eyes closed and Lena had a hopeless look on her face. Ozma remains on his knees as Jinn disappears before him.

When the vision was finally over... Oscar was on his knees, tears running down his face, a sign Ozpin was still in control and was crying over having to relive those memories again.

And now... everyone knew the truth... and they did not like it.

 **.**

 **Phew... this chapter took forever to plan and wright, but I finally got it done and put in some of my own lore in to the mix.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	97. Chapter 97

**So That's How It Is.**

"Salem can't be killed... you all heard her too, right?" Yang asked as she and the rest of Team RWBY all angrily glare at Ozpin, whose head is still down.

He looks up, with tears streaming down his face. Qrow just looks away "I-"

"There was so much you hadn't told us! How could you think that was okay?!" Yang demanded enraged.

Oz doesn't say anything, he just hangs his head back down in shame. But then Genji stepped up in front of him "You knew... didn't you? Me, Hana, Lena and Fareeha... us becoming a team was not an coincidence, was it?".

"I-" Ozpin began, but before he could finish, Genji grabbed him by his collar and pulled him close to his face, which was covered by his mouth piece.

 **"YOU KNEW ABOUT OUR INHERITANCE RIGHT FROM THE BEGINNING!** That is why you put us on the same team! That is why you made me the leader! And you never told us!" Genji shouted, his voice actually cracking, he sounded much more hurt than angry "And that was the reason why my brother was killed wasn't it?... **WASN'T IT!?"**.

Ozpin looked ashamed as he tried to say something "I wanted to tell you... I just wanted to wait until you were all ready".

"And when would that be?! After we lost everything?!" Lena demanded.

Before Ozpin could answer, Genji dropped him "Save it... we are nothing but living weapons...".

Ozpin looks down before Ruby speaks "Professor... What is your plan to defeat Salem?".

"I... don't have one..." Ozpin said as he looked down again.

Suddenly, an enraged scream was heard before Qrow punches Ozpin in the face, sending him into a nearby tree trunk "No one wanted me... I was cursed... I gave my life to you because you gave me a place in this world... I thought I was finally doing some good...".

Ozpin spoke tearfully "But, you are!".

But Qrow did not seem to be listening "Meeting you... was the worst luck of my life...".

Oz stares back in disbelief upon hearing Qrow say that, before looking down dejected "Maybe you're right...".

Ozpin's eyes glow as control is transferred back to Oscar. He holds his cheek in pain from the effects of Qrow's punch.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"He's... gone" Oscar answered.

Yang was furious as she points at Oscar "That bastard! Tell him we're not done yet!".

"No, this is different. He's gone. It- It's like he's locked himself deep inside my head. Our head?" Oscar grunts as he holds his head in pain "I hate this! I want it to stop!".

"He just left us?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"What are we gonna do now?" Blake asked in worry as Yang growls in anger.

"Enough! We need to get move on. It'll be dark before we know it, and every one of you is spewing negativity!" Maria spoke as she helps Oscar up with her cane "There's a trail over there, trails usually lead somewhere".

Yang glared at her "Lady, I don't know who you think you are but-".

Maria slams her cane in the ground "No buts! I understand that you're upset. Honestly, I'm still coming to terms with the fact that this is humanity's second time around. But, if we don't move, we die. And I'll be damned if I've lived this long just to die out here in the cold!".

Ruby was silent for a moment before she spoke "She's right. Come on".

Everyone grabs their belongings and whatever Dust they can carry with them. Maria sits on Bumblebee as Yang walks her bike. Ruby walks over to Oscar and hands over the handle of his cane.

Oscar grabs the cane "I'm just going to be another one of his lives, aren't I?".

Ruby puts her hand on his "Of course not. You're your own person".

"Don't lie to him, Ruby" Qrow said as he drinks from his flask "We're better than that...".

Ruby and Oscar look down sadly before walking to join the others. But while they did that Lena walked up to her leader "Genji..." He looks at her "What do we do now? After everything we just learned. How to we go on now?".

Genji looked away "I...".

Lena grabbed his arm "Genji please! You always have the answers. What do we do?!".

Genji sighed before placing his hands on Lena's shoulders "I'm sorry Lena... I just... I just don't know anymore".

Lena began shaking as she looked down "Then... everything was for nothing... all our fights... all our suffering... it was all meaningless".

Genji said nothing. All he could do was give Lena a brotherly hug, which she did not hesitate to accept as she hugged him back. They remained like that before Lena went to join the others.

"You ok...?" Blake asked as she walked up next to Genji. He looked at her and Blake gasped when she saw that Genji... was crying.

"No Blake... I am not ok... In fact... I've never felt this hopeless in my life. I am nothing but a continuation of a weapon bloodline".

Blake grabs his face "You're wrong Genji. You are more than that. And this changes nothing. You are still the man I love".

"Thank you Blake... but you are wrong on one part. I'm not sure if I really am a man anymore" Genji said before walking away to join the rest.

Blake had a sad look before following him.

* * *

In the Land of Darkness, five Nevermores are perched on a rocky outcropping with large purple crystals. They fly away when an airship flies by them heading towards a large purple structure in the distance. The airship lowers down to an outcropping that serves as a dock, and Hazel, Mercury, Emerald and Satya, who was holding her yet again missing arm, hop out. As they proceed forward, they notice Tyrian leaning against the entrance at the bottom of the stairs. His scorpion tail now has a spiked, metal tip covering it from where it was cut off.

Tyrian laughs a little "Welcome back, welcome back! I do hope you missed us as much as we missed you".

Satya, Emerald and Mercury glare at Tyrian before Hazel spoke up "Let's go".

The four proceed forward past Tyrian "Speaking of which, where is our Fall Maiden?".

Satya and Emerald stops upon hearing this, prompting Tyrian to giggle, causing Emerald to growl and Satya to fight back tears.

"Satya, Emerald, come on" Mercury said.

"Don't tell me something happened to her?" Tyrian said in a mocking tone before he laughs.

Emerald turns around and draws her weapons at Tyrian "I will cut off more than just your tail".

Tyrian chuckles as he slowly walks toward Emerald "Careful, little girl. Cinder isn't here to protect you anymore".

Tyrian gets close to Emerald's face, causing her to back away. Tyrian intentionally cuts his cheek with the blade of Emerald's weapon before glaring at her, his eyes promising a slow death if she dared to mess with him again.

Emerald has a disturbed expression on her face upon seeing this, and Mercury steps up to hold Emerald's shoulder and scare Tyrian away from her "Back off, freak".

"Oh, don't misunderstand, I am in mourning just as you. Because it appears you've failed our Queen, and that is a tragedy" Tyrian said before looking down with a sad look on his face.

A moment later, Tyrian drops his sympathetic facade and starts to laugh maniacally. Mercury looks back at him in disgust while Emerald has a fearful expression on her face, Satya felt nothing from any of this, still consumed with grief from what happened to Cinder. They then turn around to proceed up the stairs as Tyrian continues laughing.

In the meeting room, Salem opens her eyes and glares at her subordinates "I would like you to explain to me... how it is you failed so spectacularly?".

Hazel looked ashamed "The Faunus Militia split our forces-".

"Stop" Salem said in a sharp tone. Hazel remains silent with a fearful expression on his face "Let me rephrase the question, who is responsible for your defeat?".

Satya, Emerald and Mercury stay kneeling as Hazel stands up to give his answer. Salem listens intently "I take full responsibility".

Suddenly, Salem flips the table over, knocking Tyrian off his chair. Watts hastily stands up from his seat and backs away and Moira huggs his arm, worried about what would happen.

"But that wouldn't be fair now, would it?! We all know who's truly to blame..." Salem said in anger as she walks forward and menacingly holds her hand out in front of her.

Hazel tried to speak "I don't-".

Salem motions her hand, and a glyph with her symbol appears underneath Hazel. Multiple Geist hands come out from it and grab Hazel, forcing him down on all fours and suffocating him.

"Emerald..." Salem looks over to Emerald, who is still staring down with a fearful expression "I want you to tell me whose fault this was" Salem slowly walks over to Emerald as she breathes heavily "Now".

Emerald closed her eyes in fear "Cinder! We failed because of Cinder...".

"That's right" Salem said as she placed a hand on Emerald's shoulder "I want you to understand that failure. I want you to understand why Cinder must be left to toil in her isolation until she redeems herself".

Salem walks away from Emerald. Both her and Mercury look up in surprise. While Satya's eyes snaps open, finally responding to what happens around her

"You mean-" Mercury began.

"She's alive?" Emerald finished the question.

"You're joking, how could you know that?" Watts asked.

Tyrian glared at him "Are you questioning our divine savior?!".

Watts reels back "I..." Salem looks over to Watts and glares at him as he chuckles nervously "Of course not, forgive me".

Salem proceeds to address her subordinates "It's important not to lose sight of what drives us: Love, justice, reverence... but the moment you put your desires before my own... they will be lost to you" Salem releases Hazel from her grasp and walks back to the other side of the room. Hazel catches his breath "This isn't a threat, this is simply the truth. The path to your desires is only found..." through me".

Salem turns her head to glare back at them. Hazel stands back up, Tyrian lets out a small chuckles, and Watts straightens his coat, while Moira simply nods, not wanting to risk Salem's wrath. However, there was one person in the room who did not let herself be intimidated.

"Is it thought?" Satya suddenly spoke. Emerald, Mercury and Hazel looked ready to panic while Salem calmly looked at her.

"Do you have something to say, child?" Salem asked in a deathly calm tone.

Satya did not back of and stood her ground "You say the path to our goals is only found through you. But ever since we joined you, I have not felt that I am even one step closer to what I desire. If I did not know any better, I'd say you are implacable of for-filling what you promised".

Mercury and Emerald tried desperately to tell her to shut up, while Hazel looked worried and Tyrian looked ready to kill her.

"You dare show our Goddess such disrespect you little-!" Tyrian began but Salem held up her hand which silenced him, silently telling him to let Satya speak.

"There is only one person in the world I care about. And that is Cinder. If you will not help her, fine. I'll just leave and find her myself. If you refuse to allow that, then you might as well kill me right now, because nothing else will keep me from my beloved" Satya finished.

Salem walked up to her and looked her dead in the eyes. Everyone where expecting that Salem would kill her, but Satya still refused to back down, ready to embrace whatever decision Salem made.

After a few tense moments, Salem smiled at her "Very well then. You may leave and look for Cinder, I will even tell you where you can start. But I suggest you wait until you've recovered and get a new arm. Or I can't promise that you will live long enough to fine her".

"Thank you... my Queen" Satya said with a bow and Salem walked away.

Everyone let out a breath hey didn't even realize they've been holding as Salem looks outside the window and watches the Nevermores fly before looking down "And so we must press on. The sword under Vacuo's academy, Shade-".

"Ma'am" Hazel suddenly spoke and everyone looks at him "I have... more to report" Salem glares at Hazel for interrupting her, and has the Grimm arms ready under him. Hazel looks down at them in fear before explaining himself "Qrow and the children are taking the lamp to Atlas".

Tyria laughs "Not if I can help it".

"And they're being led... by Ozpin" Hazel finished.

At this, everyone slowly looks toward Salem with fearful expressions on their faces and Mercury Mercury notices the windows starting to crack.

"So soon?" Tyrian asked.

"This could ruin the whole plan" Moira said

"He's the only man with a chance of getting through to Ironwood. If that happens..." Watts suddenly stops as he and everyone else notice the windows cracking. They then look to Salem, and dark smoke emanates from her.

Salem spoke in a silent yet furious tone "Leave..."

"Your Grace, I can..." Salem glares at Tyrian, causing him to reel back.

Emerald looks on in fear before Hazel puts a hand on her shoulder "Come on".

Everyone quickly proceeds to exit the room as the windows start to crack even more. Emerald takes one last look behind her as the doors close. Salem, left alone, seethes with anger before calming herself down. Everything is seemingly quiet, but then all of a sudden, Salem yells out in rage and the windows shatter violently.

* * *

Back in the snow, Team RWBY, Genji, Lena, Qrow, Oscar and Maria proceed on the trail. The snow starts to pick up even more.

Qrow sighs "Doesn't look like this is gonna let up".

"Just wanna get this stupid Relic to Atlas" Blake said, sounding frustrated.

Weiss looks at her "Let's hope we don't have to walk all the way there".

Yang spoke to Maria, sarcastically "I thought trails led somewhere".

"Do you have nothing better to do than to harass a defenseless old lady?" Maria asked, annoyed by Yang's attitude.

"Everyone, quiet. Do you hear that?" Ruby asked.

Everyone stops in their tracks. A metallic squeaking can be heard. A large farm can be seen, one of the front gates swings back and forth with the wind. A large sign above the entrance reads "BRUNSWICK FARMS". Everyone arrives at the gate.

"Well, at least one good thing happened today" Blake said.

"It looks abandoned" Weiss pointed out.

"It's still better than this" Ruby said, motioning to the weather.

"Come on, I think we could all use some rest" Qrow said

Everyone proceeds through the farm's gates, with Qrow being the last to enter. The snow starts to pick up even more as the gate is heard closing with a metallic clang.

Genji did not like this... there was a very dark aura surrounding this place and he could feel that something horrible happened here... he was not sure what, but he knew for a fact that their stay here would be anything but pleasant...

If only he knew how right he was.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	98. Chapter 98

**The Coming Storm.**

"Do you have my information?" Cinder asked as she meets with Lil' Miss Malachite at her tavern.

"Of course I do, darling. Lil' Miss always delivers. My little girl Sombra always knows where to look" Lil' Miss answered.

"You are to kind ma'am" Sombra said with a small smirk.

Lil' Miss smiled at her before looking back at Cinder "Although, I can't promise you'll be pleased" Cinder glares at her "Word is they were seen boarding the Argus Limited a few weeks back. While that isn't exactly far from here, Argus is rarely a destination for folks. Chances are they'll be going straight to-".

"Atlas" Cinder realized as she walks away while Lil' Miss smiles at her intuitiveness.

"You know, you turned out to be quite the interesting customer... Cinder" She said and Cinder stops in her tracks upon hearing her name. She turns around to face Lil' Miss again "It's not often a single client brings me double the business" She taps her cigar into an ashtray.

A creak is heard from the walkway above, Cinder looks up to see who it is "Wait...".

A pair of high-heeled boots can be seen, and a certain pink umbrella is shown to be lowered before its owner places it behind her head. A certain multi-colored girl of pink, brown and white stares down at Cinder from her position...

"Neo?" Cinder spoke in surprise to see one of her old colleagues.

Lil' Miss looked at her henchwoman "Maybe put away the good glasses".

Sombra took out her scroll and began filming "This should be good".

Neo jumps down and lands a strike on Cinder, only for her form to suddenly shatter. Neo then reappears from another direction and knocks Cinder back.

"What are you doing?!" Cinder demanded

Neo proceeds forward and continues to land blows that push Cinder back to Lil' Miss' table. Lil' Miss stops the ashtray from falling off the shaking table and holds her hand, as if to tell her two bodyguards not to intervene. Cinder pushes off of Lil' Miss' table and begins to fight back, using hand-to-hand to counter Neo's strikes. She then kicks Neo up and the two fight on the bar counter. Neo knocks some bowls into Cinder before the latter throws the umbrella wielder off the counter. Neo lands gracefully back on the ground. The two continue trading blows until Cinder is launched towards the ceiling, she pushes off of it and Neo barely dodges the flaming fist that shatters the table below her. Cinder jumps up to the balcony railing and looks down on Neo.

"That's enough, ladies!" Lil' Miss suddenly shouted and the bodyguards draw their weapons at the two combatants.

"Oh come on Ma'am, it was just getting good. I could have sworn the back on one of their pants where about to rip. That would have earned millions of views" Sombra said, sounding disappointing.

"Do not worry dear, you will still get the show for your site" Lil' Miss said before looking back at Cinder and Neo "I love dinner and a show, but it's time to take it outside".

Taking the gangster's advice, Cinder is pushed through the window onto the empty street with Neo following her. Cinder lands back on her feet while Neo's form shatters again.

"Hmph, nice trick. You've gotten stronger... So have I" Cinder conjures a fireball that she launches behind her.

Neo blocks the blast with her umbrella. Her clothes are slightly torn and tattered and she wears the hat that once belonged to Roman. She steps forward and angrily glares at Cinder.

"I don't have time for your misplaced blame, girl. I didn't kill your boss. If you want revenge, take it up with Little Red" Cinder said. Neo charges forward. Cinder conjures a pair of swords that she uses to block Neo's attacks "You're not the only one with a grudge against Ruby!" One of Neo's attacks hits Cinder in the face, causing her to activate her Maiden powers, blowing Neo back a few feet **"Listen!** We both want that girl dead" She uses her Maiden powers to float into the air, causing Neo to look on in fear "So quit wasting your time fighting me and let's discuss how we kill her together".

Neo stands down, it was clear she could not win this fight.

"Okay then... Let's talk" Cinder floats back down to the ground while Neo points at her mouth with an annoyed look on her face. Cinder shrugs "Right...".

Sombra, who had been filming the whole thing looked curious about what they were planing "Interesting. These two might make my life a little more exciting".

Suddenly Cinder looks up at her with a fiery glare "And as for you! Film my back side again and I will burn yours to ash!".

Sombra yelped "U-Understood!" But in her head she was thinking _'I will film it when you're not looking. People loves it when I post that stuff'._

* * *

Back with our heroes, a snow storm appears, making visibility very difficult.

Ruby sighs "I don't get it. The empty towns I've passed through were all damaged or unfinished. But this place looks... fine".

They arrive at the porch of a residence. Weiss is shivering as she wraps her arms around her to keep herself warm "Maybe everyone left in a hurry. Before things took a turn?".

Qrow tries to open the door, only to notice it was locked "Hmm. Stay on guard".

Qrow kicks the door open, everyone proceeds forward with their weapons drawn. They cautiously look around the place.

"Close the door already! It's cold enough in here as it is" Maria walks into the house. Afterwards, Blake and Oscar push a nearby drawer to block the door.

"I saw a chimney from the outside. Maybe we could get a fire going?" Blake suggested.

"Please. I'll look for some blankets" Weiss said.

"Yang, go with her" Qrow instructed.

Ruby lingers by the entrance hall for the bit while the others look around. Genji heads up stairs, the bad feeling in his gut had been growing with every passing moment. He reached the door of a bed room and felt something from within.

He narrows his eyes as he carefully opens the door. Inside he saw a bed and what looks to be two people sleeping in it. But if someone was still here, how come they did not wake up when the door was kicked open? He walks closer and what he saw made his heart stop... on the bed was a pair of decomposing corpses!

"Oh my god!" Genji let out a loud gasp in surprise and horror before he began backing up.

But in his surprised state, his foot was caught on the dresser next to the bed, making him trip and fall, making the lamp on top of the dresser fall and shatter on the floor. Everyone rushed in to see what was going on... only to notice the reason for Genji's sudden loudness.

* * *

Later a fire is burning in the fireplace. Weiss watches it, still shaken from what she saw earlier. Blake wraps a blanket around Weiss before sitting on the couch Yang is on. Genji was leaning on the wall, having not uttered a single word after what they saw. Lena was sitting on one of the chairs, having not spoken at all since they got to the house.

The group hears the door open and close, and Qrow walks back in brushing snow off himself "It's the same in every house".

"What?" Yang asked.

"Bodies. Every bed in every home. It's like the whole estate just went to sleep and never woke up" Qrow explained.

"Then we're not staying here, right?" Weiss asked, still shaken.

Qrow walks over to the fireplace to warm up "We don't have a choice. Storm outside's only getting worse. We'd freeze to death before we made it anywhere".

"So, we are just going to stay in a farm full of corpses? Sure, sounds fun. Are we going to sleep in a graveyard next?" Lena asked sarcastically.

"Lena, you are not helping" Genji said sharply. He really didn't want to deal with anything right now.

"Well, might as well get comfortable" Maria said as she walks over to a bookshelf.

"Yeah, fat chance" Yang said in a rather distant tone.

"Okay, then, let's do something. If this place wasn't abandoned it might still have supplies we could use" Ruby said.

"Hey, yeah. Maybe even a car" Oscar added.

"I'll do another sweep of the grounds. No one else goes anywhere alone" Qrow ordered.

"Yang and I can search the other buildings for vehicles" Blake suggested.

"Fine, whatever gets me out of this house" Yang said, sounding annoyed, before she and Blake leaves, with Ruby moving the drawer to let them exit.

Genji looked at the floor for a moment before he pushed of the wall "I need to clear my head. Be back soon".

He left the room, with Ruby looking concerned before she looked at Lena "So... want to help me look for food?".

Lena was silent for a moment before she sighed "I guess...".

Lena stands up and goes with Ruby to find food. Weiss decided to join them too.

* * *

Meanwhile, Genji was outside the house and had walked a small distance away from the farm. He stooped when he reached a small cliff that would have given a nice view of the landscape if not for the snow storm.

Genji's mind was still flooded by everything he had learned from Jinn. Both his flesh and robot hand clenched in to fists.

As the howling of the snow storm wind picked up, Genji let out a loud scream in to the storm.

* * *

Back inside, Ruby uses her scroll's flashlight to look around. She finds alcoholic bottles on the shelves. Weiss uses Myrtenaster to send small flames to light up the candles in the room "There".

They all around the room. Shelves are full of alcoholic bottles and a bar is seen as well.

Ruby frowns "On second thought, maybe we should keep this room closed. I'm just... Not sure how well my uncle's taking all of this".

"Oh" Weiss said.

"Come on, we'll never get to Atlas on an empty stomach!" Ruby said, trying to sound as cheerful as she could as she walks forward, though Weiss lingers and sadly looks down. Ruby then opens up another door.

"Ruby? Are we really still going to Atlas?" Weiss asked.

Ruby looked at her "Why wouldn't we be?".

"I mean... you heard what Jinn said. If there's no way to kill Salem, then what's the point in all of this?" Weiss asked.

Ruby did not like what Weiss was saying "Weiss, you can't be serious".

Weiss sighs "Sorry, I- I don't know what I'm saying, I'm just really tired and I really, really hate this place" She walks up to enter the room with Ruby "Anything in there?".

Ruby turns around and uses her flashlight to look around. She sees more alcoholic bottles arranged on a shelf on the right side of the room.

Ruby looked annoyed "More alcohol... At least we'll never have problems starting a fire".

"The only good thing about alcohol..." Lena muttered.

"What's that?" Weiss asked and they notice a large, metal cellar door in the ground. Its handles are chained together "A wine cellar? Great" Ruby then looks up to her left and lets out a yelp before zooming over "What? What is it?".

"Food!" Ruby holds out a can that says "THREE BROS. BEANS: SHRIMP FLAVORED, EXTRA SODIUM".

Weiss spoke in a incredulous tone "Canned food?".

"Oh trust me, you put enough salt on anything, and it will taste juuust fine" Ruby assured.

Weiss gave her a look before shaking her head "Well, I guess it's better than nothing" The two share a smile before Weiss walks over and helps Ruby grab a few cans of food "But I still seriously hate this place...".

"Wait... where is Lena?" Ruby asked, noticing that her girlfriend was no longer with them.

Weiss looked around "Come to think of it she has been very silent ever since Jinn revealed the truth about her blood line".

They heard a crash outside the room, the sound a glass shattering. Both looked at each other in shock before rushing out and saw... Lena... drinking the alcohol, she had already finished a few bottles and one of them had shattered on the floor as Lena began gulping down another bottle.

"Lena! Stop!" Ruby shouted as she zoomed over to Lena and ripped the bottle out of Lena's hand a mouth.

Lena coughed as she almost chocked at the alcohol "What?! I am 18! I'm old enough to drink!".

"That is not the point! Why are you drinking this stuff in he first place?" Ruby demanded.

"Why? Because I deserve something today!" Lena said as tears streamed down her face "Or does me being next in line of weapons mean I can't enjoy myself at all?".

Ruby was shocked by what Lena just said "Lena... you are not a weapon. You are a person".

"Am I? Am I really? You heard what Jinn said. I only exist to be used against Salem's forces" Lena said as she reached for another bottle but Ruby refused to let her take it "Let me go! Let me have this, please!".

Ruby grabbed Lena's face and kissed her hard, ignoring the strong taste of alcohol from Lena's lips. Lena tensed up, but slowly began to relax in to the kiss as tears kept running down her face and on to Ruby's fingers.

The kiss lasted for a moment before Ruby pulled back, but did not let go of Lena's face "Lena... I know you are hurt from what happened. But I am not going to let you drown your sorrow in alcohol, it never ends well. So please, don't shut me out. If you feel bad, then just talk to me and I will help you".

Lena was silent for a moment before she nods slowly "OK... I'm sorry".

Ruby gave her a small smiles before taking her hand "Come on, help us take the food back to the others".

"Yeah, don't think you get to slack of" Weiss said, doing her best to lighten the mood. It worked well enough as Lena helped them with the food.

They then walk out of the room. Unbeknownst to them, the metal cellar door opens slightly, before shutting again with a startling bang...

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	99. Chapter 99

**Alone in the Woods.**

Ruby stares at the moon through a window, sitting on the staircase, Lena sat next to her, looking half asleep. Snow is drizzling outside. Ruby checks on Blake, Weiss , and Yang, who are sitting on the rug and staring at the fire from the fireplace. Maria reads a book while sitting on the sofa and Oscar is pacing back and forth. After checking on the others, Ruby kissed Lena's cheek before she stands up and walks toward Qrow.

Qrow is sitting nearby the window, looking outside with his feet propped on the drawer "Storm's cleared up for now. We should be able to leave by morning".

Ruby rubbed her arm "That's good".

"No... I don't have a good feeling about this place, especially with me around..." Qrow said.

Ruby looks down at a wine bottle on the floor with Qrow's hand hovering near it, then looks at him "Are you... okay?".

Qrow scoffs "Sure. Tell everyone to get some sleep. I'll wake you guys up just before sunrise".

Ruby walks away as Qrow drinks from the wine bottle. Ruby pauses and looks back at him before narrowing her eyes downward. She then walked up to Lena and helped her up, since she was still recovering from the effects of all the alcohol she drank. Ruby was happy she managed to stop Lena from becoming an alcoholic. It's bad enough that Qrow always drinks it.

Back in the other room, the fire continues to burn. The book Maria is reading has a "III" on the cover, with the other two volumes on a nearby table.

"It's a diary?" Oscar asked.

"The head of this household, Bartleby. Apparently, he and several other families founded this little settlement to try and live on their own. It sounds like it worked, at least for a spell" Maria answered.

"Grimm?" Oscar guessed.

"Just one of many hardships. Slowed down their farming, made everything harder... It's a shame, really. He seemed like quite the ambitious fellow, always thinking of new schemes to overcome the odds" Maria said.

Ruby walks back into the room with Lena hanging of her shoulder "Hey guys. Qrow said we should get some sleep. We're gonna head out early tomorrow".

"I am going to stay up for a while... Genji is not back yet" Blake said, her tone making it clear that she was really bothered by Genji's change in demeanor.

"Are you... mad at him?" Ruby asked.

Blake shook her head, but her expression did not change "I don't know... he refuses to talk to me... ever since he found out about his bloodline he just shut me out".

Ruby looked a little sad at that since she always loved seeing Blake and Genji together, it's like they were meant to be "Alright... but the rest of us should get some sleep".

"Hmph, the last thing you'll catch me doing is letting some kid tell me what to do. Go to bed!" Maria scoffs as she sits on an armchair, turns on the lamp next to it and continues reading from the book.

Ruby shrugs and smiles before getting ready to sleep herself. But before anyone could lay down, the door finally opened and the sound of metal steps was heard. Meaning the one they had been waiting for to return was finally back.

A growl escaped Blake's lips as she stormed towards the door and saw the one she was waiting for "So you finally decided to come back!? Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick!".

Genji was silent for a moment "Sorry...".

Blake was still angry but she noticed Genji's posture, he looked like he was barely able to even stand, let alone walk "Genji... what happened?".

"It's ok Blake... I'm just... tired... so very tired" Genji said before he fell forwards. Blake gasped but luckily Qrow was able to catch Genji before he hit the floor.

Blake saw the hear piece of Genji's cybernetics was blinking red "His heart!".

"His cyborg parts is what keeps him alive. If they fail, he would die" Qrow said.

Worry shot through Blake like a lightning bolt "Wait! Is he in danger!?".

"Calm down Blake, Angela showed me this type of tech before. It's connected to his aura, so it will re-charge on it's own, he just needs some rest. In simple terms: He is not in danger, just exhausted" Qrow hurried to reassure.

Blake put a hand on her heart in relief before helping Genji to the couch so he could sleep in peace. After that everyone decided it was time to get some sleep themselves so they can leave in the morning.

* * *

By next morning, the fire is out. Sunlight seeps through the curtained window while Team RWBY, Genji, Lena and Oscar sleep on the floor. Maria rests on the armchair, still holding the book she was reading. Qrow sleeps on the chair by the window, still barely grasping the wine bottle in his hand. A couple other wine bottles are also on the floor. The bottle slips from his hand and clatters on the floor, causing Ruby to wake with a gasp. She looks around before rubbing her eyes. She looked next to her and saw Lena saw still sleeping. Ruby stroke her cheek a little before getting on her feet. She walks over to the window and opens the curtains.

Weiss mutters in her sleep "Close the window!".

Ruby walks over to the entrance hall and picks up the empty bottle Qrow dropped before walking over to her uncle "Uncle Qrow. Come on, get up".

Ruby shakes Qrow's shoulder who groans Leave me alone...".

 **"** We overslept" Ruby said as she kept trying to wake him up.

Qrow, still groggy, just lightly shoves Ruby away. Ruby looks at the empty wine bottle, and after a moment, her hand starts shaking. She angrily throws it against the wall, shattering it and Qrow wakes up startled "What?" Qrow looks around, seeing Ruby stand before him and then to the shattered bottle "Oh, right. Sunrise".

Ruby's angry expression softens, and she hugs her uncle "You know, you can talk to me about stuff. Yang too".

Qrow huggs Ruby back "Let's just get outta here".

Qrow gets up from the chair, with Ruby following him. Later on, the group moves outside. Weiss is using Myrtenaster to weld a metal ball to a makeshift trailer hitch attached to Bumblebee. Weiss, Blake, Yang, Qrow and Oscar's pupils appear to be dilated, while Ruby's are their usual size. Lena looked tired, but it was mostly due to a hangover, Genji's face was hard to read. but his heart monitor had stopped blinking, meaning he was at least back in decent health again.

"There" Weiss said as she finished her work.

"Can we just go back to bed?" Oscar asked.

"If we're all so tired, maybe we should make breakfast?" Blake suggested.

Oscar looked at her "You wanna make it?".

"Not really" Blake answered.

Ruby and Qrow push the flatbed trailer behind Bumblebee. Once it's in position, Ruby walks up to Yang "You guys got the bike ready?"

Yang just gestures to it. Genji yawns a little "Looks like we are finally leaving".

"Well, it's done now. So let's hook this thing up and-" Qrow rests his foot on the side of the trailer, and the tire on the opposite side goes flat. He groans in frustration before checking on the tire.

"You people are just beacons for bad luck, aren't you?" Maria asked.

Frustrated, Qrow just walks over to a nearby fence post and sits on the ground. Yang also sits on the ground by the well "I'm starting to think the universe just doesn't want us getting to Atlas".

Ruby sighs "It's just a flat tire, I'm sure there's a spare".

"It's not just that, it's everything. Storms, crashes, monsters..." Yang sighs "I'm so tired...".

"Me too. It feels like we're always having to fight to get by" Blake said.

"Yeah. But that's what we signed up for" Ruby reminded.

"We signed up to try and save the world, not just... delay the inevitable" Oscar, sounding defeated.

"I don't eve know why I signed up anymore" Genji said before he noticed the others looking at him, he sighed and explained "I never wanted to join Beacon. Becoming a Huntsman just wasn't my goal and I never really considered it. I joined Beacon because Hana would not stop bugging me about it. And knowing she would join without me if she had to, I gave in and joined just to keep her safe... now, I don't know anymore. I don't know what is my decision or what was decided to for me".

Lena sighed "I hear you. Make me wonder if my dreams where ever my own".

"Stop it you two. You are not just pawns in destiny. You are you own person and everything you did was out of your own free will" Ruby said, starting to get annoyed by their complaints.

"Last night, I... I couldn't stop thinking - why are we even going to Atlas?" Weiss suddenly asked and everyone shares troubled looks.

"Weiss, we have to" Ruby declared.

"Why?" Yang asked while standing back up "Ozpin hid the Relics behind giant doors under enormous schools, but... how long would it take Salem to find a lamp in the middle of nowhere?".

Ruby looked at her in shock "What? The Grimm might-".

"They'd find it eventually, sure, but bury it or just throw it down the well, it would take years. It might not even happen in our lifetime. But we could be done with it now" Yang said, her tone sounding dead.

Ruby thought about it before detaches the Relic of Knowledge from her belt, glancing at it before looking up at her teammates, who appear to all have dazed looks as if they were in a trance. Ruby stares at the Relic one more time before walking over to the well.

"I am... really... tired..." Ruby starts to have the same dazed look on her face as she holds Relic out above the pitch-black darkness of the well.

Genji looked at the scene, rather surprised by what was going on "Wait, you are really going to do it?".

However, instead of dropping it immediately, Ruby hesitates for a bit before composing herself. She starts to pull the Relic back, but then notices a pair of glowing red eyes at the bottom of the well, startling her and snapping her out of her trance-like state. In her fright, she accidentally drops the Relic into the well.

Ruby helplessly watches it fall into the darkness below "No! No! No! I didn't mean to!".

Her teammates continue to stare at her with dazed looks before Weiss speaks "Ruby, it's okay".

"No! No, there's something down there! I saw it, it was looking at me!" Ruby said as she looks back inside the well, only to notice the glowing pair of red eyes are gone.

Yang putts a hand on her sister's shoulder "Hey, it's okay. You just said you're tired. It's probably nothing. Now let's go".

Ruby swats Yang's hand off "What's wrong with you?! We can't just leave, we have to go down there! We have to get the lamp back! Oh, what was I thinking?!".

"All we have to do is fix this trailer. Hey, farm boy, check the shed for a spare" Qrow said.

 **"I'm not leaving without the lamp!"** Ruby snapped, finally putting her foot down as she's had just about enough of everyone giving up.

There was a moment of silence before Genji stepped up to them "Fine, I'll go down for it. Wait up here".

"We should god down together" Blake said.

"It's just a well. Finding the lamp should be easy. But in case something does happen, I'll call for you" Genji said before jumping down in to the well.

He landed in ankle deep water and began his search. The well was like a mace, Genji was almost impressed how the people managed to build this place without it collapsing from grimm attacks. But something was very wrong about this place, and he could sense something... something dark... something evil. He finally spotted the relic and went to pick it up... but then he heard something. He looked up and saw eyes... it started out with only two eyes, but soon, 6 pair eyes were starring at him.

Before Genji could react, a black tentacle came out of the dark and wrapped around his legs. Genji yelped as he fell down from a sudden pull and then he was being dragged towards the eyes. Genji quickly grabbed a shorter blade he kept hidden and cut the tentacle of his legs. But as he looked up her could see glimpses of the creature's face. It looked like a 12 eyed octopus with a shark mouth. It roars so loudly that Genji had to cover his ears. But he managed to throw some throwing stars in to 3 of it's eyes, making the monster roar in pain before slipping back in to the darkness.

Genji was breathing hard, having no clue what just happened "Genji!".

That was Blake's voice. Genji looked behind him and saw Team RWBY rush up to him "Girls...".

"What happened? Are you ok?" Blake asked in worry.

"I think so. There is something down here. We need to leave, now" Genji said as he stood up.

"But the relic" Ruby reminded.

"It's in the tunnel over there" Genji said as he pointed to where he saw the relic.

"Got it" Ruby said as she hurried towards it.

"Ruby wait! Don't go alone!" Genji called out.

Ruby arrives at the tunnel, and finds the Relic of Knowledge on the ground. She runs over and picks it up "Guys, I-".

Ruby then looks up behind the Relic, adopting a horrified expression on her face. Multiple humanoid-looking Grimm of different sizes are bunched together. They turn their heads toward Ruby, reaching their arms out to her. Ruby lets out a terrified scream.

Yang gasps "Ruby?!" Ruby backs away and runs out of the tunnel "What is it?".

The rest of the team notice the skeletal Grimm slowly trudging out of the tunnel. Ruby takes out Crescent Rose and fires multiple rounds at them. One of the Grimm lets out an ear-piercing scream, causing Team RWBY to struggle to stand.

"What is this...?" Yang asked.

Genji rubbed his head in minor pain "What's wrong?".

"My weapon... feels heavy..." Blake answered.

"Run!" Maria suddenly appeared "Now!".

Maria turns around and runs as Ruby shouts "Go, go!".

They turn around and run, catching up with Maria. They see daylight coming from the well, but more of the Grimm appear and block their path. Another ear-piercing scream is heard, affecting the five women. But Genji didn't seem to be as effected by it, though it did cause him some pain.

Genji then noticed the tentacles grimm from before was back and it's long tentacles reached for them, forcing Genji to use his blade to cut it "We need to move before we are overwhelmed".

Ruby notices another tunnel entrance next to her "This way!".

They run into the tunnel. They continue to run through the complex underground passages while avoiding more of the Grimm's kind along the way, while also watching out for the tentacles. They then make their way to an underground room. However, They notice a much larger group of the Grimm at one end of the room. They make a run toward the other way, but one of the Grimm lets out another scream, causing Team RWBY and Maria to collapse on all fours.

"I can't... do this... I can't..." Yang said in a hopeless tone.

Maria gets back up, using her cane to support herself before collapsing again. On her fall, she feels a set of stairs in front of her "An exit. An exit!".

Ruby looks up and notices the stairs leading up to the cellar door. She then crawls forward to Weiss "Come on!".

Ruby then hears a weapon drop behind her and notices Blake collapse to the ground, while the Grimm continue to inch toward her. Genji noticed this and rushed over to get between Blake and the grimm.

 **"Stay away from her you bastards!"** He snapped as he cut one in half, but one grimm screamed right in his face, making him grab his head in pain.

One grimm grabbed on to his shoulders, but Genji elbowed it in the face, knocking it away. He was about to swing his sword, only to notice that another grimm was holding his sword arm, and since it was his normal arm, it bit down on it, making Genji cry out in pain and forcing him to drop his sword. He used his metal arm to punch it in the face, before back handing another grimm with the same arm. But once again a grimm screamed at him, distracting him long enough for the others to swarm him, managing to bring him to the floor.

Genji struggled against them, even managing to kick one in to a wall. But their constant screaming weakened him more and more by the moment. Genji cried out in agony as their teeth and claws started to dig in to the fleshy parts of his body.

"GEEEEEENJI!" Upon yelling out her friend's name, Ruby's eyes start to glow brightly, causing the Grimm to back away in pain.

Blake gasps and snaps out of her trance, and Genji managed to leap back to his feet and with a few well placed punches and kicks, he knocked the grimms away from him before helping Blake up and grabbed his sword.

"Hurry!" Genji shouted.

Weiss runs up the stairs and tries to get the doors open, but they do not budge "They're locked!".

"Out of my way!" Yang runs up the stairs. The Grimm recover from their incapacitation, and another scream is let out. Team RWBY and Maria collapse once again. Yang reaches for the cellar door "No... No...!".

As the Grimm inch closer, Maria crawls toward Ruby, only able to see the world in shades of cyan "Ruby... what color are your eyes?".

"They're... silver..." Ruby answered

Maria lets out a gasp of excitement "You have a family? Friends?".

"What?" Ruby asked as she looks up to see the Grimm getting closer, but Maria lays her head down and covers her ears.

"Maria's next words sound slightly muffled "Don't think about them. Think about the people who love you. Focus on the thought of them, the way they make you feel. Focus!".

Taking Maria's advice, Ruby closes her eyes and concentrates. While Maria speaks, Weiss tries to budge the doors open, and Yang reaches out in desperation before falling under a trance, her eyes even more blank than before. Genji does his best to fight of the grimm, but his strength was draining fast.

"Life... is beautiful. It is precious. And it must... be protected" Maria finished.

After focusing, Ruby opens her eyes, the silver gleaming. She sits up and her eyes glow brightly once more, driving the Grimm back and disintegrating them all. Maria and Ruby stare in awe while Weiss, Blake and Yang recover. Yang crawls up the stairs and punches the doors open with her prosthetic arm while firing from its gun. They all run out and find themselves in the basement that Lena, Ruby and Weiss discovered the day before.

"We're back in the house?" Blake asked.

But then they heard a sound from outside. They rush out... to see the grimm Genji faced was back. Only this time it's entire head had broke through the ground and it's tentacles where grabbing at Lena, Qrow and Oscar who where doing their best to fight it of.

Qrow noticed the others "Finally! What took you so long!?".

"Never mind that for now. We need to get out of here!" Genji said as he cut a tentacle.

"It's no use! This thing will get us before we can get far enough away" Qrow said as he tried to fire at the massive grimm's body.

"You need fire!" Maria called out "It's weak to fire!".

Genji got an idea "Lena! Hurry and grab as much alcohol as you can!".

Lena nods and blinks in to the house. Not long after she returns with all the alcohol she could carry "I got it!".

"Throw it!" Genji ordered as he cut more tentacles. Lena blinked around the grimm, hitting it with all the bottles "WEISS! NOW!".

Weiss uses Myrtenaster and a glyph to send fire toward the grimm, setting it ablaze. The slime on it's body helped to spread the flames as it turned out to be rather flammable itself. The grimm roared in agony as it's burning body slammed in to the house, making it burn too and likely killing the other grimms inside.

Everyone sits in the flatbed trailer while Yang starts up her motorcycle. She wastes no time driving away from the now burning house. All they could hear as they drove of, was the painful roars of the large grimm.

* * *

Yang continues driving Bumblebee down the snowy road with everyone sitting in the trailer being pulled behind her.

"The Apathy. They're not strong or ferocious. They drain your will to go on. Bartleby's estate was hemorrhaging money towards the end. He wanted to cut costs on Huntsman protection, but in order to do that, he needed everyone calm... always" Maria explained.

Oscar was reading from the book "Managed to get two away from their pack. Hike back was miserable, but got the bastards in the cellar. Wife thinks I was out sealing the waterway entrance. I'll do it tomorrow and tell her the truth once these things take the edge off of everyone. I'm tired".

"The next page proves that he did, but not before the rest of the pack followed their missing pair all the way home. My guess is they made their way beneath the estate through the water tunnels that Bartleby sealed up the next morning. Bartleby's plan worked" Maria takes the book from Oscar "No one was angry or sad or scared. No one was anything. And then... no one was left".

"But, what was that other grimm? The big one?" Lena asked.

"I read about it once. It's a very rare grimm that has not been given a name yet. But I heard it starts out small, before he floats in to settlements through sewers or canals. Then it hides underneath the unexpected people, where it enters a deep slumber as it grows like a weed. It can take a year before it finishes growing, and when it does... it feeds on the people above, draining the life right out of them" Genji explained before he sighs "But since the people at the farm were already dead, it must have gone back in to it's slumber to avoid starving to death... and then wait for a new meal to arrive".

Maria takes one more look at the final page of the diary, the last words written down being I'm tired. She then closes the book and tosses it out into the snow, the cover having "VIII" on it, while the group continues to drive down the road.

"I'm... sorry for what I said... about giving up" Weiss said.

Upon hearing this, Yang stops driving "Me too. We can't quit until the lamp is safe".

"It's not your fault. It was those... things" Blake assured.

"I should have known. The signs were all there, but I'd never seen an entire settlement withered away like that. I suppose my mind just isn't what it used to be" Maria said.

"It was not just them... we all did something wrong" Genji said before looking at Blake "I'm sorry Blake... for everything".

Blake smiles at him before leaning on his shoulder "You can make it up to me later".

Genji smiles before putting a hand around Blake's shoulders "I will".

"Miss Calavera? How do you know so much about the Grimm? And in the tunnels, you knew exactly what to say to make me... to make my eyes do that. How?" Ruby asked.

Maria smiles "Well, isn't it obvious, girl? I had Silver Eyes".

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think of the chapter, and the small changes I made.**


	100. Chapter 100

**The Grimm Reaper.**

In the Vault of the Spring Maiden under Haven Academy, the sound of a weapon clanging is heard. Neo stares at the door that once guarded the Relic of Knowledge; the door itself is now a stone wall since the Relic has been taken out.

"Now you understand" Cinder began, who is sitting on a boulder, flicking her dagger and changing its form "I've got to get the Relic before it can be secured in Atlas. It's the only way that Salem..." She sighs before she finishes "It's the only way we can accomplish our goal". Neo looks back at Cinder "You're not the only one who wants Ruby dead. But unfortunately, Salem does not feel the same way..." Neo places her umbrella on her shoulder and walks toward Cinder "I've been... instructed not to kill her..." Cinder melts her dagger in her hand "But you... You have no such orders. You can do as you please" Cinder's dagger disintegrates and she stands up to walk towards Neo "Help me get to Atlas, help me find her... and the rest is up to you".

Neo ponders Cinder's words for a moment before smiling at her and holding her hand out. Cinder takes Neo's hand with her own, sealing the deal with a handshake.

Cinder then glanced behind her "And what about you, Sombra?".

Sombra, who had been hiding the whole time came out "Can't hide from you it seems. I must say, everything you said sounds a little far fetched. But the powers you displayed is hard to argue with. So I would love to join you on this little quest you have. Always did enjoy a little mayhem. And I got contacts in Atlas that should help out well".

"And do you want in return for your help?" Cinder asked.

Sombra holds out her scroll "As you already know. I like filming some heated real life moments and post them on my special page. I earn a lot of cash from eager viewers. So if you could provide me something juicy to post, something that would make all types of people want to pay a large amount of lien to see. Then you can consider it the payment for my help".

Cinder really found it hard to believe that such an skilled woman like Sombra got her main income from videos, still she had shown skills that could be useful "Very well then. If you help us I will make sure you get some good stuff to film. But what do you need?".

Sombra played a little with her scroll "Like I said, I prefer to film stuff that attracts people with a rather... dark hobbies. I film brutal fights to draw in the violence craving people. I film naked women for the perverts and the little clash between you and Neo did gain some good views. So, it looks like two hot women fighting each other attracts people from both sides".

Neo looked disgusted by Sombra's hobby, sure she is a killer and does enjoy some blood shed. But as a woman, she hated the idea of anyone violating her privacy.

Sombra suddenly laughed "Just kidding! Man the look on your faces! Just pay me some lien and help me hack in to Atlas' main frame so I can black mail the higher ups, and I'm in".

Cinder could not help but to chuckle "I got to admit, you got me. Very well, it's a deal".

They shook hands as Sombra smirked "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship".

"Don't push your luck, I already have a girl" Cinder said. Making a mental note to have a lot of fun with Satya when they meet again.

"Good, because I am not in to girls. I got my eyes on a good looking DJ. Now, let us start" Sombra declared.

* * *

Wind is heard howling. In a mountainous region, a lone, cloaked feminine figure with a skull mask concealing her face crosses a rickety bridge. Halfway across the bridge, she hears the screech of a Nevermore. She turns to her left to see the Nevermore appear from the fog, and she draws her weapons - a pair of sickles.

The young Maria backflips off the bridge just as the Nevermore rams through it, splitting the bridge in half. She throws one of her sickles at one of the Nevermore's wing and uses the gravity Dust imbued in it to pull herself back up, while also dragging the Nevermore down. She grabs her other sickle on her way back up, getting above the Nevermore, and uses the recoil of her weapon to spin and grapple onto the Nevermore. She then throws one of her sickles to a mountain, pulling the Nevermore with it. The Nevermore crashes into the mountainside, losing its balance, before crash landing to the ground. Maria's other sickle is called back and lands on the ground in front of it.

Maria takes out the sickle from the Nevermore's wing, catching her breath. She looks over to the Nevermore's head, whose eyes stare back at her, causing her to gasp. The Nevermore tries to snap its beak at Maria, forcing her off. It swipes at her, knocking Maria back and forcing her to drop her sickle. The Nevermore charges forward, but Maria's eyes glow brightly, engulfing the area around her. She stands back up and notices the Nevermore petrified in midair, before dropping down and crumbling. Maria walks over to her sickle to pick it up, using the gravity Dust to call her other sickle back to her.

Suddenly, Maria deflects a bullet aimed at her. She notices three men - one with a giant hammer, one carrying a rifle, and one with a machete - come out of hiding. Another woman, a crocodile Faunus named Tock, then walks up behind her.

"Well, that's a fancy trick now, innit? 'Fraid it comes with a price though, love" Tock said as she crushes a small piece of the petrified Nevermore in her hand.

Maria turns around to face Tock, while the three men ready their weapons "I don't think you realize who I am".

"Course I do" Tock takes out an alarm clock, setting the timer and placing it on her belt "You're the Grimm Reaper, and these... are the last sixty seconds of your life".

Tock hits the button on her clock, starting the timer's countdown. She then draws a pair of saber swords and activates her Aura. The ticking clock can be heard in the background as the battle begins. Tock rushes forward and clashes blades with Maria. Maria attacks back, but Tock's Aura knocks her sickle out of her hand. Tock kicks Maria back, with the latter summoning her other sickle back to her hand. She then proceeds to fight the three men, deflecting their bullets. She cuts down the rifle-wielding man, knocks out the machete-wielder, and dodges out of the way of the hammer user before cutting him down. She then blocks another attack from Tock, who manages to push Maria back, causing her Aura to flicker.

Maria's sickles then circle around her due to the gravity Dust, before combining together to form a double-edged scythe. Tock and the machete-wielder rush forward to attack, but Maria blocks them. The Grimm Reaper then takes down the machete-wielder before proceeding to clash with Tock again. The two lock weapons with each other, before Tock uses her razor-sharp metal teeth to chomp through Maria's weapon. The crocodile Faunus headbutts the Grimm Reaper, shattering her skull mask in the process. Maria briefly opens up her silver eyes for a bit, when suddenly, Tock slashes at her eyes, permanently blinding Maria.

Silence for a moment, before Maria screams out in pain, her eyes bleeding. She continues to cry out as Tock's alarm clock rings. Tock presses the button on her clock as her Aura deactivates.

"It was a close call, I'll give you that" Tock walks over menacingly to Maria, who continues to cry out in pain as she holds her blinded eyes. Maria manages to grab one of her sickles and tries to fire at Tock, who nonchalantly dodges out of the way. A clicking sound can then be heard from Maria's sickle, indicating her weapon is out of ammo "You know, the only reason my master wants you dead is 'cause of your eyes. But seein' as you ain't got 'em no more, you might be able to convince me to spare your life" In response, Maria tries to throw her sickle at Tock, but she dodges that too. She chuckles "Well, I respect that, a fighter to the end".

Tock readies her saber to kill Maria, but then a voice was heard "Stop!".

Tock looked and saw the omnic monk Zenyatta float down "Beat it scrap heap. This is non of your concern".

"Zenyatta..." Maria whispered through her pain.

"I fear this does indeed concern me. That lady happens to be my friend, so I will have to ask you to leave, before I am forced to resort to less civil methods of stopping you" Zenyatta warned.

Tock snarls "You had you chance machine. I will just have to turn you in to my new toaster!".

Zenyatta shakes his head his head in disappointment. Tock readied her swords, but just as she was about to attack... an glowing orb shot clean through her chest and heart. She only managed a gasp, before falling to the ground, dead.

"So uncivilized..." Zenyatta said before heading over to help Maria.

* * *

"But I wasn't... I went into hiding soon after" Maria finished her story to the others, who all have wide-eyed expressions.

Qrow was astounded "I can't believe it. You... You're the Grimm Reaper, you were a legend! And then you disappeared...".

"How exactly does a legend just disappear?" Oscar asked.

"You never used your name, never showed your face. Lots of us thought you were just layin' low. Eventually, we just came to accept that you were probably dead. But the stories about you, I based my weapon off of yours. I wanted to be as good as the Grimm Reaper" Qrow said.

"Well, I'm nothing but a disappointment, so you're well on your way" Maria said, clearly disappointed in herself.

"How can you say that?" Blake asked.

"Child, a Huntress is supposed to protect others to the bitter end. But after I lost my eyes, I only ever looked after myself. Even after my surgery, I was too afraid to fight. Afraid someone would find me again, finish what the others started. You shouldn't aspire to be like me, especially when some of you are clearly stronger already" Maria explained. Upon hearing this, Yang looks down sadly "It's... comforting, seeing that your generation seems up to the task of inheriting this world. I'm just sorry I didn't do more to leave it in better shape".

"Still... You know my master?" Genji asked.

Maria smiled "Good old Zeny. I've known him ever since he was first built. It was a mile stone back then. A fully sentient robot who could think and act on his own, like he was a human. Though he never liked being called a robot, and preferred to be called an Omnic. To show he was not just another machine, but a new sentient race".

Genji smiled sadly behind his mask "He was always very insightful and knew how to read people. He helped me deal with my sorrow after I lost my brother and helped me make peace with it. I sure could use his advice right about now".

"He was always better at it than me. While I vanished, he still remained, determined to help people find inner peace" Maria said.

"Well, maybe you can do something now. Teach me to use my powers the way you did" Ruby said as Maria looks back at her, a Scroll's ringtone can be heard. Ruby pulls her Scroll out and gasps in excitement "It's Jaune!".

Yang stops her bike, looking back in surprise. Everyone says "Huh?" as they wonder how Jaune contacted them.

"How?" Weiss asked.

Ruby quickly answered her Scroll "Uh, hello?".

"Ruby! Oh, thank you! I've been checking my Scroll for your signal since we made it to the city!" Jaune said.

"The city? Wait..." Ruby looks to her Scroll, then looks at the little signal symbol under Jaune's portrait, watching it get better as she points her Scroll toward the road ahead. The group sees a hill where the snow ends.

Yang proceeds forward to drive them up the hill. At the top of the hill, the group sees a walled city in the distance along the ocean. Yang smiles "Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived in Argus".

"It's beautiful" Lena said with a big smile.

At the entrance to the city of Argus, Yang inputs a code, "4-5-8", to lock Bumblebee and the trailer in a garage. Everyone take the time to admire their surroundings. Through the crowd, a certain bubbly ginger-haired girl in pink zooms in.

"Cute! Boy! OZ!" Nora screams as she points her finger to the group. Oscar looks over in confusion, only to get tackle hugged by Nora "Oh, come here!

"Are you all okay?" Ren asked as he hugs Yang.

"We were so worried!" Jaune said as he hugs Blake.

"It's been kind of a crazy trip" Yang said.

"That's an understatement" Weiss added.

Nora noticed Maria "Wait, who's the old lady?".

"Brother!" Genji looked up and smiled as Hana ran towards him, using her semblance so she could get to him without help.

Hana jumps in to Genji's arms who spins around with her once before putting her down "I'm glad to see you too Hana".

Lena then noticed her own partner "Fareeha!".

Fareeha smiled as Lena blinked over and wrapped her arms and legs around Fareeha's taller body. Fareeha patted her back "Glad you made it, blinker" She put Lena down before walking over to Genji "Well you look like crap".

Genji chuckled as he and Fareeha shared a quick hug "To say it's been rough, would be putting it mildly. And my arm needs some repairs".

"No worries. We met someone who can help you with that" Hana assured.

"Hey, Fareeha" Said girl looked just in time for Yang to kiss her on the lips.

Fareeha blushed at that before the kiss broke "I missed you too Yang. But a little warning next time".

Yang just giggled at that "Sorry, but as your girlfriend, I must surprise you once in a while".

Everyone shared a chuckle. Later on, the group is seen traveling through the city on a trolley.

"It's a lot bigger than I thought it'd be" Yang commented.

"It's actually one of the largest non-capital cities in all of Remnant" Ren said.

Ruby gasps "No way! But wait, wouldn't it be harder to settle something this big away from the main Kingdom?".

"Well, it was, until Mantle showed up. Early settlement attempts by Mistral didn't go well. But colonists from Mantle were able to help them brave the cold climate and return for goods that Solitas couldn't provide" Jaune explained.

"The two nations worked together to create a hybrid city. While it falls under Mistral domain, Atlas keeps a military presence here to help keep the people safe and keep trade between the two nations steady" Ren finished.

"Well, until recently..." Nora said before the trolley makes a stop and everyone hops off.

"We should probably start looking for a ship" Blake said.

"So, where have you guys been staying?" Oscar asked.

"Uh..." Jaune chuckles nervously.

"There you are!" As the trolley leaves, a blonde woman, with her baby son, Adrian, in her arm is seen on the other side of the street waving to Jaune.

"Is that...?" Yang began

"Hey, Saph" Jaune said as he smiles and waves back.

Ruby then zooms in, all starry-eyed. She looks back and forth between Jaune and the woman, and gasps upon realizing who the woman is.

"Wait, is that one of your sisters Jaune?" Genji asked.

"Yes, my older sister, Saphron" Jaune answered with a sheepish smile.

Lena could not help but to blush at how pretty Saphron was "Ummm... Hi".

Saphron smiled at her "Hello there".

"N-nice to meet you, I am Lena and you look good" Lena fumbled over her words before realizing what she said and face palmed.

Saphron just giggled "You're cute".

Ruby glared at Lena who gulped before holding her hands up in surrender.

The group later reconvenes in a living room at Saphron's home. Yang was playing with the baby boy Adrian using a toy plane.

"I can't believe I'm meeting your sister! I have so many questions" Ruby said.

"Oh, I can give you the rundown later!" Nora said with a smirk

"Will you guys knock it off?" Jaune said in annoyance.

"What? I love telling stories about my baby brother" Saphron squeezes Jaune's cheek.

Jaune groans while also flailing his arms at his elder sister "I am not a baby! That is a baby" He points at Adrian, who huffs back at him.

Lena, Yang and Weiss get all wide-eyed as they fuss over Adrian. Both of them make baby talk at him.

Yang "Aww, you're so cute! Yes you are! Oh, look at your little face!".

Weiss "Aww, coochie-coochie! Aw, baby! Oh my!".

Lena "Who's a cute boy!? You are! Oh yes you are! Yes you are a cute little boy".

But while he three girls fussed over him, Adrian noticed something. Genji, who was next to Blake, heard the sound of a blade unsheathing. He blinked before he looked and gasped. Adrian had somehow gotten his hands on Genji's short blade.

"No Adrian! That is not a toy!" He said in slight panic as he tried to take the blade away, but Adrian was playfully swinging it, forcing Genji to pull back to avoid being cut, and his metal arm was acting up again "Come on arm, work with me here!".

Fareeha snatched the blade away from Adrian and Saphron gave an apologetic look to Genji "Sorry about that".

"No worries. I am a parent myself, I've been preparing for these things" Genji assured.

Blake smiles at him before asking "So Saphron, you're the only Arc living here".

"Yep! Moved the second I could. Jaune and I are the only two living away from home" Saphron said before speaking in a teasing voice "I guess he just wanted to be like his big sis".

"I, uh..." Jaune began but groans.

"Aw, you didn't deny it!" Saphron teased and the two siblings play fight with each other by pulling each other's cheeks. Then, a door is heard opening. A dark-haired woman with glasses is seen walking in with bags of groceries, along with a woman that Fareeha was familiar with "Everyone, this is my wife, Terra Cotta".

"And Brigitte Lindholm, world class mechanic" Fareeha said.

Everyone greets both as Terra chuckles "Why, hello there! Wow, quite a party, you weren't kidding. Hun, can I get some help please?".

Saphron quickly runs over to help Terra in the kitchen as Brigitte walks over to Genji "Well, I take it you are the one who needs some fixing up".

Later on, Jaune, Ren and Nora are preparing sandwiches for everyone, while Brigitte works on Genji's arm.

"And you're sure it's alright if we stay with you?" Weiss asked.

"Of course, we're happy to house Huntsmen and Huntresses" Saphron assured.

"You all risk so much to keep people like us safe. It's the least we can do" Terra said before turning to Qrow "Especially for such an elite Huntsman like yourself. Although, I will say I was surprised to learn you had students helping you. Is that even... legal?".

Qrow was not paying attention until he gets his arm bumped by his niece "Uh, of course. Think of it as an extended training mission. Trust me, I was a professor. Even went to the same academy as them. Let me tell ya, these kids are way better than we were at their age" Jaune, Ren and Nora walk back into the room with plates full of sandwiches. Ruby gasps happily upon seeing them "Well, not better than me specifically, but a lot of students-".

"Shut up there's food!" Ruby said as she put a sandwich in Qrow's hands.

Everyone heartily eats the sandwiches, many enjoying the first proper meal they've had in a long time. Saphron and Terra share a look with each other, before the latter's Scroll is heard buzzing.

Terra sighs "Excuse me, I'll be right back" She answers her Scroll and walks out of the room Hello?".

"Is everything okay?" Blake asked.

"Oh, yeah, it will be. Terra's a technician for the town's relay tower. Unfortunately, the military's radar system is also housed there" Saphron explained before making baby talk at Adrian "Guess what's been on the fritz lately and who's getting falsely blamed".

Terra peeks back into the room and points at herself "Me".

"OW! Could you be a little more careful?" Genji complained as Brigitte was screwing something in to his arm.

"Oh don't be a baby, we already got one" Brigitte said as she focused on the arm "Geez, who made this for you? Reminds me about an old project I made back before I had a budget".

"Angela Ziegler" Genji answered in a low tone.

"You mean Mercy? Well then I shouldn't be surprised. She always believed she could make the same level of prosthetics limbs without Atlas equipment, even though she clearly can't. I am surprised your whole body has not fallen apart yet" Brigitte said as she kept working.

"If you are trying to make me feel better, you suck at it" Genji said, annoyed.

"Oh shut up. There, done. How does it feel" Brigitte asked.

Genji stood up before punching the air with his metal arm to test it out "It responds even better than before. And it's a lot more in sync with my normal arm".

"If you'd let me. I could whip up a better body for you" Brigitte offered.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks" Genji said.

"Oh and Hana, sorry to tell you, but I don't have what I need to make new eyes for you yet. To make eyes I need a very rare element, which is hard to find and very expensive" Brigitte said.

Hana sighs "I understand. It's OK".

"So, what's your plan for tomorrow?" Saphron asked.

Ruby's mouth was still stuffed "Well..." She gulps it down "We're trying to make our way to Atlas. We'll probably start with the military base".

Nora and Ren share concerned looks as Jaune speaks nervously "So, we kind of already tried that, and... it didn't go... super great".

"And by that, he means it went to hell" Fareeha said, clearly annoyed.

"Come on, it couldn't be that bad..." Yang argued.

The next day, everyone walks up to the Atlesian Military base on the island off the coast of Argus, only for the gates to abruptly close on them before they could even enter.

"Yup. Turns out this is the asshole base" Hana introduced in a agitated tone.

And just like that, they were stuck.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	101. Chapter 101

**Dead End.**

Everyone are gathered outside of the gates to the Atlesian Military base on the island off the coast of Argus.

Yang puts her hands on the bars of the gate to speak to the guards "Come on! You didn't even hear us out!".

"Our orders are clear: The Mistral-Atlas border is closed!" One of the Guards said

"Please!" The other guard began

"Have a good day!" The first one finished.

Yang tried to speak "But-".

Both Guards interrupts her **"A good day!"**.

Qrow steps forward "Hey, if you don't wanna believe that I'm friends with Ironwood-".

Both Guards interrupts him **"General Ironwood!"**.

Qrow blinks before sighing "Yeah, General Ironwood, then fine. But look, we have Weiss Schnee with us and we're trying to get her home safely".

Weiss looks down with reluctance upon hearing Qrow say that. The two guards look to each other before turning their attention back to the group **"Approach!"** Weiss shares a look with Blake, who just shrugs. Weiss then walks up to the gate and the two guards step up and bend down to inspect her. After a moment, both guards stand straight back up **"Very well!".**

Guard 2 "You may speak with our commanding officer!".

Guard 1 "We will fetch her at once!".

The two guards turn around in sync, and chant "Hup hup hup" and "Atlas Atlas Atlas" as they run to get their superior.

"They were... kind of-" Blake began.

"Super weird? Uh, yeah" Ruby finished for her.

"They remind me of some goofy guards I saw in a cartoon once. Only far less intelligent" Lena said.

"Never would I have imagined Atlas having such moronic guards" Fareeha commented "And I grew up in Atlas".

"Hmm..." Maria suddenly mumbled in a thinking pose.

"What's wrong?" Oscar asked.

"Well, I... may know this commanding officer..." Maria answered.

"That's good, isn't it? If she's your friend, then maybe she'd be more willing to help us" Ruby suggested.

"I wouldn't exactly call us... friends" Maria said.

"Acquaintances?" Weiss asked.

"Not quite" Maria said.

"Colleagues?" Blake asked.

"Warmer" Maria said.

"Enemies?" Yang asked.

"That's the one!" Maria said happily that she finally remembered.

"Wait, what?" Oscar asked, confused.

"Oh, yes. I come through here about once every ten years to get my eyes checked up in Atlas. You bring outside cashews on one flight, and suddenly you're placed on the additional screening list for life!" Maria said, clearly angered by all that.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Qrow said in clear annoyance.

"Now, now, let's not give up hope yet. Maybe she's dead!" Maria said in a hopeful tone.

"I am not even gonna comment on that" Genji said while shaking his head. Suddenly, the gates open up quickly, and the two guards return.

Guard 1 "Introducing!".

Guard 2 "Special operative!".

Both Guards **"Caroline Cordovin!".**

Footsteps can be heard approaching before a short-statured elderly woman around Maria's age wearing the standard Atlesian officer uniform walks up.

Cordovin steps forward and glares at Maria "Witch".

"She-devil" Maria shot back.

Cordovin glanced at the rest "Hm. I've seen you've chosen larger contraband to smuggle this time".

Maria smirked "Oh, Cordo. You know they say time changes people, but I see you've still got that stick right up your-".

Ruby quickly interrupted Maria before she could say something stupid "H-hello! Miss, uh, Cordovin. My name is Ruby Rose, and I was wondering if you would hear us out about-".

"I've already heard what your other little friends had to say, Miss Rose" Cordovin interrupted before she looks behind Ruby, noticing Jaune, Nora, and Ren standing a little ways away behind the group "What are you doing back here?! I thought I told you to leave!".

Nora tries to charge forward, only to be held back by Ren and Jaune "And I told you we wouldn't rest until you let us through!".

Ren nervously smiles and waves "Nice to see you again as well!".

"You civilians are clearly incapable of comprehending the importance of our mission here in Argus. So allow me to say this slowly, with smaller words: This base, that relay tower, the very safety of Argus are all gifts from the glorious Kingdom of Atlas! And it is my duty to uphold them, as only I have the wit and tenacity for such a task" Cordovin said with the amount of pride that made even old Weiss from back when they first met, look humble.

Guard 1 "Such wit!".

Guard 2 "Such tenacity!".

"Or maybe Atlas just wanted to get you as far from the kingdom as possible" Maria corrected.

"Yeah that was a very nice bed time story. I will be sure to tell it to my son if he has trouble sleeping. But we don't have time for this" Genji said.

Cordovin growls "You're just like the rest of these Argus ingrates! This city wouldn't even be here if it weren't for our Atlesian ancestors, and what do we get in return? The entire world is ready to put a knife to our throats!".

"Please, we know your kingdom had nothing to do with the Fall of Beacon. We were there" Ruby said, trying her best to defuse the situation.

"No one's happy about the Atlas borders or embargo, but I know General Ironwood is just worried. It's why we need to talk to-" Weiss began but was once again interrupted.

"The General is no coward! Atlas is strong. If all the kingdoms plan to make us their enemy, then so be it! Atlas will prevail!" Cordovin said, her pride growing by the second.

Both Guards "Atlas will prevail!".

Yang looked unimpressed "Do you guys seriously have to do that?".

"Look, as I tried to explain before you drove us away last time. I was in the Atlas military myself. I am really close to Winter Schnee. Just let me talk to her and we can figure things out" Fareeha said, doing her best to be reasonable.

Cordovin sighs, before managing a forced smile "If Miss Schnee has truly come to her senses and wishes to return to her family, then, of course, the Atlas military will escort her home. And you are not unknown to us, Miss Amari, you are welcome to join up with us again whenever you like. But the kingdom will not be responsible for your friends of... questionable character" She glances at Blake specifically upon saying her last statement.

Genji's eyes turned in to a blazing glare "And what are you implying, Miss Cordovin?".

Weiss also gained in a hostile tone "Yeah, what's that supposed to mean?".

"It means we're done here" Cordovin said before the gates to the base are shown closing quickly, leaving the group outside once again.

"Oh yeah? Well, your face looks... like a big dumb boot!" Nora snapped.

Jaune deadpanned "Way to show her, Nora...".

Weiss looked down "I don't...".

"Weiss. I told you we wouldn't leave your side for a second. We'll find a way to Atlas. Together" Ruby assured as she places a hand on Weiss' shoulder. Weiss smiles and nods back at her friend. Qrow starts to walk away "So... where are we going now?".

"Yeah, what's the plan?" Nora asked.

Qrow had a bitter tone "The plan? The plan just got shut on our face three times over. I'm going for a drink".

Ruby did not look happy with that and rand over to her uncle "Uncle Qrow, I really think we should try and come up with something..." Qrow walks away before she could finish "...Together".

"What's his problem? It's not your fault we can't go on" Jaune said.

"If he's gonna be a jerk then we'll just come up with something without him. I mean, we've got Ozpin with us! He usually knows what to do" Nora said, trying to lighten the mood.

Upon hearing this, Oscar looks down sadly, and Genji, Lena Weiss, Blake and Yang exchange troubled looks.

Ren noticed this "What is it?".

Hana looked confused "What's going on? Did something happen?".

"Yeah... about that..." Lena began.

* * *

Back at Saphron's home, Jaune punches the wall in rage, leaving a very large crack in it.

"Jaune!" Ruby said, unhappy about his sudden action.

"Everything we did was for nothing!" Jaune said, clear anger in his tone.

"That's not true" Blake tried to argue.

"Really? Cuz it sure does sound like it" Nora said also angry.

"I, um..." Blake began but could not find the words.

"If Salem can't be killed, then how are we supposed to win this?" Ren asked, while his tone was more calm than his friends, he made it clear he was just as unhappy about this as they were.

"We don't have to kill her. We just need to stop her" Genji tried to reason.

"Oh yeah? And how do we do that?" Fareeha demanded.

Everyone remains silent until Jaune spoke in a sarcastic tone "Wow... Great plan everyone!".

"Look, none of this is great, we know. But we're not the bad guys here" Oscar said, trying to calm everyone down.

"Are we sure about that?" Jaune asked in a hostile tone.

"What?" Oscar asked, sounding worried.

"He's in your head, isn't he? Did you already know about this?" Jaune asked as he angrily walks over to Oscar.

"He didn't know any of it!" Weiss said in slight panic.

Realizing what was about to happen, Genji quickly got in front of Jaune and grabbed him by the shoulders "Jaune! Stop!".

"How much longer can we even trust him?! How do we even know it's really him?! What if we have been talking to that liar this whole time?!" Jaune snapped, his anger going out of control.

 **BUNCH!**

Everyone gasped in shock as Jaune staggered back due to receiving a punch to the face by Genji's normal hand. Jaune rubbed his now bruised jaw, before looking a Genji in shock as well, clearly not expecting that.

"Jaune. I get it. You are angry. And you have a better reason than most of us here to be mad. But don't you dare start taking your anger out on us. It never ends well" Genji said, trying to stay as calm as he could.

Jaune glared at him "Yeah, you would known that. Right?".

Genji got wide eyes, before he got an expression mixed with hurt and anger. Jaune realized what he had just said and looked like he wanted to apologize, but he was just to angry to say anything.

Blake had to fight the urge to strangle Jaune for his insensitive comment as she stood up "Genji-".

"It's ok Blake... I guess I had it coming" Genji said in a sad tone.

"Jaune then goes upstairs. A door can be heard opening and slamming shut. Yang dared to ask "Is he... gonna be okay?"

"I don't know!" Nora snapped as she gets up and leaves.

"I think it would be best if we had some time to ourselves." Ren said before he leaves and heads upstairs as well.

There was a silence until a sob made everyone look at Hana who had been silent this whole time. She had removed her eye protection and tears were leaking out of her empty eyes "It was all for nothing... everything was for nothing...".

"Hana..." Genji began but could not find the words.

"All our battles! All our pain! All our suffering! ALL THE DEATHS! IT WAS ALL MEANINGLESS!" Hana screamed as she broke down crying.

Lena quickly pulled Hana in to a hug "Hey, hey. That's not true Hana. Nothing happens without a reason".

"Oh yeah? So what did we do to deserve to fight in a endless war? And why did we become the ones who have to die because of our bloodline?" Fareeha asked in a bitter tone.

"Fareeha!" Genji said sharply.

"What? What is our purpose in life? You just told us that we are next in line of some old warriors. If that is true then just what are we supposed to do? Huh?" Fareeha demanded, but when Genji remained silent Fareeha got angry "Would you just tell us-".

 **"I DON'T KNOW!"** Genji suddenly screamed, making everyone jump "I don't know alright! I don't have all the answers to EVERYTHING! And I am sick an tired of people always looking at me for answers I don't have! What's the plan Genji!? What are we going to do Genji!? You are he boss Genji! What are we going to eat today Genji!? You decide everything Genji! I don't know OK! **I DON'T KNOW!** I can't answer all the mysteries in the universe! Sometimes you all need to at least try to think for yourself!".

Genji was breathing hard after his long rant. He looked around to see his friends looking hurt, scared and worried. Realizing he said more than he should have, Genji shook his head before storming out of the house, and slammed the door behind him and almost breaking it. Blake was about to go after him, wanting to talk to him and tell him that everything was going to be alright. However by the time she opened the door, Genji was long gone.

Blake looked down "He's gone...".

There was a silence, only Hana's sobs could be heard as Lena held her close. Fareeha ended up being the one to speak "You know... I may not agree with everything my father did... but I am starting to understand where he's coming from now".

With her final thoughts shared, Fareeha left as well.

Yang sighed "I'll talk to her".

As Yang went after Fareeha, Lena spoke "Blake, I could use your help with Hana".

"Of course..." Blake said as she joined in on trying to comfort Hana who refused to stop crying.

Ruby decided to go outside to call Qrow... who was likely to drunk to even pick up his Scroll.

Safe to say, this day couldn't get any worse... Or so they thought. Not to long after... Oscar went missing.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	102. Chapter 102

**Lost.**

In the Land of Darkness at Salem's keep, Emerald is sitting on the floor while Mercury is training around the room with punches and kicks. Satya was looking at the new metal arm she got, so far it was working just fine.

"I hate being kept in the dark like this..." Emerald said.

"Yeah, Cinder was a pain, but at least she kept us filled in" Mercury agreed as he continues training.

Emerald glanced at him "Can I ask you something?".

Mercury paused for a moment before he continued "You're gonna".

"Why did you come with us, the night Cinder and I found you?" Emerald asked.

Mercury stopped training "Why are you asking-".

"Just answer the question" Emerald interrupted.

"Just made sense" Mercury said as he began training again.

"It made sense?" Emerald asked, a little confused

"All my life, my father trained me to be a killer, an assassin like him. And then moments after I killed him, you two showed up looking for someone with my exact skills. Just felt like it was meant to be" Mercury answered.

"That's it?" Emerald asked incredulous.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Mercury demanded.

"I mean, there has to be something you want from this, right?" Emerald asked.

"Salem's promised us everything. We win this thing for her, we'll be top dogs in her new world. What more do you want?" Mercury asked.

"If she keeps her word that is" Satya spoke "Ever since we began working under her, things has just gotten worse. I think we are just pawns that she will get rid of the moment we are not useful anymore".

"If that happens, I will be ready. So why did you join up with us?" Mercury asked.

"It was either that or dying. Not much of a choice" Satya answered.

"Sure, it's not only because you are hot for her" Mercury mocked.

"Like you're one to talk. Mr Obsessive boyfriend" Satya shot back "I heard what you said to that Hana girl back in Haven".

Mercury shrugs "What can I say? One does not let an ass like that get away that easy".

Satya shakes her head before looking at Emerald "What about you? Why have you stuck around for this long?".

"I just..." Emerald began and sighs "Cinder was the only family I ever had. She cared about me, taught me things... But without her here, I don't know if what we're doing-".

"Wake up, already..." Mercury interrupted, Emerald looks at him in shock upon hearing this "Cinder doesn't care about you! She doesn't care about either of us!".

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Emerald argued.

"You're in denial. And if you're gonna start having a crisis of identity or some crap... keep me out of it" Mercury said. At this, Emerald angrily jumps forward and starts to attack Mercury with punches and kicks, but he dodges them and catches her wrist "I'm sorry you didn't have a mommy that loved you, but I had a father who hated me!" Mercury shoves Emerald back a bit. She takes a defensive stance as he slowly approaches her "He never went easy on me! Every day of training was a beating. And when I unlocked my Semblance, he stole it with his!" He throws a punch and a kick at Emerald, who dodges them, while he quotes his father's words "This is a crutch! This makes you weak! He told me I could have it back when I was strong. So I got strong, but I never got it back! I've had to work harder than anyone to get where I am. You may not like it here without Cinder, but I think I'm right where I'm supposed to be!".

"ENOUGH!" Satya shouted as she used an energy blast to separate them "I too know what it's like to grow up without a family. My parents died in an "Accident" while working at a power plant that had a worthless work environment. Had the greedy and worthless bosses spent a little more money on improving the safety for their workers, instead of getting fat, then my parents would still be here! That is why I am here. To make a world where money a greed is meaningless, and if you can't take care of yourself, then you die. The world just makes more sense that way".

Suddenly, the three hear a certain laughter. Tyrian steps out of the shadows with his new metallic scorpion tail "Oh yes, the world is mean, and I'm a big, bad man now just like the others".

Tyrian laughs aand Mercury growls as he angrily walk over to him "How long have you been standing there?!".

"All you ever learned was pain and violence, and now you're too afraid to leave it. Such a tragedy" Tyrian mocked.

"You don't know me!" Mercury tries to kick at Tyrian, but he dodges and kicks Mercury back. Tyrian holds him down to the ground by keeping his tail at a short distance away from Mercury's face.

"Hey!" Emerald snapped.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh. I want to tell you both a little secret. Your question is all wrong" Tyrian said before he laughs a little.

"What?" Emerald asked, confused.

"What do you want from this? Children, please, if you're not loving what you're doing, then you're in the wrong field" Tyrian said.

So, what? Are you saying we should just leave?

Tyrian let out a mock gasp "Oh no, no, no, no. You can't do that".

"Then what did you come here for?" Mercury demanded.

"To say farewell. There's been a change in plans. Her Grace must act swiftly if we are to prevail. If General Ironwood comes to his senses and calls upon aid from Vacuo, _all_ may be lost for us! And so the good doctor and I are being sent to Atlas... to prepare" Tyrian explained.

"Prepare for what?" Emerald asked.

"Tyrian!" Watts can be seen at the end of the hallway leading into the room _"_ It's time".

Tyrian steps off of Mercury, who gets back up on his feet "Do what makes you happy children... please? I'm begging you..." He smiles evilly as he holds his new tail out threateningly, with purple liquid venom dripping from the stinger's tip. But then he looks at Satya "Still. I like your idea, little one" He walks up to her and before she could back away he grabs her chin "A world where money is meaningless and only the strong survives. That does sound like a fun world to live in. But..." He holds the stinger of his tail near Satya's neck "I strongly suggest you watch your words when speaking about our goddess. Or I can promise you: You won't have much time left to regret it".

Tyrian walks away towards Watts letting out a little chuckle. Emerald and Mercury watch him leave with disgusted looks, while Satya could feel sweat run down her face.

* * *

Back in Argus, everyone were out searching for Oscar... well most of them at least. Hana had refused to move a muscle. Ever since she found out the truth, she just shut down. She did not want to talk to anyone. Lena said she would stay behind and make sure that Hana did not do anything stupid. Blake wanted to stay too, but at the same time she wanted to help find Oscar and maybe Genji too, since he had not answered his scroll since he left after he snapped.

Lena walked back in to the bed room Hana was staying in, while carrying some food "Hana, time to eat".

"I'm not hungry..." Hana said in a dead tone.

Lena sighs "You have not eaten since this morning. I am not going to let you starve yourself".

"What's the point? If I die, I will just be reborn as someone else" Hana said.

"OK, Enough!" Lena said she roughly put the bowl of soup down on a table "I've had it with you down and gloom attitude. I get it, you feel hopeless after finding out the truth about what we are. But we can't just give up, if we do, Salem wins".

"Salem has already won! Even Genji has given up!" Hana snapped.

"Hana, what Genji said was because he was tired and frustrated. I don't think he meant to say all that. You would know, you know him better than anyone" Lena pointed out.

Hana looked down "That's the thing... I don't know if I really do know him anymore. He is not the same man I called my big brother" But then Hana suddenly yelped and jumped high as Lena suddenly pinched her butt "Hey! What the hell!?".

"You are the last person I want to hear that kind of talk from. Yes, Genji has changed, but news flash: We all have changed!" Lena said harshly, she's had enough of all this "After Beacon fell, we all stopped being the people we once were. We had to grow up, we had move on, that's how life works. It's not only because we are a part of a warrior bloodline that we ended up together. We all share a common pain: We all experienced loss".

Hana was taken aback by Lena's words "Loss?".

"You lost your parents. Fareeha lost her mother. Genji lost his brother, and I lost the girl I loved" Lena began as she picked the soup back up before sitting next to Hana and held up the spoon "Eat, and I will tell you my story".

Hana finally gave in and let Lena feed her. Only then did she realized how hungry she was.

"Did I ever tell you about my first girlfriend?" Lena asked as she kept feeding Hana.

"I don't think you did. It was a very sensitive subject for you" Hana answered before eating more soup.

"It is, you can easily count how many people I ever talked to about that" Lena began as she fed Hana some more "Her name was Emily. Before I met her, I had nothing. No friends, no family, I was all alone. But one day I just met her and she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She had no idea who I was, but she invited me to stay at her place since I was living on the street at the time. I had no other choice, so I agreed. And then she took care of me. She fed me, helped me wash up, which was very embarrassing given she could see me naked".

Hana giggled a little at that, knowing Lena's preference.

Lena smiled "She never took no for an answer. Every time I said I could wash myself. She would always get in with me and help me wash the places that where hard to reach. Felt like I was going to pass out every time... It did not take long for me to realize that I was falling for her, but I did not work up the courage to tell her until much later".

"Given how long it took for you to confess to Ruby, I am not surprised" Hana said.

"Oh shut up and let me finish" Lena said as she playfully smacked Hana's shoulder "After some time, I finally told her and was ready to be rejected... but instead of rejecting me, She kissed me and I lost my virginity the same night".

"TO MUCH INFO!" Hana shouted.

Lena just laughed at that "Sorry. But it was the happiest night of my life. I finally had someone to love, someone who loved me, and I thought I finally had a life worth living" Lena then looked sad "Until... that one night... where I lost it all".

Hana looked worried "What happened?".

"It happened shortly after I began training myself to become a huntress. We were out on a date and then that faunus named Junkrat showed up and caused problems. Emily told me not to go after him, but I didn't listen and tried to fight him... and... Emily was killed in the crossfire" Lena said, her tone breaking for a moment.

Hana gasped at that "Lena, I'm so sorry".

Lena wiped her eyes "The life I spent so much time building up... it all came crashing down in just one night... But after spending a lot of time mopping, I decided that Emily would have kicked my ass if she knew I was wasting my life away. So I decided to make a fresh new start. I trained harder than ever and I joined Beacon... where I met Ruby, the girl who healed my broken heart".

Hana smiled at that, it kind of reminded her of how Sun helped her after Mercury broke her heart.

"Ruby was a ray of pure light, that lit up my dark life. When I met her, I knew I wanted her to be my future wife. And now, that dream might just come true" Lena said with a smile "But, while I love Ruby more than my own life, she is not the only one I love".

"Huh?" Hana asked confused.

Lena put her hands on Hana's shoulders "Hana, you are all precious to me. You and Fareeha are the sisters I never had. And Genji is like a brother. You are all my family, and I want to protect you all. But I am aware of that sometimes I will need protection too. I admit, I too felt scared and hopeless when I found out what I really am. But the truth is: We may be the reincarnation of past warriors, but we are still our own people. And we need each other. So don't shut us out Hana, you decide who you are, not legend and no god can tell you otherwise".

Hana was silent for a moment before she sobbed and hugged Lena hard. Lena hugged her back. Hana needed this, and Lena was going to let her have it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yang and Fareeha were looking for Oscar, Fareeha had hardly said a word since they left the house. Yang was worried about her girlfriend, she hated seeing her like this.

"Fareeha, you know you can talk to me about things" Yang said.

"There is nothing to talk about" Fareeha said coldly.

"Fareeha if you are still bothered about what we told you-" Yang began but Fareeha silenced her.

"Not another word about that! My whole life was pre-planed!" Fareeha said, making it clear she was still sore from the revelation.

Yang sighs and grabs Fareeha's hand "Fareeha listen, I don't care if you are from a special blood line or not. You are still Fareeha Amari to me, the woman I love".

Fareeha was silent for a moment "I know that, Yang... And I appreciate it... but I can't shake the feeling that my life was never my own".

"Don't say that" Yang said as she got in front of Fareeha "The legend did not tell you to do all this. Everything you've done was your own choice".

"But was it really? My mom always tried to keep me away from this life, but something always pushed me to do it anyway. Maybe it's a part of my legacy. That no matter what, I will always push down a path that might not be my own" Fareeha said, sounding like she was about to have a break down "I might not even be a real person!".

 **SLAP!**

Fareeha's head turned to the side after a hard slap from an angry Yang "Never. EVER! Say that again!".

"Yang-" Fareeha began but Yang refused to let her finish.

"You are real, Fareeha. I need you to be real, because you are the one I fell in love with. And I am not about to let you convince yourself that you are anything less than the woman I love!" Yang said, looking like she was ready to cry "Please Fareeha... be real... for me... and for yourself".

Fareeha was silent for a moment before she took a step forward and gave Yang a kiss on the lips. Yang gasped but quickly kissed back. The kiss lasted for a full minute before they slowly pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting them for a moment.

"Alright, Yang. I will be real. For you and for myself" Fareeha said with a smile.

Yang smiled back "You better, or I will remind you in a way that will leave you sore down stairs".

Fareeha blushed "Let's just find Oscar".

Yang giggled before they continued their search.

* * *

Meanwhile, Genji had walked outside of the city. He didn't mean to snap at his friends like that, he had just been confused and frustrated to the point he didn't know what to do anymore. He could have talked to Blake about it, but he was not sure if even she would fully understand. Genji sighed, this was a real mess he had gotten himself in to... but then he remembered one of his master's earliest lessons: If you feel lost and confused, meditate on it, and maybe you will find the answer you seek.

With nothing else to try, Genji sat down and began to meditate... but even that proved to be a challenge as all he could see was all the pain and suffering he had been through in his life and how he was unable to prevent any of them from happening. All the memories where getting to much until Genji let out a loud scream... and then there was silence...

 _ **"Genji..."**_

Genji blinked and when he opened his eyes, he saw himself surrounded by golden light "What is this?".

 _ **"This is a spiritual place. Where we can go in order to speak freely"**_ Came the same voice from before.

Genji looked and gasped when he saw who it was "Master!?".

Zenyatta emerged from the light "Hello Genji. It's so good to see you again".

"Master! You have no idea how badly I needed to talk to you. I need your help, more than ever" Genji said in a hopeful tone.

"Calm yourself Genji. I feel so much unease from within you. Tell me, why are you so distraught?" Zenyatta asked.

Genji took a deep breath and explained everything. How he survived his death at the hands of Reaper. What he did after Beacon fell. How he joined Raven's tribe. And he explained the truth of his existence and everything leading up to this moment.

Zenyatta was silent for a moment "I always knew there was something special about you. Even before I began training you, I knew that you were different from all the rest. And now it all makes sense".

"Master... I... I don't know what to do. I need your guidance" Genji pleaded.

Zenyatta let out a laugh "Oh no, my dear student. You outgrew my teachings long ago. These are questions only you can answer. My last advice for your is this: When you feel hopeless, look to those you love if you need motivation".

Genji let his master's words sink in, of course, how could he be so stupid? No matter how grim things looked, he could always count on his loved ones to help him through it. He was so blind. But no more.

"Thank you. Master" Genji said as he bowed.

"You are the best man I have ever trained. You have made me proud. Walk tall and show the world what a real warrior is" Zenyatta said before he vanished.

Genji opened his eyes and saw he was back in the real world he took out his scroll and called the one person who must be really worried about him right now "Hello... Blake".

 _ **"Genji! I've been trying to call you all day! Where are you?"**_ Blake asked.

"It's OK, Blake, I'm fine. Just wanted to call you and say.. I'm sorry... for running of like that. I needed to clear my head" Genji said.

 _ **"Genji... you could have just talked to me. Every time things gets to hard, you just shut me out and refuse to let me help you. Do you understand how much that hurts Genji!?"**_ Blake asked, her voice cracking.

"Yes... I understand that all to well... but listen Blake. I want you to know that no matter what happens, I will always love you. You are the woman I consider my soul mate in this world. Even when I hit my lowest point, I never stopped loving you. I was thinking about you all the time. And Is still do... you are my everything, Blake" Genji said.

 _ **"Genji... I... I love you too. You are among the first to accept me for who and what I am. When I met you back when we joined Beacon... I knew you were special and I think I loved you even back then. I just didn't know it at the time"**_ Blake said, on the verge of crying.

"Don't cry, Blake. I want to see your smile when I come back" Genji said.

 _ **"I-I will... when will you be back?"**_ Blake asked.

"Soon. Got one more thing to take care of. I will see back at the house. I love you" Genji said.

 _ **"I love you too"**_ Blake said, before the call ended.

* * *

Elsewhere, Brigitte was checking some stuff in her work place until she heard the door opening and looked "Oh, hey there. Something I can do for you?".

"Yes. I need your help with something very special" The man... was Genji.

* * *

Ruby is looking down with a look of disapproval on her face. She lets out a disappointed sigh as Yang speaks "I've never seen him this bad".

Ruby, along with the rest of Team RWBY and Maria, find Qrow passed out on some stairs leading up to a house.

"Come on, let's get him up" Ruby said as she and Yang grab their uncle's arms and sit him up.

Qrow groans and rubs his eyes "Why am I on the stairs?".

"Probably because no one's home, Uncle Qrow. We've been out looking for Oscar" Ruby said, clearly annoyed.

"Oscar?" Qrow asked confused.

The group hears footsteps. They turn to see Jaune, Ren, Nora, as well as Saphron and Terra, who is holding Adrian in her arm, walking towards them. The two mothers look at Qrow.

"I'm sure this looks great to the neighbors" Terra said sarcastically and Saphron lightly elbows her wife while Jaune and his teammates walk up to the group.

"No luck?" Ren asked.

"No, you?" Blake asked.

"Don't worry, we aren't going to Atlas without him" Jaune said.

"We?" Ruby asked, with hope in her voice.

The three Team JNPR members share a smile before Jaune looks at Saphron "Sorry we won't be staying".

Saphron smirks "No you're not".

"How about we get out of the cold?" Terra suggested.

The door to the house is heard opening. Everyone gasps in shock as a familiar voice is heard "Oh, I was wondering when you'd get back".

Oscar stands at the doorway, now wearing a fancy green coat, making everyone shout **"OSCAR!"**.

Nora screams in joy as Oscar initially has a confused look on his face, and then one of comical terror as the eight students all leap forward and tackle hug him. Now inside the house, Ruby helps Oscar up as everyone shares a laugh.

"You had us worried sick!" Weiss said.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

Nora grins at him "What are you wearing?".

Oscar smiles and rubs the back of his head "Uh...".

The rest of the group steps into the house as Terra speaks "Is something cooking?".

"Oh, uh, yeah. I thought you guys would appreciate a hot meal after... spending all day looking for me, apparently" Oscar said.

"Don't worry, he had help" Lena said as she and Hana walked out of the kitchen.

"Hana! Are you OK?" Blake asked as she walked up to the shorter faunus.

Hana just smiles at her "Yes, Blake, I'm fine now. Lena was able to talk some sense in to me".

Lena smirked "Just for filling my job as the big sister".

"You are only 2 months older than me" Hana pointed out.

"Which still makes me older" Lena said as she ruffles Hana's hair, who pouts as she tries to smack Lena's hand away.

"If that's the case, then I must the biggest sister" Fareeha said before breaking Lena and Hana's backs with a quick yet strong hug.

"OW! I think I liked you better when you didn't want any hugs" Lena said, making the rest laugh a little..

But then Jaune decided to get something of his chest "Oscar, I am so sorry for earlier. I was way, way out of line, and what I said-".

Oscar holds up his hands to stop him "No, it's okay. These past few days, I've been scared of the same things you were. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be... me. But I did some thinking, and I do know that I want to do everything I can to help with whatever time I have left".

Jaune smiles "Good. This team isn't the same without you, Oscar".

Everyone shares a smile. Suddenly, a smoke alarm goes off and Oscar gasps "The casserole!".

"Lena, you were supposed to watch it!" Hana said, making Lena smile sheepishly.

Saphron giggles "We're on it, chefs".

Saphron and Terra step into the kitchen to take care of the cooking.

Then, the group notice Qrow walking up the stairs causing Ruby to speak sternly "Where are you going now?".

"I don't want to get in the way of your celebration" Qrow said.

"You've been gone all day! Just sit with us" Ruby said, clearly being fed up with Qrow's distant attitude.

Qrow sighs "Look, Ruby, I'm glad you kids worked out, uh, whatever all that was. But the fact is, we're not a single step closer to Atlas".

"Actually, I think I have an idea. But... it's sort of a "no-going-back" kind of idea" Jaune said.

"Well, let's hear it" Ruby said.

"With Cordo on watch, only Atlas airships have the clearance to leave for Solitas. So... we... steal an Atlas airship" Jaune nervously shrugs at his last statement. Everyone gets shocked looks on their faces. Adrian giggles in Maria's arm.

"That's not just breaking the law. That's... that's definitely worse" Weiss said.

"How would we even get onto the airfield?" Yang asked.

"That part I haven't quite figured out yet. But I-" Jaune began but Qrow stops him.

"Okay, stop. Just... stop! Look, if this thing goes south, it's not something we can just fight our way out of. This is the Atlas Military we're talking about" Qrow said before he sighs "For your sake, just drop this".

Everyone looks down with discouraged looks on their faces. Ruby notices this and turns back to Qrow with a determined look on her face "I want to hear him out".

Qrow looked at her "Ruby...".

 **"I want to hear him out!"** Ruby snapped, finally having had enough of all doubts and gloom "I know you're trying to protect us, that you're afraid we can't do it, but right now, I don't really care what you think!" Qrow gains a shocked expression upon hearing this "Just because you don't have an idea, doesn't mean we're out of options! Oz hasn't been here to tell us what to do, but we still managed to get this far anyway. We've been in bad situations before, and we don't need an adult to come save us or tell us what to do. We just did it our way! And I say we do it our way. And if you think you can keep up with us "kids"... we'd be happy to have you".

Qrow looks down sadly but Maria just laughs "Looks like you didn't give her enough credit either".

Qrow doesn't say anything, he looks back to Ruby while she looks back at him determined.

"Well, the idea is insane, but it could work" Came another familiar voice, making everyone look and gasp a who they saw "When do we start?".

Standing in the doorway... Was Genji... wearing his classic armor from their Beacon days.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	103. Chapter 103

**Stealing from the Elderly and** **The Lady in the Shoe** **.**

Daytime in Argus. At the Atlesian Military Base, various soldiers and guards work on their jobs. Fareeha and Weiss are walking with Cordovin and Saphron, who is holding Adrian in her arm. They are also escorted by the two Nubuck Guards. Weiss drags a large luggage case behind her.

"Ah, I was relieved to hear that you came to your senses, Miss Schnee, you too Miss Amari. Many of us were devastated when we heard you would be attending... Beacon Academy. Knowing that you'll be returning to Atlas just warms my old heart" Cordovin said in a warm tone.

Weiss was pretending to be happy about this "It was... time to get my act together and go back to my roots".

"Once and Atlas soldier, always an Atlas soldier" Fareeha said.

Cordovin just kept on smiling "Oh, I can't wait to see you follow in your sister's footsteps. And you Miss Amari, I am sure you will be just like your mother".

Weiss spoke with an unenthusiastic smile on her face "Absolutely...".

"I will do my best..." Fareeha said with an extremely forced smile.

"I'm sending two of my best guards to personally escort you. Make sure General Ironwood hears that part" Cordovin winks and walks away.

"Allow me to assist you with your bag" One Guard said as he hups over to pick up Weiss' luggage "My, what a heavy bag!".

Weiss kept her grip on her luggage "That's alright!".

Guard 1 "Nonsense!".

Guard 2 "Allow me to assist as well!".

"I can take care of it by myself!" Weiss said.

As Cordovin walks away, she overhears Weiss and the Nubuck Guards conversation. She stops in her tracks and gains a suspicious look on her face.

Saphron notices this and whispered to Adrian "Just like we practiced".

Adrian nods at his mother. The baby then lets out a loud wail that can be heard throughout the base. Adrian "cries" as he fusses in his mother's arms.

"Oh no! Look at that, he's just going to miss you so much! You should hurry on out of here!" Saphron said in fake concern.

Guard 1 "A crying child?".

Guard 2 "We must console it!".

"Yeah, I can take care of Weiss from here" Fareeha said.

The two guards hup over to Adrian as they perform weird poses to amuse him. Cordovin continues walking with an unamused look on her face. While they are distracted, Weiss and Fareeha quickly gets onto the airship with Fareeha carrying luggage behind her.

"That was close" Weiss said.

"To close" Fareeha agreed.

Ruby spoke over an earpiece **_"Is everything okay?"_**.

Maria spoke from inside Weiss' luggage "Call me heavy... It's all muscle! I'll show them a thing or two about heavy!".

Fareeha just drops the luggage on the floor, earning a grunt from Maria as Weiss answers Ruby "We're on board".

* * *

Elsewhere, the others are waiting along the cliff-side between the forest and the ocean.

Ruby speaks "Alright, we'll all watch our scrolls. The second Weiss is out of range of the comm tower, that'll mean she's out of range of the radar too".

Yang spoke over radio "And that's when Blake steps in. We're almost at the drop off".

In another area, Yang is driving Bumblebee with Blake sitting behind her.

Blake has her Scroll out receiving instructions from Terra **_"Okay, remember: one, the radar box is separate from the rest of the communications equipment. So if you disconnect it properly, it won't take out comms for the rest of the city. Two, this conversation never happened"_**.

"Don't worry, this isn't the first time I've disabled Atlas security" Blake assured.

Terra stares back with an unamused look _**"Never. Happened"**_.

Yang arrives at the drop off point. Blake steps off the bike and proceeds forward "You sure I shouldn't come with?".

"More intruders means we're more likely to be seen. Besides, stealth isn't exactly your, um..." Blake began but Yang stares back at her with her arms crossed "I mean, you're great! And I'll hurry back".

Yang softens her expression "Go".

Blake smiles back at her before heading off "Heading in on foot. Won't be long".

 ** _"Blake, be careful"_** Genji spoke over the radio.

"Don't worry Genji. I got this" Blake assured.

 _ **"It's not that, Blake. I got a very bad feeling"**_ Genji said.

Blake stops for a second "What do you mean?".

* * *

Elsewhere, Genji is standing on top of a tree, keeping watch over the area while keeping his finger on his earpiece "It's the same feeling I had during the Vytal Festival back at Beacon. I did nut fully understand it back then, but I think it's triggered by that something evil is nearby. Watch yourself, when it comes to plans, one unforeseen event could mess it all up".

 _ **"Understood, I'll keep an eye out for anything suspicious. See you soon Genji"**_ Blake said before they stopped talking.

Genji scanned the area with his eyes. Something was not right about all this. Genji took a deep breath and focused on the feeling the best he could... his eyes became wide as he felt that someone was following Blake.

"Blake!" He spoke out loud and was about to contact Blake to warn her while jumping of the tree... but in his distracted state he miscalculated his jump, making him land on a lose branch which snapped and made him fall, hitting another branch on the way down before crashing in to the ground. He groans as he sat up... only to noticed his scroll was busted. He stared at it for a moment, unable to believe his incredibly bad luck "Damn it!".

He jumped to his feet and hurried towards the tower. He prayed he would get there before who ever was following Blake did something to her.

* * *

On the airship, Weiss sits in a passenger seat. She looks down at her scroll and notices her friends' signals slowly going out of range. Upon seeing this, Weiss looks at Fareeha and nods. Fareeha nods back before gets up and heads toward the cockpit.

Before the guards could speak, Fareeha grabbed them both and dragged them out their seats while one shouted "Traitor!".

Grunts from the guards are heard. The airship is seen flying by as the two guards are tied together by a black Schnee glyph as a parachute slows their descent.

"This parachute won't excuse you of your treachery!" The glyph deactivates, causing one of the guards to hang onto the other guard for dear life.

Back on the airship, Weiss walks over to the controls with Maria taking the pilot's seat "And you're sure you can fly this?".

"Missy, I was the Grimm Reaper! What part of best Huntress of her generation don't you understand?" Maria asked.

"Right, but your eyes" Weiss reminded.

Maria chuckles as she notices a small device plugged in the controls. She takes out the device and plugs it into her goggles and her prosthetic eyes grow more wide "You were saying?".

"That you said your eyes were in desperate need of repair!" Weiss pointed out.

Maria holds a finger out at Weiss "Bup bup bup".

Weiss "But-".

Maria "Bup!".

Weiss ultimately relents. She puts on her seat-belt as Maria starts to fly around. Fareeha shakes her head. She really hoped this went smoothly so they could leave.

* * *

Back on the ground, Ruby watches her scroll as Weiss' signal disappears "Alright guys, this is it" She places her fingers on her ear "Blake, you're up" No response "Blake?".

Ruby looks back to her friends in worry and Hana spoke "What's happening?".

"Guys..." Lena said, making them look at her a she holds up her own scroll to show Genji's signal had gone dead.

* * *

Yang sits on the ground next to Bumblebee until Ruby contacts her _**"Yang, what's going on?"**_.

Yang gets up and looks over to the relay tower "I don't know...".

Yang looks to her scroll and sees Weiss' signal coming back on.

* * *

Back on the airship a Soldier contacts them _**"Manta 5-1, this is Argus Base. We see you circled back. What's your status, over"**_.

"Why can they see us?" Weiss asked.

"Somebody dropped the ball. Don't worry, I've worked with Atlas forces before. I know their jargon" Maria picks up the radio and clears her throat "Argus Base, this is Manta 5-1. Feel free to gaff off. Thought we were going to scrub due to FOD, but we're back up and green across the board, over".

Static.

 _ **"Manta 5-1, return to base immediately, or you will be treated as hostile, over"**_ The soldier said, making Maria flinch.

"I thought you said you knew their jargon!" Weiss exclaimed.

 _ **"Jargon was fine, but our pilots aren't elderly women"**_ The soldier said.

"Huh, well they got me there! Ooh, my mind really is going! Why would you kids let me fly this thing?" Maria asked.

"BECAUSE YOU TOLD US YOU COULD! YOU OLD FART!" Fareeha snapped in anger.

"Yelling" Maria said, a little annoyed.

 **"I WILL YELL AS MUCH AS I WANT!"** Fareeha snapped again, while she got an anime style face of anger.

Then Cordovin spoke over radio _**"Calavera! You and those insolent children are up to something, aren't you?! You thought you could undermine my authority? If you don't return my ship this INSTANT, I will make an example out of you. I will show you the true might of Atlas!"**_.

But Maria just puts some cashews in her mouth and chews in to the microphone "You hear that, Cordo? That's the sound of me not caring!".

As Maria laughs like a maniac, Weiss contacts Ruby while glaring at the older woman "Ruby, we're in trouble. Cordo's onto us, and Maria isn't helping! Why is the radar still up?!".

 _ **"We don't know, Blake isn't responding"**_ Ruby answered.

 _ **"And Genji's signal just went dead. Something must have happened"**_ Lena said

 _ **"What do we do?!"**_ Oscar asked.

 _ **"Keep the ship in one piece"**_ Yang said.

"Yang! What are you doing!?" Fareeha demanded.

 _ **"I'm going after Blake, then I will see if we can find Genji"**_ Yang answered.

"Yang! Don't be stupid! Wait for help!" Fareeha all but pleaded.

 _ **"Don't worry Fareeha I got this"**_ Yang said before ending the transmission.

"YANG!" Fareeha shouted, but got no answer "Oh she is so dead when I get my hands on her!".

* * *

"Maybe we should fly over to help Yang and Blake first?" Nora suggested.

"Damn it! Cordo's gonna scramble her fighters. We've got maybe ninety seconds before they're in the air, and all over Weiss and Maria. This is all my fault..." Qrow said.

"What are you talking about? Your Semblance?" Jaune asked.

"Every choice I've ever made has led me here, and I've dragged you along with me. Oz, myself, the others... We're responsible for the mess the world's in now. I shouldn't have come, shouldn't have let any of you come... What was I thinking?!" Qrow said as he looked about ready to panic.

There was silence until Ruby walked up to him "We're all in this together, and we're all going to do the best we can. That's all anyone can do. And I know it's what you've always aimed for. We would've come whether or not you'd let us, so stop talking like we're your responsibility! We're not! But we could still use Qrow Branwen on our side".

Qrow ponders his niece's words "Hm... How did you grow up so fast?".

"I had good role models" Ruby said and the two share a smile.

Weiss spoke over comms "Guys? She's not sending fighters...".

The group looks over to the Argus base. Suddenly, the mountain at the base retracts, revealing a colossal mech that overlooks the city of Argus.

"Clearly the people have forgotten that they live in peace thanks to the awesome might of Atlas!" Cordovin spoke over an loud speaker "Consider this a reminder!".

Cordovin charges up the mech's arm cannon, which lets out an electric burst that fires at the ship Weiss and Maria are piloting. The controls go critical as Maria's eyes spin.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked.

"I am, but she's clearly lost her mind!" Maria said.

"And here I had hoped that Atlas had stopped making Mechs!" Fareeha said.

"And that was merely a warning shot! All Atlas personnel standby, and watch how your leader maintains order!" Cordovin said, she truly had lost it. Ruby and her group look over to see Weiss and Maria fly in, with Cordovin in her mech following close behind "It's time you asked yourselves, children... Do you truly wish to defy me?".

"Hurry back, Weiss. I need you on the ground if we're gonna take this thing down" Ruby said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the comms tower, Blake's scroll is seen on the ground.

Someone steps on the scroll as they run. Blake is running behind cover. She looks next to her, only to discover a motionless body of an Atlas guard. Blake reels back in horror. Blake is forced to take cover again when a gunshot is heard. She looks to the floor below her, with Adam sheathing Wilt into Blush. He has discarded his Grimm mask and now wears a black blindfold to cover his eyes.

"It's nice to finally have time to ourselves. Don't you think?" He asked in a mock tone.

"Leave me alone!" Blake shouted as she fires at Adam, but he blocks and absorbs the bullets with his sword.

"But I've waited so long, for you to be away from them" Adam said.

Blake runs over and uses a cable to zipwire herself down, but Adam cuts the cable with his Semblance, causing Blake to land on the same platform he's on. The two proceed to clash blades, until Blake kicks him back a distance.

"Why did you have to come into my life and ruin everything?!" Adam demanded in anger.

Blake glares at him "You stalked me across Anima! I don't want anything to do with your life!".

Adam proceeds forward and clashes swords with Blake again. Blake leaps up and uses her Semblance to land on the platform above. She looks over the rail and points her pistol down. Suddenly she looks behind and gets hit with hilt of Wilt. Blake swings around and clashes with Adam again. Blake lands on the rail and dodges out of the way of Adam's Semblance, landing on the platform above. Suddenly, Adam reappears and grabs Blake by the throat. He pushes Blake to the edge of the railing, but Blake stomps on his foot and both of them fall over the rail. The two crash through multiple tree branches, breaking their fall back to the ground. The two slowly get back up.

"Let go of the past, Adam. Do it for yourself" Blake said.

"Just forget it all? Is that what you did to me?! You just threw our memories away?!" Adam asked, getting more angry by the moment.

"Adam!" Blake shouted, she just wasn't getting through to him.

"I let you go once already, Blake. I'm never making that mistake again..." Adam declared.

The two former partners take defensive stances, and prepare for battle against each other... Only this time, there would be no running away.

* * *

Back with the others, Weiss spoke over the comm "You're joking, right? You want to fight this thing?!".

"We've fought giant monsters before. This is just a tiny old lady... with one very big robot" Ruby said, a little nervous.

"You little spider-roaches thought you could creep your way to Atlas?! Well, let's see how your resolve holds out against the might of the Atlesian Military!" Cordovin prepares to take down the airship with a missile that pops out from a slot on the arm cannon. The missile fires and tracks the airship, but suddenly, it explodes harmlessly just right behind it. Cordovin turns to see Ruby with her Crescent Rose. Ruby lowers her weapon and glares at Cordovin while the others get ready to fight. Cordovin "SO BE IT!".

Cordovin prepares to shoot the missile at Ruby and the others. Fareeha, Weiss and Maria sees Cordovin doing so in shock.

"Dive!" Weiss unbuckles her seatbelt and gets off from her seat while Maria dives for the landing.

As Maria heads to the others, Weiss approaches the airship door with Myrtenaster in her hand. She jumps off and raises her weapon creating a rock wall and protecting the group from Cordovin's ice Dust attack.

"That was close" Oscar said.

"We need to figure out how to stop Cordovin and protect the airhsip until we do" Ruby said.

"Let's give her more targets to focus on" Jaune said.

"You mean us, don't you?" Nora guessed.

"Look at that thing. It's not designed for small enemies. It's probably meant for giant Grimm that come in from deeper waters. We can turn our size into an advantage. We just have to be smart" Jaune explained.

"Oh, so now we play target practice. What else is on our suicide list for today?" Lena asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Fareeha, you used to be a part of the Atlas military. How do we stop this thing?" Hana asked.

"I never had access to the weapon developments. I've never seen something like that before" Fareeha answered.

"Maria, can you keep the ship out of harm's way?" Ruby asked.

"They can take my driver's license, but I won't let them take this ship!" Maria said with determination.

Ren deadpans "Very reassuring...".

"I'll be more useful if I go with her. From up high, I can try to spot a weakness" Oscar said..

"Well, he's not the only one who can grab a bird's eye view" Qrow said with a smile.

"You said you needed me on the ground?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"Not exactly" Ruby said with a nervous smile.

"Ruby, you better not be doing anything crazy" Lena said in a low tone.

"Don't worry, Lena. It will work, I promise" Ruby said as she took Lena's hand "I promise you, we will make it through this".

"You better... I can't lose you too, Ruby... I can't" Lena said, her voice cracking for a split second.

Ruby kissed her on the lips "You won't. Not as long as you are here to help me".

Lena and Ruby shares a smile and got ready.

As the team strategizes, Cordovin keeps an eye on their location keenly. Suddenly, her eyes widen as the group splits into three: Jaune, Nora and Ren run down the left path along the cliff, Maria flies the airship to the right, and Ruby and Qrow fly straight up into the air using her Semblance and his bird form, respectively. Ruby reforms from her Semblance and fires Crescent Rose, cracking the mech's windshield and causing Cordovin to growl. She fires a volley of missiles to Ruby's location.

Ruby lands on a tree branch and uses her Semblance to dodge the missiles. She eventually reforms and runs and jump along the missiles before free falling down to the ocean. An incoming wave is frozen by Weiss as Ruby slides along it.

Weiss also slides off the frozen wave before using Myrtenaster to freeze small patches of ice for her and Ruby to leap on toward the mech. As Cordovin keeps her attention on them, her mech is suddenly struck by a volley of pink grenades.

Before she could react, Lena blinks in front of her window. Lena smirks before she pulled down her pants and mooned the midget before putting a bomb on the glass and blinked away. The bomb exploded, blinding Cordovin for a moment.

Fareeha caught Lena as she jumped down "Did you just moon her?".

Lena just giggled as Nora fires off more grenades from Magnhild, but suddenly, a hexagonal shield pattern appears protecting Cordovin's mech, doing no damage to her.

Cordovin laughs "Surely you knew Atlas was the father of hard-light Dust, or do lesser kingdoms simply lack proper education?".

Cordovin charges up her mech's arm cannon again, this time firing rock Dust, forcing Jaune's team to abandon their cover "Cordo just activated shields!".

"I saw that. We need to find whatever's generating it" Oscar said.

"You know, in video games, the weak spot's usually on the back of the giant boss!" Ruby suggested.

"Ruby, this isn't a game!" Weiss scolded.

"I'm just trying to- LOOK OUT!" Ruby shouts.

Cordovin's mech is seen stomping at a part of the ocean. Unbeknownst to her, Qrow flies around in his avian form "You are ants! You are lower than antz!".

As Qrow flies through the clouds, he transforms back into his human form and takes out Harbinger's scythe form. He propels himself forward and grapples onto the giant mech.

"Ah! What was that?!" Cordovin shouts.

"Until the shield's down, we're gonna have to get up close and personal with this thing" Qrow starts to fire at the scratch he just made. Suddenly, he notices the mech's giant hand start to reach for him. Qrow dodges out of the way, transforming back into his bird form.

"That's easier said than done!" Ren pointed out.

"Weiss and I are on it!" Ruby and Weiss land on a patch of ice on the ocean together.

"Hold on!" Weiss stabs Myrtenaster into the ground, creating an ice attack that knocks Cordovin's mech off balance for a bit. Cordovin let's out a frustrated yell.

As the airship flies by, Oscar realizes something "Wait, that's it. When she... RUBY, MOVE!".

Cordovin fires a volley of missiles at Ruby and Weiss, creating a large plume of water. From it, Weiss and Ruby emerge unharmed as they ride Weiss' Queen Lancer summon. Ruby leaps off and uses Cresecent Rose to propel herself onto Cordovin's mech, embedding the scythe's blade into it. Maria cheers Ruby on. The force of Ruby's strike knocks the mech back into the cliff-side, the tremors being felt by the citizens in Argus. Cordovin let's out an enraged scream.

Jaune, Ren and Nora proceed forward. Ren leaps onto the mech's arm and runs along it, while also using the blades of StormFlower to hang on. Jaune uses the twohandler form of Crocea Mors to slash at the mech's hip joint, while Nora uses the hammer form of Magnhild to smash at the arm cannon. Cordovin manages to stand the mech back up, causing Ruby to be lowered down into her view on the windshield. Ruby hangs on to Crescent Rose as she nervously smiles and waves at Cordovin.

"Get off of me!" Cordovin tries to grab Ruby with the mech's left hand, forcing Ruby to let go as she uses her Semblance to fly downward. Luckily, Weiss flies by on her Queen Lancer summon and catches Ruby.

"What if I hadn't caught you?" Weiss demanded.

"I knew you would" Ruby said as she grins widely.

Weiss just groans. As they fly around the mech, Ren lowers himself down along the mech's back. He notices a panel with a humming machine sound coming from it. Ren uses one of his blades to pry the panel off, but almost falls as the mech keeps moving around. Fortunately, Qrow appears and catches his wrist.

"Gotcha. What'd ya find?" Qrow tosses Ren back up as the both of them look at the panel he just opened. They see a whirring machine with the label "AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY, SHIELD GENERATOR" written on top of it "Well, alright then".

Qrow and Ren draw their weapons and shoot at the machinery, disabling the mech's shields.

Cordovin watches her screen as the shields are reduced to zero "No, no, no, no!".

Cordovin then feels a tremor as Nora fires a volley of grenades at her "You get back here with my man!".

As Nora continues firing at Cordovin, Weiss and Ruby fly by to Ren and Qrow "Jump on!".

The two men do so. Nora continues to fire until she runs out of ammo. Suddenly, Jaune notices Cordovin lifting up the mech's arm. He runs over to Nora.

"I've had enough of you ingrates!" Cordovin slams the mech's arm into both Jaune and Nora, knocking them back and breaking their Auras. The two struggle to get back up.

Suddenly, Weiss gasps as Cordovin fires the mech cannon at her group at point blank range, destroying the Queen Lancer summon and knocking herself, Ren, Qrow and Ruby back over to the cliff. Ruby uses her Semblance to fly back over to the cliff, but falls short. Ruby embeds the blade of Crescent Rose into the cliffside and holds on for dear life.

She notices Cordovin approaching her "This is what happens when you think you know better than those rightfully in charge!".

"Oh give me a break! You are the worst leader ever!" Fareeha said as she used her semblance to... fly! She flies around the mech while blasting it with rockets "I have fought alongside a true leader. I was raised by her! She knew what leadership meant! You are nothing like her!".

"You are the one who is a failure! Your mother would cry if she saw you now!" Cordovin shouted back as she launched another missile.

But her words made Fareeha very angry. She stopped using her semblance to levitate herself and instead used it to menipulate the missile and sent it right back at the mech, causing it to stumble. Fareeha got ready to fire... only for the mech's large hand to hit her. She was sent flying

A sickening crack was heard as Fareeha's shoulder slammed in to a boulder, followed by an painful cry from said girl.

"Fareeha!" Lena called out as she blinks over to her partner "You OK!?".

Fareeha hissed in pain "I think I dislocated my shoulder".

From the airship, Oscar notices everyone are in trouble and runs over to Maria "We gotta do something!".

Maria flicks some switches on the controls and flies back over to the mech. Just as Cordovin is about to fire her arm cannon at Ruby, Maria flies by and fires a missile. Suddenly, the mech grabs the missile with its hand, causing Cordovin to turn the mech around to Maria's direction "Calavera...".

Everyone watches helplessly as Cordovin fires the missile toward the airship's direction. The missile explodes in front of the airship, causing it to rattle...

* * *

Back in the forest, Blake and Adam continue to fight each other intensely. Their blades clang loudly as they clash back and forth. As their blades lock, Blake hears a distant explosion from behind her. Blake's distraction causes her to dodge quickly from Adam's attack. Blake uses the kusarigama form of Gambol Shroud to grapple and swing from tree to tree.

Adam gives chase "Can you do anything besides run?!".

Adam then jumps onto a tree trunk and leaps off of it as he continues to pursue Blake, who continues leaping from branch to branch. Adam then fires Wilt and it crashes into Blake's kusarigama just as she was about to grapple onto another tree. Due to her loss of momentum, Adam manages to catch up and slash at her, but he merely just slashes Blake's trench coat off. Blake then kicks off Adam, knocking him back. As Blake lands back on the ground, she fires at Adam, who blocks some of her shots but some manage to still hit him. The two then leap out of the forest and find themselves on a natural stone bridge in front of a waterfall.

The two then clash again, with Blake evading Adam's attacks with her own Semblance. Blake manages to catch Adam's sword with her own cleaver/sheath, leaving Adam to defend himself with Blush. Eventually, Adam catches Blake's wrist and blocks her katana with Blush.

"I wouldn't have to be doing this if you just behaved!" Suddenly, Adam grabs his sword and flings away Blake's cleaver, before knocking her in the side of her head with the hilt of Wilt. Blake gets knocked back several feet "But you're selfish!" He knocks Blake back again "You're a coward!" He again knocks Blake back a few feet.

"You're delusional...!" Blake shot back.

Adam then points his sword at Blake's abdominal scar that he gave her before. Adam then uses his Semblance, which causes Blake's katana blade to break in half. The broken weapon clatters a few feet away from Blake.

Adam then stops to remove the blindfold from his eyes "People hurt me long before we met... All sorts of people in all sorts of ways..." Blake looks away sadly upon hearing this "... But no one hurt me quite like you..." Blake looks back up to Adam as she sees his own eyes: his right eye a healthy blue eye, his left eye scarred permanently with a brand labeled SDC "You didn't leave scars, you just left me alone" As Adam continues talking, Blake hears a certain motorcycle drawing close "So... tell me, Blake... how does it feel to be alone?".

Blake doesn't pay attention to what Adam says as she hears the noise get closer. Suddenly, Adam raises his sword and lets out a loud yell in fury as he stabs Blake in the abdomen.

Suddenly, her form disappears, another Semblance clone. Adam then looks behind him as Blake picks up her cleaver "I'm not alone".

Suddenly, from above the waterfall, Yang drives off the cliff and hurls her motorcycle, which crashes into Adam, knocking him down, before falling off into the river below. Yang lands a few feet away from Blake as she stares down Adam.

"You..." Adam said before Yang fires a shot him, which he blocks. Yang then activates the shotgun in her prosthetic arm.

"Yang!" Suddenly, Blake falls to her knee as she holds her stomach in pain.

"It's okay. Catch your breath for a second. I can hold him off" Yang said.

"She's right, Blake. It's okay, we have... unfinished business" Adam said, remembering well how he took Yang's arm. And now he wanted to take her life.

The two combatants stare each other down. Adam makes the first move, delivering a series of quick slashes and Semblance arcs that knock Yang back a short distance. Eventually, Yang starts to strike back, managing to land some hits on Adam that he wasn't able to block.

Yang knocks Adam back a good distance before firing at him. He blocks and absorbs the shots with his sword. Adam then quickly runs in circles around Yang before letting out another Semblance attack that causes Yang to slide back a short distance.

"His Semblance is like yours! He absorbs energy through his sword, stores it up and then sends it back when he's ready" Blake explained.

"He gets to dish out damage without having to feel it?" Yang asked before she sighs "That's just cheap...".

The two proceed to trade blows again. Yang lands a series of punches and kicks on Adam, but he manages to send her back when she punches his sword. Yang gets knocked back next to Blake and the two share a glance with each other. Adam notices this and lets out an angered growl. He readies his Semblance once again.

"YANG!" Blake screams.

With a loud yell, Adam lets out a devastating attack with his Semblance... Only for something green to get in the way, blocking the attack. When the smoke clears, both Blake and Yang gasped when they noticed who it was.

"Genji..." Blake whispered, her voice full of both surprise and hope.

It was indeed Genji... who had blocked the attack with his own armored body. Thankfully he did not look worse for wear. He glanced at Blake and Yang to make sure they were alright before looking back at the former White Fang leader.

"Adam Taurus I presume... I've wanted to meet you for a very long time now" Genji spoke calmly.

 **.**

 **Yup, I put two episodes in to one chapter. Mainly because both were rather short, and not much happened in one of them.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	104. Chapter 104

**Seeing Red.**

Back with the gang, Cordovin was attacking the ship that Maria and Oscar where in "You just couldn't keep this rivalry between us, could you, Calavera?! You had to rope in children to fail with you!".

Ruby is still holding onto Crescent Rose for dear life. Oscar notices this from the airship "Ruby!" Ruby eventually makes her back up to the top of the cliff by using Crescent Rose's blade to climb back up. She regroups with the rest. Oscar spoke over the comms _**"Ruby, can you hear me? Are you guys okay?".**_

"Are we okay?!" Ruby demanded since she was not happy about them joining the fight.

 _ **"I know, we were supposed to lay low, but listen! I think I finally found a weakness!"**_ Oscar said.

"Well, we're all ears" Ruby and her friends notice Nora helping Jaune over.

Lena was supporting Fareeha "Guys, Fareeha is hurt".

"It's nothing..." Fareeha said through her pain.

"Guys!" Ren runs over to his teammates.

Hana walked over to Fareeha "Hold still".

Hana grabbed Fareeha's arm and then forced it back in to place. Making Fareeha hiss in pain "How did you know to do that?".

"What? You think I am all gone when it comes to medical attention? Unlike you and Lena, I paid attention to Miss Angela's lessons" Hana said in pride.

Oscar then continued _**"The cylinder on Cordo's cannon rotates and locks in a giant Dust cartridge every time she changes attack styles"**_.

"We noticed" Weiss pointed out.

 _ **"Right, but her missile launcher doesn't lock in, it pops out! Without her shields, one well-placed shot could detonate the missiles while they're still in the launcher!"**_ Oscar explained.

"We could destroy the entire cannon... Oscar, that's brilliant!" Jaune said, clearly impressed.

Nora looked at Ruby "Can you... make that kind of shot?".

"We'll only get one chance before she catches on. I'd have to be practically staring down the barrel of her cannon" Ruby said.

"Well, I've got a way to guarantee that" Maria flies the airship back over to Ruby's group. She stops with the hatch doors open. Ruby runs forward.

"Ruby, what are you doing?!" Qrow called out, but Lena put a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax. If anyone can make that shot, it's her" She assured "And it's not like she is going inside the cannon".

Ruby hops into the airship and heads off to do her part. The others watch the airship heading towards Cordo's mech. Ruby smiles at Maria and Oscar. In the mech, one of the screens has a popup message saying "ARGUS BASE INCOMING CALL". Cordovin notices this, but her attention is then drawn away.

"Hey, Cordo! I've got one missile left and I know exactly where I'm gonna stick it!" Maria said.

Cordovin chuckles "One missile you say? That's a shame, Maria, because I have plenty!".

Cordovin has the missile launcher pop out from the mech's arm cannon while Maria continues flying toward her.

 **"ARE YOU TWO CRAZY?!"** Oscar screamed.

"Sometimes the best approach is simply the most direct!" Maria declared.

As the airship moves closer, Ruby gets into position and aims at Cordovin's mech cannon. Cordovin gasps as she pulls up a screen, noticing Ruby and catching on to her plan "You!" Ruby pulls the trigger, but suddenly, the missile launcher retracts back into the arm cannon and the bullet is deflected. Everyone gasps in shock "You thought you could fool me?!".

She readies the arm cannon again, this time about to fire a lightning Dust attack Oscar noticed it and shouts "Pull up!".

Maria pulls up the airship, but it still gets partially caught in the blast. The rest of the group on the cliff move out of the way. The airship is affected by the electricity, and Maria screams in pain as her prosthetic eyes close shut "I can't see! My eyes!".

"No, no, no!" Oscar said in his growing panic.

"Take control!" Maria ordered.

Oscar grabs the joystick as he barely gains control of the airship "We're gonna crash! We're gonna **CRASH!** ".

The rest of the group emerge from the smoke on the cliff-side, coughing Jaune got wide eyes "Look!"

Lena got a look of fear in her eyes "Ruby!".

The group watches as the airship crash lands into the forest. As Weiss gasps, Qrow runs and transforms into his avian form and flies over to the crash site. At the crash site, the engines can be heard shutting down.

"We're... we're still in one piece!" Suddenly, Oscar hears the stomping of Cordovin's mech. Ruby stumbles out of the airship before collapsing to her knees.

Cordovin laughs "Very clever, but even the smartest apes can't compete with the intellect of man".

Ruby uses Crescent Rose to stand herself back up. She looks over to the airship to see Maria repairing her prosthetic eyes as Oscar watches in concern "Come on, come on!".

Ruby then looks toward Cordovin with a determined expression and walks forward. Suddenly, Qrow appears and takes his niece's hand "Ruby, stop!".

Ruby looks back to her uncle, still bearing her determined expression "I need you to trust me".

Qrow closes his eyes and ultimately relents as Ruby pulls her hand away. She walks to the edge of the cliff and stands face to face with Cordovin's mech.

"Surrender for your crimes, and accept your punishment" Cordovin ordered.

"No!" Ruby spoke defiantly, Cordovin gasps in shock as Ruby's friends look to her "We're going to Atlas. Bigger people than you have tried to stop us and failed, but we're supposed to be on the same side! We're supposed to use our power to protect people, but you just use yours to look down on everyone!" Cordovin ponders Ruby's words "We didn't want to steal from you. We did it because you gave us no other choice! Now I'm giving you one last chance to stand down and hear us out".

There was silence for a moment.

"I've heard enough..." Cordovin then aims her arm cannon at Ruby. Ruby's friends run over to her in panic.

Oscar reaches out "Ruby!".

Qrow gains a look of horror on his face as Cordovin fires up the arm cannon. Suddenly Ruby uses her Semblance and flies into the arm cannon "WHAT?!".

"She's NUTS!" Nora shouts.

 **"RUBY!"** Lena screamed in horror as Ruby continues flying into the arm cannon.

"The missile launcher springs out... but the raw dust gets locked in!" Jaune realized.

Inside the arm cannon, Ruby plants Crescent Rose into the ground and takes aim at the buildup of Dust. She fires and uses her Semblance to quickly get out of the arm cannon. Suddenly, the arm cannon explodes, covering it in ice and stone.

"What?! No! **NO!** " Cordovin screams.

As Ruby flies backward, her Aura runs out and falls unconscious. But she stops in mid air as a golden light appears around her. Fareeha had managed to ignore the throbbing pain in her shoulder as she managed to use her semblance one more time to levitate Ruby over to them.

Lena catches her before she falls to her knees as she holds Ruby in her arms "Ruby! Wake up, please! RUBY!".

Ruby opens her eyes and smiles at her girlfriend "Stop screaming, would ya. I'm still here".

But Lena was not having any of it as she grabs Ruby's face and glares in to her eyes "Don't ever. EVER! Do that again! I thought I was going to lose you!".

Ruby just continues to smile "I told you Lena. You are not going to love me that easy... and serves you right for showing your butt to someone else. Only I get to see it".

Lena shakes her head but managed a tearful smile "You are one wild rose".

Ruby giggled before they shared a loving kiss.

The others smiled as the airship's engines can be heard coming back on as it hovers lightly above the ground. Maria managed to fix her eyes "Oh, don't tell me I missed it!".

* * *

While all that was going on, Genji was facing down with Adam for the first time. Genji knew he would have to face Adam one day, especially given his history with Blake. But he did not expect it to happen like this. But fate had a way of surprising people. Adam was giving Genji a tense stare, like he knew who he was, or at the very least, had a feeling of who he was. Adam was no fool, he knew how to spot things and what he was seeing right now, made him very angry. Genji could tell Adam was full of hate... he knew that all to well.

"So... you are Blake's new mate... I expected more" Adam said in a taunting tone.

Genji ignored his taunt completely "Me and Blake are engaged, yes. I am Genji Shimada".

Adam scowled at that, but regained control of himself "Take it from someone who knows, pal. Give your love to someone else. She will just end up hurting you in the worst of ways".

"You're wrong!" Blake spoke up "I made a promise, and I am not going back on it!".

Adam glanced at Blake before looking back at Genji "You know, she made a promise to me once. That she'd always be at my side. Heh, and look how well she's kept it".

"You gave her no choice, Adam. She could not keep that promise when you stopped being the man she once cared about" Genji said.

Adam was getting annoyed by how calm Genji was being before looking at Blake "So I just wasn't good enough for you?".

"You know it's so much more than that" Blake said.

But before anything else could happen, Genji took a step forward "Adam Taurus! It's time you stopped".

Adam snorted "What? Are you trying to make me go away? Or are you so confident that you can take me out whenever you want?".

"You mistake my intentions Adam. I did not want to meet you because I wanted you gone. And I did not come here hoping fight you" Genji said.

Blake and Yang were shocked by what Genji just said. Even Adam looked genially surprised.

"What?" Adam asked in a silent tone.

"I came here for two reasons. To make sure Blake was alright and... I wanted to tell you that I understand your anger" Genji said.

Adam glared at him "You don't understand anything! You humans will never understand the suffering you have inflicted on my people! The pain of being treated like an animal! If you knew even half the of the ways humans hurt me, you wouldn't be standing there preaching!".

Genji was silent for a moment before removing his mask, making Adam get wide eyes form what he saw "I understand... more than you might realize... I understand how it feels to not feel like a person. When Beacon fell, I was ready to die. But I was recovered and turned in to a cyborg. Like you I was so full of rage and wanted nothing more than to get revenge on those I felt had robbed me of my peace... my hate turned me in to a monster and I hurt those I used to care about. Just like you are doing now".

Adam was silent, for the first time he did not have a retort. But then he finally spoke "Then why?... Why go back to them? Why would you remain loyal to the monsters that turned you in to this?".

"Because I realized that they were just trying to help me... and I had not lost everything yet. But had I kept on going down that path, I would have destroyed everything I had left... What SDC did to you was unforgivable, Adam and they will face justice for what they did... but this is not the right way to do it" Genji said before holding out a hand "You don't have to be lost in darkness, Adam. Let us help you and I promise you will find happiness again someday".

Adam looked at Genji's hand and for a brief moment it almost looked like he was about to accept it, but he shook his head and his glare returned "It's far to late for that... Genji. I made my choice, and I am not going back".

Genji looked a little sad at that, before putting his mask back on "Blake... Yang... Do not interfere".

"What?" Yang demanded.

"Genji, what are you doing?" Blake asked in clear worry.

"This is between me and him now... One way or the other, this ends today" Genji declared as he pulled out his dragon blade.

Adam readied his own sword. Both stared each other down as they began to circle each other, both waiting for the other to make a move. This lasted for 30 seconds before they finally made a move at the same time. Their blades clashed as they began to push against each other. The blade lock only lasted for a couple of seconds before they broke of and began clashing their blades against each other.

They traded several slashes with their blades, each slash being either blocked or dodged before Adam performed a semblance powered overhead strike... But Genji was able to counter it by putting his dragon aura in to his blade, which absorbed and cancelled out Adam's attack and forced him back. It was now Genji's turn to go on the offence and performed several quick strikes before kicking Adam in the chest, making him stumble back. Adam growls as they re-engaged.

The pair then exchanged blinding strikes, sparks flying from side to side. Genji looked to push through, but Adam was happy to keep changing up his targeting whenever he made an advance. He swiped at Genji's back leg, forcing him to step back. But now Adam was in the air and dropping down with a hammering strike. Genji deflected the attack and kicked Adam in the side, making him crash into the ground. Genji then launched shurikens at Adam, who deflected them all with Wilt. He then swapped and used the rifle function of his weapon, keeping Genji at distance. Looking for Swift Strike, Genji dashed at Adam. The faunus repelled the attack, and let loose with Moonslice. Genji sidestepped, and then threw shurikens at Adam's back, working over his aura. Genji then kicked Adam in the jaw, making him roll across the ground.

Adam quickly jumped back up and they traded slashes, and now Adam's afterimages were beginning to appear more and more as he fought. Genji cut through them, trying to pin Adam down but he was not going to do so easily. Genji smashed his blade's hilt on Adam's face, staggering him for a moment. Adam, now overcome with rage, charged Genji once more, cutting at the Dragonblade. Genji shoved him back, hammering at the defenses that Adam put up. Wilt blocked the attacks. And Adam's color turned a more dramatic red by the second. Just as Genji realized, Adam launched Moonslice.

Genji blocked the attack but the force of the attack sent him flying back as he did not have time to prep his power this time. He was sent near the edge and Adam was soon on him again. Adam's next strike forced Genji over the edge, but he reached out and grabbed Adam by his collar, making them both fall in to the water below.

"GENJI!" Blake screamed as she rushed over to the edge "No! No No No NO!".

"Blake!" Yang said as she grabbed Blake's shoulder "Let's get down there, we can find them if we follow the river!".

Blake nodded as they hurried to find a way down.

* * *

Further down the river, both Genji and Adam climbed out of the water, both feeling a little winded. Genji was happy that his cybernetic parts where water proof, or this would not be fun. He noticed Adam standing back up, his glare still clear on his face. Genji got up too, ready to continue their fight.

After a moment of silence, both let out a battle cry as their blades clashed again. Their strikes where not as fast as before, but the power in their blows where still there. They clashed one more time before both where forced back. Both where reaching their limit, before deciding to try and settle it with one last powerful strike.

Adam charged every bit of energy he had stored up in his blade. While as for Genji, he made a hand sign as his blade began to glow.

 **"Ryūjin no ken wo kūrae!"** Genj howls and Adam roars as they dashed towards each other.

Their blades clashed, sending a shock wave through the battle ground and even sending waves through the water... Both Genji's and Adam's sword flew from their grasp... but Genji got the worst end of the clash as his cybernetic arm arm exploded of his body, making him cry out in pain as he hit the ground, his aura flickering out.

Adam hit the ground too, and his aura ran out as well. Both slowly gets back to their feet. Genji was literately disarmed, but Adam still had his revolver. Adam walked up to Genji who was down on one knee and aimed his revolver at his head, ready to end him.

"Looks like... you were wrong..." Adam declared as he pull the trigger... but just as he did, Genji grabbed his arm and moved it away from his head, causing Adam to miss.

"Not... Yet!" Genji said before quickly stood up, heading butting Adam in the face as he did and quickly disarmed Adam of his revolver and tossed it over to where Adam's sword had landed.

Adam grew really frustrated as he punched Genji in the jaw. But Genji retaliated by back handing Adam in the face. Adam punched Genji in the face. Genji punched Adam in the gut. Adam uppercutted Genji in the jaw, making him lean back before he retaliated with a powerful punch to Adam's chest, making the former White Fang leader stumble back and cough up some blood. Adam screamed and slugged Genji across the face, knocking of his mask and making some blood fly from his mouth. But Genji once back handed Adam, making him stumble back.

Both Genji and Adam looked at each other, breathing hard as it was becoming a real struggle to just stand up. But then both summoned what little strength they had left as they charged at each other with a final battle cry. Their fists flew forward and connected to each other's faces, sending them both to the ground... and that was it... that's all they had left.

Both where coughing as they struggled to catch their breaths. Adam slowly sat up "Why... won't... you... just... die!?".

Genji struggled as he sat up too "Because... I can't afford... to die yet... I have a family now".

"Family?" Adam asked.

Genji smiled a little "Yes... me and Blake had a child".

Adam looked even more broken at that "Why... what does she even see in you!?".

Genji chuckled weakly "You know... I asked myself the same thing many times... but I think... we were just meant to be. From the moment we met, our loved began to bloom, even before we realized it... And it just grew stronger as time went on... and the moment we kissed... that's when we knew... we found our soul mate... and nothing can take it away".

Adam grits her teeth "Damn it!... The world will never let me have anything!".

"You are wrong Adam!" Genji managed to semi shout "You could have had everything you've ever wanted... had you not thrown it all away for revenge... Love is stronger than hate, Adam... you just have to give it a chance... It's not to late for you... you can still have a life... you just have to try".

Adam didn't say anything, but then a familiar voice rang out "Genji!" Genji looked up as Blake threw herself around his neck "Thank god you're alive!".

Adam watched the sight as he saw what real loved looked like. He closed his eyes before forcing himself to stand up and managed to retrieve Wilt and Blush. He looked back at them, both Blake and Yang looked ready to finish him, while Genji just looked at him. Adam looked at them for several moments before he just sighed before turning around and... just walked away. He was limping and clearly still in pain, but he still pressed on.

"Hey!" Yang called out as she was about to go after him, but Genji grabbed her arm.

"Let him go Yang" Genji said.

Yang gave him a look of pure shock "What!? After everything he done to us! Everything he took from us! Everyone who died because of him! You are just going to let him go!?".

"Yes... I am... He did not chose this life, Yang. It was forced on him by the SDC. They made him like that. That makes them responsible for what he did. All this happened because humans could not treat Faunus fairly" Genji said calmly.

Yang's metal fist was shacking in anger "But... we can't just let him go! He needs to answer for what he did!".

"He already is. He lost the loyalty of the White Fang and I gave him a good beating. What happens next is up to him. If he comes back, we'll deal with him. But I have a feeling that we won't be seeing Adam Taurus again anytime soon" Genji assured.

"Genji..." Blake spoke as she hugged him close "I... I am not going to break my promise, I swear".

Genji just smiles and kissed her "I know... and I will never leave you again. We are in this together. All the way to the end".

* * *

Back at the cliff side Cordovin is struggling to pick up the mech's arm cannon "No! No, no, no, NO! You! You're never getting to Atlas! Do you hear me?! NEVER!" She presses a button on the controls "All forces converge on my position and eliminate these pests at once!".

"Crap!" Oscar said.

"Everyone on board! We're making a run for it!" Maria called out.

"What about Genji, Yang and Blake?" Jaune asked.

"That's right. We need to get them first" Fareeha said.

"Ma'am, we've been trying to reach you! Argus is in danger!" A soldier said over the comms.

Cordovin's expression widens in horror "What?"

At the Argus base, various Atlas personnel all rush to their battle stations. A pair of guards are seen looking out at the ocean. In the distance, a towering Grimm can be seen stomping in the water towards Argus. It lets out a terrifying roar.

The Atlas guards then turn around and notice a massive legion of Manticores and Sphinxs in the air above the city of Argus.

"It's a Leviathan! It began its approach during your battle! We need you!" The soldier said.

Ruby looks back to her friends in horror, who all share equally concerned expressions. They look to Cordovin's mech, still struggling to lift up its arm cannon...

 **.**

 **Oh man this chapter was such a joy to write! Been wanting to write this chapter for such a long time now and I was so excited to finally get it done!**

 **And for those who have a problem with the Adam part. Keep in mind there has been countless of bad people in all forms of media that has been allowed to walk away despite all the bad things they did. And some of them even came back as good guys. Originally I was planing on just having Genji kill Adam, but I felt it would be way to predictable and would just take away from his canon death. And I felt Adam might have a glimmer of potential if done right.**

 **And whatever happens with Adam will be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think of the chapter all the changes and twists I made to an long awaited showdown.**


	105. Chapter 105

**Our Way.**

Nighttime at a forest clearing. A Mistral airship can be seen landing. The doors open, revealing its occupant as Neo, who drops her disguise and is revealed to be wearing a new outfit. She looks to see someone step out of the forest, revealed to be Cinder also sporting some new clothes: a cape which conceals her Grimm-ified left arm as well as an eyepatch that covers the left half of her scarred face. She stops to inspect the airship.

"It should get us to Solitas. After that, you might want to try materializing yourself some snow boots" Cinder said as she continues walking.

Neo rolls her eyes at Cinder's remark. She steps out of the airship and holds her hand out, and Cinder stops walking and has an irritated look on her face. Neo then places her hand on the airship and uses her Semblance to transform it into an Atlesian Manta aircraft. Cinder smiles at this. She then retracts the disguise and snaps her fingers with a smirk on her face.

"Not bad, ice cream girl" Sombra said as she was walking up with her more high tech suit on "This will get us in and my hacking will allow us entrance without any fuss. It's going to be so fun to mess with Atlas again".

Cinder smiled at her before turning back to Neo "You know, Neo, someone once asked me if I believed in destiny" All three board the airship "And I'm happy to say I still do".

"Destiny? My dear there is no such thing as destiny" Sombra said before she smirks "There is only one truth about this world: Winner, takes all".

* * *

Back in Argus, multiple Manta aircraft engage in dogfights against Manticores and Sphinxs above the ocean. The Leviathan itself slowly trudges through the water approaching the city. Some aircraft fly by for a gun run on the towering Grimm. The Leviathan, however, simply dives below the ocean and swims.

"All units, be advised: Leviathan-class Grimm has submerged but is still on approach. Preparing hard-light shields, over!" Air-Control said.

Elsewhere, Ruby and her friends overhear the radio chatter with looks of horror on their faces. Cordovin continues to struggle to get the Colossus' arm cannon out of the water with it being covered in ice and rock Dust.

"We're getting slammed by hostiles out here! Where is Cordovin?!" A soldier demanded.

"This is your fault! Do you hear me?!" Cordovin screams.

"Ruby!" Yang, Blake and Genji runs out of the forest to rejoin the group.

"Yang! Blake! Genji! Are you okay?" Ruby asked in worry.

Lena gasped when she saw Genji "Oh my god! Genji, your arm!".

"Don't worry, it was just my metal arm. I'll explain later, but could someone tell me what in the bloody hell is going on!?" Genji said. The group then hears the Leviathan roaring.

"Was that a giant Grimm?" Yang asked.

"Yes... and we just ruined the only thing capable of stopping it..." Weiss said. The group wastes no time boarding the aircraft. It begins to fly away. Ruby watches with pity as Cordovin continues to struggle to move the mech.

Cordovin herself yells out in anger "This is your fault! **YOUR FAULT!** This is...".

A Soldier spoke over the radio "Ma'am, what's your status? We need an answer, over!".

"... Your fault..." Cordovin whispered as she looks down sadly. Despite her words, she knew she was also to blame for this.

Back in the airship Blake looked down "I'm so sorry...".

"Don't be. This isn't on you" Yang assured.

"But-" Blake began but Ruby stopped her.

"You're safe, that's all that matters" Ruby said as she took Blake's hands in to her own. Blake smiles at her leader and the two hug. Ruby looks to Yang and the two share a smile.

"I suppose I have to be the bad guy and say it, getting the lamp to Atlas is still our top priority, and right now we have the perfect opportunity to head straight for it. We may not get another chance like this" Marai said.

There was a short silence until Yang spoke "No way!".

"We can't leave, not like this" Weiss added.

"It's like you said, a Huntress is supposed to protect others to the bitter end" Blake finished.

"And besides. We are partly to blame for all this mess. We need to clean it up" Hana said.

Maria looks to Ruby, who just shrugs and smiles. Maria smiles back and continues to fly.

"But how do we even stop that thing? It's ginormous!" Lena pointed out.

"Hey Genji, could you not just destroy it with the same power you used to defeat Reaper?" Hana suggested.

"I can see why you'd think that. But accessing that power took every bit of focus and energy I could muster. And my earlier fight has left me all but drained. And besides, even if I could bring it out, I'd be lucky to even tickle that thing" Genji said.

"So what do we do then?" Fareeha asked.

"We need to head for the Leviathan. Jaune, can you and Ren be ready to mask our ship?" Ruby asked.

"I think we can manage" Ren said.

"Got a few ideas?" Jaune asked.

"I've got one" Ruby answered.

"Eyes up, everybody. It's back" Qrow said.

The Leviathan swims for a bit before resurfacing above the water, letting out a terrifying roar. From the city, a large crowd gathers as they look out to the ocean with concern. Terra is seen making her way through the crowd, eventually reuniting with her wife Saphron and their son Adrian, before looking out to the ocean again in concern. As the Leviathan approaches Argus, a hard-light Dust barrier is erected, halting its progress.

A pair of Manta aircraft are seen firing shots at the Leviathan. Suddenly, the Leviathan unleashes an energy beam attack from its mouth. It shifts the beam over to one of the poles powering the hard-light Dust barrier, destroying it. The Leviathan roars.

The gang watch in horror from their aircraft.

"It tore straight through...!" Oscar said in shock.

"I always knew the Leviathans where powerful. But this is absurd" Genji said.

"All squadrons, fall back to evacuation procedures. Disengage Leviathan! I repeat, disengage! Over!" Air-Control said.

"No, wait!" Ruby runs up to the radio.

"Ruby!" Qrow said as Ruby grabs the radio.

"We can stop it!" Ruby said.

"Who is this? Identify yourself!" Air Control demanded.

"I'm a Huntress. My team and I are heading to the Leviathan and can weaken it for you to attack!" Everyone looks at Ruby in shock.

"We can?" Jaune asked

" **I** can" Ruby clarified.

"Wait what?!" Lena asked out loud.

Maria looks at the young Rose "Ruby, when I said trial by fire-"

"I did it at Beacon and at the farm" Ruby reminded.

"You really think you can do it now?" Weiss asked.

"I don't have a choice" Ruby said.

"Manta 5-1, your ship is currently flagged as hostile. You will receive no support, over" Air Control said.

Ruby picks up radio "Fine, we'll do it alone if we have to" From her mech, Cordovin overhears Ruby's radio chatter "We can hit it while it's stopped at the next barrier".

"Ok, slow down here! Ruby, you can't be serious! That thing will kill you before you can even blink!" Lena argued.

"Lena! I have to do this! There is no other way" Ruby said.

"NO! I almost lost you when you jumped down a canon! I am done letting you perform your suicidal ideas!" Lena snapped.

"LENA!" Genji shouted, making everyone jump "Either we stop the Leviathan now, or everyone in that city dies! And if there is even a smallest chance Ruby's plan could work, then we're taking it! End of discussion!".

Lena looked ready to argue again, but she ended up giving up "Fine..."

Ruby looked at Ren and Jaune "Ren, you're up!".

Ren and Jaune proceed to combine their Semblances, masking the airship as it weaves between the air battles between Grimm and Atlas forces. The Leviathan makes its way to the next barrier and charges its energy breath again.

"We're too late! Pull up!" Qrow shouted.

The Manta aircraft pulls up out of the way as the Leviathan fires its breath, destroying the next barrier and toppling a cupola off one of the buildings in Argus. Ren and Jaune collapse as their Auras are drained.

"Damn it...!" Jaune said.

"That's all I've got!" Ren said, he was drained.

"It's on the move again! We need to stop it!" Blake said in desperation.

"What do we do?" Yang asked.

Ruby thinks for a moment, before to looking to Fareeha "Fareeha. How long can you keep us air born?".

"Not long, 5 minutes at best. Why do you ask?" Fareeha asked.

"I have a plan. And I need your help to do it" Ruby answered.

"Wait! Don't tell me you planing on doing what I think you're planing on doing!" Lena said in panic.

Ruby looked at her "Trust me, Lena".

Lena was silent for a moment before she sighed "Go...".

Ruby kissed her before jumping on to Fareeha's back. The Leviathan continues to approach Argus, but suddenly, the aircraft carrying Ruby's group opens up its hatch doors.

"Eyes on us, ugly!" Nora and Yang fire their respective weapons at the Leviathan.

"Is it working?" Blake asked.

"Unfortunately, yes! Hang on!" Maria ordered.

As the massive grimm focuses on the ship. Fareeha jumps out with Ruby on her back and uses her semblance to fly "This must be the most insane plan you've ever had!".

"Just focus on keeping us from falling, I'll handle the rest" Ruby said before she takes a deep breath and speaks to herself " Okay, okay, you can do this... You have to do this!".

Eventually, Fareeha stops in front of the Leviathan. Ruby closes her eyes and begins to concentrate, the noises all around her slowly muting out, but she is distracted by Yang "Ruby? Ruby, hurry, something-".

Ruby takes out her earpiece and tosses it into the water below. She closes her eyes again to concentrate. As she concentrates, Ruby thinks back on various memories:

She thinks of her father and sister, when Zwei first arrived at Team RWBY's dorm room, when she and her team are about to start a food fight, and when they get noodles after their victory in the tournament. She remembers when she first met Lena and the trip they had together.

She then thinks of Penny, then to when she first saw Jaune, of Team JNPR, of Pyrrha...

Suddenly, Ruby starts to frown as bad memories start to flood her mind: the night when Jaune trained alone with a recording of Pyrrha, when she saw her friends wounded as Beacon was being evacuated, when Yang sank into depression over the loss of her arm. When Lena was bearly alive after her battle with Cinder

Ruby whimpers upon remembering the deaths of both Pyrrha and Penny...

Suddenly, Ruby opens her eyes again and notices the Leviathan standing face to face with her "What?".

"Why'd it turn away?!" Yang asked out loud.

"Ruby still has the relic!" Hana realized.

Ruby then remembers she has the Relic of Knowledge on her belt, which caused the Leviathan to have its attention on her. She then felt something on her hand... it was blood.

She looked and saw that Fareeha was bleeding out of her nose "Fareeha!".

"Nevermind me! Hurry! It's now or never!" Fareeha said through cheer pain. It was only her strong will power that was keeping them in place.

"No, no, no, no!" Ruby said and suddenly, the Leviathan opens its maw and lunges toward **"J-JINN!"**.

Suddenly, time stops. Everything slows down and freezes, even Yang who calls out her sister and lover's names.

Ruby then breathes a sigh of relief as she hears the rattling chains of Jinn "I'm sorry... I don't have a question for you. I just... I just needed a little more time...".

Ruby looks to Jinn, who has a stern look on her face "I know... and while you don't seek knowledge, just this once, I shall give it freely. I will not allow you to use me without a question again..." She then smiles "Even if this was clever".

Ruby nods at Jinn. She then turns to face the Leviathan again and closes her eyes to concentrate once more. Time slowly starts to go back to normal.

She thinks back to when Team RWBY decorated their dorm room, when Weiss gave her coffee, when Blake cheered for Weiss in Professor Port's class, when Yang was training her before leaving for Beacon, when Team RWBY celebrated their victory after saving Vale.

Ruby smiles as she thinks back to the Beacon Dance and Team JNPR again, and then to when Qrow arrived at Beacon, to talking with Oscar, and then to Maria, and to Penny again and then she remembered a few talks she had with Genji about leadership, when he helped her bake some cookies made from his own recipe.

She then remembered her first kiss with Lena and the night where they showed just how much they loved each other.

And finally, Ruby thinks back to her mother, her white cloak blowing in the wind as she overlooks a cliff watching a sunset. She then turns around, offering a warm smile. Her own Silver Eyes reflect back to her daughter's...

Ruby's own eyes then shine bright, the brightest it has ever been. A massive white light engulfs the area, turning the Leviathan to stone. The citizens of Argus and the Atlas military cheer as the Grimm threat has been nullified. Ruby's friends give proud smiles and Maria breathes a sigh of relief.

The light retracts back into Ruby's eyes, and she turns around to look at the city of Argus still standing. Suddenly, Ruby hears a stone crackling behind her. The Leviathan's head manages to move and tries to aim at Ruby.

"No..." Ruby whispered.

"I'll take it from here!" Suddenly, Cordovin shows up in the Colossus, its arm cannon now detached. Everyone looks in shock. Without the weight of the cannon, the Colossus begins to run toward the semi-petrified Leviathan "After all, I was sworn to protect the people!".

The Colossus' left hand then transforms into a giant drill. Cordovin uses the drill to destroy the Leviathan, causing it to dissipate. The people of Argus cheer while the Arc family looks on with stupefied expressions.

The Colossus then walks over to Ruby. Its cockpit opens up revealing Cordovin herself standing in a stern military manner.

"Thank you. And... I'm sorry" Ruby said.

"The Atlas military can handle the stragglers" Cordovin said.

Ruby looked confused "What, uh... What are you saying?".

Cordovin smiles "I'm saying I don't think anyone would notice if one more ship went missing in my lengthy report".

Ruby smiles back at Cordovin, who then turns the mech around and runs off to join her men in taking down the remaining Grimm. Fareeha began taking them back to the ship... but her vison becomes blurry and she slowly began to fall.

"Fareeha? FAREEHA!" Ruby shouted as Fareeha finally lost control over her semblance and they fell.

But then a hand quickly grabbed Fareeha's arm. It was Genji, who used his remaining good arm to keep them from falling. He grunts as she pulls them up, allowing Hana and Lena to help them in. But Fareeha was not movie, much to Yang's panic.

"Fareeha! Wake up! Please!" She begged in tears.

"Hold on, I think I have just enough" Jaune said before using his own semblance to recharge as much of Fareeha's aura as she could.

Fareeha gasped as she opened her eyes and slowly sat up, she was breathing hard as Lena spoke "Fareeha! Are you OK?".

"Sure... I mean I quite litteretly, just stared death in the face. But other than that, I'm fine" Fareeha said.

Yang hugged her "I was so worried... I almost lost both you and Ruby at the same time".

Fareeha smiled and hugged her back. They needed this.

* * *

Later, everyone flies through the night sky.

"We should have just enough fuel to make it" Maria said.

"Thanks, Miss Calavera" Ruby said.

"Hey, Ruby. You did great out there today, kid. Just don't go giving me heart attacks like that again" Qrow is about to take a drink from his flask, but ultimately decides not to.

Ruby hugs her uncle "I love you, too".

Qrow smiles at his niece as she walks away to join her friends.

"You weren't half bad yourself today, Qrow" Maria said.

Qrow smiles before sighing "I feel like they did all the heavy lifting".

"But you were there to help when they asked for it, and you were there to catch them when they fell. Literally, if I recall" Maria pointed out.

"Thanks. You know, it was pretty incredible getting to see the Grimm Reaper in action" Qrow said.

"Ha, you should have seen me when I was your age!" Maria said with pride. Qrow smiles as the two of them look out the cockpit's window to the night sky.

In the back of the aircraft, Weiss, Blake and Yang sit together as Genji, Blake and Yang explained what happened.

"I'm sorry you went through that nightmare. But, I'm glad Yang and Genji was there for you in time" Weiss said.

Blake and Yang smile before the latter takes the cat Faunus' hand "We were there for each other".

"Took the words right out of my mouth" Nora said.

"Still, why did you let Adam go? After everything he did? After everything he took from us? How could you just let him walk free?" Hana asked.

Genji sighed "It was either that, or kill him... and I wanted to..." He looks at his hand "I wanted to kill him so bad... to make him sufer for what he did. Make him feel all the pain he put us through before finally ending him...".

"Then... why didn't you?" Fareeha asked "I sure don't think I would have allowed him to live".

"There are several reasons. One is that I doubt I could put him through any pain he hasn't been through already... and there is the fact he is just like I was when I was turned in to a cyborg" Genji began before he sighs "I became a monster... a monster who wanted little more than to see the word burn... and I did not want to kill someone just for revenge, it would corrupt my soul. And when you think of it. He is already being punished. The world is against him now, even the White Fang resents him now. He is suffering a fate worse than death".

Hana takes Genji's hand "I still don't like it, but I trust you. Like I always do".

Genji smiled at her "Thank you sis. But if Adam does decide to cause trouble for us again, I will not show him any mercy... but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it".

Lena giggled "You're getting soft Genji. Awww, I guess becoming a dad has made you all-"

 **GENJI CHOP!**

Lena was now rubbing her aching head "Owwww! Looks like one thing never changes".

But instead of scolding her like he usually do... Genji just let out a loud and happy laugh. Everyone were stunned as they had never heard him laugh like that before. He laughed for a good solid minute before wiping his eyes "Wow... I had no idea how badly I needed to laugh. Thank you".

Everyone smiles at him and then looks to Ruby "Hey, stop it!".

"You petrified a Leviathan... after diving down the barrel of a cannon!" Ren pointed out.

"And you nearly gave me a heat attack both of those times" Lena added.

"Next time you need a ride, please don't have me fly in to the face of a monster that can swollow me whole" Fareeha finished.

Ruby laughs "Don't act like you all haven't done crazy stuff before! I mean, Oscar made a successful crash landing! He's a fourteen-year-old farm hand!".

"That was seriously impressive" Jaune agreed.

"We'd have been stranded without you" Blake said.

"I... thanks, but... I've been meaning to tell you guys... I didn't land the ship on my own. Ozpin did" Oscar informed them.

"Ozpin took control?!" Nora asked surprised.

"No, he guided me... And then he was gone again..." Oscar answered.

"Does that mean he's been watching us this whole time?" Yang asked.

"I don't know, but... it at least means he was looking out for us" Oscar answered.

Everyone ponders this revelation before Qrow speaks up "Hey, if you've never seen Atlas in person before, you don't wanna miss this".

Ruby and her friends walk up to the cockpit window "Is it weird that I'm sorta nervous?".

"No, I'll believe we've made it to Atlas when I see it" Yang said.

"Well... believe it" Weiss said.

The airship comes out of the clouds, and the floating city of Atlas is seen coming into view.

"Wow!" Nora said in awe.

"Atlas sure knows how to make a good view" Genji said with a smile as he had an arm around Blake's shoulders.

"You know, you make the trip up to Atlas over and over, but you never get used to that view" Maria said before her prosthetic eyes start to act up again "Oh, come on!".

Weiss leans forward and has a nervous look on her face. Ruby notices this "Weiss, what is it?".

Everyone looks up, and notice above the city of Atlas many Atlas Airships "The Atlas air fleet... I knew all of our ships were called back, but...".

"They're set up like they're expecting an attack..." Qrow finished for her.

Suddenly, the radio turns on "Manta 5-1, welcome home...".

Fareeha looked worried "This is insane... just what happened while I was gone?".

* * *

In the Land of Darkness, Mercury is seen looking out the window in the meeting room. Emerald then walks in with Satya.

"Mercury, I wanted to..." Suddenly, Emerald notices Mercury's face has an expression of horror as he looks out the window. Emerald looks to where he's looking "What is she doing?".

A Beringel is seen crawling out of one of the black, tar-like pits, with Salem herself standing close by. She then uses her magic as Nevermore wings suddenly sprout from the back of the Beringel. The Beringel gets used to its new appendages, before flying up to join many other Beringels also grafted with wings. Emerald and Mercury continue to watch in horror.

"There's an old saying" The three notice Hazel enter the room and stand next to them "If you want something done right... do it yourself".

Satya gulped "Just... what have we allowed ourselves to get stuck in?".

Salem looks up to the army of Grimm she has gathered, before turning around and using her magic on the black pools again, engulfing the entire scene...

* * *

Adam was walking through the woods, he was growing more exchausted by the moment and ended up collapsing against a tree. He was breathing hard ans struggled to stay awake... but then he heard a voce.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here" He looked up and saw a woman, wearing a hat and carrying an rifle "If it aint the famous Adam Taurus" She bends down and grabs his chin "You've made quite an reputation for yourself. Meaning you could be worth a lot to me" She stands up "Bob, load him up. I think we just hit the jackpot".

The last thing Adam saw was a large omnic picking him up... then he passed out.

* * *

Elswhere, a prison wall had been destroyed and all the guards littered the yard... inside was not any better. All the guards, including some security bots, all had been badly beaten and all the rooms had been torn up.

The cullprint was Doomfist. He stood infront of an maximum security cell. He then reached out with his gauntlet and tore the metal door of it's hinges and tossed it aside like old junk. Inside the cell, was a woman who sitting with her legs crossed. She slowly looked up to see who had torn open her cell.

"Took you long enough" She said in a tone that showed no emotion.

"Took a little time to find your gear" Doomfist said as he tossed a suitcase to the woman "Put them on. We got a lot to do".

The woman began putting her gear back on "What's the plan?".

"Those mendeling kids have proven to be a far greater inconvenience than I believed possible. Because of them, Reaper is dead and the attack on Haven failed. For the first time in years, Talon has been wounded" Doomfist said.

"So, what are we gonna do? Ask Salem for help?" The woman asked as she finished getting dressed.

"No, working with Salem has proven to be more trouble than it's worth. I received reports that the kids are heading for Atlas, so that's where we're going. My contact already has a way for us to get in" Doomfist answered.

"So when do we leave?" The woman asked.

"Soon. We need to gather the other members of Talon. And then we will crush those bothersome children. Once and for all" Doomfist answered in a cold tone "And this time, I will make sure it's done right".

The woman stepped out of her cell... revealing herself... as Widowmaker.

Widowmaker smirked "Now that's a plan I can get behind. I got scores to settle with some of them anyway...".

 **.**

 **And that marks the end of Volume 6. I will write some Chibi GHLF chapters in the future. But the main story will not pick up until the full Volume 7 is out.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	106. CHIBI GHLF 17

**CHIBI GHLF 17.**

 **Story 1: Bathroom break.**

Jaune waits desperately outside the bathroom door, squirming and groaning with discomfort "Oh, come on, I really have to go!".

Ren spoke from behind the closed bathroom door "Almost finished. Practice some patience".

"I don't need to practice patience, Ren, I need to... I need to use the restroom!" Jaune snapped.

Pyrrha then walks up to him "Hey Jaune! What are you doing?".

"Oh, hey, Pyrrha! Just, um, doing some new... fighting techniques, that, uh... I invented!" Jaune said before he pauses for a moment, then turns to the door "You're killing me, Ren, I hope you know that" Ren exits the bathroom "Thank you!".

But then Nora strolls up to the bathroom door "Do you mind if I use your bathroom? Ours is broken. I really, really, really, need to go, like for realsies. Thanks Jaune, you're the best!" She quickly enters the restroom and shuts the door in Jaune's face as he whimpers, not giving him a chance to answer.

"That was very nice of you" Pyrrha said with a smile.

"That's me, Mr. Nice Guy. Oh my..." Jaune said before he flops onto the floor and starts rolling side to side on the floor "Think dry thoughts, think dry thoughts, think dry thoughts!".

"Is this another one of your fighting moves?" Pyrrha asked.

Nora exits the restroom, but Sun immediately appears and goes for the door before Jaune can react "Cool moves, dude!" He quickly darts into the bathroom, slamming the door in Jaune's face.

"NO!" Jaune said as she pounded the door for a moment before whimpering to himself "Ohh, you can do this, ohh, just a little bit longer, ohh, mommy's special boy!".

Sun abruptly slams the door open, flattening Jaune against the wall "Just had to wash my hands! All yours buddy".

"Are you okay? Do you still need to use the restroom?" Pyrrha asked after Sun walked away.

Jaune was now hugging the wall "No. No, I'm good".

He starts sidling up against the wall and moving away from Pyrrha, making damp noises as he moves "Would you teach me some of those fighting moves? I've never seen anything like it".

"Sure, sure, just, uh... Need to do some laundry first..." Jaune gingerly sidesteps away. Pyrrha throws her arms up in frustration.

But as he slowly moved away, Hana walked past but then she smelled what had happened and while it grossed her out for a second, she noticed Pyrrha and smirked as this could be the perfect chance to get her long awaited revenge on Jaune for blowing up her mech and costing her months of hard work which could take over a year to recreate. It would look mean and even cruel, but whoever said Hana was a merciful girl?

"Oh Jaune, did you have an accident?" Hana asked.

"Oh... Yeah... Not to worry though, I can wash them" Jaune assured.

"Oh don't worry about that" Hana said as she made some metal arms come out of her mechanized back back "With these I can bring them to the laundry room for you. I was on my way there anyway".

"Well, if you insist. Just let me get changed in my room first" Jaune said, unaware of what was about to happen.

"Waste of time, I can take them now" Hana said with an evil smile.

"Wait... WHAT!? AAAAAAAH!" Jaune screamed before the metal arms removed his soaked lower clothing.

"Leave it all to me, Jaune boy... well, you are about the size I expected" Hana commented before leaving.

"HANA! THIS IS BEYOND CRUEL!" Jaune shouted in terror... before he noticed that Pyrrha was still there and had blood coming out of her nose "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!".

* * *

 **Story 2: Physical Check up.**

Angela was sitting in her chair inside the nursery room, looking over her list "Next!".

Lena walked inside "How ya doing Miss Angela!".

"Just fine, Miss Oxton. Well time to start your physical check up. Would you be so kind to undress please" Angela said.

Lena blushed but she did not mind a beautiful woman seeing her in her underwear. So she undressed until she was just in her bra and boxers. Yes, boxers, she is a tomboy who prefers them over panties. Angela began the check up. Testing Lena's reflexes, her pulse and looked for any signs of physical discomfort.

"Well, you seem to be in good health" Angela said as she wrote it down on her note pad "When was the last time you had a flu shot?".

"I don't really remember" Lena answered.

"I see... well, might as well give you one just to be safe. Pull down your boxers and lay down on you belly" Angela instructed.

Lena's face heated up in a second "Wh-what?! I don't think that will be needed, I am fine".

"Maybe now, yes. But if you do get a flu, it would be bad for the school" Angela said as she prepped a syringe "Now please, do as I say".

"Sorry! Promised Ruby I'd spend some time with her today!" Lena said as she was about to escape... but Angela pulled her back.

"I'm sure she can wait for few more moments" Angela said calmly "Now those boxers are coming of".

"WHAAAA!" Lena screamed before her boxers was around her ankles.

Later that day, Lena and Ruby where walking around together. Lena had hardly said a word all day and Ruby was wondering why. She wanted an reaction from Lena so she smirked and smacked Lena on the butt... making her fly in to the air, yelling in pain. Much to Ruby's confusion since she had no memories of Lena's butt being that sensitive.

"Lena? Are you alright?" Ruby asked.

"Sure... I'm as right as a rain" Lena said as she walked away like a penguin.

Ruby was very confused.

* * *

 **Story 3: Save Nora!**

Outside, in the Beacon courtyard, a snarling Beowolf looms threateningly over Nora "Ren, help! I'm being attacked by a vicious monster!".

Sun enters the fray with a flying kick, knocking the Beowolf out in a single hit "Nora! Are you okay?!".

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Where is Ren, is he behind you?" Nora asked.

"No, it's just me" Sun answered.

"Oh. Okay. Could you move along then? That would be great" Nora said, sounding annoyed.

Sun looked confused "Uh... Huh?".

Nora began shooing him away "Move it, monkey boy! Go, go, go!".

Sun walks off, scowling. Later, Nora lies apparently incapacitated on the ground while the Beowolf stands over her, wagging its tail idly.

Nora spoke overly dramatically "Oh, won't some brave hero please save me from this deadly Grimm!".

Yang comes flying in and knocks the Beowolf out with a punch "Here's your hero!".

Nora was now frustrated "No, no, no! What are you doing?!".

"I'm... Saving you...?" Yang said in a unsure tone.

"Do you know how hard it was to find a Beowolf around here?!" Nora demanded.

"Pretty easy, I mean they're like, around every corner...?" Yang pointed out.

"Get out of here! You almost ruined everything!" Nora snapped.

Yang walks away with a scowl "You are so weird...".

Later, Nora was once again faking to be at the Beowolf's mercy "Oh no! Help! I am about to die!".

"JUSTICE FROM ABOVE!" Fareeha arrived and blasted the Beowolf way "Justice, is done".

"Not again! Where is the real hero!?" Nora asked in anger.

"Real hero? Nora just what are you doing?" Fareeha asked.

"Non of your buisness! Now get lost!" Nora snapped.

Fareeha glared before storming of.

Some time later, Nora struggles with the Beowolf, pulling its tail as it futilely attempts to escape from her "Oh no, I'm helpless, and in danger!" She then spoke to the Beowolf "I'm not done with you yet! Bad Grimm, bad Grimm!".

Ren walks over and observes the scene for a moment "What are you doing?".

"Oh, Ren, finally! I'm fighting for my life, obviously!" Nora said in happiness.

"It looks like you have him pretty well under control" Ren laughs "You never cease to amaze me, Nora".

As Ren walks way Nora calls after him "No, wait, come back! What's a girl gotta do to get rescued around here? Wait, did he say I'm amazing?! Ren thinks I'm amazing!".

Overjoyed, Nora hugs the Beowolf's arm tight, and the sound of bones cracking is heard. The Beowolf helplessly flops to the ground and goes limp.

"Whoops. I broke another one" Nora said.

"So that is what you where doing" Fareeha said who had been watching the whole thing "You pretended to be in danger just so Ren would notice you".

"Ummm... yeah" Nora admited.

Fareeha smacked Nora on the head, making her face plant on the ground "You should be ashamed Nora! Pretending to be in danger for something that small! What if next time you really are in danger and no one comes to help because they think it's just you goofing of again? Never cry wolf Nora! Shame on you!" Fareeha was about to walk away before she smacked Nora on the head again "And that was for being rude to Yang!".

When Fareeha left Nora said only one word "Ow...".

* * *

 **Story 4: Pillow.**

Genji was sneaking around the halls. Keeping his guard up for even a shadow Blake. She was not going to get him this time. Blake may be cunning and had plenty of tricks, but Genji was a Shimada, and he was very alert. He reached his dorm room and closed the door before locking it.

But he had learned his lesson from last time, so he searched any places Blake could hide in, including the closet. Genji sighed in relief as there was no trace of Blake anywhere. With that he took of his armor and decided to take a quick nap.

He walked over to his bed, patted his soft white pillow before laying down on it "Ahh, nothing but a nice pillow to relax one's mind. Though it's even softer than I remember".

Then a voice was heard "Glad you think so, my love".

Genji's eyes snapped open as he looked up and saw Blake's head poke out from a makeshift camouflage she made from some covers. And the pillow Genji had been rubbing his head in... was really Blake's booty.

"Given how you rubbed your face in it, I guess I can let you nap on it. But first, we have some fun" Blake said with a smirk.

 _'WHY CAN'T I EVER WIN!?'_ Genji shouted in his mind.

Another score for Blake.

 **.**

 **Fun to be making these type of chapters again. Tell me what you think of each short story.**


	107. CHIBI GHLF 18

**CHIBI GHLF 18.**

 **Story 1: The Return of the Pickles.**

In the Beacon Academy kitchen, Ruby struggles to open a jar of pickles "Urgh! Open up, jar! Release my tasty pickles!".

Sun strolls over confidently "Need some help?".

Ruby sighs and hands Sun the jar "Fine, but only because I'm starving".

"Let me show you how a real man handles this" Sun struggles for a few moments, but is unsuccessful in opening the jar "They sure make the lids tight on these plastic jars".

"Aww, I guess that means no pickles for me" Ruby said in disappointment.

"Not to worry my love!" Lena suddenly showed up out of nowhere "Your heroine is here. And I will open the jar so you can kill your hunger".

Lena took the jar and began to try an open it... it did not work so she placed it between her legs and tried using both hands to pull it of. It did not work either. Lena growls and tries smashing the jar against the floor, only for it to fly back up in to her face. Ruby caught the jar as Lena rubbed her face.

"Seriously! Where those jars made to keep out criminals? Who would steal a jar of pickles!?" Lena asked out loud.

"Why don't we ask Yang for help?" Sun suggested.

"No! You never ask Yang for help with jars!" Ruby said in slight panic.

"Why not?" Sun asked, confused.

Yang comes bounding in "My big sister sense is tingling! What's that? A jar of pickles?!".

Ruby hides the jar behind her back "Uh, No! who said anything about pickles? I don't want any pickles".

"But you said you were starving!" Sun reminded.

"Yeah, I almost broke my nose trying to help you" Lena added.

"I knew it!" Yang grabs grabs the jar of pickles "You dare to make my baby sister hungry?! You're going down, jar!".

Ruby dives out of the way and tackles Lena and Sun clear of Yang "Oh no...".

Soon plates, bowls, potted plants and Zwei go flying around the kitchen, as a roaring, rumbling sound is heard.

"Face... my... fury!" A loud gunshot from Ember Celica is heard, and the lid of the jar comes rolling over, settling in front of Ruby and a very stunned Sun "Here you go, sis! All you had to do was ask".

"Yeah... Thanks" Ruby said sarcastically.

Yang sticks her hand in the jar to grab a pickle, but her hand gets stuck inside "Oh, you just don't know when to quit, do you?".

"Run!" Ruby shouts and. Sun screams in panic.

"I'll go get Fareeha! We can still save the kitchen!" Lena said as she, Ruby, Sun and Zwei run away as Yang grins and brandishes her fist at the jar.

* * *

 **Story 2: Trap for a cat.**

Blake was once again on the hunt for Genji. She found such great joy in catching him, but what she liked even more was what came after she had catched him. But he had proven a little more tricky to find this time. He was getting more clever now, but that only made the hunt all the more thrilling and the price all the more sweeter.

Blake looked for a while until she entered a privet room and what she saw made her gasp. A plate full of fresh tuna was on the floor, the smell alone made Blake drool. She jumped at the plate, ready to consume the tasty food.

But as she did, a cage suddenly fell down, trapping her and Genji jumped out of his hiding place "Yes! Finally! After all this time and all our battles, I finally defeated you, Blake Belladonna! Today, victory is mine!".

But then Genji suddenly felt himself being pantsed from behind before a familiar voice spoke "You sure about that, love?".

Genji blinked before he noticed Blake in the cage vanishing. It took him a few moments to realize what just happened and that he was now in his boxers. He blushed "You used your semblance!? That is so not fair!".

"Oh no, it's perfectly fair, it is an natural ability after all" Blake smirked before grabbing Genji's boxers "And since you tried to play dirty by using my favorite food against me, we're going for double the fun this time".

Genji felt like he was about to cry. Will he ever get a win?

* * *

 **Story 3: Evil Plans.**

Ominous operatic music plays in Cinder's dorm room. On a whiteboard, under the title "Ultimate Evil Plans", blueprints of Beacon Academy and Beowolves are pinned up, along with the words "Chaos = Yes Please!", "Hugs = No!", "Grimms = Lots & Lots!" and "Puppies = Probably Not".

Cinder let's out an evil laugh"My evil plans are all coming together! Now, we just have to make sure nobody discovers who we really are!".

Satya was in awe of her lover "Oh Cinder my love! You never fail to amaze me with your brilliant evil schemes!".

Cinder smirked at her "Keep worshiping me and I might just reward you".

"Then... Maybe we shouldn't have the evil plans out in the open like that?" Emerald suggested while gesturing to the prominently labelled whiteboard.

"It's fine!" Cinder waves a hand at Emerald dismissively before grabbing Satya "Now, about that reward".

Satya looked really eager. But the moment was ruined when Ruby and Nora burst into the room cheerfully and start prance around.

"Hellooo~ new friends!" Ruby sang out.

A shocked Cinder and Emerald hurriedly stand in front of the whiteboard of their evil plans. While Satya looked ready to pull out a bomb.

"Not evil!" Cinder said in panic.

"Uhh, what?" Ruby asked, confused.

"Nothing! What do you want?" Cinder asked with a very forced smile.

"We came to invite you to our BFF party!"Ruby said as she holds hands with Nora "In which we invite new people we barely know to become our BFFs!".

Cinder sticks her tongue out in disgust and Satya was tempted to use the bomb anyway.

"Of course you do" Emerald said sarcastically.

"Hey, what's this?" Nora asked as she points towards the whiteboard.

"Get away from there!" Cinder jumps and flips the whiteboard around, slamming it down on Emerald's head in the process "It's nothing!".

"Really? 'Cause it kinda looks like some sort of elaborate scheme" Nora said in a suspicious tone.

"Well, it's not evil, if that's what you're thinking" Cinder said in a matter of fact tone.

"Then, uhh, what is it?" Ruby asked.

"It's a... recipe! For a cake. For charity. For, uh..." Cinder began, glancing at Satya and Emerald for help.

"Kittens?" Emerald said in a unsure tone.

"Yes, yes! We want to save all the world's kittens!" Satya quickly added.

Ruby and Nora look at them skeptically for a moment before Ruby sple "That... sounds... amazing!".

"Kitten charity?!" Nora shouts in delight as she and Ruby high-five and began dancing.

"I knew you guys were BFF material! Oh, you're so nice!" Ruby said as she bounched on one foot in happiness.

"And totally not evil!" Nora added.

But then Mercury saunters in, casually holding a rocket launcher of some description "What up, evil dudes? Got the Kitten Killer 9000 up and ready to..." Cinder scampers behind the whiteboard and Emerald stands frozen in shock while Satya was ready to detonate the bomb. Mercury sees Nora and Ruby standing in the room and stops in his tracks. He looks at them in stunned silence for a moment before slowly backing out of the room the way he came "O-kay...".

Ruby was completely un-phased "Anyway... See ya later, besties!".

Ruby and Nora skip out of the room.

Emerald turns to Cinder "They're messing with us, right?".

"Well, at least we can always count on their stupidity to save our butts" Satya said with a shrug.

Outside the room, Mercury was trying his best to avoid attention, until a voice spoke behind him "What are you doing Mercury?".

Mercury jumped, his kitten killer flew up in the air "Oh! Hi Hana! Long time no see!"

Hana blinked in confusion before the kitten killer landed on Mercury's head "What is that?".

"Nothing!" Mercury said in panic before throwing the kitten killer through a window and quickly threw Hana over his shoulder "Come on! Let's go on a date!".

"A date!? Mercury put me down! Hey!" Hana shouts as Mercury runs of with her over his shoulder.

* * *

 **Story 4: Bubble bath.**

Fareeha and Yang where enjoying a nice bath together in a large bathtub. They where wearing their bathing suits and just enjoying each other's company. But then Fareeha felt that the water was starting to get cold. She hated cold water, but did not want to get out so soon. Trying to fill up with more warm water would just make the tub spill over and get the floor all wet.

But then Fareeha got an idea and smirked as she spoke in a sing song voice "Oh Yaaang~!".

"Yes?" Yang said before Fareeha removed her top, giving Yang a clear view of her goods.

Seconds later, Fareeha was enjoying a nice bubble bath while Yang had a nose bleed.

.

 **Got to say, it's really fun to be writing these again. It's just so relaxing to write random silliness without any real plot.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think of each of these short stories.**


	108. CHIBI GHLF 19

**CHIBI GHLF 19.**

 **Story 1: Life of Zwei.**

Zwei lies soundly asleep on the floor of the Team RWBY dorm room. Ruby walks over and looks at Zwei adoringly "Man, I wish I were a dog. You got the easy life, Zwei!".

Little did she know, Zwei did a lot more than one would think.

.

Outside Beacon Academy, Jaune is cornered by a pair of Beowolves, who claw and growl at him threateningly. Zwei jumps in between Jaune and the Beowolves and growls at them. The Grimm turn tail and run away.

"I'm saved!" Jaune yelled happily.

.

A stick of dynamite wired up to an electronic timer sits in front of Ren, who holds a pair of scissors uncertainly as he looks back and forth between red and blue wires. The timer ticks down from seven seconds...

"Red or blue? I'm almost out of time! Which is it?!" Ren wondered in panic. Zwei bounds in and quickly severs the blue wire with a bite. The timer freezes with one second left to spare. Ren turns to Zwei and smiles appreciatively "I... I am saved!".

.

In the Beacon kitchen, Weiss looks over the floor on her hands and knees, searching frantically for her missing pendant.

"Oh no! I've lost it! It's gone forever! Father will kill me!" Weiss said in fear. Zwei walks over carrying the pendant in his teeth, dropping it by Weiss' side. Weiss picks up the pendant "Oh, never mind. I'm saved!".

Outside From Dust Till Dawn, Cinder, Satya, Emerald and Mercury lie incapacitated in a pile. Zwei climbs up and sits triumphantly on top of them. On the sidewalk in the background, the Shopkeep watches, smiling.

"My nefarious schemes! My evil plans! All ruined!" inder raises a fist "Curse you, adorable Corgi!".

Zwei barks twice as Satya spoke "Told you we should have distracted him with dog treats".

.

Genji was conered by Blake once again. She had a predatory smile on her face while Genji was shaking in fear. It looked like that once again he would be at Blake's mercy, which dose not excist. But just as Blake is about to pounce on him, Zwei jumps in front of her and barks, making Blake let out a loud cat yell and run away.

Genji sighed in relief "I'm saved!".

.

Back at the dorm room, an exhausted Zwei lies down and sleeps. Ruby walks over and looks at Zwei again "Just like I left you. Don't you do anything all day? Come on, Zwei! Let's go play outside!" Zwei whimpers and Ruby shakes her head "What a lazy little butt".

* * *

 **Story 2: Warm Pillow.**

Satya stood next to the door of her dorm. She was waiting for an deliverance and she was constantly watching her surroundings to make sure no one would see her receive it, because if her team saw her, she would be in for a lot of hardship. Finally there was a knock on the door and Satya opened up.

"Hi, are you the one who ordered this?" The delivery man asked holding up a package.

"Yes! Thank you!" Satya hurried to sign in of and closed the door "Finally! Now I just need to get it to the bed room without being caught".

With that she began sneaking towards the bed room. She managed to sneak past Mercury who seemed to be spying on Hana with a pair of binoculars. He was so in to it that it was easy to sneak past him. Emerald was playing on her scroll, but unlike Mercury she seemed more aware of what was going on around her. Satya began sneaking but had to hide when Emerald looked her way. Emerald just shrugged and returned to playing on her scroll.

Satya finally reached the bed room without any further problems. She took one last look around before opening her package and all but squealed at what she had bought. It was a life sized Cinder pillow, something Satya had wanted for a while since Cinder is always to busy to cuddle with her. But with this pillow, Satya would get the next best thing.

"So beautiful, just like Cinder herself!" Satya said as she began hugging and kissing the pillow while allowing her mind to go to never ever land "Oh yes Cinder, we are together. What? You want me to marry you?! Of course I will marry you! Oh yes yes! You want 5 kids? Why not 6? Oh yes those are great names!".

But while Satya was living in her fantasies, the real Cinder was standing behind her with an un-amused look on her face. She looked at her hand before rounding up and then gave Satya a hard smack on her butt, making her yelp and jump high. When she came back down she noticed Cinder looking down on her and gulped.

"Oh... H-Hi Cinder! This is not what it looks like! I just missed you!" Satya said in a nervous tone.

"You have 5 minutes to get rid of that pillow. And then I want you in my bed room so I can spank you as punishment. If you take any longer I will not only use my hand" Cinder warned before walking away.

Satya whimpers. She would not be able to sit down for a while.

* * *

 **Story 3: Pillow Fight.**

In the Beacon courtyard, Ren relaxes in the shade of a tree reading a book while Sun dangles upside-down from the tree, suspended by his tail and Lena was taking a nap.

Neptune runs over and stops, excitedly out of breath "Guys! I just overheard! The girls are having... a pillow fight!".

Sun drops down from the tree and landing in front of Neptune "What!? Girls having a pillow fight?! We have to go!".

"I know!" Neptune agreed.

Sun and Neptune join hands and then spin around on their toes, laughing merrily. Still holding hands, they both turn to Ren, grinning widely. After a moment, Neptune realizes he is holding Sun's hand and pulls away. After Ren doesn't react, Sun and Neptune's expressions darken.

"Oh, I suppose you're too cool for-" Ren throws his book directly at Sun, hitting him on the side of the head "Ow! My brain-box!".

"You had me at pillow fight!" Ren declared with determination.

They then look at Genji who shakes his head "I am not invading their privet time".

"Come on Lena. Do you really want to miss the chance of seeing Ruby in a pillow fight?" Sun asked with a knowing smirk.

Lena blushed before getting a dreamy look in her eyes "I guess that could be hot".

In RWBY's dorm room Ruby and Weiss glare at each other, Ruby standing on stacked desks and chairs, Weiss standing on Yang's bed. Blake hides on Weiss' bed behind four pillows, while Yang is on the floor crouching by a tipped-over desk with stacks of papers in front of her. Zwei rolls across the floor like a tumbleweed to the tune of Western stand-off music.

Ruby points at her partner "Weiss, your chilly reign of terror has finally come to an end".

"Ha ha ha. Don't make me laugh as I did just now" Weiss said as she was ready to brawl.

Ruby cocks a pillow like a gun and then fires herself across the room at Weiss, swinging the pillow at her. Weiss jumps out of the way, knocking into the stacked desks and chairs.

Weiss gets to her feet and Ruby stands across from her, both in fighting stances. Weiss activates a vertical glyph and Blake jumps up from the bed and uses it to propel herself at Ruby. She throws two pillows directly at her. Ruby is knocked into the bookshelves on the wall, prompting Yang to leap up and fire two pillows at Blake.

Blake dodges the pillows and the second one heads straight for Weiss. It hits her right in the face and Weiss is knocked out onto her butt.

Blake leaps out and then looks around in confusion "Huh?".

Yang rapidly fires pillow after pillow at Blake, who dodges them all, appearing in different places around the room. Chuckling, she taunts Yang every time with a wink or a combo of a wink and sticking out her tongue. Yang rages and, instead of a pillow, fires Zwei at Blake.

Blake is knocked back and out. Zwei happily licks her chin.

Ruby groans, causing Yang to gasp and run to her side. While Ruby lies on her back, pillow under her head and hands folded on her chest, Yang cries out "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! She was so young!".

"Yang! Avenge... me..." Ruby jerks her arm out, clutches her neck, and finally falls back as though dead.

From the door, which is slightly ajar, Genji, Sun and Ren peer through, watching from the right. Neptune is between them, watching from the left.

"This... isn't what I was expecting" Sun said.

Neptune closed his eyes "Yeah...".

"They have brought dishonor to the great name of pillow fights" Ren said.

"I don't know. I still think it's pretty hot" Lena commented.

"Well, there's only one thing left to do" Sun declared.

Lena shakes his head "Count me out".

Smiling, Ruby walks down the hallway, passing an open door. She hears Neptune laughing and turns back.

In the room, Neptune holds a pillow in one hand, sticks out one hip, and flares out his free hand "This was a great idea!".

Sun jumps in front of him "Hee! You can't catch me".

He hold his arms up against his chest and titters at Ren before running away. Ren, landing on one knee with a pillow at the ready behind him, answers "I believe that I can catch you" He gives chase. Neptune twirls to skip after them. Whacking is heard and Sun lands on his stomach in the middle of the floor, a pillow in his teeth. He grunts and Ren skips toward him, only to trip over his body and falls "Ow! My toe!".

Neptune comes back, a feather stuck to his right eyeball "Ow, ow, ow. Time out. Feather in my eye. Feather right in my eye".

Neptune runs away and from the doorway Ruby shakes her head "Ah. Amateurs".

Lena walked up to her "Hi Ruby, pretty intense pillow fight you had".

"You saw that?" Ruby asked.

"The guys roped me in to it. But it still was pretty cool. Even though that's not how normal pillow fights goes" Lena answered.

"Well, if you want, we can have a... more fun type of pillow fight" Ruby said with a wink.

Lena blushed "Sure, sounds fun".

"Great! I'll go get the outfits!" Ruby declared before speeding away.

"Wait... what outfits?!" Lena wondered out loud.

* * *

 **Story 4: New work out gear.**

Fareeha was standing outside her dorm, trying to get a large and heavy box in to the room "Come on! Why do they make the doors so small!?".

"Hey Fareeha, need help?" Yang asked as she noticed Fareeha's situation.

"No need Yang, I got this" Fareeha assured as she tried to force the box through the door again but stops as she sighs "Maybe I should just unpack it and move the work out gear in, piece by piece".

"That would take forever. Here I will help you" Yang said as she prepped Ember Celica.

"Wait, Yang! Don't!" Fareeha said before Yang punched the box... the box did go in to the room... but tore a hole in the wall before flying out the window on the other side of the room "Ooops".

Fareeha starred in disbelief "It took over an hour for me to even get it up here... that fall could have broken it all...".

"Well, we can always go get it" Yang said before she noticed Fareeha's angry look and gulps "Now now, I am sure some super glue can fix whatever broke".

Fareeha growls like an angry dog before grabbing Yang "Bring it back and fix it! And try not to break it more!".

Fareeha tossed Yang out the hole in the wall before crossing her arms in annoyance.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think of each of these short stories.**


	109. CHIBI GHLF 20

**CHIBI GHLF 20.**

 **Story 1: Double Trouble.**

In the Beacon common room, Blake stands perfectly still and stares blankly at nothing in particular.

A rather dejected-looking Ruby walks over "Hey, Blake. Man, I'm so bummed. I think I crashed and burned on that test today. How did you do?" Blake doesn't answer or move, her eyes still staring ahead blankly. After a couple seconds of total silence, Ruby becomes more chipper and her face brightens up "You know what? You're right. In the long run, one test is no big deal! I'll do better next time! Thanks, Blake!".

Ruby walks off cheerfully. In walks Jaune, looking equal parts optimistic and determined "Whoo! I'm gonna do it! I'm finally going to tell Weiss how I feel abut her! I think... I dunno... Maybe? Uh, what do you think, Blake?" Blake still doesn't respond in any way. After a couple seconds of total silence, Jaune's eyes widen in horror "Oh my gosh, you're right! What was I thinking?! That would've... That would've been a disaster! You know, I feel like you really get me. Thanks, Blake!".

Jaune skips off cheerily. Later, Weiss strolls into the room, casually humming a tune. She locks eyes with Blake and adopts a defensive, angry expression, with her hands on her hips "Huh? What? Why're you looking at me like that? Blake? Is it... Is it that thing I did?" She gasps "How did you find out about that!? You can't tell anyone! Look, I'll make it worth your while! A lifetime supply of tuna! Deal?" Blake continues to stare blankly and not respond "Oh, you're good. Very good".

Weiss walks off defiantly. And once she was gone, Genji walked up "Oh, there you are Blake. I've been looking for you since I need to tell you something important" Blake said nothing, so Genji decided to continue "Well it's about our date this weekend? Don't get mad, but there is a chance I need to cancel, given I have a lot to do before then so I might not have enough left in me to go on the date. You understand right?" Blake said nothing and he expression did not change "Blake?... I know you really looked forward to it and I'm sorry but... Wait, you know what? No! A true man never goes back on his word! I promise you a good time and by the Dragon, you will get it! I will go and book a table for us right now".

Genji rushed away. Moments later, another Blake walks over, revealing the first Blake to actually be a shadow clone created by her Semblance.

"Oh, there you are" Blake dispels the clone with a touch of her hand, and it vanishes into thin air in a flash of black "It's always weird when these shadow clones don't vanish".

Ruby, looking rather content and cheerful, greets Blake again "I feel so much better! You're the best!".

Ruby walks away as Blake looks at her quizzically.

Weiss walks back into the room, pushing a box full of canned tuna. She kicks a can of tuna and it rolls over and settles at Blake's feet "You're the worst".

"What's going on?" Blake asked but Weiss storms off, leaving Blake with her box of tuna and a great deal of confusion.

Jaune ambles in "Oh. My. Gosh. Blake, I have so many girl problems, good thing you're such a great listener!".

Jaune ambles away. Blake looks at him in total confusion.

" I..." Blake looks around the room, at a loss for words.

Then Genji walked up before grabbing Blake's face and gave her a big kiss on the lips, making her eyes go wide before Genji pulled back with a smile "All done Blake. This weekend will be a date like no other!".

Genji walked away calmly, leaving Blake a little dizzy from the kiss "I don't know what I did to deserve that, but I'm not complaining".

* * *

 **Story 2: Monkey Tail VS Metal Legs.**

Mercury was sitting in a tree with a pair of binoculars in front of his face. Once again he was spying on Hana. Only this time, she was in the shower. He was just waiting for her to come out from behind the shower curtain so he could get a good peek at her goods, but so far all he could see was her blurry shape.

"AH HA!" Came an angry voice before Mercury was pulled down from the tree by a certain monkey boy "I knew it! You're peeping on Hana whenever she is in a vulnerable state, you creep!".

"Wait! No! That's not it!" Mercury said defensively.

"Oh yes it is! I saw you peep on her in the shower you pervert!" Sun said, looking more than ready to beat Mercury up.

"I... Wait. How did you even know why I was here? Were you going to peep on her too?!" Mercury demanded.

"Oh don't try to pin this on me! I respect her privacy a lot more than you do" Sun argued.

"Oh really? So that wasn't you hanging from that branch while Hana was skinny dipping last week?" Mercury asked in a knowing tone.

"I-I was just guarding her, in case someone might show up... wait, how did you even know about that?!" Sun demanded.

Mercury got up and glared "Wouldn't you like yo know?".

Sun glared back "Yes, I would".

They glared at each other for several moments. Until they heard a sound coming from Hana's bath room. Only then did they realize she had finished her shower and had left. Both boys looked disappointed.

"Ah man! I didn't get to see anything!" Mercury cried out in sadness.

"Eh, nothing I haven't seen already anyway" Sun said.

"Right, because you peep on her, just like me" Mercury said.

"Well, unlike you she actually trusts me with these things" Sun said in pride.

"Maybe, but I was her first kiss and her... other first time" Mercury said with a victory smirk.

Sun blinks "Wait what?... You mean... you two...?".

Mercury winks before walking away, leaving Sun shocked beyond words.

* * *

 **Story 3: Zwei vs Beowolf.**

Outside, in the Beacon courtyard, Zwei growls and barks agitatedly at a Beowolf, who rears and snarls back.

But while it looked like it would be a great battle... it was really just Zwei and a miniature sized Beowolf both on leashes, being walked by Ruby and Cinder, respectively. Both pull on their leashes, desperately keeping their feuding pets from attacking one another.

Ruby spoke desperately as she tried to keep Zwei back "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, he never acts like this! I should never have taken him out, he's been cooped up all day long, it's just... I'm so sorry!".

"No, it's completely fine! He's just a little grumpy today, mine's usually so sweet!" Cinder said in a equally desperate manner.

"He looks very sweet!" Ruby said before speaking angrily to Zwei "Zwei, don't embarrass me!".

Ruby pulls sharply on Zwei's collar, flipping him onto his back, and begins dragging him away. The Beowolf turns around and slinks off reluctantly behind Cinder.

Fareeha watched the whole thing and shakes her head "That's why I never got a dog. Come on Baloo, time to get moving".

Fareeha was walking a massive Ursa Major, who only growled a little as he let his owner lead him away by his leash.

* * *

 **Story 4: Ice cream help.**

Lena was running for her life. Why? Ruby was not in a good mood, since Lena ate her last cookie, so now she was out for blood. Lena ran as fast as she could before bumping in to someone. It was Neo, who glared at her before holding up a sign that said: _**Watch it!**_

"Sorry! But my life is in danger! Please help me! I'll do anything!" Lena begged.

Neo thinks for a second and looked Lena over before holding up another sign: **_Anything?_**

"Yes anything! Now hurry! She is almost here!" Lena said in panic.

Neo just smiled and used her semblance to hide them. Allowing an angry Ruby to simply run past them "You are not getting away from me! Cookie thief!".

Neo dropped the illusion and Lena sighed in relief "Thank you! So what do you want in return?".

Neo held up a sign: **_You!_**

"Wait, what?" Lena asked, but Neo smashed her on the head with her sign, knocking her out.

Neo then smirked as she picked Lena up and walked away with her.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think of each of these short stories.**


	110. CHIBI GHLF 21

**CHIBI GHLF 21.**

 **Story 1: Letter to Winter.**

Weiss is in the Team RWBY dorm room, penning a letter to her sister **_"My dearest Winter. My time at Beacon is going well thus far. Unfortunately, I was not selected to be Team Leader. But worry not. Our team has a capable leader at the helm. She's..."_**.

Zwei barks. Weiss turns to look as Ruby teases the dog with a cooked chicken stuck on the scythe-end of Crescent Rose "Well, come on, boy! Come on, boy! Get the chicken! Get the chicken!" She makes makes chicken noises, while snickering.

Weiss continues writing _ **"...interesting. She's also..."**_.

"Hey, Weiss!" Weiss turns to see Zwei with the chicken and Ruby holding a large chocolate chip cookie "Wanna see me eat this cookie through my nose? Check it out!".

Weiss returns to writing the letter **_"A person"_**.

There's a loud sound of something abruptly crunching. Followed by Ruby letting out a grunt in pain. After that Genji walked in.

"Hey Weiss, can I borrow-" He stops when he noticed Ruby and sighed "Did you try to eat through your nose again? Come on, let's take you to Angela".

Genji grabs Ruby's arm and drags her out as she is still in pain from trying to force the cookie through her nose. Weiss shakes her head as she continued to write the letter _**"Luckily, she got responsible people to help her out"**_.

* * *

 **Story 2: Scars.**

Weiss and Lena were ready for class. Both were wearing their school uniforms and made some small talk as they walked down the hallway. As they did, Lena thought of something.

"Hey Weiss. How did you get that scar on your eye?" She asked.

"Oh, this? I got it when I fought against a knight" Weiss answered.

"It's a nice scar, it makes you look cool" Lena commented.

Weiss smiles "I'll take some pride in it then".

"Yeah it is cool, but I got you beat. Check out the one on my butt" Lena said as she lifted the back of her skirt and moved her underwear a little so Weiss could get a better look.

Weiss looked over her butt but was a little confused "I don't see any scars".

"Don't have one, but: MADE YOU LOOK!" Lena shouted before running away while laughing.

Weiss face palmed herself, unable to believe she fell for that.

* * *

 **Story 3: Checkmate.**

At the kitchen table, Ruby and Yang play a game of chess, both of them silently concentrating. Ruby makes a move "Checkmate".

Yang shrugs in good sport and held out her hand "Good game!".

Blake and Weiss burst into the room with their weapons at the ready, causing tables to shake and a billboard to fall off the wall. Weiss and Blake pant while looking around for danger.

"We really need to rename that move" Yang said, unamused.

Ruby sighs "Yeah".

But then Yang noticed something "Blake, why are you only in your underwear?".

Blake blushed when she realized her error "Oh no! I just jumped out of bed when me and Genji were having fun! He's going to be mad!".

Blake rushed out of the room to hurry back to Genji. Leaving her teammates to blush over what they had unintentional interrupted.

* * *

 **Story 4: Sleeping beauty.**

Sun was out on a simple walk until he noticed someone sleeping in the grass. He walked over and saw it was Hana. Who had fallen asleep while reading a book. Sun smiled and was about to wake her up... but stopped when he saw just how cute she looked while she slept.

"Sleeping beauty if I've ever seen one" Sun whispered as he sat down next to the sleeping Hana, deciding to just guard her until she wakes up. Feeling a little playful, Sun began tickling Hana's face with his tail.

Hana giggled in her sleep as Sun just smiled and kept tickling her... until she suddenly grabbed his tail and began to snuggle it... now this would have been cute to Sun... if not for the fact she was crushing his tail! Sun was wincing in pain and tried to get his tail out of Hana's grip, but she would not let go.

He tried to pull his tail away, but Hana just grabbed it harder and even twisted it in her sleep. Sun yelps in pain and desperately tried to free his tail... but then Hana mumbled something about food and bit down on his tail.

"YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAOOOOOOWWW!" Sun screamed as he flew in to the air, finally freeing his tail.

Hana woke up and looked around "What, what? Who's there?" She could not see anyone and rubbed her eyes "Did I fall asleep outside again? Well, better get back to the dorm before Genji scolds me again".

She got up and walked away. Moments later, Sun came back down, still holding his tail in pain "Ow! Ow! Ow! My poor tail! She has an iron grip. No doubt about it. Maybe I shouldn't mess with her when she sleeps".

"HEY SUN!" He jumped when Fareeha stormed over to him "Did I just see and hear you take advantage of Hana while she slept!?".

"What!? Wait! No! I was just-" Sun began but an uppercut from Fareeha silenced him as he flew beyond the sky.

"Pervert" Fareeha growled as she walked away.

After that Sun crashed down un the ground "Yup... avoid a sleeping Hana... for my own safety".

* * *

 **Story 5: Cinder Who?**

Weiss is doing work at her desk when Ruby kicks in the dorm door "Weiss!".

Weiss is screams from being loudly startled before jumping of her chair "Will you please stop doing that?!".

"That upperclassman from Haven wants to hang out!" Ruby said in excitement

"Who?" Weiss asked.

"Cinder!" Ruby Answered.

Weiss thinks of the name "Cinder... Cinder... Doesn't ring a bell. What's her last name?".

"Oh! Uh... um, hmm... What was it?" Ruby wondered and Weiss looked unamused

 **CINDER MALL.**

Cinder, Satya Emerald, and Mercury stand outside a store called Always 17. Cinder holds forth her Tournament outfit on a hanger.

"This is something young people wear, right?" Cinder asked.

"Idunno" Emerald said with a shrug.

Satya smiled as she rubbed Cinder's shoulders "But if anything, it will make you look hot... well hotter".

 **CINDER FALLS.**

Cinder is on her back at the bottom of some stairs while at the top Emerald and Mercury laugh "Stop laughing and help me!".

Satya rushed over with a medical kit "I'll save you babe!".

 **CINDER DOLL.**

In the kitchen, a sock puppet with an outfit similar to Cinder's usual moves as though talking "All part of our nefarious plan".

Emerald was was sitting in a cushy armchair with Mercury perched on the back of it animating the sock puppet.

Emerald laughs, while Satya shakes her head "Amateurs" She holds up a more accurate life sized Cinder doll and got an seductive look "This is how you do it".

 **CINDER STALLS.**

Satya, Mercury, Emerald, and Neo try to shove a dry-erase board with their evil plan into an overflowing closet. Junior Detectives Sun and Neptune are trying to get past Cinder at the dorm room door.

"Cinder, we just need to check your dorm for evil plans" Neptune said.

Emerald tosses the Kitten Killer 9000 and Melodic Cudgel into the closet.

"Are you sure those were scheduled for today?" Cinder asked.

Sun pushes the door with his foot "We don't notify students when we're trying to bust 'em".

"But we're exchange students" Cinder pointed out.

Sun pushes again "Doesn't matter".

"Man, this, uh, weather's crazy, right?" Cinder asked, trying to change the subject.

"Move out of the way" Neptune ordered.

Cinder looks at Sun "You know, your abs look great today".

Sun laughs, while Neo aims the a Death Ray at Sun and Neptune. Emerald tried to silently convince her not to do it, while Mercury was just eagerly nodding... and a jealous Satya checked her belly, noticing her lack of abs

"Cinder, please!" Sun demanded.

 **CINDER LOLS.**

Mercury and Emerald are splayed at the bottom of the same stairs from earlier, groaning while Cinder laughs from the top, while holding Satya in her arms, who had a dreamy look on her face.

 **CINDER BAWLS.**

In the Beacon Main Avenue protagonists laugh and celebrate in general good cheer under a banner that reads WORLD PEACE ACHIEVED. Nora and Jaune laugh together. Ruby swings Zwei around. The Shopkeep sweeps. Ren and Pyrrha shake hands. Sun runs holding Neptune up in the air. Weiss, Blake, and Yang hold hands and skips around. While Team GHLF where enjoying some nice drinks.

Roman grunts disappointingly while Mercury pats him on the back. Emerald and Neo watch them sadly. Cinder clings to a lamppost. She bangs it with her fist and falls to the ground, emoting misery.

"No! My nefarious plans! Oh, ho-ho, no!" Cinder cries.

Satya tried to comfort her "Well look on the bright side... maybe we can finally get married now?".

.

Back in the RWBY dorm room, Ruby gives up trying to think of Cinder's surname.

"Uh... I don't know. It's like Cinder Autumn or something" She said.

"Well, too bad. I'm studying" Weiss declared as she returns to her work.

"Aw" Ruby said in disappointment.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think of each of these short stories.**


	111. CHIBI GHLF 22

**CHIBI GHLF 22.**

 **Story 1: Game Night.**

Sitting at the kitchen table, Nora repeatedly hits Ren in the head with Magnhild while Pyrrha uses her polarity to spin a spoon. Jaune enters, carrying a rolled-up cylinder.

"Let me guess. You guys are bored" He said.

"I need to be entertained or my brain turns to oatmeal. The bland kind, not the kind with sprinkles. Uggggh, now I'm bored and hungry" Nora said in a tired tone.

"I was fine before all the head trauma. Does anyone else hear bells ringing?" Ren asked as he shakes his head to the sound of metallic tinkling.

"Well, hey! I know a fun thing we can do" Jaune said.

Nora stands up on her chair excitedly "Aw, yes. Does it involve hammers?".

"No hammers" Jaune said and Nora moans disappointingly "It's a super fun board game".

"Oooh, I love board games! How does it work? Tell me, tell me, tell me so I can crush you all" Nora demanded.

Jaune unravels the game to reveal a farm "It's called Compost King. You play as a farmer collecting organic scraps for your compost heap. Whoever gets the biggest pile of mulch becomes, wait for it, the Compost King!".

There's an awkward moment of silence as everyone stares at Jaune, before Pyrrha breaks the silence "Hmm, OK. Yeah. Th-that sounds kind of like...".

"The opposite of super fun" Ren finished for her.

"Eh uh, what? No! Did I mention the mulching takes place in real time? A single game can last for days or even weeks" Jaune explained in excitement.

Nora grabs one of the farmer game pieces and speaks in a fake country accent "Oh no! My cows are being abducted by aliens! Save the cute cows. Pew pew!".

"Uh, no. There's no cows or aliens" Jaune said.

"I'll help you fight the aliens" Pyrrha spoke in her own country accent while using her Semblance to make a farmer piece knock down the other farmer piece "Punch, punch, kick!".

Jaune was getting annoyed "You are ruining the integrity of the game".

Ren takes a piece in his hand "Never fear. The Cow Protection Force is here. I'm sorry, aliens, but I must inform you that these cows are under my protection. Any and all attempts to abduct them will be met with legal action" He slaps his hand on the table, causing the board to shake.

"Guys, we can't have any fun if you don't follow the rules" Jaune said as he desperately tried to get his team back on track.

"Jaune, please help us fight the alien invaders. Oh no...!" Nora said, keeping up her accent.

"I will not" Jaune refused.

"But, Jaune, the aliens' only weakness is... compost!" Nora said, in an attempt to get Jaune to join the fun.

"Why didn't you say so?" Jaune asked in excitement as he eagerly joined the play.

Nora makes gun noises and uses her country accent "You're in trouble now, alien cow-nappers".

Jaune attempts to make his own country accent "Compost King to the rescue!".

"Board games were a great idea, Jaune!" Pyrrha said with a bright smile.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" Lena asked as she entered the room.

"We are defending our farm from aliens. Join us Lena, we could use air support!" Nora said.

"Air support!? Pilot Lena is reporting for duty! I will air strike these filthy aliens!" Lena declared as she had already made a paper plane earlier and made plane sounds with her mouth.

* * *

 **Story 2: UnBearable.**

Fareeha stood in front of her pet Ursa Baloo, with a determined look on her face "Alright, Baloo. I am going to teach you to be an good ursa, one way or the other. Now I am going to give you two food items and you need to pick the right one".

Baloo just nodded and Fareeha took out a jar of honey and a plate with raw meat.

"Alright, we got some honey and some human flesh... actually it's pig flesh, but that's not the point. Which one do you want the most?" Fareeha asked. Baloo looked at them for a moment before going for the meat, only for Fareeha to move it away "Nope! That's the problem. You can't eat meat here, so you need to get used to eating the honey. Here, try it".

Baloo dipped his tongue in the honey and gagged at the taste. He got angry was about to smash the jar, but Fareeha smacked him on the snout.

"Don't get an attitude with me! This is what you'll get! Get used to it!" Fareeha said harshly. But Baloo just huffed and walked away, making Fareeha sigh "He can be hard to deal with sometimes".

Then Yang showed up from out of nowhere "I guess you could say he is: Un **Bear** able!?".

"Goddamnit Yang!" Fareeha cried out in despair.

* * *

 **Story 3: Security Woes.**

At the airport, the Shopkeep is airport security. Cinder and Satya waits on the other side of the metal D-TECT for Emerald and Mercury to pass through. Emerald gets by without a problem. A green check mark shows up on the D-TECT screen.

Mercury steps under the arch and an alarm goes off, a red X showing up on the D-TECT screen. The shopkeep shakes his head while Mercury's shoulders fall and he lets out a grunt of frustration.

The Shopkeep runs a metal D-TECT wand over Mercury, and it goes off only near Mercury's legs. Watching from the other side, Satya, Emerald and Cinder look unhappy. The Shopkeep shakes his head. Mercury's shoulders fall again with an even more drawn out sigh of frustration.

Satya, Cinder and Emerald wait on the other end of the security belt for personal belongings. Mercury goes through head first and his skeleton is seen on the screen, including his metallic legs. The alarm goes off again and the Shopkeep's head pops up from behind the belt. He shakes it. A tear is seen falling from Mercury's right eye socket while Satya, Cinder and Emerald deflate and groan.

"Why did that not happen to you Satya?" Emerald asked.

"I had my metal arm transported here. The arm I am wearing now is plastic... something I said that Mercury should have done too" Satya answered with a shrug. She always came prepared.

* * *

 **Story 4: Baking Blake.**

"Blake? I'm home!" Genji called out, he turned and closed the door behind him. He was carrying some stuff as he walked down the hall towards the kitchen, where he could smell something familiar.

"J-Just a second!" Blake's voice echoed back. As Genji walked deeper into their home, a familiar scent came to his nostrils, and he smiled.

"Hey, did Ruby stop by?" He asked "It smells like her ca-" He paused, remembering Ruby was visiting her father "Oh no...".

Turning into the kitchen, Genji raised an eyebrow at the sight that greeted him. His beloved Blake stood there, dressed in some kitchen wear. She was splattered liberally with a goo, which was also all over the counter top, the bowls stacked nearby, the underside of the cabinets closest to him, almost obscuring the mixing machine, and all over his son Hanzo, who was gleefully smushing some of the stuff into his mouth from one of the bowls. Blake smiled sheepishly at Genji as she held a mixing bowl in one hand and a spatula in the other.

"H-Hello Genji!" She said, her voice a stark contrast with her expression "I-I didn't expect you home this early, I was hoping-".

"That you would have time to clean up?" Genji interrupted, with an un-amused look.

Blake's smile didn't waver, but her cheeks got a little red as she looked around at the mess "Ehe...eh...Well, I was trying to bake one of those cakes that Ruby normally do, and I-".

"Blake..." Genji interrupted in a tired tone, his deadpan expression never changing "What did we agree on after your last attempt at baking?".

"Oh Genji, this wasn't like the pie!" Blake said nervously..

Safe to say, Blake was not allowed in the kitchen for a while.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think each of these short stories.**


	112. CHIBI GHLF 23

**Chibi GHLF 23.**

 **Story 1: The Great Dust Robbery.**

On a street sidewalk in Vale, Sun and Neptune are walking. Through the store window the Shopkeep can be seen happily sweeping.

"Huh? Wait!" Neptune strikes a dramatic pose while Sun stops short.

"What?" Sun asked.

"My crime sense is going off" Neptune answered.

Sun goes on alert, looking around "Here?".

"Ooh, yeah!" Neptune confirmed. Sun whips on his detective mustache while Neptune does a crime sense dance, his eyes closed "Oh, it's happening!".

"OK, OK, what is it? Who's involved? What kind of homicide is it? Double? Triple?" Sun asked before gasping "Quadruple?".

Behind Sun, Roman and Neo tiptoe up to the store door with evil grins. Torchwick opens the door and he and Neo quickly slip inside the store.

"No, it's not that easy!" Neptune said. Through the store window, Neo is on Torchwick's shoulders as they both pop up from below and point their weapons at the Shopkeep three times. He trembles with fear "Come on...put my mustache on my face".

Torchwick and Neo slip under the window frame, out of sight. Torchwick and Neo pop up again from below the window, this time holding several Dust crystals. Sun is trying to get at Neptune's pocket.

"Come on, come on!" Neptune tried to make Sun hurry up.

"Okay, I know! I can't find it if you keep squirming!" Sun said as he kept searching.

Torchwick and Neo do another window bop, and this time come up holding the cash register and a large bag. Torchwick shakes the money into Neo's bag, and they slip out of sight under the window again.

Neptune was still dancing "You know this process!You want me to lose this lead?!".

Torchwick and Neo pop up again to grin at the trembling Shopkeep and give quick nods of thanks. They disappear beneath the window again.

"No, I'll figure it out!" Sun said and keeps searching. The store door opens, Neo in front while Sun finally finds it "Oh, here!".

Sun swings around in front of Neptune to put his mustache on while the Neo and Torchwick tiptoe out of the store carrying an open trunk of Dust crystals.

As soon as the mustache is on Neptune jumps forward and yells "I'VE GOT IT!".

Neo and Torchwick freeze and look at Neptune and Sun. The trunk lid closes. Confident and proud, Neptune struts over to the sidewalk trashcan and nudges it over a few inches with his foot.

"There's no way that was up to code" Neptune said. Torchwick and Neo grin at each other. Sun nods at Neptune approvingly. The two criminals make off with their stash "This one's on me".

But then the sound of Torchwick and Neo getting beat up was heard until Fareeha walked in to the Shop and returend everything they had stolen. When she walked out she noticed Sun and Neptune.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked.

"I just fixed a trash can that was not up to code" Neptune said with pride.

"Well done, I just delivered sweet justice by stopping two robbers and returned all the goods they stole" Fareeha said.

Both Sun and Neptune froze before the former spoke "Wait, there was a robbery?".

"Yes, this store was just robbed, and I helped out with the power of Justice. Well make sure to fix more trash cans while you're at it" Fareeha said before walking away.

The two boys stood silent for a moment until Sun spoke "We never speak of this to anyone".

"Ditto" Neptune agreed.

 **Story 2: Foot Massage.**

Genji and Blake had a game of chess. It was a really close game, and the stakes where high, winner takes all. Genji took a chance and moved a piece, but Blake just smirked and moved a piece, making her win the game.

"Gotcha" She said in victory.

Genji looked at the board "How?!".

"There is a reason why one of my team moves are called checkmate. I won, which means you need to do what I say for the rest of the week" Blake declared.

Genji sighed "Fine, what do you want?".

Blake smiled before walking over to the bed, she kicked of her boots and took of her socks before holding up her bare feet, wiggling her toes "A foot massage would be nice. My feet have been sore all day".

Genji did not see any issues with that so he sat down on the bed, put Blake's feet on his lap and began massaging them. Blake purrs at the nice feeling, even giggling a little when Genji pulled her toes. This sure was relaxing, and just perfect after a tense game of chess.

"You seem to like it" Genji commented.

"I love it, had I known that you are this good a massaging, I would've had you do it a long time ago" Blake said.

"Well, I'll be glad to give them to you when you need it" Genji said.

"Glad you feel that way. Because you are massaging my butt next" Blake said with a wink.

Genji blushed. This was going to be a long week.

 **Story 3: Dance Practice.**

Hana, Yang and Pyrrha are walking together down the main avenue.

"Man, remember the dance we had last semester? That was so much fun" Yang said.

"It was a wonderful evening" Pyrrha agreed.

"Best night ever! So many memorable moments that it's hard to count them all" Hana said.

"Yeah, Jaune wore a dress and you guys all did that awesome dance together. You guys were so in sync. Team JNPR must really have their act together, 'cause there's no way we would be able to improvise something like that on the spot just like that" Yang told Pyrrha.

Pyrrha laughs nervously "Right, super spontaneous".

.

A flash back in JNPR's dormitory where Team JNPR is dancing to Shine until Pyrrha isn't able to keep up with the others.

"Stop!" Ren ordered and Pyrrha whimpers "Pyrrha...".

Pyrrha looked at him nervously "Huh?".

"You know I love you, but kick step, kick step, body roll is not rocket science" Ren said angrily.

Pyrrha looked flustered "I...".

"It's kick step, kick step, bodyroll!" Ren snapped.

"Ugh, I can't work like this!" Jaune starts to walk away.

"And where do you think you are going?" Ren demanded.

"Anywhere but here!" Jaune snapped.

"Oh no, you don't! You and I have a fitting to go to after this. You haven't lost those 7 pounds, have you?" Ren asked sternyl.

"You don't know that!" Jaune shouted.

"I know there is an empty bag of chips under your bed!" Ren pointed out.

Jaune looked ready to cry and Nora just bursts out crying. Hating it when her team argued like this.

"Alright that's it! I can't stand seeing such disgrace to dancing!" Everyone looked up and saw Widowmaker jump down "This has to stop".

"What are you doing here?" Jaune asked in surprise.

"I was sent to kill you" Widowmaker began before looking at Pyrrha "But your butchering of the sacred art of dancing is something I can't allow. From here on out I will teach you all how dance like a real lady!".

"What? But you are our enemy" Pyrrha pointed out.

"I know. But even enemies must have standards. Now take my hand and follow my lead" Widowmaker ordered.

Pyrrha blinked "But-".

"The only butt in here will be yours when I turn it in to the same collar as your hair if you dare mess up! Now dance!" Widowmaker ordered.

This was a dance lesson Pyrrha would never forget.

.

Back in the pressent Pyrrha still spoke nervously "Yeah, we're just really good friends".

Yang didn't know why Pyrrha was so nervous but she shrugged and looked at Hana "And let's not forget that rap you did with Lúcio, Lena and Genji. I never knew you all had such rapping talent".

Hana smiled "We practised non stop. Killed my voice many times, but it was so worth all the fun. But you teaching Fareeha to dance was fun too".

Yang smirks "Oh it was fun alright. I got to look down her dress".

Both Hana and Pyrrha blushed at Yang's comment. Of course she would be a perv.

 **Story 4: The Great Kissing contest.**

Lena and Ruby was facing each other, both with determined looks in their eyes, ready to take home the win. Yang walked up, dressed like a judge.

"Alright, the rules are very simple. Just kiss until one can't handle it anymore. The winner gets the loser. Ready? And... KISS!" Yang shouts.

Lena and Ruby's lips crashed together in a heated make out session. They kissed each other so hard they ended up rolling over the floor, wrecking the room. Saliva began running down their chins as both where slowly getting tired... but in the end, Lena's experience thanks to her first relationship, allowed her the win as Ruby passed out from the lack of air.

"And the winner is Lena! Don't have two much fun with my sister" Yang said.

"No promises. As soon as we get to our room. Her other lips are getting some kisses" Lena said as she licked her lips and carried Ruby away.

"Yeah... wait, what did you just say!? What lips!?" Yang demanded as she followed them.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think of each of these short stories.**


End file.
